Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Action, politics, and intrigue on Earth when Jack deals with advanced humans who want him. Why? Be careful what you wish for. What is the real agenda? Ending will blow your mind. Nominated 2006 Stargate Fan Award. Nominated Isis Award. Pls Review.
1. Devious Intrigue

**Summary**: Jack is up to his neck in intrigue and politics while trying to protect the Earth. Advanced humans came to Earth to find Jack and accidentally revealed the Stargate's existance to the world. Jack forges an uneasy alliance with the advanced humans who promise the world and offer an alliance against all comers. But they and everyone else have their own agenda. Jack finally returns to Earth. What will happen to Earth? Can Jack and Team succeed against a worthy opponent? And how?

Sequel to Stargate Revealed Series. A short **Prologue** is included to help new readers catch up and help continuing readers refresh their memory. **P&P** is nominated for a 2006 Stargate Fan Fiction Award

**Sequel to:** **Stargate Revealed** (2006 ISIS Award Winner Jack/Other, also Nominated for a 2006 Stargate Fan FictionAward)

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Angst, Other

**Pairings:** Jack/Other

**Season:** SG-1 Season Nine

**Related SG-1 Episode(s):** 409 Scorched Earth, 505 Red Sky, 614 Smoke and Mirrors, 720 Inauguration, 810 Endgame, 816 Reckoning, Part 1, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 818 Threads, 901 Avalon, Part 1

**Related Atlantis Episode(s):** 201 The Siege, Part 3

**Featured Character(s):** Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Mini-Jack, Cameron Mitchell,Hank Landry, George Hammond, President Hayes, Kinsey, Maybourne, and Harriman.

**Author Notes:** _Politics & Power_ explores the consequences to Earth from the SGC's unbridled search for technology advancement and politician's lust for power. The story picks up from the first series but it is not necessary to read the first series. If you love mystery and action, this is for you.

**Spoilers thru Season 9.**

_Feedback is requested._

_**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis"andtheir characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**_

**Prologue**

Jack leaned back in his chair contemplating the last three months. What a roller coaster ride it had been. Instead of sitting behind his desk in the Pentagon, Major General Jack O'Neill of the U.S. Air Force was sitting behind his desk in his office on board an alien space ship named 'O'Neill the Great.' _Apparently, I am famous around this little corner of the universe,_ thought Jack.

As a result of Jack's actions recently, some aliens came calling in a fleet of huge ships. The Supreme Military Leader, Lady Anna wanted to find O'Neill and Earth, known to them as the Holy Mother Planet. Once she learned the location of Earth she arrived and opened a hail on all frequencies all over the globe. The message heard by one and all was, "...we come in peace, bearing greetings from the Star Commonwealth of Planets to Colonel Jack O'Neill, the Great of SG-1, Stargate Command of the United States Air Force, and to O'Neill's people of the Holy Mother Planet." The Stargate secret was revealed. Three months ago, Lady Anna came calling on Earth. Earth would never be the same.

They had a proposition for O'Neill. And he didn't like it.

The advanced human aliens of the Star Commonwealth of Planets had a short list of impossible demands and a short timetable for most of them. First and foremost, they demanded Jack. And this demand was not negotiable. Jack found a certain satisfaction in the adulation. Until the Commonwealth showed up, most folks on Earth had no idea what had been accomplished in outer space. SG-1 did save the planet more than a few times and the whole freaking galaxy just recently. After that hail, everyone found out. So, the Commonwealth arrived to offer Earth the unbelievable opportunity to advance more quickly. But nothing is for free. Their price was just weird. Some demands were dangerous. And they wanted to move quickly.

To the Commonwealth, Jack was the _Hero of the Battle of Vorash_. SG-1 destroyed Apophis at Vorash by blowing up that sun and later Apophis in the course of events that followed. Apophis had been the Goa'uld who torched an entire Commonwealth planet seven years ago. The humans of the Commonwealth formed the most advanced human society in the history of the galaxy. Naturally, the Goa'uld decided that was a threat and went after them. The Commonwealth wanted revenge and to learn to defend themselves. They knew O'Neill was responsible for Apophis' defeat. They wanted him to help. As the greatest hero of these aliens, Jack was very nearly worshipped.

Lady Anna was a master manipulator. She manipulated O'Neill and President Hayes until she got what she needed. Primarily, she wanted to trot out O'Neill before the masses and work the propaganda angle. Lady Anna didn't trust O'Neill. And he certainly didn't trust her. Jack was naturally suspicious about an alliance with Lady Anna. It didn't help that she was so powerful or that she had made outrageous demands of Earth. He hated being under her control and used for her propaganda. But others in the Commonwealth government became curious. One of the most important alien leaders met with O'Neill and decided to trust him.

After that meeting, Jack understood all their lives were at stake. The Goa'uld were about to complete their new fleet. Lady Anna was ordered to work with him and stop screwing around. From that point on, the Goa'uld and their henchmen were in big trouble. O'Neill started old fashioned commerce raiding against the Goa'uld to buy some time before the Goa'uld completed their new fleet. It worked. O'Neill was hailed as a hero again. But the reprieve was only temporary.

For the short term, General O'Neill decided the enemy of his enemy was his friend. The Lady achieved her objective. Now she needed his help again.

**Chapter One: Devious Intrigue**

"Carter! What are you doing here?" Major General Jack O'Neill looked up from his office desk console. Jack was surprised to see her. "Thought you were stuck back on the alien base."

"Good to see you too, sir." She grinned broadly. "I came to blow somepin' up. Been working on how to blow up a planet, sir." Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was nearly gleeful. Trailing at her heals came the rest of the Team. "Brought some back up, sir." She pointed to Teal'c, Daniel, and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell.

"Yeah, the band is back together, sir." Cam Mitchell saluted and then grinned sharing her glee. "I get to add something cool to my resume now. Not as good as blowing up a sun, but I'll take it." He rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. This trip was better than anything he could have imagined when he asked to be assigned to SG-1. For the past three months, the team was assigned as staff to General O'Neill. General O'Neill was assigned as staff to a newfound ally. The alien leader wanted to start a war with the bad guys, the Goa'uld. That was fine by Mitchell.

"It is good to see you are well, O'Neill." Teal'c had that self-satisfied smile. "I came to observe and to be of assistance. The Jaffa High Council awaits the results with interest."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked doubtful. "Jack, you are ok with this?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack looked around. It was just like old times, except for the new guy, Mitchell. "We've been in this situation before, except it's a planet. It's a dead planet. No one will miss it." The team gathered around his desk. His office on board the 'O'Neill' was large and well equipped. The Commonwealth aliens went to great lengths to please him. "Then I can go home. Since they insisted I stay through the entire term of my assignment, I might as well see the fireworks. And you all know how I love fireworks." The truth was Jack wanted to see this for himself.

"So, going home, sir?" Carter could not believe it. The alien leader, Lady Anna, kept the General in her personal control the entire three months. The General had finally come to terms with the Lady, but not without a few bumps in the road.

"Yes, Carter. I am. It's been swell, but I have to get on with my life. And, I have to go to a really big party." Jack frowned. "I'm supposed to be Director of Homeworld Security." His position at the Pentagon was temporarily filled. Or so he was told. Somehow, he had the feeling that he would not get it back. "There have been some new developments in the past two days. Everyone take a seat. Daniel, tell them."

"Yes, well, it seems there has been a power struggle among the aliens." He saw everyone look surprised. "Lady Anna has survived two attempted assassinations this week. And there have been other attempts as well."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mitchell interrupted. "Sorry. Go on Dr. Jackson."

"As you know, their society has been strained first by the destruction of one of their planets. Then their economy was thrown into turmoil from the loss of 3.2 billion people. Their society nearly collapsed. But they managed to hold it together for the past seven years." Daniel looked at Jack who was doodling. Daniel shook his head. Some things would never change. He waited until Jack focused.

"Many people resist change." Teal'c looked over at O'Neill doodling. He spoke louder. "The Commonwealth does not believe in killing. The Lady's people are so peaceful that they don't want to fight even to defend themselves."

Daniel spoke rapidly. "That's right. Conservative elements are making her programs more and more difficult to achieve. The religious faction is frothing at the mouth over the latest war reports, even though the body count is low. And now, she is the target for assassination."

"How does a society that hates killing, have people who want to kill her?" Mitchell was sarcastic. "They say they obey the Ten Commandments. Isn't there one about _NOT KILLING_? So how come they can try to kill her?"

"Nothing is perfect, Cam," Daniel replied. "A few of the opposition are fanatics. They think she is unredeemable having taken life. So hers is forfeit. An eye for an eye and all that."

"Fanatics don't always think logically to an outsider's perspective." Teal'c commented. "I have had that problem with the Jaffa."

"Well, it may also have something to do with the latest Ceremony of Penance." Carter looked around to blank stares. "What you didn't hear about it? Two weeks ago?" No reaction. "Hey, I heard about it and I was way out there in the boondocks on that secret base."

"Oy." Jack put it together. "Two months ago, one of the Commonwealth ships refused to fight during a battle. Basically, it's mutiny. Lady Anna exiled the whole crew for their Refusing Act. She said something about making penance. Because this time it cost them their own people."

"Act of Refusal, Jack." Daniel corrected him. "Yes, well, when something criminal happens, the perpetrator and his family must make a public apology with their entire clan leadership before the King or his representative. It's a big ceremony. But they also have to make compensation to the victims on a family-to-family basis. Many people are involved. Whole clans have to agree on compensation. The government levies additional fines. Then the perpetrators or in this case the crew that refused to fight is sent into exile for the rest of their lives."

"Sounds like it could get ugly. Some folks didn't like it and a whole clan or clans decided to take her down?" Mitchell got the idea. "Punish that many people, it has to go south. So what is she going to do?"

"She is turning over the military to Admiral Zay for a time. The war is in motion and going rather well. The King has approved our strategy. So, our guys are staying to consult and help as things develop." Jack frowned. "I don't like the fact our contractors and other personnel might be targets too. But the President is willing to risk it for the kind of results we are achieving."

"Our contractor personnel think that the commerce raiding by our ships is having the desired effect. The Goa'uld shipyards have stopped work from lack of supplies." Daniel spoke quickly. "Their few remaining capital ships are on convoy duty because of our raids. So they are not available to raid Commonwealth planets."

"And now, the Goa'uld and their friends the Wannabes have sent spies to figure out just how tough our alien friends really are. Lady Anna set the policy and the strategy. Admiral Zay can handle operations from here." Jack doodled some more. "She can take a break for a while."

"That's where this exercise comes in." Carter took her turn. "We caught a spy. We want to show him just how advanced the Commonwealth is and how angry they are. Then we give him a message to take home." She looked grim. "We take out a dead planet real time in front of him. Then give him the recording."

"Some message. But will they get it?" Mitchell was doubtful. "I mean, they could think it is a trick or that our folks would never really do it to them."

"That's where Teal'c comes in. Right T?" Jack looked over to the Jaffa.

"Indeed, O'Neill. This spy knows who I am and who O'Neill is. When he understands that we are working with the Commonwealth, he will also understand that the Asgaard are involved too. We shall make certain. His masters will take the threat seriously." Teal'c looked around the table. Heads were nodding.

"We shall inform him that any attempt to attack Commonwealth Planets or Earth will result in the destruction of his masters. It's a lesson we learned the hard way It's called Mutually Assured Destruction, or M.A.D. " Daniel continued. "As long as the bad guys believe we have the ability and the will to act, they should think better of acting out in the near term. Then we start a Cold War to suck up their resources and bleed them dry."

Carter sat back. "I've been looking at some pretty advanced weapons, sir. Their R&D must work triple shifts. They have the manufacturing capability. And they have plenty of resources. They could go at this for a very long time. I have seen some of their stockpiles." Carter really grinned this time. "Sir, from what I heard, they are willing to share."

"Yes, they already have." Daniel waited for the surprised reactions. He was not disappointed. "Yesterday, Jack took Lady Anna to Earth with a whole lot of presents." Eyebrows shot up. This was news. "Lady Anna is serious about helping us advance and brought a small down payment for all our help. And they think it is a holy matter that Earth be defended."

Cam retorted. "They really coughed up some equipment?" Daniel nodded. Cam grinned a nasty smile. "Well it's about freaking damn time. On the other hand, I have been with the fleet. These folks are babes in the woods when it comes to military action. For the moment, I wouldn't want them to mix it up with a really powerful System Lord. Hopefully, the Goa'uld are not stupid enough or crazy enough to try attacking us now."

"We have no choice. If the Goa'uld make their move, it's them or us. I choose us." General O'Neill leaned back and regarded the team. Whatever else happened, he knew he had the best of the best working for him.

"Sir, what does all this have to do with you going home?" Mitchell was curious. "I would think these folks would want you to stay if the Lady is stepping down."

"No, Cam. The Lady is temporarily taking a new position until the politics are handled." Jack doodled again. "She's the last of her line. The succession is at stake. So, the King wants to protect her by getting her off center stage."

"And?" Carter was curious now too. "Sir?"

Jack sighed. "She cut a deal with President Hayes." He looked up impassively. "She has been named Ambassador In Charge of Earth Development. She's coming with me…to Earth."

* * *

"_That bitch! She survived?"_ Screamed Lord Joshua, assistant to the opposition leader in the Great Council. He focused his fury on his so-called ally, the Matriarch of the Bright Water Clan. She botched the job. And this was the fourth most powerful Matriarch in the Commonwealth. 

"My Lord Joshua, you may not address me in such a disrespectful manner." Duchess Leah was in no mood to suffer this fool gladly. She turned a steady cool gaze at him. Her gaze had withered many a noble for lesser insults. "Of course, if you can not control yourself, I can excuse you from this meeting." Her quiet manner and hard look in her eyes said if he did, he was done for. She would get him removed from everything. If he was so stupid as to piss off a clan Matriarch, he was too stupid to live.

Lord Joshua caught himself and realized what she meant. He back peddled as fast as he could. "Your Grace, I would never address you in that manner. I meant my outburst to mean Lady Anna. Please, Your Grace, pardon my passionate nature." He bowed to her and waited for her to speak.

"You will remember yourself. And you will remember that Lady Anna is as royal as they come. She is the great-great-grand daughter of His Majesty the King. One day, she could become the Matriarch of the Royal Family. On that day, you will have reason to regret such outbursts." The Duchess saw him blanche at that thought. It was good to remind this cretin who he was not. "None of us can take lightly the assassination of a royal person."

"Yes, Your Grace. I humbly apologize if I seemed to overlook the implications of the assassination attempt. You are wise to remind me of my lapse in judgment. I would not want any royal person assassinated. It is unholy." He bowed again. "If I may, Your Grace, I would inquire what will become of the Lady now?"

"We do not know exactly. We do know His Majesty wishes to settle the clan disputes amicably. Lady Anna is the last of his line. He is concerned about ensuring her safety." The Duchess let that thought hang in the air between him. Let's see if this man could understand the opportunity. Otherwise he was of no further use to her. Ah, a dim light entered his eyes. So, he might continue to serve her purposes for a time. Her Grace lifted her glass to her lips never taking her eyes off her visitor.

* * *

"You aren't serious, dear? Running for office again?" Mrs. Robert Kinsey was shocked. Her husband, the former Vice-President and Senator, had resigned for "health reasons" last year. She never knew the true circumstances but she knew the excuse for what it was. And three months ago, she learned some alien creature had infected him all that time. Of course he was fine now, but it did explain the odd behavior for a few months. 

"Now that I am healthy again, I see no reason not to return to public service, dear." Kinsey was tying his tie for the fourth time. "Oh for pity's sake, can you do this tonight? I am all thumbs." Kinsey was not a man to take things lying down, no siree. "I am going to work that crowd tonight and get on the ticket again. I had lunch with Senator Fisher on the Senate Appropriations Committee. He sees things my way. You'll see. We are going back to Washington where we belong."

* * *

"Stupid girl. I told you not to proceed without my permission. You brought this upon yourself." Princess Ellen, Matriarch of the Royal Family and its client clans was distraught. "What made you think that O'Neill's plan would be any more acceptable under current conditions?" 

"Nana, please, I had to do something. And it has worked. We have bought months and months of time." Lady Anna was desperately trying to reason with her great-great-great-aunt. "Nana, hear me. For God's sake hear me. They were closer than we thought to completing their ships. Intelligence reported that last month several System Lords met together for the first time since O'Neill dealt them a great defeat. We could not wait. It was O'Neill's way or mine. We tried his first. And, Nana, it did work. And very few lost their lives." Lady Anna looked into Princess Ellen's sad old eyes. The Princess was over two hundred years old and not well. "Nana, I did what I had to do. I gladly accept the consequences to myself."

"My dear Girl, you will kill me with your recklessness. I can not protect you as you deserve." Ellen was angry. "The assassination attempts will not stop now. Everyone in the clan is at risk, even the King. Do you understand what you did?"

"I think so Nana. I still say I did the right thing. And you know it." Lady Anna held the old woman's hand. "Besides, you are smarter than any of them. I have faith in you."

"Fine. Go with your General. I hope he can protect you. I hope he will protect you. He is very irritated with you, Little One." Ellen spoke towards the fireplace. "You used him very badly you know."

"I think he will get over it. Besides, he is a greater hero than you know. I can sense him like no other, Nana. He is the One." Lady Anna smiled a reassuring smile at her beloved Nana. "Whatever else happens, protect him first?" Ellen looked at her, searched her face, and nodded. They had a deal.

* * *

"What do you suppose she really wants, sir?" George Hammond was in conference with President Henry Hayes. "She can't be serious about hiding out here." 

"She says she is coming to honor their promise to help us advance." Hayes smiled a fox in the hen house smile. "Well, let's just say, I haven't viewed all the angles. But, apparently, she is willing to be very generous in the process." Hayes looked around the sitting area in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington. "Lady Anna arrives in two days. I want her received with all the flourishes. The whole world will be watching. I want those vultures at the United Nations to eat crow."

General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs looked thoughtful. Maynard was certain there was much more to this situation with Lady Anna than she indicated. But that only meant the game was afoot. He didn't like it and he didn't trust her. It was more likely she was bringing her trouble with her.

"Why would an advanced alien race, even if they are human, and I am not convinced that they still are, why would they generously offer to do what no other advanced race has yet been willing to do?" General Maynard was deeply suspicious. "Why would they want to advance us? What's in it for them? And I don't think our assistance for the last three months is an equal trade based upon the gifts we just got. It's way too generous. It's like bait."

"Some bait. In one gesture, she gave us more technology than the Asgaard did in eleven years. I'm not complaining about the Asgaard shields, transporter technology, or the little fellow with us on the Daedelus. But, she just gave us serious security technology and medical know how. She cleaned up a Goa'uld incursion on Earth. And, she knocked out alien surveillance devices in our most sensitive facilities including the SGC." Hammond was a little annoyed the devices found their way in on his watch. "General Landry finally cleaned up the situation with help from Lady Anna's technicians."

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts, and all that, eh General?" The White House Chief of Staff was a master games player, too. He managed to get this administration elected. He knew strategy. "So far, Lady Anna's strategy is not evident. Her motives are just too understandable. Assassins are after her and she needs to cool it some place out of the way. Remember, this woman is so bold she came here with a huge fleet to intimidate us, but brought no offensive weapons. The woman is a master manipulator."

"Remember, Jerry, last time she told the truth. She just forgot to tell us some of the details, some other major issues, or how bad the situation really was." Hammond snorted in disgust. "And she still has all her demands on the table. The only one she really got was O'Neill."

"Make no mistake everyone. She says what she means and means what she says. We just have to be smart enough to listen carefully this time." Maynard leaned forward. "I believe her. She wants a remote place to hang out for a while. But I like the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"I'll take that as your recommendation, Francis." Hayes stood up. So did the others. "While she is here, we could make a powerful ally. But make no mistake. It's your job to find out what else she wants and why. And how to stop her if we can." Hayes walked them to the door. "Francis, put General O'Neill on the job. He's got her number."


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Chapter Two: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?**

November in Washington is a wonderful time. Autumn weather is mild. The leaves turn color. A slight nip is in the air. Usually, the weather cooperates. Sometimes it rains. Indian Summer is over. The last warm breath of summer slips into the cold of early winter just in time for the football games. People pack picnics to take to tailgating parties at both professional and college ball games. Coats and jackets appear. The last birds fly south for the winter.

Everyone looks forward to the Thanksgiving holidays. The fourth Thursday in November is always Thanksgiving. Families plan get togethers around tables laden with roasted turkey, stuffing, cranberries, sweet potatoes, pumpkin pie, plus whatever each family tradition demands. The men look forward to a weekend of watching football all day. The women look forward to catching up on family gossip. TV stations program family entertainment. Old movies about the Thanksgiving theme play ad nauseum. Most people and children have a four-day weekend. The stores know that the day after Thanksgiving is the biggest retail sales day all year. Some folks start putting up Christmas decorations that weekend. Everyone was gearing up for change.

After granting a pardon for this year's official Thanksgiving Turkey, President Hayes sat down to lunch with his wife in the president's private quarters on the third floor of the White House. It was rare to have this time to themselves. He wanted to have a quiet moment before all the coming activity. And he wanted to prepare her for who was coming. As he spooned his soup, he wondered how a man could tell his wife an alien was coming to Thanksgiving dinner. The phrase from the old movie by the same name kept repeating in his head. So he used it. "About Thanksgiving this year," Hayes waited for his wife to give him her attention. "Guess who's coming to dinner."

* * *

Jack hesitated before the bright blue wall of water. Even after all this time, it was a little intimidating. Step into it, but not drown. He knew it wasn't really water. And he knew he shouldn't hold his breath. But instinct dies hard. Forcing out his breath because the instinct afterwards was to suck in air, Jack stepped through to the other side. He found himself on another ship. The team came through right behind him. Everyone looked around. Something was different. Maybe it was the quiet. Maybe it was the color scheme. Maybe the crewmembers meeting them seemed more intent, more focused. General O'Neill and SG-1 hesitated. They could feel it. 

"Welcome, My Lord General O'Neill." The officer bowed and then saluted Jack and company. "Welcome to the Base Ship '_Jericho.'_ Everyone is waiting on the bridge. This way please." The man gestured to the doorway. The Team followed. They entered a room and found themselves immediately transported to the bridge. Everyone came to attention. The officer announced them to the crew. "Our Lord General Jack O'Neill, the Great and his team, SG-1."

"I am Admiral Ezra." He saluted. "I stand relieved, My Lord General. The command is yours." He stood aside, indicating the captain's chair to Jack. Jack saluted back and walked to the chair. He hesitated a moment and slipped in naturally.

"Sweet. First order of business, get me one of those cool looking jackets." Jack pointed to the Admiral's tunic. The Admiral gestured to a subordinate who went to get one. Daniel shook his head. Some things would never change. "And coffee. I need some coffee." Jack looked around at all the blinking lights. Then his attention wandered as a pretty young officer came forward with his coffee. Jack smiled up at her. She froze. "It's ok, I don't bite. C'mere, let's have the cup." He reached out for the hot coffee. The woman handed it and saluted, then bowed. He quaffed from the cup. Yes, the changes he instituted with these aliens were working. Now if he could only get them to stop bowing.

"My Lord General," Admiral Ezra began. "We are ready to begin. The prisoner is ready. Shall I have him brought up here?"

"In a minute. Let me see where we are first." Jack looked at the view screen. In between him and the screen, a hologram of the star system glowed. Data streamed next to the image. The screen showed a solar system with six planets and several moons around the biggest gas giant. "Which one are we blowing up?"

"We are destroying the second one, General." The Admiral walked to the display. "As planned, this one is the most consistent in size with planets in the Wannabe's system. No life forms of any kind have been detected down to a level 10 miles below the crust."

"You are sure we can do this?" Jack sipped his coffee. The Admiral nodded. "And how do we know this character will believe us?"

"The spy arrived here on the planet by Stargate. We have since removed the Gate to our cargo bay. No sense destroying a perfectly good Gate." The Admiral shrugged. "From there we conveyed him by shuttle to this ship. I am told he was impressed with its size." Admiral Ezra smirked. He knew full well this spy was terrified when he saw the 'Jericho.'

"Yes, how big is this thing anyway? Can someone put up an image on the hologram?" Jack was curious. "Is it as big as the '_O'Neill_?" Two images appeared in relative size to each other. One was the '_Jericho.'_ The other was the '_O'Neill.'_ The two were close but the '_O'Neill'_ was slightly larger. Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at Cam Mitchell. They exchanged glances and looked amused. "So, not as big as the '_O'Neill.'_ Jack was smug. "Ok, let's do it. Bring him up here."

While they were waiting, Jack called Carter over to his seat. "Nice, eh?" He mouthed the word, "bigger" to her. She nodded and grinned. He could be such a child at heart.

"Yes, sir." She turned away. "Admiral, did you decide which way to blow it up? A energy shot from here or launching the missile pods?" Sam referred to an array of missiles towed behind large ships outside the shields. Missile pods had the advantage of being so small that enemy ships did not usually detect them until it was too late. Being outside the shields meant that weapons fire did not require the ship to lower its shields or even fluctuate the frequency. The downside was that after one salvo, they did become targets. So launching one or two salvos was the usual life span of a single pod. It usually did not require more. If more were required, the ship had other methods on board, including energy weapons.

"For now, we shall stick with the pods. There's no sense letting them know we have a better delivery system until we must." Admiral Ezra smiled a wicked grin. Carter gave one back. Heads were nodding. He spoke to Jack. "The missile is equipped with a naquadah and naquadria enhanced Mark 9-type nuke on top of a hyperdrive rocket. Basically, it will launch conventionally and then activate its hyperdrive to reappear inside the planet and explode. It can be targeted from here as well as by its own program. The redundancy ensures success."

"So you are saying its redundancy ensures success." Jack intoned. Carter turned away to suppress a giggle. "Like what we did to get that asteroid Anubis sent through the Earth? Your idea, Carter?"

"Similar idea, sir. But, they already had these. I just helped with the targeting calculations and the yield required." Sam began to describe how the targeting data was sent to the missile when she saw Jack's look. "Sorry, sir. It's just so darn exciting."

"One of these days, you'll go have some fun instead of calculating, running, simulating." Jack leaned back and regarded her.

"I'm having fun now, sir." Carter retorted.

"You go girl." Jack turned to the Admiral. The doors to the bridge opened and a small man with his hands cuffed behind him lurched in escorted by three large guards. "Look what the cat dragged in." Admiral Ezra looked confused. "The cat. You do have cats? Well never mind. Here he is." The man if you could call him that was wary. He looked around. "Hey, keep your eyes over here, pal." The man was brought forward to stand before Jack.

"Do you understand who this is?" Admiral Ezra asked the prisoner. The man looked uncertain.

"Major General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, Earth. And you are?" Jack studied the alien. He had pale skin, some kind of brow ridge, and funny ears. "Does he understand me?"

"I understand who you say you are." The alien stared back. "But your people are not advanced enough to operate this ship. I don't care if you are sitting in that chair. Your people are too primitive." Jack took his time to answer the insolent remark.

"It hurts me that you would call us primitive. But… that's ok." Jack answered mildly in the cadence of a TV performer from a sketch on Saturday Night Live. "Because we're good enough, smart enough, and gosh darn it, people like us." And then he smiled a nasty grin. "Isn't that right, Admiral?" Daniel and Mitchell were having trouble not cracking up. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Carter bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. But the Admiral thought Jack had lost his mind. All he could do was nod and shoot a glance at Carter who shrugged back at him. "Carter?"

"You see these folks here?" Carter interjected. The alien nodded. "We've made some new friends." She got up close and personal. "Our friends are really, really, angry with your people and your associates, the Goa'uld. Did anyone tell you why?" The man acted as if he did not care the least bit. "Look at me or take a walk out that airlock, buddy." She pointed to a door. The man turned his hate-filled eyes back toward her. But he was listening. "They know you are about to try to destroy them. Yes, they know about the shipyards. And they know the Goa'uld want to finish the job they started with that dirt bag Apophis." The man looked surprised. Yes, he could feel the hatred. "We want you to understand that we can do to you what you want to do to us."

Teal'c stepped forward and clasped the man on the shoulder to spin him around. "I am Teal'c of the Tauri." He saw the man register fear. "If you know my name, you know enough to fear me."

"I have heard of you, Sholvah." The alien was trying to regain his composure. "The System Lords have decreed your death. Even now, they have sent forth ashraks to deal with you."

Teal'c just put his face close to the man who was crowded by Carter up to Jack's chair. The physical threat was palpable. "Then let them come. We shall deal with them the same way we did before. As we shall deal with all of you as we did before, except for two things." Teal'c let the words hang in the air. Teal'c put on his very scary face. The man blanched. "This time, we have some very powerful new friends who are more advanced than the Goa'uld. These people hate what you are trying to do to them. They are very angry. And second, our alliance has the weapons of the Ancients." Teal'c waited until that information registered with the spy. Teal'c nodded to the Admiral. "You will tell your masters this message. If they persist, if they come against our friends or us, they will die. Behold." Teal'c stepped back and nodded to Jack.

"Ready the weapon and fire at will." Jack gave the order. All eyes were on the view screen. Nothing happened for many moments. And then the planet blew apart. O'Neill turned to him. "Mess with any of us and that is what you can expect. You can't get all of us. We will get you. Savvy?" Jack's face was intent on the prisoner. The man looked back at the screen to see all the bits and chunks flying away in all directions. He nodded without turning away. "Take our message to your government. Now get him out of my sight." Jack swiveled the chair away and picked up an information pad and studied it. The guards took the man away. Jack blew out his cheeks to relieve the tension. "That went well."

* * *

While Jack played Captain Kirk, Lady Anna had packing to do. She was on her way to Earth. Her new position as Ambassador for Earth Development was a cover story not known outside of select circles. In fact, most folks didn't know she was going. And that was the point. 

"My Lady, what will you do among the primitives? How will you survive?" Lady Janelle clucked over her cousin and best friend. "It's bad enough you will only have your ship for a while. But, living with them? It's too awful." She sighed and watched the packing. "You must let me go with you."

"I need you here and that's all there is to it. Besides, why should I make you go away with me?" Lady Anna smiled reassuringly. "As Jack would say, I need you to watch my six for crying out loud." And she burst into giggles. "What an expression!"

"How long, My Lady?" Janelle was indeed concerned. "Please, let me send a bigger escort. I want you to come back." The servants bowed and left them alone. The two women watched them leave. Then they turned to each other to speak frankly.

"No, Cousin. Nana says this will take a while. The fewer who know, the better." Anna paused to consider. "We know the opposition is watching you. Be careful. Trust no one except Nana and Zay." Anna reached out to take Janelle's hand. "Besides, Earth has no idea what it needs. And they will want it all yesterday. I expect considerable delay before anything substantial happens. And, I might decide to travel elsewhere as well." She changed the subject. " I had a report today. The fortifications are on schedule. We have hardened one fort and started another. The system markers are being built and deployed steadily. By next year, we should have it all in place for them. Or at least enough to get a good early warning of any threats."

"They don't even know what you are doing for them. When Lord O'Neill finds out, he will not like this one bit. How will you appease him?" Janelle rose to check a large crate. "He will never believe you did it for his benefit."

Anna sighed and nodded her agreement. "Jack is so very suspicious. I suppose that is why he is still alive after everything." Anna thought about how her General would react. "It is better to act and apologize, than to forebear and have to explain why Earth had no defenses. Besides, he isn't that unreasonable."

Janelle snorted her disagreement. "He is very unreasonable. Look at how well you treated him and how badly he behaved. No one has ever been allowed in your presence so closely and so frequently. You even let him address you in private by your name. He even assaulted you. It was outrageous."

"It was necessary. There was no other way to reach out to him. And I had to keep him with me for his own protection. He has no idea how close we came to being killed that day with the Mayor. Only my personal shield got us out alive." Anna frowned. "Janelle, I am tired. I want some time off. Once I am there, they will spin their own wheels trying to propose a plan. While they do, I shall travel and enjoy life."

"The real problem will be getting their factions to work together, if that is even possible. They hate each other so much. My Lady, sometimes, well, forgive me, but sometimes, I think Lord O'Neill hates us too." Lady Janelle was careful not to voice her belief that O'Neill was really angry with Anna. "How can you trust him with your safety? He could be the one to betray you."

"What makes you think he would betray me?" Anna had not considered that he would actually help her assassins. "He could have killed me himself several times already. He knows I know it. Besides, I have already delivered on some of my promises. What could he gain by helping the opposition?"

"Oh, Anna, it's what they could make him believe that I fear. They may not even approach him as the opposition. They may work through others as they have here. You are not thinking." Janelle didn't like to think Anna had not considered all the possibilities. Of course she should know better. Anna was a master strategist. "I know you better than this. Anna what are you planning?"

"I am planning to have a working vacation. That's all. I haven't had any time off in seven years. And, I doubt anything very important will be accomplished on this assignment. If Nana can settle matters fairly quickly, I should be back soon enough. It's all a matter of negotiation." Lady Anna rose to end this discussion. It made her too uncomfortable. "Perhaps, when I have settled in for a time, you could come and visit me?" Janelle smiled pleased to be asked. Anna picked up a long stick and played with extending and retracting it. "I have an urge to go fishing."

* * *

But even the best secrets are not secrets once they are told. Lady Anna's opposition was fierce. And they were determined to stop her. Conspiracy was the watchword of the day. 

"What have you learned?" The man sitting on the park bench spoke away from the woman to his right. The meeting was pre-arranged. "Did you find out where she is going?"

"Not yet. But we know it is someplace primitive. There are several possibilities. Initially, she will go by ship. Then she will travel by Gate. We expect her to wash her trail at that point." The woman stood up to pick up her packages and leave.

"Primitive. What isn't primitive compared to us? Watch her cousin, Janelle. At some point, she will go to visit. And find O'Neill. He's out with the fleet. That woman will never let him just wander off." The man opened his lunch and began to eat. "She worked too hard to find him." The woman grunted and lifted her packages, lumbering off.

* * *

In the meantime, preparations to receive the august visit of Lady Anna were in swing. Time was short. It had been only four days since news of her posting to Earth had been given to Major General Hank Landry, commander of the SGC. It had been only three months since she showed up at Earth's door searching for her hero, Major General Jack O'Neill. Today, dignitaries were to arrive any minute. Landry had his hands full. But he had something special planned for O'Neill. 

"Yes, sir. I will. This is the most secure facility on the planet now, thanks to her." General Landry listened at the phone. " As soon as she arrives, yes sir." He hung up. Dr. Carolyn Lam, his daughter stood at his doorway. Landry waved her in. "What have you got for me?"

"We sent the alien med-techs back for a few items to get them out of here today. They have one of the units up and running in the storage room on Level 17. You should see it." She turned to leave.

"Hey, want to give your old man a check up?" He grinned pleasantly at her. She just rolled her eyes. "Aw c'mon. I want to see what all that money for med school produced."

"Is that an order, sir?" Lam wasn't having any of it. He sighed. "I am swamped today. But if you insist." She looked at him with resigned irritation. Working for her dad was a challenge. She really did not like him. But she loved her assignment at the SGC. Landry was disappointed and shook his head. Lam turned and left. The alarms went off and the Stargate activated.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," announced Sgt. Harriman. SF's ran into the gate room with loaded weapons. "Force field activated, sir." Landry walked up to check the situation. "It's General O'Neill's IDC, sir."

"Open the iris. Let's see his face when he can't get through the force field. I have been the butt of his practical jokes long enough. Let's see him deal with mine." Landry grinned. Colonel Reynolds walked up. "It's O'Neill. Got the new force field on." Both men grinned. This should be good. Sure enough, Jack stepped through to the ramp followed by the rest of SG-1. He spread his hands wide.

"Aunty Em, Aunty Em, I'm home." O'Neill called out. "Miss me?" He loped down the ramp and got stuck. "What? I've turned into a mime?" His hands pressed against an invisible wall.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here. Last I heard you were consorting with Fairies. That's against regulations, Airman." Landry spoke through the microphone. Landry referred to the situation a few days before on K'tau when the natives there mistook Lady Anna's hologram for a fairy.Landry had to send his "elf," Colonel Reynolds, and SG-3 to take care of the 'fairy problem' by request of the locals. Just having to write that report set his teeth on edge. This was payback.

"Funny." Jack faked a smile. "I get it, Hank, now lemme in."

"Don't know about that Jack. Those fairies are a menace. They could have put a spell on you." Landry kept a straight face. "I think a thorough medical exam is in order. You might still be carrying fairy dust around." He folded his arms across his chest and stood there expectantly. "Dr. Lam, send a med team to do a thorough and I mean thorough exam of anyone who could be infected by fairy dust." Reynolds just stared at him not believing what he was hearing. The diminutive sergeant was stifling a giggle.

"I'll handle this, sir." Carter walked forward and addressed the SF's. "General O'Neill is in trouble folks. We have to get him home. So, anyone here who believes in fairies, clap his hands." She clapped her hands. She was the only one. "Guess not sir. I tried." And then Teal'c put on his scary face and did the impossible. He clapped. So did the Team and then, everyone else dared not follow suit. The Gateroom thundered with the clapping.

Jack looked at Mitchell, then Mitchell's hands, and then, gave Mitchell a look that said 'and what's your problem.' Mitchell stared at everyone around him. He had no idea that the SGC could be this off the wall. He raised his hands to clap. "Wrong movie, sir."

"Ok, ok, you win Jack. Lower the force field. Welcome home." Landry went down to shake hands with his friend.

* * *

In Washington, DC, the Commonwealth's Earth Ambassador Aaron opened his ultra secure correspondence from Home Office. One message was secured more than all the rest. The outer instructions indicated that the Ambassador should go elsewhere away from the Embassy to read it. The Ambassador knew to use extreme security when he opened it and to dispose of it. Ambassador Aaron had enough years and training behind him to refrain from a showing a reaction. He slipped the message container into his pocket and continued to peruse his other mail. After making his replies, he informed his assistant that he wanted to take a walk alone. The assistant protested. But the Ambassador was firm, although he agreed to use the transporter so Earth security agents could not follow. The Ambassador set the transporter for a park a few miles away. But in the park he used his own ship's transporter to beam himself to the windswept Delaware shore. As far as the eye could see, no one was nearby. It was November after all. 

Opening the written paper message brought a shock. Paper messages were rare. But, they could not be traced electronically. The Ambassador was heartsick. Assassins were pursuing His Lady, perhaps even here. On the Royal Matriarch's instructions, he was to construct a false trail to several other planets after Lady Anna made her visit to the President. He must follow Nana's exact instructions. He was to use Anna's body doubles. And he must prepare for her arrival when he was away from the Embassy. No one could know later that she was still on Earth. All Embassy personnel under him would be rotated out beginning immediately. Only members of the Royal Clan would replace them. The Ambassador was sad but felt honored that his Matriarch trusted him that much. Besides, Anna was his childhood friend and his cousin. The Ambassador walked to the edge of the ocean and immersed the papers. They dissolved immediately.

* * *

It was time for Lady Anna to travel to her new post. But she needed to wash her trail. Her distant cousin, Captain Amos, stood ready on the bridge of the '_Benjamin,'_ Lady Anna's personal yacht. His Lady had just arrived and was on her way to the bridge. He wondered if she would take command or just watch today. One thing was certain. She was in trouble. And he would be damned if anything happened to her on his watch. He had received his orders from the Royal Matriarch this morning. Princess Ellen meant business. After all, the Lady was the last of her direct line and his cousin. He was among her inner circle even if he was so much younger. This was not the time to trust outsiders. On his own authority, he had removed from the ship anyone not directly connected to the Royal Clan by birth. They were temporarily a little shorthanded, but Nana would take care of that problem later. His duty to the Clan outweighed any other, which was why he was in command of the '_Benjamin.'_

Lady Anna walked on to the bridge and saluted Captain Amos. He returned the salute. General O'Neill had devised a clever way to give military dignity to her troops. Salutes were the rule now. She approved heartily.

"Captain Amos, so good to see you again. Are you ready to depart?" So, she would not take command. He nodded and moved to the command chair. "Please have all my things jettisoned and destroyed immediately." His eyebrows went up but he made the order as requested. "Now, here is the new flight plan." She handed him paper. This was extreme. He held it and nodded. "Did you have the ship scanned as I instructed?" He nodded again. "Inform me when we reach the Junction. Then read these instructions." She watched him for a reaction. There was none. Good. Then, Lady Anna turned and left.

Captain Amos took the ship out of orbit. Instead of plotting a course to Earth through hyperspace, he proceeded to the wormhole Junction point. The Commonwealth's capital planet was near a stable natural wormhole. The Commonwealth learned to use this wormhole to send its ships far across the galaxy and to some other places nearby. Much shipping moved through here because it was economical. Large distances could be traversed without using regular fuel. And time was money in any society. So, he sent a priority signal to the Junction traffic control. They were moved to the front of the line. No doubt the merchant captains were peeved. That was not his problem.

The natural wormhole worked much like a Stargate but had more complications. There were multiple fixed entries and fixed exits if one knew where and how. Making the transfer from normal space to wormhole space was treacherous. Gravity waves inside the wormhole could rip a ship apart during and after translation. But those same gravity waves provided extreme propulsion if used correctly. To use them correctly involved a science the Goa'uld had never learned. But the Commonwealth Admiralty already knew how for many centuries. Probes initially determined that regular propulsion would destroy a ship entering or exiting. Instead, their scientists devised special "sails" made of photons emitted from one side. These sails caught the "wind" of a gravity wave and moved the vessel along with it. So Captain Amos called for "lighting the sails" and made his entrance. The '_Benjamin'_ made a smooth translation through the Junction. From this point on, the starship could not be tracked.

* * *

Once Jack was back at the SGC, routine dogged his heels. Having been off-world for three months meant a special medical exam. It was unlikely that he had any contagion since that time was spent with the advanced alien humans of the Commonwealth. Their medical science was 1500 years more advanced than the best on Earth. And they proved it with the lavish gifts of medical scanning equipment and biobeds now assembled in the Infirmary. Once he could escape, the General loped out of the medical ward. 

"So where you going, Carter?" Jack caught up with her after his physical exam.

"I'm taking a hop to San Diego. Plane leaves in forty minutes." Sam smiled at Jack. Military personnel were permitted to use scheduled military transports if space was available at any time, even on time off so long as they were in uniform. It sure beat waiting in lines at the airport over this holiday. "Want to come? I'm an Auntie you know. Mark would be happy to have you." He just shook his head. "Aw c'mon, sir. It's Thanksgiving. Can't spend it alone. Daniel is going to Sarah's. Teal'c is going to Chulak. Mitchell is going to his grandma's. I'd like you to come."

"Can't. Sorry. I'm having Thanksgiving at the White House." He looked sad. Jack smiled, pointed, and started to walk off. "But you have fun. That's an order."

"Have a good time, Sir." She looked at him sadly too.

* * *

On Chulak, Teal'c breathed in the sweet smell of air from his homeworld. He was gone so much, that just standing there felt good. 

"Tec Mat'Te Bratac, my old friend." Teal'c advanced to clasp forearms with Master Bratac. "It is good to see you."

"Word of your actions on the Hak'taur vessel reached even here. Come. We dine at my house tonight." Bratac led him off to the city. "Are these Hak'taur really so powerful?" He looked over at Teal'c to judge his reaction. Teal'c smiled a broad grin.

"They are more powerful than the Goa'uld. Perhaps they rival the Asgaard. With my own eyes I saw them destroy a whole planet without seeming to fire weapons as we know them." Teal'c saw Bratac's face. "They have ships so large Anubis' mothership would fit inside with room for many more. You are troubled, Master Bratac?"

"Yes, we have also heard how much they hate the Jaffa. It is nothing they say. It is how they look at us when they think we are not watching. But we know." Bratac rubbed his beard. "Teal'c, how can we be certain they will not come for us, eventually?"

"Yes, it is a troubling question. But for now, they have use for us. I hope to show them our honor and our abilities to be good allies. They fear us. In time, they will come to know us. I am certain of this. But you are right. They do hate the Jaffa almost as much as they hate the Goa'uld." He looked around the familiar forest. "It is good to be home to rest. The Tauri are celebrating their Day of Thanks. I have four days here, my friend. We have much to discuss."

"Is it true these Hak'taur live as long as Jaffa?" Bratac was very curious. Hak'taur was a Goa'uld word for advanced human. "Many System Lords sought to find a Hak'taur for a superior host, yet feared them and would destroy an advanced human society. I understand their anger at losing a whole planet to Apophis." Bratac had not met anyone from the Commonwealth yet.

"Longer, my friend. They can live as many as three hundred years. I myself have met one over two hundred years. And he did not look older than O'Neill. I have met another who was younger, but he looked like a very old man." Teal'c shook his head. "I do not know how it works. But I cannot understand why the Asgaard will not permit O'Neill to benefit from the Hak'taur medicine. They say he would live another eighty years more than he would."

"You say O'Neill cannot benefit without the Asgaard's permission? Strange. You would think they would do anything they could for him. He has saved them so many times." Bratac was puzzled. "Have any of the other Tauri taken the medicine?"

"I do not know. That is troubling too. If Colonel Carter thought it was a good idea, she would try it on herself first to see if it were safe for O'Neill." Teal'c smiled at the sight of the city. He stopped to gaze upon it. "Perhaps the Hak'taur have not offered her the opportunity. Anyway, a few years ago, Thor put some kind of lock on O'Neill's Code of Life. The Tauri call it DNA. No one can tamper with General O'Neill, not even another Asgaard. Thor thought he was protecting the General. Maybe Thor cannot remove it. Ironic, instead of helping O'Neill, they have condemned him."

"Warriors such as we and O'Neill find comfort in ourselves and in our cause. Come. Our friends are waiting." Bratac increased his pace. Teal'c nodded and walked with him silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Anna's yacht, the Starship '_Benjamin'_ exited the Wormhole and continued to its first destination. Captain Amos received another paper message from his Lady. She wanted him to retrieve from the surface supplies she had waiting. It took about an hour and then they departed. Anna knew her previous luggage was marked with tracers. Her things were also probably impregnated with other devices as well. No sense in taking chances on what those things were. By now, her maids were in custody. Her conversation with Lady Janelle in front of her servants had been pre-planned by them both. The hunt was on for her would-be assassins. 

Lady Anna dialed the Stargate. She would wash her trail several times before going to Earth. Captain Amos left that system by hyperspace. He had precious cargo to deliver to another star system. He smiled to himself that he was privileged to know her true plans. Apparently Lady Anna just wanted it to look like she was going to Earth. In reality, she was going to Cestius Three, or so he thought. Her double would do her duty and remain on board in seclusion even through transport to the surface. No one would be the wiser.

Source: William Wordsworth ("Character of the Happy Warrior"), the warrior "finds comfort in himself and in his cause."

size1 width"100" noshade color"#efefef" aligncenter


	3. Greetings

**Chapter 3 Greetings**

Major General Jack O'Neill was at Stargate Command waiting for Lady Anna to arrive from off world. He had returned earlier that day from his three-month assignment in the Commonwealth. His day had been busy. Jack completed his physical examination with Dr. Lam the new Chief Medical Officer. The results showed he was in better shape than before he left. Commonwealth doctors healed his knees and his back. Then Jack spent lunch wallowing in Earth food. With his Blackberry in hand, he stuffed himself with pizza, burritos, salsa, salad, and cake. He even had time to pick up his email over coffee. Fortunately, his regular correspondence was permitted while he was assigned to his duties in the Commonwealth. So, he only had a dozen new emails to read. Jack dreaded picking up his personal voicemail. But it was not so bad, and he cleared those out as well. The world had not come to an end because of his absence. Now, he was ready, but not very happy, to receive this visitor. She was a real pain in the mikta.

General Landry briefed O'Neill on the progress made on installing Lady Anna's gifts. Lady Anna had promised O'Neill that her people wanted to help Earth advance. Four days ago, the Lady arrived with Jack for quick visit. Among multiple gifts, she brought Commonwealth force field technology to protect the Gate room and the mountain. She gave a bio filter to fit across the Gate to protect Earth from alien spores, germs, and other contaminants. In addition, she gave them five mobile medical units to upgrade the SGC's medical capabilities and provide state of the art medical care on other bases, such as the Alpha Site. And she gave them a ZPM. Ostensibly, these gifts were to show appreciation for General O'Neill's efforts to help the Commonwealth defend itself. But Lady Anna used the visit as an excuse to contact President Hayes and present her case for an extended stay. She asked him if he would accept her as the Commonwealth's Special Ambassador in charge of Earth Development. While the Lady agreed to exchange advanced knowledge, President Hayes agreed to host her while her political problems were sorted out at home. The President ordered Jack be the one to deal with the Lady. Like everyone else, the President was impressed with the generosity of the gifts. By every indication, helping her helped Earth.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," announced Chief Master Sgt. Harriman. The grey haired non-com made sure the Iris covering the Stargate was closed. Alarms sounded. SF's ran to the Gate room with gun bolts slamming. "Force field activated, sir," the diminutive sergeant informed General Landry as he walked up to the console.

"Who's calling?" Landry inquired less than patiently. This little guy was too good at his job Landry thought. I'll never get to yell at him.

"It's Colonel Pierce's IDC from the Alpha Site." Chief Master Sergeant Harriman had risen in the ranks from mere technician to perform sensitive duties as General Landry's aide. He was as high as any non-commissioned officer could ever get without becoming a commissioned officer. Everyone with a lick of sense knew the military was really run by these guys. "Message coming through, sir, on screen now."

Colonel Pierce's face came on the monitor. He addressed General Landry. "We have the 'package,' sir. Awaiting your orders. And we have some important new information."

"Call General O'Neill to the Gate room, Sergeant."

Chief Master Sgt. Harriman paged General O'Neill. Landry knew that by using the word 'package' Colonel Pierce was telling him all was in order and no alien incursion forced him to activate the wormhole. Had he said anything else, nothing would make Landry open the Iris. The code word changed on a deliberately irregular timetable and more often as needed. In this case, the General wanted to be certain the Lady was not bringing an army with her or worse was compromised herself.

"What have you got for us, Colonel? The reception committee is forming up now. Ah, here he is." Jack loped into the Gate room and looked up to the control room. He nodded to Landry.

"Sirs, we need to know that anti-surveillance is activated. We need to be certain that General O'Neill and the rest of his team have destroyed any articles of clothing they acquired during their stay abroad. Please make sure they use zats." The zat was a Goa'uld personal energy weapon like a side arm with a twist. One shot stunned the victim. Two shots killed. And three shots disintegrated. Colonel Pierce knew this operation required the strictest security.

Dealing with the advanced humans of the Star Commonwealth of Planets meant re-thinking what surveillance could be. After all, they had been able to determine from high orbit that the SGC was compromised by other aliens and by Earth-based powers as well. To assure their own security, the Commonwealth destroyed the alien transmission relays spread throughout the solar system. To show their good will and appreciation for Jack O'Neill's efforts on their behalf, the Commonwealth gave anti-surveillance equipment for use at many strategic Earth sites. As a result of these gifts by Earth's new allies, the SGC was the most secure facility on the planet.

But it was also a certainty Earth had not been told everything. Upon her arrival at the Alpha Site, Lady Anna informed Colonel Pierce that clothing fibers could act as transmitters and recording devices. Considering the extreme danger, she disclosed this secret of her own surveillance techniques. Security had to be tight around Lady Anna. Assassins were after her. The Lady changed into clothing she sent ahead on her last visit to Stargate Command four days ago. Then she watched an SF use a zat three times on her discarded apparel. By the terms of her agreement with the President, Lady Anna's security was a direct matter of concern to Earth.

"Jack, we have reason to believe your clothing is bugged. You have to change and destroy it. Shoes too." Jack threw his hands up and walked away to change. Landry turned to the little Sergeant and told him to inform all persons who had contact with the Commonwealth to do the same. "Just a few minutes, Colonel. They went to change."

Jack left the room to change and destroy the BDU's he had worn during his stay in the Commonwealth and his dress uniforms. On his way back to the VIP room he was using, Jack ran into Daniel. "Whoa there Danny! Heads up. We have to destroy all things we wore or were given back on the ship. Seems they bugged the fabric. Shoes, too." Jack frowned and pointed down. "I had just broken these in. Aw crap." Jack smirked and walked off. "The fun never stops with her."

Daniel stared after him and then started off to change too. Then he remembered to call Sam. But it was too late. She was already airborne. So Daniel told Landry he missed her. A call was placed to the plane on an urgent priority. A few minutes later Jack and Daniel were back in fresh BDU's and new shoes from the base quartermaster.

"Mr. Secretary, are you ready?" General Landry walked the dignitary down from the control room. They stood before the Stargate. His guest nodded. "Ok, send her through."

Even considering these people were primitive, this reception was pitiful, thought Lady Anna. The Lady appeared through the Stargate with a retinue of only five people as agreed beforehand. Her attendants managed the many floating containers of luggage. Her retainers consisted of one older woman, two young women, and two young men. Her Ambassador would provide other assistance as needed. Lady Anna surveyed the scene. Three Earth officers stood before her. O'Neill wore his attitude outwardly and did not wear his dress uniform. Some man in one of those non-descript Earth suits stood next to the general named Landry and gaped at her insolently. The other officer, Reynolds, was present in sloppy attire and assessed her ladies with a practiced eye. And numerous men pointed silly primitive weapons at her. Dr. Jackson was present and offered her a bow. The rest of the men barely offered her that courtesy and nothing as a present, not even flowers. But, the Lady was a consummate diplomat and politician. She was on their territory now. Allowances had to be made. Perhaps the natives were too poor and too ignorant to offer a proper greeting.

Lady Anna kept a smile on her face and graciously acknowledged the presence of the two Generals. "Greetings my lords. On behalf of my sovereign, His Majesty King David, my Family Clan, and myself, we thank you for this opportunity to bring greater understanding between our two great peoples. We are grateful for this opportunity to work with your sovereign, the President of the United States, Henry Hayes. We hope that all our efforts will prove fruitful and encourage further exchanges between us."

Lady Anna waited for the armed men to lower their weapons. They didn't. This insult was amazing. At the Alpha Site, Colonel Pierce made her guards yield their weapons. He checked that she was not armed. She was, but he could not determine it with his methods. As far as they knew, she was no threat to them. She had some other devices, but they would only protect her passively. Additionally, she had her communications gear, which should be undetectable as well. Anna left nothing to chance. She kept her expression congenial to show only what she wanted others to see. To help the situation along, she beamed her best smile at the two Generals.

"Welcome to Earth, Lady Anna. We look forward to the opportunity to exchange our knowledge and culture." General Landry indicated the man to his right. "Ma'am, this is Mr. Peter Soames, Secretary of State, our foreign minister. He is here to represent the President." Soames nodded to her. "You know Dr. Jackson and Colonel Reynolds, and of course General O'Neill." The three officers gave her a head nod. Screw the bows.

"Hank, allow me, please." O'Neill walked up to the force field. He looked her over and knew she was up to something. "Ma'am, I have to ask you to relinquish all your weapons and other…toys you may have with you." He stuck his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to one side, waiting. "Or you can stand there all day." Jack observed her non-reaction reaction. "C'mon, I know about some of that stuff. Colonel Carter briefed me about some of your advanced technology. I can't let you in front of the President if you are armed. Let's have it. All of it."

"My Lord General, I have been invited by your sovereign, the President." Lady Anna smiled and paused to see reactions. _No invited visiting dignitary would be treated like this. It was absurd. What did O'Neill think he was doing?_

The Secretary of State had welcomed many dignitaries who brought their own security personnel, all armed. _Why was O'Neill so concerned that he would boldly challenge an invited guest? Well she IS an alien, he must know something I don't, but still..._

"What protection does your sovereign offer me?"

Poker played by experts is a game of skill more than chance. The suited man was about to reply when O'Neill gave him a look that said stay out of it.

"Well, ma'am, that would depend." Jack studied her. _Oh she was busy fishing for something._ "See, we are still unsure what kind of protection we might need, from you."

"My Lord General, you are indeed the great warrior your legend proclaims." She hesitated to view reactions around her. The Secretary of State was aghast. _Treating me like this is an unimaginable insult. What was O'Neill trying to prove? It make no sense._ "Are you suggesting that I, the Ambassador of my people would harm your sovereign? Or yourself, perhaps?"

Daniel could not let Jack continue this course. The Secretary of State was also getting angry at him. "Of course not, ma'am. You have graciously permitted us in your presence many times without guards and allowed us to carry weapons in your presence. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Daniel, stay out of this." Jack used his command voice. "Ma'am, I must insist. Relinquish all your weapons. Or you go no farther."

The others sucked in their breaths. O'Neill must know something terrible to act this way. What was this alien up to? She didn't look like a mad bomber, so what was the problem?

"If I comply, I ask that no one here but you witness what I shall remove and give into your care."

Jack had raised the ante but she raised him back. The Lady kept eye contact only with O'Neill, but in her peripheral vision, she noticed the foreign minister react with shock and surprise. _Interesting. That one could not mask his emotions._ O'Neill had still not answered. So, she stood there patiently. He looked at her while she looked at him. No one moved or spoke.

"Okay. They stay here." O'Neill indicated her staff. "You come with me and strip." Heads swung around at him. Her entourage gasped. The man in the suit was about to protest. Daniel's jaw dropped. But Jack held up his right forefinger and said to him, "Ack. Ack," making it plain no protests would be tolerated.

Actually, she was amused, but she showed nothing. He would never find it all. And the worse he treated her, the better the treatment she would receive from the President when he made amends.

"Or you can just turn around and leave." He smiled back at her. _How was that for a raise, you impossible woman,_ Jack thought to himself. _You are up to something big time, but I'll figure it out. _

_Wonderful_, thought Lady Anna. _He just walked into a trap. It was so simple to push a man in the right direction, especially this one._ So she smiled sadly and answered softly. "You would assault me…again? Is this how I can expect to be treated here?"

She looked at the man in the suit. Anna checked his raise. Jack did not move. The man in the suit was obviously appalled. The other men were restless but deferred to O'Neill. _Interesting. I have raised his prestige and power, good. Maybe we can get some things accomplished after all._

"Again? What is she talking about, General O'Neill?" The Secretary looked at this small, frail lady and could not imagine what she could do to harm anyone, let alone provoke O'Neill into hurting her.

"A misunderstanding. That's all, sir." Jack looked back at Anna. "Ma'am. I am not joking. If you want our protection, you must disarm. Then we can talk about your security arrangements."

"In the interest of diplomacy," Anna paused for effect. The Lady saw her opening and took it. "I shall submit myself to your care if you will grant me your professional and personal protection; even as I gave you mine among my people."

She needed military protection and knew he was the best for Special Operations. More to the point, he was not compromised by her opposition. All eyes went back to O'Neill. Obviously, more was going on here than they knew. But what it was could only be guessed. Jack did not respond. Anna shrugged, feigning indifference.

"If I have no way to protect myself here, then you must assume the responsibility. I trust only your own honored self with my life and the future of our kingdom's succession." There, she really pushed a heap of chips in the pot to raise him again. She raised her eyes to his and kept them wide. He was drowning in them. The trap was sprung.

Jack considered her words. "Meaning we are back to where you go, I go. But if you don't go, I don't go?" She had such an effect on him. He saw her many sides, gentle and vulnerable while also being shrewd and manipulating. But after three months, he could usually get past her act.

"To borrow your own phrase, togetherness cuts both ways, My Lord General." Anna's eyes danced with amusement. Then she switched all at once. "But yes, we shall go together, not for our own honor but to do the right thing for our people according to God's laws. And for this, the enemy will be delivered into the hands of a woman." Her presence filled the room.

The other men listening were worried. Something about these words struck Daniel as familiar. He could not place it. General Landry knew she was going somewhere with this. And Jack was walking right into it.

The Secretary of State looked at her anew. No one prepared him for the gravitas of her personality. She had the presence of a Maggie Thatcher, known as the Iron Lady. No make that a Catherine the Great of Russia, the first Queen Elizabeth, and a host of other powerful women politicians. By appearance, she was only a very young, and very beautiful woman, except for the ancient eyes. The Secretary of State wondered just how old she really was to be able to pull off an effect like this. And, he realized this exchange would determine the future of the planet. O'Neill was pulling the tail of the tiger.

Daniel decided to diffuse the tension. Jack wasn't rushing to agree. "Ma'am, perhaps you would allow Jack to use your devices? If, of course, he needs them to protect you?"

Anna shrugged and nodded. Of course he would use her devices. Theirs were a joke. She watched Jack think it over. The offer was consistent with the President's orders to deal with her. He decided to raise her.

"If I agree no arguments. I'm in charge." Jack caught a glance from the Secretary of State. Soames was ok with this. Anna saw it too. She shrugged again. "I mean it." Jack pushed her a little more. _Finally, I might get the upper hand here, he thought. She's on my turf. I see through her._

Anna took her time to consider his demand. _It would not do to appear too eager._ This situation was better than she had dared to hope. Having the greatest living military hero as your champion was the best possible scenario. With assassins nipping at her heals, she had a big dog for protection. _Heck with the insult. The President would pay dearly for it later._

"If you agree to provide your protection, I shall be content to follow your lead, sir." Anna checked his raise and waited quietly. The man in the suit was listening intently but stood ready to object.

_Interesting._ _Landry was clearly surprised at the suited man. He expected the man to say something. That official was a player. General O'Neill would not entertain her request if the suited man did not have the authority to agree. Very interesting. But the insult here was monstrous. What could Jack be thinking to do this so publicly? Was there some opposition to her presence here that he was pandering to?_

Jack thought about his response. His regular Friday night poker game kept his instincts sharp. It was a game he understood. The hands were equal.

S_he is in a tough position and really wants my help. After all, she just declared it to everyone listening and offered advanced knowledge and technology, to boot. Ok, I just found out for sure her odds must be better here. Why? She must think that if she left she would risk her neck with less competent people and a more difficult situation. But, if she left, then Earth would not get all the extra attention, high level influence, and accelerated advancement that hosting her would assure. Not to mention the fact that a really powerful leader would owe us one. But if the assassins killed her here, all bets are off. The downside of letting her get killed here is unknown. I have to find out the downside. The President wants to know and he's right. Maybe Lady Anna and I could split this pot. Poker is such an interesting game._

"You agree to follow my lead?" Jack was suspicious. She was such a control freak. An extremely beautiful control freak would be a better description. Anna nodded her agreement. "We stick together until this is resolved to our mutual satisfaction or you leave by your own decision." Jack wanted to be certain there was an out. "For how long are we agreeing to this situation? Weeks, months, years, how long?" Jack remembered that time did not mean the same thing to these long-lived humans. When you could live for two or three hundred years, what did a few years mean?

"It could be a year, more or less."

_Now why would he ask me this question here and now? My ambassador should have settled this question for the President before I arrived. In fact, my ambassador should have arranged a much better greeting than this abomination. I represent a people six times the population of this entire planet and this is the best these barbarians could do to welcome me? Unbelievable. They must think I am really out of power. Fools._

Jack grimaced. Then, Lady Anna realized the problem with the qualification about leaving.

"As for leaving, it is possible My Lord General that we might need to travel off-world, although I do not anticipate it at this moment. If it becomes necessary for my protection, then you are still obligated." Anna wanted to be sure that there was someplace to run if things got out of control. "Also, it is possible that your own duties to your people might require you to travel off-world. I expect to accompany you without prejudice." She considered her request and added, " I want to know you will honor the spirit not just the letter of our agreement."

"And just what are you offering in return, so I am clear?" Jack decided this was an opportunity to land some more fancy equipment quickly. "And feel free to be specific."

"Specific? How can I know what could be accomplished here before I begin?" Then she saw his frown. "Of course, I do have some suggestions for the near term. But, standing here where everyone can hear is not a good idea." Jack turned to walk away. "Of course, we could discuss it privately, while I am relinquishing my personal protective devices." Jack turned back to listen. "If you are satisfied, fine. If not, then I shall leave, with my devices." _Hooked him._

Jack shot a look over at the Secretary of State. Soames nodded. "Lower the force field." Jack ordered. He held out his hand. "Welcome to Earth, Lady Anna." She stepped off the ramp. Anna put both hands in his and smiled sweetly. Why not? She just got everything she wanted.

* * *

Not everyone else got what they wanted. President Mikhailov of the Russian Federation placed a call to President Henry Hayes. Sometimes, the players at the top just had to speak directly. President Mikhailov could speak passably good English. Nevertheless, he used a translator and corrected, as he needed. The gist of the conversation was to inform the United States that hosting such a powerful alien leader was something to be shared. The subtext of the conversation indicated that leaks still existed from old-fashioned spying and good detective work. But truth is stranger than fiction. There was a Goa'uld spy in the ranks of the Russian military. Even though Lady Anna eradicated the Goa'uld on Earth three months ago, others had arrived courtesy of Ba'al. 

After the phone call, President Hayes turned to his Off-world Advisor, retired Lt. General George Hammond. He stood there lost in thought for a moment. Then he made a decision. "George, what's the probability that the Goa'uld are back? It's just a little too convenient that today when the Lady arrived only a few hours ago, the President of Russia knew about it."

"Sir, it could just as easily be someone from her own political opposition making contact with our opposition." Hammond paused and added, "or it could be simple internal spying. We won't know without asking Lady Anna what she can do to help us. If it is the Goa'uld, she will deal with it. We have seen her do it before."

"That's what I don't want her to do. Not the way she did before, George. It has to be handled quietly. I promised President Mikhailov there would not be another public event. It would destabilize him and us. Call the Commonwealth Ambassador and see if they will cooperate. At least we can use some of their fancy equipment to make certain we are not bugged again by anyone else." Hayes walked Hammond to the door. "I'll see you at Camp David after Thanksgiving, George."

"Yes sir. Don't worry. I'll be back Friday afternoon." Hammond turned to leave and to make his calls and get to the Pentagon. "The _Daedalus_ is in orbit. I can use its transporter. Friday, sir."

* * *

Carter sat on the transport plane outbound to San Diego. Taking a hop meant uncomfortable seating. Transport planes usually hauled cargo. The benches provided were utilitarian. At least the trip would be short enough. But the jarring on her bones set her to thinking just to block out the discomfort. Something about the last exercise on the Jericho just did not sit right. She leaned back and tried to go through it step by step. 

Over the next two hours Carter reviewed Einstein's theory, E equals mc2 as it applied to the _Jericho's _exercise. According to the equation, the total amount of energy obtainable from an object is equivalent to the mass of the object multiplied by the square of the speed of speed of light.

This equation was crucial in the development of the atomic bomb. By measuring the mass of different atomic nuclei and comparing that number with the mass of the individual protons and neutrons, one can obtain an estimate of the binding energy available within an atomic nuclei. This not only showed that it was possible to release energy by fusion of light nuclei or fission of heavy nuclei, but also to estimate the amount of energy, which can be released.

A kilogram of mass completely converts into 21.48076431 megatons of TNT

Carter knew that conversions of mass to energy are seldom 100 percent efficient. One theoretically perfect conversion would result from a collision of matter and antimatter; for most cases, byproducts are produced instead of energy, and therefore very little mass is actually converted. In the equation, mass is energy, but for the sake of clarity, the word converted is used.

Carter spun her wheels for the rest of the flight with no good answer. She knew in her heart that something else happened. She decided that whatever the Commonwealth used to blow up that planet, it was not a Mark IX naquadah and naquadria enhanced nuke. There just wasn't enough material. In fact, even if the aliens got 100 percent out of their yield, it would take many more than one nuke. Not even a whole pod of missiles could have done it. And it didn't matter whether they were using fission or fusion. She had to call the General once she had a secure com line. The aliens were deceiving everyone.

* * *

Walking to the VIP quarters on the base, Jack knew he had been manipulated. _None of this made sense. She should have thrown a hissy fit. But she didn't. Why?_ After Anna entered, Jack shut the door to one of the VIP rooms on the base. Warily, he regarded his charge. The Supreme Military Commander of fantastically advanced human aliens was up to something. Lady Anna said she wanted to stay temporarily until the politics at home worked out in her favor and the assassins after her were caught. In the meantime, she offered to do something nice for Earth. But, Jack did not believe she was just trying to save her own neck. It didn't track. 

Jack believed Anna wanted something here. After Apophis torched one of her planets, this woman tried to fight the Goa'uld all by herself with a handful of friends. She led a strike force for the sole purpose of shaming the other leaders to fight. For her troubles, she had already gotten herself killed twice and was revived in a sarcophagus by her troops. Anyone who could go through the Gate barely armed with only a handful of equally untrained and barely armed cohorts was too bold to run from assassins. No, she would turn on them and eat them alive. She must be after something else. Something big.

"Have a seat, ma'am." Jack gestured to the sitting area. "Now, tell me all about what you are going to do for us." He stood over her and waited patiently. One thing he had learned these past three months, she responded well to honey, not vinegar. He had worse ready if she were foolish enough to think he wouldn't know if she lied to him. "The President authorized me to inquire regarding the specific terms you offered him a few days ago."

"Jack, we both know I shall keep my word to you. The President knows this too or he wouldn't have sent more contractors to me or allowed me to come. He and I understand each other well enough on this score. The problem is between us. Jack, I think we have to be careful not to hurt one another in this process. We both know there is nothing I can guarantee until we study the problem. I am here to do that. It is enough for now." Anna spoke quietly. She knew Jack liked straight talk. She told him what he wanted to hear. But she still had to control his emotions. He covered them well, but he had strong feelings. "Jack, please, we don't have to be adversarial about this. Standing over me like that does not intimidate me. I concede you are a very large, very tall, handsome man. Now please sit down." Anna smoothed her skirt while he decided. _Very good. He sat._

Jack noticed the compliment. She thought he was handsome. A small corner of his mouth went up, but he regained control.

"Anna, I know you are up to something. And don't repeat to me that you are always up to something."

Jack stretched back to appear at ease. He was never at ease in her presence. The woman was a study in contradictions. She was gorgeous but dangerous. She was ruthless and kind. She had a superior intelligence that suffered no fools, and yet she had a sweet disposition. She was courageous and vulnerable. She could be bloody-minded and diplomatic. He found her fascinating. She was also probably old enough to be his grandmother. Between the genetic manipulations called "Genetic Restoration" and the medical equivalent of plastic surgery, The Lady was a truly lovely woman. She was also tough as nails. She would have to be to rise to this political status.

"We both know you don't care about these would-be assassins. You could eat their lunch. I asked you in here to hear the situation privately. Before we go forward, what's this all about?"

_Very good. He did think outside the box. Impressive._

"Jack, you continue to show me why you are a great military man." Anna smiled back at him. "I don't need convincing anymore, you know."

"Anna, cut the crap. What do you want here? Really." Jack wasn't buying into her ploy. "You have enough resources to find these folks and root them out. Then you can go back to your precious military and your little war. I have seen you in action. You live to run that military. You would never leave without a very pressing and urgent reason."

"You are correct, My Lord General. But my internal problems other than their nuisance value to you, have no bearing on our business together." That was about as close to the truth as she could actually say without lying. "I do have internal political problems. And I have been instructed by Nana to become less visible in the government temporarily."

"Didn't you have someplace else to go? I mean you must have a home away from the Capital or on some other planet. Or why not just stay out with the fleet at one of your secret bases?" Daniel had briefed him about her holdings. She owned many estates and properties throughout the Commonwealth. "Certainly security out with the fleet is sufficient."

"Yes, Jack. I have many places to go. But it still does not solve the problem of being out of the public eye. As long as I am there, I shall be blamed for everything. And those who want to stir up trouble will to continue to have a focus." _He is well informed for an outsider new to their society. It must be that Dr. Jackson. _"Anyway, His Majesty, the King, needs to make a gesture to certain groups to show he is willing to settle matters to everyone's satisfaction. Making me leave, however temporarily, is one such gesture. It will take time to bring the different factions to the negotiations. Many concessions will have to be made. But as I said, these matters are all internal to our society." _Now how much of that will satisfy him?_

"So why Earth? Why here? There must be other planets with which you have good relations? Or are there?" Jack smelled a rat. "Maybe none of them wanted to host you?"

"No, Jack. We have good relations with other worlds. Some are nearly as advanced as your people, Jack. Some would welcome me. But, I wanted someplace different, someplace new. I have been to all those worlds. I even have reasons to go to a few of them." Anna looked him straight in the eye. "Jack, we are alike in this. We both need a challenge. And we like to see new places and new people. You and I are explorers."

"Oh please. Don't tell me that you would rather sit in a place you call a 'disappointing primitive backwater' than someplace more 'civilized'." Jack got surly with her. "We have something you want. And you want it very badly, ma'am. So you may as well tell me the truth."

"Jack, get this straight once and for all. I mean it. I have never ever lied to you. You just don't listen." Anna knew she was getting under his skin now. His pupils narrowed. His breathing became shallower. His muscle tone tensed. His posture stiffened. _How could this man who practiced concealing his feelings not know to control these other telltale signs?_ "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me a liar to my face."

"Ma'am, there's little difference between lying outright and withholding information in order to mislead me." Jack forced himself to relax. Staying loose kept options open. It also helped to divert the opponent's attention to where they were more vulnerable. "Ok, let's see your toys." He tapped the tabletop. "Put your things there." Jack reached back into a drawer for a pad and pen. He might as well take notes. Lady Anna hesitated, but he tapped the table again. She sighed.

_Oh well, I was going to give him a set of most of these anyway. If he is going to defend me, he would need them. But he knows I would give them to him anyway, or does he? Maybe he is afraid I wouldn't? What has gotten into him today? I have to get control of him and quickly. Well, his little crude power play must elevate him somehow in the eyes of his superiors. Let's just get this done. If it really help establish his power, so be it. I need him firmly established for all this to work._

"Do you want the weapons only or everything?" Anna hoped he would not really make her undress. "I am carrying mostly defensive items and communications gear." _There, that was straightforward. It should divert his attention away from my motives. _"Are we being watched or recorded?" Jack shook his head no. "What do you prefer to see?"

"Everything. I'll decide later what you can keep." Jack was very curious now. "Start from the top." He pointed to her head. Anna reached back to remove her jeweled hair clip that secured her long hair in a neat double roll at her neck. Her tresses fell down past her waist. Jack swallowed and held out his hand for the item. Her thick long hair was chestnut brown with red highlights. It was beautiful. He wanted to touch it. Instead he said, "one hair clip? What does it do?"

"It holds back my hair, Jack." Anna decided to have some fun with this. She laughed a light girl's laugh. "Alright, it also is a multifunctional tool." She held her hand out to take it back. He dropped it in her hand. Anna twisted the latch and pulled back the base. Several small tools fell out.

"Into burglary, Anna? I didn't think breaking and entering was your line." Jack decided to enjoy this too. She shot him a look. "What do these do?"

"They open locks. In fact they open lots of things. Good guess. And they can be used to fix or tamper with Goa'uld equipment." She then unsealed the center red jewel. "This can be used to burn a hole in wood or less dense metals." She unlatched an underpinning and re-attached the jewel. Then she played with it in the light and targeted his pad. It began to smoke and then caught fire. He jumped up for a pitcher of water to put out the blaze. "It also provides an effective diversion." Anna deadpanned the last remark.

"Funny. Don't do that again without warning me." Jack was unnerved but saw the humor. He got himself a towel from the bathroom and another paper pad. "I suppose it could also ignite explosives. Naquadah too?"

"Very good, you are catching on, Jack." She smiled. Anna removed her broach. "This is my personal shield. It is voice activated as well as touch sensitive. Remember the day we spoke to the Mayor and the crowd became unruly?" Jack nodded in remembrance. "You did not understand it at the time, but I used my personal shield to extricate you from an assassination attempt." Jack thought back to wonder how she had gotten him out of there. "And My Lord General, though you did not realize it, several times I had to intervene on your behalf to protect you."

He looked at her gravely. This was news. "I didn't know. Thank you, Anna." He met her gaze. "When were you going to tell me?"

"It wasn't necessary. They were after me not you." She stopped and decided to tell him the rest. "Jack, the night I sequestered you, after the museum incident," she took a deep breath. "That night I had to do it. More was happening than I could tell you then. Believe me when I tell you it was for your own good."

"Oh, you mean the night you threw me in the pokey, er jail?" Jack was still pissed. "Ah. And you want me to believe it was for my own good?" He looked at her in disbelief. She just gave him a look that said don't push it. "Okay." He waved his hand. "Next time, just tell me."

"I had to contain you. You would not behave. You could have gotten us both killed. But, I turned it around on the conspirators. I set the mob against them. And then I called the President to settle you down."

Anna sighed. He could be such an unpredictable jerk. But he was her jerk, or almost. He tapped on the table in irritation. Anna sighed, wondering why she let him have this intimacy with her. The truth was he was a welcome diversion from sycophantic courtiers and other suck ups. She liked Jack's phrase, 'suck up.' Casting a curious look at him she shrugged. Then she removed her earrings. Two were small unobtrusive little metal studs. Two were the same red jewels as the hair clasp. But she began to fuss with something in her hair towards the center back of her mane.

"Ah, there it is." She removed a long filament. And then went fishing again back there. Out came another filament, which was twisted. A third attempt brought out a clasp. Jack was intrigued. "Jack, you need to stand back." He didn't move. "No, really, over there." She pointed across the room. He got up and moved away. "Let's see if I remember which way to point this."

_That did not sound good._ He moved away again.

"Jack you absolutely cannot reveal what I am about to show you. Really, this is cutting edge." He nodded.

"What does it do?" Jack couldn't imagine what all this was for unless it was a garrote. "Going to cut someone's head off?"

"Hmmm, never thought about that one. I don't think I have the strength. But watch." Anna fit the pieces together and looked up at him with a smile. Then she clicked something into place. The effect was immediate. A hand weapon formed with a handle, a barrel, and an energy source. It was pointing at Jack. "Oops, wrong direction."

He reached out for it. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch. It's heat sensitive. It doesn't have a trigger so if you handle it, you have to want to use it." He frowned with concern. "We haven't worked out the part of the trigger. If you hold it for a few seconds it will discharge. That whole wall will go, up to 50 ft thick."

"Sweet. Could have used one of those a few times." Jack watched her disassemble it. He was afraid to touch the pieces. "Safe now?" She chuckled and nodded. He used the pencil to lift it away with a grimace. "How much more of this are you wearing?"

"Why? I thought you wanted to see all of it? Getting bored?" She quirked a grin.

"No, just getting hungry. Shall I send out for something?" Jack went to the door to call an SF. She nodded. "Chocolate?" That brought a broad smile. "Right." He gave the instructions and turned back to her. _This was definitely different. And she is cooperating. I wonder what she isn't showing me._

* * *

Across the Galaxy, Ba'al turned to face his visitor. It was bad enough he was chased off Earth. But now Earth had the means to prevent his re-emergence as the Supreme System Lord. "You are sure this was not some kind of trick?" He addressed the spy O'Neill sent back to him. O'Neill, the name made him sick. He should have disposed of the human when he had the chance. Well, one day he would. All in good time. 

The spy bowed and confirmed again what he witnessed on the Jericho. "My Lord, I still do not believe that O'Neill was really in command. However, the others did defer to him. So I conclude that he is involved deeply. My covert sensors indicated no naquadah was used. Do you wish me to continue my efforts to discover this new weapon?"

"No, you have been most useful. Go back to your masters and tell them they have my thanks. I shall handle this in my own way. Assure them, I intend to restore the balance." Ba'al waved the man off. He turned to consider this new information. These new Hak'taur were indeed troublesome. Apophis had been such an incompetent fool.

* * *

Princess Ellen was nobody's fool. Politics and intrigue continued to put pressure on the Royal Family to deal with the succession. At the Palace on Lady Anna's homeworld, her Matriarch, Princess Ellen, motioned her visitor to sit down by the fire. It had been at least a decade since Duchess Leah of the Bright Water Clan came to call. Under Leah's management, the Bright Water Clan had become even more important. Their interests now overlapped with the Royal Clan. Princess Ellen faced the problem of issues they shared concerning the succession. But she knew, the Bright Water Clan had big ambitions. They wanted to ascend to the monarchy. Their lineage was ancient. But, as of now, they had only minor connections through marriage. And they would not consider Lady Anna as a suitable match. That made life more dangerous. Because the only way to accomplish their purpose was to eliminate Lady Anna. 

Protecting Lady Anna was the greatest challenge to Princess Ellen in her whole long life. Ellen sighed to herself. Since Lady Anna's husband and children died on Asher, the planet torched by Apophis, she was the most eligible catch in the whole Commonwealth. But, her activities building the military and defending their people made her socially and religiously unacceptable for a great marriage. Well, make that any marriage. No decent family would have her. And nothing Ellen had been able to offer, no string she had pulled, and no threat she had made would change that fact. As long as Anna lived she could marry and have children. Preventing such a marriage made other avenues to the Throne open up. Lady Anna was the stumbling block to the throne. For that reason alone, many clans wanted Anna dead. The war just precipitated their actions. Ellen set her visage to inscrutable and began the unwelcome visit.

* * *

Plots and intrigues aside, Jack figured he had Lady Anna just where he wanted her. He was wrong, but he didn't know it. Jack wiped the last of the cake from his mouth. 

_Strange how life turned out. I'm just a guy from Minnesota. But I'm sitting with an incredibly dangerous and powerful alien. She just showed me the incredible arsenal she was carrying. Still and all, she would never hurt ME with any of it. Why is that? We have only one thing in common, defeating the Goa'uld. But here we are, in a little room, 28 floors underground in a military base eating cake and enjoying the company. Why do I enjoy her company? She's impossible. Despite everything, we are comfortable with each other after three months of bizarre events. Strange._

"So, what did you decide, My Lord General? Am I worthy of your protection?" Anna said it half jokingly. She watched him deciding.

"I suppose so." Jack said cautiously. "But I'm in charge, ma'am. I can't do my job if you interfere." He sipped some coffee. "I don't know what you are really after. But," he looked at her intently. "I am telling you now, I'll..."

"Don't say it, Jack. I know." Anna paused. "Jack haven't you wondered why I have let you come so close? You could have killed me at anytime these last few months." She gave him a knowing look. He looked blank. Anna rose and walked over to him. She hesitated, but leaned over. Then she kissed his cheek, used one hand to turn his head gently, and kissed the other. "Bless you General Jack O'Neill."

Jack managed a weak smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Fanfiction does strange things to links. So convert.

Sources: pbsdotorg/wgbh/nova/einstein/expertsdothtml Conrad explanation. and answersdotcom/percentDmc2

**Disclaimer "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	4. Perceptions

**Chapter Four: Perceptions**

This fall had been exceptionally dry, in Washington, DC. The leaves finished turning and dropped early. Trees were bare. In fact, some weather pundits announced a drought. For all the wet weather and hurricanes in other parts of the country, lawns across the Capital turned brown early from lack of water. The White House had its sprinkler pipes drained for winter. The flowers in the Rose Garden were scheduled to be pruned back early if this dry spell continued. In some years, roses could bloom into early December. Yet, the forecast was for fair weather a while longer.

Flowers festooned the rooms of the White House in anticipation of the great event that evening. President Hayes surveyed the preparations for the evening's reception in the East Room of the White House. The East Room was the traditional reception hall of the White House. The room echoed the reception halls in the great palaces of Europe but flavored with American simplicity. Though the largest reception room in the White House, the East Room was a limited space. So the guest list was limited too. The guests gathered in the Center and Cross Halls of the first floor after they arrived at the East Portico of the White House. Extreme security measures meant everyone had to allow enough time to pass through all the checks. With the new alien devices, the checks were shorter. The President plucked a flower for his lapel and studied it while he waited.

The White House guest list included the highest officials of the government and important ambassadors of friendly nations. Notably, the list included the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Cabinet members, Senate and House majority and minority leaders, the Chairmen of the Armed Services Committee, the Intelligence Oversight Committee, and the Appropriations Committee. Other officials included the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court who entered the room in conversation with the Attorney General. Of course, the White House Chief of Staff and White House Chief Counsel were already present. The Directors of the CIA and FBI were in line at the door. President Hayes' Off-world Affairs Advisor, George Hammond stood with Dr. Daniel Jackson in conversation. The arrival of the various ambassadors of the Gate Alliance Treaty Nations signaled that everyone was present. Noticeably absent was anyone from the United Nations. After all they could host their own shindig if the Lady would come. Hayes was still angry with the U.N. for declaring war on the United States when the secret of the Stargate was revealed. Of course, it was a momentary event, but still unforgivable. That move still stuck in his craw, as his granddaddy would have said. President Hayes wanted only friendly faces tonight.

Tonight would be the granddaddy of all parties. Lady Anna's welcoming ceremony would be the talk of the world. Well, maybe the talk of the Galaxy would be more accurate. President Hayes planned a State Dinner with music afterwards. The foods of the New World topped the menu. When 2500 years ago the Goa'uld had abducted the people of the Commonwealth from Earth, the foods of the New World were unknown. So, the chef prepared delicacies native to the Americas. Perhaps the aliens would be interested in trade as a result. Already, chocolate had made a big impression with the alien's military leader, Lady Anna. There were lots of chocolates everywhere. He wanted this party to be perfect. In fact he wanted this party to showcase all things Earth.

According to Dr. Jackson's report, all things connected with Earth were in fashion in the Capital of the Commonwealth. Mrs. Hayes joined him at the foot of the stairs to the main reception room. She wore a gown on loan from one of America's premier designers. Designers often loaned their creations to First Ladies for the publicity value. Since Nancy Reagan's time, such practices had been discouraged. But the President made an exception hoping couture would be an item for trade negotiations as well. If Earth fashion was the rage in the Commonwealth, so much the better, thought President Hayes. Lord knows Earth has very little to trade with such advanced humans.

"Henry, I just have to hear it again. The aliens are humans?" Babs, as she had been called since University days, was dubious about hosting an alien. She took her husband's arm. "It's a little frightening."

"Yes, for the last time, dear. They are human. Real aliens abducted their ancestors from Earth thousands of years ago. And from what I have seen in pictures, their leader is a very beautiful and cultured woman." He smiled at his wife. She looked doubtful. "Really. Even though they live for more than two hundred years, this one appears to be maybe 21 years old. But look at her eyes. She is probably old enough to be my grandmother."

"They live for over two hundred years? How old is she?" Mrs. Hayes asked him.

"Nobody knows. Once General O'Neill asked her and never made the same mistake again." Hayes grinned. "You women are the same vain creatures all over the galaxy." He waited for her reaction to that. Yes, there it was. And then she laughed. "Good girl." He kissed her. Keep it light. "I'm told she is very polite. So stop worrying."

Anxiety mounted as the guests waited for the arrival of the Commonwealth's new Ambassador to Earth. Earth representatives felt both curious and fearful of the advanced human aliens from the Commonwealth. The Star Commonwealth of Planets was a union of 24 planets across 26 star systems containing 38 billion advanced human beings. Unlike other advanced races, the Commonwealth was willing to share knowledge. They offered accelerated scientific and medical advancement as part of an alliance.

But they wanted many things in return. Some demands were usual and expected. Others were just plain weird. First and foremost, they wanted Jack O'Neill along with access to his military's leadership and experts. That demand had been satisfied. They established an Embassy on Earth and had built one for Earth in their Capital. So far so good. The Commonwealth wanted to conduct scientific research on Earth. That was understandable. They wanted to take samples of flora and fauna for propagation. That too was understandable. But other demands were weird and some were dangerous. They wanted access to study Ancient technology at the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica and on Atlantis. That could be done in time, but they could have ulterior motives. The aliens believed that any alliance had to be secured through marriage. The weird part was the tremendous numbers involved. The dangerous requests involved excavations under religious ruins, building orbital docking stations, and constructing solar system defense networks. And no one could stop them. In truth, the alien leader held the fate of the planet in her hands.

At tonight's gathering, worries about threats to personal safety were useless. But, the crowd's excitement and fear were palpable. Earth authorities could not contain these folks. The aliens could come and go at will. They had bugged everything worthwhile on the planet. And they made it clear they had read anything and everything stored electronically. The aliens had demonstrated that they could take anyone from Earth at any time. In fact, the aliens had abducted many people they found infested by Goa'uld symbiotes. They could determine from orbit that specific individuals on the planet were infested. It was frightening yet awe-inspiring. To their credit, the Commonwealth forces had released those persons as soon as the symbiotes were removed. This night, Secret Service Agents and Special Forces troops took positions around the perimeter of the room. More were outside. Defense forces stood at the ready all over Washington. Everyone had seen too many science fiction movies about treacherous aliens. In reality, Earth-based terrorist threats were more worrisome. Whether there was any greater threat tonight than usual was debatable.

It was time to receive Lady Anna. President Hayes gave the order for the assembly to move into the East Room from the Center and Cross Halls. President Hayes stood beneath the portrait of George Washington. Secret Service men stood around him ready to pull him out the door if trouble ensued. A signal to the President told him the aliens wished to arrive. He looked around at the tense faces. "Listen up, everyone. I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Normally, I would not want so many of us here in one spot. However, you all know it's useless to worry about it with these folks. I just got the signal. General O'Neill has just told us everything is in order."

President Hayes took a deep breath. "Tell them to come." Gun bolts slammed, zats were readied, and sharpshooters took aim. A bright light deposited Lord Aaron, the current Ambassador to Earth. The crowd gasped. Most of them had only heard of this transporter in science fiction shows. The Ambassador bowed to the President and intoned the introduction. All the titles, honors, and heritage of Lady Anna were announced. He bowed and stood aside awaiting her arrival. The President gave his permission. In all her regal splendor, Lady Anna arrived on the arm of Major General Jack O'Neill, standing tall in all his decorated glory.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat in the living room of her brother's house in San Diego, California. His family gathered around the television set for the President's broadcast of the momentous event. Ever since the Stargate became public, Mark had a special pride in his sister. And he had new appreciation for his father's courage to become a Tok'ra. It was sad that Jacob wasn't here tonight. It was almost too much to comprehend. Mark continued to marvel that his very own sister traveled the stars. He kept stealing glances at her. Apparently, she was transfixed by something on the screen.

"Are you sorry you didn't go, Sam?" Mark wondered at her intense focus. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no Mark. Everything is fine. General O'Neill wants to protect me by keeping me away from the cameras. He says someone should still have a life." Sam watched Jack escort that woman before the whole world. Jack was right not to trust her. She was more dangerous than anyone knew. And he seemed to be getting wrapped up in her act. This one was worse than Hathor. Not just the men were overcome with her. Sam looked over at her sister-in-law gaping at the proceedings. Judging by her reaction, Earth was in a heap of trouble.

* * *

In one voice, the crowd in the East Room of the White House gasped, then murmured. All their fears seemed so silly looking at that frail and beautiful woman standing with a distinguished, handsome, and tall Air Force general. The Lady was gorgeous. Clearly, she was wary about them. She leaned closer to General O'Neill. His finely chiseled features were a stoic mask. But, his expression softened as he looked down and said something softly to her. Then he indicated she should walk with him towards the President. She hesitated, looking up at him for reassurance. In that moment, the crowd fell in love with her.

President Hayes seized the moment to greet Lady Anna by moving swiftly past his guards. The two regarded each other. Then, the President held out his hand. By previous agreement through ambassadors, Lady Anna agreed to be touched by the President on the hand to accommodate local customs. Up to this point, Lady Anna had permitted only O'Neill to touch her. She looked at the hand and steeled herself mentally. Normally, no one offered to touch a royal person. But Jack had prepared her. Still it took an effort. She offered her right hand without taking her left from Jack's arm. The President had been warned to be very gentle with her. So he held his hand steady and waited. She placed it lightly in his and met his gaze. The crowd burst into applause. Everyone laughed a little in relief. Hayes gave his best campaign smile for the cameras. The moment was recorded for history. President Hayes went down in history as the first President to publicly greet people from another world. That ought to be good for a second term, he thought.

* * *

"She doesn't look like an alien." Mrs. Kinsey said to her husband the former Vice-President. Kinsey resigned under pressure during Anubis' attack two years ago. Publicly he cited health reasons. She knew he had been infested with some parasite. And now he was fine. So, Bob Kinsey wanted to return to government service. "She's really quite pretty. And so delicate, too, my, my." Mrs. Kinsey was fascinated with the fabulous jewels Lady Anna wore. "She looks like a human being, Bob."

"Don't kid yourself. She is an alien. And she is a very dangerous alien, my dear. Don't let her act fool you." Kinsey sipped his scotch and brooded. He had not been invited for obvious reasons. But what really angered him was seeing O'Neill standing there receiving the glory. That man had proceeded recklessly against all his best advice. O'Neill nearly got Earth destroyed several times. He had unleashed powerful enemies against this planet. And now, that fool was consorting with a much more insidious enemy. The writing was on the wall. O'Neill was compromised, again. It was obvious to Kinsey. That woman wanted to conquer Earth. The Stargate should have been buried and now it was out in the open. Well, we'll see about that, thought Kinsey. We'll see about that. He downed his drink.

* * *

Lady Anna regarded the old man standing before her, speaking the formal words of greeting. She wanted to run. How could it be possible that this was the leader of the planet? He was a shabby spectacle in one of those awful black and white suits. And he smelled like an old man. Didn't these primitives all know about hygiene? Lord O'Neill did. And this reception was little better than something she once attended in a dirty old castle on that world where she learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. Anna could taste the dust and mold in the air along with the phenomenal dampness. How did people live like this? Thank goodness her ambassador warned her to take nasal desensitizers. But she kept her gaze fixed at the man greeting her and managed a smile.

President Hayes knew how to press the flesh and when not to. From the moment he saw Lady Anna's eyes, he knew she expected to be treated as a royal person without any excuses. So he switched into his most formal behavior. He spoke softly to Lady Anna so only she and O'Neill could hear.

"My Lady, I would like to ask you to receive our most important visitors, now. While they do not represent all the peoples you do, here they are important. Will you consent to accept their greetings?" President Hayes saw her thaw a bit. Good. She would be reasonable.

"Mr. President, I am grateful for your kind consideration in asking me. I would be honored to meet your important persons." She hesitated. A look at her ambassador reassured her. He had handled the arrangements for this audience. "Please, Mr. President, I would prefer not to shake hands with so many men." She used her eyes to indicate the crowd.

"I understand. Ma'am, would you consent to sit with me while we receive our guests?" The President received a small smile and a nod for that one. Good. He was on the right track. From that point on, President Hayes played the diplomat extraordinaire.

Lady Anna was a diplomat too. After three months dealing with General O'Neill, her expectations of his people were lowered. So long as anyone made an attempt at courtesy, she was content. Looking around the room, Anna felt sorry for these people. According to Jack, this was the President's palace. It was a Spartan dilapidated room. The furnishings were few. And those were shabby and old. It had no charm. Maybe she could give them a new palace. If they didn't have the ability to do better, there was no sense in beating a dead issue. She resigned herself to whatever would happen tonight. If my king only knew what I did to serve him, she thought to herself. Mentally, she sighed. Outwardly, she beamed a smile at Lord O'Neill.

* * *

The Secretary General of the United Nations watched the event in his New York penthouse. He was not invited. The obvious insult made bile rise in his throat. The doorbell rang again. More delegates and ambassadors arrived. Something had to be done about this situation. The great powers could not be expected to share. Even on the Atlantis expedition, only select nations were invited to participate. The International Oversight Committee was a paper tiger. It had no real power anymore, not since these aliens arrived. The Secretary shared the opinions of the rest of the men in this room. The aliens had to be stopped.

The men sitting around the television watched the events in disgust and alarm. The aliens had compromised the Americans. Just look at that fool general posturing with that unholy creature. It looked like a woman. Who knew what it really was? They did know one thing. The aliens showed up in impossibly advanced and tremendously large space ships. Now why would anyone do that if they were not scouting the situation as a prelude to invasion? No one could see those ships anymore. The President said they had gone away. But look at how that creature just appeared. Something was in orbit. Which was more disturbing, knowing where they were or knowing where they probably weren't? Or maybe the most disturbing aspect was the simple fact the aliens were here. All of them agreed on one point, the aliens should be encouraged to leave, before it was too late. Pressuring the Americans would be the most expedient route. The question tonight was how extreme should be the pressure.

* * *

Lady Anna forced herself to sit through the interminable introductions. At least the handshaking was not required. Allowing men to grasp her hand was a great torture to her. So many men before, and one in particular, had broken her bones in the process. After the President presented his minions, he made a welcoming speech. Then, he asked Lady Anna to make a statement. Lady Anna rose and thanked him and each of his officials for their kind greetings and warm welcome. She praised Lord O'Neill for having the courage and foresight to go forth into the unknown. She thanked the President for trusting her with his people. Her speech spoke of the future and her hope for humanity's progress. She thanked the President for his hospitality. Then she said the unexpected.

"Mr. President, I wish to apologize to you." The crowd murmured in surprise.

President Hayes smiled at her. "For what, My Lady?"

"Mr. President, we did your world an injury when we arrived. We did not know that your Stargate was a secret. In our haste to find our great hero, General O'Neill, it never occurred to us his great deeds were not known to your peoples. We should have been more cautious and circumspect. For this we offer our apology and ask for forgiveness." Lady Anna spoke softly and humbly. Jack was surprised by her sincerity. He did not expect this from her. Just when he thought he had her pegged, she amazed him again.

"Thank you, ma'am. We appreciate your understanding of our situation." President Hayes wondered where this was heading. "It wasn't your fault."

"Mr. President, thank you for your forgiveness." She nodded thoughtfully. "We shall strive to understand more about your great peoples. Let us come to know each other as friends." Everyone applauded. Lady Anna waited for the crowd to settle down. Anna spoke again. "Mr. President, we would like to ask you for permission to present to you His Majesty's gifts. May I send for them?" Even though this presentation had been cleared in advance, President Hayes hesitated. It would not do to let the world think he wasn't concerned about the aliens. "I would ask My Lord General to stand close to me that he might guard your own honored self. For I would not want my host to think I planned something untoward."

"Please, go ahead, ma'am. No one thinks such a thing." In fact, everyone thought exactly that. Hammond had personally overseen security preparations. He knew what to expect. President Hayes had been briefed that these people set a great importance to giving gifts. He was uneasy anyway. Lady Anna returned to her seat next to the President. O'Neill took his position behind her and to her right. The crowd became restless. Each person imagined the worst.

Lady Anna nodded to her Ambassador. A flash of light deposited a floating pillow with a tiny, jeweled box on top. One of her ladies arrived next to it. "Mr. President, we would like to express our appreciation of the gentle arts to you. We would like to offer to you a music box." Anna nodded to her attendant. The box and pillow floated forward to the Lady. The crowd murmured loudly in agitation. Anna opened the tiny box to display its contents. An even smaller cube barely 4mm across resided in a mount. She made the presentation saying, "this box is from a talented people who have researched music from across the galaxy. We have included 500 million selections from ancient to modern masters for your contemplation."

Everyone in the room wondered if it were really a delayed reaction bomb. But, President Hayes smiled and accepted the box. "How does it work, ma'am?" He saw no switches. "Did you say 500 million selections, in this little thing?" He was amazed. Even the Goa'uld used large crystals to store data. The science involved with this offering was mind blowing.

"Mr. President, speak gently and kindly to the box. For if you shout or are rude, then it will not play. Sometimes, if you offend it, you will have to apologize until it decides to accept." There were general murmurs of disbelief and amusement. "Ask it politely for the type of music, with or without lyrics, specify tempo, or any other description you would care to make. It can sort according to your parameters. Shall I demonstrate?" Lady Anna waited for his permission. Everyone in the room was curious. "Gentle Music Box, please play for me a happy song with lyrics about love, in an average volume adjusting for the contour of this room. Select one of your short selections in the modern category, with full orchestra and display to the audience the notes with the words and related images as you progress, placing the title, name of the vocalist, and author where all can read it in English. Begin, please."

The box began to play a delightful song about three minutes long. The entire room could hear and see each note from any location. Colorful images danced around the room in three dimensions. When it ended, no one spoke. Anna looked around wondering what had happened. She looked at the President who sat there staring at it then her. So she looked up at Jack who was hovering on her right.

Jack smiled back at her. In his best Homer Simpson voice, Jack exclaimed, "Exxxxcellent! We'll take a dozen." And then he looked around in satisfaction. No one reacted. "What?" Applause came hesitantly and then enthusiastically.

* * *

On Lady Anna's world, there was less enthusiasm among the noble clan for Lord O'Neill's arrival. His three months with Lady Anna in plain view had shaken the status quo. But the ploy worked. Now they had to deal with the situation of the imminent attack by the Goa'uld and their allies the Wannabes. Now the tide was turning and they didn't like it one bit.

"With respect, Princess, I must disagree." Duchess Leah, the Matriarch of the Bright Water Clan sat opposite Princess Ellen, the Matriarch of the Royal Family's clan. "Our understanding of the Holy Writings differs from your own honored opinion." The use of the word opinion questioned Ellen's authority but only just to the line. The Duchess was too careful to cross the line.

"Then, what would you have from me this day, Duchess?" Ellen was tired. This interview was not about reasoning out a solution.

"Most Royal Princess, pardon me for my straightforward answer. I see you are tired. So I shall attempt to plead my case concisely to your wisdom." Duchess Leah knew nothing would be settled today. "We seek to accommodate His Majesty, the King, in all things. Yet, we lack the understanding to know just what he would permit." There, that left the door open for a proposal.

"Your quest is less about what he will permit, I fear, than what you desire." Ellen had had enough. "Why come to me when you know your course?"

"But that is just the problem. We all seek the King's wisdom so we may set our course to do our duty." Duchess Leah was fishing. So far, she had caught nothing, not even a nibble. Ellen was asserting her own authority today. Another demonstration would change her attitude.

"We all know our duty to our King, Your Grace." Ellen gave the duchess a stern look. "Perhaps you would care to withdraw to consider your duty further." The Duchess rose and bowed to the Princess. Ellen did not acknowledge the gesture, but turned back to the fireplace in contemplation. Things were worse than she had realized. This woman was actually insolent to her. Anna was in even more danger. The Duchess would act precipitously, now.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, the President's reception for Lady Anna had the guests stumped. The advancements, the knowledge, the power exhibited under the guise of presents wasn't missed by anyone. It was exciting, awe inspiring, and downright scary. President Hayes looked at the innocuous gift of a tiny music box and understood perfectly the message it sent. It said, we are way way smarter than you are. Watch out! But to Lady Anna is was a rare and priceless gift befitting an exchange between extremely important people. She was mystified by his reaction. First contact could be so problematic.

"Mr. President, this gift, it is pleasing?" The Lady wondered if he understood the significance of such a rare gift. Ah, she thought, they just want weapons. Too bad they cannot be happy with our gentle sentiments tonight. She kept a pleasant expression on her face. Inside, she wondered what she was doing with these dolts. That box was exquisite and rare. "Mr. President, I would like to describe this box. Only the people who made it know how it was done. And they rarely let one out of their possession. They wanted to give it to our Lord General Jack O'Neill in appreciation for all he has done. But when they learned he does not accept any gifts at all, they asked to send it to his people of the Holy Mother Planet. My Lord President, they offered their very best example."

"Oh, um, we are just so overwhelmed, ma'am." The President began. "We've never seen anything like it. I mean we have the beginnings of voice recognition, but that was, it was, so much more. It has compositions from all over the Galaxy? Your knowledge is impressive." President Hayes shook his head and took the box in his hands carefully. "Thank you. On behalf of the citizens of this country, we accept." Applause was perfunctory. Very few realized what had been offered. Only a few considered the new possibilities for Earth. Most were disappointed.

"May I proceed, Mr. President?" He agreed. Lady Anna clapped her hands. A bright light brought three of her ladies who stood next to a large ornately carved container. The crowd shuffled to accommodate the ladies in the center of the room. Anxiety levels came down as the women bowed to Lady Anna and the President. These were not the actions of an aggressor. Still, they _were_ aliens.

"Mr. President, we would continue to express our appreciation of the human imagination. The first gift was music. This one is art. We have a fondness for something we call 'motion art.' With your kind permission, Lady Elizabeth will demonstrate. She is quite adept."

The young woman bowed to the President and her Lady. She took up two gloves from the front and back of the box. Then she opened the container. Out flew many colorful pieces in different shapes. The crowd became alarmed. Lady Anna smiled reassuringly at her host. He managed a weak smile back. The lights dimmed and the woman began conducting the pieces into various formations. She added variations in light and color. Then music started from nowhere. It was beautiful. One of the pieces came close enough for O'Neill to reach for it. But it fluttered away and teasingly came back to him. He was entranced. Everyone chuckled as it continued to tease him. Actually, Lady Elizabeth was controlling it. Jack smiled and said, "Ok, I give up." Everyone had a good laugh. At the end of the performance, the objects returned themselves into the box. Lady Elizabeth replaced the gloves and floated the present forward for inspection.

"Whoa, there! That's close enough." The President approached the box cautiously. "How do you do that? The floating trick?" He grinned and touched it gingerly.

"Magnets, sir. They use magnets." Jack opined knowingly. "They put magnets on the box and..." He ran out of explanation. Jack glanced over at Daniel, his eyes pleading for Daniel to say something. Daniel put his hand to his eyes and thought. Before he could answer, the Lady interjected.

"Well, you are correct, My Lord General." Lady Anna rescued him. His eyes danced and he preened. "The anti-gravitation units are a form of magnet." She beamed a smile at him.

"I knew that," Jack delivered it with a straight face. He looked around to see if anyone bought it. Hammond just snorted and shook his head. Been there, done that, he thought. Jack was such a hot dog sometimes.

* * *

The staff in Windsor Castle had the television on for the big show at the White House. Curiosity abounded. Alien royalty would be received on Earth. Everyone wondered what this woman would be like. From all reports, this Lady Anna was descended from her reigning King. Rumor had it she was rich beyond belief. One look at her jewels confirmed it. She was gorgeous and young. The adults present exchanged knowing looks. In their estimation, it was a certainty the Queen would host the Lady. After all, their Prince William was an eligible bachelor. Who knew? If things worked out, maybe the old saying that "the Sun never sets on the British Empire" could be changed to "the Suns never set on the British Empire?"

* * *

Lady Anna continued her presentation. "Mr. President, My Lords, Gentle Folk, we wish to express our appreciation for allowing us the privilege of sojourning with you for a time. We would like to begin our exchange of knowledge. In that spirit, we would like to present to your people literature from an ancient text. We took this scroll with us from Earth so long ago. This scroll was made before the time of our people's abduction from this planet. It is fitting that we return it to you that it may be read again on the Holy Mother Planet. We believe the words are still relevant."

Lady Anna signaled the woman in the front to open the container's four sides and lid. Floating on the platform in a transparent container was a very old looking scroll, slanted upwards for better view. The container began to rotate very slowly in mid-air so all could view it. "President Hayes, it is our privilege to present to your people a gift from my personal collection. This scroll is two thousand five hundred and thirty-seven years old. We have dated it to the year we left Earth. It is opened to the Ten Commandments." The crowd ahhhed.

The Lady turned to him and bowed her head in respect. Then, she resumed her pose forward. "Our presents of music, art, and literature speak to our commitment to learning. We had the pleasure of hosting our Lord General Jack O'Neill and his staff for the last three months. Only through contact can we hope to understand and to learn from one another. It is our hope that our great peoples will find their way together peacefully for all of time. Even as we look forward, we remember the past. That which we have in common unites us. Our differences when studied give us new knowledge. Appreciating those differences is our strength. Sharing knowledge is the greatest gift of all."

Lady Anna brought to bear all her presence, her charisma, and her gravitas as a time honored leader of billions. The assembly felt her power. When she spoke every person listened. "We believe that the human race cannot afford to languish in ignorance or isolation. We can no longer be weak, or backward, or prey for each other. We must change. Or, we shall surely be prey again for other aggressive races, such as the Goa'uld. I swear to you these words, Never Again!"

The applause was deafening.

* * *

In the alien Capital city, a group of men convened to discuss the most pressing issue of the day. The fate of society hung in the balance. These men represented the highest-ranking elders, who served in a religious capacity. The news they had received compelled them to consider how to apply The Law. They had to decide how to meet out justice to the Judge of the People. With this war she started, that abomination of a woman had challenged the Will of God. And being a woman, she had no business settling the affairs of God. It was a matter of the lesser of two evils. None of them had any doubt which one to choose.

The conclave of elders called in the man who would meet out that justice. He bowed reverently before them. They gave him their instructions. And then they asked if he had any questions. He had only one, what to do if Lord O'Neill were in the way. The answer was whatever was necessary. None of the elders wanted to know the details. They would not be the ones to commit murder. The sin was on this man before them. If their plan were successful, then God had judged it correct.

* * *

At the White House, the Ambassadors of the Gate Alliance Treaty countries exchanged worried glances at each other. The French, British, Russian, and Chinese ambassadors were upset. This gift was a declaration of intent. There was no room for interpretation. The aliens were never going to leave. And, they wanted Earth to join their union. To the Commonwealth, God's laws united humanity.

The Joint Chiefs stared in horror. The Commonwealth just declared the annexation of Earth. These officers had sworn to defend their country and now the planet. This statement of intent just threw high explosives on the fire of regional discontent. She intended more than just an alliance. She had to be stopped.

The Congressional leaders swelled with pride. These gifts and this speech served to validate the belief system of the vast majority of conservative Americans. Fundamental values just took center stage. All the 'red' states would unite behind the leaders who supported the 'moral majority.' The liberals were undermined because billions of humans across the galaxy knew the Truth. A new surge of faith would sweep the country and the rest of the world. Conservative representatives would sweep next year's elections.

The legal minds of the government from the Supreme Court to the Judicial Branch to the Cabinet were uncomfortable. Separation of Church and State was basic to American thinking. Here were people who made no distinction. In fact, they had an agenda. It appeared to them that the aliens were insisting on their religion as law. Although many laws in American found their roots in the Bible, respect for other viewpoints was the bedrock of this society. Theocracy was anathema. This declaration of intent posed a fundamental problem to their legal system.

President Hayes was stunned. He understood the significance of what was offered. The Commonwealth gave the best they had to give. Instead of offering weapons, they offered the highest ideals of their society. They acknowledged common ground. These people were trying to tell them their true thoughts. They were from Earth. And they were another nation of Earth. And they would defend the Earth. Thirty-eight billion human beings just rejoined the peoples of Earth. At that moment, President Hayes knew Earth would never be the same. Only a fool would ignore the message.

Dr. Daniel Jackson could hardly contain himself. General O'Neill saw him fairly bouncing trying to see the scroll. Typical Daniel, thought Jack. Daniel couldn't wait to get his hands on the artifact and examine it for himself. His curiosity was all consuming. Lady Anna supported an entire Museum of Antiquities. She must have gotten it from there. What an interesting archaeological find. Think of the comparisons to the Dead Sea Scrolls. Think of the debates among research academics. Think of the new avenues of research to be had in the vaults of the Commonwealth museums. Wow. Scholars would be discussing this for years and years. It was a priceless artifact. This was a great present. And best of all they were offering to share their knowledge and form an alliance. This was a great evening.

Jack met Anna's eyes. She smiled at him. He saw the hope in her eyes and in her expression. She was looking to see if he approved. As smart as Anna was, she had no idea what she just started. Jack knew she had tried to give hope through a grand alliance with the Commonwealth. She wanted to join forces and share knowledge. Oy. It was gonna bite her in the ass.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell sat in his Grandma's house eating his second piece of apple pie. No one could cook like her. And no one's grandma could bible thump like her. She stood in front of the television quoting scripture and mocking the proceedings at the White House honoring Lady Anna, the alien.

"Many that are first shall be last; and the last shall be first...Book of Matthew... 19:30." Grandma Mitchell shook her fist at the officials preening before the cameras. "You say you know the alien, boy?"

Cam nodded with his mouthful. He swallowed from the glass of milk. "Yes, ma'am. I told you. I just spent three months with her and her people. Grandma, you would like her. She quotes Scripture as well as you."

The look on Grandma Mitchell's face told him he was an idiot. "Hosting an alien, well, it isn't natural. I tell you it isn't natural, and that's all I am going to say about it. It isn't natural." She turned back to the screen and was quiet for a few moments. But when she got a look at Lady Anna and her jewels she announced, "it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of God." Grandma turned on Cam and challenged him to cite the chapter and verse.

"Matthew chapter 19 verse 24. See now, you thought I wouldn't know that. Gotcha, Grandma." He shoved another forkful of pie in his mouth grinning.

Grandma was appeased. That is until Lady Anna produced the Ten Commandments on an ancient scroll from the time of the Old Testament. Her jaw flopped open so hard her upper dentures dropped out and clattered away on the hardwood floor. Not a pretty sight. Grandma dropped down on her knees and praised the Lord for the signs of the Second Coming. Cam just held his head in his hands knowing he was looking at a train wreck happening right before him on the living room floor.

In that moment, one of the guards turned his assault rifle on General O'Neill screaming about his god, Ba'al ordering O'Neill's death. Bullets flew. People dived for cover. Return fire by a sharp shooter killed the assailant. But the damage was done. Lady Anna had covered herself and O'Neill with her personal shield. But the President was down. Blood drenched his clothes and the carpet. The whole thing happened in a split second on live broadcast. Chaos ensued.

Sources: http/ James Bible: Mat 19:30, Mat 19:24. 

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	5. Plots

Stargate Revealed: Politics and Power 5  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack deals with assassins. Earth politics start chaos. The team has to unite and help Jack go to ground while they set a trap.

Rating: T- some violence

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Holiday, Point Of View, Hurt/Comfort, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine+  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 606 Abyss, 720 Inauguration, 901 Avalon, Part 1  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, George Hammond, and President Hayes

Holiday: Thanksgiving

Author Notes: Spoilers all thru Season 9.  
Feedback is requested.

Aliens have come to Earth revealing the secret of the Stargate. Earth is trying to cope. But the aliens have an agenda. Jack is up to his neck in politics and intrigue. The fate of Earth is in his hands.

* * *

**Chapter Five-Plots**

Cam Mitchell knew he was watching a train wreck from his grandma's living room. Only it was an assassination attempt live at the White House reception for Lady Anna. The President was down, covered in blood. Lady Anna covered General O'Neill with her body. Yes, that was amazing. The little woman was trying to protect O'Neill. And somebody was shot real time by one of the guards. Cam watched the chaos on screen. The announcer was screaming, "the President is down." People were running in all directions yelling. The Secret Service tried to surround the alien, waiving weapons at her. She spread her body and arms in front of O'Neill calling them barbarians. She didn't understand they were after her. The General was yelling something, maybe at them or maybe at her. And then the live feed was cut. He felt sick. Mitchell picked up the phone and called the SGC for his orders. Finally, his grandmother had nothing to say.

The chaos on the TV showed all hell breaking loose at the White House. Samantha Carter dropped her glass of wine on her brother's new carpet. There on the TV, someone tried to assassinate Jack. At least, that's what she thought she heard the assassin scream. The name Ba'al came through. Ba'al and Jack had a peculiar history. At present, Ba'al was the Supreme System Lord. He hated Jack. Their history was legendary. Sam knew the System Lords had dispatched ashraks against Teal'c and Jack. Goa'uld ashraks were assassins of the highest caliber. And one just got through all that new security and the force field. If that was true, everyone was in big trouble.

* * *

Sam walked out of the room to make a call on her cell phone. She needed to contact the SGC for her orders. Maybe the _Daedalus_ could transport her to General O'Neill's location. Sam took out the phone to call and noticed it was odd. But she was in a rush and just used the speed dial to Landry's office. 

"This is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Connect me to General Landry, _NOW._" Sam listened and commanded the voice at the other end; "no airman, _NOW_ or I will have your butt sent to Greenland to scrub toilets." A few moments passed and Landry picked up. "Sir, Carter, calling in. Can the Daedalus transport me?" She listened. "Right two minutes. I have to tell my brother I am leaving." She hung up.

"Mark, I have to go." Carter was marching through the house into the living room where the family was glued to the TV. "I can't stay." She left in a flash of light. Her brother's family gaped at the space where she had been.

* * *

In high Earth orbit, Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the _Daedalus, _received word that Carter and Mitchell had arrived at the White House. He and the rest of the crew watched the chaos on the monitors. The commander of the _Daedalus_ wondered if the Commonwealth assassins had tried to kill the President, O'Neill, or Lady Anna. They all knew assassins were after her. But why would they kill the other two, unless they just screwed up? Three were dead and one was injured. Pretty light casualties for that scene. 

"Sir, I have cleaned up the audio. You should listen to this, sir." Major Gant played the audio again. They all heard the assassin scream O'Neill was the target of Ba'al. Well, that explained it. Everyone knew about the history and bad blood between the General and Ba'al. Ba'al captured O'Neill three years ago when Jack had been host to a Tok'ra. The Tok'ra went after his girlfriend in Baal's fortress and got caught. The coward left O'Neill to his fate and squirmed away. As a result, Jack was tortured to death over and over for information by Ba'al. No one knew how many times Jack died and was revived in a sarcophagus, not even Jack. But Jack did escape. In the end, Jack led the coalition that defeated the Goa'uld. He was a wanted man. In view of that fact, the explanation that Ba'al ordered it made sense.

"Major, get me a com link to the White House. I want to speak to General O'Neill or Hammond, or anyone in security." Caldwell thought a moment. "Why aren't they asking us to transport the President to the hospital?"

"Yes, sir. I have already reached the White House. The White House Chief of Staff is online now." Gant switched to audio.

"This is Colonel Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. Do you need assistance transporting the President to the hospital or to the SGC?"

"No, thank god. Colonel Caldwell, the President is fine. He got knocked down is all. His Kevlar vest stopped the bullet. We killed the assailant. The situation is coming under control. But The Lady will not lower her force field because she is protecting General O'Neill."

"Roger that, Mr. Wasserstein. We are monitoring the situation and are standing by. Caldwell out." He turned to Major Gant and asked her to call the SGC.

* * *

Lady Anna, Royal Lady of the Star Commonwealth of Planets, Ambassador to Earth, Third Lord of the Commonwealth Admiralty, Judge of the People, and fifteen other titles, stood her ground before a dozen crack troops pointing weapons at her and Lord O'Neill. Her royal person protected O'Neill. Her personal shield protected them both. 

"I'm ordering you to stand down." General O'Neill spoke to the troops pointing weapons. **_"Now."_** They slowly lowered the weapons. "Anna, please, turn off the shield." Jack could not understand how all this had happened. "You are making this worse."

"They can not be trusted, My Lord General. I am not the enemy. And I am losing my patience." Anna was ready to do something really nasty. "This insult is too much. They should be protecting me, not threatening me. Is this how your world offers its protection to the Most Royal Great-great-granddaughter of His Celestial Majesty? Lord O'Neill, you have gone too far." She was seething. He knew it.

General Hammond took stock of the situation. The crowd was out of the room. The medics had the President sitting up. He had the wind knocked out of him, and maybe a few broken ribs. But the blood on him belonged to the two Secret Service Agents who died protecting him. Lady Anna was right, to a point. Hammond heard the assassin say something about Ba'al and O'Neill. But no one could be certain just yet if it was a ruse by the alien here tonight. Maybe the target really was the President and the other was a cover story. But diplomacy took precedence until things got sorted out.

"Lady Anna, we apologize for all this. I don't know what to say. There aren't enough words." Hammond took charge of the scene. "Mr. President, can you walk?"

"Yes." Hayes turned to Lady Anna. "Please accept my most abject apologies. There aren't enough words to express my regret that you have been treated so badly. We have failed miserably to keep our promise to you. I am so very sorry." Lady Anna did not respond. She was too angry. And she did not lower her personal shield. President Hayes knew the evening had to go on. "My Lady, I think you know I must continue the event to reassure the public. And we should appear together to reassure everyone you had nothing to do with it. Please consent to accompany me to the Press Room where we can make a statement to the world. I promise these men will protect you with their lives." The President looked awful. What a mess. His guards helped him rise, then they steadied him.

_What a bunch of incompetent imbeciles_, thought Anna. Lady Anna considered her options. From a political point of view he was right. She would resume the event in his position. He had no choice. As for herself, she didn't need problems here. What she needed was answers. Had the Goa'uld defeated her shield technology? More immediately, these savages had gone way too far by threatening her in this disaster. And O'Neill had been so insolent when she arrived at the SGC that she hardly knew him. Worse, the President's representative had allowed the insult. O'Neill had demanded that she relinquish her personal protection in the most coarse and brutish way. She had played along hoping to accomplish her mission. It was a desperate gamble and nothing could divert her, not even the rudeness of these barbarians. There was much more at stake. But this display of disrespect could not be tolerated because it put her life in danger. _These people have no idea what they were doing_.

Jack knew why she did not respond. He'd been thinking about his behavior towards her. She was after all a representative and ambassador from a very powerful race. He couldn't understand himself. Daniel had really laid into him afterwards. The Secretary of State formally protested. So Jack spoke to her softly.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry. I must apologize for my behavior at the Gate. I don't know what got into me." Jack knew she had saved his life. And not just saved it with the shield, she threw her body in front of his without hesitation. Maybe she even saved the President. "I owe you my life, again." His expression was complete remorse. "I had no right to talk to you that way. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lady Anna regarded him with fury in her eyes, but she said nothing.

A man walked up to Hammond and spoke quickly and quietly. Hammond acknowledged the report.

"Seems Ba'al may have had a hand in this according to our record. Nevertheless, events are still unclear. Maybe the equipment worked, maybe it was by-passed, and maybe the man was a plant."

Hammond looked over at the President holding his side. Hayes was in pain. Even with the Kevlar vest, taking a bullet to the torso had to hurt a man of his age. "A doctor is on the way. I must urge you. Mr. President, you must address the press right away. Even when President Reagan was shot, he stood and waved to the camera as he entered the hospital. You must do the same."

Lady Anna, the Supreme Military Leader of 38 billion human beings in 26 star systems regarded O'Neill for a moment. They had to get out of here. It was possible her own people did this. In her opinion, this was an attempt on her life and perhaps also on Lord O'Neill's. Her preparations on this world were not in place yet. Even with a three-month head start, it would be difficult to make her plan work. She needed more time. But these barbarians had to make amends. Her face was a mask concealing her fury. Billions of lives hung in the balance. She had to establish her authority. O'Neill saw her determination and her anger in her eyes.

"Mr. President, I have an idea." She kept her eyes on Jack. "Will you listen?" The President walked over to where she and Jack stood. "Mr. President," Anna began and turned towards Hayes. "More happened here than we understand right now. But it is clear to me that you cannot protect me in the usual way. And I believe, that Lord O'Neill is a target as well."

As Anna gathered her thoughts, the others waited in silent respect. "Our enemy's real purpose is to destroy our alliance. We are strong together." Lady Anna paused to judge reactions. Good they understood her reasoning. "We must bind ourselves together in this crisis and stand together publicly tonight." Then she turned on the President with her fury.

"But understand me clearly. I will not tolerate your disrespect in the future. I have been insulted, abused, assaulted, and disrespected on a level that defies understanding. Yet, I have never offered any insult or injury to you or your people." Anna paused to take stock. She didn't like what she saw in these men's demeanor. "In fact tonight, I just saved Lord O'Neill's life and your own. I extended my shield as far as I could to protect you, Mr. President."

The men in the room became even more uncomfortable. They didn't realize that fact.

"More importantly, I have extended to Earth my protection in a most dire situation. Had I not brought my resources to bear on our enemy, this planet would be under attack even now."

Each man saw her outrage. But trusting such a powerful alien came too hard. They also knew she had an agenda that probably did not match their own. Lady Anna regarded her ambassador, sadly. He had failed her too and he knew it. His shame covered his expression.

"What can we do, ma'am? We can't change the past but we can change the future." President Hayes knew he had to salvage the situation. Whatever the truth really was, here in front of him was a truly outraged, powerful, noble lady who had acted with honor. She was an ambassador. That made her untouchable and immune from his rules.

"You will help me." Lady Anna's gravitas took over the assembly. Her gaze did not waiver. Hayes nodded. "You will help me set a trap for our enemies. They will try again, perhaps several times. I propose that Lord O'Neill and I blend in with the general population until you can construct that trap. My ambassador will give you all the help he can. We shall make available to you state of the art equipment and technical support. You will not share our technology with the other powers on this planet without my express permission." Lady Anna let her strength fill the room. "Let the assassins come at us. But let us be the hunters not the hunted."

President Hayes did not know what to say. This woman was incredible. He had met many persons with charisma but she was by far the most impressive. He looked at O'Neill. "What do you think, General? Can you go to ground until we have plans in place?"

"No problem, sir. I request permission to have my team work with me. We can set a trap for sure." O'Neill looked back at Anna. She never ceased to surprise him. "Are you sure, ma'am? I shall do all I can for you, but, we cannot provide for you on your level." He searched her face. He saw total resolve.

"This plan is a special operation, your specialty. You are the best," Lady Anna answered O'Neill. "And we can add to your people's abilities to catch our assailants. Then we can determine who is really in control. If we work together, we can do this." Her words were stirring. "Our enemies are bent on destroying our alliance. That would bring destruction to us all. But we know our course is the right one. Let us stand together."

"It could work, sir." Hammond added. "We have the advantage of being on our own territory. There could be more than one group. It could be the Goa'uld or her own opposition. Or even people on this world being used by others. But they are already here. I did not expect that General O'Neill would be a target. But it is your call."

"Ma'am, I still need you to cooperate tonight and several times more. Will you grant us your patience? My Lady, our people are not accustomed to your kind of formality. If you do this, you will have to accept our ways, beginning with the media out there." Hayes pointed to the doorway. "How would you like to proceed?"

"First, I would remove these men to our medical facilities. We may yet save them. Then we might learn something from the assailant." Hayes nodded in agreement. Anna used her communicator. In a flash the three bodies vanished. Then, Lady Anna drew herself up to her full authority and force of personality. "Mr. President, you will never again act towards me as an enemy."

"My Lady, we shall help you anyway we can. Jack you have a go. And now, ma'am." President Hayes extended his arm to her. She smiled and composed herself to meet the public. She was indeed a regal figure in a blood stained gown. They entered the Hall together. The crowd began to applaud. Then it became thunderous. Jack took his place to her right and one half step behind.

* * *

The men gathered at the U.N. Secretary General's penthouse were ecstatic. Nothing could have pleased them more. An assassination attempt on the President of the United States on live television carried worldwide played right into their agenda. They were immediately on their cell phones with their aides or superiors. Capitalizing on this turn of events was urgent.

The men gave instructions for their media to begin a blitz of alien hysteria along with America bashing. The competence of the United States to handle these aliens had to be called into question. Relentless speculation as to the real motives of the aliens would add fuel to the fire. They didn't care how bizarre the claims became. The ignorant masses in their countries would bend to their will. The outcry would be heard around the world. And the Stargate would have to be relinquished to U.N. control, or rather their own control.

* * *

Mrs. Kinsey was in shock. The whole spectacle was too, too horrible. She had to go to bed. Her husband, the former Vice-President to President Hayes, gnashed his teeth that he was not still the Vice-President. He would be President right this minute if not for that fool O'Neill. One way or the other, Kinsey would take that arrogant no good soldier down. Kinsey picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. His contact on the other end just said hello. "This is your friend. I think we should talk again." Kinsey listened and hung up satisfied. O'Neill was a dead man. He poured himself another drink and brooded all night.

* * *

At the White House, Ambassador Aaron of the Commonwealth watched his Lady handle the barbarian media. He was proud. She was composed and confident. The unthinkable had happened before his eyes. His Lady and Lord O'Neill were the targets of an assassin. All the security was for naught. Fortunately, the barbarian's leader wasn't dead and recordings indicated the Goa'uld had a hand in it. Aaron knew the situation had ratcheted up now after Lord O'Neill became a target as well. It was sacrilege on an unknown scale. Ambassador Aaron's first duty was to clean house at the Embassy. No one would sleep tonight. Then he would have to do a penance publicly before the King. But not before he apologized to Lord O'Neill. He'd be lucky if Lady Anna only exiled him.

* * *

Emmett Bregman sat in stunned silence in a Washington bar. This turn of events was incredible. And, he had no part in any of it. Since the disastrous meeting with Lady Anna on board the _'O'Neill,'_ three months ago, he was persona non grata all over Washington. His documentary, 'Heroes' aired after the President's speech to Congress the night the President publicly acknowledged the Stargate. But his interview with the alien went very badly and he was removed from the ship in disgrace. Actually, she never answered any of his questions. And she mistook him for the President. But no matter, it should have been made clear to her what was to be expected beforehand by the military. They screwed up, not he. 

Next to him, a man began to talk wondering if the President was really dead and this was some kind of imposter made by the aliens. Bregman snorted in disbelief. But a woman on the other corner of the bar took up the idea. She thought the man on the TV was not really the President making a speech to show he was ok. No. That was a body double. The government was covering up as it always did. The bartender took another look at the screen. His opinion was that the whole Stargate was fiction dreamed up in Hollywood. Someone else reminded the crowd about the show, _'Wormhole Xtreme'_ a few years back. The show was cancelled after only the pilot aired, but no matter. Suddenly, everyone was speculating that some giant conspiracy was at work here.

"Um, I' telling you I have **_SEEN_** the Stargate in action. It is real, as real as it gets. I spent months at Stargate Command making a documentary. Maybe you saw it, _'Heroes?'_ And, phew, I saw people go through it and come out of it. They let me go through once to show me how it works. Don't go there about that Hollywood nonsense." Bregman shook his head and waved his hands level in front of himself. "That's just crazy talk. I mean crazy stupid would be the word. I'm telling you all, it's real."

The man next to him growled, "who you calling crazy, stupid? You little runt." Someone threw a wadded up napkin at him from across the bar. Someone else pitched a handful of peanuts at him. A woman walked up and looked at him, then threw her drink in his face. The man next to him told him to take a walk. Before Bregman knew it, two bouncers ejected him from the bar. He hit the pavement, still proclaiming the truth of the Stargate.

All of a sudden the idea hit him. There was a story in this insanity.

* * *

In a cabin outside of Hayden Lake, Idaho, several tough looking men watched the events unfold in the White House. Generally speaking, they had no love for the Federal Government. But, none of them were too happy about aliens visiting Earth. Hosting one in the White House was just wrong. And this alien was especially bad. She wanted to start mixed marriages with the locals. That fact was not gleaned from official news. No, the internet was buzzing about the list of alien demands. The men in the room muttered in anger. 

Some of the men were appalled that the United States of freaking America wanted to form some kind of alliance with these abominations. No one bought the story that these were really humans descended from ancient peoples. These were **_A.L.I.E.N.S._** and there was no way to sugar coat it. They had shown up in their big ships, and that's a fact.

"You know what makes me sick, boys?" The bearded man with the cold eyes and the gravelly voice looked around the table at each face. "What makes me sick is one of our own touching that thing and making eyes at it, like it was human. That's a freaking United States Air Force General." Heads nodded and murmurs of agreement followed.

"Aw, maybe he was just ordered to do it, Fred." The blond one had a gentle streak. "He was just showing everyone how decent we are to everyone. No matter what they are."

"I say it matters what they are. You stupid or something, asshole?" Fred was pushing his racial purity agenda. The Aryan Nation and other white supremacist hate groups had large numbers living in Idaho. "The Net says he spent three whole months with them. Maybe they changed him somehow."

"What do you mean, changed him somehow, Fred?" The one in the collarless shirt took a pull from his beer.

"I'm saying we don't know what went on while he was gone. And nobody does. He either doesn't know either or can't tell anyone." Fred dragged on his cigarette. "Or maybe he isn't really one of us anymore. Maybe he is one of them."

"Aw that's crazy talk outta some science fiction movie. You should go to Hollywood, Fred." The man in the plaid shirt liked to challenge their so-called leader. "Next thing you'll be saying is the Stargate is a hoax. But how do you explain that big ole spaceship they had over the Pentagon?"

"Weather balloon." Everyone laughed at that old chestnut.

"My point is you can't trust this general. Either he is not who he says he is, or he has been compromised, or he is part of a government cover-up. There, I've said it straight." Fred looked around defying anyone to challenge him.

Even Plaid Shirt said nothing when Fred got that look on his face. Fred had killed people for no reason except the color of their skin. Plaid Shirt didn't want to kill anyone. Telling them to leave and go someplace else was good enough. This bunch wasn't having any mixing of racial lines. And aliens, well, these aliens had baggage. Such things didn't sit well here in Idaho.

"So what do we do about it anyway?" The blond boy looked around. "Say hey, Mr. General, sir, we don't like you making goo-goo eyes at that alien woman-thing?" Everyone snorted in laughter.

"We make an example so they understand in Washington. See ya around." Fred left. He needed to post a message on one of the boards online.

* * *

At the White House, the reception continued. Not everyone was still there, but the crowd managed well enough. In that crowd, Daniel Jackson kept turning over the events in his head. Something about all this just did not add up. How could this event have been so compromised? He moved through the reception over to Jack. 

"What can I do for you, Dr. Jackson?" Jack was wondering when Daniel would come over.

"Jack, I've just got to know. Was the assailant a Goa'uld?" O'Neill shook his head no. "I thought so. So I'm thinking he was under some kind of mind control."

"We don't know that, yet. Commonwealth doctors have not returned him." Jack wanted to return to the more important guests. "Oh you think that it is possible he was a zantac?"

"Zatarc, not zantac, Jack. I don't know. It's possible. The Goa'uld were on Earth for many months. They could have programmed him." Daniel replied.

"But don't zatarcs kill themselves afterwards?" Jack remembered the whole incident at the SGC five years ago. Lt. Astor killed herself after submitting to zatarc testing. Major Graham did it after trying to kill the Tok'ra leader Perseus. Martouf, the Tok'ra, also tried to kill himself, but Sam had to finish it.

"Usually," Daniel answered. "I'm just thinking out loud here, but what if Ba'al knew the other agents would kill his assassin?" Daniel paused. "Or maybe he has refined the process."

"Sounds too complicated, even for Ba'al." Jack was not sure.

"Which one is too complicated?" Daniel asked him.

"What?" Jack replied.

"Which one is too complicated? Ba'al knew his agent would be killed? Or he refined the process?" Daniel was confused.

"The first one I think. Or maybe we shot him before he could kill himself." Jack remembered other mind control techniques they encountered. "Maybe it's like the Hathor stuff or the Seth stuff, what was it called? Nyquill?"

"Seth used nishta." Daniel had a flash of memory about that whole nightmare as Hathor's love toy. Ugh. "But you may have something. Thanks."

"Ok Daniel, get Landry to call the Tok'ra to see if we can borrow their zatarc detector. And, have someone tell Teal'c what's going on. He may have heard something." Jack smiled and wandered off. He kept thinking how he would go to ground with a woman as impossible as Lady Anna. It was not a pleasant prospect. Or maybe it was. He wasn't sure. She kept him off balance.

* * *

At George Washington University Medical Center a short distance from the White House, the nurses screamed and ran down the hall. The patient in the emergency room just disappeared in front of their very eyes. The shrieking brought the Secret Service Agents running. Guns were pulled out on the ready. The nurses just pointed and blathered incoherently about a person disappearing. The Agents checked the room for their injured teammate. Then they called in the abduction.

* * *

The reception inside the White House continued. Outside, Sam Carter ran into Cam Mitchell. Both had transported to Washington to form up the team with Daniel and Jack. After showing their I.D.'s to enter, they caught up with Daniel as he exited the Green Room. 

"Daniel, wait up." Sam called out. Daniel spun around to see them coming down the Hall.

"Sam, thank goodness. Mitchell." Daniel nodded.

"Where's the General?" Mitchell looked around not seeing Jack. "Is he in conference with the big wigs?"

"Um no, no, he's dancing with The Lady." Daniel looked around to see who was nearby. "We need to talk. In here is good." They went back into the Green Room. In 1962, First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy redecorated the White House. She rescued many antiques from storage and turned the President's residence into a showcase. The three of the first floor reception rooms were done by color; red, green, and blue. In the Green Room, Daniel brought the other two up to speed.

"So we have been assigned to set a trap for the bad guys, only there may be multiple bad guys. And they may all have different targets and agendas. Some are after the Lady. Some are after Jack. Some are after both. Some want to destroy this new alliance. Until things are in place, Jack and Lady Anna have to go on the run as it were." Daniel took a breath. He was speaking really rapidly because he was upset.

"What does 'on the run' mean to someone with all her technology?" Sam asked him. "She can move about better than we can."

"Yes, but so can the bad guys. That's where we have the advantage. We are on our own turf. They will be playing catch up to us. And Lady Anna has offered us whatever we need to do the job." Daniel saw Mitchell frown. "Right now, we have to pick a starting point and get our gear ready. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. The President will host Lady Anna and Jack as planned to show nothing is wrong and that we don't suspect Lady Anna of orchestrating this attack. It's already being speculated by the Talking Heads on TV. Afterwards, those two have to disappear."

Mitchell sighed. "You should send to some beach with warm water, white sand, and pretty girls in string bikinis." Carter gave him a dirty look. "Just a thought."

They went to stand and watch the proceedings. It was a gala affair. And each one wondered who could be the zatarc in that room.

It had been a long time since The Lady had danced. Thinking back, it had been since her husband died seven years ago. At least, O'Neill was a decent partner. He held her gently and didn't step on her feet. These Earth waltzes were now all the rage on her planet. So she had dutifully learned to dance it. With the adrenaline rush subsiding, Lady Anna realized she was tired. The day had started back at her Capital planet. Since then, she had traveled on a starship, through several Stargates, been searched at the SGC, and now she was at this awful event.

It was time to call it a day. She addressed the President to take her leave. They exchanged public pleasantries. She promised to be back the next afternoon for the Thanksgiving holiday dinner. Calling O'Neill to her side, Lady Anna activated her transporter. She and Jack disappeared together. Soon she would continue her plan to set her traps. At least now, she had the Earth forces working with her in full. Tomorrow, they would go to ground, as Jack put it.

Anna walked casually toward the pink house with the palm trees swaying in the afternoon breeze. The door opened and the attendant bowed deeply. She entered not bothering to see if he was coming. Here we go again, thought Jack. It was hot outside and he was dressed for winter. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket. Well, there was nothing for it. He walked inside, too. It had been a really bad day.

* * *

An hour later, Sam, Daniel, and Mitchell sat around the conference table with General Landry at the SGC. With the _Daedalus _in orbit, getting around was less and less of a problem. The Asgaard transporter worked like a charm. And soon, Lady Anna's gift of a transporter between the SGC and the Pentagon would be up and running. At the briefing, they told him about the plan to have General O'Neill and Lady Anna go to ground while traps were set for the bad guys. But the questions of who was behind the attack were not settled. No one had a good answer for tonight's events. 

"But why would an ashrak suicide like that? Usually, they have more finesse and an exit strategy. This shooting made no sense." Carter argued.

"Maybe it wasn't an ashrak, but a zatarc." Daniel insisted again. "We should call the Tok'ra and ask them to bring the zatarc detector."

"For what? The guy is dead." Mitchell objected.

"We had a report that he and the two "dead" agents are alive, barely. They are up in Lady Anna's ship. Their medicine is way more advanced than ours." Landry interrupted. "We can test the assassin if he revives. But that doesn't mean we don't have more of these, these, um, zatarcs."

"But sir, you need to review specific memories to determine if someone is a zatarc. We would have to review many months of memories for each person. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack." Carter tried to explain it patiently. "Besides, I don't think it would work. Think about it. The man did not try to kill himself afterwards. This time it was different."

"Well, maybe he did not have the chance to kill himself because he was killed first." Mitchell couldn't believe they were wasting time.

Daniel was playing with his cell phone. "Anyone notice that your cell phone is different? Mine is. I'm guessing it's not an ordinary phone." Daniel opened his phone. "Lemme see yours, Sam?" She pulled out her phone. It looked like Daniel's. " Cam, lemme see yours." Cam handed it over. It was the same as the other two. "Ok, mystery solved. They switched our phones." He pushed some buttons. "They even re-loaded our information from our old ones. Considerate." Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I'm guessing we can call Jack anytime we want." He dialed.

"The more I think about it, the more I am convinced it was something like Nishta. It fits the profile. There was access and it is undetectable." Carter was satisfied. "We know what to do about that. Just give the suspect an electrical shock. If we want, we can just zat all the Secret Service Agents and the NID." Sam grinned a nasty smile. Mitchell never knew Sam had an evil streak. She was one tough woman.

"I think we should call it a night. I'm going to bed." Landry got up and left.

* * *

Back on Lady Anna's homeworld, her two maids sat together, terrified. Earlier that day, Palace Security arrested them for treason. They were accused of plotting to assassinate Lady Anna. Most of the day passed in medical chambers. They were forced to relive the last two years of their lives. Two years takes time to relive. So, according to their interrogator, it could be a quick confession, or a long exercise. Of course, brain damage was the least of their problems if they were guilty. No one cared about that. Their families were in jeopardy for this crime as well. Commonwealth justice didn't stop with the perpetrator. 

"I didn't do it, I swear. I love My Lady. I would never betray her." The first one was weeping. The second one hung her head. She was exhausted.

"Let's be clear. We have a sarcophagus. You can die many times. So, if you want to save yourself some trouble, let's hear the truth. And don't think we can't tell if you are lying to save yourself some pain by confessing and you didn't do it. We'll figure it out. Eventually." The Interrogator gave them a nasty look.

"Let's be clear," answered the second one. She was exhausted and in pain. "Nothing will save us. You will do it all anyway and then make an example of us even if you find nothing." She passed out. The other one wept harder.

"Is that true? You would do that?" The first one was getting hysterical. "I didn't do anything wrong. You can probably make me say anything. But it doesn't change a thing. I am innocent."

Technicians monitoring her physical readings were fairly certain. She was telling the truth. It had to be the other one. Sometimes, threats were much more persuasive than any act itself. The commander of the facility turned to the doctor in charge. "Concentrate on the second one. But leave the first in her cell. We know leaks came from her closest servants. These two are good candidates after today's events. We've been feeding them misinformation for weeks. She appears to be telling the truth, but a good agent can do that. Her trail could have been wiped. Revive the second one and begin again. We are going to find the conspirators. No one can try to assassinate Our Great Lady and get away with it."

* * *

On Earth, Jack was tired too. He sat in a really beautiful house by the ocean. He had used the GPS in his watch to figure out where he was. One moment he was in the White House, in Washington. Now he was in a tropical paradise. Lady Anna excused herself to change out of her blood stained gown. An attendant showed Jack to his room. There were cooler clothes on the bed and swimming apparel. Jack looked in the closet to find he had more clothing. The drawers were filled too. They thought of everything for him. He took a shower and changed. It had been a long day, but he wasn't ready to sleep. So, Jack walked out to the veranda. A warm breeze blew the curtains fluttering from the windows. Lady Anna joined him. 

"Nice. You know, you really are a clotheshorse, Anna. But I like you better in pink," Jack snarked at her. "So what nasty arsenal have you put in that get up? Turn around, I want the whole view." She was draped seductively in diaphanous pastel painted silk. Anna gave him a look and wandered off serenely. Though she was fully clothed, he could still imagine her naked. He reminded himself that she was probably old enough to be his grandmother. Anna kept him off balance, second-guessing himself. He hated himself for it. Then, his phone rang.

"What?" Jack barked into the phone. "Daniel? That you?"

"Um, yes, Jack." Daniel voice came through clearly.

"What do you want?" Jack sat down in a soft chair, listening to the ocean surf.

"They revived all three dead guys. But it is touch and go with one of the agents. And the assailant is still critical." Daniel talked rapidly. "Jack, these aren't regular phones. They are Commonwealth phones. Take a look." Daniel paused. "So, what is it like where you are now? Maybe we can figure out where you are."

"It's hot and humid. I saw palm trees. And it's mid-afternoon." Jack looked around for other signs. "It's a nice house too."

"Well, that narrows it down. You are probably in the Pacific, maybe west of Tahiti." Daniel offered. "Can you see the ocean?"

"Got nothing but ocean, Daniel. Lots and lots of ocean." A servant arrived with a cold beer. "Sweet. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What?"

"You just said you're welcome."

"You thanked me."

"Not you, someone brought me a cold drink." Jack quaffed the beer.

"You could thank me sometimes, you know. I did figure out where you are."

"No you didn't. The Pacific is a big ocean." Jack drank some more. "Look, I've had a long day. She isn't going anywhere for a while. I think I'll have a swim and turn in. I'll check in tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." Daniel hung up. Daniel turned to Sam, "Well, at least we can talk to him."

* * *

Talk and more talk. In the White House, the doctors finished bandaging President Hayes. One of his ribs was broken. He looked like he had aged ten years that day. The day had been a disaster. 

"What I don't get is why you think she would try to kill me like that, George. She can obviously come and go even through that force field. Look at all the presents and people she brought through. The shield doesn't stop her. If she wanted to kill me, she could do it anytime and without the publicity." Hayes grunted in pain. The nurse came in with painkillers. Hayes reached out and swallowed them without water.

"Maybe that's what she wanted, the publicity." Hammond replied. "Removing the bodies just covered up the evidence. Maybe it has to do with what she is really after here."

"You're losing it, George. That makes no sense. She is definitely up to something more than saving her ass. She doesn't care about O'Neill. That's her ploy. But I do think she wants him to help her catch her own bad guys. If we can help her, it helps us." He motioned to the doctor. "That's good enough, please, just stop."

"What if there is a third group? Not the Goa'uld, not the Commonwealth, maybe the Trust? They had contact with the Goa'uld and some pretty scary research. Maybe they want it to look like the Goa'uld did it." Hammond shook his head.

"George, you are one devious fellow. You are going to have to oversee this operation. No arguments." Hayes nodded to the Secret Service Agents and the Air Force SFs. "I got a call from General Landry, George. We think some of our own guys are still compromised." Hayes stood up. "Maybe we should rotate all the Agents. I want a clean slate around here before you come back, Friday."

"Yes, sir, my thoughts as well. And I'll have the SGC send a detail to do another sweep. But, I'll stay tomorrow, sir. You need me here." Hammond was sad he would not get home for Thanksgiving.

"Thanks, George." Hayes walked out.

* * *

News reports all over the globe carried the images of the President getting shot in the White House. Many of the state run media around the world picked-up the speculation that the aliens had pulled a fast one. Some reports didn't speculate. Al-jazeerah reported that President Hayes was dead and his alien replacement was now in power. The Singapore Straits Times ran the stories on their front pages. XM Radio commentators added to the media frenzy. Even the Drudge Report blog jumped into the fray. The Internet was swarming with conspiracy theories. Cartoon editorials went for the jugular showing O'Neill corrupting Lady Anna in zero gravity while her ships were circling Earth. The caption read, "Who's doing whom?" By the time Washington awakened the next morning, chaos and hysteria all over the world was out of control.

* * *

On the other side of the world from Washington, President Mikhailov of the Russian Federation flipped the channel back to CNN. He hated getting up in the middle of the night. But this was worth it. Those arrogant Americans had just imploded. He shook his head. They never learned to control information. And, it finally proved their undoing. He flipped the channel again. Hysteria was on the rise. People were saying that President Hayes was dead, replaced with an alien. There would be little reason left in the world come sunrise. 

The Russian President made a decision. More was at work here than met the eye. Someone was orchestrating this mess. Maybe many someones were at it. It was a good bet that the disgruntled faction at the U.N. was working overtime to smear the Americans. In addition, the regional fanatics were jumping in with both feet. President Mikhailov had no love for those folks. They were trouble any which way you looked at it. Someone had to sit on this, and soon. The last thing this planet needed was open conflict.

President Mikhailov summoned his chief of staff. He ordered his intelligence units to begin taking down those cells already targeted in an emergency. He would have those fanatic leaders understand they would rather not start in on Russia. Then he ordered his own media to air stories positive to Lady Anna and the White House reception to counter the irresponsible foreign press. Whatever assets could be brought to bear on other journalists would have to wait. For Russia's cooperation, the United States would pay through the nose. It would start by sharing the Stargate completely. The Russian President decided to demand that Hayes convince Lady Anna to meet with him in Russia. He would show her where civilized people on this planet lived. Russia would not play second banana anymore.

* * *

In another time zone, way out in the Pacific Ocean, the day started early for those on Eastern Standard Time. It was still dark when the servants roused the sleeping dignitaries. They had appointments to keep in other locales. 

"Get up, sir." Lady Anna's butler gently shook Jack awake. For a moment, Jack was confused. Then he remembered. It was Thanksgiving morning, somewhere. It was the middle of the night here. President Hayes expected them back at the White House for dinner. He padded to the bathroom to start the day. After dressing in swimming trunks and a shirt, he walked into the living area to get his breakfast. Coffee smelled good. Lady Anna was already at the table. She was sniffing at a cup of coffee.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon, ma'am." Jack didn't know whether or not to join her. Considering the monumental insult she received last night, he went for caution. "May I join you, ma'am?" She indicated the chair opposite. Lady Anna gently lifted a cup and saucer to pour in the steaming hot black liquid. He watched her gracefully handle the china. That was some gorgeous woman. Jack looked around. Maybe today would be better. She offered him the cup and saucer. He smiled and accepted it. She went back to sniffing her cup. He regarded her silently and drank a long pull.

"It smells better than it tastes." Anna remarked. She set the cup down.

"Uh, yes, funny about that. Did you like it?" Jack drank some more.

"Not really. But I was curious. I have heard so much about it." She reached out for some water to clear her palate. The water tasted strange.

"Did you try it with cream and sugar?" Jack offered the little containers of each to her. She shook her head. "Here, allow me. My wife used to like it this way." He poured two teaspoons of sugar and most of the cream. Then he stirred and offered it back to her. She accepted it delicately. Anna sniffed it again and drank.

"Much better. I like this." Anna drank some more. It had a stimulant in it. "Interesting." Hmm, these people were simply addicted to it. She set the cup down and waited silently. They regarded each other. Jack took a croissant and tore it. He offered her half. Then he offered her a jam assortment. She looked confused. He wondered how all these Earth foods came in the right combination. Were they in a hotel?

"Here, let me. We call this a croissant. And this is strawberry guava jam. It's from a fruit." He prepared her plate and offered it back. She accepted with a nod and a look of anticipation. This could be good, thought Jack. He prepared his own plate using orange marmalade. "Go ahead. It's good." He bit into his and washed it down with more coffee. She watched how he did it and did the same. The flavor of the tropical fruit infused her senses. Her eyes opened wide. O'Neill saw it and chuckled. "We have lots of things like this, ma'am. You'd be surprised." He looked at the table setting. "Ah, fresh fruit, try some of this." He offered the bowl of cutfruit. She hesitated. Nothing was recognizable. She looked back at him with a question in her eyes. Her eyes are so expressive, Jack thought. He nodded for her to go ahead. She used the fork to put some on a small dish and gently set the bowl back where it had been. Anna tried the green round piece with the black seeds, first. Again she was delighted. "Kiwi," explained Jack. "And those pink chunks are papaya, and the yellow slices are mango." She tried each of them.

"Wonderful. Thank you, My Lord General." Anna set her fork down. The next few minutes she let him eat. Obviously, he was enjoying his food. After he had finished, she spoke again. "You will instruct me on today's significance?"

"Um, sure. We celebrate being fortunate to have enough. We show our thanks by having a great feast. The basic menu is usually the same for everyone. Most of the foods are from our part of the world. It's good." Jack wished he had a TV to watch the Macy's parade in New York. "And we have parades."

"I don't think everyone on your world has enough, My Lord." Lady Anna said sadly.

"No, I suppose not. But we are trying. You could help us with that." Jack poured himself some more coffee.

"In time," Anna answered. "Jack, do you think your people are ready for what we really have to offer?"

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Probably not. At least not all at once." Anna nodded. At least he had some vision. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know how you viewed the situation. You have shown me your wisdom, My Lord General. I am glad to know you understand the problem is complex." She spoke gently to him. "My Lord, I have bad news for you." She paused and saw him tense. "Your world is not reacting well to last night. There is much unrest because of those events."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, ma'am." Jack stirred his cup. "There are always ignorant people who get excited for a few days and then forget about it."

"There are large numbers of your population who believe I tried to kill your leader. Do you have these suspicions?" She had to know if she could trust him anymore. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"No, I don't. It makes no sense. You could kill any of us anytime and no one would know you did it. Isn't that right, ma'am?" He gave her a patient attitude. Careful fella, she is fishing. Anna shrugged. Of course he was correct.

"My Lord, the media reports the President really died and was replaced by one of my subordinates. People are demanding my death." She looked at his face. "What do they mean by replaced?" Did these primitives understand the use of body doubles genetically altered to look exactly like the real thing?

Jack sighed. "Ma'am, we have movies, audio-visual theatre, that tell stories of aliens switching places with humans here to take over the world. The media is playing on the fears of ignorant people to make money. Don't worry about it. Stuff like this happens all the time. It will blow over." He hoped it would blow over. This time there really were aliens and they probably did want to take over the world.

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

* * *


	6. Plots Within Plots

**Chapter 6 Plots Within Plots**

For the first time in her life, Babs Hayes didn't know what to say. Babs racked her brain for something to say. Nothing came to mind. An alien sat at her Thanksgiving dinner. For once, this politician's wife couldn't make small talk. So, she did the only thing she could. She ate. Fortunately, her husband was very animated, keeping the conversation flowing. And what conversation! They talked about running around on spaceships, visiting other planets, blowing things up, and meeting other aliens.

The whole time, Babs kept imagining purple tentacles emerging from the Lady to bring the wine glass or grab a bread roll. Lady Anna noticed and gave her a small smile. Babs felt like deer caught in the headlights. Lady Anna looked at Jack with an amused expression. Like a mantra, all Babs could think was, 'There's an alien at my table.'

"Ma'am, we should adjourn to speak privately," President Hayes pushed away from the table after the pumpkin pie, an absolute must for a Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone stood up at that cue. The President guided his guest through the doors of the State Dining Room to the adjoining Red Room of the White House. In the 19th Century it was the First Lady's drawing room. The Red Room is decorated in red fabric on the walls and red French Empire style fabric on the furniture. The furniture is from 1810-1830 in the American Empire style with many curves and gilt. Motifs of dolphins, acanthus leaves, lion's heads, and sphinxes are carved into the legs and arms. Lady Anna took a seat by the fireplace where Angelica Van Buren's portrait hangs over the mantle. In contrast to the large formal East Room, the Red Room has been a place for quiet conversation throughout the years.

Lady Anna looked at it and thought it was underdone. But so much was here. These were a poor people indeed. Yes, she'd think about giving him a new palace furnished correctly. However, her face was a mask of diplomatic propriety. It wouldn't do to offend them over such trifles.

"Ma'am, I would like to thank you for your patience with us. It cannot be easy for you to be here under such trying circumstances. I hope that our unfortunate beginning can be overcome with this joint operation." President Hayes was warming up. "I confess we are curious about your perspective on this problem. Would you be kind enough to explain to us how you would like to proceed? We would like to hear your ideas before we offer our own. For example, we do not have an adequate understanding of your resources here. Yet, we are aware that you have many."

Lady Anna took a moment to compose her answer. The security here was pitiful even with all the devices she had given them. "Mr. President, I thank you for your kindness in offering to work together under difficult circumstances. I would like to ask your permission to activate my own jamming device." Hayes nodded. She placed a device on the table and activated it. Lady Anna indicated to her aide that she should leave them to speak in private.

"Mr. President, I would like to hear all your questions first so I may formulate the best response. Please, continue." Hayes was surprised. But thinking it over, maybe they could cover some ground quickly. He took out his notes and began.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, we have to wonder what you want with us." He looked up for a reaction. There was none. "You have more ability to protect yourself than we do. So why did you pick Earth? And, I must ask of you, God forbid, what will happen to us if you die here? What reprisals can we expect?" Hayes paused. She still had no reaction. "I have to consider the safety of the general populace and weigh the risk against the reward. What are you offering to us to make this all worthwhile?" Hayes removed his glasses and waited expectantly.

_Well, so much for polite speeches. This man was direct. I can do direct._ Lady Anna considered his questions and how to formulate a soothing response. _The questions were not even remotely original. And they lacked vision. Such matters should be handled by our subordinates. At this level, our time should be spent discussing a joint vision for the future of his people. _

She was disappointed in this man. He was supposed to be the great leader of O'Neill's people.

_How to turn the primitives away from their fears was the problem. But primitives were always afraid. The mob was having quite a temper tantrum today. Obviously, he had to be able to produce something to show for all this turmoil. Sad, this politician had to answer to the mob. Pity, his authority was in question. Ok, I can handle this._

The one thing she had learned in her long life was not to answer the questions asked but to answer the ones you wish had been asked.

"Mr. President, you are indeed wise to consider the implications of my presence among you. I would not expect you to agree lightly to this endeavor. Like you, we understand that the safety and security of our people is our first duty." Anna gave him a smile. He returned it. Diplomacy was a dance.

"I would like to reassure you concerning my intentions. It is my policy to protect Earth and to promote Earth's development." She paused to see his reaction. He looked confused.

"Your policy, ma'am? I thought you are an ambassador."

"Sir, I am the only person in our government willing to underwrite this effort." She sat back and watched his comprehension grow.

Hayes was not sure he heard correctly. _She was setting Commonwealth policy? What was this about 'underwriting' development efforts here?_ Before he could formulate his question, she continued.

"And, in the interest of the future friendship of our peoples, I would like to work with the existing authorities on this world. Hopefully, working with local authorities and their experts will increase the effectiveness of our joint operation and provide us the basis for future understandings."

"My Lady Anna, forgive me for my confusion, but are you saying that you can make this policy independent of the Great Council and the King?" He waited for confirmation.

"I report only to His Majesty the King. While he provides our collective vision, he leaves the military details to me." Anna eyed him carefully to see if he could understand that the King didn't care one way or another what she did with Earth.

"Military? I thought when you said Earth's development it was wider in scope. But military capabilities are most welcome and needed."

Anna couldn't believe his limited ideas. He had no vision. He had no grand strategy for the development of his people let alone the whole planet. He was a provincial administrator. And here SHE was dealing with the likes of him. She was a leader of BILLIONS. She commanded resources he could not even imagine. If the situation were not so grave, this interview would be ended.

"Furthermore, Mr. President, I am expending my own resources to fund Earth's development program."

She saw him react in surprise. This meeting was so sad. What a wasted opportunity for them both. He still had no idea who or what she was. He didn't have a clue what she was offering. They should not be dealing with subjects best left to subordinates. Well, deal with what he could understand and get this over with. Fears, their fears were consuming them. Fine.

"You ask about the repercussions to your people should I have an accident here. If I die here, my heirs may not feel so inclined."

_A powerful statement indeed, could she be telling the truth?_ President Hayes looked at her with new eyes. _Those resources represented tremendous wealth and power. If she were that powerful, then why did she need this charade of Earth's protection? For that matter why did she insist on O'Neill as her personal protector? _He understood plenty now about whom he was facing. The reports on her didn't do her justice. She wasn't out of power. She was making a power play.

"Ma'am, we are unfamiliar with all the nuances of your society. May I ask you for clarification about your personal interest here?" She nodded. "Ma'am, I can't help but wonder why you would go to the effort. What is so important here that is worth such an investment and so much risk to you?"

Hayes realized much more was at work here than he had previously imagined. But a person with that much wealth and power was not easily dissuaded from getting whatever she wanted.

"Mr. President, I am here to make a gesture to O'Neill's people. We are grateful for the assistance you have provided us so far. After accepting your experts' recommendations, our military actions are yielding great results. The enemy is in chaos. And we have bought more time to complete our efforts to protect ourselves. Just as importantly for me, by following your experts' advice, I have undermined my opponents. The great success and low death toll of our actions caused my opponents to lose the moral validity of their position. Support for my policies grows every moment. And that is why my opposition are acting precipitously. So, in a way, I am here as a direct result of your faith and generosity. And I would most gratefully acknowledge Lord O'Neill's most honorable assistance."

"Your praise is overwhelming, ma'am. We are pleased to receive such appreciation and gratitude. You are kind to tell me so." Hayes realized she was quite the politician. "But what I still don't understand, My Lady Anna, is what is so special about O'Neill? We have many military men who have a similar background. Forgive my directness, but he is just a man not the icon you have built."

_Good heavens, these people were direct. But, it did save time._ And she wanted an end to this tedious little man's impertinence. Anna smiled a knowing smile.

"Of course you are correct, My Lord President. Originally, I believed he gave me a psychological advantage and so did others." Anna lowered her eyes so he could not read her. No one here could know just how important O'Neill really was. "Now, after three months, I have learned to trust him. I trust him to act honorably. From my position, that trust is probably the most important issue." She raised her eyes to meet his gaze. Hiding behind the truth had always served her well. "For that reason, I most humbly thank you for allowing him to grant me his personal protection while I am here."

* * *

While Lady Anna had her meeting with the President, Jack took the opportunity to go back to his apartment in Virginia. He hadn't been home for three months. His mail went to a Pentagon address. The junk among it promptly went to a burn box. A courier had brought the important stuff to him while he was away. Most of his finances were paid by automatic payments by the bank. There wasn't much he had to do here. Jack had the urge just to stay. But, time was short on this visit. Jack had to return to the White House. From the briefing on the way over, he knew he would not be spending any time in his apartment for a long while. The Lady asked him to keep it because someone would check it out. That visit would be an enemy's first and last mistake. Anyway, the place was paid up for a year in advance, courtesy of the Pentagon. After all, it was part of a military op. 

Jack opened a beer and surveyed the scene. He knew he could not take anything with him. But did he want to keep anything in storage, just in case the place had an accident? Interesting question. So he called in the aide and ordered all the personal mementos boxed up. The clothes had already been duplicated. So it was just the furniture and household goods. He decided he would be entitled to new things if the place went up in flames. Jack gave instructions to sell the truck and the furniture. Then he told the aide to rent furnishings and bill the Pentagon. The aide gave him the truck's pink slip to sign and that was the end of it. It was useless to him now. He'd probably just get blown up in it if he kept it. Jack wondered fleetingly what would happen to his cabin in Minnesota. No doubt she had it booby trapped too. In disgust, Jack finished the beer and left.

On the ride back to the White House, Jack pondered where they could start her defenses. Moving their location several times was a given. Her transporter simplified changing locations. Maybe she had something up her sleeve. She usually did. The enemy might know her well. They certainly didn't know him. Probably, the best place to hide was in the open. Interesting. He had a pretty good idea how to do that. With her 'toys' he should be able to construct a good defense. But making her take his lead would be another matter. Jack wondered how her meeting with the President was progressing.

* * *

Many people all over the world wondered the same thing. In town, the internet cafe was crowded as usual. The woman went to the desk and paid for an hour. She probably only needed twenty minutes, but you never knew. Every day she checked several online bulletin boards, porn sites, and various fan fiction websites. Losing oneself in cyberspace was a great tool. Today she found what she was looking for. With the clues in hand, she pieced together which places to find the rest. The woman logged off to use another location with a different anonymous server. If she stayed here, it would be too easy to connect the dots. At an internet cafe overseas, a serious young man saw the picture he needed. Embedded in the pixels of the picture was an encrypted message. He used his equipment to decode the message and receive his instructions. After he had logged off, he proceeded to buy a 'handy' and a calling card, as cell phones and the minutes to use them were known in Europe. The new cell phone would be used once and discarded. But then, that's all it took. He made his call and moved on. He had his work to do to take care of the problem posed by that American general and his alien whore.

* * *

At C.I.A. Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, the signals desk was extra busy. Traffic on the usual internet sites was way up after the White House disaster last night. But, NSA computers were able to correlate some special internet activity to other communications traffic. Something was on the move. Money moved. People moved. Spy satellites had their orbits adjusted. Move and countermove. It was time to use HumInt or rather Human Intelligence Assets. The Director was permanently on-call. Today, he knew several factions around the world were unhappy. Everyone expected traffic to be up after the debacle at the White House last night. Hate groups worked overtime in these situations. The usual terrorists worked their contacts as well. Some of them were real amateurs. They had no idea how easy it was to find their communications between the anonymous servers, which routed their messages. Others were more sophisticated. In those cases, Human Intel resources had to supplement counter-terrorism efforts. But the C.I.A. had problems attracting linguists from the right regions. That problem tended to slow things down. The call from the Signals Desk told him something unusual was afoot. He hung up the phone and went back to his guests. Thanksgiving Day would be the last time for a while he would have any quality time with the family.

* * *

In the White House, the meeting with Lady Anna continued. President Hayes realized that Lady Anna was a pro. She was also an incredibly intelligent and focused individual. Well she would have to be to survive in politics no matter her connections. Hayes had read how these people were much older than they appeared. It was just so disconcerting to see so young an appearance and remember to react appropriately to the reality of longevity. He wondered how old she really was. She probably came by her smarts because she lived and learned. He had to play catch up.

This was President Hayes' first opportunity to speak directly to a member of the ruling class of these aliens. He needed more clarification. What was her time frame, her purpose, her program, her resources to accomplish all that was promised? Or more correctly, what she demanded.

As Ambassador, her presence on Earth created civil unrest. All over the world, riots and demonstrations were causing casualties. People were not taking the presence of the aliens well. Since American had the opportunity to control the situation, he had better try. Somehow, he had to quell the chaos. Here and abroad, the media was roasting him alive. This meeting had to produce something he could present to the world, something tangible.

"Ma'am, as you are no doubt aware, the populace is agitated wondering what you are here to do. Please would you to define your mission? For example, at what point will you consider this operation ready for closure?" President Hayes knew plans change, but she must have a game plan. She did not answer. "Ma'am, can you give me an idea of a best-case/worst-case scenario?" Hayes pressed for information that had not been forthcoming in the meetings with her subordinates. They only had four days to plan all this.

"Mr. President, please forgive my bluntness, but your questions suggest you are having political difficulties. Are you truly able to give me your support?" Lady Anna was responding to his concerns about the unrest all over the world that day. "I need to know that you can survive your own opposition."

"Ma'am, if you are truly committed to protecting and advancing our planet, then yes, I am able to handle the politics here." Hayes was pretty sure she was in earnest. "Ma'am please, understand I mean no disrespect, but, I must have some idea about your plans. And, forgive me, but I must bring up the matter of your original list of, well, unusual demands on Earth. When you were here last, you made some unsettling requests. I need to know what you plan to do about them. Specifically, what is your intention about recovering the Ark of the Covenant from under the Temple Mount?" Ok, so he stepped into the fire with that one.

"Mr. President, we have already accomplished so much in such a short time. I am content that our friendship is mutually desired. Yet, we have no formal treaty." She let that fact sink in. At this point, she was not under any obligation past what she had done. And the Lady reminded him she had consistently kept her word to him. An oral agreement with her was binding. Hadn't he figured that out yet? "These matters are on the table and will not be removed before we do have one." Hayes did not like that answer and she knew it.

"However, my people's lives are long. And, we are patient." Anna decided to reinforce the idea that time was on their side. And she meant that the Commonwealth was not going away anytime soon. With meetings like this one, it would be many decades before these people could benefit from what she was offering. "Knowing now more about the situation on this world, I would like to assure you that we have no intention of doing anything to destabilize Lord O'Neill's people or incurring his wrath. Quite the contrary, we intend to make certain that O'Neill's people remain powerful and secure."

_Now let's see if he understands my message_.

Hayes was stunned. She specifically repeated the phrase, 'O'Neill's people.' In his book that mean the good old U.S. of A. _What did she want to make such a desperate appeal to him?_ Again, The Lady was offering vital technology as bait again and he understood it. And she had evaded nearly every question. President Hayes took many minutes to respond. He had the impression that he could be agreeing to a pact with the Devil in a blue dress. _Oh yes, she was really dangerous._ Hayes reviewed what he knew before answering.

Would the powerful people of her opposition be any better? So far, this alien had spoken the truth. In every instance so far, Lady Anna had acted honorably. In addition, this powerful leader of so many seemed to have high regard for O'Neill, all out of proportion to the man. Earth had no way back on anyone else in her government. Nor did they have any contacts with other factions. She was a member of the legitimate government. If she were telling the truth, then she was the only member of that government who was interested in protecting the planet or willing to develop Earth. Hayes considered the bait. The woman knew how to go fishing in this pond.

Would any of Earth's other allies help if the Commonwealth invaded? The Asgaard made it clear they would not interfere in the affairs between human beings. For that matter, the Asgaard were unreliable allies on a good day. The Jaffa could not care less. And the Tok'ra had no ability or desire to intervene. Hayes went with his gut instinct. He decided to support her.

"Ma'am, I can see we shall be great friends and loyal allies."

* * *

In the asteroid belt of the Earth solar system, Lady Anna's construction crews worked overtime to finish the third delivery of system markers. The commander of the primary array detail checked the status of each subunit. Everything was on schedule. He sat back from his console. Unexpectedly, his assistant entered. He looked up in surprise. She held a special communication packet. He signed for it and waited until she left. 

The commander expected the packet, just not this soon. Reaching in, he stopped before he pulled out his hand. Instead, he decided to leave it. Carrying the packet out of the office, he walked confidently to the shuttle pod he had prepared for this day. The Commander had personally "cleaned" this ship from any unwanted surveillance devices. Special equipment provided to him by his Lady assured the most advanced tools possible. He knew it was essential to keep the arrival of this message secret. Safely inside, the commander opened the paper note. VERY interesting, he thought. A little early, but, it could be done. Then he destroyed the note. The commander left the shuttle bay and casually went to check on the new shipments. There was work to do on the transporters. He would not sleep tonight.

* * *

While enjoying his time off on his homeworld of Chulak, Teal'c rose to give a hearty greeting to his friend, Rak'nor. The feast tonight for Teal'c was wonderful. It was good to be home. Chulak would always be home. The men here tonight had a special friendship. Talk of great deeds brought back exciting memories and bonded the men together again. For all the troubles forming the new Jaffa Nation, there was the immense satisfaction it had finally happened. That fact was due largely to Teal'c and Bra'tac. 

"Tec Ma'te, my old friend. It is good to see you well." Teal'c was more relaxed than he had been in months. Instantly, he became aware that Rak'nor was there for a purpose.

"Teal'c we received word from the Tau'ri. Ba'al tried to kill O'Neill in his leader's palace." Rak'nor paused. "And that's not the worst of it. O'Neill's leader was injured. Teal'c, the Hak'taur leader was attacked at the same time." Teal'c and Bra'tac exchanged looks.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked immediately.

"He survived because the Hak'taur woman protected him. She threw herself between the assassin and O'Neill. She had some kind of shield. It was close. But they ask that you return. More assassins are on their way." Rak'nor looked at Bra'tac. "O'Neill asks us if we have any more information about ashraks on their way to Earth and Chulak. We know Ba'al has ordered ashraks to come against Teal'c. He knows Chulak is Teal'c's home. O'Neill asks that we use our contacts to find out anything we can about what Ba'al left on Earth. They think there are zatarcs among them." Rak'nor looked around the group. He knew most of these men. "Teal'c is at risk. Do this as much for him. We owe him everything." With that, the party was over. Teal'c gathered his things and departed under escort from the entire group.

* * *

Deception and dissembling were part of Lady Anna's plans for her opposition. Captain Amos, commander of Lady Anna's personal yacht the 'Benjamin,' opened another secured paper order. This much paper intrigued him. He knew that paper was untraceable. Lady Anna's note ordered him to take the yacht to a new set of coordinates. He was to make sure he was followed. And, he was to make certain that an innocuous shipment was sent to the planet at those coordinates. It should appear that it was to pass through that planet's Gate. There, others would demand to board the ship and search the record for where he had been and what was sent the planet. Amos was commanded to allow them to examine whatever they wished to see. During the search, Amos was to make sure that DNA samples of the search party were captured. The identification of the vessels involved should be a priority. He was to fix tracking devices to the outer hull of the ships in question. And he was to inject markers into the boarding party without their knowledge. How he managed to do it was left to him. Then, he was to send a trusted courier to another Gate address as written in the note with the results and the samples collected.

Afterwards, he was to take the ship to the wormhole Junction and meet a ship inside the wormhole. In the other ship, he would receive another set of paper instructions. The natural wormhole was a stable occurrence in that sector of the galaxy. It had several points of entry and exit. And it allowed a ship to traverse great distances in a short time. But unlike the Stargate wormhole, it was not an instantaneous journey. Inside the wormhole gravitational waves existed to ferry a ship, which if properly equipped, traveled rapidly through another dimension. The journey was usually untraceable. But, in that dimension, it was possible to meet another ship.

"Helm, set course to the following coordinates. Amos entered the destination. This should be interesting, thought the Captain. How did she know people would want to search the ship at that place? Amos sat taller with pride in his Lady. She must really trust him to assign him this task.

* * *

General Landry was back at the base after his Thanksgiving meal. Dr. Lam, his daughter, would not celebrate with him, so he went to the Officer's Club. It was a shame she still blamed him for her unhappy childhood. Well, Landry couldn't change her, so he pleased himself. With nothing else to do, he decided to see what new crisis awaited him. He was not disappointed. 

Beaming into the base were the Commonwealth Embassy staff. The Lady was sending them elsewhere after the fiasco last night. Lady Anna was known for her swift actions against failure. So, there they were, baggage floating next to them. The unhappy lot shuffled and said little.

"Where are we sending them, Lieutenant?" The little sergeant was off for the holiday. His replacement looked overwhelmed.

"Sir, we are requested to send them here." The Lieutenant displayed the Gate address. "I have no idea what that means, but they are really unhappy down there. It isn't good." The seventh chevron locked and the wormhole engaged. Silently, the troop entered and was gone.

"She didn't waste any time, did she?" Landry was about to leave when the Gate activated again. "What now?"

"Probably Teal'c, sir. We have no teams off world today. Our messenger must have made contact. Here's his IDC, sir." Both men watched as Teal'c came through with Bra'tac. Landry hurried to greet the legendary old man.

"Greetings Master Bra'tac and welcome." Landry nodded to both Jaffa. "You are looking well. I didn't expect both of you. So, what can we do for you?"

"I have come to meet this Hak'taur woman. I would see for myself what kind of leader she is. For we have learned these people are no friends of the Jaffa." Bra'tac was an imposing figure of 142 years.

"We have received your message. It is most disturbing, General Landry." Teal'c acknowledged the summons. "I will show Master Bra'tac to the infirmary. While he is here, we shall re-supply him with Tretonin. When we are done, may we join you?" Landry gestured toward the door and smiled. The two Jaffa marched off.

* * *

Across the country the meeting with Lady Anna dragged on. Hayes sent for his staff as the topics became more complex. The President's Off-world Affairs Advisor, George Hammond was doing double duty today. He had his hands full with security issues and now as an advisor. 

"Wait up, Jack." George Hammond strode down the Center Hall on his way to the conference in the Red Room. He wanted to speak to Jack before he got into the session. The two met outside the room. Speaking quietly, George addressed him.

"I wanted to speak to you. Jack, I don't believe her. She doesn't need us to protect her. What does she want here? I want your best opinion. And, I know it's just an opinion." He waited for Jack to formulate a response.

"I think she does want to stage a defense here. She usually says exactly what she means. And she means what she says. What we have to offer?" Jack shrugged. "Perhaps we are the wild card the other side doesn't expect. Anna thinks many moves ahead." O'Neill waited for Hammond to consider it. But Hammond shook his head, no. "I know it doesn't track. She has more toys than you would believe. And Anna has the nerve to turn and eat her opposition for lunch. I agree there is more to it. But Anna will mount a defense here."

"Anna. Do you call her that to her face?" O'Neill nodded yes. "She really has it for you. Jack, I have to ask, unofficially of course." He looked around to make certain no one was close by. Jack assumed a patient stance. "I need to know if anything has happened." Hammond left unsaid what he could not officially ask him. O'Neill gave him a dirty look. It was not an appealing prospect. She was probably old enough to be his grandmother. And there were...other reasons. "Ok, I had to ask, Jack. I don't have to tell you that it could backfire."

"Yes, sir." Jack gave the military's utilitarian response. He gave Hammond a hard look masking his emotions. But then, Hammond had a pretty good idea why Jack didn't like the question.

Together they walked towards the Red Room. General O'Neill entered the Red Room accompanied by his former boss. Glancing at the faces, Jack's attention settled on the President. The President indicated it was time to set the rules of engagement for the protection of Lady Anna. The two men accepted the invitation to sit and observe.

Normally, Hayes would leave these details to the appropriate departments. But, Lady Anna was such a special case. Diplomatic protocol demanded that the President personally interface with someone as important as the military leader of 26 star systems. Anything less would be a monumental insult. And this Lady had suffered enough insults, most recently last night at barrel end of a few dozen weapons. She had made it plain her interests were America's interests, and therefore Earth's, in that order no less. So he took charge of the meeting himself.

"Ma'am, we have had only five days to come up with a plan. But we have dealt with similar situations before. There have been other persons we have had to hide for their own protection or for ours. Our witness protection program works well for us. The key elements are total secrecy and compartmentalization of the information. So, even I will not know where you are at any given moment. But you will be in Jack's good hands. You two will leave together, blending in with the population as a couple as soon as we have finished our discussions."

"I don't understand, my lords." Lady Anna was confused. "You don't know where I am going except that I am going places with Lord O'Neill?" She looked at the President, then at Jack, then at Hammond and the other man in the suit from the foreign ministry. "This is your plan to protect me?" She was obviously dismayed. "I have been going everywhere with Lord O'Neill for three months now."

_Isn't that the truth_, thought Jack?

"Yes, ma'am. But by keeping where you are going a secret, you will be safer." Hayes had approved the plan earlier that day.

"But that's been the case for most of the last three months. We have been to secret places together. Most notably, we have been with your contractors on an ultra-secret military base." Lady Anna was perplexed. _These statements made no sense._

"Ma'am, please hear us out. General O'Neill will be in contact with his team and they with us. When we have the situation ready, we can move you to a more stable environment."

_Why was she dismayed? All she could do was shake her head no._ Hayes felt this spiral out of control.

"In the meantime, you will pose as an ordinary American couple on a car trip."

"Ma'am, what is the problem? I know what I am doing. Now you wanted my personal protection, and I am giving it." Jack was irritated. "Didn't you ever go on a road trip? Well maybe not this way. Ok, it isn't going to be up to your standards, but you'll survive."

"No, sir." Anna's face was a stone mask. _Of all the impertinence, these men were insane. What road trip? This whole expedition was a road trip._

"No, sir?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "What?" She gave him a look that said be quiet. Directing her attention back to the President she continued.

"No. That is not the plan. I have no need to hide." Anna had no intention of becoming a local. Hiding was not what she would ever do. The rest of it was an unbelievable insult.

"What? I don't get it." Jack looked around for some help. "Look, if you don't want to do it, that's fine with me. I go home and watch the ball game." Then he saw her look. _Uh oh. I knew it. She is such a control freak._ "Ma'am, we can't be responsible for you if you don't do it our way. Now you asked for our help. You have to trust us at some point."

"Do you practice insulting me, Lord O'Neill? Or does it just come naturally?" Anna became the master strategist among them. She addressed herself to Earth's leader, President Hayes. She spoke gently and firmly. "I shall move about this world as myself for what I am. I am His Celestial Majesty's Ambassador for Earth Development. I shall meet with world leaders and important persons necessary for this program. You will assist my efforts. And, we shall deal with my opponents together."

"That will make you a target." Jack was confused and then he got it. "Oh, you **WANT** to be a target?"

Anna just gave him her schoolteacher's look. Jack smirked. "This is gonna be good, isn't it? Lady, you are up to something." Anna ignored him. Hayes felt a big grin spreading across his face. She was really something. He had to admire her courage. Anna just raised one eyebrow at him.

Still looking at the President, Lady Anna answered, "My Lord General, I am always up to something."

* * *

In high Earth orbit, the _Daedalus _continued its support operations for the moment. Soon enough it would have to depart for Atlantis in the Pegaus Galaxy. In the meantime, the Asgaard sensors were sweeping the area for any threats. 

"Inform Colonel Caldwell I have detected sensor ghosts past Jupiter."

Hermoid, the Asgaard crewmember of the Daedalus spoke to Dr. Lindsey his human assistant. The Daedalus was the most advanced human engineered ship to date. Well, actually, it was mostly human engineered. The Asgaard helped by upgrading the shields and the transporter. But the Asgaard engine was a gift for O'Neill's help through the years. To make sure that Asgaard technology was not abused, an Asgaard crewmember had to be on board to help. The Asgaard didn't completely trust their human allies' judgment.

"Yes, Hermiod. What do you think it is?" Caldwell was on alert knowing that Commonwealth aliens were visiting the President. He knew that Lady Anna was the target of assassins from her homeworld. So, any activity in system was of concern.

"I can not be certain. It appears to be energy signatures that come and go. My sensors can not tell me anything more." Hermiod muttered and worked his console. He knew about the Commonwealth interest in Earth. What the humans here did not know was that he was monitoring the situation for the Asgaard. But they probably suspected. "If you want to investigate, you will have to get closer."

"Understood. Stand-by." Caldwell put a call to Landry at the SGC. "General, do we have your permission to investigate?"

"No. Do nothing until I can contact the President. Landry out." This holiday was certainly busy. He picked up the red phone in his office and placed the call. If it were the Commonwealth playing games, the situation was more political. Let the President make the call.

* * *

Across the Pond, as the Brits liked to call the Atlantic Ocean, the British Prime Minister hung up the phone at 10 Downing Street. The hysteria in Europe over alien conspiracies was out of control. He had to quell the media quickly. The only sure way to do that would be with the prestige and respect for the Crown. The riots in the poor sections of London had claimed eight lives and dozens of injuries. Her Majesty agreed to play her part. The P.M. had his aides contact the press to announce a speech later that evening. In the meantime, the P.M. had another call to make to that political hack in the White House. Timing was everything. 

And back across the Pond, the meeting with Lady Anna took an interesting turn. With her resources, she had greater capabilities than they to protect her. Yet, she wanted their involvement.

"All right then, you have obviously decided what you want to do. How do we fit in with those plans, ma'am?" Hammond had the feeling she would never follow anyone else's lead no matter what she told Jack at the SGC.

Anna did not answer him. Her attention was for the President. _This functionary should have known his place in such august company._ Ignoring the interruption, Anna spoke directly to Hayes.

"Mr. President, we respectfully petition your honored self. Please, my Lord President, grant our request to have our Lord General, O'Neill the Great, assume command of my personal guard."

Lady Anna stood her ground. _I'm not going to hide among these primitives. Now, they are confused. Well no wonder, they didn't think outside the box because they didn't know what the box really is for me._

"My Lord, I intend to meet with the officials of this world at my leisure and convenience. And, I intend to live as I choose. For this I need superior security and protection. There is no one I trust more on this world than General O'Neill."

"Your personal guard?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am no one's personal guard. Am I, sir?" Jack was offended. Anna did not waiver her attention from the President.

"Perhaps, ma'am, you would define personal guard." Hammond wanted to broker a deal. He sensed what she wanted. "It isn't common for us to assign a Major General as a body guard."

Anna gave Hayes a look that said she would not tolerate another interruption. He motioned to Hammond to desist. Then she continued speaking only to the President.

"Mr. President, in deference to our new allies on their world, we would ask your permission to continue our Lord General O'Neill's assignment as my Earth Force Advisor. In this capacity, he can command all units from both sides." Quietly, she reminded them, "Lord O'Neill agreed to give me his personal protection even as I gave him mine when he was with me."

Anna sensed Jack was curious now. He knew command of her forces in-system was a more appropriate task for a Major General. Anna did not have to look at him to know he was pleased with the faith she displayed in him.

"Well, that's more like it, ma'am." Jack was intrigued.

Anna gave him the same look she gave Hammond. Two world leaders were on stage, not the bit players. Hayes gave him a short look that said cool it. Jack assumed a position of a military subordinate. He shut his sarcastic mouth.

Hayes understood protocol. _What sort of relationship did these two have if Jack could speak to her without carefully choosing his words? Jack was such a loose cannon sometimes. Still he should know better. There was a strange relationship between them. Did she really believe her own propaganda about O'Neill?_

"You trust him that much, ma'am?" Hayes was suspicious.

This woman was too shrewd to trust anyone so completely. Lady Anna simply lowered her eyelids to say yes. Jack was taken aback. Hammond didn't believe her. Something was very wrong with this situation.

"And will he be privileged to know your plans, my lady? We are concerned about your situation and how it will affect us."

"Mr. President, we would like to address your concerns to reassure you of our honorable intentions. In that spirit of cooperation, I shall disclose, only to Lord O'Neill's honored self, my plans as they affect my Earth-based security. With the greatest respect, I would like to stipulate that no one else is authorized to know what those plans may be or any particulars unless I authorize such disclosure." Anna kept her gaze fixed on the President. She had spoken her terms politely yet firmly. The men were impressed.

"My Lady Anna, you are being most generous to us. Thank you for addressing our concerns so directly, ma'am." She really was being awfully generous. Too generous maybe, thought the President. But, he didn't want to give her time to change her mind. Hayes turned to O'Neill. "General O'Neill, you are so ordered to take command of Lady Anna's security for the duration of her stay with us. This is a joint exercise. You are approved to be the allied commander of the security forces from both sides used to protect our new friend and ally. As Lady Anna's Earth Force Advisor, your interface will be the Department of Homeworld Security at the Pentagon and the SGC. But you will report to my Off-world Affairs Advisor here in the White House regularly, too. However, at the conclusion of this engagement, you will be expected to report everything." Hayes turned to an aide. "Cut the orders immediately for me to sign right here."

"No, Mr. President. If Lord O'Neill is detailed to me, then I am his commanding officer. Until and unless you recall him permanently, his chain of command must go through me." Anna saw his surprise. _Let's nip this issue in the bud._ "The requirement is that only Lord O'Neill will know my secrets. I respectfully request that you absolve him of the necessity to report everything." Anna lowered her voice making them focus and strain to hear her. "He has a duty to report. But I want him absolved for now until I agree otherwise. There are still serious leaks in your security structure. There are other pertinent security issues. With a view to the future, we don't know from what quarter an enemy could rise to power. In so doing, he could pressure Lord O'Neill into revealing something still necessary for our protection. I want your word and his."

The men in the Red Room silently considered the offer. She had raised the stakes asking for a blank check. Jack looked to the President for a decision. This request asked for a big leap of faith. On the other hand, O'Neill would look after Earth's interests and especially American interests. It was quite an opportunity. In reality, they couldn't stop her. If they turned her down, she would do as she pleased anyway. It was a matter of having someone on the inside or not. Obviously the woman had it big time for O'Neill. The Lady had made them a generous offer indeed to reveal her secrets to one of their own. Refusing would only insult her more, maybe enough for her to withdraw her offer to advance Earth's development. She had be horribly treated since she arrived. The insults could not continue. President Hayes agreed.

"I'll sign the order immediately." The President's aide handed him the paper fresh off the printer. He reached for a pen and signed Jack's new orders handing him over to the Commonwealth in the form of Lady Anna.

* * *

Lady Anna's plans were coming together off in distant space. Her cousin, Captain Amos commander of her yacht the Benjamin reached the coordinates indicated from Lady Anna's paper note. He followed her instructions to the letter. He instructed his staff to pack several crates with odds and ends combined with trash. No sooner had his team activated the transporter to the planet's surface, than an armed ship appeared off his port bow. Lady Anna's intelligence was perfect. 

"Small vessel, you will heave to and be boarded." The man on the screen looked like a pirate, but had the bearing of an officer. "I am Captain Eran, sector commander of Jor. We have reason to believe you are carrying contraband. We require you to allow a full search of your ship and all cargo. Submit or be destroyed."

"This is Captain Amos of the Commonwealth Starship 'Benjamin.' We are not carrying contraband. This is the personal yacht of Our Great Lady, Anna, Third Lord of the Admiralty and Judge of All the People. Your claim is an insult to the Star Commonwealth of Planets." Amos knew he had to play his part. It would not do to give in too easily. "We carry no cargo and are on a mission of the most urgent priority."

"If we are in error, then we shall allow you to leave. But, you will submit first." Eran locked his weapons on the yacht. "We ask you once more, then we shall fire."

Captain Amos appeared to hesitate. Then he lowered his shields. "You may dock with us amidships. However, be warned. Our government will protest your actions here today. We have communicated our position and identified your vessel. If you are a legitimate authority, you will be received according to custom. God help you if you are not. Amos out." Good luck identifying us, thought Eran.

Fifteen minutes later, several shuttles approached. One docked. The boarding party came through in body armor with weapons on the ready. The leader of the team carefully surveyed the reception party. Captain Amos sent his Chief Petty Officer and some security men to escort the boarding party if they behaved as the note warned him. Otherwise, the security systems would automatically operate to vaporize the intruders. Other defense systems would act faster than a human could think about it. The intruders seemed satisfied and communicated with their fellows. Then they proceeded to ransack the ship. It was simple matter for the automated 'Benjamin' security system to isolate, inoculate, and test each member of the boarding party. They had no memory of it happening. Cloaked probes deposited the tracers on the other ship's hull. One secured itself to the outer com system. After the Jor shuttle departed, the task force commander commed the 'Benjamin' to break off. He wasn't happy, but he had to play the part of a legitimate entity. His elders in the Capital were not going to be happy she was not on board. But he had orders not to destroy the 'Benjamin.' If he did, he would not get paid.

Amos continued to follow the directions from the note. An hour later, the DNA samples had been sent ahead and the ship was ready to enter the wormhole Junction. Captain Amos surveyed the ship's crew. They had kept their heads and no one was hurt. However, the crew would be cleaning up for several days. Amos remained on the bridge until the ship made the translation into the wormhole. The translation from normal space to wormhole space was the most dangerous maneuver. He was curious to know what he would learn at the next point of the exercise.

Amos wasn't disappointed. Only six hours after the encounter with the boarding party, the 'Benjamin' received a hail from another ship inside the wormhole. Apparently, that ship knew the point of origin of the 'Benjamin' and found it inside the specific band of a pre-stated gravity wave. Knowing how to do that was a science held in the most extreme secrecy. Amos observed the giant vessel in awe. It had to have entered in the same direction or they could not have met. Wormhole travel only goes one way at a time. Otherwise, you could meet yourself before you left. It would not do to take the law of causality lightly.

Amos docked the little yacht in the launch bay assigned. After securing the ship, he exited without his senior officers. The reception party said little and marched he on to the briefing room. Amos looked around with intense curiosity. He had never seen a ship of this configuration. But he was learning a lot on this voyage. His Lady never ceased to amaze him.

The Captain entered the room alone. "Welcome Captain Amos." A voice deep with age rang out from a very old man. He turned to face him. It was all he could do to not to faint. His own Family Elder sat in a chair next to a beautiful young woman. It was Lady Janelle. This was big.

* * *

Sam, Daniel, and Cam sat in the commissary having a lousy Thanksgiving meal. Sam picked at her stuffing and disgustedly threw down her fork. Daniel looked up at her unsurprised. Cam just said, "you gonna eat those yams?" She pushed her plate towards him. He scooped them up with a big spoon and shoved them in his mouth. "Not like my grandma's but not bad." Daniel picked at the cranberries. "At least Jack will eat well," Daniel observed. He played with his turkey. "This tastes like chicken." He too pushed his tray away and started on his pumpkin pie. "What's Cassie doing for Thanksgiving?" Daniel tried to make some light conversation. This setting was just grim. 

"She went to her roommate's house. She likes the roommate's brother." Sam sighed. "Where did the time go? It seems like last week that we brought her back from P8X 987." Sam referred to Cassie's homeworld where the Goa'uld Nirrti massacred everyone in Cassie's village. "Want to see a picture?" She pulled out a wallet with Cassie's picture taken in Sam's backyard. They all admired it.

A few minutes later, the P.A. system paged them to the briefing room. Daniel grabbed another slice of pie to munch on the way. The halls were fairly empty for the SGC. Most of the non-military personnel were noticeably absent for the holiday. Cam took the stairs to the briefing room two at a time. Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and lagged behind finishing the pie.

"Welcome back, Teal'c. Master Bra'tac." Cam came to attention as General Landry walked in. Landry motioned Cam to relax with a quick motion of his hand. Cam took his place at the table, as did the others. "Well, this beats Thanksgiving at Grandma's house with the relatives. Same old arguments with the same OLD people, thanks T. So, what's up?"

"I did not know Thanksgiving required arguments with elderly relatives." Teal'c assumed his puzzled expression. Cam had no idea how to reply. Daniel and Sam stifled their giggles. Teal'c was practicing humor. Teal'c introduced the subject. "Master Bra'tac has news."

"For the last two months, we have worked with your new friends, the Hak'taur. Although we have performed our part against the Goa'uld and their allies, they have not dealt with us as honorably." Surprised exclamations circled the table. The old man paused, rubbing his chin beard. "We have reason to believe they are no friends of the Jaffa. We have reports of their attacks on Jaffa worlds out by the rim of the Galaxy." He let the team digest that information. "The High Council will not stand for this. They want to withdraw from this new alliance. I do not I blame them. But I have managed to convince them to wait until I have your answer. What do you know of this?"

"Nothing." Came back Landry's reply.

The White House Chief of Staff, Jerry Wasserstein knew Landry's message was urgent. White House activity did not stop for the holiday. Now what, he wondered? Wasserstein entered the meeting in the Red Room where the Lady, the President, George Hammond, the Secretary of State, and Major General O'Neill were wrapping up their meeting.

"Jerry, what brings you here this afternoon?" President Hayes knew something important had occurred by the look on his Chief of Staff's face.

"Sir, may I speak to you a moment?" Jerry did not want to start something face to face with this alien.

Hayes excused himself and walked to another part of the room to listen. He was not pleased at all with the news. So the Asgaard did watch out for them. Hayes composed his face and turned back to Lady Anna.

"My Lady Anna, I would like to ask you a question. Are those your forces out there or somebody else?" Hayes was cold and calm. She raised an eyebrow in a question? "Out there by Saturn, the planet with the rings?"

Jack's head swiveled around to look at her.

"If you mean the sixth planet, yes." Anna replied casually. _So they could detect her forces. They were more advanced than she was told. Interesting. Someone would have to answer for that oversight._

"Do you mind telling us what they are doing out there?" Hayes was all business.

"Yes. I do." Anna would not be interrogated this way.

"Ma'am, that is not an answer." Hayes never let his gaze waiver. "What are you doing out there?"

She smoothed her skirt and then just raised her eyes in displeasure. Casually she regarded him with no intention of answering. No one should be permitted to address her in that tone. For a long moment she just sat there patiently. Then she used her eyes to dismiss the question.

_Oh no_, thought Jack. _We have a situation._

"Ma'am," Jack began. But the President interrupted.

"I'll handle this, Jack." President Hayes just sat down and waited. The silence was uncomfortable. Neither player cared. Anna would be damned if she would answer such an impertinent question in front of subordinates. "Everyone leave the room," ordered Hayes. The others filed out. "Now, I'll repeat my first thought. What are you doing out there...My Lady Anna?"

"I have no need to explain myself."

Anna answered calmly. She regarded him with meaning. Hayes understood. She had to posture after that altercation in front of the others. It was a little insulting but this was a negotiation after all. Anna thought it over for a while.

"However, you have pleased me today. For my protection, I have a reserve force in system."

"A reserve force." Said the President. "I see. That could be interpreted as a hostile move, ma'am."

Anna's face was a stone mask. _Did these people have no diplomatic training? Or were they just idiots to think she wouldn't bring her own back up?_

"My Lady, you want us to believe you are our friend. So, please explain why you did not inform us."

"There was no need." Lady Anna casually commented with a slight note of disdain. And that's when Hayes knew he had agreed to the rules of engagement without knowing the game.

* * *

The Secretary General of the United Nations called a General Assembly meeting to convene after the weekend. He wanted the Assembly to extend an invitation to Lady Anna. It was intolerable that she did not first address the Assembly before she spoke to the Americans. Generously, he gave interviews to the press. His message was carried on every broadcast media and later in print. It was time to assert the primacy of this body's goal. The U.N. spoke for Earth. The Secretary General's guests last night smiled when they heard the news. Of course she should make herself available to the true representatives of Earth. That she had snubbed the U.N. would only antagonize the masses even more. Nice play on the Secretary's part. Dutifully, state run media in those countries played up that angle for the rest of the day. Less responsible media continued to whip a frenzy of alien bashing. Commentators castigated the Americans for hosting the harbinger of doom. Crowds hung O'Neill's effigy in public demonstrations of hatred for the U.S. Military. And the American flag got tossed into many a bonfire. Every U.S. installation worldwide went on alert. 

"Security will be tight, you know." A well-dressed man of late middle age swiveled around to face the operative. The man shrugged. Security was usually tight in these situations. He waited until the seated man made his decision. "Failure will not be tolerated. If you do not believe our goal can be achieved, do not act. Pick another moment. But make sure you do it on the first try. We shall not get a second." The man standing bowed his head accepting his orders. "Good. Then we understand each other."

"Payment?"

"Name your price."

"Triple the usual."

"Done." The assassin left knowing his contact would make good. He was probably not the real player, just an intermediary. But, no one double-crossed the operative. It was just too dangerous.

From another door, a woman entered. She stood before the grey haired man. "Did you understand?" He asked her. She nodded. "You will be back up. Leave no trail."

* * *

Lady Anna rose to signal she wished to leave. She got tired of this useless discussion. _Nothing significant had been achieved. Asking for Lord O'Neill's services could have been accomplished through her ambassador. Of course they complied. The topics of discussion were incredibly provincial._ Only out of respect for Lord O'Neill did she permit this interview to go this long, with such insolent interrogation. It was time to go. 

"I thank you for your kind hospitality, Mr. President. I trust this interview has proved enlightening for both of us." She moved to the center of the room. "Please ask Lord O'Neill to join me." Lady Anna was in her most regal mode.

"You are going, now?" Hayes was not ready for her to go. "I had hoped to continue our discussions. Will you grant me that privilege, say tomorrow?"

"Mr. President, I am fatigued. Perhaps we can continue our discussions on some other occasion."

It was clear they were done. Anna stood waiting, impatiently. The President called in O'Neill. He gestured to the Lady. Jack understood. He took the place of honor beside her, to the right and one half step behind. The transporter activated and they were gone.

Hayes turned to Hammond, "George, we aren't even riding the tiger. We are being dragged in the dust behind. They sat down and Hayes briefed him. "I don't know what we can do about this other than call the Asgaard. See if the little fellow on the _Daedalus _will do something." George sighed and looked back with angry eyes. "I know, George. We are so over our heads we can't even see daylight. But, you'll think of something."

A staffer walked in with a message from the British Prime Minister. Hayes looked at it and sighed. His ribs hurt from last night and he was tired. "Ok, call him back and tell him we'll try. Let's contact her ambassador." He looked over at Hammond and had to laugh ironically. "There are riots all over London. So, the Prime Minister wants to announce that the Queen will receive the Lady to show there is no reason to be afraid. Humph. Afraid. Scared to death is more like it."

O'Neill looked around. They were inside a building. Anna had already walked behind the desk she obviously expected to find. Jack walked to the window and opened the curtains. He could see a busy street outside. He checked the GPS in his watch, then remembered a GPS doesn't work indoors. "Ma'am?" He continued trying to figure out where they were. "So, still in Washington."

"Jack, we are at the Embassy. I have a little business here, then we can go." Already her ambassador entered and bowed deeply to her. "Everyone gone?" He nodded and bowed again. "Ambassador, General O'Neill has agreed to an extension as my Earth Force Advisor. He has accepted the position as my commander of security operations. His leader has agreed." Anna held out the signed orders from the President. The Ambassador took it and read it. He was impressed.

"General O'Neill is to be given precedence over everyone but myself. He must clear anything concerning my security or welfare. He is in charge of both Earth Force security and our own personnel. I expect you to assist him in every way possible. Prepare an office for him here. New staff will be arriving shortly?" The Ambassador nodded. She paused before laying into him. "My lord ambassador, you have disappointed me. However, your mistakes were honest ones. I do not wish to replace you, because you have three months of experience here. Understand this, my security is your highest concern. There is a breach. The Earth Forces have detected our base at the sixth planet. Find out how we didn't know they could do this. And find out how to stop any future detection."

Jack interrupted at that point. "Ma'am what base?" He didn't like this at all.

"We have built a base on a moon orbiting the sixth planet of this solar system, General. And yes, the President knows I have people out there. I shall reveal all to you as promised. Be patient." Anna turned back to the Ambassador. "My lord ambassador, you will prepare a briefing for Our Lord General. Have it ready first thing Monday. Be complete. He must know our capabilities in order to direct our actions." She looked back at Jack and raised her eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

"Not really. We have to talk, ma'am."

"Yes, how did your people detect our base? Any ideas? Because if your people can, then so can others."

"I'm guessing the Asgaard on the _Daedalus_ did it. The ship is in orbit, now. Otherwise, I couldn't say." Jack wasn't sure if any deep space tracking devices had done it. He doubted it.

"Thank you, My Lord General. Then, I wish to send technicians to the _Daedalus_ to determine how they did it. I want that leak plugged. You will instruct the crew of the _Daedalus_ to avoid the base. It is for their safety. If they approach, they will be vaporized by the automatic defenses." Anna gestured to a console but before she could activate the com system, Jack interrupted.

"Anna, just a moment, please."

The Ambassador sucked in some breath. O'Neill used her name without a title. He was horrified. But Anna indicated he should leave them.

"Ma'am, Anna, look we have to talk. I have to know what's going on. Feel like sharing?" He gave her the look that said nothing more would happen until she did.

"Jack, what more can I say tonight? I offered to tell you everything." She looked at him anxiously. "Jack, right now, the most important thing is to keep that ship from approaching the base. Please." He wasn't ready to give in. "Jack, I know you don't trust me, but I trust you." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was trying to play him.

"Oy. Fine. Start by telling me something about this base. Why?"

He moved closer to her. She understood and moved closer too. She met his gaze. He was within striking distance. He knew she knew and still offered him the opportunity to kill her right there. _Jeez, what a woman,_ he thought. _She isn't afraid. _

Anna kept eye contact. He looked her over.

"Ok. I get it, Anna. You believe what you did was right." He spoke softly. "What did you do, Anna?"

"I have built defenses for this planet in this solar system without your permission. In fact, I have built many more defenses than this outpost at the sixth planet."

Jack wanted to hit her. He wanted to thank her. He didn't know what he wanted. She kept him off-balance.

"I would rather apologize and have these defenses than not build them and try to explain why I didn't do it later."

He considered killing her. He raised his hand to stroke her upturned face. She didn't waiver even one inch.

_Let him kill me and get it over with,_ she prayed silently. Anna closed her eyes waiting for it. _Let someone else carry this burden. It's too much. I miss him. I miss them. End it for me, Jack. Why do I let him come so close? I'm so tired of it all. Is he the One?_

Jack touched her hair. It was silky soft. He wanted to grab a hunk and strangle her with it. This beautiful fragile woman was the most dangerous person he had ever met. She had no fear of him. Anna was begging him to do it. Even more, the Lady was offering herself as a target to her assassins.

_This woman has a death wish. Why? If I do it now, then what?_

"I...I don't know what to say, Anna." Jack pulled back. His physical reactions to her unsettled him, confused him. He hated second-guessing himself every time. "Get the _Daedalus_ on the com system. I'll tell them." She touched an icon, saying something softly, then, indicating he should speak.

"Um, _Daedalus,_ this is Major General Jack O'Neill. Acknowledge." He waited.

"Colonel Caldwell, sir. What can we do for you, sir?"

"The President has assigned me to Lady Anna as Earth Force Commander of all her security. It is imperative, I repeat, imperative that you do not approach her operations near Saturn. The safety of your ship and crew depends upon it. Do you read, over?"

"Understood, General. May I ask what is happening?"

"She has forces out there to protect her as back up. They will vaporize anything that approaches. Do you understand? Over."

"Roger that, General. May we be of any other assistance?"

Jack continued. "Yes, Colonel Caldwell, you will permit Lady Anna's technicians to discover how you knew something was out there. Those operations are part of our defenses now. If you found them, the enemy could too." He eyed Anna for anything more. She shook her head, no. "Are we clear, Colonel?" Jack waited for the response. He could picture Caldwell not believing what he had just heard. Finally, the Colonel replied in the affirmative. "O'Neill out." Anna touched the console again.

"You just saved their lives, General." The Lady smiled sadly at him. He gave her a pained look. "Come. I am tired." Anna moved closer and started to activate the transporter.

"No, ma'am. I am not going this time." Jack didn't like being dragged around this way. "We are here on my planet now. We do things my way."

"Yes, Jack. What do you want to do?" Anna asked him softly. Sometimes, avoiding an argument was as simple as being quiet. She waited quietly.

"We are going fishing." He expected her to object. Instead she smiled broadly.

"Fishing? Really? You would do that for me?" Anna was amazed. It had been years and years since she had done that. "How did you know? Thank you, Jack."

"You fish?" She smiled a yes. Now that was news. "Sweet. Did you know that in Minnesota the bass grow this big..." he held out his hands about three feet. She watched him change gears on a dime. This man was in his child at heart mode. She knew she would be fine.

_Let him have his fun. He deserves it, considering what's coming._

"I know a place where we can catch the ever elusive crappie." Jack was on his favorite topic.

"I need to change. And you need to tell me where we are going." Anna walked to a closet and said something. It opened to reveal her uniforms. Jack walked over and pointed to the pants. She took those and a sweater.

While he waited, Jack called Sam to let her know where to bring the team in the morning and remembered to ask for groceries. They would use the transporter on the _Daedalus_. Anna reappeared in dark trousers with a jacket showing small insignia. Not bad. She was a looker in anything she wore. Anna called up a map at the terminal and asked him to indicate where. O'Neill zeroed in on his cabin. He wanted to check on it.

_Might as well enjoy it before all hell breaks loose. That's what's going to happen, pal. Yesterday was just a dry run. It's coming._

"It's not what you are used to, ma'am. But no one will bother us. It's twenty miles from the nearest town."

He paused to make sure she understood. Anna nodded her consent. Jack picked up her bag of things. He touched the console as he saw her do before. They reappeared on his front lawn. November evenings were cold outside. Jack hurried to open the door and switch on the lights. He waited for her. Anna walked up to him and stopped.

"Thank you, Jack. You don't know what this means to me." She entered and sighed in delight. Benjamin would have loved this, she thought to herself. Memories of her long dead husband made tears come to her eyes.

Jack followed her inside. Yes, this was definitely better than a desk job. It was a road trip.

* * *

Source: http/www.whitehouse.gov/history/whtour/red.html 

**DISCLAIMER**: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission

Source: http://www.whitehouse.gov/history/whtour/red.html


	7. Fishing

Stargate Revealed: Politics and Power 7  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack is back. In charge and kicking butt. Lady Anna has assassins after her and stays on Earth to lure her foes. Plots within Plots. Everyone has an agenda.

Rating: T  
Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Holiday, Point Of View, Romance, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 720 Inauguration, 901 Avalon, Part 1  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, George Hammond, Steven Caldwell  
Holiday: Thanksgiving

Author Notes: Spoilers thru Season 9.  
Feedback is requested.

**Chapter 7- Fishing**

"Yes, Jack, what's up?" Daniel listened intently as Jack phoned in his new location with The Lady.

The talk around the SGC's briefing table stopped for a moment. Heads swiveled around to watch Daniel. Sam took the opportunity to get more coffee. She needed to stand a bit. Tension was high. The news from Bra'tac wasn't good. Too much had happened the past two days. And all of it involved the advanced human aliens called the Commonwealth. More specifically, all the trouble centered on their military leader. Having Lady Anna come here with assassins on her ass just made the day even more special. And now Bra'tac told them she was kicking Jaffa butt all around the galaxy. Not to mention the fact that she was leading Jack a merry chase.

"General Landry, he wants to speak with you." Daniel handed the Commonwealth provided cell phone to Hank Landry, the new C.O. of Stargate Command. After SG-1 spent three months with Commonwealth forces, Lady Anna had generously provided security equipment. SG-1's funky new cell phones were part of the security precautions. Daniel noticed the substitution the day before. Lady Anna's security people neglected to tell them of the switch. Why, no one knew.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and stood up for some coffee too. By gesture, he offered some more to Teal'c. He knew Bra'tac wouldn't touch it. He eyed Mitchell for a moment and shrugged. Cam Mitchell, the new leader of SG-1 leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with both hands. It had been a long day, and a rotten holiday. Landry was grunting ok every so often in to the phone. Then he briefed O'Neill about the goings on with the Jaffa.

"Yeah, Master Bra'tac wants to meet with her as soon as possible," Landry paused. "So tell her he sits on the High Council. I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. Ok. Thanks, Jack. Will do." Landry hung up. "Seems like you folks are going on a little road trip after all."

"I thought that deal was off." Cam Mitchell could only imagine the trouble they'd have with the Lady on the road. It was a nightmare. He shook his head. "Sir, where we going now?"

"Can't tell you without activating one of these." He reached into his pocket and placed a jammer on the table. The light came on. "Fishing." He had a puckish look on his face. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c groaned. Cam looked confused. And Bra'tac was lost, looking at Teal'c for an answer. Teal'c gave him his disgusted scary face, eyes wide and lips jutting out with the corners down. Teal'c hated fishing.

"Explain to me this place, called 'Fishing,' Teal'c." Bra'tac was tired.

"It is not a where it is a what." Teal'c replied. "O'Neill likes to try to catch fish. It is what he likes to do." Bra'tac was really lost now. "He is not successful."

"That's the General, for you. We have a crisis and he wants us to go fishing with him." Sam sneered. "Sir, did he tell you why?"

"Seems he invited someone important to go with him and he needs back up. You all leave at 0900 tomorrow and bring groceries. Take some chocolate, if you get my drift." Landry stood up. "Master Bra'tac, we have prepared your room on the V.I.P. level. Teal'c would you show Master Bra'tac the way?" Teal'c nodded. The meeting broke up.

Landry gestured to Mitchell to come with him. They walked into his office and shut the door. "Colonel, I want you to organize your back up teams. Take SGs Three, Ten, Eleven and some extra enlisted personnel. Go tonight and set up a perimeter around O'Neill's cabin. Don't tell them where they are going. No calls in or out except to O'Neill, Caldwell, or me. Use one of the Commonwealth cell phones to tell O'Neill when you are in position but do not approach the cabin. We don't know what gizmos she's got around there. Take Zats and Intars along with the usual ordnance." The Intars were the replicated SGC weapons Apophis used to train human troops to go up against SG units. Although they looked like P-90's and 9 mil pistols, they were non-lethal and really hurt.

"Use the transporter on the _Daedalus_ to get there. Speak to Col. Caldwell in person, alone. Brief him. Tell Col. Caldwell to periodically sweep the area with the Asgaard sensors for any intruders. Use infrared heat sensors as well.

It's hunting season, so use your judgment. If so much as a chipmunk moves, I want you to zat it. But use deadly force if you must. I'll have Walter alert the authorities nearby. I want you on Tok'ra communicators. Bring an extra two for O'Neill and his guest. And take a few extra jammers. Do not, repeat do not approach the cabin tonight. He thinks she has it booby-trapped. Oh, and break out the snow gear. It's cold in Northern Minnesota this time of year."

Landry wasn't kidding. It was cold that night at Jack's cabin up in the Northwoods. After leaving the White House dinner, Jack and Anna transported first to her Embassy in Washington, and then at Jack's insistence to his cabin in Minnesota. Jack wanted to check on it because he probably wasn't going to be there again for a long while. And because he wanted to assert himself with The Lady. If she wanted his protection, she had to bend a little.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." Jack half-joked to Anna as she entered the cabin. She turned to him with a genuine smile. "Well, it's my home away from home. I mean I keep the apartment in Washington, but this is where I come to fish. I know it's not what you are used to, but..." Anna put her hand on his arm to stop him there.

"I am honored you would receive me in the sanctity of your home, Jack. Thank you. It's lovely. We used to," she stopped and paused. "I used to have a place like this many years ago for the same reason." Anna smiled a regretful smile. "This reminds me of it. Happy memories, Jack."

He cocked his head trying to see if she meant it. She did. Again she surprised him. Every time he thought he had her pegged, she did it again. Here was a new Anna.

"We, ma'am?" Jack was curious. She had never mentioned her personal life.

"It's Anna. Ok? We are in private, Jack." She turned to look around. It was a place just like she pictured it would be. She had read his file and knew something about him. "The 'we' was a long time ago. He's dead now." Anna moved further into the room and looked into the fireplace. Jack decided to change the subject.

"Ok, right, I'll build us a fire." Jack went to the kindling box and began to light the fire. Once he had it started, the next step was going to the woodpile outside. _Hmm, maybe better ask her first._

"Anna, you didn't maybe sorta booby-trap anything around here, did you?" He made a circular motion with his hand to refer to around the cabin. She looked confused. "Booby-trap, um plant traps that go boom or something nasty like that did you? Because I need to go to the woodpile for some logs."

"I have sensors, Jack. There's nothing lethal unless someone opens fire. How far is the woodpile?"

"Sensors?" The _fun never stopped with her_. "What kind of sensors?"

"They detect people approaching and alert us. You and I are programmed in. Don't worry about it." Anna was very casual about it. "Go ahead if it is fairly close by." She stoked the fire some more. He gave her a doubtful look. "Go on, you'll be fine."

"We have to talk about this. I have some troops coming to stake out the woods around here. For your protection, I might add. And I would take it amiss if any of them were killed." He cocked his head at her waiting for more. _You are such a control freak, woman,_ he silently thought.

"I see. The computer will identify them." Anna answered him in a matter of fact tone. She turned to stoke the fire some more. "They'll be fine."

"Computer? I don't have a computer here." Jack looked around the room.

"Yes you do." She added the last of the sticks. "We just ran out of sticks." Anna brushed her hands together to clean them a little. Then she stood up. "What?" He looked at her like she was nuts. Then he got it.

"Ack, of course we do." Jack frowned. "Any other surprises?"

"Like what?" Anna gestured to the sofa. "May I sit down, please?"

"Sure go ahead. Make yourself at home. Why not?" Jack went outside for the wood. He found the woodpile, grabbed a few logs and clomped back in. "You know, you should have asked me first. May I booby-trap your home, Jack? That works. Try it some time." He threw a log in the fireplace and went out again. Jack gathered some split wood. It was really cold. So he stomped back in and out for more. _No point in having to go outside again after they settled in for the night._

Anna watched him banging around. He piled up the wood.The blaze was going good now.

_So like a man_, she thought. _You do something nice to protect them and the world comes to an end. I should have seen it coming_. Anna stood up to warm her hands. Memories came flooding back. It had been so long since she had done anything like this. It seemed as though it happened in a different lifetime, to another person. Her eyes misted up. She really missed him if she let herself think about it. Looking into the flames, she saw the images in her mind from better days.

Jack stood back watching her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Standing there by the fire with the light from the flames flickering on her face she was somehow softer. She contemplated something sad. It was obvious. He stood there wondering, _why she would let him see all this. People like her kept their emotions in check by force of habit. She wasn't hiding them. In fact, she never did with me. Now why was that?_ Jack walked over and warmed his hands too.

"Feeling warmer, Anna?" Jack asked softly. He had no idea what to say to her. Here she was. Alone. With him. And, what? He blanked. Anna looked up at him and smiled. Then she looked back at the fire. Anna kept remembering. Then she sighed and turned to him. Her eyes drew him in. Time stood still.

"Jack, where's the bathroom?"

That brought him back to reality. He pointed and mumbled "this way' to her. Flipping on the light he left feeling uncomfortable. _Oops, maybe I should have shown her how to work the plumbing?_ He heard the water running and grinned. Of _course she had things under control._

Jack realized it had been just over three months since he was here. Back then he thought he would return the next weekend.

_Ok, pal, there's probably some stuff to throw out in the refrigerator, he thought. Phew! Oh yeah. Definitely_.

He got out a plastic garbage bag and emptied stuff out quickly. _Crap_, _I have to go outside again._ Jack walked to the back door, thought it over and pitched it out the door. _It's colder than the refrigerator out there. Let's see how good her sensors are? Bears or no bears_, he fleetingly wondered? He reached back in the fridge and got two beers. He opened his and drank. _Oops, maybe she didn't drink beer. Tea. Do I have any tea? I have some coffee. Sam likes tea. Where was it? And sugar. No milk. Ah, a can of condensed milk. Excellent. _Jack pawed through the cupboards and came up with a canister of sugar and some tea bags. _Great._ _Where's the kettle?_ Jack fumbled through the pots, clattering some on the floor as they fell out of the cabinets. He bent over to pick them up, saying to himself, _smooth fella, real smooth._ Then he heard the giggle.

"Oh my, let me?" Anna knelt down to pick up the pots and lids all over the floor.

"Here now, you shouldn't be doing that." Jack took her arm and tried to help her up. They stood there for a long moment. Neither one moved. Each just stood there half-looking at the other. Jack still held her by the arm. She let him. And...

"Awkward." Anna smiled.

"Getting that way." Jack replied. He took a long moment to look at her. She looked back sweetly. He saw no objections. "No pressure." Jack paused. He held her gently. She didn't pull away. He was at his most charming self. "Anna, I've been thinking for a long time about this." She searched his face. "Would you?" Anna looked up at him, thought about it for a long while. "Please?" She smiled at him and sighed.

"Seventy-four."

"Ah. Seventy-four. That's good. No really? Seventy-four years old? You look great!" He chuckled. "Coulda fooled me. In fact, you did fool me."

"Who won the bet?" Anna smirked.

"Teal'c."

"Indeed."

* * *

Unfortunately, the President never came to such an understanding with Lady Anna. There was no personal connection. He never really saw her as anything but the representative of a great power who had designs on Earth. He was looking for deception and aggression. He saw what his biases taught him to perceive. Looking for the trees he didn't see the forest. 

"I don't like it, George." President Hayes was truly frustrated. "She should have been more forthcoming. I asked her straight out five simple questions and got an evasion to each one. What's she hiding?" President Hayes still sat in the Red Room after his conference with Lady Anna that Thanksgiving evening.

"Mr. President, if I may," offered the Secretary of State, Peter Soames? "I think she did tell us most of it anyway. Sir, some cultures speak indirectly to be polite. This culture values correctness of manners so much, perhaps she is adhering to some standard we don't understand. After all, she has shown us her goodwill in a variety of directions. And she has been a straight shooter from the get go. So maybe we are the ones missing something?"

"Ok, I asked her why Earth? So she said that she was here to make a gesture to O'Neill's people for helping her with the war planning and undermining her opposition. I got that loud and clear. But she didn't answer why she is staging her defense here. Couldn't pin her down." Hayes was frustrated.

"Sir, I never heard you ask her about why she is staging her defense here. No, really. You asked her what she wanted with us. I heard her tell you. She wants to keep her promise to protect and advance Earth while her problems are sorted out at home. She offered her reassurances about her intentions. And then she asked to work with 'local authorities' to make her plans more effective." The Secretary of State paused to see if he made sense to them. "Think about it in the whole context, sir. She asked for our help to plan a war her people could accept and you sent the military experts. It worked. So she just asked you to do it again. This time here for her. She wants to team up."

Hayes and Hammond considered his explanation for a moment. "Ok, I suppose it makes sense. But that's pretty indirect."

"Sir, General Maynard said it in our planning meeting. We have to listen very carefully this time. He also said she means what she says and says what she means. So let's pick this apart." Soames waited for them to think about it some more.

"I asked her what would happen to Earth if she dies here. And what reprisals we could expect." Hayes thought about her answer. "She said something about being the only one in the government to who is willing to protect Earth and promote our development. Now how is that an answer? Oh, and said if she died, and this was the threat, that her heirs would not do it. There was something about how she is providing some funding."

"I see. Not exactly the answer you wanted? Hmm." Soames thought about it. "She was talking about appropriations?" He thought some more. "Well, she had just answered your question about what she was doing here. The answer involved protection and development. Maybe that is how she understood the question. She thinks her policies would be dismantled and the funding cut off as a reprisal?"

"You would think she would answer that one seriously." Hayes was put out. "I am not concerned about financing. I want to know what kind of casualties we would take. Would they destroy whole cities or take revenge on large scale. Or if her government falls, what will the other side do to us for helping her? I don't care if the funds are cut off. That's just a process of negotiation."

"But these are inherently peaceful people who can't make themselves take revenge on the folks who torched a whole planet. Their whole war strategy is to make the enemy cease and desist while they build _DEFENSIVE _capabilities and destroy stuff not people. They don't even want casualties in battles. Why would she think we would assume wide scale death would occur?" The Secretary thought some more. "Did you ask her specifically about casualties?"

"No, no I didn't. I assumed she would understand. I guess she didn't." Hayes was starting to see the problem.

"I never heard you ask what her opposition would do to us or if they could manage a coup d'etat. I don't think the word revenge came into it." Soames pressed the point.

"But I did ask that woman for a best case/worst case scenario. I got nowhere with that. The Lady's response was to ask if I could survive my own political opposition." He reacted with a snort of frustration. "Then she offered some more technology as bait. It was a non sequitor. She just made a speech that she didn't want to destabilize us. Then, Lady Anna said she didn't want to piss off General O'Neill. And that's another thing, what is going on with those two?"

"I think I see where you are going, Mr. Secretary." Hammond had been thinking hard. "She thought you were asking her about your own political survival. So she offered her help with more gifts of technology. At least that would be a best guess."

"And when you asked her for what was in it for us, she thought you meant more equipment. You know, she could have been talking about something else, or frankly just evading the answer. I just think she didn't understand it as you meant it." Secretary Soames opined.

"Aw c'mon, she can be very direct herself. Just look at how she came on like a ton of bricks about how she wasn't going to hide and would do as she pleased." Hammond shook his head. "I think you should just ask her for clarification. All this guessing isn't getting us anywhere."

"You may be right. George, did you ask O'Neill about their relationship?" Hayes narrowed his eyes with suspicion. They were all thinking the same thing. "She acts like he is Julius Caesar to her Cleopatra. I told her there were others more qualified for this task. We have way better folks to run her security. She just said that she trusted him. I don't believe that woman cannot see O'Neill for what he is. And I don't believe she trusts anyone that much."

"I asked him, sir. O'Neill denies it. But he did go so far as to tell me that they are on a first name basis." Hammond shrugged. "I know O'Neill. If he said there's nothing, there's nothing."

"Of course, that doesn't mean there's nothing from her side." Hayes was perplexed. "And it was very heavy handed to insist that he doesn't have to reveal her secrets. She can't expect to control that."

"Maybe sir. But she does have security concerns. And she went so far as to offer him command of her forces here. These people she's got with her probably are what she terms her "Personal Guard." It's quite a gesture. You wanted her to address our concerns about what she was doing, and she responded. She put one of our own incharge. Pretty dramatic, how could you ask for more than that?" The Secretary paused. Heads were nodding on that one.

"Ok, I see your point. It was an extreme gesture, if she really does it. I get the feeling she is playing us. But, she does have it for O'Neill." President Hayes rubbed his eyes. It had been two awful days. And he was hurting from last night's attack. "I just don't think she would give up control."

"Well sir, I can't speak to that. As for the rest, maybe we said something to set her off. It could just be cultural. Let's get Dr. Jackson to ask her for another meeting or at least some clarification." Secretary Soames shrugged and waited.

"Ok, maybe we just had another misunderstanding. She did offer to take an Air Force General into her confidence and even put him in charge, if you believe it. It makes sense it would be O'Neill at this point. But I want to know what happens here if she dies or is horribly wounded with our general in charge." He thought for a moment and got frustrated. "I still say there is much more going on. Tell O'Neill to get it out of her one way or another." Hayes stood up. "Thank you all for giving up your holiday for this."

* * *

In the Northwoods of Minnesota, the hunter in the bright orange jacket lowered his binoculars. Game had been scarce this season. But he had some in his sights now. The lights to the cabin just came on across the pond. He could see activity over there_. Humph. Disgusting. Well, time to go home_. It was cold out here anyway. The hunter moved off to his lodgings. Picking up the phone in his rental cabin, he dialed. 

"Bagged some game today. Yeah, the out of this world kinda stuff." He listened. "Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. God Bless America."

* * *

It was really late at Stargate Command in Colorado. The last two days had been draining for SG-1. It was one thing to be home on Earth. It was another to know that trouble followed them through the wormhole. Trouble had a name, Lady Anna. 

"Hey, Sam. Wait up." Daniel called to her as she made her way to her lab. "You ok?"

"Sure, Daniel. Why not?" She kept walking. "We're going fishing, right?" She spat it out in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I agree it's really cold and all, but I don't think he really means fishing as in fishing." He was trying to jolly her." Daniel stopped with the look Sam gave him. She turned on him and gave him a look like he was some kind of idiot. "It makes sense, Sam. Where else would he go? Strategically, he knows the area like the back of his hand."

"You a military strategist now, Daniel?" Sam picked up the pace. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She turned the corner and took out her security pass card. Daniel reached out to stop her hand from swiping the card reader.

"It's not like that and you know it." He gave her a knowing look. She swiped the card and walked into her lab without answering. "Why else would he tell us and then, ask for us as back up? Answer me that one?"

"I don't know what you mean. Now, I have a report to finish before we go on this wild goose chase." She looked at him and willed him out the door.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Sam." Daniel took a last look and walked out.

* * *

In Jack's cabin, the kettle whistled. The pipes rattled in protest. A log popped and crackled loudly in the fireplace. And the phone rang. Who said it was peaceful in the countryside? Jack fumbled for the phone as he reached for a potholder for the kettle. 

_"WHAT?"_ He shifted the phone to his left hand and poured the boiling water on the tea. "Oh, hi George. Yep. She's here." Jack listened and poured more water into the teapot up to the rim. He watched it steep. "Understood. Sure thing. Oh, and George, Teal'c won the pool. Seventy-four. Uh huh. Bye." He smirked to himself.

_And George thought she was over 100 yrs old. Ha! The Commonwealth humans lived way longer than 200 years, some closer to 300. By their standards, she was just a kid._

Jack poured two mugs and carried them over to the sofa. He rifled some VHS tapes looking for something to play. Anna came from her room and sat down. "Very nice, Jack. Thanks. She picked up her mug and looked at it. Then she sniffed it. _The food on this world had such interesting odors._ She put it down again.

"What?" Jack looked at her replacing the mug. "You worried about it?" He was a little offended.

"Worried about what?" He nodded to the cup. She frowned. "Oh no. I just want it to cool off a little first." He gave a weak smile. She picked up the cup and blew on it then took several long swallows. Anna raised an eyebrow at him. He was satisfied. "Look, Jack, just, well just don't. Ok?" He went back to his mug.

"Right. Anna, I have to know. Why do you trust me so much?" He sat back next to her. She looked away. "I don't get it. Why would someone like you be hanging out with a guy like me?" Anna didn't look at him. She studied the far wall.

"Someone like me, Jack?" Anna looked down at what he was holding. "What do you have there?" She pointed at the VHS tape in his hand. _Everything on this world was so big and bulky._ She held out her hand to touch it. He let her handle it.

"It's a recording of a TV show. TV. It's entertainment. Anyway, don't change the subject." He held his hand out for the tape back. She returned it gently not answering. "You do a lot of that. Not answering questions, why do you do it?"

"Most questions answer themselves." Anna sipped from her mug. "The least said the less trouble is caused."

"Well, you should know that around here, it freaks people out. That phone call just now? It was from the White House." Jack threw the tape on the table disgustedly. "They think you are hiding something terrible. And they are all worked up about it."

"I'm hiding all sorts of terrible things. Which one in particular 'freaks them out' as you say?" She leaned back waiting for an explosion.

_'I just wanted one night of freedom, she thought. Just one. Was it so much to ask? Guess it was,'_ she told herself.

"I think it's safe to say the one about reprisals. You didn't answer that one. Why not?" He waited. He had learned the last three months she took her time to respond to him. She looked thoughtful but still said nothing. "Oh for crying out loud, Anna, you have to throw us a bone here."

"I would never authorize a reprisal on you, Jack. Don't you know me better than that? No matter what happens, I would never do anything to hurt you or your people. That question was so insulting. They look at me and see some kind of monster, some kind of homicidal maniac out for genocide. What did you put in your reports?" She looked down and then away. "A person like me," she repeated back to him. "Is that what you see, Jack?"

He studied her. "Wow, did this get out of hand. You thought they meant you? No, they meant others from your people. The President and his pals are afraid of what will happen if you die here and the King gets pissed at us. Or, if your enemies come to power, what will they do to us for helping you?" He put down his mug. "The folks in the White House think we are looking at taking major casualties. They are thinking someone will take out a few cities in revenge, kill our leaders, or worse, invade us. They think you are hiding the truth."

"Oh. I never thought about it like that." She was revolted. "I don't think anyone would think of doing something like that. We don't, we don't think like that. You just spent three months watching me try to force my people to fight back against pure evil. And you know it's not working all that well." Anna took a breath. "The reason people are trying to kill me is very specific to me only. No one believes your people can do much about it one way or the other. Well, except for me that is."

"I told you from the moment we met, Jack, don't you remember? I told you we would never try to take your world from you. I can't begin to imagine the death count from an invasion or wiping out cities. The whole idea is sick." Anna was really amazed. And then the question hit her. "Would your people have done that to us if you had died on our world? Like the time with the Mayor, during the assassination attempt on me? If I had not been able to shield you, and you had died then, would your government have tried to take vengeance on my people, indiscriminately?" She was appalled at the idea. "And what if your President came to visit and that happened? What would you do? Send a naquadah bomb through the Gate?"

_She's getting really upset. Aw crap, now we have a situation._

"No, of course not. You're right. It was insulting." Jack reached into his pocket and dialed Hammond back. The exchange lasted a few minutes.

It all just got to her at that moment. Anna got up to give him some privacy and went into the spare bedroom he prepared for her. She sat down on the bed. The woman shut the door. She needed some privacy too. Lying there in the dark, she lost it. For seven horrible years, she had held it together.

_Right now, this moment, her own people had assassins out to kill her. And these primitives thought she was some kind of monster to boot. O'Neill came really close to killing me back at the embassy. Well, at least that issue was settled with him. _

But the situation was just too much and she was too tired. Looking around the cabin reminded her of her husband and kids. They used to go off together to get away from all the protocol and relax in a setting like this. They were dead. If she didn't figure something out, she would join them soon enough. Tonight, it just was too much.

Jack finished the call and looked around. She was gone somewhere. He got up to look in the kitchen. _Nope_. He walked down the hall and saw her door was shut. _Uh oh._ He could hear her in there. Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated. _No, she would be shamed if he saw her like that. It must be really bad if she lost it here_.

Then he got it. She was scared to death. And she didn't dare show anyone, especially not her own people. A leader has to show only strength. They would feed her to the wolves if they saw her crack even a little bit. She was right.

_Most questions answered themselves. _

Jack padded softly back to the kitchen and pulled out another beer. He went into the living room and popped in a tape. She'd be out when she was ready. He wouldn't embarrass her by going in there. Jack settled in for a long wait. He'd talk to Daniel about it in the morning.

* * *

Daniel finished packing for his field trip in the morning. The sergeant-at-arms came to tell him that General Landry wanted to see him. 

"Come in Dr. Jackson." General Landry was ready to pack it in for the night. I wanted to ask you to do something tomorrow." He eyed Daniel for the correct reaction. Daniel was focused. "I want you to report here at 0700 for transport." He had a stone face. Daniel gave him a questioning look back. "You should probably bring the groceries General O'Neill requested so they can be ready when the team arrives after breakfast."

The two men recognized that they had an understanding. Daniel had to get in there first and alone. Some diplomatic issues needed finesse.

"Oh and the President wants you to spend some quality time with the Lady. Seems he didn't like the answers he got yesterday. Try to find out what the cultural issues were and smooth them out in private. Might be a good idea to do it before the rest of the team comes, in private. Here's the list."

Daniel took the envelope and nodded back. "I understand. I'll do my best, sir. Thank you. Thank you very much." He half-smiled and went out. The new C.O. was a good guy. _Nice to know_, thought Daniel. _No sense in ruffling already very ruffled feathers._

* * *

In the cold Northwoods, it was cold. The SG teams went about setting a perimeter around Jack's cabin. Maybe she had defenses. Maybe they weren't enough. And maybe no one wanted to admit hers were better. 

_"Damn, its cold out here. Didn't I say let's go to a beach with warm water, white sand, and pretty girls in string bikinis? But no, we have to do it the hard way."_ Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell surveyed the deployment of the SG teams around Major General O'Neill's rustic cabin. Northern Minnesota in late autumn was the dead of winter any place else. Around the area, tents were pitched. But no fires were permitted. Night vision goggles would not react well with the extra light. _'This had better be worth it,'_ Cam grumbled to himself. Instead he rode herd on the captain assigned to assist him.

"Can't they pitch a tent any better than that?" He pulled out his special cell phone and dialed O'Neill.

"What?" O'Neill was tired.

"We are in position, sir. The perimeter has been established." Cam listened a moment longer. "Yes, sir, I have two Tok'ra communicators for you. Yes, sir. Unarmed. I'll knock softly."

_Great. This had to be the most awful, lousy, miserable Thanksgiving ever for the record books. Even arguing with the old folks at Grandma's was preferable. _

Cam picked up the gear and the box of chocolates from General Landry. Diplomacy was a bitch tonight.

* * *

In the cold of cyberspace, the chatter was up after yesterday's assault on the American General. Conspiracy boards were brimming with theories. Going around the mill one could find any subject from monster alien babies to Anna's actual demands from the first trip. Culling through this cesspool were careful listeners. If you knew where to look, important traffic could be spotted. There were some folks very interested in that traffic from both sides of the law. 

Other more careful groups manipulated the whack jobs. They ponied up on the transmissions with their own messages to stir up the situation. The civil unrest around the globe made the situation ripe for political aspirations to simmer to a boil. Some groups were throwing gasoline on the fire. The real issue was control of the Stargate. Obviously, there were many entities, who wanted that control. They were willing to do just about anything to get it.

The CIA analysts worked through the night, ferreting out the connections between groups. Signals analysts knew their job was imperative. The patterns that could be seen were troubling. A whole lot of people were working to the old maxim "the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Maybe too many groups played that old chestnut.

The CIA Director worked late at Headquarters in Langley, VA. The CIA had assets chasing down that traffic. Hopefully, some leads would break soon. Pouring into the information pool were the activities of certain White Supremacist groups. All the hate groups really had it for O'Neill. But they were frothing at the mouth about the Lady. Seems that list of hers with the call for inter-marriage had them apoplectic. If he had to guess, one of those nuts would act on his own. The question was where? More likely it would be wherever O'Neill was tonight.

* * *

Anna heard the knock at the door. It startled her from her reverie. She sat up and mentally shook herself. It would not do to be seen like this. Quietly, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Some cold water would help the eyes. 

'_How embarrassing_.'

Looking at the fixtures she remembered going to a world where she learned about cannon balls and went for a ride in a prototype motor vehicle. The people there were so grateful for the medicines her ship brought. She gave them antibiotics that alone would save tens of thousands of lives each year. It was a good mission. She made that planet an ally. In another decade, those folks might come close to this world's development level, half the time it would have taken. But that was before all the troubles. She heard Jack close the door

_It must be an aide. Time to be social again._

Coming around the corner, Anna saw the TV. On it were moving pictures in only two dimensions. It had sound and apparently was funny. She could hear the recorded laughter of the audience. She went up to the machine and looked behind it. There were cords and a plug of some kind. It was a huge machine for such small space. It was loud and so Anna asked it to lower the volume. It didn't recognize her commands. Maybe they used another term. She tried again. It didn't work. She looked around for console icons to see if she could reset it. Nothing recognizable caught her eye. Jack walked in to see her examining the television. It was really amusing to watch her talking to the TV. He let her go on for a moment.

"Need some help?" Jack sat down on the sofa.

"Jack, I think it is broken. It cannot lower the volume. I am sorry to tell you it is malfunctioning. The picture has no color and cannot project." Anna saw his grin. "Oh, you think this is funny, do you?"

"C'mere. I'll show you." He proceeded to show her the remote control and the buttons on the set. "This is a classic _'I Love Lucy.'_ You'll love it. It's the time she works in a chocolate factory." Anna watched the antics quietly until the conveyor belt cranked up.

"Lucy and Ethel can't keep up the pace packing chocolates fast enough. So they eat them, stuff them, throw them and get caught." Anna couldn't stop laughing. It was truly a funny program. "Well, at least I know you have a sense of humor. There's hope for you, yet." Jack pulled out the box of chocolates. "Here, General Landry sent it to you with his compliments."

"Jack, really, thank you. I mean it. Thank you for everything." Anna accepted the box and began the ritual of unwrapping the chocolates. Lifting the top, the perfume of the candy hit her nose. Anna closed her eyes enjoying the odor. "The foods on this world have such wonderful smells." Anna brought the box up to smell it more fully. Jack watched her with pleasure. Anna offered him first and then dived in.

'_Oh yeah_,' he thought. _'That'll improve her mood. Some caffeine, a dose of sugar, and TV. Works like a charm with all the aliens. After the sugar high, she'll crash and go to sleep. Funny how most of them never figured out sugar._ _Oh, they usually had honey, but even that was scarce.'_

"Hungry, I take it?" She nodded with her mouth full. He finished his beer, remembering the old saying that candy was dandy but liquor was quicker. "You want one of these?" He offered innocently. She looked at the bottle and held out her hand. He gave it to her watching her sniff it. She nodded.

_'Might as well try it,'_ Anna thought. _'He seems to like it well enough.'_

"Ah, beer. A refreshing substitute for food. We're kinda low on food at the moment but I told Landry to send groceries in the morning." He offered her a glass with the bottle. She looked at how he drank it and refused the glass.

"Ugh. That's awful." Anna nearly spat it out after one swig. Then she thought it over and downed it. "Reminds me of something I had on a planet where the people also ate fermented fish paste. I tried the paste and had to wash it down fast. Then I threw up all day. Got another?"

"You're ok, Anna. Sure. So tell me about that planet. Why were you there?" He went and got two more beers.

"I was looking for primitives who could teach us how to fight. Didn't matter what they used. We looked it over and adapted whatever they had. If all these people put their energy into something besides killing each other, more human societies would be where we are." She shrugged and drank some more. "Of course you can't tell them that. They'd kill you." She started to laugh at her own joke.

"You only had one beer. Are you sure you want to drink that?" Jack watched her getting tipsy. _She's a lightweight, like Daniel. Two beers and Daniel was drunk. She is also a smaller person. Oh well, liquor is quicker. The President said get it out of her one way or another._

He watched her finish it. Jack just sipped at his own. It was surreal. Here was one of the most powerful people in the galaxy getting drunk on his sofa in Minnesota.

_'One of these days, I should write my memoirs,'_ Jack thought to himself. _'If only people knew the most powerful weapons in the universe were patience, sugar, and beer.'_

"Oh look, Jack. We have a nibble. Looks like we might catch something on this fishing trip." She pointed to the table top. Jack just gaped. Suddenly, his coffee table was a Commonwealth computer console. And there was someone creeping up to the cabin with a rifle at ten o'clock at night. "This should be fun." He just looked at her. She had to be drunk making that comment.

"Fun? You call this fun?" He got up to get his zat from the cabin storage. Then he checked that the chamber of his pistol was loaded. Picking up the Tok'ra communicator, Jack intoned, "Colonel, this is base. We have a bogey. I say again. We have a bogey north side by the tree line. Over." He waited.

"We got it. Out." Mitchell signaled the troops to flank the intruder. The game was afoot.

"Get down." She just looked at him. "Get down, now, please, ma'am?" She got down. "Now stay there and don't make trouble."

She was astonished. "He can't do anything to us with that. He is already inside the perimeter and now the weapon doesn't work."

"Of course it doesn't." He rolled his eyes. He should have guessed that. "But he could have something worse. What's wrong with you?" Jack hissed at her.

"I'm trying to help. Jack, do you want the force field on? Kill him or capture him?"

"No, I don't want to kill him, Lady. I want to capture him!" Jack called on the communicator.

"Computer, turn off the force field." She watched the screen.

"This is base," he spoke softly to the communicator. "The force field is off. Over."

"Copy that base. In position." Mitchell gave the signal. An airman used a zat and the man went down. "Base, we're clear."

"Do you see anymore, ma'am?" Anna shook her head, no. "Colonel Mitchell, get Caldwell to scan the area." Jack watched the men secure the prisoner. Then, Jack got the all clear. "Don't ever disobey me again. If you do, you are on your own."

"I apologize. Of course you are correct." She took something off her tunic. "Here." She handed him a small device. "Give this to one of your men and have him scan the prisoner." He looked at with curiosity.

"It determines if any isotopes are present from any other world." She sat down and looked at him with patience. "And, we might learn a few other things as well." Jack called Mitchell to get the device. A little while later, Cam returned with it.

"Get what you wanted?" She nodded. Anna played with the console and motioned to Jack to read it. It had all the man's particulars, right down to his DNA structure.

"Impressive," said Mitchell. He and Jack exchanged concerned looks. With those capabilities, no one had any privacy anymore.

Anna rose and formally thanked him. "I offer your world so much more. Why don't your people want to believe me? Why don't you believe, Jack?"

Jack sincerely wished Daniel were here now. _How do you explain 'Big Brother' to an alien?_ "Ma'am, you scare the hell out of us. Mitchell, explain 'Big Brother' to her." Jack went outside for a breather. The cold night air was bracing. He looked up at the stars, wondering how many he had been to.

* * *

A new day dawned over the Kremlin. Russian President Mikhailov rolled up to his desk with satisfaction. The riots in the rest of the world had not come to Moscow. The Russian people were a sensible people. If they had survived WWII, communism, and perestroika, they could handle aliens, too. His aide entered with his morning's first cup of tea. She knew how to make it right. With the good strong hot tea was a side of cherry preserves in a little painted dish together with the traditional small spoon. His morning ritual never varied. 

The first order of business was to make a determination of the night's dispatches. With the alien on Earth, that topic was a priority. _'Well, well, seems they are having trouble handling the little Lady. She told them a thing or two.' _He read a nearly verbatim account of the president's meeting with Lady Anna. It helped to rely on HumInt and not technology where she was concerned. Those Americans had no clue about conducting real diplomacy or real intelligence operations. To her face, they practically called her a mass murderer bent on Earth's destruction. They actually asked her what kind of reprisals she would make if something happened to her?

_'Bozhe moi! My God! They were hysterical amateurs.'_

Then they wanted her to run and hide on some miserable car ride to nowhere? They were absolutely out of their minds. _'Good for her,'_ he thought. _'Somebody should tell them.'_ And she said she wanted to meet with world leaders to discuss Earth's advancement in science. He made a decision.

"Have our foreign office construct a beautiful invitation to Lady Anna. Send a lovely gift. Request her to visit here at her earliest convenience. Make sure our Ambassador in Washington delivers it himself to her Ambassador at their Embassy. Don't even bother to go through the Americans. We can let them know, later. I want it done today before the close of business." After what they just put her through the last two days, he was certain she would come. After all, the Russian people were a civilized people.

* * *

The President of China went through the latest dispatches. On the top of the pile was the most urgent. He opened it with his aide politely standing by. He was a man of small gestures. But today's mail caused him to cough slightly. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

_The Americans accused the lady alien of plotting reprisals on Earth for that debacle at the White House the night before. Then they had the audacity to try to take her deep into their interior by car for interrogation. She gave them an earful and disappeared into thin air with her running dog of an Air Force General_.

The President considered this news and re-read the report. Then he made a decision.

"Have the Foreign Ministry make the most sincere invitation to Lady Anna to come to the Chinese people. Offer to her a most exquisite gift to show our respect. Have our Ambassador in Washington take it himself to her Ambassador at their embassy. Do not even bother to talk to the Americans. They have brought shame to the peoples of this world. Get it done today. And make sure it is the most beautiful invitation ever offered.

After being treated like that, he would make a reprisal on those foolish Americans.

* * *

A few hours later, the Queen of England sat down for her early morning briefing. She opened the dispatch box delivered each day. The P.M. wanted her to receive the alien. This afternoon, he would be making a speech to quell the riots that still were rampant all over Britain and the Commonwealth. The destruction of property was staggering. Something had to be done. On top she found the most important dispatch. Reading it made her gasp. 

The Americans accused the alien woman, Lady Anna, a royal lady, of plotting genocide right to her face. They were hysterical with fear over the previous night's catastrophe. Didn't they have eyes and ears. They actually thought that intelligent and obviously cultured noble woman would indiscriminately make reprisals on their citizens. She offered them more gifts as a show of good intentions. But they weren't satisfied. She asked for a continuation of that Air Force General's assistance. They pretended they didn't understand her. She offered to include him with her officers and her staff. They were reluctant. Some of them even harbored doubts about the propriety of the association between the two of them.

_Too, too horrible. He looked old enough to be her grandfather_. _They even disparaged him point blank after her praise of his efforts. They called him a Julius Caesar to her Cleopatra. Perfectly awful behavior, these Americans should be ashamed. _

The Lady asked to make a world tour. She wanted to make a pilgrimage to the Temple Mount. The President refused her_. Well, with all the turmoil that was understandable. _Then they offered to let her tour America by car with only a small motley escort. They wanted to take her somewhere in the middle of nowhere. For what purpose, Her Majesty couldn't fathom. The alien obviously had her space ship somewhere. Why would she want to go by car? Then she asked to meet with other world leaders. They objected on the pretext she would be a target for terrorists. She must know how to deal with that better than they. Then she told them which way was up and about time too.

In short, they showed her that she simply was not welcome on Earth. But the way that group talked to her was simply dreadful. Finally, she lost patience with them and vanished into thin air, with her favorite Air Force General in tow.

_'Good for her. He obviously knows how to deal with an important person. At least she would still talk to him. Humph, We would have left too!'_ Her Majesty thought it over. _I should knight the dear man. It was an opportunity not to be missed. The P.M. was right for a change._

"Inform the Prime Minister that I wish to invite Lady Anna to Buckingham Palace at her earliest convenience. Have our Ambassador in Washington deliver the invitation himself to her Ambassador. Have him send a small gift to show her our respect. We have heard she favors chocolates." Her aide bowed and made the call.

* * *

In the morning, Daniel knocked on Jack's front door. No one answered. Mitchell assured him they were in there. It had been a busy night. The man arrested trying to kill Jack was part of some hate group. Nothing more serious, so he was turned over to local authorities with a raft of charges to keep him locked up for years. With another glace over to Mitchell, Daniel decided to risk it and go in. It was really cold outside this morning. 

With groceries in hand, Daniel stepped inside. The place was a disaster. There were beer bottles everywhere. The sofa was angled to face the fireplace up close. Candy wrappings were all over the floor. The TV was on but blank. A tape must have run out. Tapes were strewn all over the floor. Crushed popcorn on the carpet came out of a nasty looking basket. Napkins, well, wads of tissue with butter wipings cascaded over the furniture and decorated the floor. Mugs of something sat on the mantle. He tiptoed into the kitchen.

_Same old Jack with an empty refrigerator except for the beer. _An empty bottle of tequila lay helplessly in the sink. The cabinet doors were mostly open. _No glasses. They must be around. Some party here last night._ He was almost afraid to go any farther.

Daniel emptied the groceries and used the bag to clean up the tissue, some of the popcorn, the beer bottles and the candy wrappers. He wasn't ready for the smashed popcorn. Reaching for the mugs past the sofa, he saw her. She was out cold huddled under a blanket. She must have been freezing last night and pulled the sofa close to the fire. He relaxed. She must have passed out fully clothed. Modesty was not an issue anymore.

A more cheerful Daniel set about making breakfast and cleaning up. Not even the clanking of the empty bottles woke anyone up. He got the coffee brewing and the table set for three. Then Daniel went in to wake up Jack. That was a sorry sight. A grown man in sweat pants and an Air Force sweat shirt huddled in a fetal position with no covers. He must have passed out on the bed. Daniel sighed a sigh of relief. No fishing today. Let them sleep in. Daniel backed out of Jack's room to continue his household ministrations. He built the fire up again. Anna never moved. Then Daniel got some coffee,. After washing out a mug, he sat down to read. Instead, in the warmth of the cabin, he fell asleep too.

* * *

Many others were busy that November morning. Captain Amos, commander of Lady Anna's yacht the 'Benjamin' boarded the ship he had to meet inside the Wormhole Junction. His paper notes were specific. After tagging the unknown "pirates," he was to proceed into the wormhole to meet secretly with a ship waiting to meet the _'Benjamin.'_ There he would receive further instructions. Captain Amos was Lady Anna's devoted cousin. He knew the succession was at stake and that assassins were after her. Whatever it took to prevent such a disaster, he was willing to do. 

Once on board the ship, he entered a private audience with his contacts. The presence of the persons before him scared him to the depths of his soul. This must be truly important or they would not be here in person. Amos stood at attention, ready to receive his next assignment.

"You have done well, Captain Amos." Lady Janelle regarded him approvingly. "You bring honor to the clan. The raiders were marked?"

He nodded, unable to speak. Here was Lady Janelle, the closest confidante to Lady Anna. She was effectively second in command regarding clan matters for Lady Anna. But the fear he felt looking at the man beside her was indescribable. His clan Elder sat there watching the proceedings.

"Good. Now we have another task for you. But, it may not be as simple. In fact, it may test your loyalty to the clan. How say you?"

"I am My Lady's servant. I serve our people and the clan with my honor." It was a stock phrase. It was what anyone would have said. But here and now, he meant it.

"We thought so. We want you to go to Cestius Three where you left Lady Anna in hiding. We want you to marry her there. Afterwards, you will present yourselves to the public as married. Understood?" The Elder gave him a piercing look. Amos was confused. "Yes, you heard us correctly," said Lady Janelle.

"I don't understand. What does this accomplish?" Amos was really stunned.

"It will make the other clans act in haste. Your lives will be in danger, but we can give you support. Let them show themselves. By coming against you, they will reveal themselves. You will do this for the clan." The Elder spoke with finality.

"I serve with honor. But, will I really be married? To her?" Amos was unnerved.

As much as he honored Lady Anna, he was extremely inferior to her in status. And she was inferior to everyone morally. Lady Anna had violated the Commandment not to kill. She had done it personally. She had commanded others to do it. And she systematically planned to conduct a great war that would cause untold numbers of dead. That was why she was still unmarried after seven years of widowhood. No one would marry her. Even though she held the key to the Succession, marriage with her was unthinkable. And yet his Elder commanded him to do it.

"She serves with honor. Treat her so. It is time for you to marry anyway." The Elder was piqued that Amos questioned him. "Later, if you two insist, you may give her a divorce. But I warn you, you must marry this woman for real. You cannot dishonor her. Any children must be acknowledged. The question of the Succession must be answered and soon. We shall uncover what we need to find in the meantime. And you will do your duty. Now, go back to your ship and take it to Cestius Three." Amos bowed and left in shock.

The Elder turned to Lady Janelle. "How did you do it?"

"It was a simple plan. Anna came up with the idea of the double as a decoy. Switching the notes was obvious. I know how she would do this. So I gave the double our notes. Once she was on board and Anna was off, we gave Amos our note by an attendant. He never actually saw Anna again. And we discovered her back up plan. She might not have gotten off the ship to travel by Stargate. So we sent the so-called pirates of Jor to get her for sure if she were still on board. She wasn't. Now, they will be eliminated." Lady Janelle sighed. "Well, if Anna dies on Earth, no one will ever know. We just say that she was the double. Either way, civil war is averted." Lady Janelle rose and bowed to the Elder. "Please tell Nana I have served with honor." Janelle left.

The Elder sat for a while alone. _'Yes, and that is what we shall say at your funeral, Janelle. She served with honor. No one would know. And Amos will never know he married the double. Our house will continue. There will be no war. And then I shall deal with Nana.'_

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	8. Hokey Smokes, Bullwinkle!

Stargate Revealed: Politics and Power 8  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack is the nexus of events after the Stargate is revealed to Earth. The aliens are here and Earth powers respond. Assassins are after Jack. The Team works to protect him.

Rating: T  
Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Holiday, Point Of View, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 717 Heroes, Part 1, 718 Heroes, Part 2, 720 Inauguration, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 903 Origin, 909 Prototype  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, Carolyn Lam, George Hammond, Steven Caldwell

Spoilers thru Season 9.  
Holiday: Thanksgiving

**Author Notes**: Fanfiction deletes hyperlinks. So at the bottom I have sort of put them in. Use your skills to piece the links back together. There's reference for a map of the area I am describing if you use zip code 20008 and look for DuPont Circle and Kalorama, Massachussetts Avenue.

**Feedback is requested**.  
Sequel to Stargate Revealed Series where aliens come to Earth looking for their hero, O'Neill the Great. Earth learns the secret and will never be the same.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Boris and Natasha or "Hokey Smokes Bullwinkle!"**

* * *

Northern Minnesota in late November is a shocker to those from a warmer climate. In late Autumn, temperatures are below freezing in the region known as the Northwoods. Jack's cabin was located in a forest containing a mixture of deciduous forest populated by maple, oak, poplar, and birch, as well as areas of coniferous forest. The Sioux Indian word 'Minnesota' means 'land of the sky tinted water.' There is plenty of water in Minnesota. The far northern counties of Minnesota include hundreds of small lakes. Minnesota is known as the land of 10,000 lakes. Actually, there are more like 15,000 lakes. Jack's cabin had a nice pond, with no fish. 

The peaceful beauty of the forest and the water surrounding the cabin contrasted sharply to Lady Anna's pounding headache. She reached for a glass of water to down some aspirin. Lady Anna suffered stoically after last night's high drama and strong liquor. Just prior to the assassin's attempt on their lives, Anna tried beer and shots of tequila after consuming a box of chocolates and tea. With the alcohol, the sugar, and the caffeine in her system, she had a bad reaction. This morning she paid the price with a hangover. Daniel sat at the table with Lady Anna, chatting quietly over breakfast, very very quietly. Anna waited patiently, while Jack had his long shower this morning. At least she could drink some tea and eat some toast while waiting for the painkiller to kick in.

"So then, General O'Neill sequestered me in the tent of three of his warriors while the police were here. The warriors were making their dinners. I tried some of the food. The smells and tastes of the food on this world are so varied and fascinating." Anna looked into space, not seeing but remembering. "Then one of the warriors gave me something that burned my mouth terribly. I realized I was being poisoned. In terrible pain, I cried out. But then, someone gave me an antidote to take away the pain. It took a while for the burning to subside." Anna drank some more tea and winced in the memory.

"Oh, what did you eat?" Daniel was alert. This was a strange conversation. "Can you describe it?" Anna thought for a moment.

"He called it chili and showed me a tiny bottle which I think had red poison in it. He called it, um, uh, Tab-as-co?" Anna ate some toast. "They put the red poison on everything they ate." She tried to remember. "Dr. Jackson, it is a wise precaution to build up an immunity among your warriors. But they should have warned me. Lord O'Neill is a leader of immense foresight to order the men to prepare by developing a tolerance for poisons. He has more understanding of these matters than any of us ever imagined. He is indeed a Great Man."

"Yes, yes, we think so, too. He is really very wise." Daniel kept his tone level and the surprise out of his comments. "So, you do this precaution too? I mean build up your immunity to poison?" Anna nodded with her mouth full. "Really." Daniel knew he had made a discovery. "How do you do that?"

Anna's headache had not subsided even with the Earth painkiller Daniel gave her. "Since childhood, all royal children build up an immunity by ingesting different ones, the same as these young men." She took the jar of jam and spooned some on the toast. "I am learning to love the fruits of this world, Dr. Jackson. This is 'strawberry.' Jack told me." She smiled and offered him some. Daniel decided to join in to keep her talking.

"Is poison common practice, ma'am?" Daniel hoped he was casual enough. He bit into the jam covered toast. _Oops, her eyes widened_.

Anna realized she had said too much. The whole situation in the cabin had caught her off-guard. The pounding headache addled her mind. She should have thought before she spoke.

"No, not common." Anna became more guarded. "Thank you for your company, Dr. Jackson. I am finished." Anna rose to return to her room and take her messages.

Jack came in to get his coffee and sat down. He picked something out of the cup and drank gratefully. "So Daniel, why is my sofa out of place?"

"She got cold, so," Daniel gestured with the cup to the sofa, "she slept there fully clothed. "I gave her some toast and tea. Now she's back in her room. She's got a hangover."

"Aw crap." Jack thought about it for a moment. "Leave her there for a while. She's less trouble that way." He picked up some toast and nibbled at it. The bathroom door slammed shut. He winced. "Note to self: Never, never, **_never_** give an alien sugar, caffeine, and alcohol all together." Daniel snickered. "None of them know about sugar, just honey. She was nuts last night."

"There's a very good reason why she went 'nuts' last night." Daniel smiled gently and waited for Jack to butter the toast. "Jack, I discovered something important, something she did not want us to know."

"And that would be just about everything, Daniel. Can you be more specific?" Jack had had a tough night and wasn't into guessing games that morning.

"Well, I have been thinking about some things I heard and overheard while we spent time in the Commonwealth. And some of it made no sense to me then. But I just had a weird conversation with her." Daniel leaned into the table and indicated Jack should do the same.

"All my conversations with her are weird. What's new?" He frowned and ate.

"Out in the tents last night, she tried some MREs with the guys. You know the 'Meals Ready To Eat' our guys pack along. She thinks she was poisoned." Jacks eyes widened. "But it was just Tabasco. She said her mouth burned from the poison."

"She tell you that?"

Daniel nodded and began speaking rapidly repeating the conversation.

"So, what that tells me is that murder by poison is used at the highest levels." Daniel paused for dramatic effect. "It's all very Machiavellian."

"Oy," Jack muttered. It was going to be a long morning. "So, what have you got? Just give it to me, _quietly_."

"Everyone thinks she is making up this story about needing to come to Earth for her own protection while things are sorted out back home. I think she is telling the truth." Daniel gave Jack a knowing look and pursed his lips. He gave a look down the hall as Anna went from the bathroom to her room. "What if she really is marked for assassination? It would make sense to get away from those who could do it easily. She has given Earth and you every reason to want to help her. She's promised us everything the Stargate program has ever sought."

"So how does coming to Earth solve the problem? She has people here who could poison her too." Jack sniffed his cup and drank again. The idea of poison was unappealing.

"But it cuts out a lot of other people. And, it isn't easy to reach Earth anymore from the Commonwealth." Daniel got closer. "Why do you think she gave us all that equipment to secure the Gate Room? Think about it. She gave us a force field; a fail-safe switch to turn off unwanted incoming wormholes; a ZPM to power the force field; a biofilter to protect against germs and spores; medical devices; and anti-surveillance devices. She made the Gate Room impregnable to her own people. They can't come through the Gate anymore uncontrolled."

"You are quite the military mind this morning, Dr. Jackson." Jack was impressed. "Good analysis. I'm rubbing off on you." Daniel accepted the compliment.

"So while I was on the ship, I got to talking to some of the scientists. I asked them how long it took them to come to Earth by ship. You know what they said?" Daniel was on a roll. "They said it depended on the ship. Only the big ones can make this journey quickly. That's why they carry so much inside the big ones. When they do deep space missions, they have to carry the little ships and all their supplies for years. The '_O'Neill'_ is called a Base Ship and is big for that reason."

"Ok, but they have lots of big ships. We saw some of them." Jack poured some more coffee and sat down again.

"Yes, they do. But those are military ships. And Lady Anna controls the military and the shipyards that can build big ships. So you see where this is going?" Daniel was all proud of himself.

"Pretend I don't. Where is this going?" Jack was losing patience.

"Her enemies can't come in military ships without tipping their hands. And anyone with a ship big enough would be part of a very small group that could be identified. Very few transport ships are large enough. If one existed, she would have already requisitioned it. Or she would know which ones she didn't. If they come after her by ship, she discovers who's after her." Daniel sat back satisfied.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "But the Commonwealth is so big, doesn't she have other places to go and hide?"

"That's just it. I was thinking about that too. If her opposition could not get here so easily and we only just met, then she has a better chance here because her opposition isn't here either."

"Not much of a chance. She's only known us a little over three months. Granted she is resourceful, but I don't see it." Jack stood up to stretch.

"Jack, she has you. And to her and her people that counts for a lot." Daniel watched Jack frown in irritation.

"I don't think she believes her own press about me, Daniel," Jack snarked back at him. "Call it a feeling." He frowned. "My conversations with her are anything but the stuff of hero worship."

"While I was there, I kept hearing that there was a three-month deadline for almost anything I asked about. And once I overheard some talk about how Lady Anna had a three-month head start on her opposition. At the time, I thought it was something about her political agenda or her little war. But think about it. She has a three-month head start on her plans here. None of the opposition could get here. And we don't have any contacts with her opposition." Daniel thought for a moment. "Everyone wants to know why she picked here. From her point of view, Earth makes sense."

Jack thought for a moment deciding whether to tell Daniel the rest. Now that he knew this part, the base in the outer solar system made sense. Jack sighed. "Oy. Ok, Daniel. Good work." Jack checked behind him and was satisfied. "Daniel, this goes no farther than this room for now. Understood?" Daniel waved his hand to say of course. "She's building defenses out by Saturn. She's got a base and maybe some more. I get the briefing on Monday. For the past three months, she has been busy building defenses in our solar system." Both men realized the significance. Lady Anna was going to make her stand on Earth.

"Jack, before I forget, General Landry sent you this note." Daniel handed him the note General Landry gave him the night before. It was a list of topics needing clarification from Lady Anna's talk with President Hayes. Jack pointed to a few. "Did these and called him." Jack handed the paper back to Daniel. "I guess we just answered a couple here." Jack pointed to a few questions on the paper. "But, I don't think you will get anywhere with the rest today." Jack paused. "How's Bra'tac? Did he stay or go?"

"He is waiting at the SGC. He wants to speak to her as soon as possible." Daniel thought some more then added a question. "Jack, have you heard anything about how the Commonwealth got their Embassy here?" Jack shook his head no. "Because, I am wondering how they paid for it. Or did the President give it to them?"

"I don't know, Daniel. But it has been nagging at me for another reason. She took me to that island after the White House welcome. It was a big property with everything. I mean the works. I kept thinking, was this a hotel or something else? And I briefly wondered how she got it or paid for it." Jack was concerned now too.

"Apparently, they have some serious financial assets here. And a serious support network too." Daniel looked up to see Lady Anna approaching. He stood up as she came into the room. Jack didn't move. It was his house and he wasn't doing any protocol in his own house.

"Jack, I thought we agreed not to discuss certain matters without my authorization." Anna was cold as ice. She gave Daniel a hard look.

"You could hear all that? Wow. Good hearing." Jack smiled up at her. Then he got very serious. "Take a seat. Now." Anna reluctantly sat. "Let's get one thing straight. You trust me, then you trust my team."

"That's not the agreement, Jack." Anna said very softly and firmly.

"It is now. I can't do my job without them. You want my protection. This is how it has to be. Understood?" Jack was equally firm and spoke softly. They eyed each other, testing. Anna slowly lowered her eyelids to mean consent. "That's better. Now, we have to talk, let's sit in the living room."

* * *

Early that same morning in Washington, DC, Robert Kinsey, the former Vice-President and Senator, finished his work-out at the Washington Athletic Club. Since hosting a Goa'uld symbiote, he was cured of most of what ailed him. The Goa'uld cured his blocked arteries, his bad knees, and his prostate problem. Now he could work out at the level he did twenty years ago. And he didn't have to get up and pee all night long. Kinsey felt pretty good as he entered the steam room to meet his contact. 

Kinsey didn't have long to wait. A man sat down on the adjoining bench. He didn't really like the heat, but Kinsey insisted on this location. The two exchanged generic pleasantries. Seeing no one else close by, they engaged in a more interesting discussion about affairs in the galaxy. After a few minutes, both were satisfied. Kinsey exited first whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emmett Bregman walked into the offices of CNB in Washington that Friday morning. He had a pitch to make for their _'News Magazine'_ show. So far, not much had been broadcast about the Stargate. Only his _'Heroes'_ documentary had aired. Of course, the usual news coverage with talking heads reported on the regular programs. Now with all the turmoil over the Lady's visit to the White House, it was a timely topic. In fact, the arrival of aliens to Earth was the hottest topic on the planet. Since he had first-hand knowledge of the Stargate and Stargate Command, it would be a natural for their _'News Magazine'_ program. 

Bregman needed work. He had a contract to do an update on _'Heroes,'_ from three-months ago along with the unfulfilled contract to interview Lady Anna. His first attempt was an unmitigated disaster of epic proportions. She mistook him for the President. Then she flipped out at being asked questions by a nobody. He was lucky she didn't toss him out the nearest airlock. As a result, Bregman was not welcome in Washington power circles. And he had not found work for the last three months.

The Bregman documentary filmed two years ago at the SGC was ground breaking. The outgoing President wanted a record of what had been accomplished after seven years of ongoing missions. Bregman made a powerful documentary that earned him the respect of the military and especially of General Hammond. Even O'Neill grudgingly cooperated after seeing the director's cut. Bregman's piece aired after the President's speech to Congress, revealing the Stargate three months ago. The whole world had seen it.

Now, with the backing of the network, he should be able to cash in on it and make a comeback. He needed a big splashy piece to get him back on top. At the moment, he was persona non grata all over the political map. His disastrous attempt to interview the alien leader made the rounds. And some people, outside The Beltway, were beginning to question the validity of the Stargate Program altogether. Inside the Beltway, the area bounded by the freeway that circled the Capital, Bregman's professional reputation needed polishing.

"Good to see you, Mr. Bregman." The Vice-President of the CNB Network shook hands with him. Then he introduced Bregman all around the table finishing with Kendall Cross.

Since the network broke the story of the Stargate, Kendall Cross was delegated to report all things related. Kendall had been a reporter doing a story on the '_Prometheus' _when her film crew hijacked the craft. The crew worked for a rogue N.I.D. group. The N.I.D. was the civilian oversight agency to the Stargate program. The rogue group got involved with a Goa'uld trying to escape off of Earth. He had promised them access to ancient weapons. But the hijacking went bad. Afterwards, Kendall reached an agreement with the government to keep the story secret in return for the right to break the story if the Gate ever went public. Since aliens revealed the secret of the Stargate three months ago, her role came to light. Now she was the news media's authority on all things Gate. After all, she had actually flown in a real space ship and met aliens. More importantly, she had a pipeline directly to the Pentagon's Public Relations director.

"May I say what a great pleasure it is, no honor it is, to meet you Ms. Cross. Phew, I mean **_YOU _**actually rode up there. "Emmett pointed to the ceiling. "Wow, and you got hijacked by aliens to boot. My hat's off to you, ma'am." He smiled charmingly. "You are very brave."

"Thank you, Mr. Bregman. We all saw your documentary on the work at the SGC. Very impressive." She nodded to the V.P. "Jerry here wants to know what you have in mind for a segment on _'News Magazine'_ as a guest reporter."

"Well, as you already know, I have worked with the SGC before. When the aliens came three months ago, the Pentagon brought me in to read the updated case files. They wanted me to do an interview with the leader, this Lady Anna. And they asked me about doing an update for _'Heroes.'_ So, I am right up to speed and can hit the ground running." The people around the table became more interested.

"What you don't know is that I have met Lady Anna in person on her ship." Bregman looked around for acknowledgement and got some. Of course they knew. Everyone knew it had been a disaster." As a matter of fact, I have even had a conversation with her face to face." Now he was getting some respect. Just having met the Lady had potential. "With some footage already in the can, I might add." Ok now he had their attention.

"You actually met her? Why didn't you say so in the first place, Emmett? I can call you Emmett, can't I?" The V.P. leaned in to the table indicating his surge of interest. He was pandering to the man. Of course he knew all about the interview. But he didn't realize the man had coverage recorded.

"Phfft, sure, of course, Jerry." Bregman made a polite chuckle back at him. "Why not, that's what Jack, er General O'Neill calls me." He eyed the players around the table for that reaction. Oh yeah, he was playing his cards right today. "He called me in to do an update on _'Heroes,'_ but then he got swept off to wherever they went. Did I mention, I went up to the base ship to meet with him?"

"Very impressive, Emmett. So, you think you can get them to let you finish the update?" The V.P. got down to business. "And, will they let you air it for broadcast?"

"That's what I want ask them. And with some extra push from the network, it should be a piece of cake. But actually, I have a different spin, maybe enough for a series or a Special report on the Stargate." Emmett knew they were ready to bite. Bregman saw his agent tense up. The ante had been raised. He was only supposed to ask for one segment.

"Oh, I see. Well, we have set our fall and mid-winter schedule for now." The V.P. was calculating his next move. "But I must admit, I am tempted." He smiled his best insincere smile. Bregman saw it and was disappointed. But his agent jumped in.

"Well, thanks for your time. We have a meeting over at CNN this afternoon. I'd like to do some more calls before then." The agent rose to shake hands and depart.

"What's your rush? You just sprung this on me. I have to think and talk to Kendall, here." The V.P. wasn't going to lose this story for anything. "What's your opinion, Kendall?"

"Well, I think it could be very timely." Kendall gauged her superior's body language. Yes the eyebrows were raised and he was twiddling his pen. "But, I am also thinking that would be a huge effort. There are so many angles. Perhaps, Mr. Bregman should do it as a team with us if he wants to do a multi-segment piece.

Bregman knew the gig had been sold. But did he need Kendall? Absolutely. It was a sure bet the Lady would never allow him near her again. But they didn't know it.

"Wow, that's such a compliment, my goodness. I mean I never expected to be able to work with you Ms. Cross." Bregman gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Save it, Mr. Bregman. I think we have enough for a 'Special' what do you think, Jerry?" Kendall gave Bregman a look that said 'don't try to play me.' She knew he needed someone to interview The Lady as the press called her.

"Ok, from this point, I think your agent and our office can finish the business part of this exercise. Providing of course, that you have what you say you have in the can." He eyed Bregman again for confirmation and got it. "Welcome aboard, Emmett."

* * *

That same Thanksgiving Friday morning, Ambassador Aaron of the Star Commonwealth of Planets received his visitor with surprise, although he would never show it. Considering what went on the last two days since Lady Anna arrived on Earth, he was surprised anyone would show up at the Washington Embassy. But here was the British Ambassador and his staff. The new Commonwealth embassy staff was just settling in to their quarters that morning. Lady Anna had sent the previous group home in disgrace for their part in the disastrous security breach at the White House Reception in her honor. From this point forward, only Royal Clan members were to be on staff in the Embassy. 

"Greetings, My Lord Ambassador," intoned the British Ambassador. "I thank you for receiving me on such short notice." Everyone made the appropriate responses. "I am instructed by Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II to personally deliver to you this most sincere apology for the treatment Lady Anna has received on Earth. Her Majesty is distressed by recent events. Her Majesty would like to express the true sentiments of our world and welcome Lady Anna. Her Majesty has personally commanded me to present this Royal Invitation with this small token of affection for your Lady Anna. We understand that she favors chocolates and hope to please her with this assortment." The Ambassador presented the enormous box of fancy chocolates with the perfectly engraved invitation. From that point, the two diplomats enjoyed a brief but productive conversation. The British Ambassador left with the distinct impression that great progress had been made in interstellar relations. But then so did all the other ambassadors who came to call that morning.

The morning began with a slow start and dragged on in Jack's cabin. Jack poured another cup of tea for his Royal pain-in-the-mikta houseguest. He remembered that his grandmother used to say, 'fish and houseguests stink after three days.' Well, he had been her houseguest of a sort for three months. Jack guessed he owed her maybe three days. _'What was I thinking when I invited her here? What was I thinking when I got her drunk?'_

"Dr. Lam says that the only real cure for a hangover is to re-hydrate yourself. So drink up." Jack indicated Daniel should top off her mug. Anna stoically suffered through it. The aspirin should be kicking by now. Well at least she wasn't a whiny female. _'One for you Lady.'_

"Have a good time last night, ma'am?"

"I don't remember much. Something about being in a tent and eating something that tasted like fire." Anna drank more tea. "Somebody tried to poison me, Jack. My mouth burned and burned. I remember that part distinctly."

"Hot sauce. You tried some the SGC troops were putting on their dinners. It comes with most of the food they carry. We call them MREs or meals ready to eat. The choices with little bottles of Tabasco hot sauce are the most popular." Jack made himself comfortable in a chair. "So, never had chili peppers?" He grinned. "Maybe Earth does have something to trade with you people after all."

"You are wise to encourage the warriors to prepare. But they should have been more careful and protected me. Last night, I was fortunate that I have built up my own immunity." Anna smiled.

"Is that what you do? Build up an immunity to poisons?" Jack confirmed what Daniel had just told him. She half-nodded." If your people are against killing, why do you use poison?"

"In the highest circles of power, we knew about assassinations. The usual choice is poison." Anna sipped her tea. "I haven't heard of any poisonings in the last fifty years. As a precaution though, members of the royal family build up immunity, beginning in childhood." Anna sipped at her tea. "Did you find the perpetrator?"

"Oh for crying out loud, no one tried to poison you. You ate hot sauce. Some people love it." Jack was not very patient with her this morning. The news about high-level murders was important intelligence information. That explained this whole business. Some really powerful persons were trying to kill her for real. Jack had not been too sure she was truthful about the whole assassination claim. Her people professed religious revulsion to murder. _'Hypocrisy knows no boundaries. The President needs to know this.'_ He hadn't believed her either.

"Don't, Jack. I don't deserve it." She gave him a really hurt expression. He sighed, got up, rummaged in the pantry cupboard, and came back with a bottle of Tabasco, toast, and a glass of water.

"Ma'am, this is what you ate. Everybody likes it." He handed it to Daniel who opened the fresh bottle showing her the safety wrappings as he removed them. Then he put a single drop on a piece of toast and ate some to show her. Anna sniffed the bottle. She looked at him for signs of deceit. Then she tried it, jumped up, and grabbed the glass of water. He held out the toast. She took it. The pain subsided.

"Why would anyone voluntarily do that to their own food?" Anna drank Jack's water too.

Daniel explained the love of chili. "To counter the pain, your body makes chemicals we call endorphins. Some people get addicted to the extra production of endorphins. They put chili in everything. We call them chili heads." Daniel cleaned the table. Anna was looking at the bottle with interest. "The dry toast gets the chemicals off your tongue. Chili is not my favorite thing, either." He removed the bottle.

Phones rang. Jack got up and walked into the bedroom. Daniel went to the kitchen. Anna got up and went to her room too. She had her own calls to make. Sitting on the bed, looking out the window, she got her morning briefing. The hologram of her chief assistant informed her about the invitations arriving at the Embassy. Anna informed her assistant to prepare other venues for the evening. She wasn't about to stay here again. After clearing out her messages, she stood to gaze out the window. Snow began to fall. Too bad, fishing would have been fun.

Jack knocked on her door and received permission to enter. "Anna, I have to go to town to finish my report to the police. Then we have to go to the SGC. The Jaffa High Council sent Master Bra'tac there yesterday. He is waiting to meet you with urgent business." Anna thought about it and shook her head no.

"Jack, I am tired today. And I really don't feel like granting interviews. If you will permit me, I would really like to go with you to town." She rubbed her eyes. The headache was still present.

"Town? That's not such a good idea. But I do need to ask you to speak with Master Bra'tac." Anna looked at him with a question in her eyes. Jack tried again. "Ma'am, it is important that you meet with Master Bra'tac, today. He wants to see who you are. I am asking you as a personal favor to go to the SGC with me."

Anna nodded. "Then I need to go to the Embassy. Some business has come up. Now, I wish to go to town for a diversion. I need some fresh air."

"Ma'am, I am advising you not to go to town here. We are not ready to provide your security, yet. You can take a walk near the cabin." Anna sighed. Good, thought Jack. She would be reasonable. He went out to contact Landry. Bra'tac would get his answer. Daniel turned on the news. The TV blared out:

"This just in to our CNB news desk." Kendall Cross anchored the noon news hour. "Police in a small northern Minnesota town report an attempted murder attack on Major General Jack O'Neill. General O'Neill thwarted the attack last night around 10 p.m. at his vacation home in the rural Northwoods area of Minnesota. The attacker belonged to a racist hate group. But his attack seems to be the act of a lone gunman. No one was injured. Major General Jack O'Neill is famous for his courageous service venturing to other worlds through the Stargate. Most recently,..."

In the White House, President Hayes turned off the news channel. "Jeez, he isn't gone three hours and some nuts are already after him. Was the Lady hurt?"

"No, Mr. President. Her security equipment detected the intruder well before he could reach the cabin. O'Neill alerted the perimeter forces who took the target down with a zat. The man never knew what hit him." Jerry Wasserstein the Chief of Staff had spent the morning dealing with the situation. "You should also know foreign powers are inviting the Lady to visit. Her security is on everyone's mind."

"So how many countries have extended her an invitation?" Hayes was a politician to the core. He didn't want to be upstaged on any matter related to the Stargate.

"Most of the Gate Alliance Treaty nations have sent their ambassadors to the alien's embassy. We have rumors that many other nations are about to follow suit." The Secretary of State was working on an apology to Lady Anna and monitoring the situation. "There is a ground swell of criticism about the way she was received here in America. The others want to show us up."

"Great. Just what we need. Well, let them try to deal with her. They won't get very far, just like the last time. They don't have a clue who they are dealing with." Hayes was piqued. "Apparently, neither do we."

And neither did the authorities in Minnesota. But they sure were curious.

"Base, we have the car on the approach. Two people, yeah. Over." Mitchell looked at Sam and snarked, "Looks like we have the Mayor of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota on the way up the driveway to see Fearless Leader." He blew his nose. Cam called into the communicator to the guards walking with Teal'c and Lady Anna. "So where's Moose and Squirrel? Over." Some chatter indicated they were on the way back to the house. "Ok, Natasha, we're on."

"Natasha?" Sam was stumped.

"You know, Boris and Natasha. Right?" Cam was referring to the old cartoon; _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ from the early 1960's set in the mythical Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. Sam just gave him a dirty look and got in position.

Lt. Colonels Cam Mitchell and Sam Carter supervised a thorough search of the car's inhabitants. The local Police Chief had decided to handle this matter himself. The Mayor, who wouldn't take no for an answer, insisted on accompanying the Chief as his prerogative. The Chief didn't appreciate it one bit. Now they stood in the cold while Carter watched the Chief relieved of his sidearm and his car. The two men transferred to an Air Force vehicle to be certain no car bomb would be close to Lady Anna. The Chief could understand the precautions. The Mayor was apprehensive over the security. They saw that two Lt. Colonels were supervising security. A high state of alert was in evidence all around. It was a sure bet the alien was here too. Sam drove them up to the house.

Rather than go into town and start an argument with the Lady, Jack had asked if he could finish his statement at the scene of the crime, his cabin. Considering how famous he was now, the Chief and the Mayor readily agreed, for security reasons of course. After all, they were as curious as the rest of the town. And they hoped to meet the alien. So, they readily accommodated their famous citizen.

The Chief climbed up on the porch he had visited many times with great anxiety. He hoped Jack would let them meet the alien, if she were here. Everyone figured she was. The news was filled with stories how Jack risked his life to go to the alien ship and open a dialogue with this alien woman. And the news told how she had been so charmed that she even named her ship for him. Everyone knew Jack had been invited to visit her world and meet with their King. This week, the whole town gathered at the Town Hall to watch O'Neill escort Lady Anna at the White House. The townspeople saw the attack and watched her defend O'Neill. Then they heard her speech praising their local boy's courage and valor to the sky. Even in the Northwoods of Minnesota, people felt pride that they were connected to important galactic events.

At the moment, Anna was still out walking with Teal'c. She would probably arrive soon back at the cabin. Lady Anna was curious too. Anna had asked Jack if she could meet some of the locals. He was still undecided. Jack opened the door to find two visitors holding bouquets of flowers. They looked like dorks, overly hopeful on a first date.

"How sweet. For me?" He asked sarcastically. The excited expectant faces told the whole story. Jack carefully looked them over wondering if a zatarc could have gotten out here. O'Neill was right to be cautious. The Goa'uld had a method of mind control, which lay dormant until the moment the programming activated based on an event decided long before. The affected person then destroyed himself after completing the mission or being prevented from completing the mission he knew nothing about. Considering the attack at the White House, anything was possible. Since the assailant last night did not try to kill himself, it was safe to say that fellow was not a zatarc.

"Well, actually Jack, we were, eh, hoping, well, you know. I mean we didn't want to be unprepared, just in case, although these could be, I mean if you like them, but if she isn't, is she? I guess these are for you." The Chief stammered out the whole embarrassing speech. Jack rolled his eyes skyward. He should have expected this reaction. "Um, we just have to know. Jack, did you really do all the things they say you did?" O'Neill just cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. "And is it true she let you fly that space ship?"

"Well, you know. What can I say?" He saw how disappointed they were. "She likes me." He smirked at them. The Mayor swallowed hard. The Chief was a friend. "I may have been a few unusual places. And yes, she let me drive."

"Ok, oh wow, Jack. Now can we hear all about it, inside? I mean it's cold out here." Jack gave them another once over and opened the door. Then he stuck his arm across to bar the way.

"Another thing, Andy, Barney, don't touch her. Let her speak to you first. And use your best manners. She's particular." Jack removed his arm slowly to let them pass. "Take a seat, boys."

"Um, Jack, a moment. Is she, I mean is she human, like they say?" The Mayor was suddenly apprehensive. Jack nodded affirmatively. "But she's not from Earth?" Jack nodded again. "One more thing, can she understand us? I mean how do you communicate?"

"Magnets. They have little magnets in their heads, which translate everything. Daniel?" Jack turned to let Daniel to do the explanations. Jack went to the back door to let her in. Before entering, Anna and Carter scanned the two men and detected no weapons. Carter was fascinated watching her do it. So, Anna let Sam fiddle with the device.

"Um, he was just joking. They don't have, um, use magnets in their heads." Daniel just looked at their apprehensive faces. "No really, he was joking. We don't know how it happens, but after you go through the Stargate, you can speak and be understood anywhere, except here apparently." They were horrified.

That is they were until they saw her. The men stood up in a hurry as she entered the room. They stood there and gaped open mouthed.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and that includes the Miss America pageant," gushed the Chief. Jack shook his head. Celebrities must get this treatment all the time. But he wasn't used to it. Colonel Carter positioned herself between the two parties. And Daniel stood close to the officials. "I mean, nice to meet you, ma'am." The Chief tried to recover from acting like a dweeb.

"She doesn't look like an alien," the Mayor whispered to Daniel. "Where are the magnets? Do we need some?" Daniel gave them the look you give children asking a really stupid question. Then he gave a shrug and rolled his eyes at Jack.

"Why did you start this?" Daniel huffed. "You realize it's going to make the tabloids now?" He turned to the men. "She does not have magnets." They weren't buying it.

"Ahem, Lady Anna this is our Mayor and the Chief of Police. They want to pay their respects and welcome you to the town." Anna politely nodded to each of them. She went into her most charming demeanor. Why not? They were trying so hard. It would be a nice diversion. So she slowly approached the Mayor. He didn't know what to do. So he looked up at Jack and got reassurance to offer the flowers. Anna studied him for a moment. Then she decided to accept the flowers. She gently took the gifts, inhaled their fragrance, and smiled at each of the men. Both instantly melted in her presence.

Jack rolled his eyes. She did this to him when they met. What an actress. But she was being very sweet, for a change. If they only knew, what an impossible woman she really was. The men took the crime statement from Jack. When the police business was concluded. She thanked them for coming and making the process easy on her Lord General. Then, she took Jack's arm, he made a half wave, and together they vanished. The town officials would never forget the occasion, dining out on it forever.

* * *

By mid-morning that Friday after Thanksgiving, Landry was tired of waiting for Boris and Natasha to show up. Everyone dubbed them so for their code names. It wasn't lost on a soul that Jack's cabin in Minnesota resembled the cartoon version used by Fearless Leader in the mythical town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. 

"Master Bra'tac, we have heard from Teal'c. Lady Anna is coming to meet with you here." General Landry stopped by Bra'tac's V.I.P. quarters on the base. "In fact, if you are ready, we can go to the briefing room."

"I see. What more can you tell me about this Hak'taur woman?" Bra'tac was still getting used to the idea that human females could be great warriors and leaders.

"She is very beautiful and cultured." Landry saw the doubt.

"If she and her people have so much anger toward the Jaffa, can they ever be trusted?" Bra'tac knew war could break out between the Jaffa and the Commonwealth if her answers were not satisfactory.

"Don't worry, she has learned the Jaffa are an honorable people. Your efforts to help her have made an impression. General O'Neill insists that she work with your people. So..." Landry led Bra'tac toward the Gate room. "you should know that she adores Jack O'Neill. For that reason, she allows Teal'c to come close to her, even sit next to her in council meetings. And that says a lot. As to her other qualities, I shall let you see for yourself. Only don't be fooled by her appearance. She looks like a young girl, but she's actually seventy-four years old. Look at her eyes." Landry used his fingers to point to his eye.

"Hmm. I shall look carefully." Bra'tac agreed.

It took a good twenty minutes to go through the diplomatic dance. Daniel made the greetings and introductions. Finally each took a seat around the SGC conference table. As Commander of the SGC, Landry sat at the head of the table. Jack was about to take the other end, and decided to give it to Lady Anna instead. He took his seat to her right. He was getting used to it by now. The place of honor was to her right, always.

Bra'tac did as Landry suggested. He looked into her eyes. He had never seen eyes like those in a human female. In them he saw everything he needed to know. This was a leader of great power. And she was not afraid to use it. Her bearing and manner spoke of a person accustomed to command. She expected to be obeyed without question.

Landry indicated Jack should start the meeting. Everyone knew that the Lady responded better to O'Neill. Jack took a softer approach than the last time he asked about her plans toward the Jaffa. Worried she would attack the Jaffa; Mitchell had accused her of wanting Jack's expertise to learn how to wipe them out. A whole diplomatic incident occurred. It was one of the low points of the three-month visit to her people. So he was careful this time in his approach. But the diplomatic courtesies tried his patience considering what went on the night before.

"Ma'am, Master Bra'tac was informed that someone is attacking their planets in the outer rim. They were wondering if you had any information about that."

"No, we have not authorized attacks on our Jaffa allies. On the few specific tasks we have jointly cooperated, they have behaved bravely." Anna turned to acknowledge Master Bra'tac. Turning back to O'Neill, she said in an offended voice, "we are trying to form an alliance with them because of you, General."

"Ma'am, I believe you have misunderstood us. It's just that we know you have intelligence assets out there that could help us find out who is doing this." Daniel tried to soothe the situation.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." She kept her face immobile, knowing that attacking the Jaffa was exactly what O'Neill had asked her. Were her forces attacking the Jaffa behind her back? "I shall instruct my staff to assist the Jaffa nation in their investigation. I do not need an incident with the Jaffa High Council."

"My Lady, the High Council is ready to break off diplomatic relations with you because they think you are doing it." Bra'tac kept a level tone. "I am only informing you about the situation."

Then, she looked Bra'tac in the eye. "In spite of what we know many Jaffa Masters are doing, we have refrained from military actions toward our new allies." She turned back to O'Neill. "Out of respect for you, My Lord General O'Neill, we have been patient."

"Ma'am?" Jack heard what she said. It was carefully worded. He was learning to listen carefully when she spoke. "What about non-allied Jaffa worlds? What is it that you know they are doing?"

"Not all Jaffa are so good hearted as your friends, Masters Bra'tac and Teal'c. But then, you know that." Anna's face was a mask. Jack folded his arms across his chest, thinking, _'Oh here it comes.'_ "There are Jaffa masters who have carved out their own territory. On those worlds, usually rich in naquadah, they hold many millions of human slaves. What does the Jaffa High Council do about this?" Bra'tac kept a stoic face but inwardly cringed.

"The High Council knows there were problems between the Jaffa and the humans on many former Goa'uld worlds. We have O'Neill's warriors working with the High Council to resolve the disputes." This news was important. She had excellent intelligence, thought Bra'tac. "What are you doing about this information, My Lady?"

"Master Bra'tac, other than continuing our surveillance, nothing. It was important to learn how the _Free_ Jaffa would perform as allies. They have behaved honorably." She met his eyes. Everyone heard her emphasis on the word 'free'.

"My Lady, I shall speak to the High Council and let them know your concern. Perhaps you would be kind enough to provide us such information as you can as regards this serious matter?" Bra'tac knew she had him dead to rights.

"Master Bra'tac, we thank the High Council and yourself for this opportunity. A dialogue about such serious matters is preferable to conflict. However, we believe the High Council has much information regarding the situation as well. Would they be willing to share with us?" Anna kept her face a mask. Anna wasn't going to give them any information about where she might strike.

"I shall use all my influence, My Lady." Bra'tac knew many lives hung in the balance. She would act if the High Council played games with her.

Lady Anna's charisma and gravitas came to bear. Anna spoke to him sternly. "We regard ourselves as the voice of all the enslaved humans all over this galaxy. We congratulate the High Council for their capacity to shed the old ways and work with human societies. We take it as a sign of goodwill." The phrasing was polite but the threat was obvious.

"Yes, My Lady, I will let them know. Thank you for the clarification." Bra'tac paused to phrase the next question. "If I may inquire, My Lady, what will you do to show your goodwill to them?"

"You mean beside continuing to commit our great resources to defend all our allies against the new System Lords and to wreak havoc on their associates?" Lady Anna played her trump card. She regarded him coldly. Yes, let him take this message home. "Master Bra'tac, as a continuing gesture of goodwill, will you let my ambassador address the High Council so we may update them on our latest operations?"

She knew non-Jaffa were not allowed to address the High Council. Anna tried to suppress her anger. She had not ordered the attacks. But someone may have. The plans were already made when she halted the preparations. Before she formed the alliance with Earth, there had been a few operations to rescue a limited number of human slaves on a test basis. The results were mixed. Through Teal'c, she began diplomatic efforts with the Jaffa High Council. But she never authorized any more rescue operations, preferring diplomatic avenues. _'Who could have ordered more attacks? Did Admiral Zay, my second in command, betray me, too?'_

Plots against Lady Anna reached deep into the Royal Clan. For that reason, her cousin, Captain Amos was the commander of her personal yacht the _'Benjamin.'_ Disengaging the two ships inside the wormhole, Amos launched the _'Benjamin' _to continue on to Cestius Three. On the other ship, his clan Elder informed him that his destiny was to marry Lady Anna; thereby settling the issue of Royal succession. But the whole incident made him uneasy along with his natural reluctance. He never imagined he would be asked to do such a thing. Meeting in secret to the extreme just experienced was bizarre. But then having assassins after the Lady was unnatural. Well sort of unnatural, he thought. She did have many enemies. But she was the anointed _'Judge of All the People.'_ The Lady had the High Priest's blessing along with the full support of the King. Worried, Amos plotted a course to his destination with deep foreboding.

Lady Anna's enemies grew exponentially after the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis torched the Commonwealth planet Asher. Lady Anna had initiated efforts to build a defense force. The opposition was stiff. The Defense Force became the Admiralty behemoth that existed today after seven long years of struggle. Lady Anna had to turn her society upside down and inside out to do it. Political opponents were many. But religious opponents focused on her. The fanatics wanted her dead. Adding to the opposition were the inter-clan conflicts. With the loss of so many in the Royal Clan, the succession to the Crown was in doubt. Lady Anna's own children had perished along with her husband and she had not remarried. Instead she turned her attention to defending the realm. But, the Commonwealth was a peaceful people unaccustomed to war. They abhorred taking life. The unpleasant truth was that Apophis would certainly be back, or at least one of his minions. The Commonwealth was unprepared to fight. For the last two thousand years, the Commonwealth did not know war. Lady Anna made them get busy preparing. For her efforts, she garnered the ill-will of normally competing groups.

However, Apophis met his fate at the hands of Jack O'Neill and SG-1. During those seven years, Anna learned of O'Neill's efforts, hardly believing the reports. She used O'Neill as a propaganda tool to motivate her people to work hard and form a military that could defend whole planetary systems. She built a great intelligence network that brought fresh reports of SG-1's activities. Finally, that intelligence network brought news of O'Neill's victories over the Goa'uld. Each new success fueled her propaganda until O'Neill became the greatest hero in the history of the Commonwealth. Then she set out to find him. Three months ago, she got lucky. Three months ago she accidentally outted the Stargate to the world. Earth would never be the same, neither would the Commonwealth.

The Commonwealth reaction to O'Neill's arrival was stupendous. People, who did not believe her, saw the man and knew it was true. Her opposition lost their supporters. Politically, Lady Anna's star was ascending. Her detractors became more desperate as her victories against the Goa'uld brought the desired effect of low death counts and high rates of ships captures. O'Neill gave her the means to satisfy their revulsion for taking life with the warfare strategies of his people. He attacked shipping and logistics, tactics that lost few lives. In the Commonwealth, even the most opposed to Lady Anna realized even relatively unsophisticated societies could fight back. And now, they had no excuse not to do so themselves. Support for Lady Anna and Lord O'Neill grew by the day.

To stay in power, the opposition had to act and do it soon. The King was old and Anna was the last of his line. If she married and had heirs, they would lose the best opportunity ever to pass the Crown over to another clan. Even Anna's own clan had factions with their own agendas. Each of the various factions decided now was the time to act precipitously. Some acted on their own. But others who wouldn't normally, teamed up.

Many assassins were after the Lady. Her clan matriarch urged her to keep a low profile while internal matters were negotiated. As much as she trusted her own clan matriarch, Princess Ellen, Anna never left anything to chance. She had to regroup and figure out how to deal with both the external and internal situations while other efforts applied pressure as well. The problem was knowing many parties were after her and not knowing who to trust. O'Neill was an outsider to the whole mess and a brilliant military mind. Lady Anna gave him every reason she could to entice him to help her. That effort was having mixed success. Still, the only person she could reasonably afford to trust was Jack O'Neill.

The SGC meeting with Bra'tac adjourned with action items for follow-up. Anna excused herself to visit the medical center. Last night in the forest, she had injured her hand. The new medical equipment at the SGC could repair it quickly before she left the base. After her wound was healed, Dr. Lam noticed a small fracture and treated it as well. Curious, Dr. Lam used the new equipment to run a bone density test as part of a routine physical examination. To test the new equipment, Dr. Lam ran a complete diagnostic test to check her knowledge on the new equipment. After the bone finished regenerating, Dr. Lam released her and continued the analysis. What she discovered was startling. Lady Anna was a truly unique individual. The doctor put in a call to Landry and asked him and O'Neill to come down.

When Lady Anna returned to the briefing room, Sam and Daniel offered to take her to the cafeteria to sample more Earth foods. It was a good diversion exercise. Anna was curious about all the different foods she found on Earth. Since the Lady was hungry, she agreed readily to sample more food. The rest of the group diverted to the med lab. It was tough to say which was more startling, the results or the reactions.

At the SGC, the base scientists were conducting a study on how advanced genetically the base people were. Most were only at 5 on the scale calculation the progress toward Ascension. The medical staff routinely ran the check on all new people as part of the scientific study. They used the device from Anubis' lab, which measured the ascension capabilities of Khalek, his clone. The device revealed some new information on Anna, too. The "Ascendometer" as the SGC jokingly referred to it, revealed that Lady Anna was well on her way to ascension at 24.

"I thought I was advanced," sighed Jack.

"You are, sir," answered Dr. Lam. "According to the machine, you are only slightly less advanced than she is. It could explain why the Asgaard are so interested in you both."

"Yes, let's not go into that." Jack remembered how last week Thor had both of them on board his new ship, the _'Daniel Jackson'._ Without permission, Thor tested Anna's genome for clues to resolve the Asgaard's cloning problem. The other Asgaard got really excited at the result. They arrived to run more tests on her. At the time, she was treated like a lab rat and subjected to scrutiny, unable to move. Jack protested enough that Thor ceased the research and let her go. Man, was she pissed. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I only just got the results after she left. Then I called you, sirs." Dr. Lam was concerned. "We know that advanced humans can have impressive capabilities. I would be careful."

"Remove all this data from the system and keep only paper records about it. No one sees this information without my authorization. Send a copy to the President, eyes only." Jack took the initiative. "And no one tells her."

That afternoon, the White House got the news hand delivered by special courier.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." George Hammond threw the briefing folder down on the table in the Oval Office. As President Hayes' Off-world Advisor, he had his hands full with Lady Anna's visit. "It's not enough that she is scientifically advanced. Now we find out she's on her way to Ascension?"

"She doesn't know, George. At least we have that. She has no idea what her own capabilities are." President Hayes sat with his advisors after reviewing the letter of apology to Lady Anna. "And I don't want her to ever find out. Are we clear?" Heads nodded vigorously.

"What now, Mr. President?" Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs frowned.

"Francis, the Lady likes rustic. Up in the Northwoods last night, O'Neill had her up to his little Camp David for aliens. So let's invite her to the real thing. I want her to come to Camp David this weekend. The Sabbath is about to start for her. She can rest up there with total security. O'Neill can come too if she wants." President Hayes smiled his politician's smile. "I will have a chance for some quality time with her, too." His idea was not well received by the others.

"What? I'm a nice guy. Now I have a chance to prove it and get something done in the process. Issue the invitation. Now go."

A flash of light brought Jack and the Team to the Commonwealth Embassy in Washington, DC. Lady Anna had gone on ahead from the SGC to conduct her business before the Sabbath. As her head of security, Jack wanted the team to have a tour of the embassy. Jack carefully looked to see his surroundings before moving on. It was fit for the greatest System Lord. Daniel noticed that the walls were decorated with enamels, painted lacquers, and gold. The floors had soft patterned carpet in muted colors. The ceiling moving a three-dimensional representation of the constantly changing sky entranced Carter. The lighting was soft and calming. The furnishings were of the best quality. The place was extremely clean. Daniel nodded in appreciation.

"Welcome, My Lord General." I am Ambassador Aaron of the Commonwealth." Aaron approached and bowed. "Our Lady must receive one more Earth Ambassador. Then you can have the tour." He bowed and greeted O'Neill formally and gestured to the way down a hall. "I shall show you to the Lady's reception room." Jack followed along with the Team trailing behind looking at all of it. An abstract statue on display morphed into another representation as he passed. Jack jumped back startled. The walls seemed to be a lustrous translucent material he had never seen. An arrangement of flowers turned into a group of colorful butterflies fluttering and dipping in a small area above a cabinet. Then they became a flock of birds singing on a small enameled tree. The group stopped before sumptuous doors worked carefully in jewels and gold filigree. An intricate design covered the entire set of doors. Teal'c immediately saw the meaning of this display of wealth and artistry. These humans had progressed as far or farther than the Goa'uld.

To the Ambassador, Daniel said, "I see your people are skilled artisans. This work is the finest I have ever seen." Ambassador Aaron was pleased and thanked Daniel for noticing. Jack approved. He knew he had Daniel along for a reason. They entered to a room furnished opulently. Lady Anna sat at the opposite end in an ornate costume with many jewels woven into her hairstyle. As the team approached, she rose to greet them. Teal'c gave her a slight bow and head nod. Colonel Carter was apprehensive about Lady Anna for many reasons. She saluted. Daniel was completely distracted and delighted in the art. He forgot to do anything. Jack was bored and hungry and didn't care. Lady Anna noticed but said nothing. Truly, someone was going to have to re-acquaint them with proper protocols.

Across the street, the assassin on the rooftop checked his gear and rolled back to observe the Alien's Embassy. Ever since the call two days before, he had staked out the Embassy, waiting. It was a certainty that either the woman alien or O'Neill would appear. He was warned about force fields. A practical man, he still had difficulty believing in such theatrical science fiction. But he did as instructed anyway.

The Commonwealth Embassy was located in Washington's exclusive Kalorama neighborhood. All the best Embassies located themselves along or around Massachusetts Avenue, just Northwest of DuPont Circle. The circle is named for Admiral DuPont, a civil war hero. In the center of the circle is a lovely park with a two-tiered marble fountain, carved with the figures for the Wind, the Stars, and the Sea. The Commonwealth Embassy had a good view.

In 1791, a Frenchman named Pierre L'Enfant planned the city of Washington for his friend George Washington, the new country's first leader. After surveying the site, L'Enfant developed a Baroque plan that features open ceremonial spaces and grand radial avenues, while respecting natural contours of the land. The result was a system of intersecting diagonal avenues superimposed over a grid system. The avenues radiated from the two most significant building sites that were to be occupied by houses for Congress and the President. Traffic circles around parkland dot the city. Massachusetts Avenue was a wide tree-lined boulevard radiating from DuPont Circle out toward Rock Creek Park.

In three months, the Commonwealth managed to purchase and renovate the large property on Massachusetts Avenue. Obviously, someone understood finances. It had to cost a fortune. The CIA was still trying to trace it all out. No one knew how they managed to purchase let alone provide the funds to renovate the 19th century mansion. Where they found the materials, no one knew. But the fact remained; The Commonwealth Embassy was the showcase of the neighborhood. And it was not widely known to exist outside of Washington's power circles.

Inside the Embassy, Jack watched Anna receive another ambassador. It was quite a show. He wasn't so sure she wasn't overdoing it. But it was having quite an effect on the old man bowing to her. Jack watched with a stoic expression showing no emotion. He was getting tired of this dance. Why did she want him absolutely everywhere she went? For three-months, he was in her company or under her personal control all over the Commonwealth Capital, out on ships, and in secret bases. He decided he needed his space. They were going to have a talk tonight after this shindig.

O'Neill only half listened to all the diplomatic speak from both sides. He wanted to sit down. He wondered how she kept up the pace after last night. He considered the last evening as a diversion. It was a shocker to see this controlled woman pie-eyed. Yet, here she was doing her part even though he knew she was tired. The Team was tired and wanted to sit down too. Whatever was going to happen here, was a manipulation that eluded him. He just wanted her to finish. Jack appeared to be distracted when in fact he wasn't missing any details. The look on the ambassador's face told him that her message was received loud and clear. It also said, there was respect for her. _'Well, good, now could we all just go and eat,'_ thought Jack?

Jack lived in the moment at times. He watched the proceedings with less and less attention. Wow, she smelled good. And her outfit was form fitting to show the exquisite detail of her figure. She was a beautiful woman that was for sure. He tried to keep his eyes forward, but they kept wandering to her hair and the details of her body. Her voice was melodious and pleasant. He could, he could, what? Jack caught himself in his reverie and tried to refocus. She fascinated him. And she was old enough to be his mother, ok not his grandmother as he had thought. And she still looked to be twenty years old. Being with her was unsettling. Jack definitely did not like being kept off balance.

Teal'c saw O'Neill's attention wander to the woman. What he saw disturbed him. It was not like O'Neill to obviously dwell on such thoughts. Jack was clearly captivated by her. Teal'c wondered about the truth of Landry's assessment that she adored O'Neill. It appeared to be the other way around. O'Neill wanted to spend time with this woman. The Jaffa resolved to talk to O'Neill about it. Something about this was not right.

After the audience, O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, and Daniel walked out to the street. Ambassador Aaron walked with the Russian Ambassador to his limousine. Jack breathed in the crisp November air. The bright autumn day was coming to an end. No leaves remained on the trees. Traffic flowed in a steady stream. The Commonwealth Ambassador made his excuses and retired to the building in deep conversation with Daniel and Carter, leaving the General with the Russian Ambassador and Teal'c.

"Impressive. Obviously these people wanted me to see the message that they are a great and powerful people." The Ambassador glanced around the street. He wanted to stretch a moment and get a private minute with the world's greatest hero." It is a pleasant day. Come with me General O'Neill, let us walk a bit from here." Jack was surprised, but agreed.

"We are all concerned about these people. They are too powerful, too advanced. We can't help wondering what they want here with us." The Ambassador paused. Jack gave him a hard look. "I know you cannot divulge state secrets. But I see how the two of you have a good relationship. Is she sincere about helping Earth?"

"Oh, you know me, sir. I'm just a military man. I provide Earth's security forces for her. You should ask The Lady." Jack turned to bring the Russian Ambassador back to his car. Jack could tell something was bothering Teal'c. The limousine door opened for the Russian ambassador. "So, off to see the Wizard?" Jack joked.

"I was not aware there was a wizard in Washington. To which wizard do you refer?" Teal'c cocked his head and regarded O'Neill with patience.

Jack cocked his head right back. Then he turned to the ambassador who was amused. "So what did you think?" The man shrugged.

As the Ambassador turned to enter the car, a shot rang out, and then two others. The corner of the building next to Jack's shoulder splintered off. Another shot blew off his hat. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Teal'c went down with a hole in his chest. Jack dove for cover pulling the Russian Ambassador down. Jack drew his pistol. There was no one to shoot back at. Teal'c lay on the sidewalk with his life draining out. A crowd started to gather. Guards came out of the embassy. Someone dialed 911 for help on a cell phone.

The Embassy security system alerted Anna to the attack. She saw it all happen on the holographic screen. Watching helplessly, she yelled for someone to get help. All she could think was to reach O'Neill. The corridors seemed endless in her haste. At last she reached the exit to the street. As she lunged out the door, one of her guards grabbed her and held her back.

**_"JACK!"_** She started screaming orders to get them all inside. Jack turned and saw her being pulled away from the doorway with a look of anguish on her face. Her guards knelt next to Teal'c and activated the transporter. People screamed. The Ambassador's car took off. Jack was left standing on the bloody sidewalk completely exposed with his gun in his hand. There was nothing to do but go inside and wait for the police.

The assassin had his exit well planned. Or so he thought. He was several blocks away when he reached his vehicle. Walking close to the car was a fashionably dressed woman with her little dog. She walked purposefully toward the assassin and sent a dart ripping into his arm. The poison acted swiftly. Two men caught the body and loaded it into an unmarked van. No trace of the killer was ever found. This assassin knew her business.

* * *

Source: 1.http/www.cr.nps.gov/nr/travel/wash/dc50.htm, http/www.cr.nps.gov/nr/travel/wash/lenfant.htm. 2. space .com /bonestudy040315.html 3.mapblast .com enter zip code 20008 and look for Kalorama or DuPont Circle for a map of the area I am describing. 

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	9. Investigations

**Chapter 9 Investigations**

Teal'c lay dead on the medical table. The gaping hole in his chest let his life force drain out of him. The force of the assassin's bullet sent the object clear through his body. Frantically, the Commonwealth doctors raced to save him. Unfortunately, a captured sarcophagus was too far away on a planet in the Commonwealth itself. They needed a Stargate to get there.

Transportation was a problem. Teal'c needed to be put in stasis and rushed to the sarcophagus. For that extreme measure, the medical staff needed Lady Anna's permission. However, she was not ready to reveal to her opposition that she was on Earth. Her defense plans were not completely online and would not be for a few months. But the doctors contacted her anyway.

A Goa'uld sarcophagus had extraordinary healing properties. It could detect life where no human instrument could. And it could fan the flame of life back to full measure. The Goa'uld System Lords used the sarcophagus for its rejuvenating life extending properties. To their followers, a System Lord appeared to be a god living for thousands of years.

To an uniformed observer, a sarcophagus seemed to resurrect the dead. O'Neill had been captured once and then tortured to death over and over, revived in Ba'al's sarcophagus. But the time from 'death' was a limiting factor as was brain damage. With enough repeated use, the downside was a terrible addiction that eventually robbed someone of his soul or less metaphysically, whatever made a person who he was. It was partly to blame for why the Goa'uld were as bad as they were. So Lady Anna decreed its use for extreme situations only. The doctors hoped against hope she would approve Teal'c's passage to one.

"My Lady, the doctors say Teal'c must be taken to the sarcophagus." The child-person aide waited for her instructions. He looked to be about 15 years old, but he was really 32 yrs old. People in the Commonwealth had learned to extend their own lives as long as 300 years. And they didn't need a sarcophagus to do it. O'Neill stood there hoping she would agree. One look at him and she made her decision for good or ill.

"Take him to the SGC and go through the Gate. My guards who take him should go to the planet Ariel, where the clan there is loyal to me. Afterwards, make sure his clothing is removed and the body cleaned. Then, send for guards from Daria. Let them take Teal'c to the planet Barela. Send for guards from the planet Larta to meet the body on Barela. Let them take the body to the sarcophagus. Tell the Larta guards to instruct Teal'c to return without mentioning where after he has washed his trail through several Stargates. Station spies on Daria and Larta to see who traces which route. I assume Teal'c knows to go to the Alpha Site if he has no GDO?" Anna looked to Jack for confirmation. He nodded yes.

Lady Anna knew that without such identification, the Iris protecting the Gate would not be opened. The traveler would die, never materializing on the other side. For those situations, the Alpha Site was used as an off-world military base for security purposes. Those things which should not be done on Earth, such as high-risk tests and other military operations, were centered there. Anna looked at O'Neill. His eyes spoke his gratitude. "Do not be so content My Lord General. This can still go badly." Everyone watched as the aide vanished.

"Ma'am, I don't know how to thank you."

O'Neill was still upset over the third assassination attempt on his life in three days. Carter and Daniel added their thanks and left to deal with the arriving District police officers. The Embassy lowered the force field protecting the building to permit the officers' entrance. Crowds grew on the street while traffic slowed to a crawl. Traffic cops arrived to direct the flow. The news media began broadcasts in front of the building. Right now, this minute, none of that mattered to Jack.

"Do not thank me yet, Jack." Anna used the familiar address since they were alone. "Too many things can conspire against us. Even if he reaches the sarcophagus, it may be too late or he may not return to us."

"Not return to us, how?" Jack saw her fear. "What?"

"My opposition could intercept him. I don't know what to say." Anna turned to look out the window so he could not see her face. "They may try to use him against us. Or they might kill him anyway. I am so sorry, Jack."

"For what?" He walked up to her to face her.

"You are a target because of me." Anna was perturbed and trying to control it.

"It's not your fault. I have enemies too." Jack really meant it. Air Force Intelligence at the SGC had briefed him. Jack knew about the increased likelihood of an attack on himself as well as her. The homicidal nut from the racist hate group last night was proof. "And there are plenty of people here who focus their fears at me. It goes with the territory."

"I should never have let you come back here with me. You were safe at home in the Commonwealth. No one there would dare touch you." Anna was deciding whether she should send him back. Jack saw it. Oh no, he thought. She could and she would.

"Anna, it's not my _'home' _and you know it. It never will be. This is my home, on Earth." Jack meant it. But he could see she didn't care. "What?"

"Jack, maybe for a little while you should make a tour of my defenses here to familiarize yourself with what we have accomplished and make your own analysis before everything is complete. You know so much more about strategic defense than we do. Yes, I think it would be wise to send my Earth Force Advisor to make a fact-finding tour. Then you can make your recommendations. You would have been briefed here on Monday anyway." Anna turned to him ready to issue the order when he stopped her.

"What about you? I thought we agreed I am in charge of your Personal Guard. Who will protect you?" Jack was teasing her. She didn't understand him. Anna looked at him with regret.

"All the troops here are my Personal Guard. When I said you would be in command, I meant it." Jack's eyes showed some surprise. Why would she want him in charge of her forces? It was crazy, thought Jack. Anna gathered her thoughts and said, "now, I fear I must ask you to command my forces from our bases. Send to me whom you will as bodyguards, and I will be content." Anna thought some more. "For the sake of morale, call an assembly to show yourself. They will follow you anywhere." She gave him a rueful half-smile. "You are of course, O'Neill the Great."

"We go together, remember the deal?" He was kidding and yet not kidding. "Or have you forgotten the _'where you go I go_' part?" What was he saying? He wanted his space and she had just given it to him. They had been together for three months non-stop. It was enough. And yet, something made him say that. Jack was confused.

"Thank you, Jack." Anna put her hand on his arm, "Jack, you must be safe so I can do what must be done."

"What? What are you going to do?" He became alarmed. "This was never about protecting you, was it?" Anna turned away and walked to her desk without answering. "Answer me. What are you going to do?"

"Jack, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Now, go do what you do best. Leave me to do what I do best." Anna reached for her console. He grabbed her hand.

"No." That's all he said. They looked carefully at each other testing the other's resolve. "We don't run and we don't hide."

* * *

"Again?" President Hayes couldn't believe his ears. The six o'clock news was on the set in the Oval Office. "It's Friday night. She's been here three evenings and had three assassination attempts either on her or on O'Neill or both. We look like barbarians, incompetent barbarians." No one had an answer. The fact that they were learning it on CNN was too much. "What happened to Teal'c?"

"Her guards came out and used the transporter. We presume they took Teal'c to give him medical care. It caused quite a stir. There are people out there picketing the Embassy. They are demanding the removal of the aliens." Jerry Wasserstein the White House Chief of Staff briefed the President. "The District police want to question O'Neill. But he is nowhere to be found. And they will not say where he is. In fact, they said they could take better care of him than all of us put together. And, this is the kicker, sir. She told her ambassador to say that the continuing disrespect to **_HER_** Lord General would not be tolerated. They gave us a formal protest to the way she has been received. And, they also gave us a more scathing protest to the way _'Lord General Jack O'Neill, the Great Soul'_ has been treated." He shook his head.

"This is out of control. I want to know everything is being done that can be done. I want the CIA and the FBI working overtime. Get every agent at the N.I.D. called up and have N.I.D. specially liaison with the military intelligence types and the civilian law enforcement agencies. Call in everyone who can help. Get them out of retirement if you have to. But call in every marker to find out who is behind this." Hayes knew he wasn't going to Camp David with anyone this weekend. "Tell the DCI at Headquarters that I want a briefing by tonight at 9 pm. We have to show them we can get our own house in order."

"Sir, we are also getting official protests from the Gate Alliance nations. And, sir, the U.N. is offering their Peacekeepers as bodyguards, not that we would let them. It's a media circus." Jerry knew he wasn't going home tonight. He had to call his wife. "And sir, you should call the Russian Ambassador. He is still shaken about his close call."

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" Robert Kinsey was in his hotel room freshening up before tonight's fundraising gala. Tonight, his party was raising 'bundled money.' Groups supporting both Democrats and Republicans have started "bundling" individual contributions, a practice that lets them collect checks now for next year's nominee. Then the party can pass the checks along to the campaign in amounts above the $5,000-per-candidate limit that applies to conventional PACs or Political Action Committees. The point is to circumvent Federal Election Contribution Limits. The event that evening would ultimately help one Robert Kinsey in his bid to get re-elected to the Senate. 

"What did you say, dear? I had the door closed." Mrs. Kinsey came into the sitting room of the suite to see her husband beet red in the face. "Oh, yes. Isn't it too, too dreadful? That poor man has done so much for this country and people are trying to kill him. It certainly is a shame." She had no idea why her husband gave her that look and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door. "Well, there's no point in getting that personally upset. I don't know what gets into that man, literally!"

* * *

Lady Anna had other plans. She didn't need anyone's permission either. So, Sam Carter, Cam Mitchell, and Daniel Jackson swung around realizing that they were not at the Embassy. All around them was the bustle of people working intently at their stations. "A ship?" Carter asked Daniel. He shrugged and looked around some more. No one seemed to pay them any attention. And there were many child-persons scurrying about. Some looked as young as 12 yrs old. The Team knew they were much older. Finally, someone seemed to notice and beckoned them to follow. 

Sam pulled out her special Commonwealth provided cell phone and dialed General O'Neill. Surprisingly, he answered.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam put the call on speakerphone so Daniel could hear too. "He's hungry." She whispered to Daniel who grinned at the statement. "Yes sir, I'm glad, sir. We were all worried. No, we are in some sort of Commonwealth command center. Where are you?" Sam put the call on speakerphone.

"I don't know where I am," Jack intoned. He had no windows to see out and could not use his GPS in his watch if he couldn't get outside. "The Lady came with me and left for a briefing. I asked the Computer to tell me but it responded that it could not comply. So I'm stuck wherever here is."

"Here is wherever you are," Daniel joked. To Mitchell he added, "It's an Oma Desala saying."

"Wherever you go, sir, there, you are." Mitchell chimed in after blowing his nose. His cold was getting worse. "That's a Buckaroo Banzai saying."

"Funny. I like funny. Put Sam on, please." Jack had enough. "Carter? What's going on? Anyone care to share?"

"Sir, the President is authorizing a manhunt of global proportions. Lady Anna has issued an ultimatum to the President to figure this out or she will do it for us. We are in a computer situation room. We hope her computers and other...'toys' can be interfaced with those at the National Security Agency." Carter winced at Jack's favorite description of Commonwealth hardware. NSA had the latest and greatest in Earth computing power. Folks in the government jokingly said NSA stood for 'No Such Agency,' because of all the secrecy around it. In reality, there were other agencies much more secret.

"Sir, at least Lady Anna could give the FBI the recording of the incident from the Embassy's security system. Otherwise, we don't know why we were sent here."

"I sent you there. But I think I want you and Mitchell here with me. I am going to ask her to send you along," Jack promised. "Lady Anna is up to something and I have to find out what. Do your best. I'll talk to her about the recording." He hung up. _'That woman was impossible,'_ thought Jack. _'When I get my hands on her, gaaaa!'_

"Computer, how do I get dinner?"

* * *

Having sent Jack and the Team elsewhere, Lady Anna settled down to conduct her own affairs. She was none too pleased with the events of the last three days. Since arriving on Earth, one security breach after another jeopardized her life, O'Neill, and all her plans. She had a bone to pick with her resident Ambassador to Earth. 

"Ambassador Aaron, please come in." Anna was in her regal mode. He knew he was in trouble now. "In view of the situation, we have decided to handle personally the matter of our security. However, you may continue your other duties in support of our efforts." Aaron sighed with relief. He was not going to be exiled for Lord O'Neill's near death. "But let us understand one another, My Lord. General O'Neill is not expendable. He is priceless to His Majesty and indeed to our whole people. If you cannot understand this fact, then we have come to the end of our association." She looked for signs of disagreement. There were none. "Good. Now here is what I want done."

For the next half an hour the pair worked on a plan to get the conspirators on Earth neutralized. "You understand that your Sabbath is forfeit to save lives?" He nodded.

"I am grateful that you allow me to redeem myself and my family, My Lady." The Ambassador really meant it. He was afraid to ask why she would keep him on. But he was curious, leaving a pregnant pause for an opening. He noticed she didn't respond. Instead, she dismissed him. As he left, the computer announced a call from the President. Anna thought about it and decided to speak with him. Her hologram appeared before him. The guards raised their guns, but were getting accustomed to holograms so they did not fire immediately.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Lady Anna appeared to be sitting in an ornate chair before him.

"Ma'am, thank you for accepting my call." Hayes couldn't resist the urge to pass his hand through her image. It just looked so real in three-D. She just gave him a look one gives young children and waited. "Right. I would like to extend my apologies to you, ma'am. I am so sorry for the way you have been treated here. And we want you to know we are doing everything we can to find the criminals who perpetrated this horrible assault. We have not lived up to your expectations. And for that I am truly sorry."

Anna simply waited patiently. This was another waste of her time, she thought. But, one has to deal with the locals eventually. He saw she wasn't giving an inch. He didn't blame her, now. "With your permission, I would like to ask you for your assistance to avert any future situations. Ma'am, I am hoping you have intelligence you could share with us about today's incident and anything else you would be kind enough to tell us." He waited. She took her time responding.

"I see. Even considering the methods of collecting information here, I believe you may have known about these attacks." Lady Anna knew they had been scanning communications traffic since she arrived. Some of her own network had tapped in but the analysis was not complete.

"Ma'am, we always assume that some disgruntled faction or mentally ill person is planning attacks on important people. We just did not think they had the assets in place yet. And we have not identified who they are, either." Hayes had to admit the limitations he faced.

"I see. Well, I thank you for being so direct. Lord O'Neill informs me that being direct is the only way to communicate here with you or anyone else. I have promised him to try. So forgive me for being blunt." Anna looked him over again. "We know about your efforts. In fact, we know a great deal about the situation on this world. However, we are not always able to interpret the data correctly since we do not understand the situation here entirely."

"I appreciate your candor and can sympathize with the problem, ma'am." Hayes knew she had intelligence assets here. It was perfectly obvious to anyone with half a brain. "We would welcome the opportunity to cooperate with your network and assist you in resolving this situation. For example it could help us if you would tell us why you did not know an assassin was after O'Neill? I mean with all your advanced technology, there had to be some indications, Ma'am."

"While we knew a conspiracy planned an attack, we interpreted the data to be directed towards me. We thought the conspiracy was part of our own opposition using your people to get at me. Since we want to expose such people and trace the instigators, we lowered our security to permit an approach." Anna observed the President's reaction. Yes, he understood she was making herself a target. "And we had no idea that by having Lord O'Neill with us, he would become the target of his own people. That lack of understanding is our own fault. We request a briefing to receive an explanation of the situation in all its particulars. In our society, only a heretic or a madman would consider assaulting Lord O'Neill."

'_Heretic?'_ Hayes thought he would fall over. No one had considered that Lady Anna and her people revered O'Neill for religious reasons. _'All this time, she had used him for propaganda for religious purposes?'_ Religion was a powerful motivator if you want to fight a war. In fact, it was the most common reason to start one, just look at the Crusades and the centuries of conflict in Europe after the Reformation occurred. For almost 700 hundred years beginning around 1308, Europe struggled in conflicts and wars because of religion. This was dangerous territory.

"We had no idea. Um, thank you. He is important to us too."

_'Yeah, he's important now, baby,'_ thought Hayes. _'For only a yahoo two-star general, he just became the focus of interstellar politics. By the way he acts towards her and everyone else, he has no idea. Wow.'_

"Ma'am, where is General O'Neill? I need to know he is well. And I would like to ask what happened to Teal'c." He wanted her to produce the general.

Lady Anna couldn't believe the question. "Sir, let's not play games here. Teal'c was sent to a sarcophagus in the Commonwealth. We shall not know if he lives before he returns. O'Neill is fine or we would not be speaking. You can call him on his communicator. What we should be discussing is how we shall cooperate on this matter. Be assured that Lord O'Neill is working on the problem with us. His staff has been dispatched to our analysis center. And he has asked us to give your police a recording of the incident. Now, how do you want to proceed?"

Hayes thought about the offer. Interesting that she would not produce O'Neill. However, his special cell phone number was known and seemed to work anywhere. Fine, she left communications to O'Neill open.

"Ma'am, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your extreme courtesy to us. I would like to take the opportunity to thank you for helping Teal'c. You have always been kind and generous to our people both here and under your supervision abroad. Thank you for the offer of the recording. Please send the recording to the Directors of the FBI and the CIA. Ma'am, will you permit them to send specialists to examine the embassy building as it pertains to the shooting?"

Anna gave her consent. This was the first time he acknowledged her benevolence toward all the Earth Force people in her care. And it was long overdue, too.

"Ma'am, I am wondering if you would permit another liaison officer to work with your honored self?"

"We both understand that many people on Earth think that they would have better access to me without Lord O'Neill. No doubt, that is the primary reason he is a target by so many entities. So, to be clear, as Our Lord General puts it so often, here's the deal. As long as Lord O'Neill is alive and available to me as my Earth Force Advisor, I keep him as my gatekeeper. I have no intention of allowing over 250 little territories access to me with their selfish agendas."

"If something unfortunate happens to the _Great Man_, then, you will appoint his replacement. But, I reserve the right to approve him. And before I do, I shall want to know exactly who did it and why. You will relate to me all the pertinent facts concerning his demise. Then for the next two hundred years or so, I shall deal only with representatives appointed by the President of the United States."

Lady Anna saw the shock on the President's face. Hayes looked at her and blinked. Slowly, the wheels began turning. _'Yes, she could live another two hundred years. And she would have a long memory.' _Before he could interrupt, The Lady continued.

"If I should not survive this expedition, then good luck ever getting anything from my people. What I told you yesterday is true. With the exception of Lord O'Neill and his warriors, your world is too far and too backward to be of any interest. We left a long time ago. So other than some scholarly curiosity, you don't have anything significant we want. And no one else in my society has either the resources or the desire necessary to advance this planet." Lady Anna drew in her breath and paused for effect. "To be exquisitely blunt and to use one of Lord O'Neill's expressions, I am the only member of the government that gives a **_damn _**about Earth."

The President studied her to gauge her sincerity and was satisfied she spoke the truth. He understood her tactic. By assuring that only a representative from the United States would ever interface directly with her, none of the other countries would have any incentive to kill O'Neill. By giving the President the power to appoint that representative, she gave him every reason to continue to work with her. Knowing she would be around for two hundred years or more gave him and his successors reason for caution in their actions. Considering how much she and her people valued O'Neill, it was in America's interest to keep him working for her. And, knowing what she was willing to do for Earth encouraged everyone to protect her. The President had to admit she was one helluva strategist.

"If no one else gives a damn, why do you care, Ma'am?" President Hayes responded to the vehemence of her statements.

"Because sir, I **_AM_** the _Judge of **ALL** the People_. I do not think in terms of mere centuries." She let that thought settle in him.

_'Humph, My heritage must last millennia. I perceive things fools do not.'_ Lady Anna had enough of this limited official. He could never understand who, or more importantly, what she was. Anna knew she was very differently constructed from other humans. It gave her certain insights that frightened her and yet it helped her set her course. That course involved O'Neill but not for the reasons this man assumed.

"Ma'am, I completely understand." Hayes wondered how she knew she was different. The President worried if he knew enough now about how really different she was. She knew something important about herself. The SGC had confirmed her level of development was far more advanced than almost anyone else except for Jack O'Neill. The tests at the SGC indicated she was 24 percent along toward achieving Ascension. At those levels, humans gained impressive abilities.

President Hayes also knew that the Asgaard were interested in her, too. Advanced humans presented some possibilities toward solving their cloning problems. The Asgaard were still looking for a template to use to construct bodies that could contain the advanced mind of an Asgaard consciousness. And they needed these bodies to begin normal reproduction to save their race.

President Hayes considered Lady Anna's situation to be a blessing and a curse. He didn't want her to know the degree to which she was advancing. It raised some scary speculations. Millennia from now, how different would her people be? Yes, Lady Anna did think more long term than any human on this planet. He saw the logic to her offer. She did need a gatekeeper. It was reasonable and good for both parties. America would be her gatekeeper.

"I shall inform the other nations. You will have my support. What else can I do for you, tonight?"

* * *

Jack stood on the docking platform. _'Yes, sometimes it is good to be me,'_ he thought. Before him stood the senior staff in dress uniforms at attention. And obviously, they were all turned out for him. It was the Sabbath, but greeting him was the priority tonight. Jack stepped off the platform to the walkway. Everyone saluted smartly. He looked them over and returned the salute. Then they all bowed. _'Gaaaa, wish they would stop doing that. I hate when they do that.'_

The base commander came up to greet him with recognition in his eyes. Jack had never met the man. At least this one looked like an adult. So many of them looked like children. As the man bowed again, Jack offered to shake hands. The man had no idea what to do. But he let Jack take his hand and make the Earth greeting. The look on his face said it all. _Lord O'Neill had touched him._

Jack wanted to smack him. Instead he accepted the commander's invitation to review the senior staff and be escorted to his quarters. The commander was proud to tell him that the Lady's own quarters had been prepared for him. Jack kept a straight face and thanked the man who was very pleased. All Jack could think was what he would do to her when they next met. He was gonna strangle her. He also wondered if she would be safe where she slept that night.

* * *

The Secretary General of the United Nations relaxed in the apartment of his mistress on the Upper East Side of Manhattan early Friday evening. It had been a full week. He needed to relax. His woman brought him his favorite drink and sat down on the bed. He watched her seductively remove his shoes, and then his socks, and then the rest. Yes, she was a lovely creature. And she understood her place. So few of the modern women did these days. He insisted that his women know their place. His wife was home taking care of their children. She never complained to him or asked him about his business. She knew better. Ah, yes, this was so pleasant. The woman lay down next to him. He stroked her hair. 

A brilliant light brought two young boys to the foot of the bed. One was holding a large high-powered rifle with an advanced scope and laser sight. The barrel was pointed right at him. The Secretary's eyes grew wide as he dropped his glass. The woman screamed. He sat up and tried to roll out of the bed. But she was crawling over him to escape. But the boy, lowered the rifle and placed it on the foot of the bed. He and the other one could only be about 12 years old. How did they get in here?

The first boy bowed and then smiled a disgusted smile. "Secretary General, Our Great Lady, Anna who is Judge of All the People, Third Lord of the Admiralty of the Star Commonwealth of Planets extends to you her greetings. She requires you to discover who purchased this weapon and where. We suggest you find out before the next sun sets." And then they vanished. The Secretary sat shaking for several minutes. His mistress was long gone. Getting up he realized he had become incontinent in the bed. It was time to call a few people, but not from here.

* * *

The U.N. Ambassador awoke in bed. Something was wrong. He had been traveling in a private jet to go home. This was not the bed in the airplane. He reached over to turn on the light. What he saw did not make any sense. His bed seemed to be floating in outer space. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he must be dreaming. Then he saw the door of the airlock. He jumped up and spun around seeing the person standing there. 

"You are not dreaming, Ambassador," said a small boy about 12 years old. "You are in Our Great Lady's Starship, the _'Daniel Jackson.'_ On behalf of our Lady, Anna who is the Judge of All the People, Third Lord of the Admiralty of the Star Commonwealth of Planets, I would humbly ask your help in discovering the name of the assassin who tried to kill our Lord General Jack O'Neill today. You are asked to yield the names of all the conspirators by the time the next sun sets in Washington." The small boy smirked a nasty grin. Nodding over to the airlock door he offered, "Oh, that? Right there? Yes, it is what you think it is." Bile rose in the Ambassador's throat as he stared out the window past the curvature of the Earth into the blackness of space. "We hope you will agree to comply with Our Great Lady's most humble request." The man shook his head in terror. "Good. That will be all, Ambassador." The boy vanished. The bed vanished and then re-appeared, floating in the vacuum. He threw up. Before he could asphyxiate himself breathing in his own flotsam, he was re-deposited on the private jet.

* * *

"Yes, Ambassador Dobrynsky. We are so very sorry you had such a terrible experience. We just want to be sure you are not hurt. Of course. We don't know, sir. Yes, we shall let you know the moment we have anything. Sir, there is one more matter we should discuss tonight if you are feeling up to it. Yes, thank you for bearing with us in this difficult situation." The Secretary of State paused. "Yes, your information is correct. Lady Anna did award the right to appoint General O'Neill's replacement to the President of the United States in perpetuity. Let's hope he does not have to exercise the privilege." There was dead silence on the other end. For several moments. It took an eternity. And then there was just a click as the line went dead. 

"How did he take it?" George Hammond inquired. One look said it all. "Right. I'll tell the President."

"She's really pissed that the guy did not risk _HIS_ life to save O'Neill. As far as she is concerned, the Russian ambassador is a coward and unredeemable for driving away like that." The Secretary shook his head. "I can't say that I disagree completely, but the assassin could have launched an RPG at the car. The ambassador didn't know. I'm surprised the assassin didn't use one. But from her point of view, he should have sacrificed himself to cover O'Neill. There is no way I was going to explain that part to him." Both men rolled their eyes. "Did this ever get out of hand."

"I never in my wildest nightmares would have imagined that 38 billion human beings would think that Jack O'Neill is their religious what? Hero? Prophet? Icon? I don't even want to go any further with that thought." George Hammond was truly disturbed. "I know the guy worked miracles for the program. He was on the front lines for seven years. And yes, all the aliens loved him. But from my point of view, it was a team effort."

"Lady Anna does not want him burdened with the information that he is a religious figure. The President agrees." The Secretary of State stated firmly.

"Let's play ball here." The Secretary made the case plain. Hammond sighed. He was always a team player. "The President does not want anyone to contradict Lady Anna on this one point. She thinks Jack O'Neill is special and insists no one tells him why."

Hammond snorted and rolled his eyes. This day just got better and better.

* * *

Teal'c awoke gasping for air. His eyes were wide with fear. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered he was standing on the street in Washington with O'Neill. Hands reached out to soothe him and help him up. Everyone was smiling at him. And they were all children. He sat up and looked at them. Ah, he was in a sarcophagus. Uh oh. 

"What has transpired?" He got out and stood before them. Some of the kids backed away. Then he understood. He was somewhere with the Commonwealth and these were not children. Calmly he told them, "You have no reason to fear me."

One of the child-persons approached and held out her hand. Teal'c smiled and took it gently. They walked out of the room and down the hall to a waiting area. Food was brought to him. _'Waking up from the dead always stimulates the appetite,' _Teal'c remembered. Teal'c ate while he waited. He was a patient man. After he was done, another child-person came to take him to an office. An adult-person greeted him.

Looking at all these ageless people never ceased to amaze him. The people of the Commonwealth had found the way to manipulate their DNA to extend their lives more than two hundred years depending when an ancestor started the process. The more ancestors who had completed the process the longer his descendants could expect to live. The "children" could be any age under thirty years old. By their mid-thirties, they seemed to plateau for many decades appearing to be in their early twenties. This one seemed to be older so he must be well over one hundred years old.

"Greetings Master Teal'c. I am Doctor Michael. We are grateful that you have been healed. But we must be certain there was no brain damage. Can you tell us what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor waited for Teal'c to think about it.

"I was on a street with O'Neill. That is the last thing I remember." Teal'c tried again to remember more. "I am sorry I do not know any more."

"Can you remember what you were doing? Were you fighting a battle, for example?" The doctor checked his notes.

"I don't think so, yet I was killed?" Teal'c was confused. No one had ever asked him what he remembered after awakening from a sarcophagus. Maybe they had more medical knowledge than the Goa'uld. They seemed to have plenty more in other directions.

"Yes, Teal'c you were killed by a projectile. But you feel fine now?" The doctor seemed very concerned. Teal'c said yes. "Good. I would not want Lord O'Neill to be angry with us. We want him to know we did everything possible for you. Sometimes there is brain damage, which must be repaired." The doctor smiled at Teal'c. "Well, I do not know about a Jaffa, but for a human you look well. Perhaps your memories will surface later. Although," he paused and looked at his notes, "you were dead for more time than I would have preferred." The doctor frowned in concern. "Is there anything more you can remember? Maybe something earlier in the day, perhaps?"

Teal'c realized something was amiss. "Is O'Neill here? Perhaps he could tell you."

"No, he did not accompany you. He must be elsewhere doing something for Lady Anna. They only sent some of her guards with you." The doctor stood up to walk Teal'c to the door. "Please commend me to Our Great Lady and let her know we did our duty." He bowed and Teal'c bowed in return. "You will be returned to the Stargate now."

After Teal'c left, another man came into the room. "Did you implant it?" The man nodded. "We know his guards are from Larta." Their eyes met. "The dust and bacteria from the uniforms of the guards have the right isotopes for Larta. Check there first." The doctor dismissed the operative. He had someone to meet later today. He had also discovered bacteria and spores on Teal'c indicating he had been on Daria. But this operative did not need to know everything.

* * *

The Director of Central Intelligence or DCI at CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia worked late that Friday night. Outsiders and spy novelists referred to Headquarters as 'Langley,' but none of the real players did. The DCI had his hands full this time. The President of the United States (POTUS) was in the hot seat over the latest assassination attempt that day. Already, the international traffic indicated blame storming was in full tilt. America was being criticized from one end of the globe to the other. Old Europe and New Europe were right up at the front of the pack. The SecDef, or rather the Secretary of Defense, was after the DCI's butt tonight too for information. He wished he had better than the one-pager on his desk intended for the man the bloggers termed TMPMITW, 'the most powerful man in the world.' That was a laugh. The alien was the most powerful person in the world tonight. 

Information was not coming fast enough. The DCI ordered the staff to use every backchannel available. Agents were encouraged to get to officials outside the normal channels to get to someone without his superiors knowing. Maybe that would loosen some tongues. The agencies across the river were breathing down his neck for answers. The Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee had calls into his office. Even the folks on the dark side of the moon, as the House of Representatives was known locally, wanted answers. The DCI knew an Everest Committee would be formed to determine how this latest Intelligence failure happened. It would be a scandal that this series of hits went undetected and undeterred. It wasn't just that O'Neill was rug rank at the Pentagon; he was a bona fide American hero. The man had fought and won against powerful aliens. And now he brought the promise of a new era to this planet. But a slew of assassins were after him just when he was bringing home the bacon. Tonight, the information to solve this puzzle seemed frustratingly just out of reach.

In Washington that Friday night, some folks were not dealing well with the idea of change, at least not this kind of change. Senator Fisher had his own agenda. That show horse on the Senate Appropriations Committee was in rare form tonight working all the talking head programs to the max. He had real porcupine power, meaning the power to block and obstruct. And he oversaw the funding for the Stargate Program. Lately, he had been thick as thieves with a certain has been hack, Robert Kinsey. Considering Kinsey's nefarious ties to the Trust, the former Vice-President was under scrutiny by the entire Intelligence community. Last month, somebody passed the DCI a buckslip on Kinsey's renewed political aspirations, but he dismissed it as impossible. A buckslip was a cover note used to forward a worthwhile newspaper clipping and was about the size of a dollar bill, hence the name. Now, the DCI was not so sure. And Kinsey did have an axe to grind with O'Neill. The DCI put in a call to the FBI. Someone should examine this avenue much more thoroughly.

The DCI activated his headset. One of the back channel contacts hit pay dirt. In a Fifth Street bar where small time lawyers hang out, someone heard something. It was a question how lawyers, who handle small cases at the DC courthouse, would be privy to something concerning interstellar matters. But a tip was a tip. At this point, the Agency would run any lead to ground.

* * *

A half hour later, Jack had refreshed himself in his quarters. The quarters provided to him were elegant indeed. Lady Anna's people saw to his every need. In fact, dinner came to him. Afterwards, he asked the Computer if he could make a call to the President. The computer connected Jack by holographic communicator. 

"Howdy fellas." Jack saw Hayes was in conference with Hammond, the Secretary of Defense, and the White House Chief of Staff. At least the Secret Service had stopped unloading their clips into his image. "I heard you were looking for me. Thought I would check in."

"Thank you _Lord O'Neill_," Hammond smirked. "Should we bow, too?" Pretty sarcastic, wondered Jack.

"You can if you feel like it." He could be sarcastic right back.

"We would like to know where you are and what you are doing." The SecDef looked at him over his reading glasses. "Lady Anna has made some unusual requests of us. Know anything about them?"

"She's always making unusual requests. It's what she does," Jack snarked back.

"Well she really has it bad for you, Jack. Seems she is not going to have anyone else take your place." Hayes launched into her ultimatum. "And she wants us to brief her ASAP on why the attacks are happening to you as opposed to her, with related issues. We are here trying to pull it together. What does she have you doing?"

"She has me making a tour of her defenses out in the solar system. I am on a base in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Apparently, the base near Saturn wasn't the only one. So she wants me to coordinate outer system defenses with inner system defenses. And then recommend improvements."

_'I am going to have a talk with that woman,'_ Jack mused to himself. _'No. I am going to strangle her.'_

"And how was your evening, sir?"

"Fine Jack," Hayes consulted his notes. "She has asked for analysts to work with her specialists to track down the terrorists who want you dead. So we are putting together another 'Earth Force' team of contractors who do work for the National Security Agency (NSA) and the CIA. They should hit the ground running within 4 hours. Seems she has lots of data but doesn't understand it in our context here on Earth."

"I sent Carter and Daniel to help with that too. But now, I want Carter here. She knows more about space stuff anyway. Let Daniel handle the cultural issues. And I may want Mitchell too from a pilot's perspective. He and Teal'c have run simulations with their equipment before when we were with the Commonwealth. Speaking of Teal'c has he come back yet?" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets in a waiting posture.

"We heard from the Alpha Site that he has been diverted to the Gamma site for medical reasons. Lady Anna ordered her doctors to carefully screen him for tracking implants." Hammond was amazed. "The things these people think to do is downright scary. Speaking of scary, what's she got going on out there?"

"You know I'm not allowed to say without prior approval. But as soon as I do I'll let you know." Jack grinned to say it was plenty. "When Teal'c gets back would you have him sent to me?" Hammond nodded. "Send him to the Embassy. They'll do the rest."

* * *

Lady Anna was nobody's fool. If she wasn't totally able to solve her own intelligence problem at home, she sure could on this primitive world. With her superior technology, she had her experts hacking into every system worldwide looking for patterns and clues. As far as her technicians were concerned, the volume of information slowed them down only a little. Understanding the information in a cultural context was another matter. In the process, it became obvious she needed an insider to direct her efforts. 

So she decided to call in a local expert. It was not difficult to persuade him of the benefits to helping her out. He was proving himself invaluable and was extremely motivated. She had him contacting the right persons in the right places with tantalizing offers of new hardware and software to give them the edge on the competition. In return, he got analysts and software her people could use and adapt to sweep the primitive information systems of this planet. But he was just one man who had only a couple of months to work on the problem. She needed more. The President's offer of more was timely. Now her expert could access what he kept asking her to get.

The task before them was to trace out the financial trail the terrorists sought to conceal. Many transactions were not done through the western system of banks. Some societies regarded banks and interest as immoral. So they continued using a time-honored system of exchanges. Sometimes records were kept on paper and sometimes only in someone's head. Essentially, a person would approach an agent who had an honest reputation and track record. There, money would pass hands to be given to another person far away by another agent who regularly dealt with the first agent. Without a paper trail, such transactions were complex to track. With the Commonwealth's superior hardware and software it was trivial.

The problem had been that Anna's people did not know about the exchange system or where it was located. They did not know how to identify what the records, if any, would look like. Once they did, her operatives could beam in and out of even remote places to gather the data. Her scanning equipment made short work of any written documents no matter how many pages or volumes. Her software sorted the jumbled information instantly. Once she knew the locations, Anna had them bugged. By listening to the conversations, patterns emerged leading to other players. After identifying the players, she had them tagged so they could be tracked anywhere on the planet. And their conversations could be heard from any location. Even more information was gathered. It was only a matter of time before they could piece the whole financial system together. The information gathered was of tremendous value to finding terrorists and their shadowy conspirators. The importance was to give her tremendous power on Earth, knowing such secrets. But first, her local expert had to explain the reasons for the terrorism. He was somewhat helpful. Knowing the motivations however crazy they seemed, helped her analysts make projections of future actions. In less than three months, a large portion of the puzzle was put together. Anna's expert was worth his weight in gold. He wanted more.

Getting the primitives to do her bidding was a management exercise testing her abilities. Keeping them in line was problematic too. But Anna was a master manipulator. Now and then, it was necessary to enforce her requirements. Jack's indiscretion with the President just now infuriated her. He was a loose cannon as everyone said. How dare he reveal her bases to those imbeciles in his government, she fumed. Telling them was like telling the entire galaxy. His government's poor security measures let human disloyalty counter every piece of equipment she had given them. It was time to teach O'Neill a lesson. The carrot would be replaced with an unusual stick.

Anna's hologram appeared before O'Neill in an observation room at the base. Jack was watching the efforts to assemble a communications array. He was both impressed and concerned. Looking at Anna's face he knew something was terribly wrong.

"My Lord O'Neill, I would speak with you about a serious breech of security." Jack looked confused. "Don't give me that innocent dumb act, sir. I know what you said just now to the President and his imbecile advisors." Oops, she knew? "No matter what equipment I give them, continuous loose talk negates the benefits of our security equipment. Exactly like what you just did." Anna was really mad. "Sir, the President's office leaks like a sieve. That is why I demanded your silence."

"Ma'am, I," Jack stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't bother, General. You disappoint me." And she was gone.

_'Uh oh. The shit hit the fan, boy,'_ thought Jack. _'You are out where she is calling the shots. So much for being her golden boy,'_ he mused. _Oy._ At that moment he couldn't remember why he had done it. Well, mostly because of what he had just learned was going on out here. He needed to report it. No matter what she thought, his first loyalty was to his country. But he had been detailed to her staff with orders not to reveal matters. Jack considered his options. They were few at the moment. So, he might as well turn in for the night. There was nothing else he could do.

Leaving the observation room, Jack asked the Computer how to get back to his quarters. It did not respond. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and a voice he recognized said, "I can show you if you want me to, Jack. Long time no see." O'Neill grimaced in recognition and turned around to confirm what he already knew.

"Hello, Maybourne."

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. **

**Sources: cgi-bin/article.cgi?file /chronicle/archive/2003/12/11/MNGHK3KUO61. Wikipedia The Reformation and g2mil. com / RPG. htm**


	10. Tag You're It

Stargate Revealed: Politics and Power 10  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack meets an old foe. The team has a big problem. Who did it?

Rating: T+

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Holiday, Point Of View, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 615 Paradise Lost, 813 Its Good To Be King, 901 Avalon, Part 1  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, George Hammond, Harry Maybourne

Author Notes: Spoilers for Season 9  
Sequel to Stargate Revealed Series

Feedback requested.

* * *

**Chapter 10** **Tag You're It**

* * *

Teal'c stared back at the Commonwealth doctor at the Gamma Site. They had been at it for an hour already. He was beginning to wonder if this man knew what he was doing. At least it was and adult-person. So many in the Commonwealth looked like children because of the Genetic Restoration procedure. That procedure extended their life spans as long as 300 years. Teal'c objected to being poked and prodded for an hour by this adult one. The process was wearing on his infinite patience. Well, maybe not so infinite. They definitely thought there was something there. 

Earlier that Friday, an assassin after O'Neill missed, killing Teal'c by mistake. To save Teal'c's life, Lady Anna sent Teal'c to the captured sarcophagus inside the Commonwealth. But in doing so, Lady Anna risked her own security. The assassins after her could potentially trace her location before she wanted to reveal it. Her opposition could compromise Teal'c somewhere along the way, there or back. So she sent him in such a way that she laid traps for her opponents. Whoever tried to trace his trail would be exposed to her agents. But that left the problem of how Teal'c himself could be compromised. Lady Anna knew if Teal'c had been 'tagged' by her opposition, he had to be kept away from Earth. The Commonwealth knew how to place markers in someone to identify them and to record where they had been. Sensor arrays in various locations recorded the passing of tagged ships, merchandise, and people. The locations weren't always where one would expect. Knowing all this, Lady Anna diverted Teal'c on his return.

After waking up in a Goa'uld sarcophagus in the Commonwealth's medical facility, Teal'c had been told to return in not so many words to Earth. Without a GDO, his identification device, the Iris barring Earth's Stargate would not open for him. If it didn't open, he would die. Protocol dictated that he proceed to the Alpha Site instead. There he was shuttled off to the Gamma Site.

Earth protected itself by conducting scientific and medical experiments on alien items off world to prevent catastrophes from happening on Earth. Lady Anna protected herself by sending Teal'c to be examined away from Earth. Aside from tags, Teal'c could be mentally compromised or even physically with weapons he didn't know were in him. After conferring with Lady Anna's doctors, General O'Neill approved her plan and allowed her to send her own doctors and technicians to the Gamma Site. The technicians found something...odd.

"Can you not get someone else to assist you, Doctor?" Teal'c wanted to get back to Earth before he turned 107 years old, sometime next year. This procedure was taking too long. "What is the delay?"

"The problem Teal'c," explained the technician, "is that we know there is a tracing device. But we have not seen this type. It is extremely difficult to locate at any one moment. The tracer keeps shifting in your cells. Each time we find it, it multiplies and changes location, then deletes the previous versions to some degree. We can either know its position or its speed but not both. Like all matter, it is both a particle and a wave. But the problem is much more complex.

So, we have not been able to determine enough to predict where it will arrive next. We are considering how to eradicate it from all your cells simultaneously. I must continue these tests to gather enough data. Then we can construct a treatment. I am sorry, but you cannot return tonight."

The Doctor was as frustrated as Teal'c. "If you leave here before this tracer is neutralized, you will always be transmitting your locations and your conversations. Here you are partially shielded. But this little item is apparently able to transmit your last known Gate address. It can activate the Stargate again after you go through and send a message to either another Gate with a type of "answering machine" or a nearby sensor array which can broadcast the information along."

"I see. The problem is complex, indeed." Teal'c composed himself for a long wait. He was disturbed to learn this information. These Hak'taur, as the Goa'uld termed advanced humans, were much more formidable than imagined. Never had he even considered such a device. But then, he conceded, he never knew all that much about Goa'uld technology. It could have existed and he would never have known.

"As it is, your arrival probably sent a message that you are here. If someone comes to investigate, then we have a surprise waiting for him. Our Great Lady anticipated this situation and has sensor nets in place to detect an approach. We almost hope someone will come." The Doctor grinned at Teal'c. Teal'c realized his meaning and gave a satisfied grunt. This Lady Anna was as devious as any Goa'uld he had ever met.

* * *

On another Commonwealth facility that Friday evening, Cam Mitchell blew his nose again. The tough veteran pilot caught a cold last night in the forest protecting O'Neill's cabin in Northern Minnesota. His eyes were red and he was beginning to cough. Sam shied away hoping not to catch it. 

"You should see one of their doctors, Mitchell. They probably have the cure to the common cold. At least go to bed before you spread it to the rest of us."

"I did see their doctors. And they don't have the cure for the common cold. Go figure. But you are right. I am going to bed. General O'Neill wants me to join him wherever he is tomorrow. G'night, Sam."

Mitchell got up from his dinner and took a mug of hot tea with him. Surprisingly, Commonwealth food dispensers were now programmed for Earth foods as well. Sam watched him go and thought about bed herself. Sitting at the table, Sam ruffled her short blond hair and reviewed for herself the week's events. Something was not right. Whatever it was kept eluding her.

Tuesday, three days ago, Sam witnessed a show of force on a Commonwealth starship. Lady Anna decided it was time to warn the Goa'uld away from their plans to wipe out Earth and the planets of the Commonwealth. Jack and the Team went to the ship with a captured Goa'uld spy to a dead planet in a dead solar system. The point was to blow up the planet to demonstrate the Commonwealth's capability of destroying the Goa'uld and their friends, the Wannabes. The Goa'uld spy was convinced and took the message back to his masters as intended. Ostensibly, Jack had commanded that mission. But someone else pulled the strings.

Wednesday, two days ago, Sam realized that the Commonwealth had falsified the data on their doomsday device. Her calculations proved that the missiles they said did the job did not destroy the planet. Also on Wednesday, Lady Anna showed up at the SGC on Earth. She went with Jack to the White House for her welcoming reception. Supposedly, Commonwealth systems secured the White House. However, an assassin attacked O'Neill in the East Room. All hell broke loose around the world as Earth reacted to the debacle.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving Thursday. Sam spent the day writing up her report on her findings. Jack and the Lady spent Thanksgiving at the White House and then went to his cabin in Minnesota, where another assassin tried to take them out. Bra'tac showed up with Teal'c and told them the Commonwealth was kicking Jaffa butt across the galaxy. Of course the Lady denied it but still, something was not right.

Today was Friday. Today had been a long day. Teal'c was dead at the hands of another assassin and nothing made sense. The day began at the SGC and continued all over the planet and off. She had been at Jack's cabin. Then she accompanied O'Neill and the Lady back to the SGC for the meeting with Bra'tac. The Team went on the trip to the Commonwealth Embassy in Washington. Outside the building, Teal'c died during the attack on the General. And now Sam was at some Commonwealth command center who knew where. These past four days were bizarre. Before going to sleep, there was one more thing to do to tonight. The whole thing was hinky.

Tonight, the President ordered his officials to get Earth's own house in order. Several factions wanted Jack dead. Some wanted to clear the way for their own access to the Lady, which his presence obstructed. Or, if they could not have access, make sure no one else could. Some just hated the idea of aliens and wanted to kill the man responsible for their arrival. Others wanted to control the Stargate. They thought world public opinion would be enough pressure to make the Americans relinquish the Stargate. Killing O'Neill and maybe the Lady too would add to that pressure. It would show that the Americans couldn't handle the situation. Some, like the Goa'uld, just had a grudge against O'Neill. The System Lords had decreed his death and sent ashraks, assassins of the highest order, after him. After the Commonwealth ran off the Goa'uld on Earth, there remained a distinct possibility that the Goa'uld left behind zatarcs. Zatarcs were humans programmed to kill in a specific circumstance. The human zatarc had no idea anything was amiss until he tried to kill someone. As part of the programming, the zatarc then killed himself. Determining who was a zatarc was next to impossible. But, the President wanted all these folks found ASAP.

Lady Anna had her own assassins after her for internal political reasons. Commonwealth assassins after Lady Anna had not yet arrived on Earth. She had built some defenses and had an intelligence network on and around Earth to try to trap them. But, the Commonwealth analysts were not entirely familiar with Earth and needed locals to direct some of their efforts. It was an immense task. The time was short. Complicating the problem was discovering that their beloved General O'Neill was now a target of his own people. No one had planned for that eventuality. The idea that O'Neill's own people wanted to kill him made absolutely no sense to any of them. Having to protect both Lord O'Neill and their Great Lady was a terrible situation.

After the President had ordered General O'Neill to continue as Lady Anna's Earth Force Advisor, Lady Anna decided to put Jack in charge of her Earth based efforts. It made total sense to her. He was not affiliated with any of her enemies back home. Even better, he had every reason to help her. She promised to help Earth and so far did a good job keeping her word. It made sense to her that he would know how to work his side of the situation. Her personnel would pull together information and assets to team up willingly with O'Neill because they trusted him. A joint operation was born.

As part of that operation, Jack detailed Sam, Daniel, and Mitchell to the Commonwealth analysis center to help the anti-terrorist efforts. After scoping the problem for a few hours, Sam knew she needed some more help. She knew just where to get it. Sam dialed her funky Commonwealth cell phone. The thing seemed to reach anywhere from anywhere. For security purposes, Lady Anna issued the Team, the President, George Hammond, and General Landry communicators, which operated as Earth cell phones. It made their conversations secure since they did not use Earth based systems. No one from Earth could hack in. And their range was tremendous. Whether the person was on the planet or just in the solar system, the user was reachable. Sam dialed General Landry. She hoped he was still awake. Good. The phone worked even from here wherever here was.

Unfortunately, the honorable Jack O'Neill had just reneged on his word to Lady Anna. Jack was ordered by the President and had agreed to obey Lady Anna by not discussing any of her plans before she authorized him. Lady Anna found out about Jack's conversation with the President. As far as she was concerned, he crossed the line with her. Security leaks from the President's office continued unabated no matter how much security equipment she had given. Jack's action caused another security breach. His action was beyond Lady Anna's understanding. She was extremely angry with Major General Jack O'Neill. So she sent someone to straighten him out; someone who could relate to O'Neill; someone who could make the point stick.

* * *

Three years ago, Maybourne was evading Death Row for treason. With promises of alien super-weapons, he managed to trick Jack into taking him to a moon where the cache was purported to be. Of course, Maybourne tried to double cross Jack. In the process, he got the two of them stranded on that moon. Things went from bad to worse and Jack had to shoot Maybourne, twice. But Jack forgave him and got the Tok'ra to take Harry away and fix him up, never to return to Earth. The Tok'ra left him on a primitive planet with some natives. Harry turned it to his advantage and the locals made him king. But Jack and SG-1 had to come and save his royal pain in the butt from the Goa'uld. They thought he was still there. Wrong. 

Old Harry was a real character. Harry had been convicted of treason for his part in the failed N.I.D. off-world thieving operation and for his role in the brief Russian Stargate program, not to mention his part in the sale of the Goa'uld symbiote taken from a Jaffa captured by the Russians. But after that he managed to redeem himself. He did help Jack rescue Carter from Adrian Conrad's henchmen. He helped Jack get Hammond reinstated at the SGC. He helped Jack save Teal'c the time he was stuck dematerialized inside the Stargate. And he did help the SGC during an alien incursion. Over the years, Jack came to have a grudging respect for the rogue intelligence operative.

"So you really are some little tin god here, Jack?" Maybourne's eyes twinkled with amusement. "What is it they call you, _O'Neill, the Great_?" Harry Maybourne was snickering now. "I bet Kinsey is grinding his teeth every time he hears that one." Now, Harry was laughing a belly laugh. But his beady little rodent eyes never wavered from Jack's face.

"Keep it up, Harry. Or is it Good King Arkan?" O'Neill was shocked to find the disgraced former Air Force Colonel here under his nose.

"I still am, Jack. I still am '_King Arkan the First'_." Maybourne wiggled his finger to say follow me, turned, and walked down the corridor expecting Jack to follow. Jack did.

"This is going to be good, isn't it?" Jack was in his surly mode. His finely chiseled face cracked a grin. "Last time we met, you told me how you couldn't leave 'your people' and your wives, plural. So, what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I am more upwardly mobile these days." Harry turned a corner and summoned a shuttle vehicle like an old hand. Jack noticed. It did not set well with him. Not knowing about Maybourne was a real slap in the face. It couldn't be a coincidence that the moment he pissed off Lady Anna, that rat bastard Maybourne showed up.

"I take it you have been here a while." Jack sat down next to Maybourne who was at the controls. "How long?" Jack was amazed to see Harry act like it was second nature to be here. Oh, yeah, she was sending him a message.

"A couple of months. You mean you didn't know about me? I am shocked. Truly shocked." Harry chuckled loudly. "Here you are, the big idol to all these kids and no one bothered to tell you?" He gave Jack a look to be sure Jack wasn't playing him. Jack was pissed. His eyes narrowed to fine slits beneath a prominent brow. Harry knew him well enough to know. "Makes you wonder doesn't it, Jack?" Harry drawled slowly. He gave Jack a once over to be sure. "I heard they faint when you appear. Kinda like having the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Wayne Newton, and Elvis all rolled up into one." His bearded face was laughing now.

"It hurts me that you would compare me to Wayne Newton, but that's ok." Jack snarked back at him. "Do I look fat?" Jack knew this went deep, deeper than he had any idea. That woman was more devious than he ever imagined. Finding Maybourne and co-opting him to work for her was no small feat. Not telling him, well that was nasty. Letting him find out this way demonstrated how furious she was. "I'll ask you again, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I am Lady Anna's Chief of Covert Operations. She knew enough to come to the best." Maybourne was really jerking Jack's chain tonight. And he was enjoying the fact, immensely. "She is the one who sent me to get you. You really pissed her off." He chuckled menacingly. "What did you do, Jack?"

"More to the point, what did she promise you?" Jack wasn't going to tell Maybourne squat.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jack." Harry knew this dance. He came through the same training as Jack. "And don't tell me it was all the flattery."

"It was all the flattery," Jack smirked. The ride stopped and both got out. The vehicle continued on. "Anyway, the President _ORDERED_ me to help her. What's your excuse?"

"I heard she has a real thing for you, pal. What a looker. With an offer like that, I would have too," said Maybourne sotto voce. "All that power and wealth in one gorgeous sexy woman," Maybourne leered. "She wants you. It would turn anyone's head." Harry gave a lecherous chuckle. He was pulling the tail of the tiger for fun.

"Harry," Jack growled. "Don't go there."

"Don't get me wrong, Jack. Who wouldn't?" Harry saw that Jack was getting really angry. Jack had drawn himself up to his full military bearing. It was a little intimidating to most people, but not to Maybourne. "What? Don't tell me you've been a gentleman? This whole time?" Maybourne couldn't believe it. "Wow, Jack. An officer and a gentleman to the core, eh? This Lord O'Neill stuff really got to you."

"Maybourne, what are you doing here? I mean besides making me cranky?" Jack wanted to talk about anything else. It had been a long day with a long night behind it. Jack was feeling his age among all these ageless people. "How did you hook up with this outfit?"

"You really want to know?" Maybourne was dragging this out for spite.

"More than life itself." Jack knew the game.

"So I was on that nice little planet, bored out of my skull, when a bunch of people beamed down in front of my throne. Sent the locals screaming for the hills by the way," Harry chuckled remembering. "When they realized I was the ruler and I realized they weren't Goa'uld, we had a drink together. Seems they were looking for warriors to teach them how to fight. I didn't buy it at first, of course."

"Of course. We have the same problem with them. I don't buy most of it," Jack snarked back.

"Anyway, you want to hear the story or not, Jack?" Maybourne drawled as he walked Jack up to his elaborately ornate door. "Nice digs there, can I see? I'm somewhere on the next level and down the yellow brick road." Jack thought about it and opened the door.

"Sure, Harry, sure. Why not?" Jack figured he would learn some intel at this. And he wanted to sit down. "So then what happened?"

"I played the primitive hick for a while just to make sure they weren't pirates or something. But they seemed to be in earnest. Garen showed them her cross bow." Harry looked around. "Jeez Jack, she really does have it bad for you. Just look at this place! I bet you've got something good to drink around here." He started to poke around.

"Whatcha doin'? Hey don't touch that!" Jack leaped forward to take a personal item away from him. "I haven't been here yet, myself. But usually, they keep it stocked with what I like. Ah, Computer, where's the beer?" It answered and opened the refrigerator. "Sweet. They replicate the stuff to look like what we have back on Earth. She wants to make me feel more at home." Jack got out two beers and popped off his cap at Maybourne. Harry was impressed.

"Wow, all that just for you?" He started laughing. "I'm telling you, Jack. You have a sweet deal going for you buddy. I would retire and marry that woman." Harry couldn't keep from grinning. Jack just turned and found a chair to flop into.

"You marry her, Harry. Oh, but you can't. You are already married, how many times? To how many wives, plural?" He took a long pull on the bottle. Folding all of his 6'2" frame in one chair didn't always work. But this one fit like a glove. "So what happened to the wives, plural, Harry? What did you do with them?" Jack could dish it right back.

"Oh, some of them are back on that hick planet. And I got one of them here on a rotation basis." He grinned and drank heartily. "She's younger and more able to adjust. The rest can't cope. The older one thinks I have magical powers. So, I let her." Maybourne snorted a laugh.

"You were saying, they showed up and?" Jack wanted to hear this.

"And they found the Ancient stone carvings. They knew immediately what those were and started to read them. When I corrected one of them, they began to realize I wasn't a native. And the story came out." Maybourne finished his beer. "Got another?" Jack waved him to the fridge.

"They got pretty excited when they learned I was from Earth and knew you. At first, I didn't understand what got them so hot and bothered. But pretty soon, one of their higher ups came and invited me to meet Lady Anna on her homeworld. Some place! It's right out of Star Wars. They gave me my old uniform to wear when I met her, too. They replicated it somehow and knew exactly what it should look like. I wasn't going to argue and tell them I got court-martialed. Anyway, seems they knew that too." Harry patted his tummy. "They even calculated for a little weight gain. One of the wives can really cook."

"How long ago was that, Harry?" Jack was being cagey. He wanted to know how long Anna kept this little secret from him. So he took a sip from his bottle while eying Harry the whole time.

"Oh, about two months ago. She grilled me pretty good there for an hour. Seems she had read my file. I couldn't believe it. She knew every particular and wanted to be sure it was me. Then she wanted to know if I still could work my contacts back on Earth." Harry eyed Jack. He knew what Jack wanted to know. "I said I had been away a few years, but with enough backing, sure. Then she made me the proverbial offer I couldn't refuse." Harry just chuckled at that cliché.

"Harry, you know how I feel about clichés. What did she offer? I'll bet it was good." Jack waited, watching. He took a long pull on the bottle.

"She gave me the opportunity to provide Earth with everything we ever sought to defend the planet." Harry twiddled his bottle, trying to be coy.

"Oh, nice delivery." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Harry. "C'mon, Jack. You can imagine what she offered. I took it. I get back in the game. I keep my title. And, I can do some good, too. I couldn't pass it up."

"Sold your soul, did you Harry?" Jack got up for another beer. "I'm not buying it back for you. This time, you are on your own."

* * *

Down on Earth, CIA Headquarters was a hotbed of activity for a Friday night. "Ok, people, what have we got?" The DCI at CIA Headquarters called the meeting to order. Department heads with their aides worked their Blackberries and Trios. Headsets were apparent on everyone's heads. The Lady's deadline was ticking down. Find O'Neill's assailants in the next twenty hours or the aliens would do it for them. 

"We had a tip at a Fifth Street bar. Seems someone saw a person who should not be here. As in he should not be on the planet." That got everyone's attention. "One of the lawyers saw a former client he represented in a neighbor dispute a few years ago. The guy disappeared shortly afterwards and left debts and property all over the place. Seems the ex-wife went after it. By the time the lawyer and the creditors were paid, there was a little matter of $200,000 to pay back alimony and child support." The department head looked around. "The man was Colonel Harry Maybourne, U.S. Air Force, convicted of treason for his actions helping the Russians use their Stargate." A few people sucked in some breath. This was big news.

"Didn't O'Neill arrange for him to spend the rest of his life on some primitive planet?" The N.I.D. liaison tried to remember. "Sure, he and O'Neill got stuck off world for a month. The Tok'ra took him away after O'Neill nearly shot him to death."

"Then, we have a prime suspect for the assassination attempts. If anyone could arrange it, Maybourne could. And he has the motive. If he really is back on this world, then he is back in the game. Put out feelers to his old contacts. We can get this guy." The Director felt the first break had happened. At least he would have something to tell the President this evening.

* * *

Across the globe, Saturday morning was in full swing. A man materialized in a niche within a crowded shopping street. The target was twenty feet ahead of him. This target had eluded the best trackers on this planet. But this man had one flaw. He was a Goa'uld. And Commonwealth sensors picked up the naquadah in his blood. The question was whether there were with other Goa'uld who had also eluded the sensors. SGC files reported that the Goa'uld could take an injection of some chemical to suppress the signature of the naquadah and defeat most sensor traps. But this one's dose must have worn off. Or he was just too arrogant. Either way, the target was acquired. 

The Goa'uld felt someone was watching him. Call it a sixth sense. Or maybe reading human reactions told him something odd was behind him. He stopped before a window so he could see the reflection behind him. Nothing looked amiss. But that didn't mean anything. He was here manipulating zatarcs that would kill the one called O'Neill. It was difficult to get close since the Hak'taur had a way of detecting Goa'ulds. The System Lords wanted O'Neill and the Sholvah dead. Maybe he would bring them that Hak'taur woman as a special gift, as well.

The tracker saw the hesitation in the ashrak. It knew someone was watching. But the tracker was too far to capture him. So he spoke into his communicator to activate the transporter. Maybe it could grab them both if he hurried closer. They could return anyone caught up by mistake. The tracker lunged forward. The beam activated. People screamed. Some vanished. But the ashrak had jumped into another host just in time.

* * *

Saturday morning, Jack woke up to find Maybourne passed out on his sitting room sofa. Jack was disgusted. The gray bearded old rogue was a mess. And he stank of stale beer. It reminded him too much of that moon where they got stuck. Some plant they ate caused them to have paranoid delusions. Maybourne became obsessed with the idea that Jack was trying to kill him. Realizing he was delusional too, Jack stopped eating the plant. His own headcleared before Harry came after him with grenades and the P90. Looking at Harry, Jack stopped cold. Delusions. He spun around. He felt like himself right now. But most of the time, he was obsessing on Anna. 

_'Paranoid delusions,'_ the words got him to thinking. O'Neill realized he was in big trouble. Last night, he had violated his word and presidential orders. For the sake of security, O'Neill was ordered to keep secret Lady Anna's operations unless she specifically authorized him to relay the information. What he found out yesterday made him doubt the wisdom of those orders. In fact, he got somewhat paranoid about what he discovered. Now why did he break his word? Was he paranoid? Or was he having some kind of delusion that made him constantly distracted by her and fear her at the same time? She put him in charge so what was he worried about?

Jack got up to wash his face. Oh my, he was looking his age today after two nights of drinking. Lines around his eyes and neck seemed more apparent. His hairline receded just a bit. Jack rinsed out his military short silver hair and toweled it dry. Whoops, no hair product here. Hard to cover the balding hairline without product to fluff up the front patch. He thought about his age and compared himself to that paunchy wreck on the couch. They were both about the same age. Jack looked in the mirror to check if he really was getting fat. The verdict was out. After cleaning himself up, he looked around for breakfast. There wasn't any. So he asked the computer to send some. It acknowledged. Jack was about to climb back into the bed when he heard some one knock on the door. It was Daniel. Of course it was.

"Good morning, Jack. Sleep well?" Daniel gave a quick glance at the fancy setting. "Word has it you are in the dog house this time." And then he saw Maybourne. "Oh, really. And when were you going to tell the rest of us?"

"You are enjoying this a little too much, Dr. Jackson." O'Neill was not in the mood. So he sat in the most comfortable chair that had to be configured just for him. Daniel took a seat on the chair opposite and slouched in disapproval. "I found out late last night myself."

"I'm here to have a talk with you. Guess who I ran into?" Daniel raised his eyebrow and cast a head nod over to a sleeping Maybourne. Daniel rapidly rambled sarcastically. "But then, I guess you both met. Anyway, he told me you broke your solemn word to Lady Anna. Why did you do it? No, seriously, why would the great Jack O'Neill break his word to perhaps the most powerful person in the GALAXY? Hmmm?" Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and pursed his lips in a little pout.

"Daniel, I don't owe you an explanation." Jack sat up annoyed. He rubbed the short hairs on the back of his neck absently.

"Yes, yes, you do, Jack. You do owe me and the rest of the team an explanation." Daniel would not let it go. He started to speak his rapid patter. "So I want to know why you did it." Jack didn't answer him. He didn't really have a good answer to that one. "Jack, I think you have been acting really strangely the last couple of months. And it has something to do with her."

"Maybe. Is Carter here too?" Jack wondered mildly. Daniel nodded yes. "Teal'c, what's the story with him?"

"He has some kind of tracking implant that even the Commonwealth doctors and engineers don't know how to get out of him. So for now, he is stuck at the Gamma Site." Daniel paused. He raised his blue eyes to meet Jack's brown. It was hard to read Jack sometimes. He didn't like to give much away.

"Jack, I am serious. You are different. You have not been acting like yourself. Ever since you met this woman, you have been following her around like a puppy dog, a surly nasty snarling puppy." Daniel hesitated then continued. "I don't believe all the flattery has anything to do with it. We both know it is just propaganda. Or does it? Is the Lord O'Neill bit getting to you?"

"Why didn't you say something earlier, Daniel? If that is what you all thought, then why not say something to me? You are not children and I am not the schoolteacher. I depend upon you to watch my six." Jack said very softly. Jack rarely raised his voice. His command style was more relaxed and reactive. He preferred to give his team their heads and let them do their jobs. He only reined them in when they wandered off track too much. When the shooting started, he took charge. "Ok, Daniel, different, how?"

"Jack, you can't take your eyes off of her. And she can't let you out of her grasp. What's going on between you two?" There, it's out in the open. Jack looked down so Daniel could not read him.

"Nothing is going on between us." Jack paused thinking about the conversation in the White House. "Hammond asked me the same thing on Thursday. Maybourne asked me last night, too. Seems everyone thinks there is something going on."

"From what we can see, and we have discussed this, you are compromised. There is no reason for you to have taken her to the cabin or followed her to all those other places." Daniel pushed his glasses back up. "Sam is certain something happened that night."

"Absolutely nothing 'happened.' Jack made the quotation marks gesture with the two fingers of each hand, shaking his head, no. "You saw her in the morning by the fireplace, fully clothed."

"Ok, then consider this. Don't you think it is **_bizarre_** that the Lady went to your cabin? No offense, I have enjoyed myself there. But how do you figure someone like that would go along with it?" Daniel shot a quizzical look at Jack who frowned.

"She's not like that Daniel. She told me she used to have a place like it when her husband and kids were alive." Jack withdrew thinking about his own pain. "She said it recalled happy memories."

"Are you **_kidding_**? The place she meant probably looked like a log White House, with servants and gizmos." Daniel tried again. "Jack, do a reality check. The most powerful woman in the galaxy went to your dusty old cabin with no heat and no food in the woods with you alone in the winter. Now tell me that's not crazy."

"Well, when you put it that way," Jack mumbled something and looked down, covering his consternation.

"She is supposed to be trying to protect herself by coming here. But she risked her life to save you. And yesterday, she tried to fling herself out to the street to cover you while the assassin was shooting. Her guards had a terrible time pulling her back." Daniel sat closer. "Jack, you have to consider the possibility that she loves you or is insane or both."

Jack frowned. He did not realize she did it again for him yesterday. He saw her call out, but did not think any more about it. "I didn't know. I didn't realize she did that. I saw her in the doorway yelling something, but I was busy."

"Jack, she gave the President an ultimatum to find your assassins. Either find them in 24 hours or she would do it her way. And then she told him she would not accept anyone but you for her liaison."

Jack snorted in disgust. His sarcastic surly disposition came through in that gesture.

"She did it to take away any reason other powers would have to kill you to get to her." Daniel let that percolate.

Maybourne rolled over and interrupted. "Lady Anna really gave the President an ultimatum? Jeez, you've got to admire that woman. Here she is asking for his help and cooperation. Then she turns on him because someone tried to off you?" Harry sat there laughing his head off. "You gotta love that little gal."

"And don't you think it just a wee bit odd that this powerful woman can't make a move without you? She even put you in charge out here." Daniel pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in a question. "Your honor calls you hence; Therefore be deaf to my unpitied folly."

"What?" Jack was lost.

"Oh, something from literature came to mind." Daniel smiled ruefully. "Why did she put you in charge?"

"From her point of view, she wants me in charge, because I am not connected to her enemies." Jack sighed and slouched back. He didn't like what he was hearing. Jack shook his head.

Maybourne chimed in with his opinion. "Jack there's no shame to being in love. It happens to the best of us. You acted out because you got frustrated. And she retaliated." Harry smirked at Daniel.

"I did not act out."

"Yes, you did, Jack."

"No, I didn't. I am duty bound to report what I see."

"Not this time."

"Anyway, the news I told President Hayes was not so bad and he has a right to know. But that other stuff, I had no idea." Jack stood up. He really did not want to consider all this.

"Not so bad? Jack! You have really lost it." Maybourne interrupted again. "You disclosed that she has multiple bases and where they are to the President without authorization! That's a serious security breach."

"He's the President and I have a duty to report." Jack stood his ground but he knew he was wrong.

"Not if you both agree to coordinate such news through her, which you both did and signed on the dotted line, too." Maybourne sat up incredulous. "I never would have believed it. O'Neill breaking his word, go figure."

"How do you know about that? She tell you?" Jack was really wondering how entrenched this guy was with the Lady. He didn't like it one bit. No he didn't like it at all.

"No, Jack. I found out the same way all the other nations on Earth found out. The White House is compromised from the inside by its own personnel." Harry got up to go. "She tried to tell them, but they never believe her. She tried to tell you too." He wiggled his fingers and strode to the door quoting, "All men's faces are true, whatsome'er their hands are. But there is never a fair woman has a true face. I went to school too Daniel."

"Oy, will you cut that out!" Jack groaned.

"C'mon Jack we've known each other too long, been through too much." Daniel waited while Jack stood stoically. "You must admit you have been, well, distracted to say the least around her."

"Ok, so I get distracted." Jack waved his hands outward to show his frustration. "I think she is messing with my head somehow. Don't ask me how. All I know is something happens when she is close by. But, Daniel, I am not in love."

"Or thou, the greatest soldier of the world, Art turned the greatest liar." Daniel gave him the look. "Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale. Her infinite variety: other women cloy. The appetites they feed: but she makes hungry, where most she satisfies. That's Shakespeare, Jack, from Anthony and Cleopatra. Think about it and how that turned out." Maybourne snickered and winked at Daniel.

"What?" Jack had no idea what that meant. "Ok. Now you have lost me."

* * *

Saturday morning, the U.N. Ambassador de-planed in his homeland. He had business at the Palace today. The ambassador cut a sartorial figure in the latest Bond Street fashion. At the airport, Palace Guards sent to retrieve him whisked the ambassador past customs. He had to report and then go home to see his wives and children. The talk all over the Net said the alien woman wanted to recover the Ark of the Covenant from under the Temple Mount. There was no way he would let the alien whore and her abominations pollute Allah's holy land. The first problem was to get rid of that infidel old General who trailed after her like a dog. His leader was working on that right now. Then, the Stargate had to come under more progressive control. They would take jihad to the stars. 

On the way to the Palace, the driver made a detour into the desert. Even the suspension of a Rolls Royce could not disguise the pitted dirt road. The ambassador knew something was wrong. He rapped on the dividing glass behind the driver. He got no response. Eventually, the car stopped out in the dunes. He was ordered out. A flash of light brought a young woman in flowing robes. She wore no veil. He wondered if the driver and the guard would try to kill her for her impertinence. Then he saw them bow to her. Uh oh. Then they made him bow to her, on his knees.

"Ambassador, do not concern yourself with your family. They are safe." She spoke with the voice of authority. "Even as we protect those you value, you will protect those dear to us." He looked at her in wonder. She seemed to blow with the wind. "You will not go to the Palace today. You will go places with these men." She indicated the large driver and the huge guard. "You will identify the conspirators to them. And, if you do as you are asked, your family will never want for anything." She dissolved into thin air. He knew he had no choice. His life was over one way or another.

* * *

"We had no idea that Earth could be compromised so quickly and so thoroughly." The DCI sat before the President again that Saturday afternoon. President Hayes looked especially grey after his injury Wednesday night. His Kevlar vest stopped a bullet meant for O'Neill. But the impact left him sore and in pain. "Sir, we took a look at Dr. Jackson's report questioning how the aliens could afford to buy and renovate the embassy in such short order. His descriptions of what they have done to that old barn on Massachusetts Avenue are astounding. Then we considered what General O'Neill said about the island residence where he stayed in the Pacific. We had been wondering about the Embassy, but we figured you had made some kind of classified trade deal for it." 

"But when you told us, no you had not, we got busy. Sir, I don't think we have touched the tip of the iceberg. The Lady has financial resources to accomplish anything she wants. She owns banks, trading companies, shipping companies, real estate, oil reserves, mineral reserves, and one of our own defense contractors by proxy. Her lawyers even filed the necessary papers with the SEC. It seems she has done it all through legal channels. She was so swife, no one noticed. And from what we see, she probably owns a lot more in her holding company, "Star Commonwealth Enterprises." It's an off-shore company."

"She isn't even trying to hide this?" Hayes was alarmed.

"She had to finance herself here somehow, so she probably sold some knowledge or technology." The DCI was a realist. "But, no, she is not bothering to hide any of it."

The President sat there stunned. "It all happened right under my nose? And she did it in less than three months? While we were sending her contractors to help her fight off the Goa'uld, she was busy buying up everything on Earth?"

"Have we noticed any of the companies we deal with suddenly having unusual capabilities? I mean some of this should start to show pretty soon." Hammond was thinking ahead. "She must have gone after security related enterprises if she is bent on constructing her defenses here."

The DCI just shrugged. "I think it is too soon to tell. Most of this stuff will take years to come on the market. You can't re-tool production lines so fast. And you can't get FDA approval for medical items too quickly either. She could take it off-shore, though. If she gave up knowledge, then whatever comes of it will take longer to manifest itself. There's a lead time with all of this."

"Maybe she even has her own people running some of these companies now." The National Security Administration Director (NSA) consulted his notes. "From what we could tally overnight and this morning, sir, we figure she is richer than Bill Gates, the Queen of England, and the top ten richest people all put together. And that's preliminary."

"Didn't Ba'al build a company and his own building in Seattle in a short amount of time?" Hammond asked? "I remember he wanted to use the building as a bomb. We still haven't found all of his assets. Maybe she did." No one had a good answer to that possibility.

The NSA director cleared his throat to get their focus back. "Sir, we have traced her credit card purchases." The NSA director held up the summary.

"She has a credit card, too?" The President was incredulous.

"She likes to shop. We think she is buying presents for the folks back home. Rather innocuous stuff, souvenirs, couture clothing, and perfume. I guess she is a typical woman that way, sir." They all chuckled. "You know, there are gold cards, platinum cards, and lately titanium cards? Get this, her bank issued her a Naquadah level card."

* * *

Sunday morning, the councilors in the Prime Minister's Office gathered after the Sabbath. It was the first day of the regular work week. In the room, the councilors and engineers were fervent in their urgency. If what the Net reported was true, and Mossad sources had confirmed the alien's request, the Ark of the Covenant lay beneath the Temple Mount. So far, no one had been able to retrieve it. The men in that room were going to be damned if the aliens got it. If that happened, war would break out all over the globe. Better it should disappear and remain a legend. When they finally uncovered the cavern, nothing should be found. 

Maps and engineering studies were taped to the walls. Sonar mapping indicated there was a sizable cavern down about a mile. The problem was how to dig and get to what must be tunnels giving access from some point. They could not afford to be discovered. To covertly access the area, engineers would have to start digging away from the area and slant the tunnel toward the Temple Mount hill. Where to put all that dirt would be as huge an effort. With all that dirt it would be difficult to avoid giving themselves away. The next problem was how to get the Ark off the planet so the aliens could not detect the energy signature, which alerted them in the first place. The Prime Minister had to use a back channel to the President of the United States to arrange such a subterfuge. Everyone was on the clock.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around after a lousy weekend. Teal'c was still at the Gamma site. The Commonwealth doctors could not figure out how to defeat the tracking device installed in the big Jaffa. It was not like any tag they had ever examined. So they decided to check with the locals to determine if they had ever encountered something like this. O'Neill dispatched Carter to the Gamma site to make her own inspection. She was baffled too. The science involved was far beyond current Earth abilities. The Lt. Colonel was even more baffled when she found out that she had been tagged too by the same method. In true military form, Carter became concerned that other team members were tagged. Maybe most of the SGC troops too. A call went out to General O'Neill to come with Daniel and Mitchell to determine if they had the same problem. Sure enough, each one did. 

"Explain this again, Carter. How are we tagged and what do we do about it?" The silver haired general was really confused.

"Sir, all matter is both particles and waves." She looked at Jack to make sure he was focused. She went to the marker board and drew an atom with the electrons orbiting the nucleus. Sam put one proton and one neutron in the center. "Matter is made up of really teeny tiny bits called particles. Atoms are made up of subatomic particles, protons, neutrons, and electrons. There are even smaller particles like neutrinos, muons, leptons, quarks, and strings." Carter drew a circle labeled it an electron and put lots of little dots inside the circle. "Those are the really tiny particles, sir. Neutrinos can pass through anything, no matter how dense. In fact, 500 million billion neutrinos just passed through you."

Jack took a moment and grunted. "No matter how dense, eh?" He gave an offended look back at Carter.

"Sir, stay focused. Now, strings are so small human beings can't observe them. They are something like 10 to the minus 32 meters." Jack understood some of that. This was going to be a long explanation. Jack had a short attention span for Carter's prattle. However, he needed to understand this before he took it up with Lady Anna. Jack nodded back at her to continue.

"Good, sir. Now, imagine that particles have many properties. Sometimes matter appears to be a particle like a photon or even a string. And sometimes matter appears to be a wave, like a radio wave with amplitude and a frequency." Sam drew a wave that went up and down across the board. She labeled the height of the wave as 'amplitude' and the number of up and down curves 'frequency.' Jack appreciated the visual aid. "Some particles like Muons move so fast there is a time dilation effect. They exist forward and backward in time. Some of these tiny bits of matter have anti-matter counterparts. These tags are using strings." Carter paused again. "Sir, what I am saying is that the really tiny bits that make up matter and anti-matter are being used in these tags."

Carter paused to let the others catch up. Jack understood the part about radio waves and teeny tiny bits making up other things. He nodded. "Ok, then the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle says that you can know either where a particle is or you can have some probability of knowing its momentum, where it is going. But you can't know both at the same moment. The part that you can't predict means a particle could wind up on the other side of the galaxy and not in you." She drew a stick figure and a dot flying out to a big ellipse and labeled it the Milky Way.

"But what does that have to do with these tags, Carter?" Jack was losing patience.

"If you could intercept enough of the special particles that have been introduced into us, you could sort of triangulate where that person is. You could do it even across the galaxy." Jack's eyes widened. Daniel was fairly jumping out of his skin. "The collection of the particles would carry information." She drew more dots flying out of the person into the Milky Way and circled them. Then she drew an arrow back from the circle to the stick figure.

"I read about this." Daniel got up and started to speak rapidly. "Right now, people are imprinting information on subatomic particles. We are doing it on photons. You use the directions of the two poles on the particle to encode information in Zeroes and Ones...1...0...1...0. One direction is a zero. The other is a one. Some are vertical or horizontal -, others are diagonal pointing right / or left and so on." He looked at Sam to continue. She smiled.

"Now you are getting it." Sam took over. "These are what we call Phased Spread Spectrum markers. The marker emits phased particles at different wavelengths simultaneously. Intercepting any one of these particles is completely useless, because of the Uncertainty Principle. Just observing the particle changes it. So on the intended receiving end, knowing the error rate, you would know your information was being intercepted and could change the code. Each particle carries no information. However, intercepting all of them, or at least most of them and comparing the phases will uniquely identify where the bearer of the tag is located anywhere in the galaxy."

"So these teeny tiny itsy bitsy particles can travel through us, through the solar system and out into space to the other side of the galaxy?" Daniel turned to Sam and asked, "I was right?" Sam smiled and patted him on the back, nodding yes.

"Daniel, if you were paying attention, you'd know Nintendos can pass through anything." Jack was losing his patience. "Carter, are you telling me our people did it?"

"No, sir. No one knows how to do it with particles that are not exactly at the same energy levels. And we certainly don't know how to do it with free quarks, strings, or anti-matter. Right now, someone managed to phase itsy bitsy little particles with different energy levels and use them to track us anywhere we go." The Team was uncomfortable with that conclusion.

Daniel piped in. "There is a tremendous amount of this type of work on Earth right now using photons for encryption. So far there has been only limited success. Some fiber optic transmissions have gone as far as 70km, hardly across the galaxy."

"But I heard the Commonwealth doctors saying they had never seen anything like this." Mitchell interrupted. "And they seemed disturbed. I don't think they were lying. But is it possible some other group did it and these folks just don't know?"

"They did say that they found one of their own markers and removed it," Teal'c commented. "If they have no idea about these particle tags, then maybe this is not their doing?"

"So, who did it and why?" Jack wanted to know. No one had a good answer. "I'm betting she did it somehow." He smiled a nasty rueful grin. "Ok, I have heard enough."

* * *

"Ok, boys, time to take it inside." Each one of the DC cops was apprehensive about entering the alien Embassy. The Feds had been over the scene with their own experts, but the crime happened in the District, so the Chief insisted that his own people be present to make their own analysis. They even had the permission of the woman alien, Lady Something or other. Each one waited for the other to proceed. Finally, the detective assigned to the job pointed at one of the beat cops to join him. They mounted the steps to the front door and rang the bell. There was a bell. The Detective shrugged at the Beat Cop. 

A young child of maybe twelve answered the door and beckoned them welcome. Ok, not so terrifying, if they have kids here, how bad could they be? The Detective asked to see the person in charge and was told to wait. It didn't look so weird. And then he saw the table sculpture become birds singing on a tree; and then turn into butterflies dipping and swirling; and back into a stationary non-representational figure. Both men swallowed hard. Ok, that was weird.

"Saw something like that at Disney World last summer." The Beat Cop looked to see if the Detective bought it. Their eyes met. No need to say anything more.

The Assistant Ambassador came into focus walking down the hallway. Well, that was about the best description. No one was there before the image seemed to morph into view and stopped in front of them. She appeared to be solid and offered a polite greeting waiting for their response. They introduced themselves.

"Um, ma'am, we have been sent to take a look from inside to view the scene of the crime. And, we would like to ask anyone who witnessed it to answer some of our questions to help solve it." The Detective wasn't sure what else to say.

The woman nodded and beckoned them to follow through the doors to the front sitting room looking over the street. It was the most opulent room either had ever seen. Intricate enamels set into gold filigree decorated the walls in geometric patterns. Panels of lacquer and precious jewels depicted pastoral scenes. The carpet was deep and soft patterned with fractals in muted shades of the wall colors. Then they saw the ceiling. It was a three dimensional image of the sky with clouds slowly passing overhead.

The Beat Cop nudged the Detective to look at the ceiling. "Saw that in the Forum Shops at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas last year. The Detective silently nodded without taking his eyes from the scene.

"We have provided your National Security agents a copy of the incident as we recorded it. Have you seen it?" They indicated no. The Assistant waived her hand over a desk and the incident replayed in three-dimensional holographic images. "If you need to repeat it, just ask the Computer to stop and start as you like. If you wish to view it from another angle, tell the computer how you wish the picture oriented. If you wish it to play on the street outside, we can accommodate you, too. I suggest that we play it first outside where it happened. Then you can come inside and see what was happening in each room at the same moment as it was all recorded."

Oh boy, this was one report that would take hours to write.

* * *

Later Monday afternoon, Jack learned his presence was required in a meeting with The Lady. Lady Anna was in a briefing room on one of her ships stationed behind Earth's moon. It was in an L2 Earth-Moon orbit to hide itself perfectly behind the moon. Jack strode through that Commonwealth ship with an angry purpose. He was in high dudgeon, marching with his tall erect military bearing. His silver hair and the fine angles of his face made him an imposing figure with all his decorations on his dress blues. People in the corridors stood aside to let him pass. All Jack could think was that he and his team had been 'tagged.' Now, they could be tracked all over the galaxy no less. They were all compromised. In the military, you might as well be dead because you could not be effective any more. Someone had to know who did it and why. He was betting that devious impossible woman had something to do with it. Most things around here did. In fact, everything did. He wanted to know why Anna did it. More importantly, he wanted it undone. 

"_How did I ever get sucked into her act,"_ he wondered? One moment she was sweet and irresistible. Then next, she was devious and ruthless. He hated his physical reactions to her. They kept him off balance and confused. She adored him. That much was obvious. Otherwise why would she tolerate his bad behavior? He betrayed her outright to the President against their agreement, breaking his word. "_How could I do that? Why would I do that?"_ He really acted out that time. He kept telling himself that Anna was not his kind. She was an alien with an alien agenda. It was his duty to report what he found out. "_The woman is fascinating."_ Anna was working with Maybourne, which said it all.

Jack marched right into the meeting intending to confront her. He took one look at the people in the room. One look at the Lord General and everyone but Maybourne and Lady Anna flinched. He glared at Maybourne, then at her. She didn't shrink. Good for her. The Major General lowered his voice.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Jack felt the tension in the room. "Well, that's good, because I want to speak to you too. You know where I have been. Now you had better have a damn good reason, ma'am. And don't tell me you don't know about it. You know everything around here."

"I know why you are here, My Lord General. I make it my business to know everything around here." Anna glared back.

"Ok, bad example." Jack paused and tried again. "I want to know why you did this. And I want it undone. **_You _**are the only ones capable. My people are the ones tagged, not yours. Go figure."

"I am tagged, too." She looked him in the eye. "Take a seat, General O'Neill. And do not try my patience this morning." She indicated a seat at the far end of the conference table. "I did not do this."

"Is that true? You are tagged too?" He was really confused now. "If you are the ones who discovered this tag, then you have the ability to create it. The truth if you please, ma'am."

"The Truth. Humph. General O'Neill, you have broken the article of your oath; which you shall never have tongue to charge me with." Anna stood her ground.

"Jack, Carter figures things out all the time but can't reproduce the effect," Maybourne twiddled his pen. Speaking to her this way is not a good idea. Harry could not understand why O'Neill was doing this. True, the guy always had an antagonistic streak, but this was way over the top. Harry decided to let Jack hang himself.

"Ok. Bad example." Jack reluctantly sat down more mollified. Then he noticed that Maybourne was sitting to her right, his place of honor. Oh, she was really angry with him.

"Now, General, who has been tagged?" He didn't understand her. "No answer? You just spent the morning running around the galaxy and you don't even know that much?" Anna gave him the look you give errant children. Jack just cocked his head and waited. It was coming. Maybourne volunteered.

"Lady Anna sent her technicians to check everyone at the SGC, the White House, the Pentagon, and the Daedalus. You know what they found?" Maybourne enjoyed tweaking Jack's nose on this one. "Lady Anna, me, you, her Personal Guard, SG-1, Hammond, Landry, most everyone at the SGC, some folks at Area 51, the crew of the Daedalus, and the President are all tagged." The answer gave Maybourne smug satisfaction.

"What?" Jack was really confused by that news.

"We are all victims, my lord general." A department head tried to reason with him. He searched O'Neill's face for understanding and found only fury. "You could have had the same tests the rest of us did right here without wasting precious time." He paused to make sure it registered.

"MY. LORD. GENERAL. Your duty is to oversee my security. I sent you to this System's bases to coordinate outer and inner system defenses. I did not ask you to go chasing your tail all over creation." Anna took him to task. "Your place this morning was here."

'_Aw crap, I'm going to be in the wrong again. She was doing something to me. I can feel it._' Then he remembered he was supposed to be angry. Something stirred in him. He was losing his anger but he needed it to stay focused. Just looking at Maybourne made it come surging back.

"Someone else tagged us, Jack. We are meeting here to try to figure this out, as you should have been." Maybourne moved slightly over towards Anna. Jack saw him claiming the territory.

"Harry, I would really think about whose side you are on right now. She's got more going on than you know. Can't you see what's happening here?" Jack was really frustrated.

"We are all tagged, General. We didn't do it. Understand?" One of her department heads spoke up.

Jack lowered his voice and in his most dangerous demeanor, spoke slowly. "I want the tags removed... today."

"Then, General, I suggest you add that to your list of things to do." Lady Anna replied calmly. "Celerity is never more admired than by the negligent."

"I'm so sorry, _My Lady_." Harry emphasized the 'my lady' bit. "He is not used to dealing with such important persons." Anna nodded politely to Harry. "Isn't that right, Jack? You are more comfortable mowing down Jaffa or blowing something up. The boardroom just isn't your style."

Maybourne was baiting him. '_Typical. He's got his priorities screwed up again.' _O'Neill felt his attention wandering. '_How is she still doing it to me?'_

Anna gave Jack a disgusted look. Daniel was right. He was compromised. But Harry was right about one thing; he was more comfortable in battle.

* * *

Sources: 

Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle: http/zebu. http/en. Encryptions: http/techupdate. http/en. Points of L2 Earth-Moon Orbit Image:

http/map.gsfc.nasa.gov/mmm/obtechorbit1.html.

Anthony & Cleopatra, Act II Scene 2, Scene III. Wm. Shakespeare http/www-tech. "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. 


	11. Terrorism In Outer Space?

Stargate Revealed: Politics & Power 11  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack's obsession with the Lady causes doubts about his loyalties. But is there a reason? Assassins are still after them and Maybourne is at it again. Earth powers react. A mystery is solved.

Rating: T  
Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 717 Heroes, Part 1, 718 Heroes, Part 2, 720 Inauguration, 903 Origin  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, Carolyn Lam, George Hammond, Maybourne  
Pairings: Jack/Other

Spoilers for S9 and related.  
Sequel to Stargate Revealed but not necessary to read it if you start with P&P Chapter 1 for catch-up.

Author's Note: Stargate Revealed: P&P is nominated for a 2006 Stargate Fan Award. Stargate Revealed won a 2006 Isis Award and is also nominated for a 2006 Stargate Fan Award.

* * *

Chapter 11 Terrorism in Outer Space?

* * *

'_This can't possibly be Lady Anna,'_ thought Captain Amos. '_I have been sent to marry her. But this isn't her. I know it isn't her.' _Captain Amos, commander of Lady Anna's personal yacht the _'Benjamin'_ stood in front of a woman who looked exactly like his Lady. But he knew her. And this wasn't her. For one thing, this woman had no presence. Lady Anna's presence was legendary. Her presence could fill a room, make men stand taller, give pause to formidable opponents, and charm the mob. This woman had no charisma whatsoever. Unless something was done to her, something was really wrong. '_This woman may look like her, but could not possibly be her.'_

The betrothal ceremony was almost complete. He wanted to throw up. Amos knew enough to give no sign that he suspected. Assassins were after his Great Lady. What these people were trying to do escaped him. Were they setting him and this woman up as decoys to protect the real Lady or something else? He looked at her and smiled a reassuring smile. She stared back at him, her face a mask. Lady Anna was kind. She would have smiled back. Their hands were put together. Hers were as cold as ice. Other little signs were missing. Something was very, very wrong. He felt sick. The betrothal was done. The wedding would take place next week.

In the first place, he didn't want to marry Lady Anna. It was absurd. She was so far above him in station that the ground should have married the stars. But, in fairness, her previous husband had not been of such high station. It was a love match. No one could dissuade her, so the King gave in. He usually did with her. She was his favorite. But not this time. More was at stake this time. The whole succession hung in the balance. And no one else could be made to marry her. That was a certainty. She was pariah among the clans for waging war and taking life. Otherwise, the King and the Matriarch would have married her off sometime in the last seven years. What could have been offered that would have overcome his family's objections? For that matter, were their objections overcome? His Elder told him to marry her. He said it was the Family's decision. Was it? No one important was here to witness this ceremony on one of the lesser planets of this realm. Ok, this was too weird. Even if assassins were after her, this should have been done at the Capital.

Lady Anna trusted the Captain to command her own personal vessel. That said a lot. He would not let her down. As soon as he could, he would take that ship straight to, where? Where could he go? If this were legitimate, then he would create chaos by leaving. If it were not, then he was a dead man. Where to go? Amos turned to the woman. He smiled as if he were delighted. This problem required some thought.

* * *

A man asked the wrong question of the wrong person. Someone he never saw took him down with a zat. The people in the room hurried to get him out of the bar. Not one of the patrons was a regular. The barkeep worked for the Lady. The proprietor was conveniently on vacation. In the backroom, a doctor tagged the man to trace him back to his masters. A DNA sample obtained, the doctor collected spore and bacteria samples to analyze. The isotopes should reveal something of his route to this planet. Isotopes are forms of an element whose nuclei have the same atomic number--the number of protons in the nucleus--but different atomic masses because they contain different numbers of neutrons. The word isotope, meaning at the same place, comes from the fact that all isotopes of an element are located at the same place on the periodic table. The isotopic composition of elements is different on different planets, making it possible to determine the origin of meteorites. Or in this case, the origin of the man's dust and spores. With these tools, a man with the wrong questions could give the right answers. 

And to be on the safe side, the doctor checked for a counter tag. Sometimes, their own people tagged operatives without their knowing it. Tags were very secret. And countermeasures were even more secret. If the operative's masters had tagged him, would this new tag be revealed by the other or negate it? The men worked carefully. The mobile medical bay had been installed the day before for just this purpose. Lady Anna's operatives laid signs for any one following Teal'c to come here. And sure enough, this one stumbled in.

The man came to feeling drunk and disoriented. The doctor had injected him with enough simulated alcohol to resemble a state of inebriation. The bottle and the cup attested to the drinks. The bill for it all lay next to him on the table. In utter confusion, the man paid the bill and staggered out with a hangover. He remembered nothing, just as planned. The only problem was that this operative rarely drank. And he never drank to excess. Somehow, the man knew he had been compromised. Best to leave word the regular way and disappear for a while.

* * *

Monday afternoon was productive. Over the weekend, Anna gave Maybourne the mandate to deal with the problem of the Earth assassins. She told him to let her know when it was all over. His operatives who contacted the conspirators on Earth managed to get some of the answers Lady Anna hoped to find. Some of the key people gave up some more of their associates. Gradually, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. 

The U.N. Secretary General heard her message loud and clear Friday night. The two boys with the high powered rifle appearing at the foot of his mistress' bed proved a point. He was vulnerable anywhere on the planet. Stupid he was not. He delivered the invoice and the purchaser's name of the high-powered assault rifle used in the Embassy attack at the end of his deadline. Interesting how efficient one could be if the alternative is your own death. Anna's officers told him to act normally. They would be in contact again.

The U.N. Ambassador who paid a bedtime visit to the Starship _'Daniel Jackson'_ also yielded a name. Not satisfied, Lady Anna's officers let him visit Harry Maybourne. The man was seated in a plain room. Maybourne walked in casually.

"No, I'm not your lawyer. But then you guessed that." Harry drawled and leaned against a desk.

"Ah, the Americans are in league with these creatures. I should have guessed." The Ambassador was uncertain about his location but not his interrogator. "You should be ashamed of yourself sneaking around with these beings. Come out in the open where all can see."

"The ability to sneak around was a prerequisite of my former occupation. I played a lot of 'Hide and Seek' as a kid. I could always find anyone anywhere. But they could never find me." Harry stared patiently, his eyes cold blue and deadly.

"That's because they didn't want to find you, you American pig." The Ambassador would not be intimidated. "You arrogant Yankees think you own the world. But you don't and neither do they." He waved his hands to indicate the aliens.

"Well, you are zero for zero. And, I am not an American agent, at least not anymore. I work for them." Harry indicated the aliens. "And **_THEY_** are very upset that you tried to kill their **_HERO_**. That's right. These nice people revere General O'Neill." Harry reached into his pocket for a stick of gum and slowly unwrapped it. "They want to tear you apart. I asked them to wait." He popped in the stick of gum and chewed thoughtfully never taking his eyes of the suspect.

"That's crazy. Aliens do not revere any of us. They want to conquer us." The Ambassador wasn't backing down.

"No, what's crazy is trying to kill an alien leader with a big fleet of spaceships or her **_Hero_**. Are you insane? Because if you are suffering, I'll be glad to put you out of your misery." The amused yet lethal demeanor of one Harry Maybourne was enough. He forwarded the results to Lady Anna's office. Her assistant sent the Ambassador's sorry ass to the White House trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Anna sent a note.

Throughout the day, Maybourne's team collected more people. The President called Anna and explained that legal issues made it impossible to imprison accredited ambassadors. She redirected Maybourne to by-pass the President's office. So, Harry fed his pique at the military by sending a few to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, in his office in the Pentagon. Harry just laughed and laughed. He also sent a few of them to their own people with a note. After Maybourne was done with the little fish, he sent them to that nice DC Detective who came to the Embassy on Saturday. It would make that guy's career.

The other U.N. Ambassador decided to be a hero. At the first location, he tried to duck out a secret doorway. However, he had been tagged. Via the transporter, he found himself right back where he started. Then, he got himself a zat shot for his trouble. When he awoke, he refused to cooperate for fear of retaliation on his family. After taking him to his family on board the _'Daniel Jackson,'_ he got a trip to the airlock. That airlock was special.

Harry Maybourne, Chief of Covert Operations to Lady Anna entered the airlock. He let the fear from the man wash over him. Then Harry spoke casually.

"I hear you have been a bad boy, Ambassador." Harry chuckled his menacing laugh.

"You, you are American?" The Ambassador didn't know what to say.

"I used to be." He let that fact register. "In my former life, I was in Special Operations. But let's just say I am on another career track now." He popped a peanut in his mouth and regarded his quarry without emotion. "I have a few questions for you. If you know what is good for you, you will give me the full prize package." He chewed a few more. "If not, then you get what's behind Door Number One over there." Harry pointed to the opposite airlock door.

The man began to bluster and threaten. Harry just chuckled. "You know how this game is played. And you know the kind of people who play it. Don't waste my time. Oh, that would be your time?" He chewed some more peanuts. "You know, these aliens **_REVERE_** General O'Neill? As in, they think he is a religious **_HERO_**. And every last one of them wants to tear you limb from limb. A death in this airlock would be a kindness."

"You can't do this to me. I am an Ambassador. I have immunity. You cannot threaten me. You cannot do anything to me. My government will retaliate."

"Ambassador, you have some nerve. I have to give you that." Harry cocked his head and grinned, then chuckled. "Retaliate against whom? No one knows you are here. And if they did, so what?" Harry decided to move out the door. "Absence of moral conscience was a prerequisite in my former occupation, in this one too. Really gives me the freedom to do whatever I need to do." Harry drawled, shrugged, then had the airlock door closed behind him. He twiddled his fingers to say good-bye. The Ambassador screamed and cursed. Harry had the officer lower the air pressure and vent the oxygen, slowly. He watched impassively. His cold blue eyes never wavered from the victim's face. The Ambassador could hear it hissing out. A small wind of air rushing out picked up. Then the man saw reason. It was a simple matter after that.

* * *

The DC Detective jumped back from his desk. Bodies materialized on his desk, around his desk, along the walkway to his desk, and on other people's desks. They were bound hand and foot. Some were conscious. Some weren't. Each one was labeled with his crime attached to his clothing, along with his confession. People came running in with guns in their hands ready for anything. But nothing else happened. 

The Chief of Detectives arrived to see the spectacle. A holographic woman thanked the District Police for their efforts. And she commended the Detective on his competence and the Beat Cop was mentioned by name as well. She briefly explained who and what these felons were. She told them the notes explained the crimes and any additional leads obtained. She offered any assistance they might require. Her Embassy staff was at their disposal. They were prepared to assist the Detective at his convenience and asked for him especially. She expressed her confidence in him. The Lady wanted these vermin disposed of promptly. Please notify the Embassy when it was done. No one knew what to say. She thanked them and disappeared.

The Chief turned to the Detective and said, "In here." They went into his office. The Detective made Lieutenant that afternoon. And the Beat Cop made Detective.

* * *

"Whoa, hold up there, Harry." O'Neill had just left another meeting, when he ran into Maybourne who was on his way to another interrogation. "Where have you been all weekend? You don't write. You don't call? What's going on?" Jack was in a foul mood. 

"Oh, you know Jack, a little of this, a little of that. You don't really want to know." Maybourne was in a hurry. "It's nothing."

"I don't want to know? Now I have to know." Jack knew Maybourne was probably up to no good. "Take a walk with me. It's really that bad?" Maybourne shrugged.

"You could help if you want, Jack. But then you like to pretend you are so innocent. And this would get your hands dirty in front of your lady friend," Harry snarked back at him. "You know, we make a pretty good team. If you ever want to retire, there's more money in this than..."

"Hey G. Gordon, don't give me another reason to shoot you." Jack marched along looking at the covert intelligence man. "So, working with any of your old friends at the N.I.D. today?"

"Friends is not the word I'd use for them. Just cleaning up a cesspool, Jack. Making the universe safer and helping Earth at the same time." Maybourne hesitated before a door.

"What, you're a humanitarian, now?" Jack was surly back.

"You want me to watch your back or not?" Maybourne drawled standing at a closed door. Jack said nothing so Maybourne opened the door. Jack's eyes widened and then his eyes narrowed at what he saw. "You really want to play in my sand box, Jack?"

"Actually, that overwhelming urge to shoot you has come back."

* * *

"Something has gone haywire. O'Neill has really lost it if he thinks this is how to handle matters." President Hayes listened on the other end of the phone. His headset kept his hands free. "No, the bodies keep piling up in strange places. He should know better. I'm just saying he doesn't have control of the situation. He should be able to tell her not to do this sort of thing. It looks bad every which way," Hayes replied to his Off-world Affairs Advisor on the headset. "The press is crucifying me. And the legal consequences will play through the courts for a decade." 

The White House Chief of Staff walked in with more news. He stood and waited. "Look, it's bad enough that she has us over a barrel. But this ultimatum was outrageous. He couldn't stop that either. What's he doing up there, anyway?" Hayes waved his Chief of Staff closer to take the papers. "No, you tell that sonofabitch to get the alien to knock it off. And you tell him to get her to consider an apology. Right. And I want her to give an interview ASAP to whomever I choose. There has to be some give and take." Hayes hung up. "Whatcha got for me, Jerry?"

"Sir, several governments have filed official protests. They are outraged that we cannot influence her. They are convinced she is expressing her sovereignty over Earth. And they think O'Neill is in cahoots with her. I have sent messages to O'Neill but so far I have not heard back. We aren't sure just where he is today. Landry says he went to the Gamma Site this morning. But he's been back a few hours. What do you want us to do?" Jerry Wasserstein was frustrated. His day should not be absorbed dealing with the alien.

"Tell O'Neill if he doesn't rein her in, he can kiss this job good-bye. He's of no use when his 'advice' is ignored. And I don't care what she offers. If she can't behave, there is just no point." Hayes, reached for the files, "I have enough on my plate. I don't need this too. Now get it under control." He took the next phone call. The Chief walked back out the door shaking his head. This was not a good day.

* * *

The Newsies had a field day. The reporter assigned to the Police Department saw the whole thing. He phoned in his story and was told to interview the Lieutenant Detective and the new Detective for their backstories. It made the Six O'clock News. What a scoop! 'Aliens Solve Police Murder Mystery.' The Networks led with the story, 'Alien Leader Makes Citizen's Arrest!' It was a feeding frenzy as the media sharks took the bait. Then the law enforcement agencies around the globe got interested. 

On various cable and radio shows, the talking heads went to work wondering if anyone was safe without due process. And others wondered if due process existed in Outer Space for foreign nationals. After all, the crime occurred on Earth in America. In deference to local sensibilities, officials termed the perpetrators, suspects. Since the 'suspects' were not caught in America, who's jurisdiction applied? Were they 'terrorists' and subject to the Patriot Act? The stated purpose of the Act is to "deter and punish terrorist acts in the United States and around the world. Could these assassins and their conspirators be transferred to Guantanamo Bay holding cells? Or was some other law applicable?

This ambiguous legal situation could be big business for the more prominent and aggressive international law firms. Lawsuits against the aliens were being prepared as 'class action lawsuits.' Rumors had it the aliens had big holdings on Earth, which could be attached. Enormous damages were listed. Defending against such lawsuits could get them huge legal fees from the Lady Alien. Rainmakers in the large firms smelled Money, with a capital 'M', riding on this problem.

The American Civil Liberties Union, (ACLU), was on the warpath. To them, the aliens were acting like vigilantes. They argued that the confessions would not be admissible in court. And was the Alien Leader even able to make a 'Citizen's Arrest?' After all, she wasn't a citizen. Did the aliens act in accordance with the law, and whose laws? For that matter, was this Lady Anna an 'Illegal Alien' and should she be deported for violating Immigration Laws? Legal minds wanted to know.

In The Hague, The Netherlands, the United Nations International Court of Justice was not impressed. Some treaties that conferred jurisdiction to the Court seemed to apply. The Convention on the suppression of the unlawful seizure of aircraft, The Hague, 16 Dec. 1970; the Treaty of Commerce (Benelux/USSR), Brussels, 14 Jul. 1971; the Convention for the suppression of unlawful acts against the safety of civil aviation, Montreal, 23 Sep. 1971; and the International convention against the taking of hostages, New York, 17 Dec. 1979 seemed to address the issues. Since the aliens essentially hijacked a person off an aircraft in flight, did these treaties apply? Were the aliens trafficking in human beings across national boundaries? Could their actions be construed as terrorist acts? And did the Court have jurisdiction over the cases and not the DC Police?

According to European Union Law, any terrorist crime committed against a citizen of the E.U. could be tried by the E.U. no matter where it occurred. The Court of Justice of the European Communities (often referred to simply as 'the Court') was set up under the ECSC Treaty in 1952 and was based in Luxembourg. The Court has the power to settle legal disputes between EU member states, EU businesses, EU institutions, and EU individuals. The court had questions. Were the aliens acting as criminals against these suspects? What methods of torture or other alien atrocities were committed to gain their confessions? Were laws against 'crimes against humanity' applicable, especially if the aliens might not be humans? Were the suspects even terrorists? Several of the detainees sent to the Washington, DC police were E.U. Nationals. The Court claimed jurisdiction.

Once the Court claimed jurisdiction, Europol asserted its priorities. Europol, the European Police Office, was set up in 1992 to handle Europe-wide criminal intelligence. It is based in The Hague, The Netherlands, and its staff includes representatives of the national law enforcement agencies (police, customs, immigration services, etc). Europol aims at improving the effectiveness and co-operation of the competent authorities in the Member States in preventing and combating terrorism, unlawful drug trafficking and other serious forms of international organized crime. In addition to a search of records begun on the detainees, Europol began to consider if the aliens had committed crimes against EU citizens by trafficking persons illegally across borders. The aliens abducted the detainees and sent them from one country to another. Was the Commonwealth acting as terrorists or organized crime?

Once Europol got involved, Eurojust did too. Eurojust was set up in 2002 and is based in The Hague, The Netherlands. Its job is to help prosecuting authorities across the EU to work together in the fight against serious cross-border crime, including computer crime, fraud and corruption cases, money laundering, and terrorism. Eurojust helps by making it easier for the national authorities to exchange information, to provide mutual legal assistance, and to extradite individuals wanted for questioning. An extradition request was submitted for the recall of certain detainees at the DC Police Station immediately. And subpoenas for Major General O'Neill and Lady Anna were issued as well. The problem was how to serve them in outer space.

* * *

An hour later, O'Neill sat in his office on board the _'Daniel Jackson'_ with Daniel Jackson. "Look, Jack it's not that I mind being your aide de camp, it's that I mind being your aide de camp. I'm an archaeologist/anthropologist. You should get someone like Walter or that Mark Gilmore guy. They know the procedures and the protocols for you military guys. You know, someone to run the office. The officer they gave you is good for running their stuff, but you need someone from our side. If you had someone like Walter up here, you would not be in this mess. She dumped those people off to the President because she didn't know what else to do with them or she was just too pissed to care. Walter could have intercepted it." 

"Do you think I really need...?"

"Yes, yes you do. You really, really need someone. Soon."

"But I am used to you, can't you...?" Daniel interrupted him again.

"No. Now call Landry or someone and get some help up here."

"I suppose. Could you, I mean, last item on your list kinda thing?"

"No, and there's more on my list, Jack. The President says to tell you that if you can't get the situation under control, he is yanking you outta here. He says if you can't do this much, you are not serving your purpose. And," Daniel looked up at Jack over his glasses. "He is questioning if your judgment is impaired anyway."

"Oy. What do they think I can do to stop her?" Jack swiveled in his chair absently.

"That's the point. You are supposed to figure it out. The President is getting slammed in the press and the legal authorities all over the planet are in an uproar. They are screaming about 'due process' and jurisdiction. And, Jack, the ACLU filed a cease and desist restraining order on her." Daniel pushed his glasses up. "Jack, I also got a call from Hammond. He says to give you a heads up."

"A heads up for what?" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Seems some people are beginning to think you are compromised. So compromised that they are wondering if you are still one of us? I warned you yesterday." Daniel looked away. He was disturbed. "Seems they have noticed how you look at her, too. And how she behaves to you. They think there is something more going on. Your loyalty is being questioned. And, they are saying that she staged these assassinations to manipulate you. Others think the aliens have done something to you to make you compromised. Hammond says some people are asking if maybe you wanted to be assigned to her for your own reasons."

"Oh for crying out loud. What reasons? That's insane." Jack leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Ok, I have heard enough. Get Walter up here. He knows me. If he can't, then get that Gilmore or better yet, get Col. Rundell from the Pentagon. Yeah, you do it Daniel. I have to go talk to her. She just sent me a message to come see her." Jack got up to leave. "And, thanks, Daniel."

* * *

Emmett Bregman caught up with former Vice-President Robert Kinsey outside the Washington Athletic Club. The two had met briefly when Bregman was filming _'Heroes'_ at the SGC. Kinsey wasn't sure he wanted to speak to Bregman, who clearly sided with the Stargate Program and its former command structure. On the other hand, any publicity was good publicity in an election year. 

"Mr. Bregman! Good to see you again." Kinsey offered his hand to the erstwhile journalist. "You did this country a real service with your documentary."

"Why thank you, sir. That's very kind. Well, actually, you had something to do with it if I recall." Both men had a chuckle. Kinsey was fully featured making a policy speech on the film. "Sir, I was wondering, since we have worked together before, if you would consider doing an interview with me again?"

"I might. What did you have in mind?" Kinsey never said yes, until he knew for certain it was good for Robert Kinsey.

"I am doing a Special for CNB on the Stargate Program since it has come out of the closet so to speak. And well, I was hoping to interview you for your perspective on how things have changed?" Emmett spread his hands and widened his eyes in a gesture that said 'pretty please?' Kinsey didn't meet his eyes but looked down at the ground.

"I might. But I would have to see some of the work first. And you would have to guarantee me that my words would not be edited out of context. I want full review of my part." Kinsey knew how things could get all twisted. "Contact my office when you are ready." With that they shook hands and parted. Emmett blew out his cheeks to release tension. He knew he had just scored one.

* * *

In her office on the Starship '_Daniel Jackson,'_ Lady Anna considered her next move. A master chess player thinks seventeen moves ahead. Sometimes, it isn't enough. With the news of the particle tags on herself and her people, she hit a snag in her game plan. If her opposition did these tags, then they had compromised her. Anna figured she was in terrible trouble since her defenses would be known and in what stage of completion they were in. It would be a disaster of monumental proportions. But the problem was how to find out if it were her people or perhaps someone else? 

Sitting in her chair, the only possibility was to ask help from her Matriarch, the leader of her clan. As Matriarch, Princess Ellen had her finger in many pots. She was well over two hundred years old and had the years and experience to access resources even Lady Anna could not. The Matriarch of the Royal Clan was a formidable power. Within the Clan she was known simply as 'Nana.' In all matters internal to the Clan, Nana ruled without question. In those circumstances, even the King had to obey her. And truthfully, what didn't affect the Royal Clan? So it was an effective co-monarchy. But Nana's power was more hidden and subtle, sort of. And today was the day to bring that power to bear.

Anna had covered her tracks knowing it was a short respite before her opposition discovered her location and sent the assassins to Earth. In the meantime, she was racing to complete her plans and lay her traps to discover the instigators. Some of that had been accomplished. More had not.

Lady Anna made the decision to send the doctor who treated Teal'c at the Gamma Site with Teal'c to the Capital to explain the situation to the Princess. It had to be Teal'c since both the usual device and the new one tagged him. A comparison could be done there to find out who used which tag and trace the source. Her information was limited out here in this backwater of the galaxy. But Ellen's was not. For that she needed O'Neill's permission or Teal'c would not go.

Anna finished reviewing her daily dispatch messages. Even under these difficult circumstances, lines of communication had to be kept open. She had several methods. Knowing the changing political map was essential. And, keeping abreast of the military's actions was her mandate from the King. Admiral Zay's reports continued to tell of mounting resistance by the enemy. The Goa'uld and the Wannabe's, their henchmen, were shifting their efforts from production to espionage and sabotage. They were learning to fight back too.

Jack would be interested in the next message. Zay assured her that he was not the one attacking the renegade Jaffa systems out on the Rim. She hoped to have something to tell O'Neill and Bra'tac soon. Zay also told her that a delegation would be ready this week to go to the Jaffa High Council on Dakara as she promised. '_Well, that was one good piece of news I could tell O'Neill.'_ He was beginning to wonder if she were stonewalling him on the issue. But then he worried she was up to no good at every turn.

"Ma'am?" Jack waited for permission to enter her office. She still liked to keep him close by even if she was very angry with him, like today.

Lady Anna watched him come in. It had been a long and awful day. She had been harsh to him. And now she needed a favor. Well, he liked directness. So be it.

O'Neill entered and saluted. No reason to set her off some more over a simple gesture. If he weren't so irritated himself, he wouldn't have minded so much. Jack understood protocol and salutes were better than the bowing and scraping that went on around here. She motioned him closer from behind her desk. After finding out what Maybourne was doing, O'Neill was none too happy with her.

"Yes, General. Please, be seated." Jack looked around and decided to stand. He was unhappy about the entire situation. Anna decided to ignore his pique. "Ok, then, I received word from Admiral Zay in my dispatches. He says he is not attacking any Jaffa positions. He has put Intelligence on the case specifically to answer the question who is doing it. And he says to tell you that our delegation to the Jaffa on Dakara is ready to give them a briefing as we agreed. Please inform Master Bra'tac and arrange for an escort."

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am." O'Neill replied perfunctorily. He considered how to tell her about the situation on the planet.

"General. I would like to send Teal'c to Nana as soon as possible. May I have your permission?"

"You are _ASKING_ me, ma'am?" Jack asked with just enough inflection to convey his dissatisfaction.

"I just did, sir." Anna thought, '_crap here we go with the male wounded feelings.'_

"In that case, no, Ma'am." Jack just waited for the explosion. She only sighed. He could feel her doing it again. He caught himself looking at her...form. Jack averted his eyes.

"I would not ask if it were not dire, sir. The comparison would be easier with him present. I need him to deliver the message. He has come and gone without incident so far. So, it is a natural to send him again. I am hoping to wash his trail again." Anna waited patiently for Jack to process the reasoning. He was a tactician too.

"I regretfully decline, Ma'am. I will not expose a member of my team to such danger. You can send someone else who has also been tagged. Just tag them again with one of your own devices." Jack wasn't going to play nice today. Anna saw his logic but was not pleased. She continued.

"Also, I would like a preliminary review from you concerning our defensive positions in this system. You have spent several days touring the bases and the installations. I want a briefing tomorrow afternoon. Please schedule with my assistant. And, I have received numerous invitations from world leaders. Please have your staff contact the Embassy to devise a schedule and related security. In addition, please coordinate with Col. Maybourne for that security. He has the most up to date information regarding Earth related conspiracies and our countermeasures.

"We need to discuss those 'countermeasures' as you put it. Actually several other issues are on my list, with your permission." Anna gave him her full attention. "Ma'am, the President is seriously upset by the way you handled the suspects today. With all due respect, what the **_HELL_** were you thinking? The President wants you to stop immediately and coordinate through my office if you have **_ANY_** questions about our procedures on Earth. That's what I am here to do. Understand, Ma'am?" He snarled at her. "I must officially protest the actions of Harry Maybourne. You've created an unnecessary situation down there and you should apologize."

"Is that all?" Anna regarded him coolly. '_Primitives, you handle it for them and they complain. You don't and they complain why didn't you do something? Oh let's get this over with,'_ she thought. "And what is the problem according to your leader?

"On our world we have a judicial system that handles these problems very differently from the way you operate. Here if you don't work within the system, then the perpetrators go free to protect the rights of everyone else. Do you see the problem, Ma'am?" Anna considered his words and nodded doubtfully. "You have held yourself up for criticism. And you made no friends down there doing it. What a shocker."

Anna never liked his sarcasm. Jack waited for a sign she understood. She just sighed.

"Ma'am, the outcry down there is unanimous. Every government is upset because you usurped their jurisdiction and offended their sensibilities. And now they think I had a hand in it. They think I gave you this bad advice. I am less effective for you when you do that. Everyone thinks I am compromised. Do you understand?"

"I understand your meaning, General. Thank you. Tell the President we shall handle things differently now that we have your wisdom." She entered some commands into the console.

Jack hesitated about the second part of the message. "The President asks for an apology and an appearance with our media."

"I shall consider it." Anna figured a 'maybe' would hold them off.

Jack was seething. What could she possibly think was accomplished by this arrogant display? Such behavior was not like her. Normally, he knew her as a very controlled and focused individual. She knew what was and was not in her own interest. Lately, she had been acting out. Why?

* * *

Captain Amos considered his problem over the Nuptial Meal. He would be watched. There could be no doubt. Getting to the Stargate would be next to impossible. He was cut off from his ship. These people were not letting him off this rock before the wedding was completed. So how to get the message sent? Someone had to get to Nana and fast, and that someone had to be trustworthy and someone who would not be stopped. Who? 

The meal dragged on and on. Each libation had an interminable toast. Speeches ran on and on. If he were not so upset, he would have fallen asleep. And then someone mentioned the Lady's accomplishment of finding His Honor, Lord General Jack O'Neill and the Holy Mother Planet, Earth. A weight fell off his shoulders. Of course, no one would dare touch O'Neill. And of course he should be present for the occasion. Captain Amos rose to make his own toast to his intended. In it he also praised her foresight for finding His Honor. And then as if by afterthought, he asked her if she would consent to inviting His Honor? The wedding and all the festivities this week would not be complete without him. As a special favor to him, would she consent to send for His Honor at once to bless their union? Such a blessing would be without equal and would show everyone just how honorable her marriage was. Amos knew that it was scandalous that anyone was marrying her. But no one said it to her face.

The reaction was uneven. Those who knew she wasn't the real Anna could not keep the shock off their faces. Those who did not were vociferous in their approval. Demands were chanted to bring His Honor, O'Neill the Great. It was a terrible oversight not to have him here today. There was no way to refuse. The "Lady" issued the command to bring him forth, knowing he could not be found in time. Interesting dilemma solved so she and her conspirators thought.

But the crowd was overjoyed. Someone in the crowd suggested that Amos go himself to offer a personal invitation since the omission today could be considered a social and political slight to the Great Man. Ah, thought Amos, there is someone else who suspects. Then he seconded the idea to his 'Lady.' What could she or anyone say, Except that O'Neill was on a secret mission and could not be diverted from his purpose? And no one bought it. Thank goodness for small favors.

Apparently, there were many who suspected. Someone suggested that Stargate Command on Earth would know how to reach him. Oh yes, there were many who suspected. Being the bridegroom, Amos volunteered to head the delegation as his right. No one could object. But would he make it to the Stargate alive? As if consumed with exuberance, Amos gestured that those who would go with him, leave immediately and escort him to Earth. It was known that a GDO was required, but considering the circumstances, a message could be transmitted and then Earth could send someone to verify them. It was now or never.

* * *

"Colonel Maybourne, a word." Lady Anna commed him as a holograph. He got to his feet and saluted promptly. It was no skin off his nose to make her happy with such a small gesture. '_O'Neill sure solved the problem to all that bowing and scraping by instituting salutes for military personnel. One for Jack,'_ thought Harry. 

"I have been informed that the President, in fact most of the governments of your planet, would prefer that we do not interfere with their incompetence. I have received complaints about our methods." Lady Anna paused and looked at Maybourne standing stiffly at attention. Her Lord General could learn something from this man on that subject.

"Yes, Ma'am. What can I do for you, Ma'am?" Harry sensed another opportunity.

"For the future, coordinate our counter-terrorism measures with Lord O'Neill. I wish to accept certain invitations from planetary leaders. He is in charge of my security. As to the current situation, do not return the fugitives we seek to the authorities on Earth. They have committed crimes against a member of the Royal Family and therefore against His Majesty the King and the Star Commonwealth. We shall deal with them ourselves exclusively. You are charged with that duty. See to it that you act discreetly and make sure that the matter is resolved quickly. But do not retrieve those we have already sent back. Should they be released, retrieve them later and quietly. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My pleasure, Ma'am. And may I say that you are wise to be so discreet and yet responsive to the peoples of Earth?" Harry knew how to lick some boot. Especially boot that could kick him back to that hick planet he was so desperate to escape. Harry breathed a sigh. This assignment was so much easier than it used to be now that he had all her equipment and personnel. It was nice to report directly to the boss.

* * *

On Capitol Hill that afternoon, Administrative Assistants (AA) and Legislative Assistants (LA) ran themselves ragged to drop a motherhood bill in the House by the next day to cover Terrorism in Outer Space. After all, who would want terrorism in Outer Space? They were talking Motherhood and Apple Pie. To file or introduce a bill in the House, the signed text is left in the "hopper," a wooden box sitting to the left side of the Speaker's rostrum. In the Senate, bills are handed to the Bill Clerk seated at the front of the chamber. 

The Chairman of the Senate Appropriations Committee that oversaw Stargate Command's budgets was Senator Fisher. He did not want to be caught looking unresponsive to the public outcry, if there would be one. Senator Fisher's LA told the Bill Clerk to stay overtime. Working in such a rush, the best that could be put together was some mangy dog legislation that would die in committee. The work was so bad that it had more flaws than a dog had fleas. But Senator Fisher got it in by the close of business so it was good for a sound bite on the evening news. Senator Fisher knew how to play that game. The Anti-Terrorism In Outer Space Bill was mother's milk. It was an election year after all.

* * *

As General O'Neill stood in Anna's office, his phone rang. Jack answered it to discover it was Landry. After listening to the whole thing, Jack knew something was wrong. He was angry and that was wrong. Why should he care? Jack turned around and approached Anna. Jack kept thinking about what Daniel had said. He was compromised. And she did it. No amount of excuses could say that his distraction was normal. Even if the tags were not her doing, and he still was not so sure, then how to explain his attraction, no obsession with her? She must have arranged that too. But having his loyalty questioned was too much. Having his Commander-in-Chief question his loyalty was the ultimate slap in the face. It was unthinkable. Yet, it was the case. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. '_Here we go again,'_ he thought. 

"Ma'am." Jack glanced over at Anna working at her console. She looked up. "Um, Ma'am," Jack began uncertainly. She just looked at him waiting casually. General Landry just called me. It seems there are some visitors at the SGC. Ever heard of someone called Captain Amos?"

"Yes, he is the commander of my personal yacht. Why?" Anna was sincerely perplexed.

"He's at the SGC with some other folks. Seems he is here to invite me to his wedding...to you." Jack raised his eyebrows, stuck his hands in his pockets and gave her the look.

"Amos? What is wrong with that man? He knows that this could not possibly be true. I wouldn't marry anyone like him. And he knows that it would take someone much more exalted to make that invitation to you." Anna huffed.

'_What a drama queen,_' thought Jack. And all of a sudden a horrible thought occurred to him. "Ma'am, this is off the record," Jack waited for her to nod yes and turn off the security recorder. "As your security advisor, I can't help but notice that you would never have reacted as you just did. All my instincts are telling me that Amos is bringing you some of the most critical news you have been expecting for the last couple of months. Your instincts seem to be silent. Something is wrong. Something's been wrong for a while."

The reaction on Anna's face was completely unexpected. She looked like she was about to explode and then she stopped herself. "How long have you noticed?"

"Since just before we came back to Earth. I recommend that we work together to figure out what is causing you to behave so unusually." Jack paused a moment and said, "I haven't acted like myself since we returned." Jack knew he found the problem. His irritability with her and her erratic decisions were signs.

"You may be right. We need to talk to the doctors." Lady Anna commed the medical center immediately.

* * *

Teal'c went outside to get some exercise and relax. Looking around the outside of the base on the Gamma site he saw a pleasant vista. It was a green universe, as O'Neill liked to say. 

Sam came out for a while too. Being cooped up inside underground bases and on board starships gave her cabin fever. She really needed some fresh air. "So Teal'c, what do you think about these tags?" He only raised an eyebrow. "I mean, do you think Lady Anna is behind all of it?" They walked on in silence for a while.

"I am not sure. I am grateful to her for saving my life. She put herself at risk for me. If her assassins could have traced me, her life would be forfeit." Teal'c knew Sam really disliked Lady Anna. "You do not approve of her?"

"No, she's up to something." Sam wanted to know. "Look, I know what the General does is his business, but, there are just so many questions." Sam looked down to hide her hurt. "I just don't like her and I don't trust her."

"You think that she has an ulterior motive for spending so much time with O'Neill." He said as a statement more than a question. Sam felt uncomfortable and looked away. "She may have. But her logic is sound. She has many enemies. O'Neill is not one of them. She feels safe with him."

"I don't buy it, Teal'c. She has all those defensive systems, so many people, and 'toys' as the General puts it. Why does she need him too?" Sam stuck her hands in her pockets for warmth. The planet was in late spring and the suns were setting. It got cool in the late afternoon. "And I don't like how she drags him around and puts him on display." Sam was good and irritated. "Why does she want him around so much?"

"She is a very complex strategist, Colonel Carter. I know you do not like her, but you could learn a lot from her tactics." Teal'c stopped and sat on a rock.

"What tactics? She bullies him with all her protocol. She tempts the President with all her gifts." Sam blew out her cheeks to calm down. "She makes Jack bow and scrape to her. I can't stand it. It's just, well it's just wrong."

"Lady Anna insists on protocol just as you do, just as O'Neill does with his subordinates. You salute. You stand up when a general enters a room or leaves. These are signs of respect." Teal'c smiled again.

Carter zipped up her jacket. "But I don't like how she treats the General. It's, it's disgusting. More than that, I can't see that he has actually 'done' anything significant for her. So why does she still want him around?"

"O'Neill has given her a great deal. He has given her the way to make her policies happen against tremendous opposition. Through him, she has stopped the rise of the Goa'uld for a time." Teal'c looked at Sam. She really hated the Lady. "And O'Neill has given her and her people hope. It is a great gift."

"No disrespect to the General, but what they play up was done by us as a team. We are the ones who made all those things happen, you, Daniel, Dad, General Hammond, and me. Dad and I blew up that sun. I figured out how to disengage the black hole. I made the Gate operate without a DHD. Jack just says, 'Carter, fix the engines.' Every time he needs some engineering, I do it. 'Carter, open the doors.' 'Carter, what does it mean?' I even invented the particle accelerator so you could dig through to the Edora Stargate and rescue him. Most of the time he didn't even understand what was being done for him."

"Perhaps." Teal'c tried to formulate his response. "Colonel Carter, there is much more to command than doing any specific task. It is not necessary to know how to do everything. It is necessary to recognize those who can and enable them to do it and get them to do it as a team. Very few people, Jaffa or human, or even Goa'uld, know how to do that."

"But General Hammond knows that much better than General O'Neill or this woman. My father was better at it." Sam just couldn't let it go. "She tries to motivate with some trumped up image of Jack."

"I disagree. She built a military from nothing. It is a great accomplishment." Teal'c smiled at her and waited for her to understand him. "Colonel Carter, O'Neill and Lady Anna are great leaders. They know how to motivate people around them. Lady Anna turned a whole society around. Most impressive."

"Yes, but let's face it, Jack was a fish out of water running the SGC. He got promoted to get him out of the SGC. It was a reward for the defeat of the Goa'uld. He did an okay job, but he was no General Hammond." Sam huffed and huddled a little in the chill air. "And, she is so pompous, why would anyone follow her?"

"A good leader knows how to bring out the best in his people. He lets them do their job to the best of their abilities, like O'Neill does with you. A bad leader quashes the spirit of his subordinates and manages the small details." Teal'c eyed Carter. "O'Neill was in fact letting you do your jobs, only intervening when you went off on a tangent."

"We learned all that in Officer Training Classes. We learned to delegate and not to micro-manage our subordinates." Carter reflected on the situation with O'Neill. "Are you saying that General O'Neill did that with us? He seemed so re-active not active. I just thought he was going along with the flow until he got lucky and found the right opportunity."

"O'Neill and this woman see the goal, not the small tasks." Teal'c nodded and smiled back at her. "Very few people can even imagine the bigger picture, much less devise a way to make it happen. Getting many people to work toward the success of the bigger picture is very difficult. If it were easy, there would be more generals."

"Jack would rather be out in the field. And now he has the chance again with this alien. She is using him and he lets her because he hates being behind a desk." Sam would not be appeased.

"You underestimate them both. Both have the vision and the courage to see not what is but what could be." Teal'c got up. "Lady Anna does not concern herself with today or tomorrow or next year, only with many decades, perhaps centuries. Such a leader is rare and valuable."

"You really believe that?" Sam wondered aloud. "But what about Jack?"

"I believe O'Neill suspects or he would not waste his time. But he is naturally suspicious. He and the President are the only ones who can imagine what she has to offer. That is why the President sent so many experts to her, why he harbors her." Teal'c shook his head in wonder. "But the President has treated her badly. She has the patience of a Jaffa."

"How do you know her vision is not to conquer us?" Sam was curious. Teal'c had never before discussed leadership issues with her.

Teal'c thought a moment. How to make her understand he wondered. She hated the woman too much. "I have listened to her words. I have observed what she has built. I have learned about her society. It does not seem that anyone here has listened or learned, except for O'Neill. He sees the possibilities. The rest are too afraid." Sam had never heard Teal'c speak so long or so well about anything. His admiration for this woman must be immense.

* * *

"Right, okay. Got it." Jack hung up with Landry. He and Lady Anna were in the Medical Bay on the starship '_Daniel Jackson.'_ "Seems your boy managed to get away from the group and speak directly to Landry. He believes that your double is trying to replace you and that the conspiracy goes way up high in your clan. He needs to hear from you that you are fine and that he is correct." 

"Well, that sounds more like the Captain. Besides, I know him. To be certain, I want him to have a medical scan." Anna got up from the medical table.

"Already done at the SGC by the medtechs there. The results have been sent here for comparison. I am having him transferred elsewhere off the base to a secure location where we can talk. With these tags, you could be detected if you go to the SGC. And, there is still the possibility he is a zatarc or is controlled by nishta."

"I understand that a zatarc is someone who is mind-controlled by Goa'uld pre-programming, Jack. But what is this nishta?"

"Nishta is an organism Goa'ulds secret. It's delivered by exhaling then it infects your body to make you controllable. So I want you come but stay at a distance. I don't want to trigger a zatarc situation or get you infected. If he is a good guy, we can go through with the charade about being off world. No sense in the bad guys knowing we are on Earth." Jack buttoned up his jacket after the examination.

Anna addressed the chief doctor. "Have a medtech accompany us to scan Captain Amos' DNA to identify him. I expect your report the instant the tests are done. Lord O'Neill's baseline data is available to us from the Pentagon. Please, avoid the SGC for now." With that, Anna and Jack disappeared to the planet.

They reappeared at the Air Force Hospital in Colorado Springs. In the room secured for their arrival, Anna looked around and smelled the chemical hospital smells. She wrinkled her nose.

"What?" Jack noticed.

"Oh, I forgot to take my nasal desensitizer. The smells are very strong here." Anna spoke into the computer softly and a medtech appeared with the medicine. Jack watched intently. She seemed to get immediate relief.

"Nasal desensitizer?" O'Neill and the Chief Medical Officer were curious. Dr. Lam held out her hand to sniff the drug.

"Yes, I have an acute sense of smell. It's part of the DNA manipulation heightening our sense of smell, hearing, and taste." Anna nonchalantly looked at the Spartan conference room. '_It is so sad that they had to live like this,'_ she thought.

"Are you saying that you have to do this just to be around us?" Jack knew he spent a lot of time with her in close quarters. The effects of the tag or whatever it was were more pronounced in close quarters. "What about around me? Do you have to do that around me?"

"Oh, no, My Lord General. I never meant to suggest that you were offensive to me in any way. Quite the contrary, I enjoy being with you. This has more to do with high levels of chemicals in this building. Could we go outside, perhaps?" Anna was still suffering and made a motion to exit.

"Wait just a moment, so you don't normally do this around me?" Jack knew he was on to something.

"No, not just for you. Actually you are the one person who is most pleasing of anyone on this planet." Lady Anna offered him a smile and a nod to be polite and gracious. And then it hit her. She walked up to him and sniffed. Something made her feel good. Better than good. "Let's go outside a moment away from these chemicals while we wait." She took his arm. He did not object.

Before going outside, the staff brought big overcoats and a blanket to them. Once outside they walked a piece away from the others to a bench and sat down. Colorado Springs in December is quite cold. Snow was on the ground. Anna moved closer to O'Neill to take advantage of his body heat. Anna regarded him a moment more and moved closer. "Jack, I think I have figured something out."

"What?"

"Jack, you smell really good to me. I mean really good."

"Well, thank you ma'am." He smiled a small smile.

"No, I mean unusually good." Anna couldn't help moving closer. He noticed. A small breeze blew her scent towards him. He caught himself staring at her. She smelled so good. Actually, he remembered thinking that very thought many times. Jack leaned over and sniffed at her head. '_Wow, she smelled good. She looked good too. And she seemed so gentle and soft.'_ He wanted, what did he want to say? There was something, it was on the tip of his tongue. He was completely distracted. So was she. Anna blew on her hands to warm them. Jack took her hands in his to warm them up.

"Do you see that, Dr. Lam?" The medtech indicated the two on the bench enthralled with each other. "Our Lady and Our Lord General are in love. We are surely blessed by God himself." He smiled broadly. Dr. Lam had other ideas. She walked over to the two.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but we have a problem." They hardly reacted to her. "Sir, General O'Neill." Dr. Lam watched him react in irritation at being disturbed.

"What?" Jack was totally confused.

"Sir, what are you doing?" O'Neill could not answer her. He didn't know. He looked up at her with a blank look. Anna was equally oblivious.

"What?"

"Sir, I think I know a side effect of this tag. You asked me if I knew how someone or something could be affecting your judgment." Dr. Lam had to call his name again. "General O'Neill, I said I know a side effect of this tag. Look at the two of you."

"Dr. Lam, really, you should not interrupt us when we are conferring together. You will please refrain." Anna was at her imperious self, getting good and irritated. And then she realized what the doctor had said. She looked at Jack who looked at both of them in his confusion.

"What?"

"Sense of smell, sir. You two are reacting to smells. It's some weird side effect of the tags." Dr. Lam indicated they were sitting very close. "See how you are close together. We've been watching you have quite a reaction to each other since she sprayed her nose."

"I think that's it, Jack. She's right." Anna moved a little away. Jack felt uncomfortable with that movement.

"Sir, smell is one of the most profound triggers in the human mind. Certain smells can cause people to remember long lost childhood memories." Dr. Lam waited for them to focus. They were trying hard. It seemed difficult. "And, we know that a person's scent is linked to their immune system. People are attracted to other people who have a different or complimentary immune system, not to people with the same. These scents are located on the face or on the hands." She pointed to Anna's hands still inside Jack's.

Anna and Jack just looked at each other with surprise. Then they waited for Dr. Lam to continue. Then they realized they were holding hands and let go.

"When we speak of two people having chemistry together, it is literally true. Biologically, it makes the species stronger to cross breed different immunities not the same. Also, scent is an indication of health. The sense of smell is a key component in deciding who will be our mate. Females tend to find the healthiest male specimens to produce the most viable children who have strongest immune systems." Dr. Lam stepped back. "We have discovered that the brain processes the information in the frontal cortex. And we have recently discovered that humans have tiny vomeronasal organ (VNO) receptor pits inside their noses at the septum about an inch inside. When the receptors react, the person doesn't consciously think about it. A person just gets a feeling of well being if she gets the right smell or is put off by the wrong one. You two probably don't even realize what you are doing."

"But what do we do about it, doctor?" General O'Neill was losing patience. This explanation was as long as one of Carter's.

"I believe this tag or whatever it is, causes you both to have this extreme reaction to one another. Sir, I'm just guessing, but the use of the nasal desensitizer allows her to exclude conflicting scents and just concentrate on yours. You aren't using it but you are male so it works differently for you. Tests have shown that males react to smells differently than females but not too differently. The key here is finding the way to remove the tag or discovering the mechanism at work to defeat it."

"Let's go inside, it's cold and we need to look into this more." Anna said to Jack. Jack stood up fighting the urge to put his arm around her and keep her close. Oh yeah, something weird was going on here. And for once she didn't seem to be the culprit. What a shocker.

* * *

Sources: 

Smell and human attraction: Psychology Today

Isotopes: Wikipedia/isotopes

Patriot Act: Wikipedia/USA Patriot Act

European Judicial System:

wikipedia/International Court of Justic

wikipedia/europol

wikipedia/Interpol

europa.eu.int/institutions/court

europa.eu.int/institution/jha

europol.eu.int/

"Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. 


	12. Sights and Smells

Stargate Revealed: Politics & Power 12  
by livi2jack

Summary: Jack's obsession with the Lady gets an explanation. Anna gets disturbing news from home. Jack and Anna regroup. Jack's clone searches for a life. What does he find?

Rating: Teens +

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine+  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 717 Heroes, Part 1, 718 Heroes, Part 2, 720 Inauguration, 814 Full Alert, 903 Origin  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Jack's clone, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, Carolyn Lam, George Hammond  
Pairings: Jack/Other

Spoilers for S9+ and related.

**Author Notes**: I would like to point out that there are many Earth based societies that still have a code of politeness not customary to most in the Western world. Some societies such as the Japanese have very ritualized forms of greetings including bows. These bows carry great significance. Bows differ according to who is giving and who is receiving the bow. Even bows between men and women are different. In my story, the Commonwealth is an extreme example of this type of cultural imperative. And it wears on Jack's patience. His refusal wears on hers.

I would also like to remind the reader that a leader is respected in large measure because he or she represents a large body of people. Anna represents a people six times the size of the entire population of Earth. Jack is not her equal. Even in the US Military structure he is a two-star general not a 4-star general. Both are below the President. The President is representing the 6 billion people of Earth to her.

Sequel to Stargate Revealed

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sights and Smells **

* * *

Captain Amos climbed down from a primitive transportation unit. The jolting ride over nearly non-existent roads was tedious. The company was worse. And he had to wear roughly constructed coarse cloth clothing. The smells from inside the passenger compartment could take down a horse. '_Didn't these primitives ever bathe?'_ He regretted not having more nasal desensitizer. But the smell coming from the boots of the large man in front of him convinced Amos the man had a cheese factory in there. Thank goodness they were outside, finally. It was winter. Snow covered the ground in lumps with dingy black and grey chunks at the curb. The smells from the exhaust of the transportation unit were positively poisonous. '_How do primitives live like this?'_

One of the men gestured for Amos to enter the building with all the glass windows. It was probably glass. These people could not possibly know how to fabricate white sapphire panes that large. But the men were being nice, he supposed. The door was opened for him. He took a step inward and gagged. The intense smell of chemicals and putrefaction made him want to retch. He turned to exit and bumped up against the big guard. There was utter confusion as he pushed his way out only to find himself in by a round moving doorway. '_Ok, how did that happen?'_ And then he did lose his lunch in the nearest tubular container. Personnel came running towards him. Amos looked around wondering whom they were trying to see. Someone grabbed his arm and spoke. The people in white smocks were trying to ask him something. The buzzing in his ears got louder. He passed out.

* * *

"Okay, we move them outta here." Jack ordered the SFs hovering in the hallway. "Let's take them to Peterson Air Force Base. Call local authorities and clear the roads. We don't need any accidents." Jack got on the phone to Landry to set up the new venue. Clearly, the aliens could not cope with the hospital environment. Jack wanted to keep Anna away from the SGC lest the visiting aliens know she was on Earth. So, the closest Air Force facility was the hospital. Unfortunately, the hospital smell was making them sick. Anna was pure white and her medtech would not let her take any more of the nasal desensitizer. So she waited outside. 

"My Lord General, I was wondering," Anna came up to him and touched his arm for attention. He hung up the phone and waited. "I was just thinking that Amos can't be a zatarc because, well, look at him." She pointed to the unconscious figure on the gurney. A zatarc was a human assassin secretly conditioned by the Goa'uld to act under a very specific set of circumstances. Since a zatarc had no idea he was a zatarc, only the Tok'ra zatarc detector could help and only if you could narrow down the time frame. That would not help in this situation since it would take forever to review the years in a person's life necessary to come even close.

"So, your point, ma'am?" Jack was all business now. He waved the medical personnel over to the waiting truck. They pushed the gurney as far as they could in the ice-covered walkway. "And get someone out here to shovel this walkway. It's a damn death trap." Air Force personnel went running for shovels.

"General O'Neill, please, let's just be civilized and go to a nice building such as, maybe, a museum or a library." Anna was shivering. She did not have a hat or gloves. "Or maybe a heated vehicle?" He had to admit that would make sense. There was the Sand Creek library branch on South Academy Boulevard in one direction and Ft. Carson in the other. Jack opted for Ft. Carson. He had an aide call ahead for the base commander's briefing room to be set up.

"Thank you, Jack. And, may I ask another favor, please?" Anna was starting to shake with the cold. "I am not clothed properly. I would like to return to the ship for a few moments to change." He looked at her and held up 5 fingers. Both understood; it would take ten.

The medtech injected something into Captain Amos. He seemed to revive a bit and looked around. Then he realized he was cold. Blankets were brought but he couldn't stand the smell. In frustration, Jack put him in a doctor's car and turned up the heat. It took a while. Amos found the smells in the car borderline tolerable, so he rolled down the window.

"Are they serious?" Jack asked Dr. Lam. "Do we stink that much?"

"I don't know. Probably." She shook her head and said, "They have manipulated their DNA so that their senses are more acute. This is the downside of better sense of smell. Hospital smells are probably intense for them. Think about how you feel when someone doesn't wear deodorant in a foreign country, or think about the smells in a meat market in the Third World or on some primitive planet. It's probably like that for them."

'_The fun never stops with her.'_ Jack spread his hands out in frustration. How did she survive his cabin? That nasal stuff must work pretty well. Or, she thinks I smell that good. The tags must be really powerful if she didn't react like this turkey. The man in the car was holding his handkerchief across his nose. She was taking too long. '_Gaaaa!'_ She was an infuriating woman.

Anna beamed down in plain view causing Jack to startle. "Would you please not do that again in public?" He growled at her. She looked contrite.

'He _didn't need to yell at me. I'm trying to be good. It is just so impossible to please that man.'_

Jack looked down at her. She was too close. He was getting distracted again.

"Just, go stand over there, please, ma'am. It's happening again." Anna looked distracted herself.

"What? Where? Oh, right. Sorry, My Lord General." Anna trudged over to a parked vehicle. At least now she was dressed properly. Amos saw his Lady from the car. Once the Captain saw her and made himself get out. He knelt before her. They spoke for a few minutes before Jack saw what was happening.

'_Jeez, even in the damn snow? If that was what she thought I should have been doing this whole time she was cracked.'_ Jack just turned his back so he wouldn't get more irritated watching it.

* * *

"So these Commonwealth aliens came through the Gate this afternoon. You should have seen them. They know how to dress, NOT. I mean it was so gaudy. They would look great at Mardi Gras or a costume party," snickered the lieutenant to a captain. 

"What did they want?" The captain was mildly amused. Aliens, so what's new? They were all weird.

"They said that Lady Anna will get married and they were there to talk to O'Neill about it. Seems he's involved somehow." Both officers smiled gleefully. And then they saw Lt. Col. Samantha Carter. She overheard everything. And she was in shock. Uh oh.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Sam barked at her. "Repeat that for me."

"Um, ma'am, well, I was saying to the Captain that aliens have come to the SGC with a wedding announcement for General O'Neill and Lady Anna. There's a whole mess of them there and they are all decked out, over the top kind of stuff, ma'am." The lieutenant had never seen Carter angry. She blanched. The Captain knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Now, I don't want you to ever repeat anything you hear at the SGC unless you are told to repeat it and to whom you should repeat it. **_UNDERSTOOD?"_** Sam knew loose lips sink ships as they used to say. The young officer was ashamed of herself and rightly so, thought Sam. "Consider yourself on report. Dismissed both of you. Back to work." Sam stalked off to get Teal'c.

Sam and Teal'c returned to the SGC that Monday evening. Nothing more could be done with testing. Both had had enough of the Gamma Site. And since everyone at the SGC was tagged too, what difference did it make anymore who was where? At least this time they didn't have to go through the medical checks because they arrived from the Gamma Site. Mitchell was still there laid up with his cold.

A few minutes later, Sam was on the phone to O'Neill from her office with the door closed. "I don't care, Jack. Enough's enough. I have eyes. Ya sure you betcha. Do whatever you please. Count me out." She hung up. And then she heaved a book across the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the alien delegation waited expectantly to hear from their Lord General, O'Neill the Great. The wedding party assembled in the Gateroom control area, while the technicians dialed up the planet where O'Neill was on official business, or so they thought. Actually, Jack was in Ft. Carson broadcasting back to the SGC. He didn't want them to know he was on Earth with Anna. Not yet, anyway. 

"Yes, General Landry. Well that's mighty nice of them. I'll have to think about it. There's a few pressing matters here. One week you say?" O'Neill's voice seemed to come through the open wormhole into the base com system. The bridegroom and his minions listened with disappointment. "I'm not sure. But, hey, tell her congratulations for me, will ya? O'Neill out." The wormhole disengaged.

"He's not coming?" One of the minions dressed in bright blue wondered? "He must be really angry we did not invite him to the ceremony today." She looked upset. Another woman's face showed rivulets of tears. Several of the men shifted uncomfortably.

"Now he didn't say that. He said he had to check. I'm sure we can get this straightened out." General Landry ushered the delegation down to the Gate room floor. The wormhole engaged and the group marched dejectedly up the ramp. Captain Amos turned to make his good-bye respects after the rest of them. Landry could see the gratitude in his eyes for an instant and it was gone. Too much was at stake to show more.

* * *

"Well, that answers a few questions, now doesn't it ma'am?" Jack was on edge. The briefing room in Ft. Carson was overly warm and stuffy. Finding out someone had messed with him and Lady Anna was unsettling. Knowing the tags somehow made them attracted to each other was worse. Well, that would explain why they couldn't let each other go too far away. It was such a personal violation, however unintended. Or was it unintended? 

Anna looked up at him absolutely miserable. Finding out her best friend and confidante, Lady Janelle had betrayed her was an overwhelming loss. Anna didn't know how to process that thought. And the idea one of her own clan elders played a part was frightening. It raised too many unpleasant possibilities.

"Jack, the problem is larger than you realize. I am in serious trouble." Anna turned away. She composed herself and began again. "Please, My Lord General, let us speak a while in private. She indicated a chair. He reluctantly sat. "I realize that my situation does not seem to involve you. But I assure you it does. For that reason, I shall ask you to forebear and hear my thoughts." Anna looked to see if Jack had the patience. Not really, she saw. Anna sighed. "I think that we should eat. Both of us are tired from a long and challenging day. I need a break." Now that was something Jack could understand.

"Okay, I'm hungry. Call up something and let's have it." He crossed his legs waiting. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the same chair on a patio at her tropical beach house. He jumped up and looked around. "Don't do that without some warning. I'm tired of it. Ack! And another thing, ask me before you do it. I may want to go someplace else, ever think of that?"

Jack spoke into the computer and she found herself in Colorado Springs at O'Malley's steakhouse. "Now, let's eat." He led the way to the hostess and got them seated right away. "I'll have a porterhouse with a baked potato, loaded, and a salad, with a beer." He looked over at her and thought it over. She had no idea what to do. "The lady will have a filet, a baked potato, everything on the side, a salad with vinaigrette, me too by the way, and a beer. Oh and two shooters of tequila." The waitress moved away. He regarded her and waited for the explosion. There was none. She was being a good girl tonight, for a change.

"So how come you don't wrinkle your nose, ma'am? The place is full of smells." He was suspicious. "Actually, I got to wondering about this whole smell thing. If everyone else is tagged, then why don't they act so, so, well, you know?" He leaned back as the beers arrived. "Because, I just spoke to Colonel Carter and she had a few observations on that point."

Anna did not know what to say. She thought some more and had no conclusion. So she took her mug, shrugged, and drank. The tequila went down in one shot. The salads arrived. Anna watched what Jack did and emulated it. "Food here is so tasty, Jack. What do you call this?" She picked up a plump cherry tomato on her fork and held it up.

"Tomato." Jack went back to eating. The bread arrived with real butter. O'Malley's knew its clientele. He took the basket, offered her some, and then took himself. '_That's manners, you impossible woman.'_ He went back to his food.

"What's this? It's so good." Anna held up a broccoli floret with cheese sauce and got her answer. Then she watched him go at it. He was hungry. Never try to deal with a hungry man, she reminded herself. What was it she used to joke? The way to manage a man was with food and sex? Well, these people sure got the food right. It presented some exchange possibilities. The rest of the food came. Anna's eyes grew wide. She never saw a potato all in one piece. Sure there were mashed potatoes at the President's palace but she didn't actually see one. So she watched Jack and did the same.

"Whoops, no you can't have that." He took away the bacon bits. Her eyes asked him why. "Because, just because, you don't want to know." He dumped them on his potato. That ended the discussion. He wasn't interested in a discussion of cross-cultural issues just now. They ate in silence. It was too much food. Anna put her implements down and waited for him to finish.

Anna looked around at the setting and the people. The place reminded her of that restaurant out in the Eleira cluster where the people ate great quantities of roasted meat from that strange animal. This was much better and cleaner. It also helped that the women didn't have to eat from the men's platters. There, each man handed the food off to the woman of choice. It was some sort of ownership gesture. Oh how she missed the simpler days of being a starship captain. All those wonderful adventures, she thought about them and grew sad. When the children were older, the family would go with her. But that was a long time ago. She missed him. Looking at Jack she wondered what his wife was like and why he didn't remarry and have kids. He was a fine healthy man. It was curious.

Jack finished and called for two coffees and dessert. He ordered a hot fudge brownie and ice cream for her and apple pie for himself. The General sat back and felt better. At least this woman didn't natter at him over his food. Carter did that and he had to tune her out. It wasn't that he minded the prattling; he just didn't want it over his food. Jack wondered what she was doing, and then dismissed the thought. She'd get over it. Now what to do about this one? He calmly regarded her and considered his options. She was lost in thought about something sad. Strange, she just didn't care what he saw on her face. Daniel was right. They were both compromised.

"What?" Jack asked her softly. The desserts arrived. Her eyes widened in delight. It smelled so good. She bent down to smell it better. Good choice, thought Jack. We have a chocoholic. Can do. Anna smiled up at him.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you Jack, dinner was good." She concentrated on her first forkful of gooey delight.

"It was nothing. Any ideas about what next?" He wondered at her ability to trust him like this. She didn't hesitate over any of the food, the setting, being alone without guards, nothing. "Ma'am, I have to ask you, how are you so at ease without your guards and without all those sycophants around you? Aren't you worried about being here alone with just me and a few of your 'toys'?"

Anna finished a mouthful. "No. I'm not. You wouldn't take me anywhere dangerous. I trust your judgment." She picked at her plate. "Maybe that's what I wanted you to do with me back home. Just let it happen and enjoy it. But you were too busy worrying about it all and fighting me." She stabbed her cake and took some more. "I never intended to make you that unhappy. I'm sorry you hated being there so much." Anna sighed over the chocolate mess in front of her. This was just so good. "But it was necessary to have you come to us. A lot of good came out of it." Anna paused and said, "Thank you." He gave her a short nod.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad, well except for the night you locked me up in the pokey, for my own protection of course," he snarked at her. "So, now what? You folks have any idea how to fix this?" She shook her head no. "Great. Are we supposed to just run around like this for the rest of our lives?" Anna sat back and sadly considered his words.

"I don't think that will be very long for me. Maybe it will end for you when I am gone." Anna sighed. She gave him a small rueful smile.

"Aw crap, I don't want to hear it, not from you. Knock it off." He motioned for a refill of hot coffee. "I want to hear what you are going to do about it."

"I don't know. You raised a good question. Why are we the only two who seem to be affected this much?" Anna took a sip of the coffee and added more cream and sugar. Jack watched her and then realized his mistake. He reached over and took it away from her. She almost objected. Instead, she just waited for an answer.

"Been down this road before. You've had enough sugar, caffeine, and booze. Remember the last time?" Jack referred to the night at his cabin five days ago when she wigged out after another dose of the same combination. Aliens just couldn't handle sugar and caffeine. None of them had it on their planets. Sure they had honey, some of them, but not refined sugar. Caffeine was nonexistent. Together with the booze it was the recipe for disaster. He handed the cup over to the waitress passing by. "Not gonna watch you do that again, Snookums." He said sarcastically. She giggled. And then he laughed a bit too. "Hand the rest of it over, not taking any chances." He used his hand to gesture to her dessert. She gave it up only reluctantly. "Good girl."

* * *

The CNB lead at the top of the Monday night news hour was the report of Major General Jack O'Neill out on a "date" with the lady alien. Amateur video feed of the two sitting and enjoying their dinners was broadcast to the whole planet. There was even a sound bite with him calling her the endearing term, 'snookums.' Investigative journalism didn't get more timely. What a scoop! 

O'Malley's never had such good advertising. It was booked for the rest of the year. The World Famous logo was replaced with Famous Galaxy wide. They even changed the menu to read, 'Alien's Choice Filet with the best baked potato in the Universe. And the brownie dessert was renamed the 'Lady Anna Delight.'

The President held his head in his hands. Didn't this guy have any sense left at all?

After seeing the broadcast at home, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter went to work on her front door lock, changing it.

Robert Kinsey wished he had been there to poison it. Now that was an idea. He made a phone call.

The President of Russia changed the reception menu to include baked potatoes instead of boiled.

The Chinese President snorted and knew she would have preferred the civilized cooking in China better. Look she hardly touched her food. Everyone knew the best chefs were Chinese. He made a note to find out how to cook snookums.

Bobby Flay asked to do a special at O'Malley's to showcase how they barbecued steaks fit for an alien queen. Emeril did a whole show on how to choose a good cut of meat for the barbecue. O'Malley's meat supplier sat at the counter to help with the explanation. His sales sky rocketed. No pun. And, the Iron Chef show used cherry tomatoes as the Secret Ingredient that week. The Beef Industry ran ads showing cows on their way to outer space, with the voice over saying, "Beef. It's what's for dinner all over the Milky Way."

The Germans sent a shipment of beers to the Commonwealth Embassy in Washington.

The Broccoli Growers Association loaded up a dozen 18-wheeler freight trucks and sent them to Washington. The trucks paraded around the Mall and up Massachusetts Avenue to deliver the best broccoli in the universe to the Embassy. So much for President Bush senior when he said now he was president and so he didn't have to eat his broccoli. The queen of the universe liked broccoli. They were revenged.

The British Press decried the Americans as bloody pikers for making the woman pay for her own meal.

The French were aghast at the shabby cuisine offered to her. There was no sauce. Mon Dieu! It should have been FRENCH!

* * *

The waitress brought the check. Jack reached into his pocket for his wallet. Anna held out something to him. He hesitated and then reached over to see what it was. His expression was one of surprise. He just snorted a laugh and tossed her credit card on the bill tray. Why the hell not? So, she had figured out all that too. 

"Sweet." He picked it up and looked at it again. "Naquadah level? Oh isn't that special?" Jack shook his head and tossed his own down, too. "So, it's true. You've got your own stash here?" Anna looked confused. "Money, you've got your own money."

"Sure, you don't think I could come here as a charity case, do you?" Anna looked around wanting to go. "Why are you using your card? I've got it."

"Can't, it's government regulations. I can't accept the gift of even a meal." Jack motioned for another re-fill of coffee. Anna snorted in disbelief. "So how much have you got, I mean so far? Enquiring minds want to know." Jack handed the bill tray to the waitress, telling her to split it. "And what are you planning to do with it?"

"I don't know how much exactly. But it's enough to provide for me. What I plan to do with it? Well, you wanted me to develop Earth, didn't you? I have to start somewhere. I needed capital to invest." Anna looked him in the eye. "What? You thought this was a not for profit venture?" She saw his surprise. "What's the problem, now Jack?"

"You are really something, lady. You come here as the woman in distress. We open our arms and take you in. Now we find out you are buying up everything right under our noses and what's worse, you are putting in some pretty heavy duty equipment out there." Jack leaned in and narrowed his eyes. His fingers lightly tapped the table. "You talk about not conquering us and not stealing our world, but you are well on your way to taking over this whole solar system. What is that?" Anna was ready to explode. The waitress came back with the printouts. Jack pointed at Anna to take hers. She did, signed, and handed it back, leaving a very generous tip. Jack saw her do it like a pro. "Done this before I take it? What, you go out and party behind my back and I am supposed to be your security chief?"

"Oh, stop it Jack. You think this is the first undeveloped planet I ever visited? And don't think what you have here is so complicated I couldn't figure it out. I have been to more worlds than you and more partially developed ones at that." Anna replaced her credit card in her wallet. "And don't get on your high horse to me. I've read your files. You have negotiated some pretty 'sweet' deals, as you put it, for lots of things primitives don't value and you do. How about the naquadah on Edora? Or, the trinium on..." Jack interrupted shushing her. "Ok, not here, but we aren't finished. So you 'knock it off, pal.' Anna was getting irritated again. "We done here, General?" She got up and put on her coat and hat. He did the same and gestured to walk her out. He was seething again, mostly because she was right. They got as far as the parking lot when he stopped and confronted her again.

"What are you going to do with it all, Anna? Don't you have enough by now? Or is it just a game to you?" He saw she was cold. He didn't care. But he was cold so he spoke to the computer and they wound up back at his cabin in Minnesota. 'Forget the tropics, I like it here,' he decided. He spoke to the computer to turn on the perimeter defenses. "Those still work?" She nodded. He turned on the lights and started on the fireplace. "How come I can make the computer take you with me? That's a security flaw." Anna shook her head no.

"No, you should be able to get me out of a bad situation."

"Ok, I found that flaw. You shouldn't trust me that much."

Anna just gave him a look that said it all. She turned and went down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. Once she was gone, his head began to clear.

Jack thought about getting some more wood. Then it occurred to him. "Computer bring in some wood from the wood pile." A small pile appeared. "Bring in some more kindling sticks about this much." He indicated the volume. The kindling appeared. "Bring some beer and snacks and put them in the fridge." He heard the noise of bottles rattling in the kitchen. Anna was coming back to the room. He piled up the kindling and the wood together and said, "Computer, light the damn fire." It did. Sweet. He pulled the sofa up to the fireplace. They sat down waiting for the heat to take effect.

"Ma'am what are we supposed to do? I can't seem to leave you behind. And you can't seem to stay away." He starred unhappily into the fire. She sighed.

"I guess we decide to get along, Jack. It's just easier." Anna put her hands up to the fire. "I have the best scientists working on the problem. It may take some time."

"Of course it will." Jack sighed heavily.

"The more immediate problem is what Amos told us today. I am going to have to go deal with this somehow. If the Elders are behind this plot, then they can and will send ships here, Jack. The defenses are not ready." Anna moved closer to the fire.

"About that, Anna why did you do it?" He was really getting tired.

"Had to, Jack. Would have done it anyway at some point. I need it now."

"Who are you really, and what do you want here?"

"I told you everything. Now you tell me, who are you and what do you really want?"

"Aw crap. This not answering questions is old. Just for once, answer me."

"Fine. I am the person trying to do something no one else has ever even thought of doing. I am trying to save humanity by making it strong and united against other alien races. I am trying to save my people and myself long enough to do it. Or at least get it started. I always, always, knew my days were numbered."

"Well, as long as it's a really big number," joked Jack. But he observed her carefully to see if she meant it.

"I'm no fool to think I will live to see it through. I'm a dead woman walking. And all I have to show for my efforts is a bunch of bullshit shortsighted nobodies fighting me every step of the way. You happy now?" Anna had only just gotten started. This was not the speech Jack anticipated. She had his interest now. Maybe these tags were making her uninhibited with him. Maybe it was the extra effect of the sugar, caffeine, booze, and stress. Let her roll.

"You think the tag is what's making me spout off right now? Well maybe. But I figure that my days just got a lot shorter as of the news this afternoon. There are some powerful members of my own clan trying to substitute me and pass my double off as me to save the dynasty. That means they have a surplus of one Anna. It was one thing to have other clans after me. I thought I was close to handling that problem. Another few weeks and the issue would have been contained. But today I found out my own are after me. So there it is."

Jack realized she wasn't kidding. He had doubted the idea assassins were after her. The whole time, O'Neill assumed it was a cover story. Tonight, Jack saw how very afraid and frustrated she was to be talking this frankly to him.

"How long? How long do you figure before those ships roll in?" Jack knew threat assessment had to be done.

"Phfft, a month, maybe a week or two more, unless they have Zay compromised. I don't think so. That makes him a target now as well."

"And the assassins? Was that a cover story?"

"No. And, it is a sure bet they figured out Amos' absence today tipped me off. So expect that problem to heat up."

"Here or out there?" Jack waved his hand upwards.

"Both. And I need to talk to Nana but now I am not sure she is on my side. She was supposed to be operating the counter measures."

"That's bad. Ok. What will the ships do when they get here?"

"Probably try to track me first. If these tags are theirs then it's easy to track me. But if not, and I don't know who did it, really, Jack, then they will scan everything they can to try and figure out where I could be. But the bigger problem is what we have partially built out there."

"That's a problem?"

"Yes. I don't know if my Personal Guard will fire on our own people. If they don't, then the facilities will be compromised immediately. And let me tell you something. I know you think I am up to no good. But they **_ARE_** no good. And, Jack, those ships will be big enough to bring a Stargate, because they know I got yours secured. Afterwards, their logistics will be trivial."

"So what else will they do besides scan for you and take over your own facilities?"

"Jack, those facilities are **_OURS_**. Yes, those were to be given to Earth for Earth defenses."

"Oh, please, don't try to play me. I know what they can do and I know we can't handle them, yet. Your people will be here forever to operate them. I don't even know why you showed all that to me, unless it was for intimidation."

"No. Damn it, Jack, crap. I never lie to you. Get that through your thick skull. Those defenses are Earth's defenses."

"In return for what? Subservience? To protect your extensive financial portfolio on this world? What?" Anna looked at him with sorrow and sighed deeply. She looked him in the eye and considered whether to say it. He raised his eyebrow to ask. "What's the price?"

"You."

"Anna, you are certifiable."

"Maybe. But, I'm still correct."

"About?"

"Everything. My opponents have to be stopped before they derail everything I have built for the last several decades."

"Decades? I thought you only started this seven years ago?"

"I started the military seven years ago. What did you think I was doing before?" She looked at him for an answer.

"I thought you were a starship captain."

"I was but that was 40 years ago. Afterwards, the King charged me with the problem of underdeveloped human worlds."

"And they are a problem...how?"

"Jack, are you deaf or just not interested?" Anna shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't lecture me, just answer the question."

"The human race cannot afford to be backwards, ignorant, or prey to other races or each other. The only way to prevent it and assure our survival as a species is to learn everything we can, teach it to as many of our kind as possible, unite, and have as many children as possible in as short a time as possible. It's a numbers game. If there are too many of us to kill off and the knowledge is widely spread, then something can survive. The knowledge must be preserved. And the only possibility for that is if we spread ourselves out and fill up all that empty space out there. The Goa'uld are not the only predators, O'Neill."

"Yeah, we met some."

"I know. The files say you met the Aschen, the Wraith, and now the Wannabes. But there are many more. I know you think the Asgaard are good guys, but I am not so sure."

Jack was surprised at that statement. He looked at her to determine if she was sincere. Maybe. Most of it was accurate. There were other predators besides the Goa'uld. Humans did prey on each other. Why would she try to drive a wedge between Thor and him? He got suspicious all over again. Anna saw it.

"Jack wake up. Did you read the Asgaard/Goa'uld Protected Planets treaty?"

"Some, but I'm betting you did."

"Did you love the statements that the Asgaard agree that the human race exists to serve the Goa'uld as slaves and hosts, and that the Goa'uld were allowed to limit the development of the human race?" Jack sighed and nodded yes. He bitterly remembered that part. The General never understood why the Asgaard would agree. They were superior in every way to the Goa'uld except when the Replicators nearly finished them and diminished their fleet.

"Thor said it was because they could not defeat the Goa'uld with the Replicators after them. They weren't proud of it but it was the best they could do. And they did get us included in the Protected Planets Treaty or we would have been wiped out." Jack stoked the fire to cover up his concern.

"Jack, c'mon. You and I both know that the Asgaard knew how developed Earth had become and yet did not include Earth before they met you. That's number one. But how do you know the Replicators were the real reason the Asgaard conceded the other points? Did you ask how long ago that treaty was made? They told you that they had to bluff to enforce the treaty. At some point they had to be powerful enough to get the treaty. So, it's been around for a long time. That's number two. And you know for a fact the Asgaard have been coming to Earth to conduct experiments on humans for centuries. They told you at the first meeting they were studying the development of your brains. They got pretty excited over yours and mine. That's number three for you." Anna stood up to stretch. "I'm thirsty. Do you mind?" She walked off to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"How come you can just drink out of the tap like that? Aren't you afraid of catching something from our dirty little planet?" Jack was in an especially bad mood after considering what she said. Anna just looked at him and drank without answering. "Right, better medicine."

"See, most questions answer themselves." Anna snarked at him and went back for another glassful for him and her. "Jack, the files say that the Asgaard are desperate to find an answer to their cloning problem. One of them cloned you. How do you know there aren't lots more of you out there for them to play with?"

"That's a disturbing thought. And yes, I did wonder. But there is nothing I can do about it if they did." Jack thought some more on that situation. "I have no problem helping the little fellas. They have come through for us many times."

"Sometimes. Not always." Anna considered her next question carefully. "Did you ever think that maybe they didn't help the human race develop because we are just lab rats for them? Why did they protect only 26 planets? There are thousands upon thousands of human populated planets. What was so special about those particular planets? What were they doing on those planets all that time?"

"I don't know. I never asked. Maybe I will." He began to see her logic. But Thor was a buddy, wasn't he?

"Until you discovered the Ancient Chair, Atlantis, and all that Ancient technology, what did they really give you? The most they did was throw you a bone. They gave some shields for the Prometheus to reinforce its structural integrity. All of a sudden, they give you engines, better shields, transporters, and on site assistance." Anna looked at him archly.

"They gave it to us for getting rid of the Replicators. If you read all the files you would know that." Jack didn't like where this was going.

"My turn. Oh puh-leeze. You saved their little grey butts several times. Enough to warrant their limited generosity well before the final battle with the Replicators." Anna drank. Dinner was salty. "And wouldn't it have made sense for them to arm you well before that battle? Even without everything they gave you, they could only help themselves by helping you. More allies are better than less."

"That's what I said to Carter. We saved their little grey butts." Jack smiled to himself remembering that discussion about diplomacy.

"Consider this, what are they really doing in Atlantis? Are they conducting covert surveillance? You know about the overt. But, what have they discovered and not told you? What might they be searching to find? What are they about to do there? And why haven't they given other defensive items for Atlantis? It's a treasure trove of Ancient information and devices. What have they installed that you don't know? What are they hiding?"

"I don't know. But next time I see Thor, I'll ask."

"Jack, what do you know?" Anna glared at him. "Have you ever thought that maybe they are afraid of that chair. And they placate you since you can operate it and they know it. What else does that chair do? Because I have to believe that if it is really out of drones it doesn't pose much of a threat to them. But if it can do something else, well, maybe that's why they want to appease you. Or they are searching for a way to refill it and then take it away."

"Oh, I don't think Thor would steal it." Jack dismissed that idea. But then, he reconsidered it. "Maybe he would just reproduce it."

"Jack, you took the download of the Ancient's database, twice and they helped you survive. But the second time, you were more proficient, even seemed to be changed somehow from the last time." Her focus was intense. Her words were certainly making him uncomfortable. Now this was the Anna he knew, not the defeated rag doll earlier.

"And your point?"

"Jack, when did they decide to put that marker in your DNA? It was before the second download? You were changing during the second download. If the marker was there, how were you able to change? What parameters does it permit? How do they know which criteria to allow? They couldn't know you would ever take another download. Or could they?" Anna was desperate to reach his mind. Why wasn't he reacting? She searched his face for signs that he could process any of this. She was not certain. "What about children, how will that marker affect your ability to have children and what about their DNA?

"I hadn't thought about that." Jack thought of Charlie briefly and pushed that thought aside. "I should ask. But I am reasonably certain that Thor would want me to have kids."

"Okay, that would make some sense. But, why did they think they would need to protect the integrity of your DNA? Interesting that it turned out they were correct, apparently. Hmm?" Anna referred to Loki's attempt to clone Jack two years before. All Loki got was a fifteen year old Jack. The clone was falling apart from the failed procedure because of the genetic marker. Thor placed that marker in Jack's DNA supposedly for Jack's protection. Thor arrived to save the clone at Jack's request. Now, Jack had a mini-me on Earth who was eighteen years old with a 53 year old mind. "Jack, ever wonder how effective that marker is if they could fix that clone?"

"Not really. But Thor says it will protect me." Jack knew that didn't sound right.

"But, the marker prevents us from extending your life. And why won't they remove it? It's been almost two weeks now." Anna referred to her first meeting with Thor when she plead for permission to save him so Jack could live another 80 years or more. Thor asked her to wait until they could research her procedures. But the Commonwealth humans had extended their own lives. They lived between 200-300 years, depending on how many ancestors had completed the process. That process was available to their population for the last several hundred years. Anna was offering the same possibility for Jack.

"Jack, how much sense does it make to be willing to clone you but not keep the original alive?" Anna was frustrated that he couldn't see the obvious. "They offered to clone you instead? What is that all about? If the marker prevents cloning, then they can obviously remove it at will and reinstate it at will. So how much protection is that?"

"Good point, I think. But Thor wants to be sure your methods are safe. He said that there was a question about why the marker he put in my junk DNA would work if the junk DNA you throw out has no purpose."

Jack spoke about part of Genetic Restoration used by people in the Commonwealth. Gen Restoration was a life extending process. These aliens discovered that fully 35 of a person's energy is spent maintaining garbage DNA. This junk is randomly assimilated from the environment, mutated into uselessness, or simply inactive. Remove it and a person can use that energy to maintain himself more efficiently with less wear and tear. The Restoration process involved other steps, but Jack remembered that part.

"Jack, that excuse is not a good enough reason. Obviously, the rest of us are alive." Anna put her hand on his. "Jack, think about it. I am trying to save your life, the original you, not some perverted clone. Who is more honorable?" He had no answer. But her touch was welcome. He knew he should pull away and could not.

"Who else are they afraid will clone you or mess with your DNA? Did they tell you?" Anna tried to meet his eyes. They were so angry. Did he even hear what she was telling him?

"No, they didn't. But I never asked." She was wearing down his anger. Everything she said was logical. But he just didn't want to believe her.

"Suppose someone else did clone you."

"So what if they do?"

"There is an army of Jack O'Neills or modified O'Neills running around somewhere."

Jack startled at that news.

"Why do you think would want to do that? And if they can clone you, then they can mess with the clone's DNA enough to figure out what they want to learn. The marker prevents someone else from manipulating your DNA. What is it they are afraid someone else would learn?" Anna studied his eyes. He was good at concealing his emotions. But his eyes, they held his soul.

"And so, Thor is the only one privileged to mess with you?" Anna waited for him to process that question. She had thrown a lot at him in one shot. "Why do you have to ask his permission to extend your own life?"

"I don't know." Again a bad answer he was forced to concede. "They usually come, ask very politely for permission to do something and then do whatever they damn well please. I suppose I should be able to demand it."

"Did they ask you if they could put the marker in?"

"No. I was surprised to learn about it. I found out at the time we discovered my clone." Thinking about it that way, Jack realized how high handed Thor was not to even discuss it with him. He looked away. How could he have not asked these questions?

"Jack, what did they do to me on that ship when they supposedly scanned me? Did they clone me, too? They got really excited over something." Anna referred to the first meeting with Thor aboard his ship. Lady Anna insisted on meeting Thor. After Jack's three month stay in the Commonwealth, O'Neill requested that Thor come to meet the Lady. He did two weeks ago. It was an unusual meeting. Thor put a scanning beam on her. It held her in place so she could not move. The other Asgaard on board came to take a look at a human more advanced than O'Neill. It was only after O'Neill really protested that Thor released her. She was pissed then and now.

"I don't know." But Jack suspected.

"You don't know much." Anna gave him a steady gaze. '_He isn't telling me something.'_

Jack certainly didn't want to tell her about Thor's offer to 'give' her to him for a mate by arranging it somehow. Jack assumed Thor could alter her mind or something similar. He refused of course. That was one point he did not include in any written reports. Anna did ask good questions. He didn't have good answers.

And then a terrible thought occurred to O'Neill. '_Maybe all this was Thor's doing. He would know how to do those particle tags. Maybe he designed special ones for the two of us. He seemed awfully eager for us to mate.' _O'Neill looked at her with new eyes. If so many on Earth were tagged, how long had this been the case? It could have happened a long time ago. Anna's tagging could be the most recent. '_What would Thor gain by doing this to him? Maybe she was right.'_ And that scared the hell out of him.

"Jack, you don't even realize it, but the Asgaard are Earth's overlords." Anna looked him in the eye and delivered the final coup de grace. "And you, Jack O'Neill, are Thor's property."

* * *

Jack stood by the campus library that late fall evening. Jack looked at the earnest purpose of the co-eds. The giggles and squeals of sorority girls in clusters held him transfixed. A pretty young blonde stood by the curb talking into her cell phone having an argument with someone, either a parent or a boyfriend. 'Maybe, she would be distracted enough.' He eyed the scene one more time and decided on the blonde. A few quick strides and the handsome young man was by her side. He looked her over more carefully from behind. It was another covert operation all right.

Jack bumped her ever so slightly as if he were passing her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you, well, I was thinking of something else, sorry." He made eye contact. She put the phone in her bag without losing eye contact. '_So, she thinks I look good too. Good enough.'_ "Oh, you are taking ancient history?" He pointed to the textbook in her arm. She drew away a little but kept looking at him.

"Are you taking it, too?" She asked in a high soprano. Yes, she gave him the once over.

"Naw, I already took it, but, great class. Had it with Dr. Jackson. Ever heard of him?" The slim blonde shook her head no. "Oh, he was great. He could tell you anything just like that." Jack tried to snap his fingers and deliberately couldn't. She giggled. Giggles were a good sign. He was on the right track. "Oh yes, he could tell you about Ra or Apophis as if he met them himself."

"You do know your ancient history. I'm impressed." The blonde pushed back her hair. 'Yep, hair pushing was another good sign.'

"So what's your major?"

'_Oh yeah, now we are getting somewhere. If she asks me for my 'sign,' I'm in,'_ mused Jack.

"Military Science at the Academy," Jack responded. "But I'm taking another class here to fill in." Jack had to do some fancy footwork on that score.

"The Academy?" She looked puzzled.

'_Uh oh, hope she's not a dame who hates the military.'_

"Yes, Air Force. It's in Colorado Springs, not too far from Boulder here." Jack waved his arm in some direction. If she didn't know about the Academy, he could have pointed to the dark side of the moon. Jack guessed that she must be an out of state student here at the University of Colorado, Boulder.

"So, I'm guessing you are not from around here?" He cocked his head and smiled his most charming smile in an amused question. She smiled back and looked down feeling uncertain. '_Ah yes, the uncertainty of youth.'_ That state usually worked for him. He didn't have that particular handicap anymore. His mature bearing made him a chick magnet. '_When you know what you are doing, they feel secure. And that's half the game,'_ Jack noted. He was so ahead of them this time.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not." She turned to start an exit.

'_Whoa, no, this one is in the bag.'_

"Um, I guess this is a little awkward, but I don't want to be rude. I'm Jonathan O'Neill." He gave her the most charming smile he had. "And you would be?" He held out a hand to give her the floor.

"Um, I'm Janet." She blushed and looked at him surreptitiously.

'_She was checking to see if she should bolt. No chance. She was taking the bait.'_

"Wow, that's a coincidence. My doctor's name was Janet." He smiled so charmingly. "But that's silly, anyway, sorry to bother you." Jack feigned his retreat, and then turned as an after thought. "Um I'm walking to the coffee house. Which way are you going? It's getting dark." He assumed an open waiting face. She thought it over. He looked so clean cut, seemed nice, and he was large. He might keep away that freakazoid boyfriend tonight.

"Thanks, if you're sure you don't mind?" She gave him her best shy smile. '_Let's not let him think too much here._'

He gave her a shy smile back. '_Bingo, hooked one.'_

"My pleasure, Janet. Call me Jack." He smiled again at her. Using her name was the best stroking. He hoped she could get rid of her roommate tonight.

* * *

A few days later, Jonathan was back at it. Only this time, he staked out the Biomed library. The girls were geeks, but that only made it easier. Just turn on the charm and they couldn't get enough. The cold braniacs were sometimes extra special in bed. Maybe if he found a blonde he could imagine it was she. Several groups of serious girls marched through the doors on their way to rack their brains out. He had better uses for them.

'_Ah, there's the one. She is a little more dressed up. Maybe she thinks she can attract a med student. Yup, there's the hair toss.'_ She shot him a glance and then decided to go inside.

'All those years in Spec Ops made this too easy,' thought Jack. But being stuck in a 18 year old body didn't help. '_I just have these needs. In fact, I don't remember having so many needs. Maybe it's because I can. I know what I'm doing. The enemy doesn't.'_ Jack laughed to himself. Planning a mission was more complicated than this. '_I wonder why it was so hard the last time I was 18 years old. Probably because I was insecure too. I was afraid of all the rejection. Not this time, pal. If not one, then another would come along right behind. Girls were like buses that way.'_

'_On the other hand, last time I was 18, I was in Nam,'_ Jack remembered. '_That really blew. It was hot, humid, and full of bugs. I really, really, hate bugs, especially those replicator things. Must be from that time in a bunker in Da Nang that I got my insane aversion to bugs. I remember all those creepy crawlies that swarmed over the top and all through the bunker while the VC was shelling us.'_ He shook himself to release that memory.

Jack strode into the library and took a quick search for his quarry. Oh, yes, there she is, alone. Great, there's no boyfriend. He picked up a random book and ambled over to her table sitting just off center from her. No point in being that obvious. You learn something in covert ops that can be useful in the real world, he grinned to himself. Who's your daddy, baby?

* * *

The voicemail was full. '_Time to delete some messages._ _That one is done. Ok, don't want her anymore. Eewww, psycho chick, delete. Dirty chick, maybe. Next one, oh right that's the Biomed geek, that's a keeper.'_ Jack listened to his forty messages. Not all were girls. Some were Air Force. He sighed. Trolling for babes a couple nights a week kept the stable full. Variety was the spice of life. Whoever said that knew a thing or two, or three. But tonight he needed some real sleep.

Jack checked out the fridge and found a bottle of beer. He flopped down on the sofa in his apartment the Air Force provided. At some point, he would have to go out there and earn a living. But, not just yet, he decided. There should be some payback for all those horrible memories, and the dreams of her. '_Put that away pal. She is way too old for you now.'_ Jack finished the beer and realized he wasn't sleepy. After checking his email mostly from girls or the Air Force, he started on a computer game. The Air Force was constantly on him these days to commit. But did he want to do that again and risk going to Iraq again? Well, maybe he could cut a deal so that wouldn't happen. They probably wanted him at the SGC anyway now that Big Daddy wasn't there anymore. But he would still be compared to the real one.

That's awkward, thought Jack. '_But, I did love going off world and blowing things up. I was good at it too. Wonder how the war is going out there? By now, we should have the next generation of the Prometheus ships. They were laying the keels back when I was me. Ok, that's a weird thought. Too weird, actually, I'm going out. There has to be somewhere in this dump of a town a bar that's open after mid-night.'_ He got out the keys to his bike and decided to hit the arcade. At least there was some action with the games, the sounds, and the blinking lights.

As if by rote, the bike went down that street again. He could just kick himself, but he couldn't help himself either. No lights were on. She's asleep or somewhere over the rainbow. He sighed and revved up the engine. Mustn't dwell, Jack reminded himself. '_From now on out, we are two different guys. With what I know now, surely there's another babe on this world. Or, maybe I should call the Air Force and try another planet. Aw crap, it's cold. It's late. Just go home and deal with it.'_

* * *

He felt eyes upon him boring a hole through his back. His training made him just know it. Jack looked around. He didn't see anyone. But someone had been there, only a moment ago. Maybe it was nothing. He was jumpy today. Jack took another careful look around his surroundings. There she was. Young and good-looking. She was maybe twenty or twenty-one? '_Oh my god, she's gorgeous. That one is really something. Wow! This one I have to know.'_ Slowly, he ambled over to the bench in the park. She watched him come. Her eyes never wavered. Oh yeah, now that's an invitation. He started to wonder where he had seen her. She seemed familiar somehow. Her dress was sophisticated and elegant. Her posture perfect. She was real class. But the eyes, the eyes were incredible. They ate him up. For a few moments, they just looked at each other. He could hear every one of his heartbeats ringing in his ears. Time stood still.

"Do I know you?" Jack had the odd feeling of familiarity. She just regarded him steadily. "Jack O'Neill, and you are?" He smiled his charming smile. She still just stared back, considering something. Then she stood up and walked away. Jack blew out his cheeks and murmured, "wow." He watched her go down the path into the garden. Then he decided to follow. She was gone.

* * *

"White beaches, blue water, a new latitude," the voice on the TV commercial glowed over the resort pictures of warm water and string bikinis. Jack finished his beer and got up thinking about those string bikinis. Maybe he should take advantage of the opportunity to get some R&R. His life was R&R. He needed to go back to work. This was getting old. It may be an 18 yr old body but the mind was 53 yrs old. A life of discipline and hard work made this existence intolerable. But, the choices now were not those then. How to decide?

Well, a road trip would take up the slack in the hours. He got online to a travel site and perused his choices. Hawaii was nice all year. He called up his favorite island, Maui. Yep, that's the ticket and he booked a flight. He found a condo on the beach. Hotels were such a drag. For the same price you could have some normal space and a kitchen. The snorkeling and diving was all better up Lahaina/Kapaula way. And there was some nightlife. Wailea had some great beach resorts but no nightlife. He chose the Kapalua airport and the drive to Lahaina from the opposite direction. The only problem was at 18 yrs old no one would rent him a car. So he decided to stay in Lahaina and go by taxi. Less to worry about. Mahalo.

Jack put on his jacket and bundled up for a ride. Sitting around the apartment got depressing. So he decided to go out and stroll through town looking for action. Worst case, he figured he could go to the mall and troll for chicks with low self-esteem. It would be an afternoon's diversion. When he thought about all the high-grade young girls on all those planets that he never touched, he could scream. And the one he did touch gave him alien clap on a planet called Argos. Instead of a disease, he aged to nearly 100 years old in two weeks. Now that's VD. Funny how he never worried about it the first time he was eighteen. Back then, penicillin could cure most anything. Jack checked his wallet for condoms. Yep, fully stocked. Boy scouts are always prepared he smirked to himself.

Jack decided to take his car this time. The weather report promised snow. The bike was fun on a nice day. It was good and cold outside. He felt like a geezer in a car. But this one was a ragtop, which made it a little colder but the heater would kick in soon enough. At eighteen, you just don't feel the cold the way you do at 53 yrs of age. Walking down the boulevard, he saw her again. She was window-shopping, looking at the Christmas decorations going up. It had to be her. Jack galloped over towards where she had been. Now where was she? Oh, there, by the big display window, in a warm fur coat and matching hat. Not exactly politically correct, but warm. Ok, somebody's daddy had money. Now there was a solution. Marry well. It had never occurred to him. How absolutely middle class he had been in his outlook. Jack laughed at himself. It felt good. He had been such a grim old coot, irritated at everything with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ba'al really did a job on him. Jack decided to make contact.

"We meet again." He looked at her. She considered his overture and looked back at the window display. "Jack O'Neill, remember at the park a few days ago." She was deciding whether or not to speak. Without a word, she turned fully to him and devoured him with her eyes. He was lost. No girl had ever had that effect on him; not even, well, don't go there. He caught a whiff of her scent. She smells so good, he thought. Jack couldn't move. All he could think was, _'she looks so good.'_ The woman cocked her head and then turned around and walked away, but not too fast. Jack smiled. '_Ok, then, that's how we play it. Fine. I've done that before.'_ He followed and then caught up in front of the old-fashioned candy store. The smells of the holiday chocolates filled the entrance. She was entranced. He could see it in her demeanor, though she didn't move a muscle on her face. '_The eyes, the eyes were so damned expressive. This was too easy. Candy? She had a sweet tooth, that was cheap enough.'_ So he smiled a big grin at her and walked inside to make a purchase. He knew she had seen his purpose. Coming out of the store, he saw she was gone. And then he realized how disappointed he was, really disappointed. He had to find her.

* * *

Ah, warm breezes, humidity, Maui, thought Jack. Now this was nice. The taxi took him to his condo in downtown Lahaina. Check in completed, Jack changed and went for a swim. So much nicer than winter in a dump town in Colorado. He liked skiing just fine, but better snowfall would come later in the winter. The plane ride was long, but the time change made this still daylight. Tired, he took a stroll to grab a bite and then hit the sack.

There isn't much in Lahaina. It is a sleepy former whaling village turned tourist trap. The foreigners who think of Hawaii think of Waikiki Beach in Honolulu on a different island. Waikiki is a nightmare of traffic, over priced shops, restaurants, and hotels. The famous Waikiki is wall-to-wall people on the beach, which is full of trash. Now, Maui is the way Hawaii was meant to be. Clean beaches, friendly locals, empty beaches, and great diving in clear blue waters. You can even go surfing if you want. In the winter, the whales come to give birth in the channel between Maui and Lanai islands. So whale watching is the thing to do. Climbing Haleakala, the dormant volcano, or driving the insane winding road to Hana at the far end of the island are the only other diversions. And best of all, the babes in thongs and string bikinis strut their stuff.

The next morning, Jack rolled out of bed with the morning light. The breeze blew in softly promising a good day. Grabbing his sunglasses, sunscreen, some money, and the key, this boy was ready. He walked into town finding it quiet to the point of being almost deserted. Breakfast was non-descript roll and coffee. And then he saw her. '_Oh my god!'_ She had on a big straw hat, sunglasses, an elegant sleeveless sundress, and sandals. But it was her. She wandered over to Laperts for a big cup of ice cream at 10 am. He watched her get mesmerized by the choices. She settled for chocolate. Now how did he know? What? The woman next to her was offering money to the man behind the counter and letting him pick out the right amount. She was a foreigner? Maybe that's why she didn't speak to him. Then she exited engrossed in her ice cream. Her companion was still in the store. Jack couldn't take it. He had to know.

"Well, fancy meeting you here! Remember me?" She just worked at swallowing a big bite of ice cream. "I guess you don't speak English. But anyway, nice to see you again. Jack, Jack O'Neill." He extended his hand to her. She looked at it and didn't seem to know what to do with it. So he took her right hand and placed it in his own and gently shook her hand. A fabulous feeling washed over him. He was completely confused and happy about it. Her eyes were so expressive. She smelled so good. She looked so good. The blood was pounding in his head. He thought his heart would explode.

"I speak English, Jack," the woman said softly in a clear soprano. Taking her hand back, she walked on.

"What? Why didn't you say something before?" The woman didn't respond but ate her ice cream. So he overtook her and walked backwards to keep up and speak to her at the same time. It was silly and difficult to avoid some poles. Finally, he just blocked her path in front of the great Banyan tree on the main street. "C'mon, you've got to take pity, here. I have to know your name. At least give me that." He couldn't take his eyes from hers.

"Anna."

"Anna. Sweet. Okay. Anna. I am going to marry you, Anna." And he grinned a big dopey grin. "One way or the other, I will. That's a promise."

Anna regarded him solemnly. "Be careful what you wish for. You might get it."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

* * *


	13. Unpleasant Truths

Stargate Revealed Power & Politics, 13  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Earth discovers its true vulnerability while assassins hunt Jack. The aliens make their play. Jack's clone meets his match. Space forces ready for battle. Lady Anna's decisions threaten the whole world.

Rating: Teen  
Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other  
Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 101 Rising, Part 1, 201 The Siege, Part 3  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, George Hammond. President Hayes, Hank Landry, Jack's Clone

Spoilers: Set in Season 9 with related spoilers.

NOTES: The program garbles the hyperlinks as inserted. To make them work, add another forward slash / between http: and space then add the www and they will work. These are awesome real photos of the solar system from deep space probes we have out there currently. So cool. Hope you visit the NASA site.

For the reader, I was trying to emulate Anna moving her hand and causing a visual display to appear by embedding hyperlinks in the text. On some sites, you could just click on the links and the picture would appear. Here you have to do some work to copy and paste the links.

"(http/space.jpl.nasa.gov/cgi-bin/wspace?tbody1000&vbody-82&month11&day14&year2005&hour00&minute00&rfov30&fovmul-1&bfov30&porbs1)"

And then consider the system closer in:

"(http/space.jpl.nasa.gov/cgi-bin/wspace?tbody1000&vbody-79&month11&day14&year2005&hour00&minute00&rfov30&fovmul-1&bfov30&porbs1)"

http/photojournal.jpl.nasa.gov/index.html

Feedback is requested.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unpleasant Truths**

* * *

Anna observed her silver haired general cautiously. Jack's judgment was compromised. But Anna was unable to be apart from him for long. In that time she came to know him and his moods. He was a dangerous man. Jack's paranoia and double standards in her proximity were what made him dangerous. Because Anna was raised to rule, she studied human nature, as part of her training. Clearly, O'Neill was apprehensive and extremely judgmental. It irritated Anna that Jack applied a double standard to her actions. The man didn't like what was happening. From her observations of him, she knew he was considering taking extreme action against her. So far, Jack had not decided. The verdict had not come in on her.

Anna did not worry about being reproached for anything. She knew what needed to be done to save herself and her people. Jack had done the same kind of things though on a much smaller scale during his days in Special Operations. She had read his file. His hands were dirty enough and for the same reasons. Both the Lady and the General had learned something during their careers. That which looks like virtue to an ivory tower philosopher, if followed, would bring ruin. Something else, which looks to him like wickedness, would bring security and prosperity to save the lives of their people. Both the Lady and the General had done some damned distasteful things.

Anna still needed Jack. But he was a dangerous companion. With the Succession in doubt, Anna had to lay her plans carefully to create a solid future. Anyone who does not plan ahead will face worse obstacles trying to correct any oversight later. For seven years, Lady Anna planned her internal and external campaigns. After Apophis torched the Commonwealth Planet of Asher with so many of the Royal Family there on vacation, a power vacuum ensued. That vacuum created a double prize sought by many clans including the Throne itself. Even some of the Lady's own clan members were working against her. Her best friend and confidante, Lady Janelle was part of the plot to replace Lady Anna. And Lady Janelle knew Anna was on Earth with Jack. That fact made completing Anna's preparations more difficult because it shortened the timetable. But Lady Anna had intelligence sources in place to discover conspiracies and to act. Central to her plans was one very dangerous Major General Jack O'Neill.

Lady Anna's internal opposition was arrogant --dangerous too. Her own clan members were so sure of their success that they openly conducted a false betrothal. They planned to supplant Lady Anna with her body double, which they could control and then eliminate. Anna had worked to contain the assassination plots known to her. This newly discovered plot was a special twist. In the last week on Earth, several leads were trapped and followed. She believed the matter was close to conclusion. Today, she discovered that the opposition had penetrated her own close circle. If her matriarch were still on her side, then the assassins would act on the matriarch, too. The situation became more complicated. And the one person she could trust, Jack O'Neill, didn't trust or believe her.

To get Jack to cooperate with her, Anna offered Earth tantalizing opportunities for accelerated development. As Anna explained it to the President, the catch was that Earth had to help her. Here on Earth, she wanted Jack close at hand. To the President, Lady Anna explained that she was the only member of the government or society interested in a backward planet like Earth. Anna made it plain to the President that if she were eliminated, Earth could forget about ever acquiring the technology and advancement that she had promised and was delivering. The President knew her as a woman of her word. He didn't know her opposition.

The President was suspicious. So, Anna decided to alleviate his fears in a dramatic way. She offered to reveal everything to O'Neill and only to him. As a sign of honorable intentions, Anna offered to make General O'Neill the commander of the solar system's defenses for both Earth Troops and Commonwealth forces. In effect, General O'Neill would be the Allied Commander, as General Eisenhower had been during WWII. But, only five days had passed since the agreement. Jack had no time to review the situation in any depth or to formulate a plan. And that was the point. Anna had laid her plans well.

Sitting in Jack's cabin in Minnesota Monday night after dinner in O'Malley's, Anna tried to explain the situation to O'Neill. Her many arguments about who was friend and who was foe were not being well received. Jack's natural suspicions against aliens in general and Anna in particular made him reject her analysis. The one thing he did know was that Thor had come through in the past. Whatever he was up to these days, Thor would help. And now, because of Anna, no one could reach the Asgaard. Anna did not like or trust the Asgaard. She thought they considered humans to be no more than lab rats for their cloning experiments.

"Seriously, Jack. The Asgaard are in effect Earth's overlords. And yes, Jack YOU are Thor's property."

"I am nobody's property, least of all Thor's or for that matter yours." Jack retorted to Anna's analysis of why the Asgaard might not be the friends everyone assumed them to be. "Look, the Asgaard have saved Earth. That's a fact. But all that other stuff you were just saying, well, I have to wonder why you said it now." O'Neill eyed her suspiciously. "You take a set of circumstances and," Jack put two hands clutching in front of him in an angry manner, "twist it all up. I am not taking the bait, d'ya hear?" He yelled at her.

Why was he getting so angry about an intellectual discussion? She really believed the Asgaard were up to no good. He really believed she was up to no good. In fact, he reminded himself that he had no idea what either group was doing. That was a good reason to get mad and stay mad. Jack realized he focused better when he was angry. Maybe, strong emotions had some effect on the tags. He calmed down. Anna saw him work through it. That reaction was all out of proportion to the discussion at hand. She wasn't the only one acting out.

"Jack, feel better?" She gave him a concerned look. His finely chiseled features relaxed.

"No. Actually, I don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, Ma'am." Jack put his palm to his forehead and winced. Then he shook his head. "I don't know why I got so angry. Well, I sort of know. But, you didn't say anything to deserve that." Jack felt lightheaded. He seemed to sense that something was wrong. But he couldn't say what it was. "Ack, look at the time. We have been talking for hours." Jack stood up confused. Anna watched him wondering why she felt so confused too.

"Jack, before this night is over, I have to know if Nana is still alive and if she is part of the plot. I must contact her. The normal channels don't seem to work. Now I know why." Anna turned toward Jack with hope in her eyes. Her opposition was jamming her communications. Her eyes searched his face for an answer. "As far as most people know, I am on Cestius Three, not Earth. I sent my double there before I came here. Even my own command structure thinks I am there. The daily dispatches are routed there and diverted here."

"It's too bad you can't just tell everyone you are here and that you are not on this Uncle Festus planet." Jack had no idea what to offer.

"Cestius Three," Anna corrected.

"Can't you phone home like E.T. because you are well, you are sort of E.T.? And then just tell everyone you are on Earth with me?" Jack rubbed his head. A whopper of a headache was coming on. He got up for some aspirin in the kitchen cupboard.

"E.T.," asked Anna? This man never made complete sense. There was a saying that the line between genius and insane was difficult to distinguish. Jack was walking proof.

"Right, it was a movie. I told you about movies. See there was this story where an alien child gets left on Earth by accident. He meets an Earth boy and goes home with him. The Earth kid called the alien kid E.T. because it was an Extra Terrestrial. E.T., get it? Anyway, the little alien kid wanted to go home. He had to build a way to communicate to 'phone home" before the cops arrested him, Then he got sick." Jack saw her amazed expression. "That's why I said E.T. You are a kind of extra terrestrial, an alien, not from here. Not that you are an alien, since you are human." Jack got the impression he was making it worse not better. He grimaced and looked away.

"I've tried to 'phone home,' Jack. As you say, the line is busy." Anna turned sad eyes towards him. "They have blocked my attempts using our FTL communications and my attempts through the Stargate. If I could broadcast from here, it would have solved most of the problem my double is creating. But I can't get through. So I have sent runners on ships. It may take a few days."

"FTL, what is that?" Jack was thinking hard.

"It stands for Faster Than Light because the information travels using gravity waves in hyperspace." Anna didn't think a better explanation would help him. It was much more complicated.

"Is it anything like the Goa'uld communications balls they used to talk to one another through space?" He knew that Earth had some of those.

"Only in the sense that the information travels so quickly. The Goa'uld system is easy to compromise. Anyone can listen and alter the information." She shook her head. Anna despaired that he could not help her. "Our own countermeasures prevent the use of the 'balls' anywhere near our planets. I have been working on ways to disrupt their communication lines from the beginning."

"Sweet. It makes sense. But if you had something else, not yours and not one of the usual balls, do you think you could get through?" Jack was fishing. If she said no, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Probably, depends on how it works."

"I may have something." Jack picked up the phone and called Sam. He gave her instructions to talk to Commonwealth technicians. If they thought it could work, then he wanted Teal'c to get the devices from Dakara. "Don't be so down." Jack smiled. "What?"

What indeed?

In military terms, Anna's people were a peaceful collection of 26 star systems with 38 billion human beings who could be confused for sheep. Having suffered the ravages of the Goa'uld, Anna's people were demoralized and yet reluctant to change their ways. But the King bore the brunt of the dissatisfaction. The King was the most despised ruler ever in their history for being unprepared. He had done nothing to prevent the disaster of losing a whole planet. As a result, the King had his hands full keeping his throne. Were it not for Lady Anna, he would have been deposed. So he made her his supreme military commander and sent her out to deal with the problem. Lady Anna learned a few things from the experience. For one thing, she was not a sheep.

Lady Anna was a fox among the sheep and a lion among wolves. Whatever Anna's opposition thought of her, she was clever enough to get the mob to adore her. Although Lady Anna was a beginner at war, she knew simple truths. A wise ruler ought never in peaceful times stand idle. And a ruler must study war. For seven years, the Lady sought to increase her resources with frantic purpose. She knew those resources would then be available to her when adversity came. That adversity was coming in the form of the Goa'uld and their henchmen, the Wannabes. Lady Anna intended to be a lion prepared to resist the Goa'uld. That Monday night, she was as ready as she would ever be. But the opposition was a pack of hungry wolves scenting an easy prey. Lady Anna chose to be the fox and the lion, because the lion cannot defend himself against snares and the fox cannot defend himself against wolves. Therefore, it is necessary to be a fox to discover the snares and a lion to terrify the wolves.

The snares and the wolves were many. Complicating the whole situation was the discovery of subatomic particle tags on Anna's crew, herself, Jack, the President, and most people involved in the Stargate Program. The tags gave away crucial information about the location of each person. A side effect appeared to affect Jack and Anna's judgment. They were making poor decisions that affected so many.

The tags enabled the perpetrators to locate individuals anywhere in the galaxy. Even Anna's specialists didn't know how to defeat them. No one knew if the opposition had accomplished this extraordinary feat of engineering or what else they might possess. It seemed to be beyond Anna's most advanced research. But, the possibility that the opposition made it, stole it, or bought it elsewhere could not be disregarded. Worse, the Goa'uld might have done this as well. If so, they would know how to target their Ashrak assassins against the two leaders. The tags were snares. The ashraks and the opposition were the wolves.

* * *

On Dakara, the newly formed Free Jaffa Nation had its fledgling government. There on the site of their first enslavement to the Goa'uld it was fitting that the High Council should meet and lead the new nation. But politics and intrigue ruled the day. Too many Jaffa encountered those who had recently been their enemies for thousands of years. It was difficult to trust one another. The meeting about the Commonwealth's advanced humans had the council split.

"What makes you believe that the Hak'taur are not setting a trap for us, Teal'c?" Ka'lel the Hak'tyl representative on the Jaffa High Council was suspicious. The women Jaffa of the Hak'tyl or sanctuary had ties to Teal'c and to the SGC. Their leader was Teal'c's lover. Teal'c and his friends at the SGC had come to their aid many times. But, everyone was cautious about the new human threat from the advanced humans of the Commonwealth.

"Even if they are, helping Lady Anna would help us. She would owe us for her survival. In that, we may find the means to secure the peace. I have met her. She is a formidable intelligence and a great warrior." Teal'c patiently accepted the reluctance of the council members. "We have accused them of plotting genocide against us. She is offering to disclose her activities. My pretext for going is to escort senior officers with their assigned ambassador, here to Dakara. She has previously agreed to give the High Council a briefing on her activities. As an ambassador from the Jaffa High Council, I shall be inviolate and the risk is minimal. No one would dare to touch me without incurring serious reprisals."

"What makes you believe they who hate us so much would admit us into the presence of their most powerful leaders?" Another council member joined the discussion. "And what would you say to this Hak'taur Matriarch?"

"As a member of the High Council representing the Free Jaffa Nation, I would be entitled to a meeting with their Matriarch, even the King. However, meetings with the King are staged carefully. A meeting with the Matriarch is not public. I would be privately received at the Matriarch's palace. Once there, I shall endeavor to determine if she is still alive and not part of the conspiracy."

"This plan is complicated. Are you certain you understand just what we are agreeing to do? And are you willing to accept the risks to us if her opposition succeeds and decides to come after us?" Ka'lel sided with Teal'c but her loyalties were well known. She had to be the one to ask the difficult questions.

"We have no choice. It is a certainty that Lady Anna's opposition will come against us, no matter what. Lady Anna has more vision. She has worked with us and has come to know our honor. She is satisfied." Teal'c observed the faces deep in consideration. "I cannot be refused. The Matriarch knows who I am. She will grant this request if she is still alive. If she is part of the conspiracy, then when I ask for the General's invitation to the fake wedding, we shall know. If she invites him, we are in terrible trouble. Indeed, we have no choice but to help the Hak'taur woman." Teal'c looked around the Council chamber at the solemn faces and the doubts in each one. "Here me Jaffa. We cannot expect to stand alone. We need friends, powerful friends. The Goa'uld are rising again. They must never be able to oppress us again. These Hak'taur would join us in battle. I have seen their capabilities, and I tell you now, they are more advanced than the Goa'uld. Let them be our friends, not our enemies."

"Teal'c take the communications equipment, which has been recovered from one of Anubis' secret labs. This previously unknown form of long-range communications could penetrate the jamming. And, Teal'c take a complete Jaffa escort. We can send a similar set of equipment to the Tau'ri. But understand that our cooperation has a price."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Anna and Jack relaxed after dinner at O'Malley's. The phone ringing jarred Anna from her reverie. Jack reached into his pocket to answer. "Yes, sir. She's here. No we're fine, sir. Thank you." He listened intently to the caller. "Oy. Ok, I understand. I'll ask her." Jack handed the phone to the Lady. "The President for you, ma'am." Anna took the phone and held it to her ear as Jack had done. She could not tear her eyes away from him. He was unhappy about something.

"Yes?" Anna waited. She had never used one of these things. Although she ordered her technicians to provide these special secure cell phone communicators to Jack, his Team, General Landry, the President and his advisors, she lost patience with the device. "Thank you, Mr. President." Ann waved her hand over the coffee table/console and activated the hologram communicator.

"Oh, there you are, Ma'am. Heh, heh, I just forget you can do that." Hayes motioned the Secret Service Agents to stand down. By previous agreement, Anna made her holograms glowy so the Agents would not open fire. The President was tired of repairing the plaster in the Oval Office. "How can we help ma'am?" Anna wanted his cooperation. The information leaks in his organization made the request complex. Partly she wanted to convey information to the enemy to trap them. Partly, she really wanted his assistance.

"Mr. President, thank you for agreeing to my request for a joint statement. I have sent word to the King but have not yet been able to open communications with him or our clan Matriarch. The conspirators seem to have the upper hand. But with your help we can stop them quickly and without bloodshed." Hayes indicated she should continue. "I have asked Lord O'Neill to send Teal'c as a member of the Jaffa High Council to a meeting with our Matriarch."

"We are trying to make an end run against the other team, sir." O'Neill knew that time was of the essence. "With your permission, we would like to broadcast the fact that the Lady is here with us. If the new system works, it will cut into their regularly scheduled programming, so to speak. The bad guys will never get the chance to announce the wedding."

"Mr. President, I respectfully request permission to broadcast our meeting with Lord O'Neill from your palace, the White House. When people who think I am on Cestius Three see me here, they will have no alternative to believing that I am on Earth with Lord O'Neill and not engaged. My double is on Cestius Three. I cannot be at two places at once. To demonstrate that we are making a live broadcast, I shall consent to receive questions real time from people in your Capital. Lord O'Neill and I will laughingly dismiss the rumors of my engagement in the broadcast. The populace would never question the word of the most honorable man in the galaxy. If Our Lord General says I am on Earth and not engaged, that is enough." Anna waited for him to reply.

"I am gratified by your confidence in …our lord general…ma'am." Hayes stumbled over the designation. This cult of O'Neill was difficult to believe. She really had it bad for the general. Just look at the way she looked at him.

"Mr. President, the equipment is enroute to you. As soon as it is in place, we would like to come." Anna gathered her thoughts. "I must act immediately. Sir, with your kind cooperation, I would like to announce that an understanding has been reached with the Holy Mother Planet, Earth. And the efforts of Lord O'Neill are to be rewarded at a great event in the Capital. We had plans in the works to anoint the Lord General as a member of the Royal Family. The King wishes to grant him a noble title. It has always been his intention. We can use these plans as an excuse for the broadcast and as the means to return inviolate to the Capital." Anna neglected to add the immense significance of this ceremony. She realized O'Neill was a modest individual. If he knew how important his role would be, he would never agree. And, the mob would go crazy over the news about the anointing of Lord O'Neill. The celebrations would last for days. She could return triumphant to make her move.

"Ma'am, that is most generous of the king to want to honor Gen, um…our lord general with such a profound honor. We are impressed." Hayes had to tell her O'Neill could not accept. "Ma'am, I don't wish to offend the king or yourself, but according to our laws, none of our citizens can accept a position as a member of another government or accept titles because it would compromise that person's loyalty." Anna was truly offended. Everyone could see it. "Ma'am, the way we usually handle it is to make that title 'honorary' whereby the holder is not really loyal to another government. General, um, Lord General O'Neill would be able to use the title, but not have the privileges or the obligations. And he cannot swear any oaths to the King, yourself, or your government." Phew, he hoped that would work. She hesitated, considering his meaning.

"I understand, Mr. President. We shall do as you say." Anna couldn't care less what the people here did. Among her people, O'Neill would be royalty. The people already worshipped him.

"Ma'am, it would be our pleasure to help you. But as you say it is not obvious you will be able to broadcast. Then what?"

"Then Mr. President, I will have to act."

"Act, as in how?" Jack demanded.

"I have plans in the ready. Some will be activated to deal with the situations where they are. As for Earth, I want to secure the solar system and the planet as best I can. Mr. President, I would like to send our technicians to examine a drone from the Antarctic chair. Maybe we can rig something or even get lucky and fabricate something that will be close enough." Jack frowned at that request. He wasn't too sure he wanted them examining anything like that. On the other hand, if they could refill the chair, it might be worth the risk.

"Ma'am, I realize you could help with the refill problem. Of course, it is our most secure facility." Hayes really hesitated. Wasn't Earth doing enough to help her? "What do you think General?"

Jack considered the matter while scratching the back of his neck. This was a tough call. Her discussion about the Asgaard's potential duplicity played in his head. And if these people had the solution to the drone problem would they even use it to defend her or would they sell her out to avoid a confrontation? That decision would be the worst choice Earth ever made. Anna made it clear to him, her opponents would declare Earth under their jurisdiction and go from there. Anna turned to O'Neill for an answer. Jack cocked his head as if considering.

"Ma'am, we have to consider the reaction to us if your opponents arrive and we fight them." Hayes filled the gap while Jack considered. "So far, all we have done was harboring you. The broadcast is innocuous. But fighting is a whole other matter." Anna understood his position. She would think the same way.

"Mr. President, you are wise. I completely understand your position. I hope that whatever the outcome, you will remember that I always acted honorably." Anna turned to Jack. "I am grateful for all your assistance and patience. But time is short, sir."

"Ma'am, even if you did procure drones, we have a power problem with the chair." Jack felt awkward and tried to clarify the situation, maybe open a bargaining position. "We can activate it with modified naquadah reactors. But launching drones takes much more energy. I'm thinking we could use two more ZPMs." Jack knew a modified naquadah reactor had worked briefly on Atlantis during a Wraith attack. But in the long term, a ZPM was the power source required. This was a bargaining opportunity.

Anna considered his request. "Mr. President, I could do this but you just said you would not fight or interfere with our struggle." Anna stopped again. Her emotions were on the edge. Just being around O'Neill was more and more unsettling as the days passed. Her normal self-control and focus were not reliable. And she felt it acutely tonight in his presence. "On the other hand, Mr. President, we have to consider that these tags originated from the Goa'uld. If so, we must not waste time preparing your defenses. There are two fronts to consider."

Jack and the President looked back and forth. Jack turned to her and asked her to leave the room so they could talk in private. Anna went to the back bedroom and shut the door. While she was there she picked up her messages.

* * *

"We are in position to take back what is rightfully ours. No longer will the scourge of the Tau'ri stand in our way." The operative knelt before Lord Ba'al. "Our intelligence reports that the Hak'taur woman is with O'Neill on Earth. Her defenses are weak. If we act now, she will be outnumbered. Moreover, the Ancient weapon on Earth is not operational. Our sources in their government report they are out of ammunition."

Ba'al just chuckled an evil laugh. Sometimes, biding ones time works miracles. But then working miracles is what a god does. "Launch our forces immediately. Dial the Tau'ri Stargate when we are in position and keep it active at all costs. Send the signal to the ashraks on the planet to act. Take their leaders hostage and demand O'Neill be sacrificed. The rest will follow. Dial into their Alpha Site and into all their allies, including the Asgaard. Throw our weapons through the gates. Those that are open will feel my wrath. The others will have to keep their barriers closed. Launch the feint to attack other Protected Planets so the Asgaard have to disperse their forces. I want O'Neill, Teal'c, and the Hak'taur woman alive if possible. Then, we shall burn their worlds to ashes before the Asgaard know what hit them."

* * *

"My Lady, we are receiving word our operatives are in action. The first wave of conspirators are in custody." One Harry Maybourne wasn't Spec Ops for nothing. He helped plan the engagements. Anna let her most trusted commanders carried out those orders and reported back to her on separate channels. He confirmed what she knew. Keeping tabs on those like Harry was always necessary. After all, a traitor could never truly be trusted. When this was over, he would be kept on a very short leash.

"Very good, sir. Are we finished with the Earth conspiracies?"

"No, ma'am. There are those who have plans but have not acted. Do you want me to deal with those or do you want me to cause them to act and then deal with them?"

"Let the unimportant die systematically over the next several months. Make it appear to be of natural causes. I need to know which leaders can act against me here. Incite them to show they are able to come against me, now. Then you will deal with them. We must be certain we have them all and their resources. I am not convinced an ashrak is not among them coordinating this chaos. See that he is found with all speed." Maybourne bowed solemnly to her saying, "it will all be done, My Lady."

* * *

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter gave the final approval to the team of interplanetary scientists. They began to pack up the gear. General Landry approached Sam to congratulate her.

"We did a good job here. I think that went very well." Hank Landry saw the worry on her face. "You aren't happy with something, Colonel?" She shook her head.

"I don't like showing this sort of stuff to these aliens. They don't need to know we have such capabilities. I learned my lesson with Replicator Carter. We need to have these devices for our own security, against them." She looked around to make certain no one else was around. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"In what way, Colonel?"

"It's like Hathor all over again with him, sir. I don't think he is himself."

"Jack is made of tough stuff. Do you actually know he has committed an irresponsible act, Colonel? That's a serious charge."

"No, sir. I just know the General. He is not acting like himself at all. And pardon me sir, but none of you guys are acting like yourselves. You are all so willing to help her. And we don't even know what that help will really mean to us. She just asks and everyone jumps and says, yes, Ma'am."

"We already know about the effects the tags are having on him. But they seem to work on her too. And Lt. Colonel Carter, the rest of us simple generals have our eyes on the situation. Go figure. Now move out." Landry turned and walked out without waiting for her reply.

* * *

Jack was uncomfortable. He knew she had a point about the Asgaard. In that phone call, Jack laid out the gist of her argument to the President.

"Jack, I have to admit she has a few interesting points. But I also have to believe that she may be trying to drive a wedge between a proven ally and us. I think we should contact Hermiod and ask him what the Asgaard would do and if he can call Thor." Hayes knew time was short and Thor did not always respond quickly. "And sorry to say this Jack, but we both have to admit that you are compromised concerning her." Jack frowned and looked down. He knew it too. "Are you two at your cabin again?" O'Neill said yes. Hayes shook his head. "I can't understand this whole tag attraction thing. Why would she keep exposing herself like that even with a few toys? A naquadah-enhanced nuke would still take her out there. I had our experts look into it. The kinetic energy would have to go somewhere. You can't fight the laws of physics."

"I know, sir. I don't understand why she trusts me so much, or rather us." Jack gestured with his hands back and forth to the President's image and himself. "Sir, you asked me and this is my opinion. So you must still think it is worth something. Sir, even the Asgaard have not indicated they could defeat the chair. So I am guessing her people probably can't as well. What's more, the Asgaard have not offered to refill the chair. I don't even know if they can. Let Anna's people take a look. If they can rig some similar measure, let them take a whack at it. They know how to make ZPMs, so maybe they can figure out the drones. Time is short. I doubt anything will happen tonight or tomorrow. By then, Thor will probably show up to help." Jack shrugged. "I don't think we lose too much and we could get two ZPMs."

"Okay, call her back in." Jack went and knocked on her door.

"Ma'am, we cannot and will not fight a superior force from the Commonwealth not knowing how they might retaliate. We are not prepared to take the consequences. However, in the event any arriving Commonwealth forces seek to subjugate us, I want my people in position up there to defend the installations or to try to destroy them. You must not let them fall into enemy hands." Hayes waited to see if she agreed.

Anna could not believe the atrocious negligence and arrogance of this man. Out of ignorance he rejected her generous offer of two ZPMs and the possibility of refilling the Chair. Who was he to give her orders and make demands? And she was good and tired of his insolence. He told her to put his people on her bases? And, blow them up? Well what else would primitives imagine they could do? It only made her next decisions easier. Lady Anna knew Earth Force help could be useful and good. But there would be significant downside for her if she called in that help. Help from outside sources within ones own ranks is disadvantageous, for when losing, one is undone, and in winning, one is their captive.

"Mr. President, 'must' is not a word wisely used to princes." Anna gave him a stern look with a hard tone. Anna decided to get tougher. This little man had no idea who she was and what she commanded. "We accept your help with the broadcast and other similar efforts, which are offered host to guest. We shall arrive when all is ready." Anna was at her most regal. This unimaginative uninformed decrepit old nobody had directly challenged her in the most insolent way possible. Unbelievable the things she put up with for her people was all she could think. Instead of saying anything to offend this primitive, Lady Anna continued as if nothing had happened.

"Later, I shall evaluate the problems of joint defense with the Goa'uld threat in mind. Make no mistake, the Goa'uld are a threat. There is little time to decide what to do about the Chair in Antarctica." Lady Anna knew the wise prince always avoids outsider's arms and turns to her own. O'Neill's experts were welcome. But they did not have to do the fighting. She was willing rather to lose with her own forces than to prevail with the help of others in their midst. Neither she nor her people would deem that a real victory. Lady Anna knew she had to achieve a real victory herself without the arms of others. Lady Anna had been taught that a ruler was never esteemed more highly than when everyone saw that he was complete master of his own forces. In the final analysis, the arms of others either fall from your back, or they weigh you down, or they bind you fast. The Antarctic chair would have to wait.

"I am not ready to admit you to the Antarctic base. I realize we can't stop you. You could beam out the chair and such, but I am asking you not to do it." President Hayes felt he had to draw the line.

"Mr. President, thank you for all the efforts you have taken and will take on my behalf. You have been generous to harbor me." Anna drew in her breath. She could not believe this man would take this opportunity to insult her **_AGAIN_**. "With regard to the Chair or anything else, I assure you we would never steal from you. And I protest the comment."

Anna steeled herself. Her emotions were running high and she could not afford to look weak or hysterical. But she would not accept any more insults from this little man, little in imagination and lacking vision as far as she was concerned. With her acute sense of hearing, she knew every word they had said. If he was considering how to take her out with a nuke, he could not be trusted. Moreover he had openly defied her by refusing the most generous offer an ally could make. She offered to spill the blood of her own people to defend this world. This little man was truly incompetent and unable to meet the new realities facing his planet if he thought blowing up those defenses was the right decision.

Anna already knew she could refill that chair and provide the power source. Scans from orbit and data from SGC and Pentagon files gave her engineers enough information. But why tell this impotent fool? Under the circumstances, she would never admit his personnel to her facilities. To defend Earth, O'Neill would make the Chair work for them. She never doubted him. In all this exchange, she determined that Jack really did understand what had to be done. If he was against it, he would not be with her now. Truly, he was a visionary. Her assessment of the man was correct. He would command her forces and take her direction. If he didn't kill her first.

There were other reasons not to rely on these primitives. Anna believed that no prince is secure without having her own forces. On the contrary, if Anna allowed Earth Forces at the bases, she would be entirely dependent on good fortune. She could count on having the valor of her own people, which in adversity would defend her. Beaming out all Earth personnel on the Antarctic base and substituting her own was an obvious maneuver. Why didn't either one of them think about it? If she could refill it, so could the Asgaard. It was no wonder the Asgaard did not offer to refill it. The Asgaard were afraid that one of these idiots would no doubt attack them eventually. Most probably the Asgaard had the same contingency plan on hand that she did. Jack would man the chair. He would do it to defend his world. And he would do it because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Anna made a mental note to see what could be done about the President's reelection campaign. This idiot could not be supported.

* * *

The tropical trade winds blew steadily on the sails of the modified America's Cup II yacht . It fairly flew among the waves, making the sunset cruise in the channel between Lanai and Maui. Off in the hazy distance, Jack and Anna could see Molokai, a more distant island. The afternoon sun drifted down to the horizon. Spray washed over the bow and cooled the passengers. The ship's progress through the waves was smooth from the winged keel. Jack likened the feeling to flying. His soul was finally light. He put his arm around the woman. She leaned into him. It was the first good day in his short life as a clone.

After the conversation was over, Anna realized she needed to rest. "Excuse me, I seem to need some time to lie down." Anna got up and went to the guest room, leaving the door open. She heard him thumping around banging doors and opening the cold storage container. The bottles rattled. She smiled to herself. He did love his beer. The noise was somehow comforting. It had been many years since she had a man around her living quarters. '_Strange, we are comfortable around one another. He is only a mid-level functionary in a primitive society. But, no one ever made me feel as safe or as comfortable in all these years. It's only an old bed with old coverings in a cold, musty cabin, but at this moment, I could stay there forever. Silly thought,'_ Anna decided. When a ruler thinks more of ease than of arms, she would deserve to lose her state. The king almost had.

* * *

In Minnesota, Jack passed her room and saw Anna's sleeping form. '_How is it possible she could just pass out like that?'_ Normally there were guards, attendants, assistants, and every possible kind of helper. But there she was, sleeping like a baby without a care in the world, or in the galaxy. He wondered briefly about the defenses installed in his cabin. In a strange way, this was either the ultimate compliment or the ultimate insult, thought Jack. The Lady felt safe with him to an unprecedented degree. But he could kill her at any moment. She was not afraid of him and she should be. Considering the danger she told him Earth faced tonight, he would be within his rights to take her out for causing all this trouble. Then serve her up to her adversaries as a peace gesture. But the President had not authorized it. And the Goa'uld, Jack, reminded himself, were still in the mix.

* * *

"What do you want, truly want, Jack?" The young woman walking with him in Lahaina asked in her soft soprano voice. Watching him think brought back memories of another man so long ago. "If you could have anything, do anything, go anywhere, what would you choose?"

"Choosing, choosing is good." Jack, Jr. reflected. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. Just being with her made him feel so good. She was such a solemn little thing. How could anyone be so young and so old all at the same time? Well, he was if he wanted to think about it, which right now he didn't. "What are my choices?"

"Choices, sometimes choice is an illusion." Anna broke away to wrap her arms around herself and continued the walk from the docks. The sun had set and the trade winds blew strongly at the shore. Her long chestnut hair blew in her face in wet tangles from the short sail.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes illusion is a choice too." He considered the illusion of his youth and the choices that faced him. "What would you do if you had your choice?" Funny how he had not wanted to know the other girls. He just didn't care what they wanted. He wanted what he couldn't ever have. That was the problem until he met this one.

"Oh, I have no choices." Anna turned away and walked more quickly to the lights of the main street. The tourists were just coming out to find dinner in the many restaurants. She entered Laperts ice cream parlor and ordered a chocolate macadamia nut ice cream. Jack studied her wondering what she meant. She looked up at his finely honed cheekbones, dark bushy brown hair, tall slim body, and knew he was impossible. Sadness filled her. He was truly a magnificently formed man. Her eyes raked his body. He noticed with some pride.

"Aw, sure you do. Life is just beginning. We have all the choices we want. We can be what we want, go where we want, do what we want. It's all out there." He grinned a charming boyish grin. But his eyes observed her closely. She was trying to tell him something, something important. But, she just couldn't get it out.

"Yasureyabetcha, snookums." Anna turned to go. Jack startled to hear that particular phrase. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. That was a surprise. Now he was curious.

* * *

In Minnesota, Jack's phone began to vibrate. "What?" Jack asked. It was Daniel.

"Is it true, Jack? You took her on a date to O'Malley's and went Dutch?" Daniel referred to the term for splitting the check at a restaurant. "Wow! That was rude even for you."

"She offered to pay but I can't accept. She has a Naquadah level credit card, so why not?" Jack checked his watch. "You heard about that already? It was just an hour or so ago." Jack tapped on the crystal face.

"No, Jack. It was more like four hours ago. It's all over the news. Congratulations. You are known as the cheapest date in the universe." Daniel was really enjoying this. "Is she still there?"

"That would be classified." He listened to Daniel's update on the progress of the broadcast preparations. Apparently, the President was using it for his own image building. The opportunity would not be wasted. He would get his interview with the Lady tonight or early this morning. So be prepared. Jack sat down on the bed listening to Daniel brief him.

"Oh and Sam is not happy about your unusual behavior. She can't understand why everyone is doing this woman's bidding." Daniel waited for the reaction. There was none.

"What's your point, Daniel?"

"My point, Jack, is this. How did the Lady get everyone to dance to her tune?"

"What?"

"Well, consider this, Jack. You, our military, our leaders, our Earth governments, our allies, our enemies, our resources, her military, and her government all revolve around Lady Anna."

"I don't see it. Enlighten me."

"Okay, think about all the people involved with Lady Anna from our side. You are standing guard over her personally. The President is arranging a broadcast to her homeworld and staying up all night to do it. Carter is supervising Area 51 efforts to arrange the technical end of that broadcast and interfacing with Lady Anna's technicians. The White House Staff have been running interference all day with other Earth powers for her and straightening out her messes. The SGC is no more than a transit hub for her activities. She gets her mail and her operatives through the Gate. The Pentagon has every resource imaginable directed at the task of securing the planet with her defense systems. As we speak, they are trying to develop a defense plan. That's just the military and the President for one thing."

"Two, our allies are all working on her problems. The British, the French, the Chinese, and the Russians are working on the terrorist threat problems. Oh and Colonel Chekov arrived at the Pentagon with his staff. There's too much ground we need to cover ourselves on such short notice. Every intelligence service is working exclusively to root out the terrorists involved. Bra'tac is running interference for her with the Jaffa High Council preventing them from declaring war on her. General Landry and SG-7 went to convince the Jaffa High Council to send emissaries to help Teal'c as an act of good faith. Teal'c is risking his life to contact Lady Anna's allies on her homeworld. The Jaffa High Council continues to engage in joint military and intelligence actions with Lady Anna's forces against the System Lords and their allies, the Wannabes. SG-3 contacted the Nox with one of those Tollan devices. Lya showed up to help with the particle tags. It's a non-violent issue. The Tok'ra are working on modifying the zatarc detector and analyzing the tags. They are also involved in espionage support with Lady Anna's forces against the new System Lords. And the Asgaard paid us a visit to check her out and keep up their end of our alliance. All this is going on because of her presence."

Speaking more rapidly before Jack lost his patience, Daniel continued. "And that's just for starters. Consider all the resources she is tying up. Atlantis has to wait out the delay of the Daedalus' return. The ship is standing by to monitor the situation and provide technical support. The little Asgaard crewmember of the Daedalus is using the ship's transporters to support SGC personnel working on her problems and to monitor her activity in the solar system. Hermiod is standing by to call Thor for help. The Prometheus is in orbit to monitor her in system activities and to act as another transporter hub. The entire list of Gamma Site scientists and doctors is working on a cure for the tags. The Gamma and Alpha sites are now other transportation hubs for people going to and from the Commonwealth, like that delegation today. They worked to screen the aliens and pass them along to the SGC. Both sites worked to help Teal'c wash his trail. The SGC is providing medical support to her technicians screening our people for tags. The Air Force Hospital helped out. Ft. Carson AF base stopped everything today to provide her security and to host her meeting with that captain. The Colorado Springs police blocked traffic so you could take her to Ft. Carson and the captain to the AF Hospital. The Earth based intelligence agencies; NSA, DHS, DISA, CIA, NID, and FBI are all working on cleaning up the assassination conspiracies on you and her. They are all looking for ashraks with help from the Tok'ra. And the Metropolitan DC Police are processing the captured Earth conspirators of your assailants. Even the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs had to deal with the criminals landing trussed up in his office. And all of our allies went on alert. All sorts of military assets are deployed."

"The Lady isn't just tying up military and law enforcement assets, Jack. Did you know that Congress has started legislation to deal with her antics? They want to prevent future legal battles over jurisdiction and terrorism in Outer Space. The Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee has called for a hearing on the failure of our intelligence services. The GAO has started an audit of government resources allocated to all this. And several European Union presidents and influential leaders are trying to sit on their own agencies and courts to make her legal problems go away. Leaders from around the world are trying to make the United Nations back down in the Court at The Hague. They realize she could freeze them out of their share of her goodies. An emergency session of the General Assembly has been called for two days from now. To demonstrate that the U.N. is not irrelevant, U.N. Peacekeepers have been deployed to the most troubled regions. The President had to hire outside consulting firms to track down her holdings on Earth. The SEC had an emergency session to deny her Tender Offer filing for control of a major defense contractor. And the courts are getting legal filings by the minute all over the world. Anyone who even suspects they have been damaged by her presence has filed lawsuits. The legal system will work on this for the next decade."

"Lady Anna's interests have taken over the financial markets worldwide impacting other countries. Her company had its IPO, initial public offering today. The price was readjusted eleven times before the opening bell. She took in $17 trillion dollars for 15 percent of the shares of her company. After that the price went into orbit. Everyone wants to get some. The trading volume of only her shares collapsed the computers and shut down markets from the NYSE here to the Hang Seng in Hong Kong. The Dow Jones just listed her company, Star Commonwealth Planets Enterprises, (SCPE) to be one of the Dow 30 Industrials booting off Coca Cola from the Industrial Index."

"Worldwide, the best financial minds are meeting to decide how to handle the financial crisis. The Federal Reserve Board is meeting tomorrow to address the sudden lack of currency available. OPEC is meeting tomorrow to determine their future. Now that they know naquadah is a safe source of energy. The price of oil fell by 90 percent and several oil companies have announced that they are considering bankruptcy. We are getting word that insurgents are acting in some of the more conservative oil rich countries around the world. And several exchanges will not open tomorrow because trading has been suspended. So much money flowed into her company that there may be deflation of all currencies. If she offers more shares, the world's economy could collapse because she is sucking up all the money on the planet. The financial markets all around the world are effectively shut down."

"Jack, that's just what's going on with the good guys. Remember the System Lords are trying to find a way to defeat her efforts to tie up their resources. Apparently, her efforts have them stymied. They have devoted themselves to counter espionage and sabotage in an effort to divert her attention and tie up her resources. Ba'al and the rest are doing everything they can to get their ship production back in operation. According to the Tok'ra that's the most important matter the System Lords decided at last weekend's summit which they held just because of her activities against them. Their inability to control the situation made the Wannabes kill a number of Goa'uld in their midst and kick their Jaffa off Wannabe shipping and off Wannabe worlds. Those actions got the bad guys working against her in full swing."

"But it doesn't stop there. The Lady's own people are rioting. From the highest echelons down, her government is paralyzed according to reports just received at the SGC. By leaving and coming back to Earth, the populace thinks you have abandoned them, yeah _YOU,_ Jack. Most people did not show up to work today. Mass prayers are being said to ask God for you to return." Daniel waited for a grunt from Jack to indicate he was still listening. There it was. "And the icing on the cake, Maybourne is doing her bidding."

"She's been here less than a week. Do you see what's going on here?" Daniel finished his diatribe. What he couldn't see was Jack's grin. What he couldn't hear was Jack thinking, '**_damn, I'm good. I'm the lynchpin in this deal. The whole thing could not have happened without me.'_**

Jack let Anna sleep for another couple of hours. She needed it. He needed it. At three AM his alarm went off. Grudgingly, Jack got up. At least the cabin was warm now. Anna had the computer get space heaters in every room. He went into her bedroom to wake her up. They had to get to the White House soon for the broadcast. He still had questions for her. Alone like this she talked frankly with him. It might be the last time for a long time.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jack regarded Anna warily. He sat on the edge of the bed in the guest room where she was lying down to rest. Both of them had to take a break. "After the broadcast, will you return to the Capital?"

"Right now, the people involved think that I am contained on Earth and will try to say that I am the double. If I step through the Stargate I doubt I would reappear on the other side in one piece. Our security measures are probably compromised. I could be sent to any or no gate if I stepped through."

Then Jack remembered Anubis set a type of call forward device to his secret lab when the Gate on that world was dialed without the right signal. Anna gave him a tired expression.

"Right, of course it would. Does our Gate do it now too with all the gizmos you gave us?" She nodded. "Oy. When were you going to tell me?"

"I just did, Jack." Anna smiled up. "But seriously, our technicians have only had a week to teach your people how to operate the new safeguards." Anna sighed. He was so suspicious. "How do you always manage to assume the worst, Jack?"

"I practice, Ma'am." Each gave the other appraising looks. Anna was disgusted. Jack frowned and looked away. Lying here next to him was the promise to fulfill everything he had worked to achieve for the past ten years. Would the price be too high? Clearly, she was using him, the President, heck the whole planet to stay in power among her own people. But what if she fell from power? Then what? And why was she ok with being alone with him in his cabin again? Was there some kind of offer he was missing? Ugh.

"Ma'am, I have a question. What are you going to do with all the money you have just accumulated? And, what do your people think about all the wealth you have spent building the facilities here? Such an extravagance has to hurt somewhere." Jack kept thinking of the fabulous wealth he had seen in her palaces and on her ships. Now he had seen what she had built in his own solar system. It took money, lots of money. And what she just did today in the financial markets could not pay for what was out there.

"Jack, the secret to the expense is simple. I am generous towards all from whom I do not take who are numberless; and stingy towards those to whom I do not give, who are few." She wondered if he could understand. "Because my predecessors' practiced economy, our people are content knowing my revenues are enough. I can defend us against all attacks, And still, I am able to engage in enterprises without burdening my people."

"You mean you financed all of this here out of your own pocket?" Jack whistled as she nodded. "So why go after our money in the financial markets here today?"

"I had to create capital here to make the changes you are asking me to do. If I bring in the money, your economy will experience tremendous inflation. So I am using what is already here. Even so, the amount today will not pay for what needs to be done. But it is a start." Anna was amused that he was so simple about economics.

"It's a lot, Anna. It scares folks." Jack spoke softly realizing that she had the power to disrupt the planet. She _had_ disrupted the planet he corrected himself.

"Yes, I know. It is more than the entire Gross Domestic Product (GDP) for the United States this year plus most of next year's GDP." Jack looked blank. "GDP, that's the sum of the value of everything produced in your country all year." His eyes widened. "Jack, it's more than your entire national budget for the next seven years. I know how much it is." Anna looked up at him appraisingly. "Jack, just imagine what could be accomplished if all the taxes for the next seven years went to programs to improve health, fix your education system, rebuild your infrastructure, promote research and development, modernize your outdated manufacturing base, and build Earth's defenses."

"Is that what you are going to do with it?" He knew everyone wanted that answer.

"Yes, and reinvest a good deal of it as well. The enterprises must be self-sufficient. Your people cannot handle the tax burden of this effort. And I won't ask my people." Now how would he react to that? Ah, surprise. Jack thought for a moment to phrase his next statements.

"But this kind of accumulation affects everyone. Taking that much money out of the economy will destabilize us. And you said you did not want to do that." He played with his hands. What he wanted to do was strangle her.

"In the short term, yes you are correct. Soon it will be plowed back into the economy as the funds are spent. New industries will arise. New avenues of investment and opportunity will come. It's a cycle, Jack. It can't happen all at once. But this seed money will get the effort started. As it progresses, more and more changes will propel this world's development forward. Other enterprises and other people will find their way into the system. The world economy will grow in a great surge over the next several decades. Everyone will have an opportunity to participate. What they do with that opportunity is up to them." Anna rolled onto her side to face him. "I hope they do not squander this opportunity. And it is not something that can be legislated. Most of the troubles here on this world are because of too few resources to support too many people. Your people have to grow up. They have to build colonies. Jack, this day marks childhood's end."

Jack stared at her in amazement. Anna met his gaze, thinking, '_The President has other more qualified generals. You're lucky, O'Neill, that I have plans for your nasty sarcastic ass.'_ Once again, Anna briefly considered asking the President for an additional general. But Jack was also the one person in the universe she trusted to be honest. Even if he acted against her it would be an honest decision. At this point, an honest man was as good as it got.

"Jack, I am not sure you realize what is truly at stake here. I don't speak about my life. I am replaceable as are we all." Anna observed him calmly sitting next to her on the bed. Except for her dead husband, no one had ever been allowed such familiarity. Absently, Anna wondered, _'why do I permit him this privilege? It must be the tags that compel me to be with him.'_ Anna sighed, frustrated trying to reach his mind.

"Timing is the issue. This is not the time for me to be replaced. These are not the right circumstances. If I am replaced now, the consequences are deadly for hundreds of millions of people."

"Pretty impressed with your place in the scheme of things are you?"

"My death now means civil war. I am talking about the fallout from civil war among 38 billion people when the barbarians are at the gate ready to destroy us." Anna watched his face change to a mask. He looked down at his hands. "There will be a bloodbath between the clans as a result. Good people like Admiral Zay will die, as will most of his staff of our most experienced officers." Anna observed him carefully. Jack didn't give away much. Anna was desperate to reach an understanding with him. But she kept her calm exterior.

"The Goa'uld will seize the opportunity in the chaos and destroy us. What do you think will happen to Earth? You think the Asgaard will save you again? I believe they have found what they have been seeking. I mean the treasure of the Ancients in Atlantis. In the Pegasus Galaxy, they've found the most advanced human genome in the galaxy along with a previously unknown wealth of human subjects." Anna's eyes were cold and hard. She knew she was right. "Are you sure you want to roll those dice?"

Anna couldn't believe he didn't see the duplicity of the Asgaard. He was still afraid of her. That meant the rest were plotting something. Anna made her decision. Men have less scruples offending one who is beloved than one who is feared. Love is preserved by the link of obligation, which is broken at every opportunity for personal advantage. Fear preserves a ruler by a dread of punishment, which never fails. Anna was going to put the fear of God in them tonight with Jack O'Neill at her side.

* * *

A meeting convened in the Oval Office. The President gave the floor to General Hammond, his Off-world Affairs Advisor. Everyone in the room was grim. The fate of the planet would be decided tonight. They had no idea how true it was.

"We are ready to broadcast, Mr. President." His secretary announced to the meeting.

"Thank you, Karen." President Hayes turned his attention back to the group. "I think she will act tonight. She has no choice. I want us at DefCon One. Francis inform our allies why. Recommend they go on alert, too. Alien military assets that have a good chance of showing up in the next 48 hours or sooner." General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff nodded his agreement with a grim countenance. "I want people standing by with zat guns to take her down at the first sign of trouble. I am hoping she will make her statement and then leave. Oh, and double the guards around the Chair. She will make a play for it probably on site. If she beams it out, we can't stop her. But if she could I think she would have already."

"Sir, if I may, I think the bigger problem is the solar system defense installations." General Maynard zeroed in on the problem. "General O'Neill reports that we have no hope of mastering them in a small amount of time. I recommend that we have naquadah-enhanced nukes sent to the Daedalus. Hermiod can use the transporters to place them. Whether he will I am not sure. But I don't think the Asgaard will mind blowing up alien installations in our solar system."

Hammond looked around the room and added. "We have asked Hermiod to call Thor but once again Thor is AWOL. I have to admit that Lady Anna's analysis of our relationship with the Asgaard has some good points. In fact, they are downright disturbing. After this mess is over, we need to talk to the Asgaard and clarify these questions."

Heads were bobbing in agreement. The talk turned back to the pre-emptive strike they were considering.

"Sir, I recommend that we target the Commonwealth Embassy. With her shields we may not get through. But, we have to consider it." General Maynard knew blowing up an embassy was serious business. "What they have in there could compromise the planet."

"Jerry, we can't tip our hands with an outright evacuation. Can the utility company find a gas leak?" The White House Chief of Staff put his staff right on it. Hayes addressed Hammond. "Ok, tell Landry that no one comes in through the Gate for Lady Anna tonight. If she wants to leave, fine. If she needs to send or receive a message, fine. But no more personnel are to get in. If she asks why, then say we are doing it for her protection. If Teal'c is successful, he can go to the Alpha Site and pass through from there."

* * *

Teal'c stood before the ornate door of the Palace in the Commonwealth Capital. The Goa'uld could have taken aesthetic lessons from these people. He checked his escort. Clearly, they had never seen anything like the Capital of the Commonwealth. Nor had any seen the like of this palace. Clearly, they were afraid. These Hak'taur were far more advanced than any other human society these Jaffa had ever encountered. Truly, they were formidable for humans. Teal'c knew those looks. The newly freed Jaffa still had the old attitudes towards humans. Those attitudes were shaped by thousands of years holding human societies back. It would be a long while before that attitude could be changed. His task was difficult. But Teal'c knew what was at stake.

The doors opened. Teal'c and his guards examined the room. There did not seem any obvious threat. But Teal'c knew the safeguards were well hidden. Wearing full Jaffa Master Regalia, Teal'c entered softly. O'Neill briefed him about whom he would be meeting. After spending so much time among humans, Teal'c knew human females could be powerful leaders. This one was the most powerful he would ever meet.

* * *

"Jack, I just got my messages. It seems duplicity is not limited to aliens like the Goa'uld or the Asgaard." Lady Anna activated the console in O'Neill's cabin. The meeting in the President's office replayed for them. Anna looked at Jack. "In or out, Jack?" His face was made of stone. Unconsciously, he reached out to her with his hand. It was nearly an out of body experience watching himself pull her in towards him. She let him. Once again he marveled at her courage. It would be so easy to snap her neck right now. But in such close proximity all he wanted to do was protect her. It went against every fiber in his being.

"I know my duty, Anna." Jack deep brown eyes held regret. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too. We each have to do what we think is right, not what is easy." Anna melted into him. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" He was immersed in the smell of her hair.

"Just between us only, do you really believe I am a bad guy?"

"No. But it won't stop me."

"Thank you, Jack." Anna looked up at him and smiled. "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

* * *

"Come forward, Master Teal'c." The old woman by the fireplace beckoned to Teal'c. Teal'c motioned to his Jaffa escort to remain by the door. He crossed the room and waited patiently for her to take her time. She was very old indeed. And she was not well. The strain had to be taking a toll on her. Anna's Matriarch, Princess Ellen considered the man before her. He was a formidable presence. Obviously, he was a leader in his own right. Very well, she could try. Teal'c saw the decision in her face. She motioned to him to be seated opposite her.

"O'Neill," asked the Princess? Teal'c nodded assent. The old woman gave nothing away. "Humph. Humph. She closed her tired eyes. For sometime she said nothing. Teal'c was a man of infinite patience. In the silence, they were testing each other. Good, neither one was going to be hasty. A servant approached to offer refreshments. Teal'c waived her off. He is a cautious man, thought the Matriarch, a good sign in her opinion. "Humph." She looked at him with a question in her eyes. Teal'c gave a barely noticeable hand gesture, which Lady Anna told him meant yes. He knew she was asking about Lady Anna. To anyone watching, they were just staring each other down. "Humph." The old woman folded her hands in front of herself. Teal'c knew she was saying she was ready to act. He slowly lowered his eyelids up and down. "Speak, Master Teal'c, my time is short." What a powerful statement, thought Teal'c. She just admitted her assassination was imminent.

"Your Highness, I bring the greetings and friendship of my people, all my people." Teal'c bowed his head to her. That indicated he spoke for the Tau'ri too. She was avoiding mention of the wedding. This was a good sign. "My time with the Tau'ri has taught me the value of the human spirit. I wish to communicate that understanding throughout the galaxy. We should all come together to find comfort and protection from the predators who would destroy our way of life." He waited for her response. She took her time again. It could be a trap, she thought. Or, he might not understand the problem. What did he have to back up his claim? She cocked her head expectantly and indicated for him to continue.

"In that spirit, the High Council of the Free Jaffa has sent to you a great gift to offer our friendship and to open diplomatic channels between our great peoples." Teal'c waited for permission to proceed. She considered the matter and closed her eyes. One might even think she were asleep. When she opened her eyes, she was staring straight at his Jaffa escort by the door. Then she looked to him. Teal'c gestured slightly again. His team was ok. They had been briefed. She took one more look at him and decided to trust him. The princess beckoned to the Jaffa.

"Quickly. What have you brought? We must use it immediately." The Princess indicated a table console. Teal'c hesitated then drew out the communication device and the instructions from Lady Anna's technicians for the interface. Everything happened quickly from that point."

* * *

Emmett Bregman cued the cameraman and the lights. He cued the caller's question asking if Lady Anna was getting married. Then he gave her the signal to proceed.

"Marriage? How amusing." Anna lightly chuckled and smiled up at her Lord General in his full regalia. Jack played his part and snorted a laugh. He looked kindly down on her as she looked adoringly up at him. They didn't really have to pretend. He didn't mind this part. Even the President was impressed how they conveyed their feelings in a look. '_What an actress,'_ Jack thought behind his smile. Hammond wondered again what was going on between those two. Anna turned toward the President and offered her hand, which he took very gently. They stood in front of the White House all lit up for effect. It was cold, but everyone endured the photo opportunity before going inside. The cameramen took a wide shot for the background and then zoomed in for the close-ups. He had no idea that live meant live across the galaxy. But Emmett Bregman did. He would get his interview this morning.

"She's a clever fox in disguise." Hammond remarked to General Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. "What a great pretender and dissembler. She manipulated the situation on Earth to serve her purpose. I'm not sure the President will ever know her true purpose. She didn't care one way or the other whether he supported her or not."

"It turned out we sent some useful people to her. Mostly, she needed him to push Jack O'Neill to appear with her." Maynard gestured to O'Neill. "Somehow I don't think the new communication system was as necessary as she made out. O'Neill was."

"She's got Jack's number and we thought he had hers. Oh, there were some unexpected situations like the tags. But those actually worked in her favor. It probably felt like he was in the trenches fighting along side her. Her generosity helped too." Hammond's bald pate moved side to side. Maynard also shook his head. "I never thought she could turn his head, but look at those two, will ya?

While the technicians set up for Bregman's interview with the Lady inside the White House early Tuesday morning, President Hayes, General O'Neill, George Hammond, and Dr. Jackson gathered in the Green Room. The sun was just rising. Early December in Washington can be cold and rainy, but today it was sunny and mild. Most of the leaves were off the trees. Frost covered the ground. It was still only late Fall.

"Ma'am, we hope the broadcast will have its desired effect. How soon will you know?" President Hayes accepted a cup of coffee. Lady Anna smiled an amused grin. She shot a glance over to O'Neill. He startled and sighed.

"It already has, sir." Jack looked at her satisfied smile. Everyone else observed her demeanor and realized O'Neill was correct.

"Mr. President, one of the most effective remedies that a leader can have against conspiracies is not to be hated and despised by the people. I am fortunate to be loved by the mob. Lord O'Neill is nearly worshipped." The disbelieving looks around the room made her smile inwardly. They had no idea who or what she really was. They had no idea how important O'Neill was in this game. Perhaps she would tell them. But for a moment, let them learn. Anna sipped at her hot chocolate, infinitely better than coffee.

"Mr. President, in my study of history, one thing I have learned is that conspiracies are difficult to pull off. For they who conspire against a legitimate ruler always expect to please the mob by the leader's removal. But when the conspirator can only look forward to offending that mob, he will not have the courage to take such a course. The difficulties that confront a conspirator are infinite. And as experience shows, many have been the conspiracies, but few have been successful. That is because the conspirators cannot act alone. A conspirator must keep company with a malcontent. As soon as you have opened your mind to a malcontent you have given him the material with which to content himself. For by denouncing you, he can look for every advantage. Seeing the gain from this course to be assured, and seeing the other to be doubtful and full of dangers, he must be a very rare friend, or a thoroughly obstinate enemy of the ruler, to keep faith with you."

Hayes nodded in agreement. She was very shrewd. _Interesting that human affairs were so similar all over the Galaxy. _He waited for the Lady to continue. She was on a roll.

"After the broadcast, Princess Ellen, the Matriarch of the Royal Clan, went to work with a vengeance. The riots over O'Neill's departure were her doing. It demonstrated how loved he was and how the people revered him. His departure caused great unrest among the people. During the broadcast this morning from the Holy Mother Planet, Lord O'Neill's performance toward me was his seal of approval. My high regard and adoration of him reassured the people. I was already popular with the mob. Now I am gold. From all over the Commonwealth, the conspirators were given up by their own malcontents. No one wanted to go against a beloved and rightful ruler. By mid-day today, the Royal Matriarch will have everyone, including Lady Janelle and the clan elder involved brought before her. The rest of the pack is meeting their fate as well."

"So, does this mean, Ma'am, that you are some little way indebted to us for helping you?" Jack smiled his charming boyish smile.

"I suppose I am, My Lord General." Anna smiled back. Everyone grinned a little as the tension was released by her remark. Jack preened at the acknowledgement. "And, yes, My Lord, I shall express that gratitude shortly." Everyone seemed a little happier. The Lady was very generous. Lady Anna received one of her aides bearing a message, smiled, and dismissed him. She smiled again at the gathering.

Breakfast was announced and served in the State Dining Room. The President ushered in to breakfast Her Most Royal Highness, Lady Anna, the Judge of All the People and her honored Lord General O'Neill. From her bearing, something profound had occurred from that broadcast. Something happened much more than just doing an end run around some amateurs in her opposition. She wasn't bothering to pretend the President was her equal anymore. Her first move was to be seated before him by giving him a smart glance, which stopped him in his tracks. The second indication was the presence of her retainers and staff who served her directly after examining the food. There were others in the kitchen supervising the Chef's preparations. No doubt about it, the Lady believed she took precedence here. 'Well, that's ok,' Hayes decided. He had seen it all before. Now let's see what this is all about, the President thought to himself.

"Mr. President, I must say that the variety and quality of the foods of this world are most astonishing. Perhaps, we have the opportunity to engage in trade for these goods between our peoples. As I have previously requested, we should like to acquire various edible plants and animals to propagate among our own peoples." Lady Anna examined a slice of pineapple. "Never have I tasted such fabulous foods." She took a bite from her fork. Her DNA manipulations had increased her sense of smell and taste. She enjoyed her meal in obvious satisfaction.

"Yes, about those other 'requests,' Ma'am," began the President. "We are still concerned how you view the situation. After yesterday's adventure on the financial markets, we have to wonder how you plan to proceed. I confess to being baffled why you would want to acquire such a huge fortune on this backwater planet." Hayes put down his fork and eyed her.

"Mr. President, I have previously briefed Our Lord General who can give you his report as soon as he has the opportunity." Lady Anna permitted her attendant to refill her cup of hot chocolate. "Afterwards, if you still have any questions, the President of Star Commonwealth Enterprises will be available at your convenience. He will be happy to give you a prospectus. The Annual Report is available through every usual source." Lady Anna poked at her fruit. "Now, Mr. President, if we are finished with this lovely repast, I would like to discuss a few matters which weigh heavily on my mind." Lady Anna rose from the table in the State Dining Room and moved gracefully into the Red Room leaving the assembly to follow her.

* * *

Out in space that Tuesday morning, Lady Anna's forces were on high alert. She wasn't leaving anything to chance. The forces in-system were the tip of the iceberg. Today she would bring to bear the truly great assets she had built. Her cousin, Admiral Zay knew his business. There was no way he would let her down.

"Admiral Zay, we have sensor indications of a large hyperspace footprint on a direct vector to the system." The Tactical Officer displayed the sensor imaging on the holoscreen in front of the Admiral and Commander Eli. The senior officers on board the Commonwealth Starship, '_O'Neill the Great'_ concentrated their attention on the pattern and the readings.

"Size and bearing," Commander Eli demanded?

"Forty Ha'tak class vessels, at least one mothership, a few dozen Al'kesh mid-range bombers, and something very large. We can't identify it. There does not seem to be an energy reading." The officer checked the plot. "They will arrive in 36 hours."

"No energy reading? That's impossible. Run a diagnostic, and contact the ' _Jericho'_ for confirmation. The two largest Commonwealth starships, the '_O'Neill' _and the ' _Jericho'_ were in place with the fleet above and below if those terms could apply in space relative to Earth. However, they remained in hyperspace for cover. Tracking other ships in hyperspace was an advancement even the Goa'uld could not do from this range.

"We have confirmation, Admiral," replied the Tactical Officer.

"Inform our Great Lady on the planet," commanded the Admiral. "The operation has begun."

* * *

The Lady finding herself now sufficiently powerful and partly secured from immediate dangers had pre-arranged her line of actions. At the Capital and on the various planets in the Commonwealth, her minions carried out her instructions immediately. They knew that by the time she returned, everything must be secured. Lady Anna's forces occupied the Capital. The conspirators and their families were rounded up. The King was isolated. The Religious Council was arrested. And the leading gentlemen of the realm reassured. But with regard to Earth, she decided to settle the matter herself.

"Now, My Lord General, Mr. President please be seated. I would offer my thoughts about the present situation." The men took their seats. Lady Anna eyed the other men severely. They stood up again glancing at each other and the President. He gave a nod to comply. '_This should be really interesting.'_ Hayes trained his attention on the regal woman before him.

"My lords, I wish to inform you that we know that the Goa'uld have decided to act in concert against us. Our intelligence assets have monitored their plans for the past week to determine where they will act. As of this morning, we have learned they did take the bait we have set. They should arrive here within two days." The gasps were audible.

"Why didn't you say anything, Ma'am?" Jack was cold as ice. "Aw crap, here it comes. I knew it."

"My Lord General, you will refrain." Anna's presence filled the room. Even the President was taken aback. "Now, here is the plan of action." Anna began to describe what she wanted the President to authorize. He objected, strenuously. "Mr. President, you don't really think I came here with the paltry force Lord O'Neill reviewed the past three days?"

Hayes knew she had been holding back. Now the game got interesting. "No, ma'am, I surely didn't. Tell me, what force did you bring?"

"Mr. President, inside the hyperspace barrier outside this solar system awaits my fleet. We always planned to lure the enemy away from his supply bases and his level of comfort. This planet is so far from Ba'al's center of operations, he will have to stretch his remaining resources to try and make a raid. Once our installations detect a large enough hyperspace footprint, they will send a message to the fleet. The enemy will be in for a small surprise." Anna smiled a predatory grin. Jack froze.

"Just say the word, sir." Jack kept his body loose. He knew how and where to strike. Anna ignored him and kept her attention on the President. Hayes shook his head no. He needed to hear this out.

"So, you were never on the run from assassins? We thought as much." Hayes kept his eyes on her exclusively.

"Yes, assassins were after me. But I was after them. It was no contest." Anna smoothed her skirt. Her eyes were hard.

"You manipulated the whole situation to happen in the first place." Hammond snorted in disgust. "This old dog has played this game before, ma'am." No one doubted she had planned everything down to this meeting. Lady Anna was always a master manipulator.

"Without a doubt leaders become great when they overcome the difficulties and obstacles to which they are confronted. For the past seven years, I have built the military against heavy opposition. My opposition had to be crushed before we fully engage the Goa'uld. I could not leave for war with dissent at home. For this reason Princess Ellen counseled me to consider the wisdom of taking advantage of opportunities to display competence. I had the opportunity and felt I ought to foster some animosity against myself. So, we caused my enemies to arise and form designs against me. In so doing, I had the opportunity to overcome my enemies. By crushing them, I rose even higher in power and prestige. After this day, the nobles and leaders of the Commonwealth know never to cross me."

"I told you she could eat their lunch, sir. None of this gambit made any sense to me." Jack's grim demeanor said it all. Anna simply shrugged nonchalantly as if to say, 'of course.'

"You who would consider my actions and my purpose will see nothing, or little, which can be attributed to fortune. I have attained pre-eminence not by the favor of anyone, but step by step in the military profession. These steps were gained with a thousand troubles and perils. I must be bold today. With many hazards and dangers facing me at this hour of battle, I have killed all the malcontents who were able to injure me. I have strengthened myself with new civil and military ordinances. For injuries ought to be done all at one time, so that, being tasted less, they offend less. Benefits ought to be given little by little, so that the flavor of them may last longer. My ambassador will brief your ministers after we have finished." Anna paused for the full effect of her next statement. She looked at each man carefully making certain of his full attention.

"My Lords, from this day forth, I am the King's Regent, Judge of All the People, Supreme Commander of His Majesty's forces, and many other titles. In other words, the King is content to retire to a life of contemplation and prayer."

Lady Anna's speech shocked them all. Many moments of silence passed as they reeled from the news. For she had just told them that she now ruled the Commonwealth, all 26 star systems containing 38 billion human beings.

"Is that all true, Ma'am?" Jack asked softly. Anna smiled with deep affection towards him. The others saw her softer demeanor when she addressed him and felt uncomfortable. Jack understood her meaning. She had to do what she believed necessary. It was just business. Between them personally, there would always be an understanding.

"Yes, My Lord General Jack O'Neill. Without your help, it would have been a bloodbath. Had it come to civil war, hundreds of millions would have died both from internal struggles and from without by the Goa'uld." Anna spoke sincerely to him and to him alone. "And for that, I shall be eternally grateful for your assistance." Anna nodded regally to him. Hesitating, Jack gave a short head nod back.

"And to you sir," Anna addressed President Hayes in more formal tones. "I thank you for the assistance of your experts. They bought me enough time to complete my plans to consolidate power. There will be no dissent from this point onward. Today, I must be able to direct my attention to the coming battles without distraction from internal treachery."

Hayes understood the power play she just pulled off. It was a beauty. "With the utmost respect, Your Highness, what does Your Highness still want with Earth?" Clearly he had better change his approach to the most powerful human being in the galaxy.

"George, call the Daedalus. Have Hermiod call Thor, tell him we need help against the coming Goa'uld attack." The SecDef realized a message had to be sent to the Asgaard ASAP. Hammond moved to exit when a wave of Anna's hand stopped him. Her guards blocked his path. He turned, furious, back to her. The President sat back. Ok, the Lady wanted to play rough. He could do that.

"Now what, ma'am?" Hayes crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, sir, you listen and learn. We have no time for these games. Hermiod is no longer on the Daedalus. He is in stasis. Should we require his assistance, he will be awakened. The device to call Thor has been disabled. The Stargate on K'tau is now sealed with an iris. You cannot get through without my permission. And my guards are in Freyr's Temple itself." Anna spoke calmly and with great authority. "The Tollan devices you used to call the Nox can not broadcast out of the solar system without my permission. None of the Goa'uld long-range communication 'balls' will operate inside this system or outside for a long way."

"Why," was all Jack said? Earth was locked down tight.

"I shall not permit your continuing security breaches here to compromise this operation. For all the security equipment we have provided, White House conversations are still repeated in the halls of the System Lords. And for this I say 'shame on you, sir.' My benevolence has its limits." Anna spoke with grim determination. She had had enough. "You are unable to control your personnel. No amount of equipment can defeat simple human negligence and intent."

"How is that relevant to Hermiod?" Hayes kept his cool. This situation could end very badly. He needed answers.

"We have reason to believe that his activities are not in our interest." Lady Anna regarded the grey old man intently. "In fact, we have our suspicions that the tags are connected to the Asgaard. At some point, the human race must deal with predators of every variety. Some just come in more benign packaging." Her mouth was a thin line set in determination.

"You are risking a confrontation with the Asgaard. I see no great wisdom in this." O'Neill spoke calmly. But he was ready to take action against her.

"Ma'am, our relationship with the Asgaard has been beneficial and we would like to keep it that way. I must protest your treatment of Hermiod." President Hayes was grim too. "General O'Neill has briefed me concerning your views…"

"Sir, enough. At this point, the subject is not open for debate. We waste time. Do you want a briefing or not?" His rumpled figure did not reassure her concerning his competence.

"You seem to have the floor, ma'am." Hayes gestured to her with his hand. She looked down coolly at his hand indicating he should not point, and should withdraw it. He did. And then he waited patiently for the other shoe to fall.

"Our in-system defenses are not complete. However, they are operational to 70 percent. Combined with the fleet standing ready, we have the assets necessary to guard the area away from this planet. We are aware that the Goa'uld have been working on a way to launch weapons from a greater distance than previously. The area away from Earth needs covering firepower. But, space is large. So where to place the defenses presented us with a serious challenge." Hayes nodded for her to continue. "Observe the view from one of our sensor platforms." Anna motioned her hand and an image appeared.

"(http/space.jpl.nasa.gov/cgi-bin/wspace?tbody1000&vbody-82&month11&day14&year2005&hour00&minute00&rfov30&fovmul-1&bfov30&porbs1)"

And then consider the system closer in:

"(http/space.jpl.nasa.gov/cgi-bin/wspace?tbody1000&vbody-79&month11&day14&year2005&hour00&minute00&rfov30&fovmul-1&bfov30&porbs1)"

"As you are aware, exiting hyperspace too close to a planet with large ships is unadvisable. The question is where the enemy will appear in the solar system. From your files we have determined the usual approach the Goa'uld tend to use. Previously, Anubis managed to arrive next to the planet. It is possible Ba'al has that ability as well. If he is planning a raid, then he will try to arrive as close as possible without reappearing inside the planet or so close he would be pulled in by Earth's gravity. Therefore the envelope around the Earth is more defined."

"In a stable solar system, all planets inhabit the same elliptical plain around the sun. Most planets are therefore not above or below the others, and are more or less level relative to each other. If you draw the sun as a sphere, then draw level egg shaped rings around the sun in successively larger rings, behold my point is illustrated:

http/photojournal.jpl.nasa.gov/index.html

Arriving between them is risky, but arriving above or below that elliptical plain is not. The other concern is not to reappear inside the sun. They seem to have that problem solved. So, our fleet will cover the outer edge of that envelope surrounding Earth from points above and below the ellipse. Outer system defenses will cover much of the approach from the points typically used in the past should they appear farther out. The bases in the asteroid belt will provide cover and support to the fleet closer to Earth." Anna paused to determine if they understood her. It was questionable.

"You sure don't leave anything to chance, ma'am." Hayes snarled.

"No. I don't." She looked over to see how Jack was taking it. She saw he understood her intent if not every detail of the plan. Then she focused her attention back to the President. "Sir, we offer to lay down our lives for your world. You cannot ask more."

"I prefer that the other side lay down their lives for their world," was Jack's sarcastic reply. "I'm just saying." He shrugged and looked toward Hayes who was furious.

"I can ask more when I know the Asgaard would prevent this from happening, Your Highness. And I can't see how we are allies if we have no say in how our world is defended." Hayes protested.

"Ah, and that is my next point. We shall give you the means to defend this world should the enemy come too close or get past us. Once this is done, you will never need the Asgaard again." Anna waited for the surprise to settle down. "General O'Neill, I want you to activate the Ancient Chair weapon when it is time." Anna heard the men suck in their breaths. They understood it would be fully operational courtesy of the Lady.

Jack looked from one to the other to the other. He gave her his most charming smile. And then he asked the one question pressing on his mind. Holding up two fingers, he asked, "does this mean we get the two ZPMs?"

* * *

**Sources:**

Budget of the US Government, http/www.whitehouse.gov/omb/budget/fy2006/pdf/06msr.pdf, pages 12 & 23.

"The Prince" by Nicolo Machiavelli,

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	14. Eve of Battle

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 14  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Jack is a hero again. The President's plot is revealed. The Goa'uld are on the way. Sam pays a heavy price.

Rating: All Ages

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, President Hayes, Jack's Clone.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 14: Eve of Battle

* * *

**From Virgil, through Dido**,

_"against my will, my fate,  
A throne unsettled, and an infant state,  
Bid me defend my realms with all my pow'rs,  
And guard with these severities my shores."_

Lady Anna had to consider her next line of action as to present affairs. She was now sufficiently powerful and partly secured from immediate dangers by having armed herself in her own way. In a great measure, she crushed those forces in her vicinity that could injure her if she wished to proceed with her conquest of the Goa'uld. She ordered executed all the persons involved in the conspiracies and their families. Never let little vipers come back for revenge for killing the big vipers. Lady Anna had the king in custody. Next, She had the Religious Council arrested for treason. Her domestic situation was resolved. But her new alliance with Earth was not secure.

Lady Anna reached sovereignty by popular favor. The mob loved her even if the nobles plotted against her. She was their champion for trying to protect them. The King was despised for being weak and unprepared for the complete destruction of a whole planet by Apophis. After that disaster, Lady Anna prepared for seven years afterwards. By being popular and prepared she had those who would obey her. Lady Anna was a powerful and courageous ruler. She overcame difficulties by giving at one time hope to her subjects that the evil would not be for long, at another time fear of the cruelty of the enemy. As a result, her people were ready to follow her. She had laid her foundations well.

And through those seven years of preparation, she never acted to oppress her people, however much she bent them to her will. Because men, when they receive good from one of whom they were expecting evil, are bound more closely to their benefactor; thus the people quickly became more devoted to Lady Anna.

Such was the case in the Commonwealth and on Earth. For both expected Anna to be harsh and to take without giving. Her actions surprised many, including President Hayes and General O'Neill. No other ally had ever acted in such measure as to arm them with powerful weapons. True, the Asgaard had given Earth shields for two ships, transporters, and technical assistance. But they retained the right to operate any equipment given by them to protect themselves from less advanced peoples such as Earth. In contrast, Anna gave and offered much more. She gave the SGC the means to secure the Earth Stargate from intruders and alien germs. The Lady saw need and so gave medical devices. She found unwanted alien surveillance and gave security devices. Most of all, Anna offered the means of independent action. She offered to refill the Ancient Chair weapon. She offered power sources unrivaled in the known galaxy, two Z.P.M.'s. The Lady had already given them one ZPM, but she offered two more to Jack O'Neill.

Such offerings secured the alliance between Earth and the Commonwealth against the Goa'uld. However suspicious the Earth government felt about her, President Hayes had to acknowledge her actions had on the whole been positive. He was not so sure about her judgment. The particle tags had compromised her and O'Neill. Setting the bait for the new System Lords at Earth was extremely disquieting. Knowing that her defenses were not complete did not help. But she did have a powerful fleet at the ready and that counted for a lot. How they would perform was another question. These people were new to warfare. He did not doubt her resolve, just her competence. As an ally, Hayes and his advisors had to make her aware of this limitation and offer help, because the fate of the planet depended on this battle. The alliance was very young.

In the White House Red Room Tuesday morning, Lady Anna conferred with President Hayes after the broadcast back to the Capital of the Commonwealth. She tried to conduct a meeting to put everyone in agreement about the coming battle in two days with the Goa'uld. Her forces were prepared. Her Solar System installations were mostly complete. But the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica had the best weapon of all, the Chair Weapon. The Chair could only be activated by someone who had the special Ancient Gene. And this one also needed a power source and a re-supply of drones to use. One problem was solved since O'Neill had the Ancient Gene. He was the most adept of anyone who did have it. But Anna had the means to re-fill the weapon and give it the necessary power source.

"Ma'am, that is quite an offer. You would really refill the Ancient Chair Weapon knowing we could use it against you?" President Hayes was shocked.

"Sir, I am aware that you have made your own plans to assassinate me. I heard your duplicity. Proposing to send enhanced nuclear devices against me, O'Neill, my ships, my bases, and a diplomatic embassy do not speak well of your character." She noted the surprised looks on the conspirators. "Yes, and Lord O'Neill is aware too. It is a shameful situation in front of the most honorable man alive." Anna regarded Hayes archly. There was only silence in the room. General O'Neill kept an impassive face. He was first and always a subordinate of his Commander-in-Chief.

Anna's presence and gravitas filled the room. Her charisma was tangible in her indignation. She said no more, instead letting their thoughts try to find a resolution. Mostly, they could not believe that she really believed her own press about O'Neill. From their point of view, he was a loose cannon and sometimes a yahoo commander. They were the ones who promoted him out of running the SGC as a reward for defeating the Goa'uld and the Replicators, not because he was such a good general. Clearly, she saw something they didn't. But now, with the tags compromising both of them, no one knew what Earth's exposure really was. Instead of remedying the situation their duplicity created, they united against the pair and closed ranks. O'Neill's loyalty was now suspect. Her motives were entirely questionable. But she did seem to have the upper hand.

"Ma'am," began the President. "I should have realized you would conduct surveillance. But that does not change my responsibilities to my people to secure them against any threat. You do pose a threat. And denying us the protection of the Asgaard could be construed as a hostile act. The fact that you say you are willing to defend us makes us wonder why. Why would you all of a sudden be willing to protect a planet you never knew three months ago? And why are you so intent on creating a permanent presence here with your financial interests and property holdings created in such short order? We have to think that you have a proprietary interest in this planet. And if you do, we must oppose you. It is our duty."

"Um, sir, I can explain if I may offer an explanation here?" Dr. Jackson raised his hand and politely interrupted. They all turned to look at him wondering why someone so junior in this delegation dared speak at such a pivotal moment in such august company. Lady Anna was the new Regent, effectively the monarch of an empire consisting of 26 planets with 38 billion human beings on them. Her realm contained more than six times the total population of Earth! The White House had never before hosted someone so august. Dr. Jackson was only staff to General O'Neill. But Jack was glad Daniel was here. And so was George Hammond. They hoped that maybe Daniel could diffuse the situation. Both men realized they were all on the clock with the Goa'uld fast approaching.

"Go ahead, Dr. Jackson. If you think you know." Hammond decided to intervene. He knew Daniel to be correct most of the time. In Hammond's opinion, the others at the meeting were just angry at having lost control of the situation. He looked to Lady Anna for permission. She nodded her head to proceed.

"Well, it goes like this. Ma'am, I think you are trying to do this for religious reasons. Am I right?" Daniel looked to her for confirmation. He got it. "Lady Anna told us from the beginning four things. But we weren't listening. First, she wants Jack above anything else. Second, she wants the Ark of the Covenant. Third, this is the Holy Mother Planet. And most importantly, she is the "**_Judge of All the People."_** All the people, that means us as well."

Murmurs of uneasiness went with the men shifting their positions in dismay. Daniel waited a moment before continuing to let them settle down. Hayes gave them a sharp look that said 'knock it off.'

"Go ahead, Dr. Jackson," President Hayes encouraged. "I want to hear this."

"A judge in this context must protect the people. It is a sacred duty, not just any duty. She believes she is commanded by God himself to do this. Am I right, Ma'am?"

All heads swiveled over to Lady Anna with disbelief on their faces. She patiently regarded them for the primitive naughty children they were. The men said nothing but were obviously disturbed. Did they have some religious kook holding the fate of the planet in her hands? Daniel began again.

"If you read the Old Testament Book of Judges, there is a story how a woman named Deborah, who was a Judge, called a man named Barak to come and help her lead the troops against a powerful enemy oppressing the people. Deborah and Barak were from different tribes. But they worked together and won. But Barak would not help if Deborah as Judge did not go with him. He said to her, and I'm pretty much quoting this: 'Where you will go I will go and where you will not go I will not go,' said Barak to Deborah. And she said, 'Then I shall surely go with you not withstanding the journey that you take will not be for your honor for the Lord will give Sisera, the captain, over into the hands of a woman.' That's nearly a quote." He had their attention now.

"The story goes that Deborah and Barak gathered an army of 10,000 soldiers to fight against a king with 900 chariots of iron, high tech for those days. Deborah took a contingent on foot to the gates of the king's city and lured out his forces. Then she pretended to retreat and made them follow her. They raced after what they thought was a small band of amateurs. But they were destroyed by the waiting army of 10,000 at the foot of Mt. Tabor. And that's what Regent Anna just did here. She has lured the Goa'uld after a seemingly unprotected prey and set an army to wait and trap them. And it had to be here at the Holy Mother Planet. Regent Anna and Jack are from different peoples who both believe in the same god. So, Jack fulfills the prophecy as her 'Barak' or general."

Daniel gave a small smile and nodded to the Lady. She nodded regally back to him. He was absolutely correct.

"We are pleased the old Teachings are known here, Dr. Jackson. As you say, we have more in common than we realize." And then she turned to Jack. "Remember how you said to me those very words? 'Where you go I go. But if you won't go, then I won't go? Togetherness cuts both ways,' was your expression. It was prophecy fulfilled that day in the aircar. I knew then we would prevail."

Everyone's head swiveled back to O'Neill.

Jack was floored. His mouth opened and moved but no sounds came out. Daniel was right? This was some nutty religious situation? Comparing the Goa'uld to a force of chariots? And then it hit him that she wouldn't have done this without him. None of this would have happened without him. No wonder she wouldn't let him go too far from her.

"So you think I'm like this 'Barracks' guy?

He knew he really was the lynchpin in the deal for real. Unbelievable.

"Did you do the tags to keep us together, Ma'am?"

"No. I did not. And I don't know why we feel compelled to stick together. Lord O'Neill, even before I came here, I knew you were the one I needed. I never expected to find your company so compelling." Anna looked at each person of the assembly. "Now, I know what I **_HAVE _**to do. Gentlemen, do not stand against me."

* * *

As the sun rose over Washington, DC that December morning, a man went for a stroll along Pennsylvania Avenue. Seeing his way blocked, he passed around the perimeter to better observe the White House at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, the most famous address in the world. From the position on H Street at Lafayette Park, he observed the activity on the grounds. At the front of the building, on the steps leading inside stood his quarries, Lady Anna, General O'Neill, and the President of the United States. 

'_Well, wasn't that convenient? They were all in one place together. Excellent. Intelligence information was accurate for a change.'_ He continued his stroll casually observing the show on the brightly lit stage. It was cold so he turned up his coat collar and stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat. No one could see him transmitting the information.

* * *

"Sir?" Lt. Col. Samantha Carter saw General O'Neill exit the Red Room conference. He had been in there a while. But she needed to speak to him. So she waited. Sam was there to oversee the interface between the Anubis' new com system and Earth based equipment used to make the historic broadcast to the Commonwealth. 

"Carter. Good job." He pointed to the Blue Room where the next broadcast would be made. He looked around anxiously then back at her. She looked around as well. No one was close by.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"Does it have to be now, Carter?" He was looking down the hallway.

"Yes, we haven't talked in days. You've been with that, well, her." Sam was pretty ticked off. "Don't you think the whole thing is, well, weird?"

"Yes, I do. Satisfied?" Jack started to move down the hall.

"Jack, you could take a minute to hear me out."

"That's, sir, to you in public, Carter." He saw the door he was looking to find. Impatiently he said, "I have to pee, Carter, that ok with you?" And he walked in to the powder room marked 'Men.' She went straight on in with him. Another man hurried to finish washing his hands and ran out. Jack just gave her a look and went into a stall. Another man came in and saw Sam, got confused and went back out. He came back in.

"Get out. _Now_!" Sam barked. "Go find someplace else. Then she locked the door. "We're alone. So, _JACK_, what the hell has been going on? You are acting like a lovesick puppy. All you men are just doing whatever she asks. It's Hathor all over again. You are in trouble because of that woman." No answer. "I know we think it's the tags. But tests are coming back finally. It's been what, four days? And we think that our people were tagged a long time ago. Records from well before her first contact indicate we were all tagged. We are running some more tests. But, Jack, it doesn't explain this, oh I don't know, crush you two have on each other." The stall door opened. O'Neill went to wash his hands. He left the sink running and turned on all the other sinks. Then he eyed her. She hit the air dryers to start them. The more noise, the more private the conversation. Someone was banging on the door.

"Closed for repairs. Find another." Barked Sam, again. "So, what exactly is going on?"

O'Neill looked at her trying to decide what to say. He never knew what to say. She saw him working at it. Nothing came out. It was just so infuriating. He could shoot his mouth off under heavy fire from Jaffa and have nothing to say here. He just looked at her. How could he tell her what he just discovered? It was all so weird. She was just a Lieutenant Colonel. This was stuff for the brass not her.

"Sam, it's 'need to know' only. Don't worry. We have it under control." She gave him a disgusted look. "So I am ordering you to figure out the tags. We think it was done by the Asgaard." That surprised her. "And you can't call them to find out. That's an order too."

"Wow! I never thought of the Asgaard. It would make sense though. They always seem to know where you are." Sam's mind started to whirl but she wasn't getting the answer she wanted. "I don't understand how subatomic particles could make you two so attracted the way you are. It shouldn't happen that way. If they…"

"Ack, Sam, just take care of it. Figure out a way to stop it, block it, or render it useless. I don't care which." Jack hit another air blower again.

"You may have done it again, Jack." She looked up amazed.

"What? And I'm glad to help when I can."

"Block it. That's the answer. If I can put you two in a really intense magnetic field or a field that would block neutrinos from flying around, then maybe we could sever the link."

Sam started to tell him more when Jack waved his hands in front of himself. It was the usual gesture to say, no more, enough. He hit two more dryers as they stopped.

"Right. Mum's the word." More intense pounding on the door made them turn their heads toward the sound.

"Fine, make the Nintendos stop. Carter, maybe we had better," he made the hand motion to exit ladies first. She nodded and took one more look at him but he was already right behind her almost colliding with her. He reached out to steady them, hesitated, and unlocked the door. The expressions were enough on the waiting faces. "All fixed, the plumbing, nice work, Colonel." Sam's genuine startled look of disbelief was comical. He smirked, nice diversion if he thought so himself.

* * *

A warm breeze blew through the open balcony door. The moon was out shining brightly. The young man could not sleep. Thoughts of a woman stole sleep from his eyes. All he could think about was how to have her. What he would do with her. It was driving him crazy. He kept imagining her face. What did it look like? Well, sort of a cross between Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor, in their prime. She was beautiful, delicate, intelligent, and feisty. '_Well, that certainly dates you pal.'_ Jack chuckled. Thinking some more about it, he couldn't think of any recent female stars that would compare. 

Ack, what was one woman more or less in this world? The world was filled with pretty women, interesting women, available women, but why her? She wasn't even blonde. He liked tall, independent, intelligent blondes. Always had. '_That kind of thinking will make me crazy,'_ Jack reminded himself. '_I wonder what she is doing this night. I wonder if she wonders about me?'_ Jack couldn't remember the last time he was so infatuated. Consumed, compulsively thinking about her, Jack lay there listening to the waves break on the shore.

"Jack," a soft soprano voice called to him sleepily. "Come to bed." Slender arms reached up to embrace him. He sank down on the bed taking her in his arms. She was so soft. She smelled so good. The eyes beckoned to him. He needed no more invitation. Gentle kisses began on her sensual mouth. He buried his head in her breasts. She sighed lightly from his weight.

"Jack," he heard another voice. From nowhere he felt someone--- else. Someone he knew well. Someone he wanted more than anything. Warm breath on his ear felt sweet. As he turned to see who it was, his eyes flew open.

"Crap! Ack!" Jack realized he had spent the night on the balcony and was lying soaked through from the rain. He had a stiff neck and that wasn't all.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Jack wanted to know why people were scurrying towards him. He nodded to Carter and turned to face the commotion. Then he heard it. People were screaming. Shots rang out. He dove for cover behind a large piece of furniture pulling Sam down with him. In the White House, they had been relieved of their side arms for security purposes. Jack and Sam looked around for something to use as a weapon. No luck, he had to do something fast. He was about twenty feet away from the Red Room where the President and Lady Anna were still meeting. The screams were coming from just about there. 

"Sir, my com link says there's an assassin, maybe an ashrak, in the building. He's taking out everyone in his path with an unusual weapon. He just made it to the Red Room." Sam got up to make her stand running to defend the President.

Jack heard himself screaming '**_nooooo!'_** "Damn it Carter, I have a shield. He activated it and charged after her. The ashrak heard them. He pivoted and aimed from his fingers. Jack saw it all in slow motion. Sam took a glancing shot just before he could reach out to push her behind him. She fell backwards, her blood spurting up towards the ceiling. He caught her before her head hit the marble floor. The ashrak aimed at Jack to no avail. The shield held.

Jack got up and charged forward yelling for everyone to get down. The doors to the Red Room slammed open as the ashrak moved inside. Not being able to take down O'Neill, he went for the next two targets. His orders were alive if possible. So it wouldn't be possible. He aimed for her head and shot. By that time her shield was up. He aimed at the President. Some kind of barrier prevented the shot from making the target. In a flying leap, Jack tackled the man. Secret Service Agents piled on both of them. The ashrak managed another shot, which killed one of the agents piled on him from the front. A groan and then a sagging body testified to the kill. Jack grabbed a weapon from one of the agents and pulled the trigger. The head exploded. The rug would never be the same.

"A zat, give me a zat quick!" Jack demanded to no one in particular. His outstretched hand received one from a Secret Service Agent, who had been prepared to use it on Lady Anna. Jack stood up and used it three times. The body disintegrated. O'Neill looked to see the circumstances in the room. The people were in shock. But no one else seemed to move or make a threatening play. He held both weapons outstretched making sure the room was secure. "He could have also had a bomb. No one in or out." Jack moved to the door. "We need an ambulance. Carter is down. Go." He started to stride out the door.

"**_NO!_** I go with you." Anna was on the move. She caught up running. "You, over there, used your shield for the President. Move!" She plunged out the door holding some kind of device in her hand. Where it came from he didn't want to think about.

"You stay in there. I don't need the distraction." Jack shot back over his shoulder to her.

"Shut up. You need someone to cover your back. I'm here. That's an order." Anna half walked sideways to see behind. "Here take this." Anna held something out to him. He took it without looking. "It's a naquadah detector. My forces are sweeping the building for anyone else or a bomb. How the hell did this one get through?" She shook her head. "Damn primitives."

As he walked down the hall, Jack swept the area with the device. Nothing beeped. Jack got back to Sam as medics arrived. Both of them stared down at the uniformed woman lying in a pool of her blood. Jack's heart was in his throat. Sam's eyes moved to his. Clearly she was bleeding to death. Jack knelt down at her head to stay out of the way of the medics.

"Don't you die on me Sam," he choked up and looked at the medic who was not happy. Anna was saying something softly. Jack looked at her. She shook her head.

"The force field is on. We can't get out before someone deactivates it. I ordered it done, but the President's security is refusing. They think there could be more in the building, or a rocket could land here." Anna's heart went out to him. She spoke softly again and seemed to be listening. Anna shook her head again.

"Idiots." The medic shook his head and looked at Jack who was holding Sam's head. She had passed out. The medic stood up. Anna pushed him out of the way.

Jack looked at her like she was nuts. She had something in her hand. A glow appeared under her hand. Jack watched in despair. Sam gasped without opening her eyes. The effort was taxing Anna. She had to stop.

"What is that?" Jack nodded to the device.

"It's a variation on a Goa'uld hand healing device. We think it uses some principle of Ancient technology." Anna moved to try again. Sam's body convulsed. "It's not working so well. It's not good for this kind of wound, Jack." Anna was tiring out. "Here. I can't anymore." She gave it to Jack. "Hold it so the smooth side faces down, like this." She adjusted it in Jack's hand and positioned it over the wound. He didn't know what to do. "Just concentrate." He closed his eyes and concentrated as he did with Ancient technology. It sort of began to work.

"Jack, take my hand." Jack startled. At a time like this she wanted reassurance? "Oh just do it." Anna held out her hand as she knelt down. He held out his to steady her. Anna put her hand on Sam. But Anna leaned on him. His efforts weren't working. Anna grabbed his hand to reposition it and the thing glowed like a sun. The medics jumped back. The guards raised their weapons. It seemed like hours but it was only minutes. By that time, Daniel arrived to see what was happening. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he skidded to a stop. Interesting, he thought. Sam opened her eyes with comprehension. She was breathing normally. The gurney arrived to take her down in the basement where the White House keeps an operating room for the worst-case situation. Daniel held them back.

"They, she, they, they, don't disturb them." He blocked the medics. Then the device went dark. Anna and Jack slowly regained themselves. He looked down to see Sam looking up and smiling at him.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sam?" He smiled back.

Anna collapsed backwards and hit her head on the floor. One of her attendants moved to prop her up. She was knocked out cold.

"Somebody move her to a couch or something." He motioned at Anna. "Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, Jack."

"Feel like moving?"

"No, not just yet. I want to rest a while."

"Ok, shows over, go, do whatever it is you do. Secure this area and continue sweeping the area. **_MOVE!_**" He ordered in command voice. The crowd dispersed. "Someone deactivate that force shield. We may be able to save some of these folks if we can get them to the ship." He stood up and took one more look down at the two women. Then, he moved off to deal with the situation, never noticing he was covered in blood and gore.

* * *

"This is Kendall Cross at the CNB News desk bringing you this breaking bulletin. A lone gunman got into the White House early this morning and tried to assassinate the President and his guest, the alien leader, Lady Anna of the Commonwealth. They are both unharmed. However, Lady Anna fell in the scuffle and hit her head on the floor. She is receiving medical attention. Major General Jack O'Neill who was attending the meeting killed the assassin. This marks the second time in a week that assassins have breached security at the White House. It is not known how the gunman managed to get into the building. 

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was shot trying to tackle the assassin. She was severely wounded. Medics at the scene managed to save her and the others shot as the assassin made his way through the main hall to the Red Room. Here now is footage taken by the camera crew on site to interview Lady Anna in the Blue Room this morning."

A whispered voice over began to the film. "This is Emmett Bregman in the White House as a mad gunman is shooting _EVERYTHING_ that moves. We are in the Blue Room which is adjacent to the Hall where the man is shooting up the place and next to the Red Room where the meeting is being held with the aliens…." The camera panned to the hall from a floor perspective through a crack in the door. Shots and running figures came through on the feed. The nation saw Lt. Col. Samantha Carter make her dash to take on the gunman and get blown back by the blast. The report continued as General O'Neill made his running tackle into the Red Room. A shaky handycam shot caught the action in the Red Room from the doorway to the Blue Room. O'Neill tackled the bad guy as Secret Service Agents ran forward. Then the figure of General O'Neill was shown standing, covered in blood.

* * *

Sources: 

Old Testament, Book of Judges, Chapter 4 especially, verses 8 & 9 and Chapter 5. http/ http/en. size1 width100 noshade>**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	15. Enough Is Enough

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 15  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Disappearances, assassins,Lady Anna has her say. Teal'c is diverted. Jack's Clone finds answers he never expected.

Rating: T

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Jack's Clone, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and President Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+. (a little tongue in cheek here folks.)

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 15 Enough Is Enough

* * *

"What the hell just happened, Ma'am?"

Covered in gore from several bodies, Jack stood over Carter lying on the White House floor in a pool of her own blood. Carter was down. Shot by the assassin as she tried to stop him. Lady Anna had a big bump on the back of her head from collapsing after saving Carter with a hand device. She held an ice pack to soothe the hurt. Jack was in no mood for evasion. He had just killed an ashrak assassin in the White House Red Room.

"I don't know, General. I remember taking your hand to reposition the healing device over her and then I passed out. Did they lower the force field, yet?"

Anna sat down unsteadily. An attendant brought a chair for her. Medics lifted Lt. Col. Carter on to the gurney. Another medic tried again to examine Lady Anna's head injury. She fended him off again.

"Thank you, I'll see my own doctor as soon as they lower the force field." She leaned back with a bout of nausea.

"Well, something happened. That thing you gave me shot out a really bright light. Then Carter stopped bleeding and looked a whole lot better. Even the wound closed. She's conscious now." Jack watched them strap her to the gurney. "But she's not fine." Jack twirled around watching the people running around. "Daniel, go find whoever controls the damn force field and get it turned off. **_YOU!_**" Jack pointed to a Marine sentry. "You take him and get that force field shut off. That's an order, Marine." The Marine looked doubtful at the general covered in blood and gore, then saluted and marched off with Daniel.

"General, please, take off that jacket. It makes me sick to look at it and smell it."

Lady Anna was about to puke. The smells were getting to her. At death, bodies release their muscles and therefore the contents of their innards. There were plenty of dead bodies in the White House just then.

"I have to be moved elsewhere. I can't stand the smells." She tried to rise and move away. Her attendant caught her as she swayed. She was covered in Carter's blood too.

"Wow, is she hurt?" Emmett Bregman walked up to O'Neill as Lady Anna was helped away. "Look at all that blood all over her. She can stand?" O'Neill took one look at the newsman and called over another Marine Sentry.

"Get him out of here." Jack stalked off to check on the President. Somehow that force field had to come down.

"So, now what?" The President wondered aloud. "Every time she comes, we look incompetent and I wanted to tell her she was not ready to take on the Goa'uld fleet." Hayes sat at his desk in the Oval Office. "How is she doing anyway?"

"She bumped her head. The smells are too much for her with all the bodies piled up. She wants the force field lowered sot he bodies can be transferred to the ship and then taken to a sarcophagus." Hammond looked out the window. "I am not so sure I want to let her out." He glanced over to the SecDef to read his reaction.

"No, that would be a mistake. As soon as we get the all clear, let her go. We don't need her any more upset at us than she is." Hayes paced the floor. "Ideas anyone?"

"We can't call the Asgaard. We can call the Jaffa. But they can't reach K'tau through the Stargate either. Even if they go by ship, the Asgaard device won't work for them. And she says they have guards in the Temple." Hammond picked up a pad and wrote the following: _'So unless we want to start a firefight in there, I would suggest that we send someone to Dakara, go by ship, and have them use zats at the Temple.' _He handed it to the President. Hayes considered it. She obviously had the place under surveillance and would hear them. Maybe this was a better approach. Do it in writing. Hayes scrawled back _'ok.'_

* * *

"Master Teal'c." Princess Ellen called him to her chair by the fireplace. Teal'c walked over to the Matriarch of the Royal Clan. "The broadcast has worked. Our thanks and gratitude to you and O'Neill." Teal'c bowed in acknowledgement. The old woman sighed deeply. "We have need of your services again." 

"Indeed?" Teal'c waited patiently. These were a most interesting people.

"We have need of your command experience. Our commanders have trained but are still new. The arrests have left holes in our command team. We would be grateful if you would transfer to the fleet far from Earth. There is a special task we want to accomplish before the Goa'uld arrive there." The effort seemed to exhaust the old woman.

"There is a fleet approaching Earth? What has transpired?" Teal'c became alarmed.

"Lady Anna has laid a trap. She has lured the bulk of the remaining Goa'uld capital ships from their convoy duties and planetary patrol activities. This lack of protection offers a great opportunity." The Princess let the thought percolate in Teal'c's mind.

"You want to create a diversion inside their core territories to split their forces during an attack. A bold plan, yet, I have to wonder if I may be needed yet on Earth." Teal'c considered the possibilities. "How much of the forces will Earth face and with what shall we use against them?"

"They have sent forty Ha'tak class vessels and at least one mothership along with supporting Al'kesh bombers. This force represents a significant part of their fleet at this point. You would face a severely reduced force protecting the most important depots and some of the new shipyards. We believe their production facilities are vulnerable as they never have been before. Currently, keels have been laid for another fifty Ha'tak vessels. We have let the work proceed. If we strike now, the supplies will be destroyed. The result is that we shall gain several more months to prepare." Princess Ellen observed him considering. "It will teach them a lesson about wandering off out of their own territories."

"You have been aware of these plans for sometime. Why tell me today? Why not ask me to help plan this engagement? No. I must return to the Tau'ri. If the Goa'uld will attack Earth, my place is there." He bowed. "I request permission to return." The Princess waived her hand in dismissal. Teal'c left with his Jaffa escort. But they never made it to the Stargate.

* * *

Former Vice-President Robert Kinsey stared in disbelief at the Television News. _Again?_ He just shook his head. How was it possible that the assassins screwed up again? On the other hand, the President looked like a fool to let this happen twice in one week. It wouldn't help his re-election bid. Kinsey thought about it and how the situation could help him. He would promote an investigation to find out what was wrong with security in this country. The Senate would jump at the chance to make Hayes look like an incompetent. 

"Yes, what?" Kinsey called back, his eyes still glued to the news.

"Dear, there are some people here to see you. It sounded important." Mrs. Kinsey stood expectantly by the door. "They insist you come immediately. It looks official." She was whispering the last part.

"Oh alright." Kinsey padded to the entrance hall. Looking these characters over, he decided they were officially unofficial. "This had better be good. I'm a busy man."

"Correction. You _WERE_ a busy man." And the closest one took out a zat and shot him and his wife.

* * *

The President of China stirred his tea. The Politburo meeting went late and the dinner even later. At his age, it was not so easy to sleep after eating late meals. The reflux in his throat made him sleep nearly sitting up. His wife had stopped sleeping with him long ago. He rarely saw her anyway. Entering his home to call it a day, a bright light came and went. The President went.

* * *

"Jack, there you are." 

That soft sweet voice he wanted to hear hovered near him. The warm trade winds blowing on shore ruffled his bushy brown hair. He just reached out and caught her arm. Pulling her beside him he simply took what he wanted. The kiss was long and leisurely. She responded. His other hand clasped her head from behind holding her to his mouth. She didn't resist.

He stopped and pushed her away a little so he could see her. Two hands, he kept two hands firmly on her upper arms not letting her move. She said nothing. Quietly, her hungry eyes passed over his face. He pulled her in again. And took his time with a more languorous kiss. She was hot. He was crazy. They were in public. He didn't care.

"Jack, um, um, please um...enough." Looking around, she noted that no one was too close. But still it was in public. "I can't think."

"Concentration slip away? Good." He looked at her backlit from the tiki torches. It was good to have her off balance for once. "Where have you been?"

"Where eagles fly." She gazed solemnly at his face, searching for something. "I am sorry you can't be with the one you love."

"Then, love the one you're with." In one motion, Jack gathered her up and walked to the open entrance of the building. He wasn't letting go this time. Remembering a song from his past, he just hummed the tune to the Stephen Stills song, thinking about the lyrics all the way up to the room.

_And if you can't be with the one you love, honey_

_Love the one you're with._

* * *

The King of the oil rich country sat in conference with a western ambassador. "Your Majesty, we have every intention of..." A bright light came and went. The two men seated in the room disappeared.

* * *

"Um, Jack, they are ready for you both. Where is Lady Anna?" Daniel approached General O'Neill in his office day cabin on board the _'Daniel Jackson.'_ The aliens apparently had ships named after each of SG-1. 

"I don't get it." The silver haired general finished tying his tie. The aliens kept his clothes ready at all times. He had to admit they took very good care of him. "How could it happen twice?"

"I don't know. I thought we had all sorts of new security devices." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. "And, we have the naquadah detectors?"

"Supposed to. Where is she?" Jack picked up his hat. He checked his image. A big bruise formed to the right over his sculpted cheekbone. One thing going for these aliens, they sure did treat him right. He had a new uniform exactly tailored to him ready and waiting. The old bloody mess of the last one was sent down to the forensics team on the planet.

"She came back here to clean up. But her staff said she's gone."

"Force field off?" Jack put his hat under his arm per military protocol. Daniel nodded. Jack spoke a command softly and reappeared in the Oval Office with Daniel. Jack saluted the President. "Where is she, sir?"

"I don't know." President Hayes could not believe he was getting used to all the people popping in and out. "We paged her and were told she's not ready. So, back to where we were. Have a seat General O'Neill." Hayes didn't call him Jack anymore. Jack noticed.

* * *

"Prime Minister, we have word from the Americans. The Goa'uld are on their way to attack Earth. The Commonwealth says it is prepared to defend us but we don't..." A bright light delivered a man, who took the other two.

* * *

"What?" Jack,JR.asked softly. The woman in his arms stirred slightly. He got no reply. She just put her nose to his side and lay quietly. He could tell she was awake and thinking about something. "You never answer a straight question. Why not?" 

"Mmmm. Most questions answer themselves." She rolled over to get up. He pulled her back. She did not resist. He rolled over too. Looking down at her he couldn't think. He just wanted her again. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you. Open them," the young tousled haired man demanded. Slowly the small woman in his arms gave him a half-lidded view. "All the way. Look at me." She did. He made love to her again looking in her eyes.

* * *

A man stood at the foot of President Mikhailov's desk. He activated a device on his wrist. The beam of light came and went. Just another example of poor Earth security the man decided.

* * *

Anna got up. She went to the bathroom. Her lover slept on while she washed. Finishing, Anna walked out to look at his sleeping form. He was magnificent with his high cheekbone, bushy soft brown hair, and generous mouth. This young buck would be even better looking in twenty years. That Jack had a maturity and easy presence which was so much sexier. Anna had seen the pictures. She snorted a laugh. Well, maybe if she survived she would come back, maybe not. Gathering up her things she dressed quickly. Anna checked her uniform in the mirror and adjusted the insignia. The warm tropical breeze blew through the balcony doors. Anna stopped to look out at the starry night sky. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore caught her attention. Anna sighed and turned to go. Jack was awake and watching her. 

"Who are you, lady?" He stuffed his hands behind his head and watched her with his deep-set brown eyes. She just smiled sadly back at him. "I want to know." She was beautiful and exciting, but she was something else.

"No. You don't." Anna walked to the door. Jack leapt up and grabbed her firmly. She just looked down at his grip and gave him a stern look that said let go. He didn't. She set her face to a hard stare. His practiced eyes searched her for answers. Then, he realized she was wearing a uniform. Jack did not recognize it.

"Who sent you, the Air Force or the Russians? Who?" He tightened his grip. She became very sad. She was sad, so very, very sad. He saw her change. He felt her change.

"Answer me." But she neither resisted nor complained. Anna didn't answer either. "You are too knowing. You are too composed. Who trained you? For whom do you work? And don't tell me you are a stewardess. I've never seen that uniform." She looked straight up at him with the saddest eyes he ever knew. "What do you want with me?"

"I got what I wanted from you." Anna spoke so very softly. "And you got what you wanted from me."

"No. I am not nearly done with you." He tightened his grip and held her fast.

"Do you want to hurt me?" She asked so sadly. "Is that what you want, Jack?" He got confused. What was he doing? He had never acted out like this. Something about her brought out the pure driven animal in him.

"What is your game?" He snarled softly, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She patiently gazed back at him, waiting. "Who _ARE_ you?" He shook her slightly.

"Don't ask questions when you really don't want the answers." Anna made herself relax and looked away to the wall. He was close to being disintegrated. She had to keep her cool or the automated systems would activate. "Loosen up a little." He did. She sighed a deep breath. Much more and this would get ugly.

"I'm waiting." All of his instincts were on high alert. "It was no accident you kept showing up wherever I went."

"No. It wasn't an accident, Jack." Anna gave him a small rueful smile. "Satisfied?"

"Not really, you need to tell me what you want with me."

"I just got what I really wanted from you. There is nothing else."

"What?"

He was getting angry. She was doing to him what he did to women. No, not possible, there was much more she wasn't saying. "I don't buy it. You wanted something else. You could get this from any man."

"I don't want any man. I want Jack O'Neill."

"What?"

* * *

"General O'Neill, are you still with us?" President Hayes called the distracted man back from his reverie. Turning to the group he stated the obvious. "We need to focus here. Now, how do we send the message to Thor?" 

"We don't know, sir. Our people got to Dakara. But that's all we know." General Maynard cast a doubtful glance at O'Neill. O'Neill was really losing it. "The_ Daedalus_ can only use the ring transporter now that Hermiod is on ice. General O'Neill, can you do anything to get her to reconsider?"

"I doubt it. She is adamant that the Asgaard are not such good guys. But I can try. It won't work though. She is too sure she is right on this score." Jack rubbed his hand on the short silver hairs at the nape of his neck. "In my opinion, we need to be getting the Chair refilled ASAP."

"We've been told that won't happen until you are in the chair, guarded by her people. They aren't taking any chances." Hayes looked at O'Neill. He was becoming more distracted as the meeting progressed. "General, in my opinion, you are not fit for duty. I am relieving you of command and sending you for medical observation. Someone else with the Ancient gene will be sent to the Antarctic base in your place. Until the tag or whatever is causing this is finished, you are not to take part in this situation. I'm sorry, but you have been thoroughly compromised."

Jack's face became a mask. "Sir, you have assigned me to Lady Anna's staff. Are you saying that you are revoking that status? Because I report to her until you do.

He started to rise and seemed confused how to exit. The other men just watched in concern. Hammond rose to escort him out. But Lady Anna's hologram appeared before them.

"Well, My Lords, do not let me stir you up to such a sudden flood of mutiny."

Her look was enough to make every man stand up in her presence. They were uncomfortable with the situation. But she was in her element. Then, Lady Anna sarcastically spoke to O'Neill.

"I know you have sent messengers to Thor. They who have done this deed are honorable. What private griefs they have made them do it. They are wise and honorable. And will, no doubt, give you reasons." She saw the hard looks and angry stares.

To the other officials she added, "give me audience, gentlemen. Those that will hear me speak, let them stay. Those that will not are best let to depart. Hear me that you may understand my message. Believe me for my honor and have respect for me that you may believe. Consider my words and open your minds that you may better judge my words and actions."

She surveyed the sorry scene in the shabby office. The angry looks spoke volumes.

"I see. If you don't want him, then I formally request his assistance." It was clear she would take him with her no matter what.

"Ma'am, he's all yours." Hayes had lost his patience. "Obviously, we can't stop you. But you should know that our goodwill has reached its limit."

"Sir, mine has long since passed." She turned to O'Neill. He seemed doubtful. "There is but one mind in all these men, and it is bent against O'Neill. My Lord General, you are not immortal. Look about you. Security gives way to conspiracy. I pray that God defend you. My heart laments that virtue cannot live amid such as they."

In righteous indignation, Lady Anna turned to the men in the room.

"I have a man's mind, but a woman's might. How hard it is for a woman to keep still! So I shall speak my mind. You do injury to one to whom you should give thanks. My Lords, it were better that we spoke today and let our alliance be combined. Better even that we ourselves became friends, our means stretched, and that we sat together in counsel. We should have been in discussions of covert matters and finding answers to the coming perils."

"Ma'am, you already risked all our lives without even consulting us. You committed us to this action and took away our protectors. What right do you have to make these decisions for us?" Hayes was angry too. "You are only going to get yourself killed and us along with you."

"Fear of your own death stinks even up here in the heavens." Lady Anna curled her upper lip in contempt. "Sir, in his fear a coward dies many times _BEFORE_ his death. The brave only die once. But, I have died twice and O'Neill many more times than that. We fear life without honor not death. If it be for the general good, then put honor in one eye and death in the other. And I will look on both indifferently. Truly, I love the name of honor more than I fear death." She turned to the rest of the company with the full force of her presence. "Of all the wonders and terrors I have seen in this galaxy, it seems strange that men should fear death. It will come when it will come."

"Ma'am, these are fine words. But words will not protect us. We must send _word_ to the Asgaard." President Hayes appealed to her. "Under the Protected Planets Treaty, they are pledged to protect us from the Goa'uld."

"In exchange for what? They are your masters. Even now they are Earth's Overlords. You must ask their permission to live. They take what they want as it pleases them, doling out their favors as misers with their gold." Lady Anna looked at them like imbeciles. "You ask why I have done what I have done? I answer you not that I loved you less but that I loved freedom more."

"The human race must end its childhood and stand together this day. We must live or die by our own means. For being dependent on other races and their good graces, we are nothing but children or worse, their servants, even their slaves."

"Who is here so base that would be a slave? If any, speak; for him have I offended. Who is here so rude that would not be free? If any, speak; for him have I offended. Who is here so vile that will not love his people? If any, speak; for him have I offended. Then none I have offended for you would do as I have done were you able with your own powers."

"For I have neither wit, nor words, nor worth, nor action, nor utterance, nor the power of speech, to stir men's blood. I only speak right on. I tell you that which you yourselves do know. It is better that the enemy seeks us. They waste their means, weary their soldiers, and wear themselves down. The journey here was long. Their plans longer in the making. While we, lying still, have the advantage. For we are rested. Our defenses are constructed and in our own territory where supplies are plentiful. Even better, our minds and warriors are fresh and thinking sharply."

Lady Anna whirled around on O'Neill. "These warnings of imminent evils have them on their knees begging you to stay home and appeal to your overlords for protection. Tonight, the dice are cast. If it be my fate to die, I die with honor. The heavens will blaze with the fury of our cause. And if necessary, I shall die in that furnace of battle. Those who cower and crawl beneath these stars fearing to go and fight are begging for the crumbs of benevolence from their betters. When beggars die, there are no comets seen; but the heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes and heroes. Men such as these cannot understand what is at stake. Nor can they see the endless possibilities from our success."

"I fear I wrong the honorable men here whose plots and cabals have silenced O'Neill. I do fear it." To the men of that room, Lady Anna addressed herself for the last time. "I could be well moved, if I were as you. For you would pray and grovel to the Asgaard. If I could pray to move them, then such prayers would move me. But I am constant as the northern star, of whose true fixed quality there is no comparison in the firmament. The skies are painted with unnumbered sparks. They are all fire and every one does shine. In all the heavens, there is only one that holds its place. It is I."

Lady Anna spoke more softly with determination. "The world is furnished well with men. And men are flesh and blood, and apprehensive. Yet in their number I do know but one man that unassailable holds his rank in honor, unshakable in courage, unmovable in purpose, and that is he." She pointed with an outstretched arm at O'Neill. "You will know. Even in this moment, I was constant, and constant do remain to hold him as honorable. For his honor you will never understand." To Jack she sadly smiled and said,

"My Lord O'Neill, we shall not walk and peep about to find ourselves dishonorable graves. Men at some time are the masters of their fates. The fault is not in fate, but in ourselves, that we are underlings. Some men are never satisfied while they see a man greater than themselves. Therefore they are very dangerous. I would rather tell you what is to be feared than what I fear." Lady Anna sneered at their cowardice. "I would rather be a dog, and bay the moon, than be someone with a long life and a dishonorable grave."

* * *

**Sources:** ARTIST: Stephen Stills 

TITLE: Love the One You're With,

Shakespeare: Julius Ceasar paraphrased.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	16. Battle and Politics

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 16  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: On the eve of battle assassins get too close. The Goa'uld are on the way.

Rating: All Ages

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, UST, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 720 Inauguration, 813 It's Good To Be King, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, Maybourne, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 16: No Rest For the Weary

* * *

"What a pantload!" Jack spat out. "Permission to beat the crap outta this woman, sir?" 

"Why don't you two just get a room?" The SecDef retorted. "It would make all our lives a lot easier." Nods of assent punctuated the picture. "Quite a performance," he started to clap. "Bravo. Encore. And all that jazz."

Jack looked like he would haul off and strike the man. Then he caught himself and realized what he was doing.

"Jack, um, she's not there anymore." Daniel interjected. He was on to something. "She hung up. The hologram isn't moving anymore." They all stared at it. Sighs were heard around the room. "You are not acting like yourselves. Think. How long have you two been separated? It's been many hours. It's the tags talking, not you. Because, Jack I don't think I have ever heard you offer to beat up a woman or a reigning monarch as you just did."

"Well maybe it's about time, Daniel. Oh, if I could just get my hands around…" Jack raised his two hands in a gesture to strangle someone. "Gaaaa."

"That will be enough. We have bigger problems than watching Anthony and Cleopatra duke it out." Jerry Wasserstein, the White House Chief of Staff spoke up. "What we need to know are their capabilities and how we can interface to make this problem go away." He turned to Jack. "Putting aside all the insults, we need to get busy. What do you want us to do exactly? Send down your advisors and let's get on this already. By your estimates we only have a little over a day left to us."

"I still say you should get a room and get over it." The SecDef eyed O'Neill. Hammond snorted in disbelief. Jack was such a hotdog on a good day. And this was starting out as a really bad one.

General, look, we don't mean any disrespect. But you are compromised. It's not so much a loyalty issue as a physical and emotional one. You two have a weird relationship. If she is really the Regent of the Commonwealth as of a few hours ago, then she is now the most powerful human being in the galaxy. What the heck is she still doing here? This battle is better left to a subordinate so she can go back to her Capital and assume power there. But she is still here. Why? She's a mess too. And being a mess, her decisions scare the hell out of us." Hayes carefully observed O'Neill's reaction. "General, when was the last time either of you slept?"

"Two days ago, sir, Sunday night. She got an hour last night."

"Right. I am ordering you to get at least six hours of uninterrupted sleep. And if you know what is good for all of us, make her do the same. We can't afford to have mistakes from exhaustion when the shit hits the fan." Hayes waved his dismissal. "And if the two of you really need to be in proximity to each other, stay there and do your best to get control of this situation."

"Sir, I feel I should tell you that she is going to fight no matter what. The battle will happen. And sir, she can do it. The Goa'uld have no idea what her capabilities are. And with respect, sir, neither does anyone in this room." General O'Neill was in rare form. "I know that these tags or whatever they are affect judgment. But, I also know with whom I am dealing. Sir, I don't know how to put this delicately so I shall just say it straight."

"Unless you see for yourself what she has accomplished out there, you should not dismiss her outright. Sir, you have never been off world and neither have any of these men except General Hammond. You all just don't know what it is like. And you don't know what she is offering. Even what I have seen on Thor's ships can't compare to some of what she has available. And I am sure I have not seen most of what she has ready right now. She means to defend Earth and take down the Goa'uld. Don't discount her. With your permission, I shall ask her to give you a broadcast feed of the battle, CNN style. It will blow your mind."

Each man stared back at O'Neill. The idea was a good one. Funny how they never thought of it.

"Jack, you are right. It just shows how limited some of our thinking is. We would never have thought to get a CNN type feed of a battle in outer space." Hammond spoke in his fatherly voice. "Think she would authorize it?" Jack nodded.

"George, I think General O'Neill has a point. None of us have actually seen any of her hardware up there. I think I am due for a 'gander' don't you?" President Hayes smoothed back his grey hair. "Afterwards, assuming there is an afterwards, I would like to go up there in person and view the situation."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill assured him. "That would be nice."

"Send out another team to contact Thor. And send the other _Prometheus _class ship if you have to. Just find him." Hayes rubbed his eyes. "I will not be dictated to on my own planet. Is that clear? I don't care what she's got up there."

"Um, sir, if I may suggest," O'Neill hesitated. He got their attention. "If you do come, you really should bring her a present. She is really pissed and we didn't offer one when she came through the Gate. I could tell she noticed and was irritated. Maybe some chocolates and some flowers? She's not that demanding about such things. She just expects the gesture as a sign of respect. It's her culture."

"General, if she pulls this off, I can do better than that." Hayes nodded to him in dismissal. "Now get up there and do what you can."

* * *

At the SGC, Sam looked up from the new Medlab bio bed on Level 21. The Commonwealth aliens were generous in their gifts. Five new mobile medical units belonged to Earth courtesy of Lady Anna in return for O'Neill's participation in her war against the Goa'uld. This unit had been operational for a week. And thankfully, Sam got the benefit after the ashrak shot up the White House and her. All the blinking lights and images made her think that O'Neill would love to see this. She took in her surroundings. An air of excitement drew her attention. Something important was up. 

"Airman, over here, please." Sam called to a nearby Medtech. "What's got everyone so excited?"

"Ma'am, now don't you worry. I'm sure the brass have it under control. You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion." The young man smiled down at her and checked to see what was behind him. He came to attention right smartly. "Sir."

"Carter, how you doing?" Jack's hologram looked down at Sam. "They treating you alright?"

"Yes, sir. Are you okay?" Sam looked him over. He had obviously changed his suit.

"Not really. That will be all airman," the general dismissed the Medtech. "Um, Carter, you were saying before you got…shot, that you thought you had a way to sever the link caused by the tags. Because if something doesn't give really soon, I'm going to lose it, go crazy, bonkers, looney, three fries short of a Happy Meal, Bonzo!" The nurses all shushed him. He cringed and waved his hands to say okay I'm sorry. "Carter, I know you don't feel so good, but what was it you said before about magnets stopping Nintendos?"

Sam smiled up at him, same old O'Neill. She looked for a tray for some water, seeing none she asked, "Sir, some water first. I'm kinda dry." Jack swiveled around looking for a nurse or a Tech. "Bring the Colonel some water please." He surveyed the scene and nodded in approval. The water arrived. "Okay, slowly, how do we stop it? Because I'm gonna strangle that woman." Sam grinned up at him.

"I know how you feel, sir. Can I help?" She smirked a nasty grin.

"Actually, no Carter. You should know that she saved your life." He frowned and looked away. "She had some kind of ancient version of a hand healing device." He waited for the information to register. Ah, there it went. "And something else, Carter." Jack lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "After she tried and did some, I tried. Neither one of us had any real success until we _BOTH_ used it together. A really strong beam shot out and when it stopped, that's when she passed out." Col. Carter frowned thinking.

"Okay, you say it took two of you to use an Ancient device. That's different. Before as long as someone had the Ancient gene, he could use any of the devices. But what you are suggesting is that there may be different genes or different versions of the same gene. And it takes both to work some equipment. We know some people are more adept at using Ancient technology. You are the best at it, sir." Carter sipped more water and gave it more thought. "I wonder why a medical device would need the right combination unless it does something else, like a weapon." The exertion was tiring her out. "Sir, I'm kinda tired. So, what I said about the tags was that a strong enough electro-magnetic field would disrupt the tags. The neutrinos they send out would be scrambled at the receiving end. Maybe it would be enough I don't know, sir." She closed her eyes and shifted on the bed.

"Thanks, Carter. You get some rest." Jack saw she was already asleep. He looked for several more seconds and left. Now he had to deal with that impossible woman. At least she had granted a fifteen-minute delay edited feed to the White House during the battle. Sometimes she was alright.

* * *

"Col. Cameron Mitchell reporting for duty, sir." Cam stifled the urge to sneeze. He sneezed anyway. The CO of the base wasn't any too happy. "Got a cold, sir." 

"I can see that Colonel. Your orders are to take SGs 11 and 7 to Dakara where a waiting Ha'tak ship will try to get you to K'tau. Their people are in place. Do whatever you have to do to contact Thor." With a nod, Landry walked out. Cam walked to the locker room to suit up with some supplies. Jaffa accommodations usually did not come with food and other necessities humans preferred.

Five minutes later, the group assembled at the bottom of the ramp. Landry spoke to Mitchell. "Colonel, I am sending along Dr. Lee and two of his staff, just in case you need experts. If you don't, then send him along to the Tok'ra. They might find a way to call Thor with their own Tollan devices. Move out."

"Thanks for joining us, ladies. Let's do it." And they strode with intense purpose up the ramp through the shimmering blue water effect.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are doing this, My Lord General?" Lady Anna stood at the command console on the 'Daniel Jackson.' What she wanted to do was slap him. "Yes we both need to sleep, but honestly, this is not the time." 

"Ma'am, we need to sleep. But, we can't seem to be apart. These tags are getting worse and worse as each day progresses. With the enemy on the way, you are not going to be functional if we don't get a few hours of rest. We have the time. The President is right. We do need to sleep. It's been days. C'mon, we should get some shut eye."

"This is humiliating. There is no privacy. If you want to go to the cabin," she paused and looked at him.

"No. Ack!" He waved his finger back and forth. 'Been there done that."

"We could go to the island where we have many more comforts."

"No."

"What about…"

"No."

"I own a hotel. We can have a…"

"No."

"A yacht in the South Pacific?"

"No."

"Ski lodge in Aspen?" Jack considered for a moment.

"No."

"A palace in India?"

"Definitely, no." She started to suggest something else. Jack gave her such a look. She sighed.

"Maui?" Jack grinned.

"No," answered Anna. "Fine. Arrange it in the Medlab. The doctors can give us a sedative and a private room." She smiled to herself. If it weren't so dire, this would actually be funny.

* * *

"That makes no sense." George Hammond clicked off his headset and looked at the White House Chief of Staff, Jerry Wasserstein, sitting across from his desk. "World leaders are disappearing off the planet. The President of China, the British Prime Minister, the French and German Presidents, the King of that oil country, oh whatsitsname, several other prime ministers, and a sultan. What in God's name is going on?" 

"You think she did it?" Wasserstein uncrossed his legs, eyebrow raised.

"No." George sighed. "She's too busy for this small time maneuver."

"Best guess?"

Hammond passed a meaty fist over his eyes. "It must be the Goa'uld. They probably have some more ashraks or zatarcs doing this. But what do they want with those people? We can just get others to replace them."

"Maybe they don't understand that fact. Each System Lord is irreplaceable."

"No, Ba'al spent at least a month here that we know about and probably knows the score. He's up to something else." Hammond thought a moment. "He's probably trying to create chaos in our command structure before he attacks. Cut off the head before the body can act."

"The Press will have a field day with this. First we had the assassin this morning in the White House and now high-level abductions. The media will make it look like she's retaliating. We have to sit on this quickly." The White House Chief of Staff rose to contact the White House Press secretary. "I have to go back to the office."

* * *

"What treachery is this?" Teal'c demanded to know. "We are ambassadors of the Jaffa High Council. And you are risking a war detaining us this way." 

"We are not so much detaining you as diverting you, Master Teal'c. Our most humble apologies. But it is necessary for your safety and ours." The obsequious young officer bowed and indicated the way forward.

"Explain."

"I am not the one who is charged with that duty. Please, I am just the messenger." He indicated the way again. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and glanced around his new surroundings. Nothing seemed threatening. Teal'c knew most of the safeguards were hidden. The last three months, Teal'c had spent time reviewing Commonwealth tactics and security. Their level of development was impressive. Teal'c's escort positioned themselves for conflict. Teal'c held up a hand without looking back.

"We shall listen. But do not think we shall forget this discourtesy."

"Master, they are mostly children. This one isn't even twelve years old. We can take some and make them deliver us to the Stargate. But we must act quickly." One of the large Jaffa was not going to move.

"Be silent. Your ignorance only shames us. They are _NOT_ children." Teal'c nodded to the officer. "Tell him how old you are."

"I am thirty-four years old, Master Teal'c." The young man answered. "Commonwealth people live very long lives because of our DNA manipulation called, 'Genetic Restoration.' Most now live between 200 and 300 years, depending on how many ancestors have completed the treatments."

"The effects are cumulative. They live longer than we do. Lady Anna is 74 yrs old yet appears to be 21 yrs old. I learned this in my time with them, Jaffa." Teal'c looked appraisingly at him and then to the objecting Jaffa.

His escort were suitably surprised. Teal'c followed the young man. The rest were doubtful but had no other alternative so they followed, too. At the end of the corridor was a set of double doors. Teal'c and his party were announced and the doors parted. Teal'c marched in apprehensive but in control. He stopped short of the person in the room. Recognition swept his face. Irritation showed in his eyes, along with curiosity.

"Hey Tee, long time no see."

* * *

"Yes Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?" Harry Maybourne, former colonel of Air Force Special Ops inquired with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Harry, do you know anything about today's abductions from Earth of various heads of state?" Daniel squinted at Harry with a certain amount of suspicion.

"Only the buzz from the NID. It just came in around lunchtime. Something about the President of China is missing and the British Prime Minister, too." Harry indicated a chair in front of his desk to Daniel, who ignored him. "Oh, I have my people looking into it if that's what you want to know. But that's not what you want to know." Harry leaned up to the desk and put his hands together. "No, we did not do it." He chuckled. "Of course that's what they must be thinking down there. But that would be pretty _STUPID_. Lady Anna isn't stupid." He shook his head and chuckled some more.

"Well, I had to ask, you know." Daniel shrugged and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"How's Colonel Carter doing?" Maybourne asked in genuinely concerned tones.

"She'll be fine. She's still in the Medlab at the SGC. She lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion." Daniel looked around at Maybourne's office on the starship '_Daniel Jackson.'_ He nodded in approval. "Nice digs, Harry." He waved a hand.

"Yes, better than that hick planet you guys left me on. It's nice being back in the game." Harry smiled briefly. "What else do you want, Dr. Jackson?"

"We are wondering if you can give us any leads?" Daniel smiled quickly and looked innocent.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry leaned back in the chair sensing a negotiation. "I don't work for Earth anymore, that little treason thing never got resolved. I work for Her Highness, Lady Anna, Regent of the whole high faluting Commonwealth…directly." Harry smirked at that one. "Got to hand it to the Lady, she really knows how to play this game. She took over when they were closing in on her and executed the entire opposition, including their families. Then she put the King out to pasture. Really got to admire her, eh?" He thought about it for a moment. Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "But I will tell you this, Daniel. Take this back to the folks downstairs. Stop messing with her. She's been incredibly patient. More patient than any of you realize. And if it weren't for Jack, well, let's just say, things would be very different about now."

"Oh, really. How's that?"

"She meant everything she said down there when she lost it. It's why she's the new ruler and the King is on a permanent vacation." Harry's face clouded over. "You have no idea who or what she really is."

"And you do?" Daniel was on guard.

Harry just smiled a happy knowing grin. "Yes, I do."

"And it has something to do with Jack?"

Harry simply looked innocent and smiled. He was still grinning when Daniel went through the door. Then his face went grim. He had his job to do. Failure at this moment would not be tolerated.

* * *

"We are going to wake up in time, Ma'am?" Jack hesitated before accepting the sedative. 

"This was your idea, General. And it was a good one. We can't do any more than we have. The computers are all set. We would just be in the way and an unnecessary distraction to the people finishing last minute preparations. At this point, what will be will be." Lady Anna lay back on her biobed in the Medlab on board the 'Daniel Jackson.' She tried to relax waiting for the medtech to give her the dose. "Six hours, no more Technician. And Jack, don't snore."

"Oy. Funny. I like funny. There's some hope for you yet, Ma'am." Jack looked at the device the medtech held. Jack's expression was dubious. And then he resigned himself. "Let's get some quality zzz's." The dose administered to Jack, the medtech then refilled it and approached Lady Anna. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Security!" Anna's voice brought the computer system to action. The medtech was encompassed in a beam of light holding him in position. Guards ran in. "I want the contents of that device analyzed immediately." The security guard reached through the beam and took out the device in his specially designed glove. Disarming assassins was part of the job. A doctor took the device and passed it under another machine. He looked horrified.

"Computer, quickly make an antidote for this size dose." It took a moment and then another device appeared. "My Lord General, I am so sorry." Jack was feeling the effects. Suddenly, his breathing stopped and his eyes started to glaze over. The antidote administered had only a slight effect. "Not working. It must be a different poison." The doctor went into emergency mode. All hell broke loose in the Medical Lab.

"How did you know, My Lady," asked the guard? She just looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"I sensed his intention. That was enough. Now find out everything. But I want him alive to make a public example of him. He tried to kill our sacred Lord General. Nothing is more venal. Nothing. Not even trying to kill me." The guard bowed and gave the orders to the other guards to remove the man to the brig. "Coordinate with Colonel Maybourne."

"You there, Captain, approach." A man just completing his medical exam came forward and knelt. "Find out who failed to detect this assassin and his conspirators in security. Arrest them. Arrest my chief of security. You are the new chief with the rank of Colonel. Computer record it so." Anna looked at the grim faces and saw the doctors working as hard as they could. "I give you this charge this day. Every person connected to this assassin is to die in public. The main conspirators shall be drawn and quartered, then revived in the sarcophagus. Do it again, then the bodies are to be burnt. The rest shall be executed swiftly in public. So let it be written so let it be done."

"If Lord O'Neill survives this attempt on his life, no matter what the outcome of this battle, your only purpose is see to it that Lord O'Neill lives on. Bring him to Princess Ellen afterwards if I am not alive. Arrange your detail and do **_WHATEVER _**is necessary. I so order the same fate to you and your relatives if you fail." The man kissed her hand and said,

"I swear, My Lady, if the doctors succeed, Lord O'Neill will survive."

* * *

"Is Air Force One ready?" President Hayes wanted to know. He gave a pained expression to his Off-world Affairs advisor retired Lt. General George Hammond. "That was the Russians. They want direct reassurances from the Commonwealth. Get one of her aides to all these folks. See to it George. Lean on O'Neill. No excuses." Hammond set his face to grim. "Are members of Congress and the cabinet secured in their bunkers?" General Maynard nodded. "Ok, get to the SGC to direct as soon as this meeting is over. Are we sending a Genesis team to the Delta Site?" Hammond nodded. "Now, how many of our units have been deployed?" 

"We have all the F-302s readied. The force fields are all ready to be operational. We don't want to tip our hand where they are if they don't already know." The SecDef checked his notes. "Oh, we've removed most of our personnel from the Antarctic Base. We were told they would do it anyway. But we are allowed to keep a couple of scientists to observe." They all sighed and shook their heads. No one liked that part one bit. But what could they do? "The Russians are on full alert. The Brits and the rest of the Gate Alliance Treaty members are too. We have folks trying to calm down the oil countries who lost their kings and sheiks. And the rest are told to say that their leaders are anything from on vacation to in conference and not to be disturbed. But this is going to leak soon."

"Did they accept any of our people on their bases?" Hammond looked at General Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. He shook his head. "That is just not acceptable. Did they say why?"

"Has to do with our plot to take them out with nukes sent by the Asgaard transporter. We apparently crossed a big line with them on that one. And we were told that if we even try to upload any to the '_Daedalus' _without one of their techs overseeing the matter, the things will not arrive in one piece." Maynard frowned. "At least, they haven't taken the ordnance outright. I suppose they want to leave us some kind of defenses. But their attitudes have changed. These folks are all business."

"Dr. Jackson, did Maybourne tell you anything useful?" Daniel was a hologram for the meeting.

"Not really other than to say that we should be careful about 'messing' with the Lady anymore. And that if Jack weren't here, things would be different without specifying what. I got the impression that it would be extreme. Also, he gave me a warning to take back to you." Daniel paused to bring himself to say it. "He says we don't really know who she is or _WHAT_ she is. And that's as far as he would go considering he says he doesn't work for Earth anymore."

"What does that mean, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked quietly.

"All I know is what he said." Jackson replied.

"So, he's telling us that she's not human or not who she says she is? I don't understand." Hammond persisted.

"Didn't I just say 'all I know,' sir?"

"Ok, thanks, we'll be in flight if you need us." George looked around. "Do you think she knows how advanced she really is? It may be closer to what was meant." Shrugs met his question. "If Maybourne went so far as to warn us, we should listen."

"Alright, let's take to the air under battle conditions." Hayes looked around the office one more time hoping it would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

* * *


	17. Up In The Air

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 17  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: The battle begins. Old friends and enemies meet to settle scores. Jack struggles to live. The Goa'uld strike.

Rating: All Ages

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, UST, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 720 Inauguration, 813 It's Good To Be King, 814 Full Alert, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, Bra'tac, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 17: Up In The Air

* * *

"No response. Prepare the transfusion," The Doctor working on General O'Neill commanded. Jack lay dying on a biobed in the Medlab on the Commonwealth Starship _'Daniel Jackson.'_ Medtechs responded with the trained efficiency of seasoned professionals. Streams of data hovered exactly where the doctor could see them over the patient. The blinking lights shut down one by one until there were barely any lights left suspended over the patient. "Ma'am, he's dying. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I've called for the stasis chamber but it may be too late." 

Lady Anna thought she would throw up. _Not now_, she thought. _Oh please, not now, we are on the eve of battle and all the plans are coming together. He can't die._ She made a decision.

"Stand aside, Doctor." He started to object and then saw her face and what she held in her hand.

"That works for minor injuries, ma'am. This is systemic." The Doctor shook his head but stepped back anyway.

"We lose nothing by trying and it worked on Colonel Carter this morning." Lady Anna closed her eyes to concentrate. A small light glowed above the body. Two more lights came back on above the patient. She tried harder. The effort began to drain her. In the background, she became aware of the arrival of other people.

"What's she doing?" One of the techs whispered to the Doctor.

"Trying, now shush." The stasis chamber came in between several technicians. "My Lady, we must act now. The chamber is here." The Doctor implored her to cease.

She kept on trying. But the act was almost too much. Lady Anna swayed and caught herself on the edge of the table extending the other hand to the body for support. At that instant, a really bright light shot out of the device toward the body. Everyone present gasped.

Daniel arrived having been paged to the Medlab by one of the nurses he befriended. She briefed him to his horror.

"Dr. Jackson, no one ever saw one of those devices react with such force. These little hand healers were found in a dig on a deserted planet a few years ago. A few of our medical labs use them to help small wounds and cuts, not edge of death kinds of situations."

Daniel watched Lady Anna hold this bright beam over Jack. The people in the room parted to let him through. Everyone knew he was the great friend of Lord O'Neill and his principal agent. Lady Anna was not even aware of him as he approached the table. Her eyes were closed and she seemed transfixed by the procedure.

"Will it work," Daniel asked the Doctor?

"I don't know anymore. We think they are what you term 'Ancient' technology. Only a few of us can use them. And no one has ever made one of these act like this." The Doctor looked over to another doctor pointing at the blinking lights coming back over the body. Murmurs of disbelief and concern echoed through the Medlab. "It seems to be having an effect."

"Maybe, it has something to do with Sarcophagus technology," suggested Daniel. "We found a device a couple of years ago that predated the Sarcophagus and was believed to be the precursor to what the Goa'uld use in both the Sarcophagus and their hand healing devices. It would make sense that the Ancients would have a hand held version too." He watched as more lights came back on. But he saw the effort was draining the Lady.

"Doctor, we know that an Ancient's ability to heal can cause them to be depleted and die. Are you sure you should let her continue? Maybe she could stop and you could get him to a real Sarcophagus." Daniel watched as she continued to be drained. The Doctor nodded and reached out to Lady Anna to get her attention to tell her to stop.

"My Lady, you shouldn't...aarrggh," the Doctor seemed to receive a shock and collapsed. Lady Anna swayed more being drained again. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise and fear. The others in the lab carried off the unconscious doctor.

"Ma'am, stop, please. You'll die if you don't." Daniel tried again. She was pure white and obviously failing. More lights and sounds appeared on the display over the body. "No! Stop, you'll die, both of you and nothing will have been achieved. He can be put in stasis now. You've done enough." Daniel bent down to look up at her face but her eyes were closed. He shook his head at the other doctors. Everyone watched in dismay.

Sirens went off. Heads swiveled toward the monitors. The Commodore announced the first arrival of the Goa'uld fleet, in advance of the main force. He called for battle stations. No one moved until the chief doctor ordered everyone to stations. Daniel remained to watch. It was obvious no one else could do anything there. Daniel just stood there fascinated and in horror.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Jack asked Lady Anna in his mind. "And why are you glowing?" He looked down at himself and found he too was in some glowy state._

_"Saving your life."_

_"What?" Jack turned to look around. He didn't see anything and then he perceived noises from somewhere. "Where are we? Where is everyone?"_

_"We are in the Medlab. You were poisoned."_

_"Poisoned._ _So, Whatcha doin'?"_

_"I told you."_

_"How much longer?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't seem ok."_

_"I know."_

_"So stop." Jack moved toward her. He held out his hand to touch hers. Everything went white. "What the hell is this?" It was so bright he could hardly perceive her. Slowly he could focus on her. "Anna, stop. It's ok. You can stop. I understand."_

_"No."_

_"Anna, I don't want you to do this. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. I'm not worth it." Jack tried to push her back to stop the exchange. He looked down where her gaze was fixed and saw himself lying there. "Cool. An out of body experience." She was still working at him. "Anna, maybe we are dead or ascended or something."_

_"No."_

_"Then, what?"_

_"I don't know." She paused to think. "I felt this way when I tried to help Colonel Carter. But I don't remember much."_

_"You passed out. Anna, look, if you don't stop you'll die. I don't want that. Please." She did not reply. He moved even closer to take her shoulders and push her off. And the strangest sensations took over his mind. He could hear her, thinking? No, not exactly thinking. What then?_

* * *

"Look!" Daniel exclaimed. Both bodies seemed to glow and the beam between them blazed brighter. Daniel lifted his arm while he retrieved his sunglasses from his vest. The Doctor hit the alarm. Then he contacted the Captain. 

"My Lord Commodore, we have a situation in the Medlab. Well maybe a miracle. Look!" He stood aside to let the Commodore see what effect surrounded O'Neill and Lady Anna. Gasps from the bridge crew punctuated the silence. The others in the Medlab gathered around and knelt before the scene.

"Broadcast this holy image to the rest of the ship and the fleet." The Commodore addressed the Communications Officer on the bridge. "Get me the base commanders." In a few moments the holograms stood on the bridge huddled in conference. The Doctor's hologram joined them to answer questions. No one knew what to do.

"My Lords," interrupted the Tactical Officer. "Tracking platforms indicate three Ha'taks just appeared near the planet they call Saturn. Our base confirms their approach. Your orders?"

The hologram of the Saturn base commander said, "initiate the first plan and let them come closer. Speed?"

The Tactical officer said, "approaching at 0.43 of lightspeed, My Lord. And decelerating. At this rate, it will take 2 hours to reach the first base's missile envelope. Passive sensors confirm the approach is from the Ort Cloud." Heads nodded. The Goa'uld could be so predictable. This was the classic entrance point used before.

"Make no moves before they are twenty minutes closer and far enough beyond the limit to easily make a hyperspace exit. They could have warning capabilities. Then send a gravity pulse to the fleet in hyperspace." The Commodore turned back to the scene in the Medlab. He could feel the fear on the bridge over the scene. "Put this image on my com screen only." The image disappeared and the bridge crew returned to their duties. The base commanders did the same. No sense in this distraction unsettling the crews.

"They are approaching right through the center of our sensor and missile pod platforms, My Lord. Our Great Lady was correct again." The Tactical officer had a note of awe in his voice. He got a distracted nod from the Commodore. The First Officer moved to look at the data.

"There. Compute the maximum distances and set the computers to execute the First Plan when 70 of the hyperdrive missiles can acquire their targets. But don't activate until we are sure they will not be able to get off a message. Send this transmission on a whisker beam to the Bases and the drones." He turned to see what the Commodore was doing. The Commodore was in conference with the Base Commanders. Bridge duties fell to him.

"My Lords, I recommend that the usual hologram communicators cease and we use only the whisker beam transmissions from this point." The Commodore checked his screen.

Heads nodded and the figures disappeared. The Commodore considered for a moment, then he said, "Commander, you have the bridge." And he strode off to go to the Medlab. There was still time. He had to see this for himself.

* * *

_"Anna, please, just let me go." In his mind, O'Neill smiled at her. "It's ok. I know you did your best."_

_"NO! Let me finish. I can do this." Anna set herself to even more concentrated purpose. "Jack, you must finish what I started. Promise me."_

_"I can't do that." He smiled at her. "You have to be the one to do it. I'm just here to help."_

_"Then help, damn it. Do something." Anna felt frustration. She was failing. "The knowledge is in you. I never took the download of the Ancient database. Thor just suppressed it. Search your mind, that's an order, General. Try." With doubts, Jack closed his eyes to focus. _

_"The Chair, it's what you thought. It's more than a weapon. We have to go down there. And bring the stasis unit." He stepped back and then was gone._

The beam stopped. Lady Anna collapsed to the floor. Daniel caught her just before her head hit the floor. The Doctors rushed up to the table. The lights were blinking again but O'Neill was not conscious. Lady Anna spoke softly to Daniel.

"She says they both have to go down to the Antarctic base. Something about the chair will fix this." He looked up appealing to the Commodore. "And bring the stasis unit." No one moved. Everyone looked doubtful. "I know what this looks like. But you have to believe me. Jack's got the Ancient gene and apparently so does she. They can work the equipment there. Whatever's down there, they know what they are doing. Just trust me. Please." No one moved. "You've got to. I've seen this before. Now, you wanted to be allies. We have to learn to trust each other. We have to go down there. Look, take me with you. If anything happens, you can kill me. But it's their only chance."

The Commodore turned to the Doctor, who was back on his feet, "can we get them to the Sarcophagus in time?" The man shrugged his doubts. "I see. Even with the stasis chambers?" The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Doubtful. The Sarcophagus is not on Aretz or anywhere near the Capital anymore. We moved it for the battle to one the Medical Ships and it's not here yet. We thought we had another 24 hours and didn't want too many hyper footprints in system." The Doctor looked down at Lady Anna. "I don't think, so." He checked the readings over O'Neill. "He's already destabilizing. Look." The Doctor pointed to the readout and one of the lights went out.

"My Lords, I am the Lady's new Chief of Security as of a half hour ago." The young officer interrupted with a bow. He looked to the Doctor for confirmation, who nodded yes to the Commodore. "Our Lady's orders are to save O'Neill no exceptions, not even for herself." The Commodore's eyes narrowed in suspicion. But a replay of the order met his satisfaction. He gestured to the Captain.

"Get them warm blankets and space heaters. We are going on a field trip, people." The Captain looked around him. _"MOVE!"_ He commed the bridge and informed them. Then the Commodore ordered the drones delivered to refill the chair. "Put her on a floater and let's go." The security and medical teams took their positions with Dr. Jackson and transported down.

* * *

A sudden raucous atonal howl took him by surprise. The Array Section Chief's instincts knew what they were doing. Suddenly, his universe changed. He was up and running from his office even before he realized he'd moved. He dashed a full five meters through the bedlam of startled exclamations, curses, and shouts. Hatches cycled madly. Feet thundered on the deck sole down passageways and towards lift shafts. And through it all bone grating, brain-piercing alarms shrieked their warnings. His paper orders last week were clear. His time to act was now. On his way down to his station, he passed more bridge personnel. 

Turning a corner, the Sr. Battle Tactical Officer drew on his uniform as he careened toward the bridge of the Base. Thinking he had 24 hours left, he went for some sleep. Stepping on to the bridge, the Sr. Tac Officer reached his station in record time. Then the Sr. Tac Officer felt his eyebrows try to crawl off his brow into his hairline. The junior Tac Officer scurried out of his way. The data stream over his console could not be more clear. "Report," he barked.

"My Lord, unknown forces are in attack formation bearing down on this station." The junior Tac Officer glanced again at the holoimage. "The energy signatures do not correspond to our own. And they are not quite Goa'uld, either," she opined.

"So, what then? We are being attacked by elves," he snarled back at her? Everyone had heard the rumors of the Wannabes capabilities. But so far, none of them had engaged Commonwealth forces.

"Whoever it is, they've come loaded for bear. And, My Lord," she dropped her voice. "From the looks of things, we are screwed."

"Well if they want this station, they are going to pay cash for it." The Sr. Tac Officer replied grimly.

"Yeah, but they brought plenty of spare change," she retorted.

* * *

Suiting up in the Small Attack Craft (SAC) bay, the CO of the SAC squadron checked the readouts one last time. A foul curse crossed his breath. The enemy had brought three Ha'tak class vessels and many Al'kesh mid-range bombers. Their approach spelled doom for the station. The enemy's energy weapons meant the SACs would take heavy fire. The craft's shielding was sacrificed for swift maneuverability and the ability to launch multiple drive missiles (MDMs). If the enemy got too close to the base, most of the SACs would be torn apart as soon as they reached the force shield perimeter. Which in his book meant they were FUBAR, the Earth term for fouled up beyond all repair. 

"Launch instructions coming up now, Skipper." The Lieutenant assigned to the SAC commander checked his screen again. "We're going with First Plan, Skip."

"What about missile loadout?" The CO demanded.

"Nothing yet on the screen, but we are launching with the standard package." The Lieutenant adjusted his data stream. "One hour to launch, Skipper. The Base is bringing up the energy nodes. They'll be hot by the time we get halfway to the targets."

The CO managed not to stare at him in disbelief. Any expression like that and it would kiss morale good-bye. He looked down and adjusted his vacuum suit. The standard load had some of everything and enough of nothing. It was an emergency load. They had no time to change out the package from the time the situation was announced yesterday. Standard tactical doctrine assumed there would be time to change over those items not needed for those that were according to the situation. But the early arrival of three Ha'taks was not planned. It would take another three hours to finish changing the missile packages on all the ships. The CO of the SAC squadron was offended professionally that his men would be thrown away without being able to do the maximum amount of damage before the enemy wiped them out.

"Have the flight crews finish changing as much as they can and delay launch another twenty minutes. I want more of Third Plan weapons on board. Anyone asks questions, refer them to me. Now _MOVE!_"

These SACs had to move out from under supporting energy weapons fire and past their own wall of battle. Third Plan's equipment was heavy on Electronic Warfare (EW) with multi-drive missiles (MDM), jammers, decoys, and some of the Lady's special electronic counter measures (ECM).

"Forty-five minutes to launch, Commander," the Flight Chief informed the COSAC. It wasn't much, but it was better than not changing anything. "It'll be tight, Skipper, but we'll make it." The Commander watched the robotic arms blurring and flashing as they reloaded the high-speed anti-energy weapon countermeasures.

"Any reaction from the Bridge," The COSAC inquired?

"No, they are not interested," he replied in a neutral tone. The COSAC knew this was going to be the most FUBAR operation to date. And absolutely nothing else he could do would change that fact.

"Okay, crews to their posts. Pre-flight checks to begin." He finished with the last of his suit's seals and stalked off.

* * *

"Base Commander, we have readings indicating that the Al'kesh have launched their Death Gliders." The Sr. Tactical Officer announced. "Our recon drones are reporting twelve million klicks or forty light seconds ahead of the screens of SACs. The enemy is now within our multi-drive missile envelope of sixty million klicks or three and two-thirds light minutes. Shall we launch the SAC MDMs?" 

"No, that's too long a time. They could take evasive maneuvers. Let them close more. The SACs have been accelerating for an hour now. They were less than forty minutes to intercept. The Death Gliders are keeping close formation. Let them. It will be their funerals."

The Commander turned his attention to the screens detailing base defenses. Energy weapons were nearly online. The energy nodes were approaching minimum output. He was counting on a nice surprise for those Al'kesh.

First Plan called for SACs to close to energy range before releasing the MDMs. No one knew why, but it was said the Lady ordered it herself. As it turned out, the output from the SACs own sensors interfered with the Death Glider targeting and navigation systems. And that was the point. Add that little fact to the ECM in every ship and the SACs could cause chaos among the enemy navigators. Any minute now and the SACs would pump out massed missile fire on the Gliders and then the remaining missiles would target the Al'kesh. First Plan called for a converging attack taking out the flank guards first, to clear a path for MDM carrying SACs to execute a minimum range attack on the core of the enemy forces. However, not all the SACs were armed with enough MDMs and counter measures thanks to the enemy's hasty arrival.

The COSAC grimly told himself that at least the enemy would know something radical had hit them before they all died. At least their deaths would mean something. But apparently, the Jaffa commander didn't turn out to be the idiot everyone thought. He ordered his units to enter deeply into the atmosphere of Saturn. The radiation above the planet and the beginning layers of condensing gasses in the atmosphere combined to form an effective counter measure. The missiles chasing the pack of Gliders lost their lock on the targets. Most of the Gliders re-emerged from the upper atmosphere half a planet away. Only a few missile computers reacquired their targets and hit home. The rest wandered off until their fuel was spent. The bulk of the formation passed the SACs and went straight for the station. The SACs faced the full brunt of the bomber energy weapons while running on empty.

* * *

"My Lady, what do you want us to do with him?" The new Colonel of Security asked Lady Anna gently. They were standing in the middle of the Antarctic base strewn with Earth equipment. Two Earth scientists stood by, unhappy with the situation. But they had been warned not to interfere. Per the President's orders, they were there to observe and be helpful. Daniel nodded to them and joined the group. 

"Put him in the Chair." Anna commanded softly. She motioned to Dr. Jackson to approach. "Have you seen this thing work?" He knelt down to see her face and nodded. "Dr. Jackson, I am told you can read Ancient. Is that true?" Daniel nodded. "Good, then show us the way to it." Dr. Jackson stood up and looked around to get his bearings.

"Um, this way, I think." Daniel fairly leaped over some tumbled equipment to spot the Chair. "It's over here. Watch your step." The Medtechs and security people placed Jack in the chair and arranged him. Daniel placed Jack's hands on the gel pads on the armrests. The Chair lit up and tilted backwards. Nothing else happened.

Lady Anna moved over to the Chair and examined it. She was still very weak and sat on a floater, a chair with anti-gravity propulsion. The Medtechs flitted about Jack pointing devices at him and shaking their heads. Everyone was concerned. Anna reached out to touch his arm. Data began to stream over him. Daniel tried to read it.

"Um, it's something about vessels entering the solar system. I don't know the rest." He shrugged. "Maybe you can ask it, Ma'am." Anna looked confused. "Anyone with the Ancient gene can activate Ancient devices like this chair. We've seen it give star charts and launch weapons. It can operate a whole Ancient Outpost like this one. So maybe you can ask it what we need to know." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and waited expectantly. With some effort, Anna raised her eyes to his and shook her head. "You just think about what you want and it tells you. It's thought activated." He swept his hands out toward her. "You have to focus." Her security people reacted by pulling out their weapons. Daniel looked alarmed and withdrew his hands. Anna closed her eyes. Data began to stream over Jack. Daniel translated.

"It says things about his condition. But I'm not a doctor so I don't know. Here, it's saying that his blood chemistry is not right and that several organs are not functioning at an acceptable level. The destruction, no the poison is adhering to his white and red blood cells preventing oxygen from entering his tissues. He's suffocating from inside." Daniel paused and let her concentrate some more.

"There, it is says what you need to do. You synthesize the antidote as follows," Daniel continued to read as the Medtechs worked their devices sending the information to the ship's Medlab.

"Jack, Jack, can you hear me?" Daniel touched his face. Jack was growing cold and grey. "You have to hang on. Don't you die on me, not now, not after everything we've been through." Daniel looked up in panic. "Can't any of you stop this from happening? With all your fancy stuff, there must be something." He looked with his appeal to Lady Anna. She was trying to concentrate. "Ma'am, can you use that thing again, the thing you used a few minutes ago?"

"Dr. Jackson, she is very weak. If she tries again, she might not survive." The Doctor put his hand on Daniels shoulder to pull him back. Daniel just shook it off. Anna pulled out the hand device and laid it on Jack. The thing began to glow and grew brighter but not like before. The Doctor made a move to snatch it away. Daniel threw his body weight to block him. Guards seized him. The Doctor tried to remove it. But he got another shock, less powerful but one nonetheless. Daniel smiled a small smile. She was trying.

The data stream changed to a view of the solar system around Saturn. Images of ships engaging in battle filled the view. The group watched in horrified fascination as Goa'uld Death Gliders made short work of Commonwealth SACs. Then gasps escaped from the group, as the Gliders broke free and went for the Commonwealth base.

* * *

The Base Sr. Tactical Officer thought his stomach would fall through the soles of his shoes. He couldn't get a count yet. The point sources were too jumbled together. But, he didn't need a count to know that there were a helluva lot more of them than there were of his task force. That thought filled his mind as his thumb came down on the big red console icon. 

"We are gonna get creamed," the Lieutenant whispered to the Sr. Tac Officer. He was watching the holodisplay of the oncoming Glider task force, as it swept deeper toward the base. We're out numbered." The Tac Officer turned his head to look at the Base CO.

"Sorry, Commander, it's just overwhelming." He gestured to the display. The CO nodded grudgingly.

"It doesn't look good," he conceded quietly. Leaning toward the Sr. Tac Officer the Commander tried to keep their conversation as private as possible on the relatively small bridge. "But we have something they don't." He looked cagily up at the taller junior officer. "We've got range advantage. And we have the pods."

"Better than even odds, My Lord," asked the Sr. Tac Officer? The CO just shrugged. Their eyes remained on the display where the icons for the Gliders marched inexorably toward the Base. "They just have to get within twelve million klicks to launch the pod MDMs. The capital MDMs have a longer range at burnout, which is more than five times as great as the energy weapons on the Gliders."

But hitting a powered evading target was complex. At that kind of range hitting the target was not exactly effective. But there were so many pods with hundreds of missiles placed at strategic vectors just outside Base energy weapons range. So, some missiles had to hit. Accuracy wouldn't be anything to write home about, but at least some of them would get through. If he timed things properly, the next launch of SACs would put a strain on the Al'kesh sitting out of range.

"How good are our targeting setups?" The CO demanded of his staff ops officer.

"My Lord, they are about as good as we could hope not having completed the systems in time." The Staff Ops officer looked back at the holodisplay with a grim visage.

"Then I suppose we'd better use them before we lose them. Reprioritize the firing sequence." He waited for the junior officers to indicate they had done it. Raising his arm, the CO counted. Then the CO lowered his arm in one swoop and said, "Flush them all-now!"

* * *

"What the hell?" President Hayes tore his eyes from the holoscreen sent to the Situation Room on board Air Force One headed for Stargate Command. "If I'm understanding this, they are about to get themselves wiped out!" He turned in dismay to his generals. Each of them nodded his head without moving his eyes from the screen. "Somebody contact that idiot O'Neill. He's the one who talked us into this alliance." 

"Sir, General O'Neill is down at the Antarctic Base in the Chair. Lady Anna and Dr. Jackson are with him. Dr. Jackson reports that O'Neill was poisoned on board the ship and is dying. We need to get someone with the Ancient gene over there ASAP." George Hammond reported quietly. "I just spoke with Dr. Jackson by one of the Commonwealth cell phones. He says it's dire. Commonwealth medical personnel and the Lady herself are trying to save him. He says that Lady Anna ordered the Chair refilled with drones. So I suppose that's something."

"Something. Right." General Francis Maynard, Chairman of The Joint Chiefs snorted a laugh. "Ok, send someone via the _Daedalus'_ rings." He turned back to the screen. It was a rout.

"Any word from Thor?" The SecDef nervously picked at a scab.

"No, and that's not all," General Michael Moseley, the new Chief of the Air Force offered. "The Jaffa report that Teal'c and his delegation did not return on schedule. They are overdue by six hours."

"I can't believe I trusted those people. Has anyone got _ANY _information about the abductions of world leaders?" Hayes looked at each man. No one replied. Of course, the President never trusted 'those people.' He had been trying to nuke them himself. "Great. That's just great. I am presiding over the end of the world. If we survive this attack, the other powers are going to come at us."

"Sir, the Russian Vice-President is on the line for you." President Hayes' secretary Karen commed him from her desk. "He's pissed, sir." Hayes ran his fingers through the remains of his balding hairline.

"This just gets better and better."

* * *

"We can't stop them," the Base CO said quietly. He looked up to meet the eyes of his chief of staff. They were equally shocked. "Anything we send out will just give them more target practice. And the same thing is true of the pod platforms. The forts should have been upgraded to fire MDMs," he grated through his teeth. 

"My Lord, how, I mean, what do we do now," the chief of staff asked almost desperately.

"There's only one thing we can do," the CO spat out. "I am not going to get my family or yours exiled for failure to do my duty. No more of my people are going to die in a battle we can't win anyway."

"But sir, you can't just abandon the Base?" The chief of staff was panicked.

"Screw the Admiralty!" The CO snarled. "If they want to exile me, they will have to find all the little pieces! But right now what matters is saving everyone and everything we can. And we can't save the base."

The chief of staff swallowed hard. He couldn't disagree. "We don't have much time to set the scuttling charges, My Lord."

"Get all the work crews available and scrub the computer systems blank. I want all the secure data wiped now. Once you've done that, set the charges and blow the entire computer core, as well. I don't want those snakehead bastards to get squat as Lord O'Neill would say. We've got a half hour window to evacuate anyone we are going to get out. Maybe we can get thirty percent of our people out. Get the priority list and get moving." The CO turned to the Tac Officers. "You set the automatic energy defenses to fire once the Gliders are in range. The nodes are fully operational. Let the firing computers handle the firing sequence. They're separated from the computer core information anyway. And set the remaining pod platforms farther out to target the Al'kesh before we can't get the whisker signal out to them."

"Yes, My Lord." The Tac Officers were glad for something to do before they died. They went to work with a vengeance.

"Now, I've got another job for you, Lieutenant. Come with me." The CO moved off to go to the auxiliary bridge several levels below. The young Lieutenant followed behind wondering what his commander was up to. Once they were out of earshot, the CO pulled the Lieutenant up close. His cadaver-like smile held no humor at all.

"We may not have enough missiles to do the job. But there is one target we can reach." He pointed to the tactical display. "We don't have time to set the demolition charges. That was said just for the crew's benefit. So I want you to lay in a fire plan from here. As we leave, I want an old-fashioned nuke on top of every building, every shipyard, and on every fabrication center. **EVERYTHING!** The only places you don't hit are personnel quarters. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, My Lord Commander," was all he got out. His expression was aghast at the thought of the waste of so many people and so much effort.

"Then do it." The CO turned away so the Lieutenant could not see his anger.

* * *

The Base Array Section Chief closed the hatch to the primary array unit orbiting the next moon over. His tools were there ready to go. Within moments, he had adjusted the targeting data. An unknown drone platform out past the planet activated. The Section Chief transported to a cloaked defensive pod modified for just this purpose. Three months had not been very long. And with all his other duties, modifying this pod had been tricky. He had pulled double shifts because he had to do this alone. Fortunately, he had a week's warning that this was coming. The Section Chief wondered briefly if his family would ever know what he did for his people. Then he shoved those thoughts aside and concentrated on the work to be done. The tactical display targeted the three Ha'tak vessels coming closer to the planet. Two were closer and so better suited for the task. He sent a whisker beam transmission to the drones closest to the Ha'taks he picked. Those inside the Ha'taks would never know what happened. And it was imperative the third never figured it out to relay it to the rest of the Goa'uld fleet fast approaching.

* * *

"Those poor bastards," whispered the Commodore on the _'Daniel Jackson_' in the L2 position behind Earth's moon. His readouts told the whole story. Wave after wave of Death Gliders were on an approach vector to the Saturn Base. "They made it through the pod defenses. God help them now." He frowned and turned to his aide. "Contact the Asteroid Base. Let them know to begin preparations to fire up their energy canon. But tell them not to ignite the nodes before my signal. Wash the signal through two of our reconnaissance drones on a whisker beam. The Com Officer nodded and proceeded to execute the orders. 

"My Lord," the Sr. Battle Tactical Officer addressed the Commodore at the '_Daniel Jackson's'_ command console. "Calculations indicate the Al'kesh have launched all their possible Gliders. The last wave is thirty minutes from the Base."

"Very good. Now execute Second Plan." The Commodore moved to the second holographic console. Lights indicated that passive arrays went active near the Al'kesh bomber positions. Drone platforms also lit up. The bridge crew worked at a steady professional pace with the practice of many drills. There was no excitement or raised voices. No one rushed around. There were no anxious tones. And yet the tension was palpable.

"Electronic countermeasures are active on drones closest to the Al'kesh, My Lord." The Tac Officer checked his holodisplay. "Two Ha'tak vessels are closing on the nearest Al'kesh. Seems they are in trouble, My Lord Commodore," he smirked a lethal smile.

History would record this as the day the Commonwealth came into its own. The Commodore looked around with approval. Lady Anna's plan was working. Very few personnel in this operation knew just how devious a plan she had ordered. He was certain that there was more to it than even he knew. The Commodore wondered how she was doing down on that miserable planet.

* * *

"Perimeter Security has bogeys, Commander!" The Lieutenant in auxiliary command spoke quickly to the Base Commander. "They just made the energy weapon's envelope." 

"Locus and vector?" The Commander operated his own tactical display. "Any sign of anyone headed to the terminal?" The Lieutenant answered no. "Amplify quickly on my display screen." He turned back to the glittering lights coded red for the enemy fighters. There were a lot of them.

"Coming in about 0.125 of lightspeed and decelerating. They want to board us." The Lieutenant kept calm even though his heart was in his throat. "Launching the EW drones to jam their controls. Launching countermeasures for the nearest ships." The Lieutenant continued to place his nukes all over the base. "Ordnance positioned as ordered, My Lord. Detonation sequence is routed to your console.

"What happened to the MDMs we flushed in the outer pods?" The Commander was rechecking the detonation sequence.

"We took out three Al'kesh bombers and fifty Gliders. But the last wave is still coming. And the total outnumbers us three to one even if the remaining SACs could get back here in time." The Lieutenant stopped and stood back. "That's it, My Lord. The computers will work the energy canon from the programs. I suggest you take your place on the evacuation transports as soon as possible." The Commander looked at him in disgust and shook his head. He knew if he left his post his family would be the ones to suffer. The Lieutenant saw his resolve and stood taller. "It has been an honor to serve with you, My Lord." And he bowed deeply in respect. The older man gave a short bow in return and both went back to making sure the enemy never got their hands on the base intact.

In the Commander's mind's eye, he saw the forest fire of old-fashioned nukes consuming fabrication centers, orbital supply depots, reclamation units, farm pods, stores and magazines, the huge hydrogen farm, sensor platforms, and relays. The ultra-modern system controls command station went up just as the first Glider wave approached taking out the entire wave. But the ships in orbit also went up one by one. Over two dozen midsized ships unlucky enough to be caught in dry docks waiting for repairs or minor retrofits did their duties. Those ships in the repair yards became land mines waiting for the enemy. The fireballs ripped like shrapnel through the yards beginning a cascade of secondary explosions just as the second wave of Gliders careened into the perimeter. The energy canon began the firestorm of blasts directed by an inhuman mind to take out as many Gliders as survived.

That he had no choice at all gave the Commander no comfort. For he had destroyed in one act of self-inflicted devastation more damage to more fighting power and resources than anyone in the history of the Commonwealth Admiralty. One catastrophic act turned the tide for the other bases. In the end, the Commander found a low-tech solution to the enemy engagement. But he eliminated only the advance scouting party for the main Goa'uld force.

* * *

"Holy Crap!"

"Jeez...will ya look at that?" Other voices murmured and shouted on board Air Force One. The amazement at the sheer size of the explosions and the debris shooting from one of Saturn's moons took everyone's breath away. Each person stood transfixed to the holographic broadcast feed. It was mind-boggling to witness a battle of such epic proportions in outer space and know it was real. _Even CNN couldn't top this_, thought President Hayes.

"Someone try to raise the Commonwealth ship behind the moon, the um, _'Daniel Jackson'_ I think they call it." The SecDef wanted to hear for himself the outcome of the battle since this was a fifteen minute delay with edited content. General Hammond, the President's Off-world Affairs Advisor flipped open his Commonwealth cell phone and dialed.

"Sir, they refuse to take our call. There is some kind of automated answer for us saying that no one is available during the battle. Now don't that beat all?" He snorted in disbelief. Grunts of dismay were heard in the company.

"Sir, we are on final approach to Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs," the pilot announced. "Everyone please be seated and fasten seat belts." The stewardesses on board herded everyone to their seats and secured the plane for landing. No one was very happy. Because no one was sure what had really transpired. It looked like the Base had been destroyed. But what happened to the enemy, wondered everyone on board.

* * *

"Kel Shak?" Teal'c growled.

"Didn't expect to find me here, did ya Big Guy?" The young man sauntered up to Teal'c and gave him the once over. "Oh, c'mon, get over it. We've got a job to do." He half-punched Teal'c on the shoulder with a fist and looked up at him again. Teal'c turned his head to look at the place Jack, JR. had punched, then back at Jack's clone with a half serious threatening look. Grinning, Jack turned and went back to the command chair and sat down with a practiced ease. "Better than Captain Kirk, eh?" He accepted a pad and signed with his thumb through the DNA scanner. Handing it back to the pretty, young aide, with the confidence of youth on his handsome angular face, he looked over to Teal'c waiting, expectantly.

Teal'c stood there a moment more. Raised an eyebrow. Thought about it some more. And let out the biggest laugh in his life. Teal'c whole heartedly guffawed at the whole absurdity of the situation. After spending so many years on Earth, his newfound human sense of humor kicked in. The Jaffa escort thought he had lost his mind. And he just kept on laughing until tears coursed down his face. The entire bridge crew stopped in their tracks, not sure if something bad was going to happen after Teal'c stopped. The other Jaffa were getting angry and confused. Wiping his eyes on his hand, Teal'c turned to look at Rak'nor, the Jaffa with the mutilated tattoo on his head. Rak'nor stood behind him ready to draw his blade.

"Kree ho'nel, ho'nel Jaffa! Hold your fire." Teal'c walked up to look the man over. "It's O'Neill, the younger." Teal'c explained. Now the other Jaffa were really confused. Teal'c enjoyed the moment and then got back to business. "The Asgaard cloned O'Neill three years ago. This is his clone. We are in no danger, put your weapons away." The doubt in their eyes spoke volumes. "Kree, tel kol, Jaffa. Look and see!" His grin broadened at their absolute awe and confusion.

Jack gave a half-wave. "Yeah, kree… and all that stuff…he said," giving a thumb jerk over to Teal'c.

"What magic is this?" Rak'nor demanded to know.

"No magic, just the Asgaard fooling around and…getting caught." Jack coughed and smiled. "So, T?" Jack leaned back and waited for a decision. He could see Teal'c thinking it over.

"They have a child as their commander! Let me kill him and the rest of these worthless humans. We can take the ship and head back for Dakara to warn them!"

The other Jaffa drew his zat. Without looking back, Jack made a hand motion and the Jaffa with the zat was held in a beam. Teal'c surveyed the situation and gave his attention to Jack without comment. Rak'nor was coming out of his skin but shut his mouth.

"As I was saying, T-man," Jack continued unfazed. "What's your answer? We gonna blow that popsicle stand or not?"

"Why would you want to blow up a frozen candy vendor, O'Neill, the younger?" Teal'c asked deadpan. He simply raised an eyebrow as Jack thought that Teal'c-ism over. It was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Good one, T. You almost had me there for a moment." Jack looked over at Rak'nor. "Hey buddy, Rak'nor isn't it? Good to see you, man." Jack shot off a half-salute in recognition. Rak'nor returned a sick smile. "So, let's do the deed. Helm set course for those overdressed, over the top, smarmy, scum-sucking, boom-box voiced snakeheads." He looked around at the stunned faces. "What?"

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell, we approach K'tau. Are your warriors ready?" Bra'tac entered the holding room for the SG teams. Silently, with an appraising glance, Bra'tac turned and faced Cam Mitchell.

"Let's get this party started. Gear up!" Cam turned and moved over to Bra'tac to speak quietly while the men put on their combat gear. "Master Bra'tac, I think it would be a better idea for your guys not to try to enter the Asgaard Temple. Those Asgaard devices don't like Jaffa, if you know what I mean. Just lay down cover fire so we can get in there. And you might want to keep to the rear, sir. Ok?"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. I was not, as you say, born an hour ago." Bra'tac snorted in disgust.

"Um, that's born yesterday," Mitchell cut himself short. "Of course you are right. Sorry." Cam knew he stuck his foot in that pile.

"Humph! As to the rear, do you think you can defeat the Former First Prime of Apophis, human?" Bra'tac wasn't going to let this go. In one movement, Mitchell was on his back down on the floor.

"Hey, I wasn't ready for that." Mitchell protested.

"There are no second chances in battle, hashak. I will lead. You will follow." Bra'tac turned, smiled to himself, and walked out saying, "Not bad for a man of 141 yrs of age."

"Did he just call me a hassock?" Mitchell spun around to ask no one in particular.

* * *

"What in God's name can I possibly do for you?" Former Vice-President Robert Kinsey wanted to know.

"I want some information from an old friend. What could be simpler?" Maybourne stood on the other side of the force field from Kinsey.

"I fail to see what information I could have anymore that would interest the likes of you." Kinsey sat down on his bunk in the brig of the '_Daniel Jackson.'_

"I need to know some of the safe houses used by your friends at the Trust. And I need to know some of the players still on the planet. You see those sneaky snakeheads are running an operation that makes no sense to me. But it will. And you are going to help me figure it out." Maybourne popped a peanut in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I suppose it's old information but you can remember back to when you had one of those things in your head. We know you can."

"This conversation is making less and less sense to me." He lay back on the bunk and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you are not aware of the money they are funneling into your re-election campaign bid?" Maybourne ate the rest of his handful.

"If you have a problem with my campaign finances, take it up with the Federal Elections Commission." Kinsey turned his head to the wall.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." Maybourne's eyes narrowed to little slits. His face hardened to granite.

"I hope you realize, Colonel, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. When this is over, I promise you will regret the day we ever met."

"Oh that day already came and went."

Kinsey rolled his head back to look at Maybourne and readjusted his pillow. "If you don't value your own life, you should think about your friends and loved ones."

"Oh, and what does that mean, to a man in your position." Maybourne waved at the confines of the Spartan cell.

"You mess with me or my wife and you will find out that those you love have a certain, vulnerability, shall we say?" Kinsey closed his eyes assuming the peaceful repose of a man with options. Maybourne considered his next response. He shrugged, turned off the force field and entered with an unusual looking device. He reached over and hauled Kinsey up by his collar, pointing the device up Kinsey's nose.

"You wouldn't dare. We both know how this works. You are playing with the fate of God's Creation. And you are playing with the wrong people." Kinsey stared belligerently at the Special Ops Colonel.

"You self-righteous sonofabitch! You didn't learn much from having a snake in your head." Maybourne threw Kinsey across the room. "What do you mean some of my loved ones have a certain vulnerability you power-hungry old hypocrite?"

Kinsey smiled a satisfied smile. He just looked up at Maybourne from his position on the floor without responding. Baring his teeth, Kinsey smirked and then chuckled. "The only thing to have anymore is power. You'll find I am not without my share. And, you'll do well to remember that if you want to see your children survive to have grandchildren, you had better end this charade and return me and my wife to Earth and never let me see you again. While I was 'compromised,' I did learn much. I learned how to play a new level of hardball, Colonel."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis, and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	18. No Fairy Godmother

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 18  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: The first skirmish ends. Battle plans take priority. Jack struggles to live. A disturbing secret is revealed.

Rating: All Ages

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, UST, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 720 Inauguration, 813 It's Good To Be King, 814 Full Alert, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1, 902 Avalon, Part 2  
Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Jack's Clone, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Mitchell, Hammond, Bra'tac, Maybourne, Kinsey, and Hayes.

Author's Note: I have included some details of military, space, and energy technology which I happen to know anyway. My husband is a rocket scientist for real. So I have extensive exposure to these issues through my own contacts within NASA. Many authors can do the same research. Many other science fiction stories may or may not contain some of these ideas or terms which are available to the general public. I would like to think I had some of my own originality invested in this story. If any overlap, well I'm not getting any money for this story. And I am applying for a U.S. Patent for the Particle Tags.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 18: No Fairy Godmother

* * *

After Lady Anna arrived a week ago on Earth, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, the Israeli government entered into negotiations with the Americans to secure the Ark of the Covenant from the aliens. The Ark was on Lady Anna's list of demands to Earth in exchange for help developing the planet. No one wanted to agree to that demand. Now, the game plan was to excavate the Ark and then get it through the Stargate to hide it. From orbit, the Commonwealth had detected the energy it emitted. So finding a hiding place on Earth was out of the question. 

With all the turmoil around the globe caused by Lady Anna's public arrival to the White House, unstable elements around the world were in motion. In the last six days, four assassination attempts on Lady Anna and General O'Neill made all the leaders realize the situation was out of control. Adding to the dire situation, she was acting out on her own behalf. No one and nothing was safe from her.

Since Sunday when the Mossad recommended and the Prime Minister agreed to dig, the effort went quickly. The objective was so valuable no thought to finding archaeological treasures slowed down the efforts. The teams digging to find ancient access tunnels to the object found them rapidly once they knew where to look. Modern equipment made short work of the crumbly soil. Millennia of dirt piling up over ancient ground removed easily. By late Tuesday evening, the excavation teams found the energy barrier.

"We can't get past this point, sir." The soldier with the drill stood back to let his superior pass. "There's no more dirt or rock, but we can't go through." He pointed to the barrier. "Never saw anything like it, except on science fiction shows." The older man approached cautiously. He reached out tentatively to the barrier to touch it. It shimmered and held.

A certain edge of nervousness caused a snort of laughter. One or two expressed their nervousness by shifting position and implements. The chief engineer passed his gaze over the supporting fortifications. No point in a cave-in now. He seemed satisfied. But these tunnels had been dug perhaps three thousand years ago. Clearing them out required some modern engineering for safety.

All right," the older man said briskly. "In about six hours, we're going to be visited by a special person. I want the perimeter reinforced again. No one is to take any chances. The Prime Minister is not especially happy about this but we have no choice. No one leaves the perimeter. No communication in or out. Is that clear?" Heads bobbed in unison. The Chief Engineer turned to walk half-bent through the tunnel. He hit his hard hat on a swinging light hanging from a crossbeam. With all the tension, he didn't even notice.

Exiting the shaft, the Chief Engineer approached the table inside the room adjacent. The building housing the entrance to the tunnel was in the oldest section of town. The project required absolute secrecy. The biggest problem to keeping that secrecy was the large amount of dirt removed from the hole being dug below the city. Any hole has a volume of dirt, which must go somewhere. So getting all the dirt and debris clear of the building was an effort in itself. Several other passageways were cut through to other buildings so smaller amounts of materials could be removed from several locations at various times. Special trucks stood by a regular construction site to carry off the extra amounts. Utility vehicles proclaimed a new set of pipes being laid for that section of the city. Security was on high alert.

Standing around the room at the entrance to the tunnel were more scientists and military men. The Chief Engineer nodded to the General's adjutant and took his place. The table had a large map covering the surface. Marks delineated the various shafts that had been dug to the target. Ventilation shafts dotted each line.

"I can't help being doubtful about our whole end of the operation," the white haired paunchy General stated. "But if our estimates of the barrier's strength are accurate, we can't get in on our own. And I have to agree that the potential advantages of doing that, from a purely political standpoint not to mention the military one, make it worth the risk of exposure. "

"I can't quite avoid the notion that we are being just a little too cute, a little too clever, about it all." The ascetic looking Defense Minister crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks from the tension. "On the other hand," he grinned tightly, "there's always the fact that we are about to pull the tail of the tiger."

"I know she's good, sir." The Colonel looked up through his half-rimmed reading glasses at the Defense Minister. "But can she really detect this at this depth?"

"She found it in the first place...from orbit," the General replied evenly. "Colonel, I'm perfectly aware that you think I've been a bit of a Cassandra about this entire operation. That, however, is known as the determined but sober attitude of a responsible military commander." The General's staff member looked down in embarrassment. "I'd be an idiot if I didn't have huge reservations about undertaking. Maybe we are crazy to remove this object and try to get it away from people who have those kinds of capabilities."

"It's a long way to Colorado from here. Having said all of that, the very fact that the Americans are so certain that we can get it quickly from here to there is encouraging." The stern face of the Defense Minister did not give away his hatred of what they had to do. The object belonged here. "We have to transport it to give a body blow to these aliens and their arrogant confidence and willingness to take what they want. It's a military objective in and of itself. Get it out of here. Do whatever you have to do. But try to do it quickly and without our neighbors knowing. But don't sacrifice it for those constraints. You have your orders. Just do it."

* * *

That same evening in Antarctica, Commonwealth doctors raced to save General O'Neill from the assassin's poisoning attempt. The Doctor walked up to O'Neill and administered the last portion of the antidote. He stepped back to see if it worked. The grey pallor and shallow breathing had changed to a rasp of a death rattle before the last of the dose was administered. It took everything Lady Anna had to keep the little hand-healing device going. 

"Jack?" Daniel shook him by the shoulder. "C'mon don't check out on us. Fight." Small signs of life made themselves evident. O'Neill's breathing became more regular after he took some deep gasps to fill his empty lungs. Color began to return to his skin as oxygen moved into the starving tissues. Finally, his eyes opened slowly without comprehension at first.

Lady Anna had no more to give. She slumped against the Chair. Her head hit the armrest with a thud no one expected. A gash appeared on her forehead and blood trickled down on Jack's arm. Gentle hands moved to lift her head and move her away. Her breathing was ragged. Jack moved his eyes to the motion around him. He saw her being lifted off.

Medtechs opened the stasis pod. Gently, the doctors laid her down and activated the device. Sadness and tension filled the room. Daniel looked down on her, still in repose. It was like looking at Sleeping Beauty waiting to be awakened by a kiss. Only, she wasn't as sweet or as innocent, Daniel reminded himself. She was Machiavellian power-hungry ruthless monarch bent on waging war. And she was doing it real time in Earth's backyard.

* * *

That same evening, President Hayes arrived at Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs. The motorcade brought him swiftly to the SGC. There, the Gate Room filled with AF officers and Non-coms at attention. General Landry escorted the President to the ramp for his speech. All eyes forward, everyone was curious what anyone could possibly say in this crisis. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was up and dressed at the fore, even if she was still feeling a little weak. 

Early that morning in the White House, Sam took a blast from an ashrak's weapon. Lady Anna's quick thinking and hand held healing device closed the wound and stopped the bleeding. But Carter had lost a lot of blood. The Commonwealth medical treatments and a half-day of rest had done miracles. The new Commonwealth medical equipment and technicians enabled a major injury to heal in hours where it would have taken weeks with Earth medicine. The use of the new 'Quickheal' substance for the wounds made short work of the injury. Now, Lt. Colonel Carter had work to do.

As the Goa'uld attacked the solar system, President Hayes marched swiftly into the Gate room and up the ramp not wasting a moment more of precious time. He put on his spectacles and paused looking at the expectant faces. Taking a deep breath, Henry Hayes launched into his prepared speech. Mercifully, it was short and to the point.

"I want to thank all of you for a thankless job. Your contributions to the current crisis are the stuff of legends. Each one of you is a hero. And never think we don't know it. Now, back to work everyone. We've got a planet that needs saving." He took off his glasses, saluted, and moved off with General Landry with his entourage in tow. Sam strode in the rear along with them for the briefing, wondering how they were going to pull it off this time.

* * *

Ba'al's plan to trade important Earth leaders for O'Neill and the Hak'taur woman was in its final stage. The Supreme System Lord ordered his Earth clones to take care of the matter. While on Earth, Ba'al managed to clone himself and his host multiple times. Now, he had operatives who were certainly loyal to his interests, or rather their interests. 

"What should we do with the worthless humans we collected, My Lord?" The man kneeling before the command chair raised his head, waiting for instructions. The slightly bearded man regarded his subordinate with annoyed patience. This Ba'al oversaw covert operations on Earth.

"Do with them?" Ba'al raised an eyebrow? "We wait as instructed. Now go and don't bother me with such pitiful details." The man rose and bowed beating a hasty retreat. The man in the chair chuckled malevolently. The other Ba'al would enjoy this very much. He laughed to no one in particular.

A visual transmission activated before the Ba'al on the Earth Base. It was Ba'al on the long-range ball communicators. Ba'al's clones on Earth administered his ever-growing financial and political empire. Each time Earth thought they caught Ba'al, another Ba'al turned up. The Jaffa were certain they had killed the original. But the SGC and Teal'c knew better.

"Kel, Ba'al," responded his Earth Clone, Ba'al. "The human leaders you wanted are here in custody. We await your arrival." Ba'al's image nodded sagaciously and waved a dismissal at Ba'al. Ba'al saw Ba'al's image disappear from the Goa'uld ball communicator. Everything was working to Ba'al's ingenious plan.

* * *

Late Tuesday night which became Wednesday morning, the Section Array Chief (SAC) bent over the illuminated control console. Since receiving Lady Anna's secured paper message last week, he prepared for this moment. The targets were in range. Two of the three Ha'tak vessels met the targeting computer's requirements. The third remained just at the edge of range. He sighed. It would have to do. The calculations done by the onboard computer made this job less difficult, but not less stressful. It was time to launch. Microscopic devices on tiny missiles with hyperdrive capability shot out from another drone platform one million klicks away. The hyperdrives activated. The missiles vanished. 

Moments later a console reported the successful emplacement of the hardware near the central command and control centers on the Ha'taks. It would be a few minutes more before all the small pieces would re-assemble themselves into the explosive device. All that remained was to send the final activation sequence. The SAC sat back and waited. There, the computer detected the signal to begin. The SAC activated his beacon to another array deeper in the solar system and began to bounce the feed to several drones washing the trail of the transmission. The last drone sent the information on a tight beam to the CIC onboard the _'Daniel Jackson,'_ waiting behind Earth's moon. The SAC waited hoping the third Ha'tak would move into range. He had the time. His position for the rest of the battle was here.

On a similar cloaked pod, unknown to the first SAC, worked another SAC. He too had been alerted by a secured paper message from Lady Anna. However, he knew about the first SAC's mission. Having him monitor the effort to ensure success was a redundancy in the plan. Lady Anna never left anything to chance. The Second SAC was ready with more micro-missiles. And he had the real detonation equipment. For this SAC was a close cousin of the Lady and a trusted member of the inner Royal Family. This kind of secret was too valuable. Only a handful of high-level Research and Development Officers knew about this little gem. Lady Anna was determined to keep it that way.

What neither knew, nor perhaps guessed, more watchers took their positions throughout the solar system to ensure the success of this mission. The Lady knew plans could be compromised and accidents could happen. Equipment could be faulty and fail at the wrong moments. So she had these items manufactured at separate facilities, then assembled at others. Personnel could be compromised, get sick, or be killed in battle. Stand-by reserve troops made sense. Compartmentalizing all this information made the effort that much more secure. Lady Anna spared no effort towards redundancy. This plan had to work.

Even so, the test on the dead planet revealed some of that secret. For the benefit of the Wannabe spy, O'Neill supervised the destruction of a dead planet as a warning to Ba'al. Instead it had alerted Ba'al and Colonel Carter that something more was available to the Commonwealth than just powerful naquadah bomb carrying hyperdrive missiles. The energy required to blow up that planet could not possibly be contained in even thousands of such missiles. Yet, the Commonwealth wanted everyone to believe it took only one shot with a naquadah-enhanced super-nuke to blow that planet to bits. And maybe, the results were a ploy to make one sort of disinformation only look like another kind of disinformation. The readings pointed in one direction so the observer would not look in another. Lady Anna wanted Ba'al to know something more was afoot. She just didn't want him to know what.

And she didn't want Carter to figure out too much either. Certainly, Colonel Carter told Jack about the discrepancy with the test firing he conducted. Even if Colonel Carter's analysis was off, her efforts might point in the right direction. Ba'al had his spies everywhere and had compromised Earth security. If Carter did figure it out, it was a good bet Ba'al would get his hands on that information. Lady Anna was frustrated with the situation of leaks still on Earth. No matter how much equipment she gave to tighten up the situation, stupid Earth officials could not get control of their own people.

To top it all off, Jack was right. The Ashraks on Earth were working nishta-controlled humans to their advantage. Loose lips were very near to sinking her ships. And as hard as she tried to tell Jack and his superiors, they only distrusted her more. Letting them know about the nishta problem would have revealed too much to the enemy. So she kept silent. And she manipulated the situation to keep Carter running around on fool's errands to keep her off the scent. The funny thing was, she had the distinct impression that O'Neill knew it. It occurred to her that he had the same idea. So, maybe, he was listening, but she couldn't take the chance he wasn't.

Colonel Maybourne knew about the nishta problem. He knew an electrical shock could defeat nishta's insidious mind-control. Maybourne's operatives worked feverishly behind the scenes giving electrical shocks to as many suspected victims as possible. It was one of the reasons they shot Mr. And Mrs. Kinsey. A zat discharge had the same effect. And now those two were in custody. But many Earth leaders had disappeared. Everyone in Maybourne's command figured it was the Goa'uld. Once in Goa'uld custody anything could be done with the human leaders. Having world leaders snaked or turned into zatarcs was one way to get to Lady Anna. Colonel Maybourne had the task of discovering where to find them before Ba'al arrived. As much as he had compromised Earth security, Lady Anna had infiltrated his.

* * *

The Commodore looked up from his control console in his office. His aide walked in with a bow. "My Lord Commodore, we have received notification that the drones are in place on two of the Ha'taks. Our operative is standing by in case the third one moves in closer for implantation. He reports everything went nominal. We are receiving a data stream through our FTL communications arrays." The Commodore nodded and went back to his console. Then he lifted his head with a question. His subordinate was still standing there. "My Lord, if I may," the aide began with hesitation? 

"What do you need, Major?"

"My Lord, I am sorry to tell you that Our Great Lady has been placed in stasis to save her life." He bowed to avoid showing his emotions.

"I see." The Commodore sighed deeply. He was disturbed too. His crew had no idea what had transpired this morning in the Commonwealth. They didn't know that she was now the Regent. Effectively, she was their monarch after the coup d'etat. Only the barest nod to legality kept the despised and weak King as a figurehead. Lady Anna retired him to a monastery under close supervision. Now was not the time to tell the Lady's Personal Guard. It was enough they were coping with battle.

In Commonwealth society, battle was a difficult thing to undertake. The morality of the general Commonwealth society was based on the Ten Commandments. Every doorway had them inscribed. The Commandment not to kill had been a huge hurdle to overcome while building an effective military these past seven years. But the religious 'Teachings' provided for self-defense. There were ample examples of battles fought and defensive campaigns. But no one had done it in over two thousand years. Reading history was one thing. Gearing up a peaceful society to wage war was another. The obstacles were inculcated in the people. Getting the populace to accept the moderating provisions for self-defense had been an uphill battle.

Lady Anna's opponents through the Religious Council fought her every step of the way. The hypocrites in the Council used the religion as a weapon for their own purposes. The religious leaders sought to manipulate the masses and wrest control of the monarchy away from Anna's clan. Lady Anna and her clan Matriarch, Princess Ellen knew it. So, they had laid her traps for the traitors.

On the advice of her clan Matriarch, Lady Anna's engaged in the ruse of going to Earth to hide from their assassins. As expected, this move precipitated the opposition's actions to replace her. The Lady laid counter measures across entire parsecs of space to track and weed out her enemies. Cross and double-cross were unfolding across the Galaxy as she stood with the President and his advisors. The various clan factions that sought the prize of the throne fell into her traps. But the perfidy of her own clan members was breath taking. They tried to substitute her with her own body double. They planned to use the double and preserve the Royal line by marrying the double off to a minor cousin. With an heir from the union in their control, Anna became unnecessary. So her own clan also sent assassins after her. And this morning, they paid dearly for their arrogance. The Lady's opponents and the entire Religious Council were either under arrest or already executed for treason.

For over two thousand years, the military had been little more than a symbolic decoration and internal security force. Most of their activities were ceremonial other than guarding important officials from maniacs. More covertly, they acted in an Intelligence capacity to protect the Royal Family from overly ambitious noble families. In their other duties, Intelligence kept the Commonwealth at peace with their neighbors. Various covert actions against unstable elements on neighboring planets ensured the peace. But the general populace was uninformed about such matters. Once the Goa'uld had wiped out an entire planet seven years ago, Lady Anna built the military into a real fighting force. Now that the Commonwealth had an interest in Earth, Lady Anna staged a defense of the planet. Today's action in Earth's solar system was one of the most complex battles ever attempted by the Commonwealth Forces or any human endeavor.

And now, Lady Anna was in stasis at the most critical moment. The Commodore was effectively in charge until the main fleet arrived. Admiral Zay, Lady Anna's second in command for the entire military sat on his flagship, the _'O'Neill, the Great'_, in hyperspace just beyond Earth's solar system. He waited for the moment the main force of the Goa'uld and their partners the Wannabes would arrive. Everything depended on not being detected before the trap could be sprung. So the advance force of three Ha'taks and multiple Al'kesh mid-range bombers had to be challenged without disclosing the real Commonwealth capabilities. The Goa'uld had to continue to believe that Earth was unprotected and that Lady Anna was a sitting duck. The Commodore and Admiral Zay had read histories about WWII. Specifically, they noted the sacrifice of Coventry, England to enemy bombardment to hide the fact the enemy's codes had been broken. And so, the Commodore sacrificed the new base on one of Saturn's moons to maintain the deception. It was a shame. But this was war.

Since the Replicators had destroyed most of the Asgaard Fleet and Anubis effectively broke the Protected Planets Treaty, the Goa'uld felt emboldened to act. The System Lords in their defeat were desperate. They were trying to rearm by rebuilding their fleet. With the Jaffa free, the System Lords turned to their sometimes allies, the Wannabes for labor and expertise. The System Lords still ruled multiple human worlds with countless millions of human beings as slaves. They were down but not out. Rebuilding was not going well since the Commonwealth became aware of the plans. The Lady knew that the plans included destroying the planets of the Commonwealth. And Earth through Ba'al's nemesis, Jack O'Neill, had helped the Commonwealth stop those plans. As far as the System Lords were concerned, Earth was now a target. Knowing Lady Anna's interest in O'Neill, assassinating him was icing on the cake.

The new System Lords led by Ba'al, intended to rise up and retake Goa'uld territories lost to the Free Jaffa. But the Commerce Raiding that O'Neill started was working. O'Neill's plan strangled trade between the Goa'uld and their allies. By attacking merchant shipping, O'Neill created shortages of strategic goods necessary for building the new fleet. For the Goa'uld and their partners, the Wannabes, their ship building ground to a halt as convoys of materials disappeared. All the remaining resources of the System Lords were stuck guarding the convoys and therefore, not threatening Earth or the Commonwealth. And that was the point. O'Neill through the Commonwealth brought the Goa'uld to their collective knees again.

The rage at this situation was enough to make the System Lords jump at the bait to finish their enemies. First on the list of actions was to complete the destruction of the Commonwealth began by Apophis seven years ago. However, Ba'al had personal history with O'Neill to finish. With Lady Anna on Earth, it looked like he could get two birds with one stone. Deliberately, Lady Anna set herself up as tantalizing bait. In his anger, Ba'al was motivated by his desired to be Supreme System Lord. He readily jumped at the bait. In one bold move, Ba'al believed he could finish O'Neill, Earth, and the female Hak'taur. Hak'taur, the Goa'uld word for advanced humans, were prized as hosts and despised for their ability to challenge the Goa'uld. He intended to use Lady Anna as a host for his new Queen. Together they would re-populate the Goa'uld Empire.

Ba'al also wanted to gain the new Ancient Weapon for himself. It would ensure is supremacy over the other System Lords. From his sojourn on Earth and infiltration of the Trust, Ba'al had access to classified information. He knew there were problems with the Chair device. And he knew the Replicators had decimated the Asgaard. Nearly all their ships were gone. And not enough time had passed to rebuild their fleet. Ba'al was gambling they would not risk their remaining resources to protect Earth in a battle with no obvious outcome. It was now or never. At this moment, he was mere hours from arriving at Earth with a force of thirty-eight Ha'tak class Motherships and two larger base Motherships, each containing scores of Al'kesh bombers and thousands of Death Gliders. Ba'al meant to finish his business today.

* * *

Out in Earth's solar system the battle raged on. Missiles with normal and hyperdrive propulsion howled out across the endless light-seconds of vacuum. No fleets in history had ever engaged one another at such a preposterous range. More than two full light-minutes lay between the Commonwealth fleet and the Wannabe defenses. That amounted to fleets and defenses 22,353,888 miles apart or 35 times the distance from the Earth to the Moon. It would take over eight minutes for the Commonwealth missiles to cross that stupendous difference if they did not have hyperdrive capabilities. As it was, the missiles launched, disappeared, and then reappeared inside most of their targets. The kill rate was nearly 87 on the first volley. 

Lady Anna had read of O'Neill's incursion on Anubis' mothership using an F-302. O'Neill's flight bypassed the newly improved shields by entering hyperspace for a split second. He and Carter re-emerged inside the protective barrier to make a bombing run that took out Anubis' newest doomsday weapon. O'Neill sent a bank shot of a naquadah enhanced nuke down an exhaust shaft to make the kill. Then he engaged the hyperdrive engines of the F-302 to get out from under the great ship's shield before the explosions could destroy the small craft.

With that episode in mind, she instructed missiles be constructed that could do the same thing. By using miniature hyperdrives, they could cover the vast distances a space battle would require and circumvent any shield an enemy might have. If the Commonwealth knew how to do anything, it was how to build micro-devices that saved labor and increased productivity. Lady Anna commandeered those production facilities for three months to achieve the creation of micro-missiles with miniature hyperspace capabilities. The micro-missiles carried small amounts of weapons grade naquadah. Being miniatures, tens of thousands could be placed on platforms all over the solar system to catch the enemy on any approach vector and hopefully in the crossfire.

What Earth's military didn't understand was the level to which robotics and computers had been perfected by the Commonwealth. They assumed large missiles and great fleets of ships were required to defend the planet. But tiny Commonwealth missiles could use many means of propulsion. The President and his advisors understood chemical propulsion.

But they could not imagine missiles that used ion propulsion, Magneto Hydrodynamics (MHD), or Higgs Particles to power hyperdrives in miniature. For example, ion propulsion is done with a small rate of burning fuel but sends exhaust out with extremely high rates of speed, comparable to the speed of light. You can stretch a small amount of fuel and get a lot of motion out of it. So, it is ideal for small projectiles that need to travel near the speed of light.

Lady Anna's science was far beyond Earth's. They used string theory and the interactions of Higgs Particles to propel their missiles and power many devices. Higgs particles are spread all over the universe. In fact, there's billions upon billions of them penetrating every single cell of your body as we speak. Everything interacts with Higgs particles. The result of this interaction is the property that we perceive as the mass of an object. The speeds achieved by the Commonwealth meant they had to understand and take advantage of the interactions of the Higgs Particles.

Earth scientists were just beginning to understand that there were many other means of achieving extreme propulsion in outer space. But Anna's people had been out there for 2000 years. They had learned that the very particles of the universe were readily available out in space. Lady Anna's missiles utilized what was already floating around out there. They could eliminate on board fuel by capturing and expelling the free particles easily obtained along the way, a process called Magneto Hydrodynamics (MHD). But Anna's people were beyond even MHD. They did use it for explosive devices. MHD systems are important because they concentrate energy in time and space, so that gentle forces applied to plasma for a long time can cause violent explosions and bursts of radiation.

Lady Anna's missiles didn't even need naquadah to explode.

Lady Anna's multi-stage micro-missiles used naquadah for initial power generation. After being initiated, they became unstoppable, needed no on-board fuel, and could continue forever.

More importantly, Lady Anna's planet buster missile used this science along with several tons of anti-matter. It only took one ordinary size missile to make a demonstration to the Goa'uld when O'Neill blew up the dead planet. And that's what neither Carter nor Ba'al figured out. Once Jack became her Allied Force Commander, Jack knew and dared not tell.

* * *

In a brief skirmish out on the rim of the Galaxy, Captain Jack the Younger commanded the raid on the outpost with the Jaffa delegation observing. Lady Anna wanted to send a message to the Jaffa High Council. _Stop screwing with her._ In that brief engagement, only a few of the Goa'uld and Wannabe vessels ever came into attack range of any Commonwealth military asset. Their energy weapons could not destroy the oncoming missiles directed by _'The Enterprise.'_ After all, the missiles were there and then they were inside the enemy ship, depot, fabrication plant, energy plant, and a host of other locations. A few of the ships left to picket the system ran for it after the round went to the Commonwealth. 

On board the starship, Teal'c smiled a broad grin. He glanced over at Rak'nor to gauge his reaction. It was one of genuine horror and disbelief. Teal'c understood immediately why Rak'nor had that reaction. If these humans had this kind of capability, then they were unstoppable. The grin faded from his face. He turned to face O'Neill, the Younger as he was terming Jack's clone. Jack's face was transfixed in amazement.

"That was so cool!" He looked over at Teal'c and saw the dismay. "What?"

Teal'c moved over to speak quietly. "O'Neill," he paused not liking that title of address. Noting the insignia and uniform this other Jack wore, Teal'c addressed him as, "Captain?" Jack thought about it and nodded. He understood Teal'c's hesitation. "Do you realize what this means to Earth and the Jaffa Nation?"

"I think I do. It means we can finally kick some Goa'uld butt." Jack held off on his smirk. "But you are going to tell me differently."

"Indeed." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked around to make certain the other bridge crew were not in proximity. Lowering his voice, Teal'c approached the Captain's chair. "If they can send a missile the distance from Earth to the moon in eight seconds without hyperdrive, then they are formidable. But they can send a missile in less than a second with the hyperdrive. Who can stop them? If they use hyperdrives on their missiles they can by-pass conventional shields. The Goa'uld do not have the ability to counter that tactic. Even the Asgaard may not have the ability to withstand that tactic. And therefore, neither do the Jaffa or Earth."

"And that's a problem, how?"

"Other than being conquered by these aliens, consider how the Asgaard will react. They already don't want us having their technology without one of their own operating it. That's why Hermiod is on the _Daedalus._ He is there to make sure we do not become a threat to the Asgaard." Teal'c rolled his eyes around the bridge. This conversation was being recorded.

Jack's eyes followed Teal'c's gaze and comprehension crossed his young face. He gave a small nod making certain Teal'c saw. "What you are telling me is that these humans have just leveled the playing field with the mighty Asgaard." Captain Jack realized the game just got more interesting.

* * *

General Jack tried to stand up from the Chair on the Antarctic Base. Still recovering, he was a little wobbly. "Legs, I got legs." His knees buckled and guards caught him. In pain, he grunted. The tall silver haired general managed to walk it out. "Anyone have something for a bad headache." He asked putting a palm to his eyes. The Medtechs conferred and selected something. "It's a nail in the head kinda thing. Anyone?" The Security Chief checked the contents under a scanner and permitted the dose. Jack felt better immediately. 

"How you feeling?" Daniel came up and touched his shoulder. O'Neill shook it off out of reflex. "Well I guess that answers it. Now what?"

"What?"

"What I asked."

"You asked me what?"

"Never mind."

"What's in there?" Jack pointed to the stasis pod and wandered over to it. He was a little surprised to see Lady Anna in it apparently asleep. "She didn't lose any time getting that nap."

"She's in stasis, Jack. She nearly died keeping you alive." Daniel spoke rapidly before Jack's attention wandered again. "Jack, you have to work the chair. There was a big space battle and it didn't look like it went any too well for our side." Jack frowned.

"Gotta pee." He stalked off. Daniel thought about it and followed.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and her technicians arrived in a flash of light. The waiting officers and ministers gasped. All the talk about aliens never prepared them for the reality of such an arrival. One of the men walked up to her and used his forefinger to poke her shoulder to see if she were real. He jumped back. She grinned. 

"Yes, I am really here. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, U.S. Air Force. Now, gentlemen, show me the problem."

"Colonel, I am General David Ben-Gurion. If you would step this way, please." He gestured to the map table. Sam gave him a puzzled look. "I'm his great-grandson, ma'am." He smiled at the usual consternation anyone had hearing his name.

"We have agreed to put aside our differences considering the threat to the entire planet." He looked her over doubtfully. "Are you certain you understand what we are dealing with, ma'am? You do realize the aliens want this and will do anything to get it?" He was curious about who she was. All he had been told was that she worked with General O'Neill. And now, everyone on the planet knew that name. "You haven't brought much in the way of equipment." His eyes searched her with a question.

"Yes, sir, we know. And if I am correct, we don't need anything more. If we do, I can send for it. So show me where so we can get started." Sam leaned over the table and received her briefing. Sam and each member of her team received hard hats and followed the General and the Chief engineer through the tunnel system. Reaching the end, General Ben-Gurion touched his hand to the wall to let it shimmer. Sam touched it too and stood back to let her technicians take readings.

"So what do you think? How do we get through?" The General was doubtful this woman knew what she was doing, but it was worth a try. He just didn't like the fact the Americans had to be brought in on this. The Americans had the Stargate and the expertise. It was a mutual standoff. Everyone had to cooperate.

Sam considered for a moment. Then she directed her aide to touch the wall. His hand passed right through. Everyone gasped. "Ok, suit up and don't touch anything in there." The man put his hazmat suit and helmet on with breathing apparatus. "It's been thousands of years since air has gone into that room. It might have a poisonous atmosphere," Sam explained to the group. Sam nodded to the man who continued to pass right through and disappear. A few minutes later he reappeared, his helmet off. His eyes shown brightly and he smiled broadly.

"What did he do? We couldn't get in there no matter what we did." General Ben-Gurion was astonished.

"It's classified, sir. But he can do it at will." She turned to the technician. "So what did you find?" The man handed her the small camcorder and switched it to replay. Nothing worked. He looked confused.

"I'm sure I recorded the whole room. While I was there I saw it on the screen. Shall I go back in and do it again, ma'am?" The technician scratched his short blond hair in puzzlement.

"Yes, try again. And this time, take a bigger camera with batteries?" Sam snarked back. He readjusted his hazmat suit and the breathing devices. But then he removed the helmet and checked his equipment. None of it worked anymore. The man got a new suit and went in again. He returned a little later. Holding the camcorder up to them he pushed replay and nothing appeared again. "Here, give me that." Sam took the camcorder and discovered it no longer worked. Then she hit replay showing the tech the buttons. "What about the suit? Same thing?" The man checked his equipment. None of it functioned. "Ok, try again." Sam commanded. This was embarrassing.

In another new hazmat suit, the tech walked back into the room. A minute later he returned and again nothing appeared on the device. "I guess it won't let us record, ma'am," offered the Tech. "And it doesn't seem to like electronics." His suit was out again.

"The barrier must act as some kind of dampening agent." Sam took a gizmo and took her own readings of the barrier. She shook her head. "It doesn't say anything other than there is an energy source here. Ok, try this. Go in there and sketch the thing and the room. Do we have some pencils and paper?" An aide went scurrying back down the tunnel for the supplies. He returned with them and the tech made another foray in to the chamber. While he was gone, the silence was awkward. Sam gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile to the two generals and waited. Finally the tech reappeared. The sketch was gone. The tech was confused.

"Now I know I sketched it, ma'am." He took the paper and drew what he saw from memory. Everyone took a look. It seemed to be what they wanted to find.

"Ok, now what, ma'am?" The General wondered. This was certainly an unusual situation.

"We extract it and take it off world. Then we wash the trail through several gates and secure it until we can determine more about it. And we tell no one. The Commonwealth is otherwise occupied today. We are hoping they will not detect the movement before it is too late." Sam took out her Tok'ra communicator. "With your permission I shall let my superiors know we have located it and are satisfied it is the object. They will dial the Gate and have it ready so there is no wait on the other end."

"You can't transmit from this far down, Colonel." The General shook his head. How good could she be if she didn't realize that? Sam smiled patiently and cocked her head waiting. The General shrugged an ok.

"We have located the package. Prepare the transportation." Sam listened. The Landry's voice came back to her telling her to proceed. "Yes, General Landry. Thank you, sir." She clicked off. Everyone looked at one another. Clearly, the Americans were way ahead of everyone else on this planet. She motioned for the young man to take another young man in with a platform. Nothing happened and no one returned. Sam became concerned. She tried her Tok'ra communicator to the two in the chamber and got nothing. Now she was worried.

"This is Colonel Carter, I need to speak to General Landry immediately." She waited for the familiar deep voice to reply. "Sir, we sent in the team to extract the package and they have not returned. It's been too long, sir. Something is wrong."

* * *

"Ok, I think we did it. Any signs of resistance, Number One," Captain Jack asked his First Officer? He shook his head no. "Life signs readings? Humans?" 

"We detect thirty-eight human life signs on the larger station, My Lord Captain. And there are forty-seven on the base on the largest asteroid." The First Officer checked again. "And it seems there are a many more on the orbital farm."

"Did we get a surrender?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then initiate a rescue of the humans. And I want to speak to whoever is left in command over there when you sort this out." Jack stood up and stretched. "I'll be in my ready room. You have the con." Jack motioned to Teal'c to join him. "Um, Teal'c aren't your friends hungry or something?" Teal'c considered the question.

"Indeed."

"Good, then boys, follow this nice officer to the mess and chow down. I want to talk to Teal'c for a while." The other Jaffa looked doubtful but obeyed Teal'c. After they left, Captain Jack walked through the door and entered his small office off the bridge. "There's no place like home."

"And is this home, Captain?" Teal'c stood with his guard up. Jack plopped down in his chair and put his feet up on his console, with his hands resting behind his head.

"Aw have a seat, T. I don't bite, much." He grinned a satisfied happy go lucky smile. "Oh, speaking of eating, I can send for lunch. What's your pleasure?"

"Nothing right now, thank you."

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the captain of the starship _' Enterprise.'_ Isn't that a gas? It was named the _'Samantha Carter.'_ But I got to change it." He saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow. "I don't want to hear it." Teal'c cocked his head. "I'm not in the mood." Teal'c said nothing. "Ack! What did I have back on Earth? Nothing. That's what. There, I am an 18-year-old kid with the mind of a 53-year-old man. Do you have any idea how **_FRUSTRATING_** that is?"

"I do not." Teal'c conceded. "Did you not say you wanted to do it all over again?"

"I tried that for over two years in high school for crying out loud. You know what? It sucked." Jack leaned forward taking his feet down. "It was a really bad idea. What was I thinking? And listening to teenage girls prattle is enough to make me go nuts, wacko, bonzo, crackers_, INSANE_!"

"I see."

"And listening to some pompous ass of a teacher bored me out of my skull. One of them had it in for me. So I had to explain the facts of life, politely but firmly, and wound up in detention. Me! In _DETENTION_." Captain Jack shook his head and ruefully smiled at the thought.

"It is difficult to imagine."

"I can't live like that. Now, I'm officially 18 and legal and have to decide what to do with my life all over again. If I join the Air Force again, I can't be a Colonel because there would be too many questions. If I go to the University again, I have to face the same problems as high school. I can't even think of joining the usual college hi jinks like a fraternity and watch them drinking beer until they puke, eating cold pizza for breakfast, or doing silly frat boy pranks. So what kind of social life is there for me in college? I'm way past this apparently." Jack looked down. "And it's somewhat perverted to chase teenage girls considering I'm not really a teenager."

"Indeed."

"Besides, it was too easy." Jack smirked. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and considered that idea. He nodded sagely. "On Earth, I don't fit. Here I fit. Here everyone looks way younger than they are. There are plenty of 18-year-old looking people who can be anything from 35-135 yrs old. I am _NORMAL_ here. I can learn. And I can use my knowledge. I can be me." Jack remarked sadly.

Teal'c began to understand how much this Jack was suffering emotionally. "You are separated from your people?" He saw the uniform and the attitude.

"My people?" Jack snorted in disbelief. "My people have no use for me. These folks do. I can pick up where I left off, only _BETTER_." He studied his hands and spoke softly. "I'll tell you something, T. Here, I have a future, because this is the future." He waved his arms out to indicate the ship. "You can't fight progress. The folks back on Earth just haven't adjusted to the notion yet."

"How did they come to you?" Teal'c was curious.

"Actually, Lady Anna came to me. She gave me the proverbial offer I couldn't refuse." Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously. "That is some woman."

"You admire her." Teal'c said it more as a statement than a question. Jack nodded slowly.

"Indeed." Jack chuckled.

"Are you aware Lady Anna is now the ruler of these people? She overthrew the King this morning, seizing power for herself. And she executed her opposition." Teal'c watched for the kind of response, adding, "I was there."

"What?" Jack was alert. "You're not kidding?" Teal'c eyed him. This Jack was expressive. And knowing him, Teal'c saw something new. This Jack was considering how it would help him. This Jack was different. He had thrown in his lot with these people. And, Teal'c realized he had to watch his step.

* * *

"This just in to the CNB News Desk, I'm Kendall Cross with breaking news." The pretty blonde reporter, who had been on that fateful hijacking of the _Prometheus _three years before, ran with the story. "Reports are coming in that many world leaders have gone missing. We can confirm that the British Prime Minister is missing. The Russian President is missing as well. The turmoil in those countries has resulted in violence and scores of deaths. Roll the tape." Kendall turned to watch it herself. The world watched riots in London and then in Moscow. Mobs were shouting 'death to the aliens.' And the Russian Vice-President stood before the Duma, the lower house of the Parliament, to announce he was assuming emergency power. 

"Speculation is rampant that the alien leader is retaliating for this morning's assassination attempt on her life, in the White House. It is the second time in a week that assassins breached security in the Executive Mansion and tried to kill her. Although the Secret Service had the building secured, other aliens managed to break in using advanced devices. We have been unable to reach the alien embassy in Washington for comment as yet."

"Reliable sources here in Washington believe the President of the United States boarded Air Force One this afternoon. According to war plans, the President must move his office to a battle command either in flight or under Cheyenne Mountain Complex where the Stargate is located. Standard procedure in the event of war is to secure the succession by having members of Congress and the Cabinet go to bunkers scattered around the country. We have reports that many members of Congress took Marine helicopters this afternoon from Andrews Air Force Base in Maryland. At present the White House was unavailable for comment. Stay tuned to CNB for more breaking news." And she cut to commercials.

* * *

"Ok, Bob, I can call you Bob, can't I." It was more of a statement than a request. Colonel Harry Maybourne had himself under control again. Of course, this bozo had no way back on him. It was just bluffing. "Let's begin again, Bob. I ask the questions. You give me answers. If you don't, we run through the list of your dear ones beginning with the Missus." Former Vice-President Kinsey ignored him. "Ok, fine." Maybourne nodded to the guard. "Have it your way, Bob." 

The guards brought Mrs. Kinsey. The older woman in her "Ladies That Lunch" suit was more angry than frightened. Her make-up showed the tracks of her tears. But she had regained her poise. She was a politician's wife. Very little fazed her. "Robert, do something. What's the point of having power if you can't get us bailed out?"

"Oh for god's sake, dear, nothing will happen to you. This is business. It does not involve innocents, especially family members." Kinsey looked at her with pique.

"What, you think this is 'The Godfather,' and we don't involve families in business?" Maybourne calmly stared at him. "In the Commonwealth, that's all they deal in, whole families. You screw up, your family pays the bill." Mrs. Kinsey gasped at the audacity of the man with the beady eyes. "So, what's it gonna be? Or are you tired of her?" Kinsey thought it over.

"Robert, I thought you loved me." Mrs. Kinsey was offended. "We've been together 45 years, you sonofabitch." Bob looked at Maybourne and shrugged.

"Oh go ahead, Harry. That's one less card you have to play." Kinsey really did learn to play a new level of hardball. "Sorry, dear. But the whole planet is at stake. And, I really am tired of you."

Mrs. Kinsey's eyes narrowed. "You haven't heard the last of this, Robert."

"This time, I think I have, dear." He waved good-bye with just his fingertips.

Maybourne chucked his head to say take her away. They heard her all the way down the corridor. Once out of the area, a female officer approached a distraught Mrs. Kinsey.

"Don't worry, my lady. No one is going to hurt you. Our Lord General Jack O'Neill forbade Colonel Maybourne before he took you." That got Mrs. Kinsey's attention. The guard handed her a tissue. Mrs. Kinsey sniffled and blew. She was listening. The officer began again. "We wanted your reaction just now to be real. But we do have to make it appear that we did harm you. So we are going to take you to the Medical Lab and apply what appear to be wounds. Now calm yourself." The guards released her. "Your husband is involved in something terrible. We need his information. Any cooperation you offer will work for you with us."

"I want to speak directly with General O'Neill. I want to hear this from him." Mrs. Kinsey felt she had some room to bargain. She was right.

"Jack we have a call from the ship. Mrs. Kinsey wants to talk to you." Daniel was curious. "Why would Mrs. Kinsey be on the ship?"

"Oy," Jack replied. "Kinsey's up to no good again. Connect me."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm General O'Neill." Jack's hologram appeared in the Medlab onboard the _'Daniel Jackson.'_ She recognized him.

"I thought your name was 'Starsky.' No matter, I want to hear it from you that they are not going to hurt me. And I want to know why you permitted this." She gestured with her hands full of tissue.

"Ma'am, I couldn't stop them. But I made it plain I would not tolerate it if they hurt you. It's the best I could do for you, ma'am. I'm sorry." Jack really felt uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Well, General, I suppose this is what we get for fooling around with aliens. I just wanted to hear it from you." She blew again. "Is it true that the fate of the planet's at stake?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack really felt for her. "Ma'am, your husband is mixed up with the wrong people again. I would be grateful for your cooperation. Did they explain what they want you to do and why?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm going to get that sonofabitch," she said with vehemence. Jack said thank you and commed off. Remembering the phrase, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' Jack decided it was apt.

* * *

"My Lord Admiral Zay, we are getting multiple point hits." On board the Base Ship, _'O'Neill, the Great,'_ the Commodore entered the Admiral's luxurious office on the Flag Officers' deck. It was just across the hall from Lord O'Neill's own office. Admiral Zay commanded the Commonwealth fleet that was now lying in wait in hyperspace. "It's beginning." The Admiral met the Commodore's gaze with fire in his eyes. Today was payback for the lost planet. 

"How long?"

"They should hit the first hyperspace mines in an hour. Then we go to work with the Lady's special surprise smart bombs."

"They won't be expecting this. Our Great Lady did her homework. No one has ever laid mines or bombed ships in hyperspace." His smile would send a chill through a blast furnace. "Let's see if these things work in battle." Both men bowed to each other. The Commodore left to return to the Battle Bridge.

Admiral Zay idly wondered what the snakeheads would think when they finally saw _'The O'Neill.'_ It was as large as Manhattan Island on Earth, eleven miles long and three miles in diameter. He would give anything to see the look on Ba'al's face before he sent that abomination straight to hell. Chuckling, Zay went back to work.

The only question was which Ba'al?

* * *

Jack had recovered and napped for a couple of hours. He was feeling better with the sleep and the Commonwealth's advanced medicines. They even remembered to feed him. And someone knew enough to bring cake. Now, he was back in the Ancient Chair on the Antarctic base exploring the capabilities of the chair. A pot of coffee brewed next to him. The table at his fingertips was stacked with hot fresh Krispy Kreme doughnuts. The two Earth scientists looked at them longingly. These aliens really did try to take good care of him, Jack mused. Then Jack saw the hopeful stares at his stash of doughnuts. "Ahhhh, dough-nuts," he intoned in his best Homer Simpson voice. "Oh alright. Have some." He watched them approach and give him shy smiles. "Go on. They'll get more. Am I right, boys?" He smirked and looked over at the Commonwealth guards. The Commissary Specialist bowed in reply. "See?" 

"Jack you need to focus." Images were dissolving. Daniel shoved a warm sticky treat in his mouth. "Umm," he grunted, eyes shut. "That's so good," the scientist garbled with his mouth full. He reached for another. "They are best when they are hot." Jack reached for one and Daniel intercepted him. Daniel handed Jack a napkin and placed another one over the gel pad on the Chair. With a look that said don't argue, Daniel poured Jack a mug of coffee. "Now, don't spill."

Once again, the images streamed overhead. So far the count was thirty-eight big ones. Intelligence was accurate again. Daniel read off the distances and estimated times of arrival. The smaller point hits were more jumbled. But a best guess was a few hundred of what were probably Al'kesh size ships. They were all still in hyperspace fast approaching. Somewhat closer another fleet was evident. Jack hoped it was the good guys. The sizes and configurations more closely approximated Commonwealth vessels. Daniel's special cell phone rang.

" Jackson." He listened intently. "Yes, sir. He's here. He's fine now that he's had his coffee." Daniel covered the phone and handed it to Jack. "The President, for you." O'Neill took the phone and continued to stare up at the display seated on the Ancient's Chair.

"O'Neill." He listened. "I can't do that, sir. The information is too vital." He listened and grunted. "No, sir. She's not available yet. Yes, the chair is refilled. No we haven't tested it. We don't want to give away that it's working. But every indication is that it's ready." He listened some more. "Thank you, sir." Jack hung up and handed the phone back. He continued to be mesmerized by the holoimages.

"It's getting easier to manipulate the data now that I know I can. She was right you know." He spoke to Daniel who was agitated watching the enemy ships approaching. Jack changed the scene to his cabin in Minnesota. "Just checking if it's still there." He switched the image to a tropical beach and watched the bikini clad girls walk along the sand. "Sweet."

"Jack! This is hardly the time." Daniel couldn't believe Jack's attention would wander at a time like this. Then he became curious. "Can it look at my house?" Jack switched the image to Daniel's front lawn. "Cool. How about looking inside the SGC? Check on Sam." Her biobed was empty. Both men grunted in satisfaction. The image switched to the Gate room and then the meeting in the Briefing room. "Turn up the sound?" It was like spying on your parents talking to other adults.

"O'Neill has to be dealt with after this. We can't let him run loose anymore. The man's a menace. He's compromised by the alien woman." General Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs insisted. Heads were bobbing in agreement around the table. "He's so gone that he is siding with the aliens. And now we are depending on him to defend this planet again."

"I don't see how we can stop him short of doing something, well, drastic. The Lady adores him. She will retaliate." Hammond spoke sadly. "I just don't see him betraying us. It's not his nature. And so what if he ascends? He'll be gone."

"And what if he stalls like Anubis' clone? And then it goes horribly wrong? A couple of days ago he was at 19 percent towards ascension. Now he is 28 percent. A human this far along can acquire dangerous capabilities. The data is conclusive. He is physically well on his way to ascension. Sir, something here is very different from Anubis' clone. We aren't sure what it means." Dr. Lam spoke with authority. "And, I should point out that her genes have changed in the same location to the same degree."

"That difference could be a good difference, Doctor Lam. For one thing, General O'Neill is not an evil man. Anubis was." Dr. Warren gave his analysis with professionalism. "More problematic is the fact both Lady Anna's and General O'Neill's DNA has altered and we can't reverse it or stop it. Whether it was from a retrovirus or some other reason, they are changing. We can ask the Commonwealth if they can engineer a retrovirus to stop it. I tend to think if they could have they would have unless she stopped them. Our comparisons to O'Neill's previous DNA on record shows significant alteration. Even if the change stops, they will still be different."

Dr. Mackenzie, the SGC's primary psychiatrist added, "They have more in common with each other than the rest of the human race. No wonder they can't bear to be apart. Aside from the sense of smell, something is working to keep them together. Plenty of people smell good to one another. They don't cling together like this. It could be a mental phenomenon. At this point, it's probably subconscious."

"I think we can agree his 'nature' has changed. As to her, I just don't see how we can get to her." The SecDef paused. "Maybe her own people were after her for this reason? They just didn't want to tell us. Maybe that's what Maybourne meant when he said that we didn't know who she is or _WHAT_ she is. Apparently, she knows. What else Dr. Lam? Go on."

"We know the tags are not responsible," answered Dr. Lam. "Our guess is that the Asgaard did the tags to keep track of us now that we are wandering around the galaxy. They want to know where we are and what we are up to. So they tagged anyone connected to the Stargate Program and these aliens as well."

"Sir, the strange thing is that Thor's marker is still there in General O'Neill. So we have to wonder if the Commonwealth rendered it inactive or if it just happened naturally." Dr. Warren shook his head in puzzlement. "They have been asking to give him the Restoration treatments to extend his life as much as another 80 years past his normal lifespan."

"What about the Lady's DNA? You're saying it too has changed?" President Hayes asked Dr. Lam. She nodded. "How recently? Do we know?"

"Our access to their records is limited. The incident with the tags made them release her most recent scans as of two months ago. But my best guess was sometime in the last few weeks." She looked at her father, General Landry. "And General O'Neill's comparison is to four months ago before he left; two weeks ago when he came back to visit; and last Wednesday when he arrived home. We compared these results to today's blood samples. We took hers from the bump on her head in the White House. And his from the cut he got during the scuffle with the assassin."

"At this rate of change, I recommend we terminate with extreme prejudice while we still can." The SecDef spoke firmly. ""Gentlemen we have to consider that we may not get another chance."

"Options," asked President Hayes?

Hammond tried to be the voice of reason. "We do not have to assume this is a bad thing. They could just ascend and leave. Or, they might take more time to ascend and then we could access more of the Ancient's information on Atlantis. Or, we could just send them to Atlantis more permanently. Or at least we could send O'Neill to isolate him away from Earth. He would be a good station commander or at least an asset over there." Some heads started to bob in agreement. "We could let her take him and have the Commonwealth worry about what to do with them. They have more capabilities. And angering her any further would only do us more damage in the long run."

"Dr. Mackenzie, what do you think he would do if we insisted on his retirement and sent him away?" General Maynard at least was against killing Jack outright.

Dr. Mackenzie raised his hand to gesture indecision. He shrugged. "He has his violent tendencies, but they have been under control most of his life."

"I see. Almost anything could happen. The man's a loose cannon on a good day." The SecDef had already made up his mind. "You are talking about a trained killer who has done some incredibly awful things albeit in service of country. But, have you really considered how much killing he has done in his life? Just the sheer numbers of Jaffa that he has mowed down are cause for concern. The man has blown up a sun with an entire solar system, and now, another planet. Are you telling us that he can become unstoppable with his impaired judgment to boot, before he ascends if he ascends?"

"Sir, I have known Jack a lot of years," began General Landry. "We were in Nam together. We've known each other all our lives. So that's some real history. I don't believe for one second that he would ever do anything to hurt his people. So, I want to suggest, respectfully, that the honorable Secretary back off!"

"Jack, they are afraid of what they don't understand." Daniel's eyes brimmed with tears. He looked away pushing palm over his face so no one would notice.

"They are doing a threat assessment. It's their jobs." Jack's face was made of granite. "If what they say is true, I would too."

"Don't worry, My Lord General. Our Great Lady foresaw this problem. She charged me with your life." The new Colonel in charge of Security stepped up to the Chair to face O'Neill. "I swore to her with my life and the lives of my family that you would survive no matter what." He saluted with every ounce of dignity he could muster.

Jack regarded him evenly without a trace of emotion, and nodded. "We have to find Thor."

An image of Freyr's temple on K'tau popped up before them. It was chaos. He saw Elrad trying to reason with Colonel Mitchell. It wasn't working. Daniel watched the holoimage, amazed at the altercation. Jack and Daniel listened to the dispute in progress.

Poor Elrad, the leader of the village was unnerved. To him it appeared that the Fairies and the Elves were screaming at each other. And they were really mad. In the context of Norse mythology, the people of K'tau thought that the SG teams were Elves. They thought Anna's people were Fairies since they had first appeared as holograms two weeks ago. The Elves first arrived four years ago. The whole situation had everyone upset.

Elrad, Flayman of the village, had no idea how to stop the altercation. Worse, he thought the Oetanus, the ones at war with the gods, also called Etin, were involved. Sure enough, Elrad pointed to the Jaffa saying they had the markings on their foreheads as foretold. It wasn't a good sign. Freyr had warned them about the presence of Etin. He told them to run to the Temple and call him from the Hall of Wisdom if the Etin ever showed up. Only, the Fairies in the Temple would not let him inside. The crowd on K'tau watched in agitation as the screaming continued. The language got ugly. Violence was sure to break out.

"Please, you must stop. It is sacrilege. We have to go into the Temple. Our Lord, Freyr commanded us to go if the Etin ever showed up. You must let us." He wrung his hands. No one was paying any attention to him. And of course, the resident fly in the ointment, Brother Malchus, showed up to egg on the crowd.

"It is unholy. We must send these people away. And if they won't go, we must make them." Brother Malchus urged the crowd. He was the religious fanatic who had killed some Elves a few years back and had been punished with hard labor for a few years. The locals on K'tau knew that neither the Elves nor the Fairies loved Malchus with reason. But he kept at it anyway until the crowd was ready to get sticks and drive the Fairies, Elves, and Etin back to wherever they came from.

Elrad and Malchus got into an argument about how these beings arrived at all. It was a mystery since the Fairies had sealed the Annulus. Elrad tried to explain that was part of the reason the Elves were mad. The locals knew the Elves came periodically to talk to Freyr in the Hall of Wisdom accessed from inside the Temple. It was actually an Asgaard phone. But the Asgaard warned the SGC not to tell and not to interfere in the development of the K'tau.

Thinking the SGC were good elves, Elrad and the others let the Elves come through the Annulus as they called the Stargate. Beside the Annulus, the Elves left a magical device, a MALP, which could sometimes be used to talk to the Elves far away. To contact the Elves, a special combination of symbols were pressed on the altar by the Annulus. A wall of shimmering water appeared. Then, they were told to throw a magic box into the water. It usually took a few minutes but the Elves would speak through their magical device. Now the Annulus was sealed shut. Apparently, the Fairies made it unusable. No wonder the Elves were angry that the Fairies sealed the Annulus.

The kindly old man watched in dismay. It was not natural for Elves and Fairies to congregate this way. It was even more bizarre that the Etin were present at all. The screaming continued. The Fairies laughed at the Elves who threatened all sorts of terrible revenge. The Etins stood by glowering and getting angrier by the minute. It was a recipe for disaster. Who knew what mischief would happen now that the Annulus was sealed?

"We want to talk to Freyr. Please, you must let us do it." Elrad beseeched them. "Fairies, call your good Queen Anna. And you," he spoke to Mitchell. "Call O'Neill, the Elf beloved by the Fairy Queen. They will surely settle this dispute." He looked at the furious Etin 'Giants' and decided not to ask them for their leader.

"Will you just stay out of this?" Mitchell shouted. Elrad blanched. Then Cam felt bad about it and went up to the leader of this little village on K'tau. "I know it looks bad. But we're just having a discussion. The Fairy Queen still... loves...er, O'Neill, the Elf. But they're having a disagreement." Mitchell looked around at the bedlam. "Elrad, is there another way into the, er, Temple?" Elrad shook his head no. Cam sighed up at the sky.

"You brought the Etin. Freyr will be angry. No good can come of this. Please, just leave. We don't want you here. Now, just go, please." He turned to leave. "Everyone go to the Grove. We must pray for peace." The crowd murmured in agitation but most turned and went with Elrad. A few others began accumulating larger rocks and tree branches.

"That went well, yeah, went well." Cam Mitchell threw up his hands and kicked a small rock down the path in aggravation. "Momma said there'd be days like this."

"Ok," said Jack. "I've heard enough." The holoimage disappeared. "We've got to get to K'tau and use the Asgaard phone. And we need her." He pointed and frowned. She wasn't going anywhere too soon, stuck in stasis as she was. Everyone was waiting for the Medical Ship carrying the captured Sarcophagus to fix her if it could.

"Um, Jack," Daniel began. "What about operating the Chair?" He raised both eyebrows and assumed his pout.

"It's kinda like surfing the internet, only better."

"No, I meant staying here to operate it during the battle."

"There's that." Jack made his decision. "We still have time. You there, um, Colonel. Is there a way to communicate with your team on K'tau?"

"Not without access to an FTL communications array. I would have to go up to the ship. But all communications are silent until our Fleet arrives." He thought for a moment. "And it would take several hours to send another ship to K'tau. By then the enemy will be here, My Lord."

"Listen, I want you to do both. One way or the other, the guys in the Temple have to let my team in to call Thor." Jack looked at him trying to decide if this man could really be entrusted with this mission. Well, there wasn't much choice. He needed Daniel here to translate. Carter was on another vital errand. And Teal'c was MIA. Now he knew he could not rely on anyone at the SGC either. His hands were tied. "Will you do it?"

"Yes, My Lord General. If it will ensure your survival, my orders are to do it no matter what." He saluted and got transported up to the ship.

"Jack, what are you going to do after all this?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

Sources: wikipeida : norse mythology, speed of light, tonnage war, MHD, Higgs Particles. Space distance calculations: astro-tom getting started earth sun distance. 

**Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. **


	19. The Battle of the Little Big Dipper

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 19  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Jack is a hero again. The battle rages on. Intrigue continues. Ba'al is no fool.

Rating: T

Pairings: None

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1,

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Jack's Clone, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Battle of the Little Big Dipper

* * *

"My Lord, we are being bombarded by tiny devices." The Goa'uld subordinate at the command console of Ba'al's Mothership dispatched other Goa'uld crew to the various locations. 

After the recent defeat of the Goa'uld, the remaining System Lords had very few Jaffa left who would serve them. And the number of Goa'uld was severely diminished as well. The situation created a trained manpower shortage on the fleet. Not wanting to rely on mere humans for critical crew positions, the System Lords decided to staff the more important ships and positions with other Goa'uld. It was a risk, but there were few mature symbiotes to go around now. The chances one or two could rise to power were slim. They would compete with each other first. And the surviving Queen had yet to produce more than one spawn of prim'tah who would take years to mature. The latest Commonwealth effort had killed the only other Queen in Ba'al's control. So, Ba'al's Mothership had the most number of Goa'uld on board.

"What do you mean by tiny devices?" Ba'al activated his command screen. More bridge activity indicated a situation had developed. "Our shields are active. Perhaps it is some sort of space debris taken up through the exhaust vents."

"No, My Lord. These are micro-machines. They may be Replicators, My Lord." The bridge officer was getting concerned. Another bridge officer ran out to direct the countermeasures.

"That's impossible. We wiped out the Replicators months ago. I am certain since even the Asgaard consider the matter closed in this galaxy and the four galaxies next to us. They worked with us to activate distant gates simultaneously when we implemented the Ancient device on Dakara." And that fool Nerus tried to say he had done it alone. Humph. Ba'al commed his other mothership. The discussion indicated they too were under some kind of mechanical attack.

"My Lord how is it possible that we have been attacked while in hyperspace? Nothing can move between ships during the voyage. It is a fact." The duty officer continued to monitor reports from all over the fleet. "Many Al'kesh ships reports infiltration. And these devices are multiplying."

"What are they doing?" Ba'al checked the readouts.

"We don't know. Other than re-assembling into larger units, nothing right now."

"Emit a strong electro-magnetic pulse in the affected areas. And try to capture a sample as fast as possible." Ba'al began the calculations.

"My Lord, the pulse required will render our shields useless and damage our communications and propulsion." The officer directed personnel toward the infestation. He listened to more reports. "The things are so small that they form an array in and of themselves over a wide distance. Some are the size of single-cell organisms like bacteria. It will take an enormous pulse to get even a majority of them."

"My Lord," another Goa'uld officer entered the room. "We have reports that our exhaust vents are blocked by the micro devices. Attempts to flush out the vents are useless. Staff weapons have no effect. We have even sent self-propelled drones to ream out the vents to no effect. The core will overheat soon. Your orders?"

"Blow out the vents by sending Death Gliders through them to ream it out." Ba'al ordered and checked his own plot of the infected parts of the ship.

"But, that will damage the vents. And there will be secondary damage, My Lord," protested the Engineering Officer.

"Better than overheating and exploding. Now do as I command." Ba'al sat back with a look of concern. "Bring the ship out of hyperspace and slow down to let the fleet re-group and cool off the engines while we solve this problem."

* * *

"My Lord Admiral," the Commodore's hologram on the bridge of the Base Ship _'O'Neill the Great'_ stood waiting to deliver his message. Admiral Zay lifted his head from the reports that held his concentration. 

"Yes?" Admiral Zay's tired countenance showed the strain of years of stress. Even in a society, which prolonged its life spans and youthful appearances, Zay wore his burdens on his face as never before.

What the crew did not know was that Lady Anna had assumed power as the Regent today. He knew. It had always been the plan since the Goa'uld torched one of the Commonwealth's planets, killing off most of the Royal Family. The King was unprepared and incompetent. He was truly despised for his weakness by the masses. But Lady Anna was their champion. While her opponents exploited fanatics and the religious establishment, Lady Anna worked the situation to build a defense force and a strong political base. Today, she was in charge...of everything. Zay had no problem with that fact. But he was not going to take chances telling the crew and creating a distraction at the moment battle began.

"The enemy fleet just dropped out of hyperspace 12 light hours from Earth's solar system. Our mines seem to have done their work." He bowed to the Admiral. Both men felt satisfaction. It was one thing to make these new devices work in a test situation. It was a whole other matter to do it in battle.

"Let us praise Our Great Lady's determination and foresight." Admiral Zay meant it. Lady Anna was his cousin and childhood friend. He had been her greatest supporter throughout her life. And now all their efforts, struggles, and planning had come to the moment of truth. Could the human race defend itself against powerful predators? Could it stand on its own hind legs and roar?

* * *

"What just happened?" Jack looked over to Daniel and the two Earth Scientists for an explanation. 

"It looks like the approaching fleet just dropped out of hyperspace, General." The balding middle-aged scientist offered apprehensively.

"Um, yeah, that's what this readout says, Jack. They just dropped out somewhere over 60 times the distance between Earth and the Sun. That's past the Kuiper Belt." Daniel continued to read the data stream over the Ancient Chair where Jack sat. "I guess that means they are here."

"What's that," asked the other scientist? The first one gave him a look that said _'dummy.'_ "Hey, I am a computer scientist not an astronomer." He got angry. "This is stressful enough without the attitude."

"Hey, that's enough!" Jack corrected them. "For your information, the Kuiper belt is out past Neptune, up to somewhere about 50 times the distance from the Earth to the Sun. The Kuiper Belt contains the short-term comets, like Hailey's Comet that takes less than 200 years to appear." He saw their amazed expressions. "Astronomy is a hobby." Jack shrugged and went back to manipulating the data.

"You don't think the telescope on his roof is just to look at the neighbors, do you?" Daniel raised his eyebrows at them and huffed.

"Oh, no, sir, no we never would think, oh definitely not," answered the two men who retreated to the far side of the area.

"Well, not initially," confessed Jack sotto voce to Daniel.

Daniel's special Commonwealth communicator fashioned to look and function like a cell phone rang. "Jackson." He listened intently. "I'll ask him." Daniel pressed mute and spoke to Jack. "It's Sam. She says she ran into a problem at the dig. The technicians went in, saw it, experienced equipment problems, came out and went back to retrieve it. They never returned. And now no one can get in anymore. Not even folks with the Ancient Gene. What can that thing tell you?" Jack tried to find the information. Something appeared but it did not seem to apply. Or at least neither Daniel nor Jack could figure it out.

"Gimme that." Jack held out his hand for the phone. "Carter? That you?" He listened to the long explanation. "Ack, enough, just come here. We have some data we don't understand. But, don't tell anyone where you are going. And Colonel Carter, go up to the baseship first and have them transport you here. They have this place secured. You won't arrive in one piece otherwise." He hung up.

Jack spoke to his security chief, "Colonel, please inform the Commodore on the _'DanielJackson' _that I want Carter transported here. And ask him how long before the Sarcophagus arrives for her." Jack pointed to Lady Anna's stasis pod. "And have some more food sent down. I'm hungry."

* * *

"Captain, we have the human slaves secured and the base commander in custody." The First Officer of the Commonwealth Starship _'Enterprise'_ commed his commander, Captain Jack O'Neill. Jack's clone thanked him for the notice. 

"What about any Jaffa? We get some?" Captain Jack wanted to know. He looked over to his guest and watched for any reaction. Teal'c was not giving anything away. "Ok, have them transported to the prison ship for a debriefing. I'll be along in a moment."

"Teal'c, you want to see this?" The young man with the burnished high cheekbones and bushy brown hair was a study in contradictions to the Jaffa. He was O'Neill and not O'Neill.

"Indeed." Both stood. Teal'c let Captain Jack; as he was learning to term the clone, lead. Moving through the ship to the brig, Captain Jack tried to observe the Jaffa he still thought of as friend and realized that the man did not feel the same. A note of sadness passed his mind, but he shuffled it aside. New beginnings meant change. They stopped just before going into the guard station. Jack turned to Teal'c.

"T, listen, I know you have your doubts about all of this. You don't think I am who I think I am but I am who I think I am, I think. Ok, what I mean is I am for all intents and purposes Jack O'Neill. That being said, I have to know that you aren't going to do something, well, in opposition to this mission." He waited for a reply. Teal'c considered.

"You are not the same man. You have the same memories. But you are a unique individual, Captain." Teal'c regarded the Captain impassively. "What do you want from me here?"

"I want your cooperation. We have to make the bad guys understand that straying too far from home is a bad idea. Sometimes we hit a pocket of Jaffa still loyal to the Goa'uld. You could make the difference between a big battle and a successful negotiation for their surrender. Sometimes, they just need a reason to revolt. Sometimes, they want to fight. Either way you could be a big help." Jack stopped. The lack of reaction was disturbing. If Teal'c had accepted him, then there would have been some other response. "What?"

"What do you do with them if they surrender?"

"What do you want to do?"

"That's not my question."

"The ones who agree to accept Tretonin and lose the snake are given choices. Otherwise, we send them to a planet without a Stargate." Captain Jack waited. He knew that was not a perfect solution. He also knew something else was bothering Teal'c.

"I see."

"What?"

"And those that take Tretonin?"

"We debrief them and ask them to work for us in various capacities."

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

"And if I want them to be sent on to the Free Jaffa on Dakara?"

"Then we do it on a case by case basis." Jack waited for Teal'c to think it over. "We have to be certain that they do not change their minds. And we are not ready to let them discuss how we managed our victories. The less they know the better. But those that work for us and do know anything related have to stay for a while."

Teal'c noticed the use of the pronouns 'we' and 'us.' Captain Jack was truly Commonwealth. "And what about my Jaffa delegation and me?"

"What about you?"

"When this mission is over, will we be free to return to Dakara or Earth?"

"Sure." Jack had hesitated a moment too long. And Teal'c gave no sign he noticed.

* * *

"My Lord, the electro-magnetic burst did not work!" The bridge officer turned in dismay to Ba'al, the Supreme System Lord of the new Goa'uld Empire. Another report of more infiltrations passed on the screen from the other mothership with the fleet. 

"We have not been able to capture one of the devices. As soon as we locate them, they seem to disappear and reappear elsewhere. They are all over the ship now. They are in every important system. We have tried to flush them out by shutting down whole sections. But they just re-locate." The image of Ba'al's principal commander from the other mothership cut out several more times and turned to static.

The lead mothership rocked from explosions. Lights flickered and resumed on secondary power cells.

"Re-route power through auxiliary power cores. Repair crews are to initiate separation of the main command center from the body of the ship. Have a Glider make contact with the other mothership and have the core there rendezvous at the agreed coordinates. Have every Al'kesh that is still functioning enter hyperspace and immediately launch every glider as soon as they re-enter normal space in Earth's solar system." Ba'al considered for a moment. Then he made a few adjustments and smiled. "We shall eliminate this threat to the Goa'uld. The Hak'taur woman will become host to my queen. And the Tau'ri will never disturb the Goa'uld again."

"Separation is complete, My Lord. We have the other mothership core and half the Al'kesh with us again. We can reach the Earth System in seven minutes." The bridge officer relaxed a little. Ba'al was indeed a most powerful god. After all, he had survived Anubis to become the Supreme System Lord.

* * *

"Sir, good to see you." Carter approached the tall man concentrating on the data above him. He lowered his gaze to smile at her. "Daniel." Sam looked around. The Commonwealth soldiers moved to stand between her and O'Neill. Their weapons were drawn and obviously she was the target. The blonde officer in dress uniform spun around with a questioning look at the General. 

"Take it easy, stand down, Colonel. She's with me." Jack's new Chief of Security approached Carter and nodded. His subordinates passed more devices around her to be certain she was not armed. By then Sam was shivering. "Somebody get her cold weather gear." A blanket appeared while a parka was located. "He's been assigned for my protection." The silver-haired general threw out a thumb towards the Commonwealth Colonel.

Daniel handed Sam a steaming cup of hot coffee. She looked at the doughnuts, longingly. Then the slim athletic woman managed to resist the urge. The men grinned watching the internal struggle to avoid Kripsy Kremes. "Sir, what did you want me to see?" His gaze directed her attention to the plot of the approaching ships. They seemed to stop and change. After a while, different configurations appeared, grouped, and set off again.

"It says that the enemy task force briefly left hyperspace twelve light hours beyond Neptune. Then they jettisoned some of the parts of their ships and continued on." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and rubbed a hand over his face. "Now they are out in the Kuiper belt resuming the journey."

"Then their arrival at Jupiter will be about 40 minutes after they come out of hyperspace around Neptune." Carter did some math. "Sir they could be near Earth ten minutes after that."

"So, we are looking at an ETA of under one hour?" Daniel asked her. He looked at Jack who was playing with the images.

"It will take longer." Jack seemed certain.

"And you know this how, sir?"

"I have seen the defenses."

"Jack, we saw them lose their defenses. The base on Saturn's moon just blew up." Daniel was excited and speaking rapidly again. "It was glorious charge with insufficient hardware and no preparation. Jack, it was just like Custer's Last Stand! Unprepared. Undermanned. Underpowered. They got over run by the Goa'uld. In another ten years it will be known as the Battle Of The Little Big Dipper!

* * *

"Mr. President, we have a video conference call from someone claiming to represent Ba'al." The diminutive Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman interrupted the briefing. He lowered the screen and connected the call. All heads swiveled to focus their attention and surprise. On the screen, Ba'al's face appeared. He sneered and then in a patronizing voice addressed President Hayes. 

"So you are the leader of these pathetic humans?" Ba'al gave him a once over that left no doubt the President was found wanting. "No matter, we have a proposition for you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Hayes acted bored and disinterested. He could play this game too. "We're a little busy at the moment. Your gloating doesn't interest us." Hayes turned away and raised his hand to signal the Chief to disconnect the call.

"My proposition is simple. If you want to live, you will give me those whom I seek. And, you will make some other small concessions." Ba'al smirked. He knew they were listening.

"What are you blathering about, sir? I don't have time for guessing games." Hayes grinned back. "Get on with it, man."

"No doubt you are aware that my fleet is rapidly approaching Earth. Our numbers insure our success. Your worthless allies could not prevent our arrival. Oh, they tried. And they failed...miserably." Ba'al let his malevolent demeanor bring the seriousness of the situation to each person around the table. "We know what happened to the fort in the outer system. These Hak'taur were crushed in mere minutes." He let that information percolate through their minds. "And we are aware that you are without your Asgaard protectors. They didn't come. And they won't. We made certain of that."

"So what's your point? You do go on. Spit it out." Hayes chuckled back. In poker, sometimes you have to bluff and bluff big.

"I want the Earth Stargate. I want all the new technology from the Hak'taur. You see I am a reasonable god. My wrath can be appeased. And I have become, fond, of your little world. It has its charms." Ba'al snickered and then pretended to be sincere. The reactions of the men around the table were to snort in disbelief. "To demonstrate your compliance, the first sacrifice I demand is O'Neill and the Hak'taur woman. No one defies his god and lives. You must learn this lesson. In my benevolence, I shall allow the people of Earth to live relatively undisturbed so long as my interests are not attacked on your world." Ba'al paused pretending to be affable. "And if you give me the two I seek quickly, I shall return the leaders who are presently, my 'guests.' Defy me and you assure your own doom."

"Is that all? You must be joking." Someone threw a wadded up paper ball at the screen.

"Oh don't bore me with your threats." Hayes looked back in annoyance. "Don't you want us to worship you, too?" He was laughing. "Don't let the suit fool you. We're gonna fight."

"I know that Earth is naked before me. Give me the little I ask and all this unpleasantness can be avoided." Ba'al smirked and dissolved as the transmission ended.

"Options?" President Hayes sat down tired. It had been a whole day since he slept.

"Wouldn't worry about it, sir." Hammond grunted in disgust. "They all talk this way. He obviously thinks we would react differently to the abductions. Now he finds out we don't care. He'll just try something else. I just talked to Dr. Jackson. He gave us a blow by blow description of the Battle of the Little Big Dipper. It just doesn't add up. She spent way too much time over here to have barely enough resources to kill some Death Gliders from a couple of Ha'taks. And her cohorts act surprisingly unconcerned about the whole thing. It seems that Jack wasn't kidding. We just don't know what all she's got up there."

"Can we really trust them that much?" The SecDef was incredulous that Hammond was calm.

"I trust Jack." Hammond replied.

* * *

"Good one, Daniel. Funny. I like funny." Jack reached for another doughnut. He looked unconcerned by the analysis. 

"Even if you suppose something survived it can't be effective anymore. Although it did take out most all of the Gliders from the three Ha'taks already here." Daniel countered. "Jack, you have to get serious. The situation is dire."

"Those are not the only defenses, Daniel. She has much, much more." Jack turned his gaze toward Sam. "Carter, what did you want to tell me about the Ark?"

"Sir, I think that the barrier is acting like a computer security system. If the right password is not entered after a few attempts, it locks out any more attempts for a period of time. We had people pass through the barrier five times. I am guessing they are still in there but I don't know for how long they have to stay. And we can't send any supplies in to them." Carter put on the parka and gloves. One of the guards brought her a space heater and seat. She sat down gratefully.

"You don't look so good there, Carter." Jack considered the fact she had been terribly wounded nearly 24 hours ago. Even with all the advanced medical know how, the toll on the human body had to be great. He knew he was just beginning to feel well again.

"I'll be fine, sir." She smiled to reassure herself and him. Daniel handed her another fresh mug of hot coffee, removing the previous cup." Anyway, we saw a sketch of the interior of the chamber and the object is still there. Lights were on. And, the air was breathable. That fact alone suggests that the air had to be circulated and purified before we entered. Sir, I'm guessing someone has already done reconnaissance recently. And I am betting it's them." She cocked a nod to the Commonwealth personnel.

"And, so, therefore, what?" Jack was losing patience. He didn't feel 100 percent either. And he was hungry.

"Jack, she's saying that they must have attempted the same thing earlier. And they couldn't remove it." Daniel got excited. "Jack, this is great!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Sir, Daniel's right. If they can't take it, then there is no danger of losing it. It makes sense that they would take a look once they located it. And probably, they even tried to remove it. Maybe they tried to transport it out. But it's still there. So they can't." Sam looked at Daniel and thought about her next question. "Daniel, do you know of anything which could be the combination or password that we have overlooked? Something that has to be done or said before we can move it?"

"I don't want to hear this." Jack sat up in alarm.

"Well, yes, I suppose. There is reference to how the High Priest would go in at a special time and do some prescribed things beforehand. There was a warning that if he didn't, he could die." Daniel frowned trying to remember. "I haven't read that part for a long time."

"Shut up, Daniel." Jack was up and out of the chair. "Is that subtle enough for you?"

"Why?" They asked in one voice.

"Just stand down, that's an order." Jack looked at the guards and the Team. He frowned at the guards. "We have bigger problems than to play _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ right now. What do you say?" He pointed up. "Any minute the Goa'uld are going to come pounding on us. Now, focus on that."

"Ok, what do you want us to do, sir?" Sam went back to business. She was feeling better and color came back into her face.

"I want you to come up with a back up plan in case all her fancy toys don't do the job." Jack looked over at the stasis pod. "And I want you to figure out if she can be revived without a sarcophagus. It is late arriving and I want her up and functioning."

"I thought the Chair was the back up plan, sir." Carter looked at Lady Anna and frowned. "And as to her? Unless you can use the Ancient's healing powers yourself, I don't see how she can be cured. You can't just will a solution, sir."

"Where there's a will there's an 'or.' And you'll think of something, Carter. You have a way of pulling solutions out of your ass, er butt...um, ear, I meant head." He frowned at his faux pas and went back to surfing the information. Carter rolled her eyes. "Carter," Jack tilted the Chair upright and got out. "I am ordering you to put aside your personal reservations about her."

"Sir, I don't have any..." Carter objected.

"Sam, I think you do." Daniel interrupted. "Jack's right. It's obvious that you don't trust her. Sam, she did save your life."

"Yes, sir." Carter walked over to the Chair, deliberately avoiding the stasis pod. "What do we know about this besides it's a weapon and some kind of computer that can run the outpost and provide information?"

"We know it can conduct surveillance at a great distance. We know it can act like long-range radar, really, really long range. We know you can surf it like the Internet." Daniel was stumped for more explanation.

"If it is like the Internet, then can you also send messages across it?" Jack went to the doughnut pile. "I mean a sort of Instant Messaging thing or email?"

"Sir, you may have done it again." Carter sounded surprised.

"Thanks, Carter. Now, what did I just do?"

"You have a way of seeing things at their simplest," Sam grinned. "Sir, if this can communicate too, then would the other side need the same equipment or something similar?"

"I see where you are going with this. Something like Internet Phone Service." Daniel saw Sam nod and Jack draw a blank. "These days, the Internet can act as your phone. Calls can be placed over the Net instead of the land based traditional phone lines. Lots of people are disconnecting their landlines and going with Internet Phone Service. They've been sending faxes for years this way. And Commonwealth hologram communications do not require equipment on the receiving end. So maybe this doesn't either. The question is how far away can it call?"

"Okay, so maybe we can_ 'call'_ Thor or someone else using the Chair." Carter shrugged. "It's all I've got right now, but it's worth a try."

"Well what about that communications thingy we found at Glastonbury Tor in England and had to destroy?" Daniel was not eager to try that again. That time he found himself inside someone else in another galaxy and discovered the Ori or rather they discovered Earth. It was a bad day. "I mean maybe we could get a really wrong number?"

"I don't think so, Daniel." Carter postulated. "That was some sort of mobile system and from a much later time than this Chair. But you are right, we should be careful. Sir, focus on Thor and nothing else."

* * *

"Colonel Maybourne says this is the place." A man wrapped in flowing robes and headgear pointed at the door. " Remember, he wants them taken alive. Use zats. But don't risk your own lives. Are we clear?" Heads nodded. 

"Sure, Lieutenant, and I kissed my arse good-bye this morning." The Earth team member spat out his gum in disdain. "So let's get the bad guys for a change. Anyone bother to bring a second dampening field. I didn't like walking around with my pants down around my ankles yesterday." Snickers went around the group.

"Now, fan out." The Lieutenant gestured at the two closest to take point. Part of the men filed into the courtyard. The rest went for their positions on the roof and the rear of the villa. Using hand gestures, the team got into position and then crashed through. One man tossed a Goa'uld grenade ball in a room off the hall. The bright light made certain anyone there was knocked out. More bright lights indicated anyone in the other rooms in the villa met the same fate.

A room by room search revealed little. Finally, the Lieutenant aimed a device at a wall. He gestured to the others. They all stood back and took cover. Small devices attached to the wall. And then the wall wasn't there. No sound or explosion tipped off the occupants. The team opened fire and took down three guards. The Earth member went for the window chasing someone out to the dusty alley behind. A few minutes later he returned dissatisfied.

"No. That one got away. What did we find here?" He looked at the women bound on dirty mattresses. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened there. He commed for doctors. Then he sent the team to the next location while he waited for the medical team. Harry wasn't going to be thrilled but at least they got a few. He sighed. This was way better than being in the N.I.D. Only they didn't tolerate side deals.

"Ok, good work team." Maybourne's hologram spoke to the Lieutenant. "I think you should look for someone appearing to be less than what he is. Scout the area. We think the ashrak is using some kind of naquadah suppressant. We saw it on Kelowna. The Tok'ra have been working with us to detect the suppressant.

"Harry, I am beginning to think that Ba'al has them on a ship nearby. Have we detected any signs of a cloaked vessel in orbit or just beyond?" The Earth team member frowned.

Maybourne called up his data images of the solar system. "Any guesses where such a ship would be?" He looked at his aide.

"Yes, My Lord, and those places have all been scanned to no avail." The Operations Officer was sly. This one, thought Harry, has possibilities. He doesn't wait for instructions to do his job. "We have considered that they may also be dead by now. Then they would not register on any of our sensors."

"Could they just be on another planet? Do you think that Ba'al has another Stargate on Earth or on a nearby ship and got them out undetected?" Harry wanted to see who was on his toes and who was not.

"My Lord," the Ops Officer began again. "We have checked the emissions from all known SGC and Commonwealth Stargate connections for the past two weeks. There are two, which seemed to be anomalous. They originated deep underground in Antarctica. But we know that there is no gate there. Our scientists thinking it had something to do with powering up the Ancient Chair device since both are Ancient technology."

"And what have you done about it?" Harry was alarmed. If there was another Stargate below the Outpost, such a presence would compromise security and the Chair weapon. "We could have a security breach. Did any of you think of that?"

"Yes, and we have teams searching underneath the ice for additional structures. So far, nothing has been found. But it doesn't mean it wasn't there before." The Ops officer reported very professionally. "We did consider the implications and arranged additional force fields to be inserted below the Outpost."

"Yes, but did you consider that someone on the Outpost is now controlled by nishta? Or maybe we have a zatarc down there?"

"Lady Anna is in stasis and Lord O'Neill is there, working the Chair," the Ops Officer said to the staff in the office.

Maybourne stood up. "I want everyone on that site to get a zat blast, _NOW_. And anyone who didn't arrive with O'Neill is a zatarc suspect."

"I shall prepare the zatarc detector, My Lord. Indeed, Our Great Lady placed her faith in all of us for a reason." The Ops Officer was already on the com system and arranging the matter. Harry nodded approvingly. This one deserved more attention when this was all over.

* * *

"Sir, Ba'al has reached the Solar System," Colonel Checkov reported. "He made contact with the Americans. His demands are straightforward. He wants O'Neill and Lady Anna. The rest is probably negotiable. He wants the Stargate. And he wants all the Commonwealth technology already received." Colonel Chekov reported to Russia's Vice-President, during the SGC briefing's recess. Since the President of Russia had been abducted, the Vice-President assumed power with confirmation by the Duma or lower house of the Parliament. 

The Russian Defense Minister was suspicious. "It's too little to merit mounting such an offensive considering all the resources they no longer have."

"We agree. President Hayes laughed him off. They think it is a ruse to create chaos among us while the battle draws near. What do you want me to tell them?" The ruddy-faced portly Russian Colonel waited on his end of the secured communications line in the SGC.

"Tell them I fear that we shall never get our leaders back no matter what. It's unfortunate but true. Tell the Americans we have mobilized our entire military, as they requested." The Vice-President knew he had to mobilize just to keep the internal situation under control. "And inform them that our operatives have narrowed the search for fanatic cells where the Goa'uld may be operating either here or through nishta controlled subjects. When we know something, we shall let them know."

"Yes, sir." But the line was already hung up. Chekov sighed heavily. Politics were in play. He knew the game. The old leaders were a write-off.

The Russian Vice-President didn't want President Mikhailov returned. What for? With a satisfied smile, the Russian V.P. realized he would take power and all would continue anyway without that fat obstruction of an amateur. As far as he could tell, no one wanted the abducted leaders back. All the successors were okay with this. They could blame the previous administrations for the lack of security and all the related problems. Now each one could take charge with wartime powers. This was a good thing. Ba'al did them an unwitting favor. Great.

* * *

Having set all his plans and drilled his troops, Admiral Zay took a nap. Interfering at this point would only take people away from their positions and assigned tasks. It was difficult not to meddle. But the Admiral had done his homework. He read about how General Eisenhower went to sleep once D-Day commenced. The theory was that his part was done. Now it was in the hands of those who would carry out the tactics and strategies planned long before. He had to rely on those below him to get the job done. But once he was up and refreshed, he wanted an update. The Commodore's hologram from the bridge reported to Admiral Zay in his office onboard his flagship _'the O'Neill.'_

"Admiral, the enemy has arrived between Jupiter and Saturn. We count one larger ship, which does not match the usual mothership configuration. We can confirm seventeen Ha'tak class vessels, down from thirty-eight. And there are sixty-eight Al'kesh down from at least two hundred. Our first step drastically reduced their force. But it is still formidable."

"This confirmation of their strength puts an entirely different complexion on our tactical situation. The sheer numbers coming would have been bad enough under any circumstances. They must have Wannabe ships and crews among them. They cannot possibly be able to staff those ships with enough Jaffa and Goa'uld. And they would never rely on mere human troops. Those are just fodder for the battlefield to soften up the enemy lines."

Admiral Zay punched up a holoimage of Ba'al's fleet in system. He waited for the Commodore to finish his report. "The fact that they have brought the Wannabes just makes this situation worse. We don't know about their tactics. It's unusual that the Wannabes are taking part in a battle."

"What surprises me is the configuration of the largest ships. They must have come up with something new since we began this conflict." The Commodore speculated. "This is the first time we have seen these types. Knowing enough to build ships that can separate and recombine into other ships is our innovation. Do you think they have penetrated our shipyard security and come up with a countermeasure for our Base ships?"

"I think they must have figured out something. All it would take is an ambitious under-Goa'uld with enough IQ to seal his own shoes. They could have come up with this themselves." Admiral Zay didn't like it anyway.

"It's more likely that they copied us. They are scavengers. As for the new ship configurations, it looks like they've come up a little short on the execution end. Our analysis is that these new combinations are weaker than what they had before we mined them. And we know they are out there and where. But they still can't detect us. Unless they split their force, they can't pin us. And they are now deeply enough in system that they cannot easily make a hyperspace run toward Earth." The Commodore received a report from his aide. He turned back to the Admiral. "Sir, the plot of their course and speed is definitely Earth, not our bases. They don't know about them. And they will pass right by the Asteroid Base along the axis of our pod defenses."

Admiral Zay studied the displays and pondered options and alternatives. "No, this is too easy. Ba'al is not that simple minded.

"I agree, My Lord. We have begun Scenario Three. Our drones and sensor platforms above the plane of the ecliptic, as far out as the Oort Cloud, are cycling on active from passive. But we are keeping the ones in the Oort Cloud on passive, and also the ones on the other side of the plane of the ecliptic. There have to be more out there. Call it a feeling."

"My Lord, General O'Neill wants to talk to you." The Admiral's aide announced Jack's hologram. The Admiral was mildly annoyed at the distraction. Didn't the man understand he had one task and only one in this battle? O'Neill's battle station was the Ancient Chair. Period. But Lady Anna was with him. So it might be important. That was one weird relationship, Admiral Zay mused. Anyway, his questions would be about the defenses. What could this primitive hope to understand about such advanced robotic warfare?

* * *

On Ba'al's mother ship chaos reigned supreme. "My Lord, the micro-machines have begun again. Communications and life support systems are failing on three Ha'taks. We have reports of the things on several Al'kesh. The electro-magnetic pulses did not eradicate them. What is your order?" The Goa'uld subordinate at the communications station bowed low. 

"Use a stronger pulse and do it again." Ba'al checked his own readings.

"My Lord, if we do it any stronger we shall damage our own systems beyond repair." The other bridge officer informed him.

"Are you defying me? I am a god. Do as I command." Ba'al managed to look unconcerned. The pulse was sent out. The ship rocked from explosions. One of the Ha'tak blew apart. Ba'al saw the spectacle and his face changed to worry. "Get me Second Unit's commander." The image appeared and bowed to the System Lord.

"Do not return from hyper space before I attack and the enemy has shown themselves. Then come from behind the sun to pin the enemy." The commander acknowledged.

* * *

Jack's hologram turned around to find Admiral Zay. "Oh, there you are. Listen, Admiral, we have a question down here. We want to know if we can plug into your FTL communications system to call your boys on K'tau? It's been hours since I sent a team to K'tau and we haven't had any word." Jack put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He wasn't going to tell this guy he could see the mess on K'tau. He wasn't going to reveal anything he didn't have to about the Chair's capabilities. 

"We could but right now, that would expose us to the enemy. So far, they have no idea where our positions are. If you want to use the FTL Com, it had better be to come up with a better strategy than trying to call Thor." Admiral Zay knew about O'Neill's relationship with the Asgaard.

"Right. I can understand that. Look, Zay, we see the bad guys down here, too. But, Zay buddy, there's too many of them, even with what you've got." O'Neill wanted to tell him about his discovery about the Chair. But Zay was holding back too. "And I want to get Lady Anna to some real help. That Sarcophagus is not showing up any time too soon I take it?"

"It should be there in an hour. She'll have to wait." Zay frowned. The Med ship was overdue. "But don't worry about it, My Lord General. We have many more possibilities than you realize."

"I figured you might. What do your long range scanners show? Did you detect that they split their fleet?" I wonder what their detection capabilities are, Jack mused.

"That's very interesting, My Lord General. What did you see from the Ancient Chair?" Admiral Zay was all business.

"They left some ships about 12 light hours back. But the rest of the main force just arrived between Saturn and Jupiter. And there's ten large main ships plus supporting smaller types standing by in hyperspace ready to jump in from the opposite side of the sun from you and on the other side of the plane of the ecliptic from you. I'm guessing they aren't yours." Jack had a satisfied look on his face. "Have you detected those?"

"That is very valuable information, My Lord General. You may have saved the day." Admiral Zay responded. "If you see anything else, please inform us as soon as possible. And we shall follow-up on the Medship."

The exchange concluded. Both rang off. _Pompous ass_, decided Jack. _He probably does not have a clue about the Medship situation. And he is lying about not knowing about the ships 12 hours behind._

Zay's patient smile fell off his face. Stroking the Lord General's ego required a tremendous amount of self-restraint.

* * *

The secondary part of the operation continued across the galaxy. Teaching the Goa'uld not to wander far from home had its own timetable. The _' Enterprise'_ commanded a smaller task force of light battle cruisers for precision engagements. The stationary targets were less of a problem for the smaller ships. And this division of labor enabled the Commonwealth to strike at will. 

"Captain, we have the Wannabe station commander ready for the interrogation." The brig officer saluted smartly as Captain Jack and Teal'c approached the security area. The Wannabe shipyards around this planet were now in Commonwealth hands thanks to the expeditionary force led by O'Neill's clone. The officer lowered the force field giving Teal'c a wary glance. He ignored it and followed Captain Jack into the meeting. Teal'c was curious to learn more about this situation.

"So, you're the head honcho?" Jack looked at the pale man with the pronounced brow ridges and pointy ears. He had not seen one of the Goa'uld allies. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like an albino Klingon crossed with a Vulcan?"

Teal'c just looked at O'Neill with a startled reaction of disbelief. _Well if he isn't the original, this Jack is close. He is certainly off the wall enough._

"I will not tell you anything, human." The man stood defiantly. "You may begin the torture. I will never break."

"Oh, I have already begun the torture. Hear that music?" Jack pirouetted and did a bump and grind motion, while pointing to the ceiling with a finger from one hand and then another. "It's disco."

"What? You dare mock me?" The Wannabe Commander demanded.

"Of course, I dare mock you. It's what I do." The deep-set brown eyes missed nothing. Jack looked him over again. "Here's the deal. I shall send you to the nearest Goa'uld world to tell your masters to stop messing with us. You take them a recording showing this complex is toast."

"That's two things, O'Neill." Teal'c observed in a monotone.

"Thank you, Teal'c." The tall bushy haired young man crossed his arms over his uniformed chest. He cut a fine figure of a Commonwealth starship officer.

"You are the Sholvah? And you, you are O'Neill?" The man looked confused. "But...?" Then he became alarmed. Then he panicked. "I do not wish to be sent to the Goa'uld. My failure will be my death."

"Not my problem."

* * *

Admiral Zay had the boyish good looks of a twenty-five year old. But he had the experience of a long life. Commonwealth people manipulated their DNA to live hundreds of years. The Admiral had served in the Commonwealth Admiralty Service for 60 years since graduating from the Academy. He was older than Lady Anna by a decade. Zay thought of her as his little sister. In fact, they were cousins. And they had much in common. Because of Anna's admiration for Zay, she had pursued a career as a starship captain. And Zay had encouraged her. Anna was a natural leader. Although she was a member of the Royal Family, she was sufficiently minor in status, so such duty was open to her. 

After her successes as a commander, the King took notice and demanded that she take a detour to deal with diplomatic issues. Then, he made her divert into politics. The King saw talent and decided to develop it. He needed allies in the political structure. But, Zay stayed with the Service. And now, Lady Anna was his boss. Anna told him more than once that he was the only person in the entire Commonwealth that she could trust. Zay would never let her down. His toughest test came today. And, the strain of the years of planning and struggle to get to this moment played across that boyish face. He was worried he would fail his Lady and his people.

At 84 years old, Zay was a sly old fox. Zay had suspected that Ba'al split his forces. With Jack's information, he knew where to redirect his reconnaissance drones. After a few minutes, reports of another fleet hiding there confirmed what Lord O'Neill told him. Well, at least that man would prove useful in this engagement after all. He shook his head in wonder. Lady Anna called it right again. How that woman always seemed to know these things kept him guessing. She predicted O'Neill would be necessary. His cousin had an uncanny ability to see beyond the ordinary. Zay had to admit, if the decision had been up to him, he would have dismissed O'Neill back to his people with gentle thanks and kept going. It would have been a mistake.

Earth Force Advisors were now part of Zay's resources. The President's contractors still worked for him at the secret base. But their usefulness was more as a theorists, framers of general approaches and strategies. They could not understand the true capabilities of his people. So Zay could not use them on tactical issues. Zay's experts went to work on the strategic plans offered by the primitives. Sometimes Commonwealth experts could pick out an innovative idea and turn it to their advantage. More often, they had already thought of some of it. And the rest, well, their advanced capabilities made Earth Force suggestions irrelevant. So Zay was keeping an open mind about future possibilities. But Lord O'Neill was something special. His position as Lady Anna's Earth Force Advisor placed him in a unique position between the Admiralty and the Pentagon. Lord O'Neill was marginally useful in Zay's opinion. But, just when no one thought Jack could contribute anything, he kept providing something crucial. Once again, Lady Anna's Earth Force Advisor earned his title, thought Zay amusedly.

To Admiral Zay, Lord O'Neill was a study in contradictions. He was irreverent and disrespectful in the extreme. Yet, he was very gentle to Lady Anna, even caringly protective. There was some kind of strange understanding between them. Yet, O'Neill could barely use the words, 'My Lady,' to her. Zay knew the Lord General called his superior officer by her first name to her face, even in public sometimes. With irritation and a generous dose of sarcasm, he spoke roughly to her. His rude behavior stripped her arrival of solemn importance at the SGC. And she took it; handling the incident with true diplomatic aplomb and royal dignity; never letting her pique show. Jack spoke gruffly but his intentions were kind. Kindness from people at her level was rare. Mostly people offered polite formalities while looking for their own advantage. Jack spoke his mind. Anna had always valued truthfulness. And finding kindness and straight talk together was unheard of in the political cesspool of Commonwealth politics. Perhaps for this, Anna permitted Jack nearly everything. Certainly, he showed no respect and yet he did apparently have some. It seemed to Zay that Jack had enough respect to treat Anna as _HIS_ equal.

Admiral Zay knew that this level of familiarity was unprecedented. The proper old school Admiral was mystified. The Commonwealth practiced a stratified system of manners not unlike medieval Japan. Not bowing in medieval Japanese society meant getting your head cut off. In the Commonwealth it could mean exile. Even the type of bow one person gave another under Commonwealth etiquette was ritualized, just as in the Japan of today. Bows to superiors are different from bows to equals. Bows between men and women are also different. Where these protocols originated were lost in all the mixing with peoples from various planets encountered. Commonwealth policy demanded intermarriage to refresh the gene pool and to secure alliances through mass marriages. All sorts of customs and ideas mingled as well. Like America, the Commonwealth was a melting pot of many peoples.

Yet, O'Neill barely tolerated bows. Zay saw Anna treat Jack with more tolerance and patience than any highborn royal lady had ever done with anyone, let alone a primitive functionary. A person behaving as O'Neill did towards her would have been summarily exiled, especially now that she was Regent. Zay and others were shocked that Anna permitted O'Neill to touch her. He was seen taking her hand; guiding her by her arm; touching her face; and handling her with the ease of intimate family association. Jack went everywhere with her. He even ate with her and handled her food, not that he understood the meaning of these privileges. In public, Jack was seen having many heated arguments with this leader of billions. Sometimes he didn't even manage one of those Earth salutes. The stern Admiral shook his head at the complete lapse of protocols the Supreme Commander of the Commonwealth Forces permitted her Lord General. He was outraged that O'Neill still did it knowing that Anna was the Regent of a society of 38 billion people on 24 planets, besides Earth.

The shocking reports on Anna's Earth visit were scandalous. Remembering the report of those nights in the woods, the cagey old gentleman shuddered. Anything could have gone wrong and nearly did. On Earth, she went to O'Neill's shabby home and accepted his crude hospitality, such as it was. Anna was always gracious woman in private. Running around a primitive world with a barbarian was just not necessary to be considered gracious. In Zay's opinion, Anna took too many chances. Zay noted that Anna had no fear of O'Neill. She should, thought the Admiral. No one in her position had ever exposed herself to so much danger, and yes, criticism. O'Neill was not a male relative; yet Anna spent time alone with him, risking scandal. Tongues were wagging in the Fleet and in certain circles at home. Going off alone to that dirty little shack was the sign of madness. And she did it _TWICE!_ Zay knew Anna must be up to something. He couldn't imagine what. Zay didn't buy the story about the particle tags causing all this unseemly emotional attachment to that barbarian. Knowing Anna as her elder cousin did all her life, he had to believe something greater was at stake. And if there were tags, well his clever girl probably did them herself, although his scientists swore the Commonwealth didn't have the capability.

Zay brought his attention back to the immediate situation. Silently he studied the displays of the two task forces facing him this day in battle. He could try turning on either one with his entire force. And, maybe, he would have an excellent chance of defeating either one in isolation. But he would have to intercept one force before the second part of the enemy's force could come to its assistance. The bigger problem was what would happen if the enemy chose to avoid action with one force while pursuing with the other. That tactic might prevent the interception Zay wanted. Or worse, he might achieve the interception he wanted but with too tight a time frame to defeat the force he 'caught' before the other in pursuit 'caught' him. The dilemma had him stumped. There was too great a chance that the enemy would catch him between them instead of him catching them separated. Zay shook his head.

Admiral Zay knew that Lady Anna would expect him to exercise judgment and discretion in a case like this one. He believed he should stage a strategic retreat and try again elsewhere. His main concern was that he might be wrong. He didn't think he was, but he could be. And if he was, if he was over-thinking the situation, he would be throwing away a genuine opportunity to gut the Goa'uld alliance and their remaining wall of battle. The implications were overwhelming. Earth would fall under Goa'uld control. It would probably be temporary but no one could guarantee it. Zay decided to believe in Lady Anna. She had come this far with bold action. And she had been correct right down the line. If she said the battle had to be here today, then let it be so. He just worried that something had addled her mind considering her new relationship with O'Neill. Nothing about that situation made any sense to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to make sense out of the images flowing above his head. With his mind he tried to direct the Chair to scan the solar system. All sorts of images floated by. 

"Jack, do you see that flicker over there?" Daniel pointed to a shimmering image winking in and out at the far edge of the hologram above Jack's head. Jack was still surfing for information on the Ancient Chair device in the Antarctic Base. He was thinking about how to find a way to communicate with the Asgaard. It had him worried that he couldn't seem to find anything.

"Yeah, got it." The image seemed slightly clearer. "There, what the hell?" All three looked and saw the faint outline of an Asgaard vessel. "Is that...?"

"Yes, that's what the message says. It's Asgaard." Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them on his black cotton undershirt. "They've been watching all this. The text says something about gravity displacement and an estimate of size. It's a big one."

"Thor?"

"I don't know. Could be. Why is it just sitting there? Why doesn't it do something?" Carter moved to see it better. "Sir, can you look inside the way you did at the SGC?" Daniel had filled her in on the eavesdropping. She didn't like it any more than Daniel did. But Jack was right. A threat assessment had to be done. Considering aliens were involved, no one could be sure who was doing what to whom. The tall Air Force colonel wondered how many more times SG-1 could be expected to save the planet. At some point, somebody else would have to receive the torch and run with it. A static filled image of the bridge of an Asgaard ship appeared with many little grey fellows speaking and running equipment.

"Can it tell us how long that thing has been there?" Daniel was on to something. Daniel spoke rapidly and seemed jumpy. The older man concentrated on that idea. Ancient devices worked based on thought. Jack was amazed at how much this chair device could do. If Anna had not said something to him, he would never have tried any of this. "Ah, it says it has been there for the past week." Daniel pursed his lips and squinted his blue eyes in anger.

"Sonofabitch! They weren't going to say anything. And they know how hard we have tried to contact them. Aw crap." Jack was furious. Inwardly he began to replay all the conversations he had had this week with Lady Anna about the Asgaard. She was not convinced that the Asgaard were such good guys. She kept telling him that the Asgaard had their own agenda. Well who didn't? And she said it probably did not coincide with human needs or goals. She was adamant that he understand one thing; the Asgaard were not human. And he mustn't believe that they thought like humans, or had the same morals and feelings. Lady Anna thought the Asgaard regarded humans as lab rats or lower beings. To them, human beings existed to serve the needs and purposes of greater races. But, Thor was a buddy wasn't he? Their ship was here. Maybe they were just waiting for the right moment.

"Jack, the Chair is translating some of the Asgaard conversations. And you won't like this." Daniel shot a worried glance at Jack. Carter gathered around the chair and tried to discern whatever she could recognize.

"What?"

"They are saying that they can't find you or Lady Anna. And they are looking frantically. The one over by that left-hand console is saying that he doesn't care what happens to all the stupid humans on that awful planet. But he has to find you and her." Nervously, Carter and Daniel watched Jack sit there taking it stoically. Daniel continued to translate. "They are confused why their tracking devices don't report on you both. They are saying that Thor is demanding to know what happened to you. And Jack, they are afraid of him."

"The tags, that's what they must mean." Carter shifted and cocked her head. "Sir, an intense field will interfere with those particle tags. You are in that Chair. Maybe while it works, it creates a shield around this area." Carter pointed up at the Asgaard in the image. "Now, they can't find you."

_Could it be that Lady Anna was right? Something is wrong with the Asgaard. They know and they don't seem to care_, thought Jack. The silver-haired career officer felt abused. After risking his life over and over for the Roswell Greys, Jack felt betrayed. He watched some more and cut the image. Jack made a decision. "We have to tell the President."

* * *

"My Lord Commodore, I am getting IDs on at least some of their largest ships from the remote platforms," the Sr. Battle Tactical Officer put in. "Nine match the recorded emissions that Intelligence reports for Wannabe ships." 

"That's about a quarter of their original task force of Ha'tak class vessels. But Intelligence says they are different from the usual Goa'uld Ha'taks. These are supposed to have the latest hardware that Anubis left behind and Ba'al now controls." The ship's resident Intelligence Service (I.S.) spook reminded the bridge crew that the I.S. was on the job. Everyone was a little reticent around the man. The Intelligence Service was ruthless. For this battle, the ships were filled with their presence. Lady Anna was taking no chances that a crew would mutiny in an 'Act of Refusal.' Many times before, crews would refuse to take life in the heat of battle causing even greater casualties and all of them among Commonwealth forces. Today, the orders were to shoot their own who even seemed to suggest mutiny. None of the crew knew that the Religious Council was all arrested. Nor did they know the leaders of the Opposition who used religion to subvert military action had been executed. They did know it wouldn't be tolerated today. Anyone shot for dereliction of duty knew his entire family would pay the bill with their lives and fortunes.

"Let's do it," ordered the Commodore on the Admiral's flagship, the _'O'Neill the Great.'_ He looked around satisfied. "Send in the first wave from hyperspace. Then send the Medship to Earth's moon to rendezvous with the _'Daniel Jackson.'_ I want all medical services online before the shooting starts. And get that Stargate working in orbit so the smaller attack ships can arrive through it with the miniature pods in tow."

"Aye, Aye, sir," responded the First Officer. Orders flew about the bridge. The battle began in earnest. There was no turning back. "Deploy the pods we are towing as soon as we accelerate to meet a zero-zero intercept with the closest division of the enemy. As we return into normal space, prepare to launch our special counter measures (CM) and our Electronic Warfare packages (EW) as we pass the Asteroid Base. They need the weapons screen before sending our little presents along to the enemy."

"Jump in six seconds." The Helmsman finished the countdown. An audible sigh was heard as people holding their breaths relaxed. The ship left the gravity wave closest to the point of exit and moved into normal space with enough force to carry it halfway to the Asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. The Commonwealth Fleet positioned itself between the oncoming enemy task force and Earth.

"Hail the Snakehead sonofabitch in command of their fleet." The Commodore instructed the Com Officer. An unfamiliar face with pale skin and brow ridges appeared on the holoscreen. He looked disdainfully at the Commodore. "I take it you are the poor bastard going to die today?" The Commodore decided to enjoy this. He had been out with Lord O'Neill a few times. The Wannabe Commander blinked in surprise at the words.

"What do you want, human? Are you offering your surrender already?" He knew this game. And he knew just who was listening.

"You can surrender and live. Or you can fight and die. It is all the same to me. As you can see we already have the advantage. We are destroying your ships faster than you can do anything about it." The Commonwealth Commander shrugged. The other commander shrugged back and ended the transmission. "Ok, we had to do that for sake of interstellar law. Now that it's over, keep blowing them to hell."

* * *

"Hyper footprints!" called out the Goa'uld Tactical Officer on Ba'al's mother ship. "Tens of thousands upon tens of thousands are launching towards us, My Lord." He activated what counter measures he had immediately. 

"Stop that, you fool. They are only minor diversionary readings. The hyper footprints are miniscule. It is a deception." Ba'al smirked a self-confident grin. "Direct our ships to launch the Death Gliders with the enhanced energy weapons. And send a signal to the other Mothership behind the Sun telling them we have begun the battle." He sat back calmly.

"My Lord! The Ha'taks sent to patrol the outer system are exploding!" The Tac Officer worked the controls furiously. "Reports of large hyper footprints indicate a large fleet is arriving near the Asteroid belt just beyond the planetary ecliptic. Your orders, My Lord?"

The sartorially dressed handsome System Lord uncertainly took a look at his screen. Concern fleetingly crossed his brow. "It is as I have foretold. The puny humans have sent their small ships against us. How pathetic." But he watched with mounting worry as wave after wave of ships of all sizes appeared in his path. "Launch our modified tak'uni'taga'mu'terons. The taks for ships will work to slap down their insolence. They will find surprises waiting for them." In elegant disdain, he sat back to contemplate his victory.

Normally taks were small balls that acted like lasers firing focused energy blasts. Ba'al had enlarged them for this battle. It was a long since time the Goa'uld rethought their approach to battle. The Goa'uld were scavengers. Recently, their intelligence assets observed Earth tactics and adapted. It was one of the few innovations in thousands of years. Even with all the new equipment found in Anubis' deserted labs, Ba'al's thinking was old style in approach.

Ba'al watched with satisfaction as one of the Commonwealth ships took damage from a cluster of taks. He nodded wisely. "Let the battle commence. And alert my counterparts on the planet."

* * *

A rain of tiny missiles shot out from multiple pod platforms forming a sphere of engagement around the Wannabe Ha'tak vessel. The vessel was moving directly through the axis of pod deployment. The other pods throughout the system disgorged their contents at the other Ha'taks within range. One moment the missiles were on conventional propulsion drives and the next they disappeared into hyperspace only to re-appear inside their targets. The micro-machines carried by the missiles embedded themselves in the ships and reassembled themselves into bombs. The biomechanical detonators already on site met the machines in a deadly combination. Arrays began to form from other microscopic one-cell bioengineered organisms. These arrays coordinated the bomb assembly as distributed hierarchical controls. Other parts of the payload disbursed to form distributed computing capabilities, which could do data mining in the target's computers. The information was sent to other Commonwealth communication arrays nearby. Whisker beam transmissions sent the information bouncing among drones stationed all around the solar system to wash the trail back to the ships and bases. Robotic warfare from every direction harried the enemy ships. A few moments later, the ships exploded. 

Two months ago, Lady Anna went to her Lord General for help to make war on the Goa'uld. Lady Anna wanted to know how to stop the Goa'uld from constructing their new fleet and prevent her people from taking great casualties in the process. She intended to strike the shipyards and conduct a great battle. But her peaceful people had not fought a war in two thousand years. If they fought a war as they understood battle, their casualties would be horrendous. Lady Anna knew her people would not accept a war if they took large casualties or lost another planet. General O'Neill's solution was to teach the Commonwealth how to fight a war of using Commerce Raiding rather than direct battle techniques. Through the President, O'Neill sent experts to Lady Anna to teach them about old-fashioned Commerce or Tonnage Raiding. From these lessons, Admiral Zay instituted plans to strangle Goa'uld shipping and commerce. The construction of new ships ground to a halt from lack of supplies. O'Neill believed he bought the Commonwealth more time to prepare defenses.

For six weeks, the plan worked so well that Commonwealth Raiders attacked Goa'uld convoys at will. The Commonwealth Raiders gave their quarries the option to abandon ship or be destroyed. After the raiders established that abandoning ship would result in lives saved, the tactic worked for both sides. No one wanted to die for materiel, which could be replaced. As a result, the convoys required more and more escorts to arrive intact. So the remaining Goa'uld capital ships were reduced to convoy duty. Most of the smaller Goa'uld attack ships were destroyed early in the process. In six weeks, even the convoy cargo ships became scarce. The System Lords were enraged at being impotent against a human foe. O'Neill's plan worked to a point. The shipbuilding halted but the threat was still there.

Now, the System Lords decided to act with what resources they had left. Lady Anna and Admiral Zay knew O'Neill's tactics had flaws. So they tried to bully the new System Lords with a demonstration of their superior capabilities. Two weeks ago, they had O'Neill blow up a dead planet in front of a spy. O'Neill thought that he could institute a Cold War with Mutually Assured Destruction (M.A.D.) as it's principle strategy. The Commonwealth told the spy that if Earth or any of their planets were attacked, this is what the alliance would do to the Goa'uld and their friends the Wannabes. The threat didn't work. Ba'al intended to remedy his situation.

Under Admiral Zay's command, the Commonwealth took Tonnage Raiding tactics to a new level. Capturing and contaminating Goa'uld supplies had become a priority for the Commonwealth. For the past three weeks, Commonwealth spies and Free Jaffa infiltrators laced the food and water with bioengineered organisms and biomechanical devices. Commonwealth raiding fleets intercepted supplies enroute to staging areas. The raiding ships introduced micro devices to the supplies. Other supplies were substituted. Knowing that Goa'uld designs required coolant for the big engines, Lady Anna ordered a straightforward ploy. It was a simple matter to add the necessary biomechanical compounds to the water stored on board the ships at the source. These devices remained dormant and undetectable until the detonation materials arrived by hyperdrive capable micro-missiles.

For today's battle, the next step was to activate equipment already on board the enemy vessels. These little gems activated at the destination when the miniature missiles embedded the necessary components inside the ships. From the food, other little devices invaded the crews to provide other nasty surprises. Goa'uld symbiotes can detect poison and neutralize it. They never noticed what appeared to be unusual minerals in bacteria. Once activation began, the whole procedure took five minutes. Eight Ha'taks including the three advance guard ships went up in tremendous fireballs. On other ships, many Death Glider pilots and Goa'uld Cargo vessel crewmembers exploded, too. The odds against Earth suddenly got better. The Goa'uld Fleet began with two Motherships, thirty-eight Ha'tak class ships, hundreds of Al'kesh mid-range bombers, and thousands of Death Gliders. In one day, robotic warfare cut the fleet by a third.

"That went well," opined the First Officer on the _'O'Neill'._ "Now, let's get busy with the Death Gliders that have been launched and their Al'kesh." The First Officer knew the first successes ensured the crew would not mutiny this day. But he also knew the Goa'uld were caught by surprise. They had a few tricks up their sleeves too. The outcome of this battle was far from being assured.

* * *

"Mr. President, sir, I must speak to you." Jack's hologram stood at the foot of the briefing table in the SGC. SFs raised their weapons, but General Landry waved them back. 

"It's O'Neill's hologram, stand down." Landry barked.

"Nice of you to pay us a visit, General. What can we do for you?" The SecDef initiated the exchange with some rancor in his voice. It was clear that he did not like O'Neill or this situation.

"Sir, the Asgaard are here. But they don't know we know. And they have been here all week." Jack dropped that bombshell hoping for the effect he was now watching. Yeah, chew on that you little shit, he thought looking at the SecDef.

"How do you know?"

"We eavesdropped on them using the Chair. And it wasn't pretty." Jack glowered at the SecDef. "Seems they only want to find Lady Anna and me. They are saying they don't give a damn about this nasty little planet. But they want to find us. And they are afraid of what Thor's going to do if they can't."

"Why would they say that?" Murmurs of confusion swept through the meeting.

"Daniel?" Jack stepped back and let Daniel continue.

"Um, hi, sirs." The handsome archaeologist pushed his glasses back up his nose and began his rapid patter. "We discovered that the Chair can be used to scan large distances. We've seen ships in hyperspace many light years from here. And we've seen ships throughout the solar system. Using the chair, we have seen our personnel on K'tau. The Chair is like the Ancient long range scanning equipment on Atlantis. But it has a twist. We can also listen in to conversations far away. Maybe the one in Atlantis can as well no one has tried." Daniel let that thought go around and saw them become appropriately uncomfortable. Speaking even more rapidly, Daniel continued his exposition on the problem.

"Yes, and so we dropped in on the Asgaard bridge to listen and learn what they are doing here. So it was a big surprise to find out they have been here the whole time. They know we were trying to contact them. They don't want to get involved. Seems they are not willing to risk their fleet now that they are just beginning to come back from the beating the Replicators gave them. And they know that Ba'al has some of Anubis' Ancient Technology on his ships. So they are not about to interfere before they see us knock out a large part of the fleet. And if we can't, then Earth is a write-off. All they want is Lady Anna and Jack at this point for their cloning purposes."

"Did you ask them to help us?" The SecDef was really angry. "

"Can you ask them?" Hammond spoke in a deadly calm. "Remind them they owe us."

The SecDef could not get his mind around the notion that the Asgaard weren't here to save the day. "Make them prepare some kind of ambush."

"We're not sure how to do it, yet. But, there is only one ship." Jack managed not to appear impatient. He was considering all the awful ways to kill that smarmy coward who called himself a Defense Secretary. "One Asgaard ship can't take out two Goa'uld Motherships and 38 Ha'taks with hundreds of Al'kesh and thousands of Gliders. Capiche? They would have to send for reinforcements, if they have any."

"Ok, thanks General O'Neill. You have given me something extremely useful. Good job. Now, do what you can, and stay in touch." The President rose to go make a few calls. Jack ended the transmission. "Why do you have to antagonize the man, Mr. Secretary? It solves nothing. We'll deal with him when the time is right." Turning to Landry, Hayes gave his order. "Recall the teams from K'tau. Now I am in the mood to have a nice chat with our so-called allies in the U.N. and the Gate Alliance."

* * *

Admiral Zay watched the Goa'uld's return fire rip into his own formation. His wall of battle was too far from its enemies for its shipboard sensors to resolve what was happening in any detail. The reconnaissance drones fed the information up as fast as possible, but analysis still took a few minutes. The sensor platforms planted throughout the inner solar system were another matter entirely. Their data streamed in too fast. Human beings could not react fast enough so they needed the help of the computers. The Commonwealth employed distributed computing architecture. This architecture implemented hierarchical controls. Any number of intelligent agent programs directed the battle and all its components. These programs could learn and adapt to the situation. Most of the information was handled by the computers out in the field of battle without human interaction. The whole system minimized the information that had to be transmitted to and from military headquarters. The digest of information from the drones allowed the battle bridge to evaluate what happened when those missiles reached their targets. The Admiral's eyes narrowed in respectful surprise at the sheer toughness of that tightly formed and multi-layered coordinated defensive envelope. 

_The Asteroid Base's energy cannon should be online by now_, thought the experienced fleet commander. The initial missile defense should have given them the time while the enemy was distracted. Where was it? His plot did not show the weapon had fired. Three more Ha'tak class vessels were within the energy envelope. They must have detected the outpost by now. The red icons for enemy fighters increased as the Ha'taks disgorged their gliders. Hundreds of enemy craft sped onward towards the Base.

Even as Zay knew his secret devices were hammering the enemy, he knew his ships were taking damage. 'The _O'Neill's'_ data display showed their ships disappearing from the display. He wondered how many hundreds, or thousands, of his people were wounded or dying aboard those ships in his task force. He closed his eyes to calm himself. Taking casualties is a necessary part of war, he reminded himself. He hoped their lives were sacrificed for the maximum benefit. Whole planets depended on the outcome of this battle.

* * *

In the SGC, the men around the briefing table reconvened to watch the next stage of the battle. The Commonwealth holographic feed delayed the news fifteen minutes and edited some of the information so the enemy could not follow the reports. Still, the view was astounding to men accustomed to planetary warfare. President Hayes kept repeating O'Neill's phrase that none of them had any idea what was really involved. No science fiction movie prepared them for what they saw. Just knowing the preposterous distances involved put a sense of awe in each person there. 

"General Hammond, what can you tell us about what is happening?" President Hayes needed a recapitulation. The whole thing was confusing. "Did I just see missiles disappear in flight? Were they transported elsewhere? Is that some kind of new Goa'uld defense?"

"From the volume and repetition, I am assuming they are hyperdrive missiles." Hammond walked up closer and studied the picture. "And those are the big ones. It looks like they have ships launching from far away. The screen shows very small missiles."

"They are still taking a beating. Look at all those ships they lost." The SecDef was alarmed. "They are two-bit amateurs and they're going to get us all killed. Any minute they will turn and run for it. Dr. Jackson was right. This is the Battle Of the Little Big Dipper and the Indians are winning."

"Why can't you believe they are really trying to defend us? I have been trying to tell you that Lady Anna is a straight shooter. She says what she means and means what she says." Hammond glowered at the SecDef.

"All this proves is that we are outgunned. Without the Asgaard, what can we do against her?" The SecDef countered. "And if we all survive this, she'll get her price."

* * *

In the Chair, Jack and his team watched the mounting tide of destruction swelling up the data charts. O'Neill fought to keep his despair out of his expression and voice. In thirty minutes, many of the smaller Commonwealth ships were crippled or destroyed. Despite the Commonwealth's incredible energy weapons range and the MDMs long flight capabilities, they were taking hits. The Goa'uld focused their deadly concentration on ships that matched them in size. At least one of the larger transport ships was bleeding air and bodies into space. Any number of smaller attack fighters were nothing more than garbage floating in the vacuum of space. But so was the wreckage of Death Gliders. 

A call came in that the Medship was ready. They were instructed to put the stasis pod on the ring pad. The usual transporter could not get through the Ancient's force field anymore. Lady Anna's pod transported out via the ring transporter. Jack sighed looking at the space where it had been. Good luck, ma'am, he thought with awe. She had accomplished miracles. He hoped someone could manage one for her.

"We have not yet begun to fight," intoned Jack looking up at the holoimages.

* * *

On Ba'al's mothership, a uniformed Goa'uld entered the command chamber. He bowed low. The elegant man on the command throne smiled with pleasure. 

"My Lord, we have the Hak'taur woman as you instructed."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**

* * *


	20. Life's A Ba'al In the Lost And Found

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 20  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: The battle for Earth and humanity rages on. Intrigue continues. Something's after Ba'al.

Rating: T

Pairings: None

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Avalon, Part 1,

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Jack's Clone, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 20: Life's A Ba'al In The Lost And Found

* * *

"There!" The Sr. Battle Tactical Officer on the Bridge of the '_O'Neill'_ exclaimed. "They are moving in from behind the sun. Ba'al must think he can start mopping up." A wicked grin lit up his face. The Commodore examined the plot and nodded his agreement. 

"Connect me to Admiral Zay." The First Officer gave the command to the Communications Officer. Zay answered the page in his sumptuous office. "My Lord, the enemy has begun to move its reinforcements. They are still in hyperspace traveling towards the Asteroid Base's position. I recommend that we institute Battle Plan Five."

"Five, hmm?" Zay considered for a moment. "What percentage of Ha'tak class vessels have we destroyed?"

"Fully thirty percent, My Lord Admiral. We have neutralized nearly forty percent of the Death Gliders so far deployed or on the Ha'taks we destroyed. However, we have not yet fired the energy cannon from the Asteroid Base. It is online and ready. Why the base commander has not used it we aren't sure. But the plot reveals that he may be waiting for two more Wannabe style Ha'taks to come into range. He would lose his shot at only one of the old style vessels by waiting. It is a bold ploy. We estimate he needs another two minutes." The Commodore waited for Zay to digest the information. Actually, the Commodore was becoming concerned. Even whisker beam communications were not allowed until the base fired revealing its position.

"Very well, but not until the Asteroid Base fires. If they are having problems, we have to go to Plan Six with modification. Give the order after the two-minute window. Zay out." Admiral Zay sat back watching his own plot. He stood up to relieve the stress and then decided to go to the Battle Bridge for the sake of morale. There wasn't much he could do other that watch each pre-set computer driven plan work. But the troops would feel better seeing his sure hand at the helm. In the heat of battle, sometimes plans had to change. One set of plans might be added or subtracted depending on the results. It still took human ingenuity to decide when to make those modifications.

On the Bridge, the Duty Officer called out the presence of the Lord Admiral. Everyone stood and saluted as they had been taught by Lord O'Neill. And then they bowed according to custom and went back to their assigned duties. Admiral Zay strode confidently up to the holographic console plotting the path of the Ha'tak vessels closest to the Asteroid Base. It was a perfect window of opportunity. Enemy Gliders and Al'kesh were on the final approach to make a strafing run on the Base.

It was typical of the Goa'uld to approach from farther out. After all, Apophis did this on his first attempt on Earth. Anubis sent the naquadah asteroid on a similar Earth intercept course from the outer reaches of the solar system. Later Anubis managed to exit hyperspace and get right up close to the planet for the Antarctic Battle. But he was gone and so were his staff who knew how. Ba'al was doing the same old thing, coming in on an approach far enough outside the plane of the ecliptic to avoid exiting hyperspace inside the planet. SOP for the Goa'uld.

"Commodore, if those cannon do not fire, activate Plan Six and make sure they do." The Admiral kept an even voice level despite the strain. Plan Six would trigger other remote drones. These drones would send overriding commands to the firewall isolated computers on several different asteroids. That plan assumed the base had been overrun or the personnel had been disabled. Micro-devices on the base would assume some damage had occurred and attempt repairs. Then the battle would begin, guided by local artificial intelligence (A.I.). Automatic defenses once activated would unleash their deadly fire. Lady Anna insisted on redundancy. She left nothing to chance.

* * *

"Come on, why don't you fire?" Jack growled at the display above him. He sat in the Ancient Chair inside the Antarctic Base. Data and images streamed above him as Daniel worked to translate as fast as he could. 

"Fire what, sir?" Carter knew O'Neill had seen the defenses up close. But seeing his agitation was unnerving.

"She has great big honkin' space guns the likes of which even the one on Orlin's planet could take a lesson. They are on several of the rocks in the Asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. See those big red icons?" Jack pointed up to the right. "Those are Ha'taks. They should be close enough to take a hit. The little icons must be gliders. They are too close. Nothing is happening." Jack searched with his mind to get a better view of the situation on the base. The Chair responded by showing the outer fortifications of the base. Jack closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Daniel, are those bodies?" All over the base, people were just lying every which way. Carter moved around behind the chair to see more.

"Aw crap. Something got in there. Does the readout tell you anything, Daniel?" Jack concentrated again.

"It says something about the atmosphere. I think it's not breathable." Daniel sucked in his breath and tried to decipher more. "I can't be sure, but I am pretty confident they are all dead or dying."

"Ok, let's tell Zay." Jack activated his communicator. "Zay, buddy, got some bad news. Can we talk?"

Admiral Zay looked up to see O'Neill sitting next to him by the console on the Bridge. It wasn't optimal, but it was probably important. "Yes, My Lord General, what is your report?"

"I have been scanning that base you have in the Asteroid Belt. They are all dead or dying from either lack of air or poisoned air, we can't tell which. And the bunch that was behind the sun is on the move." Jack waited for a response. "That's all I've got right now."

"Thank you, My Lord General. That is very valuable information. You have been most helpful. We'll take it from here." Jack's hologram disappeared. Zay simply raised his eyebrows to the Commodore as the automated firing sequence unleashed a hail of fire previously unknown to the Goa'uld. Being that close to such powerful cannon fire negated most of the enemy's shielding. The power of the charges punched through even the new shields. It wasn't quite the effect of Tollana's ion cannons, but it was close enough. Just the shaking from the hits caused severe damage. Surviving the blasts wasn't enough of a strategy. The multiple cannon positions caught four Ha'tak vessels in point blank range. The leading old style Ha'tak was still partly inside the energy weapon's envelope and took several crippling hits. And then the cannon went to work on the Glider assault. Many dozens of Death Gliders vaporized in the volley. Three more Al'kesh met the same fate.

Admiral Zay mentally sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. So many good people down there had died on his watch. He didn't know which was worse, watching all this death or surviving to watch more. The smart defenses all around the inner system went to work targeting every possible vessel. Energy cannon and automated micro-missile platforms unleashed their fury on the enemy. Even so, Admiral Zay knew this first phase of battle had to run its course. The real battle was only just beginning. The enemy's reserves were about to enter the fray.

* * *

"Holy Hannah," exclaimed George Hammond. Similar outbursts spewed out of the rest of the compliment around the briefing room's table. As promised, the Commonwealth did send a CNN-type feed with a 15-minute edited delay to the impromptu war room. The holographic images of energy cannon action on the enemy ships filled the room. "Can anyone focus on that base they have out there?" 

"Yes, sir," replied Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman. The Commonwealth sent him an assistant for broadcast monitoring. The feed zoomed in on the energy cannons at work. Ships vaporized into dust right over the table as they approached the Asteroid Base.

"The President should see this," remarked the SecDef.

"Aw, leave him alone. He's got his hands full with politics on the phone. We can get a repeat of this later, am I right, Sergeant?" General Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs queried the diminutive noncom. Sgt. Harriman nodded in the affirmative.

Colonel Chekov, the Russian representative, went pale. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined the force that was unleashed by those cannon. His immediate reaction was to wonder what would happen if those same cannon were turned on Earth. Looking around the room, he realized everyone else had the same thought. Just showing them this broadcast was intimidation with finesse. Lady Anna was a master propagandist. Of course she was willing to display the battle. When she was finished, Earth was hers. His eyes met the SecDef's. Understanding passed in a flash between them.

* * *

"My Lord, we have lost four more Ha'tak to the Hak'taur. And, we have lost eight dozen Gliders and three Al'kesh to their energy weapons." The Goa'uld Tactical Officer on Ba'al's mothership felt the panic rise in his throat. 

"Is that all?" Ba'al tried to seem unconcerned before his underlings. In fact, the strength of these humans was unnerving. With the size of the force he had assembled, this battle should have been nearly over. As it was, the new Supreme System Lord had to pull in his reserve force from behind the sun. A decisive victory was necessary to ensure his place on the Council. Anything less could mean subversion even from within his own ranks.

"My Lord, more micro-devices are assembling inside our vessels. They are scrambling our computers and melting our control crystals. Reports are coming in from all over the fleet. Your orders?" The Bridge Officer kept his voice level. He wanted to scream.

"We have provided the humans with an unimportant decoy force so that they would reveal themselves. And it has worked. Now we know what pitiful toys they throw at us. Inform the second force to begin operations around Earth. We shall confound their efforts and split their forces. Then we shall crush them." Ba'al's eyes glowed. He offhandedly picked a speck off his splendid gown. After all, he had the Hak'taur woman in her stasis pod here on the ship. At the right moment, he would reveal all to her forces. They would surrender.

"It shall be done, My Lord." And the Bridge Officers went to work with a vengeance.

* * *

"Jack, I just thought of something awful." Daniel mopped Jack's face with a moist towel. The effort in the Chair was taxing the silver haired general. He had been poisoned less than a day ago. Despite all the advanced medical treatment that saved him, Jack was feeling drained. And he was cranky. 

"What!"

"Well, if the Asgaard are watching all this, they must be feeling uneasy about all this firepower. Because they are afraid of lesser races using their own equipment against them, they have their own personnel on our ships. I mean they don't even want us to know how to work the transporter system they gave us. We are just becoming knowledgeable enough to do it. And now look at what just blew up some really big ships out there." Daniel stretched out his hand to indicate the energy cannons firing from multiple positions. "With hyperdrive missiles we don't need their transporters to send weapons inside the most advanced shields." Daniel referred to Hermiod's attempt to transport nukes inside Wraith vessels in the Pegasus Galaxy. It worked until the Wraith adjusted their shields.

"Sir, Daniel's right. The Asgaard feel vulnerable to the Goa'uld for goodness sake. If we can wipe out the Goa'uld like this, then they have to worry we could do it to them." Carter sat down. She had been terribly wounded just over twenty-four hours ago as well. With all the healing she had done, it was a good bet she was tired too. Sitting in the cold Antarctic Outpost didn't improve her mood either.

"And, so, therefore, what?" Jack snarled as his blood sugar crashed. "Can we get something to eat around here?" His Commonwealth support staff jumped to assist him. "Hot food, I want something hot."

"Jack, I just realized something else. ZPM's." Daniel bit into his doughnut.

"What about them?"

"The Asgaard never gave us a ZPM."

"Why would they give us a ZPM? They don't have them." Jack accepted a plate of food and flicked off an unseen contaminant.

"They must. Or they have something very similar." Daniel was working into his exposition. He spoke more rapidly. "Jack, if the Asgaard had a treaty with the Nox, the Furlings, and the _ANCIENTS_, then they must have had some parity with them. In other words, you don't have a treaty with folks who aren't at or close to your own level of development. We are talking about the ancient alliance of the Four Races we found on Ernest's planet. You remember, the meaning of life stuff." Daniel was pacing in front of Jack now.

"I get it. You must be right." Sam put her feet up on an extra chair. "We have seen the Nox city floating in the air. That fact alone indicates that they have an immense power source. The city of Atlantis could fly through space between galaxies. They used ZPM's. We know that the Asgaard can travel between galaxies. The power required to travel between galaxies is enormous. Their neutrino-ion generators power the engines. But we've been doing research into that technology since they gave us engines for the _Daedalus _class ships. I don't think it can do the whole job. But the fact that we have seen Thor travel in moments across this galaxy indicates a tremendous power source. Such a source would equal a ZPM. I don't know why I didn't think of this before now." Sam paused and added, "And we know the engines they gave us require a power source they don't want us to understand."

"Jack, don't you see? The Asgaard have had what we needed all along to power this Ancient Chair weapon. We had to develop the next generation of naquadah reactors to power it. And we did. But they had enough power to help us rescue the Atlantis expedition from the get go. And they **_DIDN'T!"_** Daniel was fairly bouncing. "I can't believe no one realized this!"

"If they had that kind of technology, then they probably have the way to make more drones. I mean they said they have been studying the Ancient's Repository of knowledge for centuries. They told you it was so vast even they hadn't completed an analysis. Surely they know how to access information on some basis by now. And they knew the original Ancients." Carter covered her eyes with both hands. She was exhausted. "Daniel is right. The probability that the Asgaard could have refilled this chair or even manufactured something equivalent is really high."

"But Thor needed me to use my brain to figure out a way to make something to use against the Replicators. If they are so advanced, why couldn't they access that information without me?" Jack didn't like where this was going. "And they don't use the Ancient's drones."

"That's a good point, sir. Obviously, your mind was a better search engine for that data. Or maybe, the Asgaard are so advanced they can't think strategically about how to access it. They aren't dumb enough anymore. I am just guessing. But the point really is that they do have the necessary power supplies. And they haven't shared them with us on a meaningful level." Sam accepted a plate of hot food gratefully. The attendant was most solicitous of her. She was Lord O'Neill's personal assistant. Everyone knew she had nearly died defending their Lady. And their Lady had done her all to save this officer. "Your Lady may be right about the Asgaard."

"**_MY_** lady?" Jack snarked back at her. "You got something to say, Carter?"

"Yes, _JACK. YOUR_ Lady. Is that clear enough for you?" Sam's ire at the situation boiled over.

"That's _SIR _to you Carter." He glowered at her. "If you have a problem, Colonel, save it for after the battle. Understood?"

"Yes sir, after the battle."

* * *

"Jeez, that's some sound and light show going on out there." Colonel Harry Maybourne of the Commonwealth--these days--stood in the forward lounge of the starship '_Daniel Jackson.'_ His companion was one of the previously abducted Earth leaders. She was a Prime Minister of some backwater country. But Harry needed a break and she was demanding to speak to someone in authority. By the look on her face, the woman understood the enormity of the situation. Well, she would have to be smart to outlive her competition back home. 

"Colonel Maybourne, let me understand this again. You are from Earth?" Harry nodded still absorbed watching the battle. "And you were formerly an American Air Force Colonel? So how did you get over here?" The woman's lilting accent was charming. She had received new clothing appropriate to her culture. The long colorful draped fabric looked good on her, Harry noticed.

"Um, yes ma'am. That's correct. How I got here? Well, let's just call it a series of circumstances beyond my control." Harry grinned trying to be charming. After all, he was a world leader too even if it was on some hick planet. "Did you know I'm also king of a whole planet out there?" He watched for the surprise to register. There it was. He so enjoyed that moment. "We are allies of the Commonwealth. So naturally, when Her Royal Highness Lady Anna requested my assistance with my former colleagues, I couldn't possibly say '_no.'_ And well, you can see the rest." Harry shrugged as if he did this every day.

"In other words, you got stuck out there, took over, and cut a deal with these aliens to get off that planet." The P.M. was nobody's fool. "I am aware of the Stargate Program, Colonel. How many other people have claimed territories out there?"

"None right now that I know about. And if I don't know about it, then, well, let's just say it isn't worth knowing." Harry offered a glass of refreshment from the food dispenser to his guest. "That's why I'm here. They saw talent. I saw opportunity. Everyone wins." They clinked glasses.

"Well, you certainly took long enough to find me. What about the others? And what will they do with us?" The P.M. drank up.

"Even now, ma'am, my agents are retrieving another set of leaders Ba'al has stashed away. Oh, we'll find them unless he took them off world. Even so, we'll have most of them back by this evening." Harry took his time over his drink. "As to what we shall do with you? Nothing. Probably invite you to a party when this is over. We are truly hospitable folks. Peaceful really. That's why all that out there is so impressive."

"Well, they aren't peaceful anymore." She gestured to the big explosions. But her eyes evaluated her companion. He used the pronoun '_we'_ over and over. Clearly, he declared his new loyalties. In her eyes, he was a traitor. There was way more going on here than words could express. Earth was in trouble from their own saviors. "Colonel, if I want to be returned to Earth, now, would that be possible?" Harry gave her a disappointed look. "Ah, I see. I am a prisoner."

"Oh, no, ma'am, never think of it that way. You are safer here than down there. I assure you. And Lady Anna wants to meet you personally after the battle. Plus, we cannot divert assets during a battle. No, no, ma'am, you are our guest, our honored guest." He faked a short bow. "Please let the others know how sincerely we welcome them up here. Now, I must get back to the battle, you understand?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

"Captain, I must speak with you." Teal'c stood before Captain Jack, O'Neill's clone, on board the Commonwealth Starship '_Enterprise.'_ The Captain as Teal'c was coming to terms mini-Jack was busy receiving reports from the bridge in his ready room. The skirmish to secure a Wannabe supply outpost had been over for hours. The task force was in the process of 'liberating' everything that could move. Some of that were Jaffa. 

"Sure T, shoot." Captain Jack looked up and up at his very large visitor. "You know, one of your arms is as big as my thigh?" Teal'c cocked his head to consider the statement. It was as off the wall as anything the real O'Neill would have said. The similarities were disturbing. But the differences were even more so.

"Captain, I must know when I and my delegation can be sent back to Dakara. Our delegation is overdue by many hours. Relations with your people are strained at best. It would be wise to return us now that the battle is over." Teal'c had seen enough to know that these humans were a threat to the New Jaffa. And he didn't appreciate the diversion of his group to the battle.

"T, buddy, I thought the New Jaffa Nation was our ally? What do you mean by strained relations. Care to share?" Captain Jack indicated a chair. Teal'c reluctantly seated himself. "And it wouldn't be the first time you came home late after a date."

"Captain, we were sent on a diplomatic errand. Instead, the Commonwealth has risked our lives in a battle. We should have been returned directly through the Stargate. I must protest. And, you must return us before the High Council decides that something improper has occurred." Teal'c realized there was a message being sent to the High Council here.

"And you will be returned as soon as we have finished our business." Captain Jack twiddled a small object waiting for Teal'c to ask the obvious question.

"And that business would be?" Teal'c hated these games. But now he understood there was more to the message.

"Well, you are telling me relations are strained. What's up?"

"Last week, Master Bra'tac came to the SGC to speak with Lady Anna in person. In that meeting he revealed that the High Council believes that either the Commonwealth or some other powerful enemy is attacking Jaffa planets out near the rim."

"So? Did he have proof?"

"No. But it is well known that the Commonwealth hates the Jaffa in principle. Although we have endeavored to prove our honor as allies, still that hostility is ever present. Your delay of my return will only cause further consternation." Teal'c waited for the meeting to play itself out. Rak'nor was insistent that some evil fate awaited them as long as they stayed here. Teal'c had to admit it was an unusual ploy to divert an ambassadorial delegation to a battle.

"T, it hurts me that you would say such a thing. But," Captain Jack paused, "that's ok. Because we're good enough, and smart enough, and gosh darn it, people like us." The young captain grinned a boyish smile at his joke.

"This is not the time for levity, Captain."

"Oh, lighten up, T. Do you really believe that this skirmish wasn't a slam dunk?" Captain Jack twirled in his chair. "We've had this planned for a couple of months. Your presence just helped us clarify something."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, indeed. We knew the High Council didn't believe Lady Anna's briefing. So we have to show you what's really going on out here. That's why you are here, my friend. And it's a doosie." Captain Jack watched the dawning of understanding and sadly recognized that Teal'c was not _HIS_ friend but the other Jack's. "But that's what's waiting at our next stop."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as a question. Captain Jack tried to imitate him unsuccessfully. He tried one eyebrow and then the other and both. Then Teal'c decided there was really no threat to his party and chuckled inwardly.

"Show me this doosie."

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, we have a problem." The Commonwealth Colonel in charge of O'Neill's security approached Daniel very quietly. 

"Oh, yeah, what can I do for you," Daniel had to tear his eyes away from Jack's retreating figure. Jack was going to the bathroom, again. Daniel was worried. Neither Jack nor Sam was feeling well. And Jack was feeling the effects of Lady Anna's absence. Without her present, Jack lost his concentration and became irritable. Add that to the fact he had been poisoned earlier this morning and hadn't slept in days, no wonder he was in a foul mood and hurting.

"We are getting inquiries from the Medship about why we haven't put Lady Anna's stasis pod on the ring transporter. But we did almost two hours ago." The Colonel wasn't sure how to ask. "Dr. Jackson, to your knowledge, this ring transporter is just like any other?"

"Um, yes, we've used it countless times the last two years. We had to re-charge the batteries so to speak, but we are good at that now. After all, it hadn't been used in ten thousand years." Daniel gave a rueful smile.

"Well, she didn't arrive where we sent her is all I know." The Colonel was perplexed. "Do you think she could have arrived on an Earth ship. You have ring platforms on them don't you?"

"It's possible. I can check." Daniel whipped out his Commonwealth communicator that looked and operated like a cell phone. It reached nearly anywhere. Daniel dialed the SGC, much to the relief of the Colonel. "Um, yes, this is Dr. Jackson, General?" Daniel listened for a moment to General Landry. "Sir, we need to confirm that Lady Anna was received on board the _Prometheus,_ the _Daedalus_, or the _Odyssey_?" Daniel covered the phone with his hand. "They're checking."

"You can just use the 'mute' button, Dr. Jackson." The tall Colonel was surprised.

"Right. Ok, I'll tell them. Thanks. Oh, no. No problem. No I don't know if she wants to go there. I don't think so. Just checking." Daniel hung up before this got too weird. "So you want to tell me what's going on?"

"We think she's missing."

* * *

"Commodore, enemy ships have exited hyperspace between us and Earth. They are coming in closer than the others. We count ten large ones, just as Lord O'Neill predicted." The First Officer was busy at the surveillance drone console. A holoimage of multiple ships formed up a line of battle. "They are attempting to converge on our position from all directions. Your orders, My Lord."

"Send a Higgs boson pulse transmission to the fleet in hyperspace. It's time to add another one of our little surprises to this 'shindig' as Lord O'Neill would say." Both officers nodded to each other and executed the rest of Plan Six.

* * *

"My Lord, more large hyperspace signatures just entered the system above and below the plane of the ecliptic. There is an enormous ship poised right over our heads." The First Officer on the Goa'uld mothership couldn't keep the panic out of his voice.

"You fool. Control yourself. Bring the Hak'taur woman in her stasis chamber."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now continue the attack and add our little surprise to the action. I want the battle station to de-cloak in orbit over Washington, the Tau'ri capital." The Supreme System Lord, Ba'al, gave his malevolent smile to the First Officer. "The next time you panic will be your last."

* * *

"Jack, something huge just appeared in orbit." Daniel gesticulated wildly overhead. The image was big and black and forbidding. They watched as legions of Gliders launched. A strike was imminent.

"I think this is my cue." Jack started to concentrate.

"Wait, look!" Daniel could hardly contain himself. "There's a Stargate up there, like they have in the Pegasus Galaxy. There's one in space and it just engaged!"

"I'll get it." Jack closed his eyes.

"No, it's ours or rather theirs." Daniel pointed to the Commonwealth officers and guards. "Things are pouring out of it."

"You fellas know anything about this," Jack asked?

The Colonel in charge of Jack's security detail stepped forward and saluted then bowed. "Yes, My Lord General." Carter winced at that designation and did a double take on the bow. O'Neill instituted the salutes to replace the bows, but the Commonwealth folks couldn't get used to it. "As you know we can make our own Stargates. Our Great Lady has been using orbital Stargates since she sent an expedition to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy two months ago." Surprise registered on the Earth Force Advisor and his team.

"They've been to where?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "I didn't get the memo."

* * *

"Admiral, there is a large structure that just de-cloaked in orbit over Washington. And Ba'al is waiting to communicate with you. Do you want to take it in your office?" The Commodore was suggesting just that. They didn't need to spook the bridge crew any further. He was still worried about a mutiny, especially in light of this morning's events in the Capital. Lady Anna had staged a coup d'etat and was now the Regent of the whole Commonwealth. But none of the crew knew it yet. The commanders did not want such a distraction to affect the crew during the battle. But they couldn't take the chance that someone did know and would react badly to this new event.

"No. I'll take it here." Admiral Zay took a seat in the command chair. "Make sure he only sees my face."

"Surrender and I will let your subordinates live. You see, I am a merciful god." Ba'al gestured with outstretched arms and a patronizing look. "Defy me, and I shall destroy Earth." His stern evil countenance communicated his determination. "You see I have your leader." A holoimage of Lady Anna in her stasis pod materialized beside him. "I intercepted her transport from the surface. Lovely isn't she? A truly superior specimen, and now, she will be the vessel for my new Queen. My fleet is poised to attack you from all sides. And, my battle station will assault Earth if you do not surrender. From henceforth and evermore, you are now my slaves." He began to laugh.

"I don't think so." Admiral Zay flicked his finger off camera. Ba'al's orbital base disgorged its contents of Death Gliders at the planet. At that moment, the orbiting Stargate activated and micro-missiles of another variety launched through the incoming wormhole at the orbital station. In a few seconds, it was blown to smithereens. The explosion rocked even the great Base ship, the _'O'Neill.'_

Ba'al's face turned to pure fury. Two ship images went bright and then disappeared. Ba'al's mothership blew apart. Direct fire from the gargantuan Base Ship _'O'Neill'_ made short work of the first mothership. The second mothership met the same fate from the appearance of the Base Ship _' Jericho.'_ The _' Jericho'_ de-cloaked next to the second mothership and blew it to bits.

At that point, drone platforms, self-propelled large containers, and more missiles fairly ejected out of the Orbital Gate. They arrived by the dozens and deployed their defenses in orbit around Earth. Electronic warfare (EW)packages released from the drones. Countermeasures deployed from multiple platforms and containers, aiming their weapons outward to the battle. Missile launching robotic stations spread out forming a complex pattern to complete the net encircling the Earth. In mere moments, Earth was a fortified bastion.

* * *

"Captain, we have reached the system. The task force is in position." The First Officer of the _' Enterprise'_ stood ready for the order to begin.

"T-man, what you are about to see is very classified. I am asking you to refrain from disclosing the details until our ambassador is able to make a full report to the High Council." Captain Jack knew the best way to make certain the information reached the right ears was to say it was a secret. He knew Teal'c would keep his word if he gave it. But the others were not known entities. He was betting one of them would flap his gums.

"Very well." Teal'c rested his hands behind him and waited for the display to begin.

"Number One, you may proceed. Take out the orbital defenses and then haul ass for the inner system. Use Plan B." Captain Jack saw the expression on his first officer's face. "Since when has Plan A ever worked? Just use Plan B and get it over with."

"Plan B, My Lord Captain."

Jack sat back to watch the fireworks. "I love fireworks."

"And what are we after here, Captain?" Rak'nor was too curious to keep still. He moved up to stand beside Teal'c.

"You folks are complaining about strikes against Jaffa controlled planets out on the rim. Well, there are a few issues involved. First, there's the matter of what these Jaffa are doing to humans they have enslaved." Captain Jack waited for the protests. The two Jaffa in the rear mumbled their protests. Teal'c raised a hand to silence them. Jack waited for them to settle down.

"And second, the Goa'uld are using the Jaffa out here for their own nasty purposes. With the destruction of the Goa'uld Empire, they are short staffed. Most of the Jaffa are out of reach. Currently, there are few mature symbiotes available anymore to increase the Goa'uld population. We, that is the Commonwealth, have destroyed two breeding facilities in the last several months. About three months ago, we took out Ba'al's new Queen. But even so, those prim'tah would take years and years to mature assuming they could find a Jaffa to incubate them. So you see the problem?"

"Indeed." Teal'c looked disturbed.

"You are saying the Goa'uld are attacking the Jaffa out here to harvest the mature symbiotes they carry?" Rak'nor was appalled. Captain Jack gave him a hard stare.

"I always knew you were a bright fellow, Rak'nor." Captain Jack turned back to Teal'c. "And today we shall prove we are allies of the Free Jaffa. This planet is going to be hit today by the Goa'uld. But first, you should see what's going on down there. It isn't pretty." Jack signaled to the Security Officer. "Take them down to examine the situation in cloaked scout ships. I want them back in an hour."

"I believe you." Teal'c said heavily. "But the High Council will not unless we see it with our own eyes. Rak'nor, you and the others go with the Hak'taur and make the inspection. Be prepared to report. I have much to discuss this day with the Captain before the battle."

* * *

"Sir, a couple of Gliders made it through the orbital defenses." Carter and Daniel watched in awe. The orbital defense net went to work on the thousands of Gliders which had launched from the now defunct Goa'uld high orbit base. The Commonwealth defense net was completely automated. The Gliders dodged and weaved to no avail. Drones locked on and pursued sometimes in clusters until the offending craft exploded.

"I got them." Jack closed his eyes and discharged a few drones to take out the enemy Gliders. "We've launched the F-302s," Jack reported. Carter looked up at the plot and finally identified the friendlies. The defense net was steadily working away at the remaining Gliders. Most were making a run for it to the remaining Al'kesh and Ha'taks.

"Oops," Daniel uttered in dismay. "Jack, a cluster of Commonwealth drones have locked onto the Asgaard ship by mistake. Sam gasped. A package of robotic death on hyperdrive capable rockets took off after the cloaked Asgaard ship.

"Why don't they fire?" Jack switched to look into the Asgaard bridge. The little guys were agitated. The ship wasn't moving. The drones stormed ever closer.

"It says their engines aren't ready. They don't have any firing solutions. Apparently, they can't get a lock on the targets. The captain, I am assuming it is the captain, Aegir is his name, is ordering a jump into hyperdrive." Daniel stopped in amazement. "Do you realize what this means?"

"Pretend I don't, Daniel." Jack was busy manipulating the gel pads at his fingertips.

"It means the Commonwealth can attack the Asgaard. Do you think this is a mistake or a show of force?" Carter moved around to get a better look.

"I don't know, Carter. Daniel, why don't they jump?"

"They can't. They're trying, really, really, trying, but something has jammed their engines." Daniel translated the data stream as fast as he could. "Ok, something is finally working." The Asgaard ship started to move off. But the drones changed course and matched the speed.

"They're in trouble, sir." Carter took a deep breath.

"Ah, they're off. They jumped into hyperspace, and oh no, Jack!" Daniel was huffing and bouncing. "Jack the drones followed them right in." Even the Commonwealth guards gathered around to watch the chase.

"They can't use weapons or shields while in hyperspace. Something I learned from Thor the time we fought the Replicators and I had to blow up the Asgaard ship, their _'O'Neill.'_ He said they were defenseless while they were in hyperspace." Sam stuck her hands in her pockets to warm them up. The Antarctic Base was very cold at best.

"Ok, they dropped out of hyperspace and raised shields. The display says they are having only partial success though." Daniel and Jack stared right at the display until the explosions detonated.

"Uh oh." Jack intoned.

* * *

The silence around the SGC conference table was deafening.

Each man around the table felt sick. It was a victory and a defeat.

Earth faced a new reality, as it never had before.

The Commonwealth could and did attack the Asgaard.

The Commonwealth had a defensive net in orbit all around the planet.

* * *

"My Lord Admiral, we detected a small vessel exiting the mothership just before the explosion. It went into hyperspace before we could catch it. We think it was Ba'al." Admiral Zay just nodded wisely. Of course there was an exit strategy. "The rest of their fleet is making a run for it."

"Begin Plan Seven and continue until we have destroyed or chased off the rest. Mop up those still stuck 12 light hours back. I'll be in my office. Connect me to Lord O'Neill when I am in there." The Commodore's eyes were glistening. Everyone on the bridge was in shock. Some of the women were openly weeping. Admiral Zay walked swiftly with purpose off the bridge.

* * *

Ba'al settled in to enjoy his flight back to his homeworld. He had a prize. Something good came out of this. With her, he would rebuild the Goa'uld population and rule for all eternity. Looking down at the Hak'taur woman sleeping so peacefully in stasis his urges made him consider having some fun on the way back to his fortress base. There she would be blended with the Queen waiting for her. Until then, why not?

The System Lord deactivated the stasis pod and waited for the female to awaken. He was already anticipating the pleasures she would give him. Slowly she stirred. He stroked her soft pale skin. She was the picture of health and beauty. This Hak'taur woman was said to possess unusual abilities. He wondered if those included something special for the bedroom.

Consciousness returned. The eyes opened and came into focus on an elegantly dressed handsome man. Ba'al smiled a malevolent sneer. Oh she would be fun. He grabbed her wrist and hauled her up. That was his first mistake. She broke his nose with her fist. And then the fun really began, on her terms.

Out came all the hidden devices on her person. The buttons on her gown became weapons. Ba'al found himself fighting tiny mechanical devices trying to invade his body, up his nose, boring holes in his eardrums, digging into his skin. A few made it down to his crotch. He screamed. Ba'al found himself running. The few Jaffa on board came running towards the screams. By that time, the woman had assembled the weapon from parts drawn out of her hair arrangement. She fired relentlessly until all the guards were dead. Kneeling down beside the stasis pod, a vengeful woman reconfigured it into a scooter with a shield.

"Come," she commanded the device. It followed. Then with absolute calm, she marched through the corridors of the escape vessel to search out **_HER_** prey.

"You can't escape me, Abomination!" As she marched, she plucked more devices from her costume. Small beads went rolling and activated into an insect-like swarm. Voice commands sent them ahead of her small vertical scooter. Then she really got rolling.

Ba'al was amazed to find her barreling down on him as he neared his quarters. A swarm of tiny round balls attacked him. Frantically he tried to close the door. But she aimed her weapon at the control panel and eliminated the controls. Ba'al raised his hand to use the Ribbon Device most Goa'uld carry. The woman spoke. Suddenly, a web of unknown origin formed over his arm and then his whole body. Ba'al fought to tear it off. He did a crazy dance tearing at the web, while the strands multiplied.

By then she was nearly upon him. Ba'al tried to reach the transporter controls to get to another deck. The woman got off her scooter and marched implacably at him, taking aim at his head. Just then, Ba'al got the thing to work and vanished in a flash of light.

The woman activated retinal imaging software from a chip in her brain. Inside her eye, she scanned the data stream from the sensors imbedded in her clothing. The very fibers constituted a sensor net. She located her prey. Then, another device assembled from items drawn from her earrings and cuff links enabled her to access the transporter in the ship. Her sensors placed him three decks below. By using her own sensor controls, the woman insured that she could not be redirected by Ba'al's transporter. The game was afoot.

Ba'al realized she was close when he heard the staff weapon fire. He smiled thinking that his Jaffa finally got her. For once in his thousands of years, the would-be Supreme System Lord was mistaken in the extreme. She came around the corner hot on his heels. Ba'al spoke a command and an energy shield blocked her path. He grinned and sneered. The woman consulted her sensors from the internal retinal images. She turned and located an access panel. Ripping off the cover, she dumped a glistening powder on the crystals. She sneered back. A few moments later, the lights began to flicker and the energy shield turned off. So did the life support. Ba'al turned and ran.

More weapons fire ended in Jaffa death screams.

Ba'al had already staged his retreat to another deck. The woman followed, slapping more items from her dress on the walls. The force of her hand burst the beads. Bioengineered one-cell organisms made their way through panel seams into the computer relays behind the walls. There they began to reprogram the computers to accept only her commands. Deck by deck systems surrendered to her control.

"You're a bad, bad boy. Momma is going to have to punish you. Come to Momma."

Ba'al turned to see her standing within striking distance. His nose was a bloody pulp and the micro-devices were already inside him, gnawing his insides. The woman threw her head back and laughed a maniacal cackle. Ba'al raised his hand device again to strike but it would not work.

"Aw, poor boy. Your toy doesn't work anymore. Such a shame," she raised her hand and he didn't wait to find out what would happen. He ran for it. Rapid weapons fire chased him down the hall. Reaching another compartment he activated his beacon to have the computer relocate him again. Nothing happened.

"Computer, relocate." A sick whine began. Ba'al didn't want to wind up so much goop on the floor. So he figured by now she had sabotaged the transporter and the computer. "Computer cancel." To make sure, he tore off his computer ID and other locating devices. Sure enough they disappeared only to reappear in a jumble.

Looking for an escape, Ba'al raised a panel above his head and began his climb to the next level through the access shaft. The woman approached on her scooter, noticed the panel and grinned. _Oh this was too good._ Reaching above her head, she launched her rings from her left hand. They hit the ceiling inside the access shaft and bounced. She just walked away chuckling, not bothering to look behind. The scooter followed behind her like a puppy.

The discarded rings disassembled and recombined into a multifunctional robot. The robot took off after the man in the shaft. Sensors in the device located him by his radiant heat and the chemicals put out by his body. Like a dog hunting an escaped convict, the device was relentless on the scent. Ba'al was sweating and panting by the end of the shaft when he heard rather than saw what was coming after him. He released the panel and dropped down into the corridor to make a run for it.

She was standing there waiting for this tormentor of millions. Her clothing had become an exoskeleton of armor. In the armor, camera devices surveyed her area from behind, above, and below. The sensor net in the fibers scanned her environment to detect threats as they approached, analyze her environment, and control the ship's computer systems. All the information was routed to the chip in her brain which she accessed through the retinal imaging system. Loaded for bear was the best way to describe her now.

The woman puckered her lips and blew the dust out of her gloved palm at him. Some landed on his sartorial splendor. Ba'al threw the panel at her and beat a hasty retreat. She climbed on her scooter and went after him. More weapons fire dogged him down the gold plated corridor. Ba'al was running for his life, looking back at her gaining on him. He was losing his eyesight. And he itched. The ruler of so many planets stumbled and banged into the wall. Recovering, he pulled himself towards another door, scratching like a dog with fleas. His throat started to close in a reaction to whatever she had infested him with. He was suffocating.

Just then, Ba'al reached the station he needed. The Goa'uld got through the door in time to lock her out. His body was filled with little devices chewing through his flesh. Ba'al found a zat gun and aimed it at the door controls and then himself. The Goa'uld was hoping the burst of energy would disable the devices. It did. After taking the shot, he did the electrocution jerky dance and went down in a heap. Ba'al hit his head on the hard deck sole. It sure did hurt. He lay stunned on the floor of the auxiliary bridge hoping she wouldn't make it through the doors before he could rise. Ba'al could barely keep consciousness through the pain. Slowly he managed to breath. But by now, Ba'al was coughing up blood.

Finally, he was able to crawl to the controls to separate the inner ship from the shell of the larger escape vessel. He pulled out the control crystals from a panel and used a zat on the inner door mechanism. There, that should keep her out for a while. Now, how to make the ship separate before she got in? He could hear her devices cutting through the trinium reinforced naquadah/carbon blast doors. It was the strongest alloy known in four galaxies. But these microthingys were cutting through as though it were wood. Ba'al staggered bleeding and torn to another control panel in the auxiliary bridge. His hair fell out in clumps. The Supreme System Lord began to activate the separation sequence. Screw the battle. He had to get the hell away from **_HER_**. Ba'al raised a force field to shore up the compromised blast door. His hands were slick with his own blood.

The woman's voice came over the com system. "Coward. Don't want to stay and play?" He looked around feeling the initial vibrations indicating separation. "Well, we shall meet again. And thank you for showing a girl such a good time." She just kept laughing. Through his distress, it occurred to him. He pressed a few more commands and launched bombs back to the shell of the escape ship. He had to take out that crazy bitch or she would find a way to come after him with the outer shell and its thrusters. Just before entering hyperspace, he saw the flash and the remains of the escape vessel shoot in all directions. It was a small consolation.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe.The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	21. Countermeasures

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 21  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Politics never end. The battle for Earth rages on through intrigue. Ailing, Jack is sent on a mission.

Rating: T

Pairings: Jack/Other or None

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Origin

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, MiniJack, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+.Jack's new job.

Feedback is requested.

* * *

Chapter 21: Countermeasures

* * *

"I can't find her." Jack sat in the Ancient Chair device down in Antarctica. Images formed and reformed of various ships in the solar system. "She's supposed to be on the Medship. Carter, do you know which one is the Medship? I can't tell." 

"Jack, um, she's not on the Medship."

"What?"

"No."

"Good. That's good. She's up and around then." Jack slowed the images in front of him.

"No, sir." The Commonwealth Colonel stepped up to the Chair.

"No, sir?" Jack asked softly.

"Jack, she's missing." Daniel began speaking softly to his friend. "She never made it to the Medship. They've been calling us looking for her. We've contacted all the Earth vessels as well. She's not here. I'm sorry."

"What happened," Jack asked sadly?

"We aren't sure, but we think the transport was intercepted, by Ba'al. That's all I know."

The Commonwealth Colonel assumed a kneeling position. "I have failed My Lady and you, My Lord General. I am not fit to be your security chief. Please, send me to the prison barge. My shame is intolerable before your honored self."

"Oh for crying out loud. Get up. I don't want to hear this." Jack sat up and then stood up. "Where do we think he put her?"

"Didn't I just say, all I know?" Daniel offered gently for a change. "I'm really sorry."

Jack hesitated and walked off to the bathroom. No one followed. He needed his space.

* * *

"This information is indeed disturbing, Captain." Teal'c reviewed the data images and interviewed several prisoners from the surface. 

The _'Enterprise'_ orbited one of the Free Jaffa planets that shared the surface between humans and the Jaffa who controlled it. On this world, the Jaffa kept the human population enslaved as they had been under the Goa'uld. The Jaffa weren't supposed to do it anymore. By treaty with the Tau'ri or Earth, the Free Jaffa Nation had a policy of not enslaving humans and working out differences and claims on the various planets. However, the galaxy is vast and control decentralized. More than a few in the new Jaffa government did not consider such situations a priority or even a problem. So on this shabby world out on the rim of the galaxy, abuses continued.

And out here on the rim, the remaining System Lords continued to prey on the Jaffa. The defeat of the Goa'uld Empire left a shortage of Goa'uld symbiotes. The Jaffa were bio-engineered humans who depended on the Goa'uld larva for their immune systems. The Jaffa carried and incubated the Goa'uld larva called prim'tah. Now the Jaffa had overthrown their masters and were free. They were no longer under Goa'uld control. And the Goa'uld were an endangered species as a result. No one really minded that fact, except the Goa'uld.

Such was the hatred the Jaffa had for their former masters, that any maturing symbiote was destroyed the moment it reached maturity before it could take a host. Then if no other symbiote could be procured, the Jaffa was issued Tretonin. Tretonin distilled the element that a symbiote used to sustain a Jaffa's immune system. Without a symbiote or Tretonin, a Jaffa would die in hours for lack of an immune system. Tretonin was an interim solution. The Tok'ra, the Nox, the Asgaard, and the humans of the Tau'ri all conducted research to find a way to reverse that dependence. Until then, the Jaffa were the targets of Goa'uld harvesting operations.

"So, Teal'c, you realize there are too many humans to just evacuate them?" The Captain paused to be certain that fact was understood by the whole Jaffa delegation. "And you understand that even if we did evacuate them later, this bunch would just steal some more humans and start it up again?" The delegation shifted uncomfortably. Rak'nor nodded and the rest followed.

"Indeed." Teal'c frowned. "We must do something to remedy this situation. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, our Intelligence Service tells us that there are only a few dozen Jaffa controlling the planet and the factories. We intend to kill them. Then, the Jaffa High Council can send others to administer the Jaffa side of the situation per the treaty. If we find out they are abusing the situation, we expect the High Council to take prompt action." Captain Jack had delivered Lady Anna's message. Teal'c understood it came from her. At the meeting with Master Bra'tac at the SGC last week, Lady Anna had made it clear; she spoke for all this galaxy's humans. She would act. Her message was direct. The High Council had better clean up its act and enforce the treaty.

"Understood." Teal'c didn't like the new human ability to enforce its will on the Jaffa collective. For all his friendship with the Tau'ri, they weren't really a threat to the Jaffa, yet. All that had changed the day Lady Anna appeared at Earth three and a half months ago. These advanced humans, the Jaffa called Hak'taur, were formidable in every way. He had never seen such technology before. They were most impressive. Worse, these humans were angry.

"My Lord Captain," the First Officer interrupted as a hologram. "The enemy has entered the system and are on final approach to the planet."

"Thank you, Number One. Maintain position and begin the battle plan. O'Neill out." Captain Jack turned to Teal'c. Maybe this was the time he needed before his friend saw what the real capabilities were. "Guys, would you give us a minute here?" The other Jaffa nodded and exited the conference room. "Teal'c, I know this is weird for both of us. But c'mon, you know me. Do you really believe I would do something to well, you know?"

Teal'c took a moment to consider the question. "Perhaps not to me or my family. But, your loyalties are to them, not Earth. I find this fact disturbing, and that uniform more so." Teal'c was never talkative. Saying that much said volumes. Jack understood. And he didn't back down.

"T, I have to do this. I don't have any other choice if I want a real life. And this life with the Commonwealth, in this body, as a clone will last three times as long as my original life. I'm a clone. I know that. On Earth, I'm a fifty-four year old man trapped in an eighteen-year old body. I can't live like that. Here, I am a fifty-four year old man. I'm valued as an experienced military officer, period. The way things are, I have no future on Earth. That doesn't mean I would ever do anything to hurt my own people or you. I am what I am. I realize you don't think I am who I say I am, but I know who I am. I_AM_ a Jack O'Neill." Jack held out his hand to his friend and prayed Teal'c would take it.

Teal'c hesitated and then whole-heartedly took the arm and clasped his friend firmly.

* * *

"We have made a mistake." Heads bobbed and voices murmured their agreement. "We have completely underestimated the circumstances. And now we have an angry hoard at our throats." The speaker addressed the entire assembly of notable persons. "Events have overtaken us. We must make amends before the situation has no remedy." The speaker stepped down from the podium. The chairman of the assembly called for a vote. 

"I see we have to take action. So be it. But let it be understood that this is not the time for rash adventures. We must choose our moment. We are not strong enough yet. But that time is coming. They have shown themselves capable of great and terrible deeds. Let no one mitigate this disaster." The meeting adjourned in a flash of bright lights. Only one remained. And he sat there shaking his head in desperate disagreement. Nothing could be done. Nothing.

With a heavy heart, Thor took his place in command on the Asgaard vessel, _'Daniel Jackson,'_ also named for a member of SG-1. He had to institute the deception. The only hope was that someone could bring sense to the Council before it was too late. And he had to find O'Neill.

* * *

"Ok, I need options." President Hayes finished watching the replay of the battle's end. "I need to decide how we are going to play this one. I have to make a speech to the American public and the world ASAP. What we present in the speech must indicate we had this battle under control and played a pivotal role because of the Stargate Program. The opposition and other powers are going to point fingers trying to say we brought this danger upon Earth. I want it clearly understood that is not the case. The only reason we are all here to day is because the American taxpayer solely funded the Stargate Program and the building of intergalactic class ships. And they will reap the rewards for that investment. But make it unequivocal that we shall not give an inch regarding our freedom and way of life. Get the media primed. Jerry, that's your department." The White House Chief of Staff nodded and contacted the president's speech writer to start the speech. 

"What we actually plan is another matter. We have internal domestic issues. We have foreign policy problems on this planet. And now we have interstellar issues. Somehow, we have to keep things together here and stabilize the situation in our favor. I need to know various scenarios to keep us independent. We have to solve immediate issues regarding the Commonwealth, as in today and tomorrow."

"We have to dance for our lives here. I want to know my options for making the Commonwealth dance to our tune. For example, if Lady Anna announces that Earth belongs to her, what are our responses? What can we expect from the other nations? And how do we handle our constituents to support our decisions and manage the internal opposition? The same applies if she just wants a treaty. What are we willing to consider? Why should we agree to a treaty? Are we willing to fight her and how and for how long? What are the various methods and what are the objectives to achieve in that fight?"

"Making her presence here too expensive and unpleasant is a bargaining tool. She needs the cooperation of local authorities. We have to use that to our advantage. And we have to consider that just because we are small and she is large, it doesn't mean we can't make her perform to our demands. Look at what that mullah down in Basra just did to us. I want estimates about how our people will react to a Somalia response. They turned their country into a disaster to make us go away. It worked. Other thoughts?"

"We have to consider that most people may not believe any of this really happened." The Secretary of Homeland Security stated. "The average person may never be convinced this was real or wasn't staged in Hollywood. Our opponents, other nations, and the Lady herself can exploit that disbelief. We have to prepare a media campaign to address these possibilities pronto." The HomeSec pointed his pen at the SecDef. "And we have to close ranks on this. The cabinet, the people on the Hill, and the Party have to stand solid. Whichever way we go, everyone goes together. And we have to reach out to the other side for whoever will support us firmly. They have to comprehend completely that the United States has to appear to be a unit. The public has to have confidence in its leadership. Otherwise, the impeachment hearings will start next week."

"I agree, Mr. President." The SecDef was a team player after all. "We can not be seen cooperating with her. If we do, someone else will take up the fight against her and us. They will have the popular support. The most important issue in front of us now is what is best for America. After that is decided, we can consider the responses of our allies and our opponents on this planet.

"I think we just discovered that we cannot rely on our off world allies anymore." The Secretary of State spat out. "The Jaffa don't care. The Tok'ra can't help in a battle. The Nox won't. The Asgaard behaved like cowards and shirked their responsibilities towards us. We also have to consider that allying ourselves with the Commonwealth will just set the Asgaard against us. Lady Anna attacked an Asgaard vessel. We don't even know if a state of war exists between those two alien groups."

"Sir," General Hammond began thoughtfully. "We have another problem that is political. Lady Anna has Harry Maybourne working covert ops for her. If she has him, she has others. Obviously, that woman has set up her network here or she could not have accomplished so much so quickly. I can get a paper together indicating what resources we can bring to bear from off world. We have to hit her from as many fronts as possible. Maybe the Tok'ra or the Jaffa will help us off world in more covert special operations. Don't count them out so quickly." Hammond looked piercingly at the SecState.

"Good point. As to the attack on the Asgaard vessel, we don't know it wasn't an accident." Peter Soames, the SecState stared at the SecDef. "And it was just one ship. Maybe we can broker a deal between them. It's a point for consideration." Mr. Soames looked thoughtful. "We also have to prepare ourselves for the reality that we do have to conduct interstellar diplomacy. The Commonwealth has provided an Embassy to us in their Capital. I believe they want dialogue. If SG-1's reports are to be believed, they are inherently peaceful. They don't want to start a war here and incur losses on either side. No, the Lady has shown that she prefers a peaceful and profitable association. That company she has here can be nationalized and bankrupted. We have leverage, Mr. President."

"I see how we can do that, Mr. President." The Secretary of Health and Human Services joined the discussion. "Beg, borrow, or bribe the media. We are going to become the most environmentally friendly administration ever. The 'Earth First!' organization will have nothing on us. By default, all her offers to mankind are immoral, illegal, or fattening. Let her fight the environmental impact reports, FDA requirements, and just plain old superstition and fear of anything new. All alone, the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry (ATSDR) should keep her chest high in lawsuits. Chances are her stuff is more than OK. However, proving that it is may be nearly impossible even for her. Lady Anna's staff will spend all their time defending her enterprises. Even the Lady cannot prove she is clean if the populace does not want to believe it. We will fight her all the way. I am certain we'll get more goodies that way."

"I think every Department has agencies to slow her operations to a crawl." The Secretary of Commerce stopped doodling on his pad. "the Economic Development Administration (EDA), the International Trade Administration (ITA), the Minority Business Development Agency (MBDA), the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), and the National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA) can put up endless roadblocks, especially the Patent and Trademark Organization (PTO). Her companies will want to patent that lovely advanced technology. We can work with our counterparts all over the world to make certain her patents are rejected and time runs out on Patent Pending protections. Let any Earth enterprise seize the opportunities."

"Yes, and there are all the existing lawsuits for the terrorists she apprehended, er, abducted, sir." The Attorney General grinned. "I have had inquiries from my counterparts all over the world concerning the filing of lawsuits here. I think we should look into suing her all over the world." He paused and smirked. "I'll have my people investigate how to sue her on her world. General Hammond, can we get Landry to investigate her operations on other worlds? We should find a way to sue her on allied or worlds unrelated where she has economic activities." Hammond made notes while nodding. "For that matter, we should try to compete against her directly where we can."

"We know about her list of demands." General Maynard began slowly. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. We have to listen closely to exactly what she says. She says what she means and means what she says, EXACTLY. I don't think there is an immediate threat of invasion." Maynard looked at the SecDef considering his phrasing. "However, we have to consider that she has placed a defensive net around the entire planet. That could be a hostile move. Put together with the outer system forts and robotic devices, we can assume she thinks of those items as her leverage."

"So, blame all natural disasters on her interference with the solar system." The Secretary of Energy curled his lip. "All those defensive installation she put around the Earth do interfere with the propagation of sunlight and solar wind," the Secretary of Energy declared with a wink and a nod. "Fund research to indicate her objects cause climate changes on Earth. I don't give a rat's ass if they really do or do not. All those energy cannons, they dumped enough energy to heat up the Earth by a degree or two. We find those two degrees in the weather data and pin it on her."

"Right now, we have a good idea what she wants. How do we to make her accept what we want?" The SecState chimed in. "We should put her in a position where she feels that the lives of her personnel are constantly threatened and she has to buy off their safety."

"What about O'Neill?" The SecDef just couldn't stand the situation. "He is Commonwealth now for all intents and purposes. What do we do with him?"

"At the moment, nothing." President Hayes raised tired eyes at the SecDef. That man hated O'Neill on a personal level. The President fleetingly wondered why. "Lady Anna has made a point of telling him she has never lied to the guy. He believes it to be true if you consider that she doesn't tell him everything, which can be misleading. Like Francis says, General O'Neill has to listen carefully. In which case, he is a valuable conduit to her true intentions at some level." Hayes gestured with his hands to say probably. "We need access to her. We are such small potatoes that there is no way we would have this opportunity except for General O'Neill. I just have to be sure that if I pull the plug, he is still loyal enough to come home or not cooperate with her. Next consideration."

"You'll have no cause to worry about Jack, Mr. President." Hammond stated firmly. "I'll get O'Neill to lean on her for disclosure of their purposes and maintenance of the space based devices. We have to get our people up there where they can get at those things or at least the controls to those things." Hammond made more notes. "And I would let the other nations know how O'Neill is doing a great job representing us on a face to face basis with the ruler of billions on twenty-four planets. Such access is unprecedented. And we have an American General on her personal staff."

"Sir, we have to consider that no matter what the Commonwealth offers, however benign, the populace may never accept it." The Secretary of Homeland Security opined. "People just don't act on their best interests. This truth repeats itself time and time again. Look at retirement accounts. The government gives people every reason to save using them, and it's only a small percentage that will. It's the same thing with home ownership and a raft of other social policy incentives. People don't know what's good for them."

"So even if Lady Anna offers us all sorts of wonderful possibilities, medicines, and devices," Secretary of the Treasury sighed, "most people will perceive her as the devil incarnate and oppose her and anyone in league with her." While looking at the SecDef, he continued. "We have an immediate leadership issue."

"Long-term, there is great upside potential in front of us but the downside is war." The Attorney General was a long time advisor to the President. He knew how to campaign and reach the masses. "In the short-term, we know other nations will try to grab what they can. Lady Anna will try to play us off each other and try to make us compete against one another. If we do not cooperate at all, the Lady will just show her preference for another country, say China or Russia. We have to remain the preeminent power on this planet. And O'Neill has to see to it that she continues to deal with Earth through America. There will be discontent. And we may have to be prepared for an Earth-based war in the near future."

"There's no money for another war," the Secretary of the Treasury answered him. "And we have to deal with the unrest we have. If we have to grind ourselves to dust to get rid of her, we have to have the public behind us. And we all know the average citizen doesn't want his way of life disrupted."

"I'm telling you straight. Financially, we are on the brink of collapse. We need positions to respond to the current monetary situation. With that $17 Trillion IPO of her company's stock, she sucked so much money out of the world economy that there is a cash shortage and a worldwide deflation. She has destabilized the entire world's economy. I recommend we threaten to start an inflation that could wipe out her position here. We should try to undermine her company."

"Lady Anna used Earth capital to grow her company. She has to be forced to invest off world monies. As it is, she can just walk away without damage to her own interests. Inflation would be painful for all of us. Earth investors who bought her stock would pay the price, as would we all. But it is an option to play. It happened in 1974 when OPEC tried to hijack us with high oil prices. We pay less now adjusted for inflation than we did before they started their play. And we need positions to address the possibility of a worldwide depression worse than the Great Depression. We have to have a plan for the aftermath."

"Ok, I've heard enough to let you all get going. I need to work on that speech. Mr. Secretary," Hayes indicated the Secretary of State. "You field the calls from the other nations. I have a feeling the missing leaders will be returned shortly. And Jerry, get the press ready to go up to her flagship. I want coverage of that event. Show the people I am in charge and we have nothing to fear from these folks up there. The only way this government will survive is if it looks like we have things handled." With that, Hayes got up and left for the VIP room and a shower.

* * *

"Captain, we have the enemy fleet targeted by the drone platforms. Plan B is begun." Jack's First Officer was efficient. Captain Jack of the Commonwealth Starship _'Enterprise'_ nodded in approval. "On screen, Captain." 

The screen was a large console in the center of the bridge. Above it played the holographic images of the solar system and the two fleets. The bridge crew worked quietly and professionally. Teal'c noticed the extraordinary performance of this crew. Something was different from the other crews he had visited during his three-month stay in the Commonwealth. And then he realized what it was. They were serving a Jack O'Neill. It didn't matter that he was the clone. They knew it was O'Neill's consciousness in command. Everyone moved smartly. There was an air of pride. Even the youngest looking crewmember looked at Captain O'Neill with awe in his eyes.

"It's a small force, My Lord Captain. We count two Ha'tak class vessels and another five Al'kesh. They are not expecting too much resistance." The First Officer consulted the plot. "Captain, I believe the Jaffa on the planet have a Ha'tak and two Al'kesh. Shall we contact them? Their ships are reaching orbit to fight the enemy fleet."

"Wait until the enemy is between us and the Jaffa. Then we shall reveal ourselves. Hold it steady." Jack concentrated on the plot. Red enemy ship icons moved to meet Blue Jaffa ship icons. The green ones were Commonwealth. The gold dots represented automated drone platforms deployed, while big purple cannons represented energy cannon emplacements. Various orange squares indicated sensor drones. Flashing indicated passive status. Solid represented active. The inner system comprised three planets and an asteroid field. The outer system contained two gas giants. The sun was slightly larger than the Earth sun and had a smaller satellite sun of no consequence orbiting it.

"It would seem they are entering the trap, O'Neill." Teal'c looked on with approval.

"It just doesn't feel right, T. It's too direct, even for an arrogant Goa'uld." Jack addressed his Sr. Tac Officer. "Are any of those ships of the newer Wannabe designs?"

"Yes, Captain. One Ha'tak and one Al'kesh are of the new designs."

"Right. Now you see I just don't understand why the Wannabes would take part in a symbiote harvesting operation. The fewer the Goa'uld, the better off they are. It gives them more power proportionately in that alliance." Jack rubbed the back of his neck in a typical O'Neill gesture. Teal'c noticed.

"Indeed. You have a point."

"There has to be something else going on. Activate the remote sensor platforms on the other side of the small sun and search above and below the plane of the ecliptic." The bridge crew waited silently as the commands traveled by the FTL drones to the sensor net. The plot of the red icons marched inexorably towards the blue icons of the defending Jaffa.

"My Lord, we have detected some kind of remote sensor platform by our sensor net. We have never encountered such a device. It is transmitting out past the heliosphere. The heliosphere is designated to be where the Sun's magnetic field and particles from the Solar Wind continue to dominate. The surface where the Solar Wind drops below the speed of sound is called the termination shock. We believe the receiver of that information is somewhere in that region.

"I knew that." Jack made a face indicating he didn't to Teal'c.

"Indeed. What is your point?"

"That someone out there is watching what is about to happen. And by using hyperdrives, they are within striking range of this battle."

* * *

After the battle, General Jack commed the Medship to hear it for himself. Lady Anna was missing presumed to have been intercepted by Ba'al. If that were true, Jack had an immediate problem. Being separated from her for even a few hours was debilitating. Because of the particle tags, Jack and Anna were compelled to be in proximity in order to function. As time wore on, he lost concentration and judgment. She had been gone for several hours and he was suffering. Something had to be done. So the doctors on the Medship invited him up for a consultation. 

"I don't understand, Doc." Jack's simple statement belied the turmoil in his mind. This was too much. He rubbed his eyes wishing he had slept more in the past four days.

"My Lord General," began the Commonwealth General Medical Officer. "We have a way to neutralize the tags. However, the effects of the tags are not so easy to change. The process changed your body at the cellular level. Now, your brain has completed additional neural pathways that create..."

"Ack! Carter! Just tell him to get to the bottom line." Jack frowned, stood up, and started to pace. This news was awful.

"Sir, what he's saying is that your body has changed. The particles were the delivery system for new instructions to your brain. It's hardwired now, sir." Carter kept a professional demeanor even though she was seething in anger. "Thor changed you and these folks are not sure how to change you back. They are guessing that a trip through the Sarcophagus would have an effect. But they are not sure whether the effect would erase the problem or make it permanent."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Jack spun around to look at the doctors who were nodding in agreement. "I can't live without her and she is missing?"

"My Lord General, it may be that now this is a learned behavior and is more natural than forced. People's brains learn and change every day." The Chief Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "We also speculate that two other factors are involved. One factor is that you are a man. The tags delivered the instructions and activated the brain through the sense of smell. A woman's sense of smell works differently from a man's. So your reaction is differently inscribed than Lady Anna's. And two, the DNA marker Thor put in you may be interfering as well or may be the whole cause. We don't know. I'm sorry but that's all we've got so far. We have only had a week to work on this problem."

"Jack, we know that Thor wanted this to happen. So, maybe he can undo it?" Daniel huffed and threw out his arms in frustration. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and turned away in distress.

"He's not answering his phone again." Carter snorted in disgust. "I believe he is afraid."

"And he damn well should be." Jack spat out.

"Well, what about the Sarcophagus? Maybe it will work. It cures just about everything else." Daniel was grasping at straws.

"It's not that simple, Dr. Jackson. As you know, the Sarcophagus cannot repair most brain damage. If the subject is shot in the head, then he cannot be recovered. The tag's mechanism affects the brain, just like brain damage. None of us understand how that mechanism works. The problem may require something so fundamental that even the Asgaard cannot fix it. And..." the Doctor paused again to take stock. "And we don't know if General O'Neill should go through the thing again without his very life at stake. He's been through the Sarcophagus so many times that he could begin to lose himself from the sheer number of trips in it."

"That is true, Jack," reminded Daniel. "The unrestricted use of the Sarcophagus is what makes the Goa'uld as bad as they are. Then they pass their evil along through genetic memory further compounding the problem. It is why the Tok'ra will not use the Sarcophagus."

"Are you saying even one more trip is a risk?" Jack was losing it. That bastard Ba'al had tortured and killed him so many times three years ago that even Jack had lost count of his trips through the Sarcophagus. But he knew it was a really big number. Only a few dozen trips were enough to change someone's soul.

"Yes, My Lord General. Our scans indicate that you already exhibit the effects of too much time in the Sarcophagus. My recommendation is that you give us more time or you find Thor."

"Oh, when I get my hands around his scrawny little neck," Jack held out his hands in a strangulation gesture. His face was angry. And then he made himself relax. "So, now what? I mean, what do I do? I can't function like this."

The Doctor felt badly for this man. He didn't deserve such treatment. "My Lord General, you should think carefully before using the device again."

"That is just not acceptable," announced Carter. "He has his own life to live. You have to do something." The Doctor's compassionate eyes missed nothing. This woman was very loyal to the Lord General. Maybe she was more loyal than was professional. Ah, this was another unfortunate complication.

"Well, as I said, there is the Sarcophagus. But I strongly recommend against it until you have talked to Thor and gotten no satisfaction." The Doctor thought for another moment. "I can give you a sedative so you can sleep, but that's all right now."

"I'll try almost anything at this point. It's just so frustrating to be controlled like this." Jack turned to his team. "I don't care what it takes. You find Thor and make him undo this. I have to get some shut-eye. Oh, this time I am going to say something to that no good scrawny little grey..." and Jack got the shot then, wandered off to a biobed muttering to himself.

* * *

"Have we finished the mopping up operations?" Admiral Zay turned to his Commodore for the report. The Commodore told him they were very sure that the system was secured. "Fine, continue active sensor sweeps. And rotate the patrols more frequently. I want everyone, who has been up more than 24 hours, to get some sleep. No exceptions. And you can tell the Lord General he is the first in line." 

"My Lord Admiral," the Commodore hesitated. "Lord O'Neill is on the Medship, now. The doctors tell us he has been sedated so he can sleep. Shouldn't you tell him?"

"Make another sweep of the system. Then contact Princess Ellen at the Capital. Our instructions are to bring Lord O'Neill to her if anything happened to Lady Anna. Let him sleep for a total of six hours. I want him thinking clearly when she talks to him." Admiral Zay wondered how they would get O'Neill to cooperate. He was such an unpredictable man.

"Yes, Admiral. And we have extended the invitation to the American President to come to the ship for the victory ceremony. He has accepted. But, he wants to arrive in his own ship and bring his own news media. We are allowing it unless you object." The Commodore knew Zay didn't care but it was a courtesy.

"Be sure you sweep it for deceptions. Those ignorant savages could rig it to explode. Better yet, be sure we have our suppression devices installed before it docks. And put a few cloaked security personnel on board just in case." Zay sighed and ended the communication. The Admiral knew about the President's cabinet meeting at the SGC.

The Admiral was pissed.

* * *

"So T, you want to make the announcement to the Jaffa commander?" Captain Jack was feeling generous at the moment. Teal'c had genuinely reaffirmed their friendship. Mini-Jack knew diplomacy would be better for that relationship. 

"Indeed."

"Open a channel to the defending Jaffa commander." The screen filled with the angry arrogant face of the Ha'tak command officer.

When he saw Teal'c standing on the bridge he screamed, "**_SHOLVAH!"_**

"Kree, Jaffa. If you know who I am, then you know enough to fear me." Teal'c paused with satisfaction. "Join with us in battle and submit to the Jaffa High Council. And we shall let you live."

"We do not fight with traitors and slaves."

"So be it. You will die. And your deaths will be meaningless." Teal'c turned away. But a noise of a staff blast firing startled the '_Enterprise_' bridge crew. The Jaffa commander toppled forward, dead. Another Jaffa stepped up.

"Shel kek nem ron! We die free, brother. What is your plan?"

"You have made the correct choice. Be warned. This force is not the only force in the system. There are others much farther out. We must unite to destroy this portion before the others can arrive." Then Teal'c laid out the strategy and indicated O'Neill. The defending Jaffa startled. He knew the reputation of O'Neill. But the commander was confused. O'Neill was supposed to be older. Teal'c saw the fearful reaction and felt satisfaction. The battle would be a good fight.

"Commence Plan 'B'," commanded Captain Jack. Dozens of micro-missiles launched from containers pre-positioned near the planet. But the Ha'taks did not explode in five minutes. They exploded on contact. The force shook the '_Enterprise'_ and the ships of the defending Jaffa. The Al'kesh on the attack approach veered off trying to run for it. Energy cannon from other launch platforms took them out as they passed by. The remaining Death Gliders tried to make kamikaze runs on the Ha'taks. In minutes, none were left. The defending Jaffa commander contacted O'Neill.

"We surrender."

* * *

In Earth's solar system, the Commonwealth fleet continued to sweep the system. The enormous base ship, the '_O'Neill,'_ was large enough to have its own Stargate and served as the Admiral's flagship. Admiral Zay wanted to meet with Jack before the trip. The Lord General had to be prepared. Too much was at stake. Any more chaos and there would be civil war. Lady Anna had staged a coup d'etat yesterday. The king was retired to a monastery, effectively exiled. Lady Anna became the Regent. Now, she was lost. To calm the populace, the General had to be sent to the Capital with all haste. If he did not appear soon, the people would riot. Admiral Zay sighed heavily. It was well known what Lord O'Neill thought about that kind of appearance. He hated it. So Zay went to order Jack in person. 

Standing at the Gate, Admiral Zay welcomed O'Neill and dismissed everyone but Jack, Daniel, Carter, and Jack's Commonwealth security team. In a few short words, Zay informed them that they had to go back to the Capital for the appearances and a meeting with the Royal Matriarch, Princess Ellen. She had given strict orders to send Jack along. No one disobeyed a clan Matriarch let alone the head of the Royal Clan. Zay was a member of that clan and so had the duty of obeying her. Jack strenuously objected. He felt his place was here in Earth's solar system. But Zay was having none of it.

"My Lord General, we are reminded of your loyalty and honor this day. Yet, we must insist. Our Matriarch requires the assistance of Lady Anna's Earth Force Advisor." Jack frowned and began to protest. With a wave, Zay cut him off. "The decision is made. No arguments, General." Admiral Zay gestured to the Gate.

"But I am in no condition to do this, Admiral. She has been gone so long I am not fit for duty." Jack sighed and rubbed his nose. He had a splitting headache. "Admiral, information from the Chair told me the Asgaard are looking for the two of us. Maybe she is with them. They were searching for us the whole time. They must have found her and soon they will find me. Then they will just take me. So it's pointless to send me to the Capital."

"Yes, and that's not all," Daniel insisted. "It seems they have been tracking Jack and Lady Anna for some purpose. We don't know why, but we can guess. The tags come from them. And now we know Thor ordered it."

"What for?" Admiral Zay was all ears for this now.

"Sir, I didn't put this in my report when I came back because it was so embarrassing. You remember that meeting Lady Anna and I had with the little guy two weeks ago? Well, I reported that he scanned her and got all excited about her being more advanced than I. You remember that part?" Zay nodded. "Well, he put her in a beam that held her fixed and they were running around all excited yammering at each other. She didn't like it and complained. I wrote all that." Jack took a deep breath.

"What didn't you write, General?" Admiral Zay used a disappointed voice.

"You remember the part where Thor said that Anna gave them a temporary solution to their cloning problem?" Zay nodded trying to remember the entire report. It was an appalling first contact with an alien species. "Since finding her put off the inevitable for a long while, Thor said they were very grateful to me. I wrote about all that." Jack frowned and paused uncomfortably. Admiral Zay nodded wondering when this lower-level functionary would get to the point. "And that's when he offered her to me as a reward." Jack looked down ill at ease. "I refused of course."

"What do you mean, Thor offered her to you as a reward?" The Lady's cousin asked evenly. What this old man said could not be possible.

"Just what it sounds like. He said something about me not having procreated and that my DNA would be lost." Jack shuffled and mumbled. Then he bit the bullet and continued. "He wanted to give her to me for my mate. She was stuck in that beam and never heard any of this. I swear."

"And you didn't think this was worth mentioning this whole time?" _What could that barbarian have been thinking not to report something this important? _"Are you insane," Zay growled?"

"Like I said it was personal and embarrassing and I thought it was settled when I refused." Jack knew he was in trouble.

"Are you sure, she doesn't know?" The Admiral rubbed his hand across his tired eyes. '_Well, well, everyone including the Lord General was out for power. No surprise there,' _Zay inwardly sneered. _'This uncouth lout from a primitive backwater planet thought he could marry a royal lady, the Regent of the entire Commonwealth. The man had no sense of shame in addition to his unbridled lust for power. This whole Lord General bit really had gone to that murderer's head. O'Neill belonged in a zoo not a palace.'_

"I'm sure, well, reasonably sure, she doesn't know."

"Um, if I may sirs," Daniel interjected. Raising two fingers of each hand in the quotation gesture, Daniel continued. "If Thor could _'arrange'_ to _'give'_ her to Jack, then isn't it possible he _'arranged'_ for Jack to be _'given'_ to her? I mean if he could manipulate her why not him?" Daniel used two hands to motion one side to the other. "After all, if he wanted them to mate, then why not alter Jack's mind to accept her or not want to mention any of this? Thor could have given Jack a suggestion not to talk about it. Or, Jack may not be able to remember what really happened in total."

"Thanks for trying, Daniel. But I should have reported this part." Jack stood tall and erect, waiting for his medicine.

"Oh c'mon Jack, you were messed with too. Just look at the way you two are so goofy over each other. It's not normal. I kept telling you that. And so did General Hammond." Daniel stuck up for his friend. "The doctors say it is a hard-wired behavior now. It's like brain damage that can't be undone."

"Did you?" The Lady's very royal family member asked coldly.

"What?"

"You know. Did you and she, well you know?"

"Know what, sir?"

"Did you do it?"

"**NO!** Of course not." Jack was really embarrassed. "See this is why I didn't want to say anything, sir."

"No, that's not why you didn't want to say anything, Jack. I just told you. Thor didn't want you to say anything." Daniel corrected them. "If you had reported this, you would never have been allowed in her presence. He couldn't risk that. So he arranged it so you strongly felt you wouldn't want to mention it."

"Are you sure," Jack asked doubtfully?

"Am I sure that Thor didn't want you to mention it or am I sure that you would not have been allowed in her presence?" Daniel countered.

"Both, I think. I get confused."

Jack tried his dumb act. It had gotten him out of jams before. Just by the look from the Commonwealth Fleet Lord, it wasn't working. Admiral Zay, First Fleet Lord of the Commonwealth Admiralty, Duke of half a planet, cousin of the King and the Regent, a man whose heritage could be traced back four thousand years, drew himself up to his fully outraged royal stature and commanded Jack to go through the Gate. The Security Forces made it plain, Jack was going. He went.

* * *

http/antwrp.gsfc.nasa.gov/apod/ap020624.html

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	22. Victory Is Defeat

Stargate Revealed: Politics and Power 22

by livi2jack

Summary: Jack returns to the Commonwealth under guard. The aliens selectively return Earth leaders. Deception abounds. What do the aliens want with Jack now? What's up with the Asgaard?

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Holiday, Point Of View, Angst, Other  
Season: SG-1 Season Nine  
Pairings: Jack/Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 717 Heroes, Parts 1 & 2, 720 Inauguration, 903 Origin Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3  
Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Hank Landry, George Hammond, President Hayes, Harry Maybourne.

Sequel to: Stargate Revealed

Author Notes: Spoilers thru Season 9.

**Author Notes:** For those who have written me and are upset about the excessive manners and protocol for Lady Anna, et al... Just remember there are societies on Earth like the Japanese with a ritualistic and very formal set of manners. The bows they exchange vary on the position of the one offering the bow and the one receiving. In Medieval Japan, not bowing would get your head cut off. The same in medieval Western Europe if a peasant didn't bow to a nobleman. SO, Commonwealth society still has that issue. Lady Anna's annoyance is our look in her head. She isn't the modern monarch of today such as Queen Elizabeth II. Even so, the PM bows to Queen Elizabeth, who represents the nation.

Considering that Anna represents a nation six times the entire population of Earth, she deserves respect. At home, her response is to exile someone for the offense of not bowing. In her brain, she is being extremely lenient, diplomatic, and generous to Earthlings who don't "understand" her standards. In her opinion she has gone to extreme lengths to accommodate O'Neill's reluctance to bow. All he has to do is salute, and he barely manages to do that. At this point she has basically given up on him extending to her that courtesy, because she has plans for him. But she and the rest of the nobles won't take it from anyone else, only O'Neill.

And this is the running theme of this story. How our perceptions, biases, cultural clues all conspire to separate us and mislead us. Two people viewing the same event come away with entirely different interpretations. And they can both be wrong!

Sequel to Stargate Revealed Series where aliens come to Earth looking for their hero, O'Neill the Great. Earth learns the secret of the Stargate and will never be the same.

* * *

Chapter 22: **Victory Is Defeat**

* * *

At the SGC, President Hayes went into the VIP quarters to get a shower and a small break. His wife, Babs, sat in a chair reading. As he entered, she put down her book. He looked terrible. She rose to greet him. But he shook her off and went straight for the shower. Afterwards, he joined her and lay down on the bed.

"Dear, I want to talk to you." Henry patted the bed. Babs joined him. He put his arm around her and sighed. So much had happened in their long life together. She still looked good. He let his thoughts drift. They carried him back to their days at the University. She was a sorority girl, all perky and happy. Henry held her closer. Just a few more minutes of sanity, that's all he wanted. "Babs, I have to ask you to do something important. And I need you to say yes." Babs rolled away a little to look at him. Then she nodded. "First let me say we won the battle. It's going to be fine. The bad guys are gone for now."

"That's wonderful, Henry. But what can I do?"

"Babs, the Commonwealth beat the crap out of the bad guys, the Goa'uld. I mean they did a 'Star Wars' number on those bastards. You can't imagine. We watched it broadcast to us in the briefing room from one of their ships. It was like watching CNN in three-D. Now I know how the Iraqis must have felt watching us come pound on Baghdad. It was thrilling and scary." Henry was silent remembering Ba'al's mothership explode.

"That's good, right? I mean they love us, or she loves General O'Neill, right?"

"It's more complicated. You see, now they have the upper hand here. We owe them. And, well, they are not leaving anytime soon. Do you understand?" He hoped she did. Babs was a consummate politico's wife. He saw the shrewd look in her eyes. Ok, she was with him. "Sweetheart, there's going to be a victory celebration on the base ship, the _'O'Neill,'_ up there tomorrow. We've been invited to attend." He waited for her reaction. She stiffened. The alarm was clearly in her eyes, but she regained control after a moment.

"How dangerous?"

"I think we'll be fine. And many other world leaders will be there." Henry pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "I would never put you at risk. You know that." Babs still eyed him. "But, we can't say no." Babs Hayes sighed and nodded firmly. Henry knew he loved her more at that moment than ever before.

* * *

On board the _'O'Neill,'_ the Stargate engaged without the usual vortex wave. Just the shimmering pool of water effect appeared to announce the wormhole had opened. First the security detail stepped through. The signal received, Carter and Daniel escorted Jack through the Gate to Aretz, the Capital planet of the Star Commonwealth. His security forces made way for him and his team. More security joined to form up a corridor for him to pass through the Central Terminal. The place was deserted except for the employees and security. After all, these people just had a coup d'etat today. Security had closed the ports and patrolled the streets. As if a signal had been given, the employees, who were in the terminal, knelt. Some women were openly weeping. Jack looked around, hating the whole scene. He wanted to scream at them to get up. But he knew it would do no good. The Director of the facility met him at the midpoint of the open gallery and knelt, bowing his head. That time Jack did reach out and lift the man up to his confusion. A gasp passed through the crowd. 

"Look, please, stop that. Ok?" The man nodded hastily, but kept his eyes down. Jack found the whole thing disconcerting in the extreme. He sighed. The love fest was about to begin in earnest this time. And he was the object of their attentions. "Everyone," Jack called out. **"GET UP!"** Nothing. "I said **GET UP!"** Murmurs rippled through the crowd. But no one rose. In exasperation, Jack flopped his hands out to his sides and pirouetted around to see the galleries above him filled with kneeling people.

"My Lord General," began the Director. "They are all waiting for your blessing."

"What?"

"Yes, your blessing, they want your blessing, but if you do not feel we are worthy, then what can we do to repent?"

Okay, that was about as weird as it got with these folks. And at times it got plenty weird. Jack looked over to Daniel for a clue. Daniel moved over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I think you should raise your hands and say, 'Bless you all.' Um, if that doesn't do it, I'll think of something else." So Jack tried it. The Director seemed satisfied, as did the crowd. But no one rose up. The Colonel in charge of Jack's security detail approached to direct Jack out to the waiting vehicles. And then they moved quickly through the Terminal on their way to see the Royal Matriarch. The street was lined with kneeling people. In fact, the entire way to the Palace, the vehicle passed row upon row of hoards of kneeling people. Jack had to wave the entire way. And he was getting pissed.

* * *

"My Lord, the ships we have on long-range sensors are moving off." The First Officer of the Commonwealth Starship _'Enterprise' _initiated the hologram plot showing the intruders moving off. 

"Did we figure out whose they were?" Captain Jack O'Neill, the clone, moved around the console table on the bridge for a better view. Teal'c followed him and examined the representation of the solar system where they had just fought and won a good battle today.

"No, My Lord. They were too far. Our better sensor drones did not get there soon enough."

"Very well, transmit what we have to OAI and let the Spooks there figure it out."

"OAI, Captain?"

"Yeah, T, Office of Admiralty Intelligence. They will have a better shot at it. We have other things to worry about right now."

"I believe that the threat here is contained. I request that you return us to Dakara, Captain."

"Sure, T." Captain Jack extended his hand to the Jaffa. Teal'c accepted it in the Jaffa arm clasp. He gave a respectful head nod to the Captain and turned to leave. Rak'nor took his place beside Teal'c and nodded to the Captain as well. Then they exited with the doors silently closing behind them. Jack sighed and went back to the plot. The Stargate on the planet below would send them home. He hoped to see his friend many more times in his now long life.

"Now what did we really see?"

* * *

The press was out in force. It was a real circus. Jack stepped out of the vehicle at the entrance to the Matriarch's palace. Large video screens hovered over the heads of the crowd gathered at the gates. Not a movement would be missed. The protocol officer directed the group to the top of the stairs. She told Jack to wave at the crowd. Jack frowned and sighed. Such gatherings held no charm for this naturally modest man. As he turned to face the crowd, those sufficiently important to be allowed inside the gates pressed as close to the stairs as allowed. Jack raised his hand to wave. The several thousand people assembled below including the news crews knelt and bowed their heads. Jack froze. This was getting creepy. He looked to Daniel for an explanation. Daniel shrugged and made a small wave near his waist indicating Jack should go ahead. He did. No one moved. Even Lieutenant Rachel, Jack's usual protocol officer was down on her knees. 

Jack reached down and lifted Lieutenant Rachel up to face him. She was aghast. Jack whispered to her softly asking for instructions. She told him to give his blessing if he felt these people worthy. Jack started to argue, but Daniel nudged him. Jack had nothing to say. It was all so overwhelming. They didn't want him to do much, but he felt silly and uncomfortable.

_'Who am I to bless anyone?' _Jack grimaced at Daniel, who nudged him again and nodded to him to do something. Jack shrugged back with his two hands in the gesture saying 'I don't know what to do.' With some more consultation, Jack finally managed a 'bless you' as if they had collectively sneezed. Everyone seemed satisfied. The group moved inside.

A moment later, the transporter inside the gargantuan palace moved them to Princess Ellen's antechamber. Sam looked around in astonishment. The glorious decorations were beyond any Earth palace. On a tour of Europe, Sam had visited Versailles in France and the Hermitage in Russia. Even put together, they could not compare with this palace. The enameled walls decorated with gold filigree and geometric designs in precious stones attested to extreme wealth. Lacquered screens inset with more precious materials decorated doors. Tapestries of immense size hung from walls that went as far as the eye could see. The floors were a luminescent material that used fractal images. Fractals are divided images with infinite detail. So the pattern in the floor had a mathematically determined pattern that never repeated even once. Sam nudged Daniel and pointed this fact out to him. Jack could not be bothered. He was losing his mind by the minute and he was pissed.

* * *

"My Fellow Americans," began President Hayes. 

"Grandma, come here and see this. It's important." Mitchell had a 24-hr pass. As soon as the Lt. Colonel had returned from K'tau, he used the _Daedalus'_ transporter to visit his grandmother while his parents were visiting her. Sitting on the couch, Mitchell was shoveling homemade apple pie like there was no tomorrow. There almost hadn't been.

"Why should I watch that fool? The Gospel Hour is on. Change the channel."

"...fundamental change in the course of history."

"I really want to hear this, Grandma. Everything's going to change. You need to hear this."

"You need to hear the word of the Lord." But she turned to listen for a moment.

"...bright future, prosperity, and peace. Our relations with these aliens..."

"Aliens my foot. They are heathens pure and simple. We had a bake sale to raise money for a mission to those godless people."

"...the dawn of a new age of man is upon us. We embark on a bright future of shared responsibility...'

"Grandma, they have the same Ten Commandments we do."

"So what? They have to see the light."

"...the American Taxpayer has solely funded the design and development of great new ships that can travel the stars. They must reap the benefit..."

"He should worry about the problems we have at home not spend our hard earned money on some fool airplane that goes into outer space."

"It's not like that. Grandma I want to hear this."

"You are going to hear my hand whack you upside the head if you don't change that channel to the Gospel Hour."

* * *

Colonel Harry Maybourne pushed away his coffee. He wanted a piece of pie. Even though the food dispensers now replicated apple pie, it just wasn't the real thing. He pushed his cup away as his aide sat down with a plate of pie. "You would think with all the fancy toys around here, they could figure out pie. Can't we send someone down for a real pie? I mean how hard can it be? They manage to find world leaders, but not a good pie recipe." 

"I don't think pie is on their priority list today, sir." The lieutenant dug into his own slice. "Not bad, really. But I'll ask them to adjust the formula. So what are they going to do with all the people they have stashed up here? Those high level honchos keep asking when they can go back."

"What did you tell them?"

"Just that their cooperation would go a long way to answering that question."

"And?"

"And, that warlord cracked. He gave up the information you wanted and demands to go home. The others are getting restless stuck in solitary confinement. I think two are about to crack. The rest," a forkful of pie landed on the table. "The rest will take some convincing."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Just having them is good enough right now."

"I guess. So when do we send that warlord home?"

Harry just gave his subordinate a look of disbelief. "Never."

"Why? You made a deal, sir. He gave you the information. It checked out. And now he's supposed to get his freedom." The lieutenant stopped eating his pie. "I don't understand, sir. A deal's a deal."

"Is it?" Harry wondered if he should replace this officer. How stupid do they make them these days, he asked himself? The lieutenant continued to look puzzled. "Think about it, lieutenant. These folks we still haven't released are here for a very good reason. They tried to kill Lady Anna. Some also worked with terrorists to kill General O'Neill and didn't mind if they got President Hayes in the bargain. And you want to let them loose?"

"But you promised, sir."

"Try to wrap your mind around this, son. This ship is the Commonwealth. This guy tried to kill their ruler. I don't care if he wasn't the one who actually pulled the trigger. He was part and parcel in the conspiracy. He funded it. He harbored the terrorists. They don't forgive that sort of thing around here, ever."

"But sir, he's the Sultan of..."

"I don't care if he's one of the twelve Apostles. Like the rest of them we still have, he's done."

* * *

As requested, the Commonwealth graciously transported President Mikhailov to the city of Naro-Fominsk just outside of Moscow. The Taman Motorized Rifle Division Headquarters containing 12,000 rapid deployment troops was stationed there. The commander of that elite guard division was the President's boyhood friend. The President calmly strolled into Division Headquarters and asked his old friend for a detachment of honor guards to escort him on his return to Moscow. The Commander volunteered two tank battalions. 

As the military formation entered Red Square, they deployed to surround the Kremlin. As if on cue, the commander of the Kantemir Tank Division with his 8,000 troops received the Taman Command Division Chief of Staff in his office in the Moscow suburbs. Then, and only then, was President Mikhailov delivered to his office surrounded by two-dozen hand picked troops. Simultaneously, the elite Russian Federalnaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti (FSB) Alpha Group deployed to surround the dacha of the Russian Vice-President. Mikhailov wasn't taking any chances with that fellow. The Duma or Parliament had voted the Vice-President into power as President once Mikhailov went missing. That was a problem now that he was back.

President Mikhailov made a telephone call to his Vice-President. Mikhailov warmly invited the Vice-President to the Kremlin. For his convenience, a car with a detachment of bodyguards was already waiting outside the gates of the luxurious dacha, or summer residence in the Moscow suburbs.

Later that morning, a most satisfactory meeting was conducted in the Kremlin. In the presence of heavily armed bodyguards, President Mikhailov persuaded his Vice-President to order the TV stations to broadcast Mikhailov's speech on the resumption of his office. The embarrassed Duma approved the transfer of power two hours later.

When Colonel Chekov heard Mikhailov's speech on the TV, he was astounded. Chekov decided that if this guy managed to survive that ordeal, he was throwing in his lot with Mikhailov. And he thanked goodness he was 10,000 miles away doing his duty at the SGC, in America. If things didn't work out, he could request asylum.

* * *

Emmett Bregman sat in the briefing room at CNB Washington Headquarters. Kendall Cross sat across from her managing editor to watch the President's speech. Afterwards, they just sat there and eyed each other deciding on how to point fingers. The blame for this would be huge. The editorial possibilities were tremendous. 

"There are just so many angles to this. I don't know where to begin first." The Network's V.P. looked at Kendall for a cue. She shrugged glaring at Bregman. "Is there any possibility of getting some of that footage of the battle?"

"I've got my team working on that. We contacted Colonel Rundell at the Pentagon. He's looking into it."

Kendall turned to Bregman. "What we need is Mr. Bregman to perform on his end of the bargain. I don't see any of his contacts rushing to call him to finish his contract."

"Now, just hold on. I got a call from the White House Press Secretary fifteen minutes ago, Kendall. So just hold your horses." Emmett turned to the V.P. "Jerry, I'll have you know I've been invited to cover the President's meeting **ON BOARD** their flag ship '_O'Neill, the Great'_ tomorrow. Seems there's little party to celebrate the victory." He smirked at Kendall and leaned back with utmost satisfaction on his face and in his demeanor. "That good enough for you?" He threw a power glance over to Jerry. He had to satisfy Jerry not Kendall in this deal.

"Well, now, that's different, Emmett. You just give us a list of whatever you need and we'll have it for you." Jerry gave a look to Kendall that said, 'shut up you cow.' He glared at her. "And Kendall, here, will be glad to do her part, won't you Kendall? She's been up in space before, it should be a picnic compared to the last time."

"Sure, Jerry. A picnic." Kendall rolled her eyes. The contract specifically said that she participated wherever Emmett went. And so she was going back up there, wherever there was.

* * *

"Commander Thor, we have located O'Neill and Anna." The Technical Officer reported to the bridge of the '_Daniel Jackson,'_ Thor's flagship. "They are on her homeworld." Thor adjusted some controls. The ship immediately arrived in orbit around the Commonwealth's capital planet, Aretz. Presently, they were hailed. 

"Unidentified vessel, be advised you have arrived in Star Commonwealth space. Identify yourself or be fired upon."

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgaard. I am on board the Starship '_Daniel Jackson.'_ We come in peace. And we request a dialogue with O'Neill andAnna. We have urgent business with them."

"That would be **_LORD GENERAL O'NEILL_** and **_HER ROYAL HIGHNESS REGENT ANNA_**, Supreme Commander Thor. We request that you de-cloak and submit to our planetary defenses by lowering your shields in good faith. They are of no use anyway."

Thor sighed and complied. He had reviewed the recordings of the battle at Earth. He saw how the Commonwealth drones detected Aegir's cloaked vessel and attacked it. Aegir had barely survived the drone's pursuit through hyperspace. If the Commonwealth's hyperspace missiles ever locked on, nothing could stop them once they entered hyperspace and reappeared inside the starship. Even the internal dampening system wouldn't work if those missiles reappeared just outside the ship but inside the shields. For the first time in millennia, the Asgaard were vulnerable. Even the Goa'uld could not match this technology. The humans were now a threat. But, they held the key to the Asgaard's survival. It was up to Thor to secure his race's future.

"A wise decision. We shall relate your request to Her Highness. Please stand by."

Thor considered just plucking them up and decided to go down instead. He gave the humans a few minutes to relay his request. It wouldn't do to be too aggressive until he could review the sensor readings here.

* * *

A message arrived in paper by a courier known to Admiral Zay. The courier stood back to wait for a return response. Inwardly, the Admiral was grieving. But O'Neill had offered hope that Anna was with the Asgaard. Zay doubted it. But he could not bring himself to announce she was missing presumed dead. The paper was sealed in a special material with the imprint of the Royal Matriarch. Only that mark could be made with the ring she always wore. It was a throw back to earlier times. But the sight of it made his stomach churn. No doubt is was a summons to make penance for Lady Anna's life. He had failed his duty to protect her. But Anna would not listen. He should have locked her up on a planet back home. Woulda, coulda, shoulda, as O'Neill liked to say. 

O'Neill. If anyone was responsible, it was that man. What hold did he have on the Royal Lady? It was unnatural and despicable. And he had played her for a fool. To Admiral Zay's mind, O'Neill had shown his hand. He was just another power hungry man. Admiral Zay was certain. No one like Lady Anna could possibly have any real interest in such a low person.

Zay looked at the message in his hands, turning it over. His bitterness rose in his throat. The victory today meant nothing. He would be sacrificed to pay for her life; he and his whole family. Zay thought about his wife and young children. The youngest was only fourteen. They hadn't gotten around to having more what with all the military action these past few years. At eighty-four years of age, Zay was the most experienced military leader the Commonwealth had. But in that society, he was still a young adult. He could have lived to be 300 years old with all the ancestors who had completed Genetic Restoration. The more ancestors who did take Restoration procedures, the longer their descendents lived. Zay sighed. He would not live to eighty-five. The message would command him to fall on his sword.

Finally, the Commander of the Fleet opened his letter from Princess Ellen, the Royal Matriarch. He started to read, thinking he didn't need to be told he failed. There would never be anyone like Anna again. She was unique. She was the most gifted leader they were ever lucky enough to have. More importantly, he loved Anna like a little sister, not just as lord and now sovereign. But now she wasn't. She was gone. The tears welled up and he fought them back. Zay opened the letter to discover two letters. After the lengthy salutations, Zay sat up straighter. He couldn't believe what was written.

'Dearest Zay, Nana and I trust you more than anyone else in the entire Commonwealth, cousin. I had to be certain that your reactions were genuine to fool any conspirators who might have remained in our ranks. The biosensors would have been able to detect faked reactions based on physiology. You had to manifest the right readings for a person distressed by news of my death. Only then would a conspirator feel free to act. My Beloved Cousin, know that Ba'al took my double. You may announce this fact to the fleet now and have a memorial service for her in a few days if she does not return by then.

By sending Lord O'Neill through the Chappai this day, you confirmed to those watching that I was dead. He has been greeted according to the Teachings. As a direct result, we did root out another pocket of resistance. I am not sorry because it had to be done. But know that I am eternally grateful to you for the victory this day. My trust and faith in you never wavered and it never will. -Anna.'

And then his tears did flow. The courier marveled that the Admiral would weep for Lady Anna with such distress. It was interesting to know people that high had the same feelings the ordinary folk did.

* * *

"How do we know all that really happened," asked the Detective to the Lieutenant at the DC Metro Police Station? "I mean it's just too fantastic. Space battles with a bunch of different alien groups up there? Phfft."

"Then explain how all those suspects just magically appeared on my desk last week or those pictures of the battle up there?" The Lieutenant had been a detective grade officer last week before the shooting at the Alien's Embassy. But their efforts to solve the crime were noticed by the Lady Alien and she commended them to the Captain. Then she delivered the bad guys directly to the police station, dumping the trussed up bodies on his desk, around his desk, in the halls, all with notes pinned to them. The notes were addressed to him and the Detective who had been a Beat Cop.

"I don't care. This was done in Hollywood. There are no aliens. There is no Stargate. They don't have any space ships. That was all just CGI. My kid can do that on his computer. There is something rotten here." The Detective had been on the Force too long to believe that cock and bull story. "I bet they used all that money for something else."

The Washington Post reporter assigned to cover the Police Station overheard them. These were the two cops who had dealt with the aliens. If they thought something was wrong, it might be. He put in a call to his editor. He needed permission to start an investigation on a story involving colossal financial malfeasance by the government. It cost $7.2 Billion a year for nine years to run this so-called Stargate Program. What did they do with it? Who stole all the money?

* * *

With trepidation, Jack marched through the double doors to meet with Princess Ellen, the powerful Matriarch of the Royal Clan. Not even Daniel was permitted to accompany him. _'Abandon hope all ye who enter here.'_ Jack remembered that phrase from Dante's Inferno. It seemed appropriate. No matter what was offered he intended to refuse.

Things had gone far enough. Now, Anna was gone so he was screwed. Without her presence the particle tags were clouding his mind. At this point he could feel himself getting less and less lucid as the hours passed. The effects of the tags weighed heavily upon him. He was losing his mind. Thor was nowhere to be found to correct the situation, if it could be corrected. The best doctors of the Commonwealth didn't think so.

_'If I'm not going to be able to make it without her, I deserve to finish my life in peace at my cabin in Minnesota. I had earned that right. That's what I'll say. I earned it.'_

The extremely old woman sat by her fireplace in the grand salon. The fireplace was a real anachronism in a society so advanced. But people still cherished home and hearth. She signaled him to approach. At more than two hundred years of age, the Royal Matriarch was failing. Jack had met her on his last trip three months ago. He had impressed Princess Ellen so much, that as Matriarch, she ordered Lady Anna to cooperate with him. In Ellen, he hoped he could find an ally once again. But she wanted something badly from him otherwise he would not be there. _'Here we go again.'_

"General."

"Ma'am?"

"Sit down young man."

Young man, well, to her point of view he probably was young at 54 years of age. Jack sat down and waited for her to address him. Ellen was a woman of few words. The sad old eyes looked back at him for a while. Finally, she addressed him.

"I want to thank you for all you have done for us." She closed her eyes as if the effort was almost too much.

Jack waited patiently. _'The other shoe will fall soon enough. Hopefully, it would happen before I lost my mind. And I don't care what she wants.'_ He felt as though he were operating in a fog.

"I want to thank you for saving my Anna's life. Without your protection, she might have been lost to us." Ellen smiled at him and was quiet for a long while. "I heard how you granted her your protection. You even took her into your home and risked everything for her."

"Well, ma'am, she did come for a short visit, but she was protecting me more than I was protecting her. And now she's gone. I should have seen it coming."

"How could you?" Ellen paused thinking as she gazed into the fire. "You showed her kindness and told her the truth at every step. We are all amazed that you found her worthy of such benevolence. She didn't treat you very well when you were first here," Ellen winked at him. "But then you made certain to antagonize her too." Jack tried to look innocent. "You knew just how to handle her. Bravo, my boy. At any rate, I hope your time with us was not too unpleasant."

"Well, it wasn't so bad, except for the night in the pokey, er, jail, that is." Jack felt uncomfortable.

_'So much straight talk from any of these people had to mean something was not right. They just pussyfooted around too much with all their protocol and their extreme standards of politeness.'_

"You bought us the time we needed to complete our preparations. For that we are all eternally grateful." Ellen was losing steam. Her eyes closed and she remained still for many minutes. "My time is short now, O'Neill. I must assure that our civilization continues through all this turmoil. So there is one more act I must ask you to do." Her voice was soft and barely audible.

"Yes ma'am?" Jack saw she was winded. "My time is short too apparently. Without Lady Anna, I am about to lose my mind, permanently. You heard about the tags?"

Ellen nodded.

"Will you do one more thing, one more?" Her eyes searched him deeply. She sighed.

He thought about it and nodded. _'Might as well hear it.'_

"The Anointing Ceremony is the day after tomorrow. You must do your part. Be there and stand before the people."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. _'That was a reasonable request, too reasonable.'_

"What do I have to do with all of this?"

"You are revered by our people. Haven't you realized that yet?"

"That's very flattering." Jack was about to refuse but Ellen placed her hand on his gently. Her skin was like tissue paper. She held his gaze. Reluctantly, he nodded yes. Ellen closed her eyes and the interview was over. Jack checked her for a pulse and was satisfied. '_It must be tough to be that old.'_ He stood up wondering what she did not tell him but figured he would find out soon enough.

* * *

"They've been in there a long time, Daniel." Carter paced up and down in the antechamber. She had seen all those adoring crowds. It gave herthe creeps. Besides, it was an impossible situation. She wanted to go home. "And we haven't heard from Teal'c for a long time. Wasn't he supposed to have come here? Where do you suppose he is?"

"I don't know." Daniel studied his friend. "How are you feeling, Sam? You took a pretty good shot couple days ago." Daniel motioned to the guards. "Can we get something to eat? She's tired and so am I."

"We have already sent for a repast. It is being set up in the next room. If you will both follow me." The guard opened a double set of doors. In truth, a table was set for three. Daniel and Sam went to wash up and then sat down.

"I guess they expect Jack anytime." Daniel pointed to the empty chair.

"I don't care. I'm hungry." Sam accepted the plate of food and began.

"You sound angry. Is something wrong?"

"You bet it is."

"I heard you back at the Chair. What was that all about?"

"Oh just that Jack has gone over to them."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Oh, c'mon Daniel. That Lord General stuff has really gone to his head. All that bowing and scraping, he is accepting it. Did you see him waving to his subjects out there?" Carter stabbed a forkful in disgust.

"No, he had to do that. It's called diplomacy. When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"No, this isn't Rome, Daniel. Jack is losing his mind. I have to wonder if somehow they caused all this, this, memory thing. I wouldn't put it past them. They came looking for him and won't let him go. No, they are up to something."

"You're being paranoid, Sam. They let him go back to Earth twice already."

"Yeah, once for a few hours. And once for what nine days? She never let him out of her paws the whole time."

"Well this time he is not in her 'paws' did you say? She's _MISSING_. And they are all freaking out. It will pass."

"I don't think so, Daniel. Something's different. Last time he came, they cheered and carried on every time they saw him. Now they are kneeling in the dirt to him asking for a blessing? Get real."

"Well, as soon as we find Thor, he'll be back to the same old Jack O'Neill. You'll see."

"Thor? Yeah right. We saw how that went back there, Daniel. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it." Sam stopped eating. "I'm telling you, Daniel. They want him to stud for her. And so far he's done his job."

"Oh you don't really believe he would, well, you know." Sam gave him a bitter look. "Sam, he's the same Jack O'Neill we have always known. He's one hundred percent Air Force. That's who he is. Look, we have been assigned as his staff. So where he goes, we go."

"He's Commonwealth now. I work for the good old U.S. of A. I'm a Lt. Colonel in the United States Air Force, Earth. He's on indefinite leave of absence. I checked before showing up at the Antarctic Base. He's on her payroll. And he's been given a title, no less."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have my sources. I didn't spend those years in the Pentagon twiddling my thumbs."

"On indefinite leave of absence? No kidding?" Sam nodded. Daniel let out a low whistle. "You don't think it has something to do with being sick from the tags?"

"No, Daniel. She made her request as soon as she arrived. She demanded that Jack become the permanent Earth Representative to her court for the rest of his life. The President himself signed the order in the White House. In return, the President or whoever is president after him gets to pick the representative of Earth after Jack, IN PERPETUITY. The President sold Jack to her so America will always have access to her directly. Now that she's the Regent of the whole shebang, do you honestly think he will ever return? When this is over, Daniel, I have already been reassigned by request. You can do what you want. I'm gone."

"But she's missing, Sam. You forgot that part."

"Bunk. She's around someplace. Do you really think they would risk her? She's their leader. And she just staged a coup d'etat yesterday. No, she's too devious to let herself get kidnapped at such a pivotal moment."

* * *

In the Grand Salon, an attendant came forward to show Jack out another set of doors to the garden. It was summer on that alien world. Jack's mind wandered back to another hot summer day. He remembered that hot August morning, nearly four months ago on another planet far away. On that morning, history took a sharp turn, for him and his people. His memories wandered back to that fateful ride up the George Washington Parkway going to work at the Pentagon. He remembered the radio blasting the greeting on all hailing frequencies played all over the world in every language. ""...we come in peace, bearing greetings from the Star Commonwealth of Planets to Colonel Jack O'Neill, the Great of SG-1, Stargate Command of the United States Air Force, and to O'Neill's people of the Holy Mother Planet." Back then he imagined he was having a stroke. Now, Jack wondered if he finally had that stroke. His mind was skipping all over the place and he couldn't focus.

The moisture from a summer shower left steaming dampness on the lawn and on the stone bench just outside. The smells of a garden in full bloom caught his limited attention. Jack wandered off to sniff a fragrant bush filled with flowers. The attendant came back to guide Jack along the stone walkway to a covered sitting area. A woman was waiting. Jack wondered if she would tell him what the Princess wanted him to do. Jack looked around for the attendant for instructions. The man was gone. It was hot in the sun. So, Jack mounted the steps to the gazebo to move into the cool shade.

The woman seemed confused by him. The woman's long skirts rustled from the petticoats underneath as she approached. Jack just looked down waiting for the other shoe to fall. He really wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home.

"Jack?" He looked at her not understanding. She moved closer, searching him with her eyes. He could drown in those eyes. She was beautiful. He wanted her. He had wanted her for a long time. For a long moment they both stood there without a clue what to do. She looked down and started to move away. In one motion, he scooped her up, bent her backwards, and kissed her for all he was worth. It seemed like an eternity. Time seemed to stand still. Eventually, the fog lifted and reason came back. He just wanted to stay like that forever. She was so soft and warm and smelled so good. Standing there, Jack buried his head in her neck and knew it was going to be ok.

"Too tight." Her hand came up and pushed his arm. And then she whacked him hard on the arm.

"What?"

"Let go!" She squeaked out.

"What?" Jack looked up and around at the sound of running boot steps. He saw weapons pointed at him from all directions. He couldn't understand. Then he looked down at what he held. '_Oops. Uh oh. Oh no!' _He let go. Looking up at him, Anna thought for a split second and started to laugh. She raised her hand to stop the guards.

"Enough." Anna signaled the guards to stand down. They did. Anna lightly touched his sleeve to give a small tug. Her touch was electric. He was lost again in the moment. Jack bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't ever do that again."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **"Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. 

Sources: wikipedia for : Federalnaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti (FSB), AlphaGroup, Duma


	23. Be Careful What You Wish For

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 23  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: Jack learns some truths he would rather not hear.

Rating: Teen+ for some minor language, some violence, some religious issues.

Pairings: Jack/Other

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Romance, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Origin

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+. Jack's new job.

Many thanks to all my readers who have stuck with this saga for so long. Your kind comments and many feedbacks were a great gift. Thank you all so very much. Special thanks to Rionach O'Neill for a generous gift of research. And hugs to Rebecca, Diane, Su, Melissa, Layla, Lily, Maggie, Harley, and the gang at Yahoo's One-oneill group.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *

Chapter 23: **Be Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

Sometimes you just have to sit down and take stock. Jack backed off from Lady Anna to sit down in the gazebo. That was quite a kiss. And so was her reaction. For some minutes he regarded her wondering what she was up to now. _'If she objected so much, why wasn't I arrested?'_

Anna turned her back on him and walked to the edge of the steps looking out at the garden all around. Jack watched her regain her composure. The effects of the tags were working on both of them. Now that they were in proximity, both felt better. He was tired and confused. So much had happened since they met he couldn't keep track of it all. If anyone had told him what would happen that August morning in Washington, DC, well, he might have shot the messenger.

As near as he could put it all together, that woman over there was the most scheming, heartless, power hungry, driven human being he had ever met. She didn't need to be a Goa'uld. She had bigger ideas and the resources to back her. But if he wanted to be fair, and he really didn't at that moment, she had some good reasons. Some. She also had some weird ones too that almost got everyone killed. In fact, her whole society specialized in weird as far as Jack was concerned.

Forget all the kowtowing, excessive politeness, and pretty speeches. These folks were dangerous to a fare-thee-well. It didn't matter that they routinely refused to take life. What mattered was 'when' they refused to do it. And that 'when' seemed to be awfully selective these days. That pretty, make it gorgeous, woman over there had just pulled off a selectively bloody coup d'etat yesterday. And now she was the supreme ruler of 38 billion advanced humans who lived for hundreds of years. Her empire included 26 star systems with 24 habitable planets and moons. Even a big time Goa'uld like Ba'al would be hard pressed to call himself a System Lord as powerful as she was at this moment.

And here he was, Jack O'Neill from Minnesota via Chicago, with that underhanded, shrewd, calculating, devil in a blue dress. She was within striking distance. He pondered whether to strike. He pondered for quite a while. But the truth was that he needed her to survive. Because without her, he was guaranteed to lose his mind courtesy of the Asgaard's tagging device. Putting up with her could be handled. The real problem was finding out why the Asgaard wanted him to mate with her. What did they hope to achieve with such a child? What more could they achieve getting a baby the usual way versus just mixing one up in a test tube or cloning the both of them? Jack sat there pondering for all he was worth. Nothing came to mind.

Jack turned his attention around to her. She seemed to be lost in thought as well. Obviously, she realized she needed him to survive. Or did she? For someone so devious, could she have arranged all this? She was a consummate actress. He had seen it. But then why would she tolerate him and his bad behavior? By all rights, she should have exiled him already. Maybe she still would. After he did his part in front of the people at some crazy ceremony tomorrow, would she be done with him? Now was the time to take out some insurance against that. But how?

"Anna, come over here. We need to talk."

* * *

While O'Neill pondered his fate thousands of light years away, President Hayes looked around the assembly on the Gateroom floor. It was a motley crew. He fidgeted impatiently. General Landry approached to tell him that Colonel Caldwell was ready to bring everyone aboard the _Daedalus_. Babs Hayes looked at her husband with apprehension. For the past hour she had seen first hand how the Stargate operated. One minute it was just a big ring, the next, out popped water, and then men. Startling was an understatement. The President took his wife's hand. She looked beautifully composed in her long gown brought from the White House. He smiled at her then nodded to the General. 

In a flash of white light, they were all standing in the transporter room on the _Daedalus_. Chuckles of laughter broke the tension. It seemed so silly to have been that apprehensive. Colonel Caldwell stood there to greet his Commander-In-Chief. After the salutes and the pleasantries, the President took a tour of the ship. It was impressive. And being in _Outer Space_ had a certain cachet. That generation grew-up watching the Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo rockets blast off on man's first attempts to reach the stars. Everyone there had witnessed Neil Armstrong land on the Moon in 1969. Each person was thinking about Armstrong's historic speech on the moon; "one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." And here they were, on a ship that could travel to other galaxies. In his own lifetime, no one present had ever imagined such rapid progress. And it was all due to the Stargate Program.

The opening of the Gate brought a startling reality. There were people out beyond the stars. And now they were here. The Commonwealth fleet stared them in the face. President Hayes entered the bridge of the _Daedalus_ to look upon that new reality. And what he saw struck him dumb with awe. Outside the ship, many vessels darted about. But one enormous ship loomed so large in the view screen only part could be shown.

"Can we see that, that, ship?" President Hayes finally found his voice.

"Reduce viewer magnification, Major Gant." The ship's image decreased to fit the screen. Many tiny points of light swept across and around the ship on the screen.

"Are those ours or theirs?" Hayes indicated the moving little ships.

"Theirs."

"And, how big is the _Daedalus_ compared to that one. I'll bet we look pretty big to them too." Hayes grinned back at his staff.

"No, sir." Caldwell walked up to the screen. He pointed to a small dark oblong shape moving across the sunlight reflected from the hull of the enormous ship. "See that one, sir?" Hayes nodded. "Looks tiny?" Everyone nodded. "That's our sister ship, the _'Odyssey,'_ another Daedalus-class ship. Colonel Casey Emerson is in command." Caldwell surveyed the shocked looks on the bridge visitors. Scowling, he continued. "Sir, now you begin to understand how outclassed and outgunned we are against them."

Hayes saw his wife's face. She was horrified. Others in the party stood transfixed looking at the screen. Each person understood. It was in their eyes. Every science fiction story, every movie, every image of aliens went through their minds. And each one feared what they saw. He had to do something. A leader has to keep control. Hayes went for levity to break the pall.

"Well, thank God they like us." Hayes tried to joke. It didn't go over well. "Ok, then at least they like General O'Neill." He kicked himself for not coming up here before. O'Neill was right. You just had to see it for yourself.

"That ship is named, _'The O'Neill the Great,'_ sir." General Hammond weighed in. He was clearly disturbed by what he saw on the President's face. "Sir, I have been to the Commonwealth. And I can tell you for a fact, they LOVE Jack. The rest of us are unimportant."

"Well then, we have to be sure that General O'Neill knows what he has to do."

* * *

"Captain, we have received a message through the Stargate. It's marked urgent confidential." The First Officer of the _'Enterprise' _brought the recording crystal to Captain Jack O'Neill, the clone of Lord O'Neill. It still sent shivers down his spine to think that the same consciousness was right here with him. The Anointing Ceremony was today. The F.O. wondered what the clone thought about it, if he thought about it. Things were pretty busy today with the intruder shadowing them here out on the Rim. 

It wasn't the first time. Readings indicated that some other ship was constantly just out of range. It must have been monitoring the skirmishes the _'Enterprise'_ had fought these past two days. First, Captain Jack, as Master Teal'c termed him, beat the crap out of some Wannabe base. Then they captured all the manufacturing apparatus and a number of human slaves. Hackles raised on the F.O.'s neck thinking about the condition in which those poor people had been found. It didn't help that they also had engaged renegade Free Jaffa . Out here on the Rim of the galaxy, they were up to the same old tricks with humans, only worse. Lady Anna was right to show all this to Master Teal'c. He would now deal with the danger the Jaffa High Council presented. No one doubted that war would come between the advanced humans of the Commonwealth and the new Jaffa Nation. But the question right now was who was out there shadowing them so expertly?

Captain Jack took the message into his Ready Room just off the bridge. The message was from Lady Anna. He smiled seeing the recording of her image. That was some woman. If not for her, he would be languishing on Earth never fitting in, never reaching his potential as a 54-three year old man in an 18-year old body. No one knew what to do with him, much less himself. Not until she came along. He almost lost that opportunity, but not quite. The Lady had a fling with him as second best to having the real deal. While everyone thought she was attending to business back on her ship, she was with him conducting monkey business. He had pressed her for the reason. Her answer was simply that she could, so she did. He was a perk of office. Fine, he turned it around to make the most of his opportunity and here he was, Captain of the Commonwealth Starship _'Enterprise.'_

Jack pressed the reset button to focus on the message.

"Captain O'Neill, I regret to inform you that we must ask you to divert from today's celebrations. We have an urgent mission you are to direct yourself. Trust no one but yourself to see this through. Tell no one what the real objective is until it is too late for them to refuse. No Acts of Refusal will be tolerated on this matter for anyone. Shoot to kill anyone who even might suggest they will not cooperate." Lady Anna gathered herself for the kicker. "Captain, Lady Janelle has escaped her planet of exile."

That brought a low whistle from Captain Jack. Lady Janelle was Regent Anna's cousin and betrayer. Lady Janelle had participated the conspiracy to replace Anna with an body double imposter in order to seize power. The conspirators intended to marry the double as Anna to produce an heir they could control. That heir would marry into a competing family faction. The crown would then pass from the original royal line out for the first time in history. Once the heir was born, the double would be terminated. No one would ever know. But the man they intended to marry to Anna's double saw through the ruse and reported directly to Anna on Earth. Lady Anna turned on the conspirators in a bloody coup d'etat. As a result, Lady Janelle had been exiled along with many of those conspirators not executed outright. Somehow she had escaped. Jack turned back to the rest of the message.

"As your liege lord of the clan and Regent of this Commonwealth, I am ordering you to stop her by any means necessary. Captain, you are a member of the Royal Family's clan now. I know that is something new to you, but understand that if Janelle and her cohorts manage to assume power, you will be one of the first to die at her hands." Anna paused for a moment to look at someone off to the side. "In a moment, thank you,' turning back she continued.

"Captain, none of the regular flag officers will be diverted from this Ceremony. It would tip our hand that we know. I am acting to delay as many as I can from arriving here to spread the leadership and our chances if you fail. Admiral Zay will have to attend. But Commodore Eli has been contacted. Unfortunately, he is still dealing with the mopping up campaign at Earth. We cannot get the _'O'Neill'_ to you fast enough. Nor can we get the _'Jericho'_ the other Base Ship to you either. You will rendezvous with our older Super Dreadnaughts the _'Moriah'_ and the _'Jordan'_ at the coordinates as displayed. Another task force is enroute to the Capital planet, Aretz. We only hope that fleet can make it in time. Commander Michael is with that fleet. They are all clan members and my close cousins and cousins of Admiral Zay as you are now. Do not underestimate these family connections, or the obligations that come with them."

Captain Jack (CJ) winced at that reminder. It so went against his grain to think along such undemocratic lines.

_'All she had to say was that she was Regent and ordering it so. What did all this family crap have to do with it anyway? It was so damned tribal. I'm a professional military officer. She is the legitimate government. End of story as far as I was concerned.'_

CJ sighed. Well, that was his new reality. He knew it would be different. He just thought he wouldn't really have to deal with it as an Admiralty officer.

_'Ok, pal, you were wrong, Sheesh._ _For being so advanced, they are so backwards about their government.'_

"I have the utmost faith in you, Captain. You are a Jack O'Neill. Our troops will follow you. More to the point, I want you to play that up as far as possible. It may have an effect on the crews aboard Lady Janelle's ships." Anna looked even tougher, "and I want you to get to the nearest Stargate before the battle to receive and record the broadcast from today's ceremony. Use it to distract and confuse her crews. Some if not most will hesitate after seeing it. She may be jamming the signal. Your F.O. knows how to defeat her countermeasures with the next item on this message. Let him see only that part of this message. Do not tell him it is Janelle until the ships are ready to engage."

"Captain, it is not that I don't trust your officers, but compartmentalize as much of this information as possible. We don't know who on board will be listening to you and who will try to transmit any of it. And we don't know who has been further compromised against their will. The Goa'uld have been able to infiltrate our command staff using nishta to brainwash them. Some of that brainwashing can be turned for other purposes and Janelle knows it. She does not know that you are now a Commonwealth Starship Captain. She won't be expecting it. I am counting on that surprise to work for your advantage. If you think it necessary, zat as many of your officers as you must to defeat the nishta. Have the non-coms zat key personnel. But do it quickly. They must recover as soon as possible. And be careful, there could be a zatarc on board, but we doubt it. It is more likely a zatarc is here for the ceremony."

Jack frowned at that news. Damned snakehead sonsofbitches just had to raise their ugly over dressed over the top boombox voices to complicate matters. The fun never stopped with them. The Ori were really awful, but the Goa'uld were not to be forgotten for a second. Jack continued the message. Anna was really beautiful all dressed up. He wished he were there with her. That old man he used to be would never appreciate her. He was too busy fighting with her to understand where his own interests lay. Captain Jack shook his head.

_'Was I ever such a stubborn shortsighted old coot? Let him have his fantasy that he's sticking up for Earth. I'll take the real deal.'_

"Jack," Anna's voice softened. "Be very careful. Watch your six."

* * *

In the palace garden, Lady Anna cautiously considered whether to sit with Lord O'Neill. He was a dangerous man. And he had decidedly strange ideas about politics and diplomacy. That little demonstration was beyond belief. He had manhandled her again and assaulted her in a most intimate way. For a really smart man, he could be a pig. That silver-haired general had his part to play tomorrow. But what would she do with him later? There was work to do. Would he just be in the way? Or would he learn and cooperate? 

Composing her face to a pleasant mask, Anna carefully considered how to phrase her response. He was an unusually intelligent man, who liked to hide that fact. On the surface, he could act as dumb as a doorknob. But his mind never stopped working, observing everything, missing nothing. And he would do absolutely anything to protect his people. She admired that fact. But he wasn't always right. Just now he almost made the wrong choice. Once again, Anna had seen his struggle to decide whether or not to kill her. How did she ever let such a man in striking distance? Well, she'd handled plenty of men before this one.

"Jack, we really should have an understanding." Anna held her hands out palms facing him in a gesture of 'what'll it be?'

"Yes, about that." Jack tilted up his lantern jaw and cocked his head at her, thinking how to phrase it. "We have more than a connection here courtesy of the Asgaard, don't we?"

"I don't understand."

"The doctors on the _'Jackson' _told me that whatever the tags started, it's now hard wired into our brains. It's a learned behavior now, too." Jack sighed and shifted his position spreading out his arms across the back of the bench. He could see that she was afraid of him.

_'Keep it loose buddy. She saw you think about killing her. Get the control back.'_ Jack crossed his legs to emphasize his relaxed state.

Anna wasn't fooled. Casually, she moved a little farther away, presumably to smell a flower on the vine winding up the far pillar. Almost absent-mindedly, she turned halfway to look at him, gazing out towards the garden. That small extra distance would be necessary if he attacked. Surely, he must know the security system would kill him if he did?

"And what do think we should do?"

"I think you should do something for me."

"Like what?"

Jack rubbed his nose and then replaced his arm so gently on the back of the bench. "Like giving me certain assurances."

"Assurances. About what?"

"You tell me."

Anna considered what to reply. She didn't need to deflect the question. But, what would be a sufficient response, tell him little, and still leave him willing to cooperate?

"I told you many things I have never said to anyone, Jack. Do you remember what I told you? I told you I would never lie to you and I would never hurt your people."

"Yes. But, the part that concerns me is what you didn't say."

"Don't be concerned. I told you what you need to know."

"I don't think so. I need more."

"I can't do that." Anna looked squarely at him. "I have given you more than you have the right to expect."

Jack considered her words. Her viewpoint was so different from his own. That was the crux of the matter. She had told him time and time again that she would never lie to him, would never hurt him, and would never hurt his people. What constituted hurt and lies could be an entirely different concepts in her mind than in his. She may believe that bringing Earth into the Commonwealth would be a benefit even though he didn't think so. Jack understood that her long life imparted a different viewpoint as well. And, time just didn't mean the same thing. Jack realized what Daniel had been teaching him for so long. Understanding the other person's culture paved the way for good relations and stopped problems before they could begin. At this moment, he had a very personal problem with her.

But, here he was a military man accustomed to planning deadly assaults not diplomatic negotiations. Just now, he had nearly chosen a deadly assault by default. Diplomacy was tough by comparison. He preferred battle. From here out, he was stuck being a diplomat. By her choice, he was Earth's representative. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He hadn't objected. The truth, if he wanted to admit it to himself, and right now, he sort of did, was that he hated his desk job at the Pentagon. He loved going off world. She was his ticket. She was the only way he would ever be able to keep exploring the universe. But he would have to do it as a quasi-diplomat assigned as a military advisor. There were his choices. He could either sit behind a desk and be retired pretty soon; or, tag along with her and try to do some good for many more years.

The downside was that diplomacy came hard and was dangerous. This powerful ruler of so many could decide the fate of his planet. Jack felt crushed by the weight of that realization.

_'Here I am, old Jack O'Neill, who might and that's a big might ,be allowed, be able to influence her in the right direction. Maybe there will never be another opportunity like this again. She saw me consider killing her just now. Anna was ready to have me removed and kept at arms length until this tag problem can be solved. She knows I only have to be in her proximity, not right next to her, to let both of us function. It's time to buckle down on this diplomacy gig and get the result of my choosing.'_

"Anna, I know that you are in charge here. I do." She nodded slowly. "I know that a guy like me has no right to question you. But consider this, I do represent my people. So it should count for something extra." He paused waiting for a reaction. She didn't have much of one. All she did was wait quietly.

_'Well, she never did say all that much most of the time. Although she could lay out a pretty reasoned argument like a trial lawyer. That was one incredibly intelligent woman,'_ Jack admitted to himself. He liked intelligent women.

"We also have a very personal problem, even if Thor removes the tags." Jack used his hand to gesture back and forth unable to say the actual word, 'together.' She still didn't say anything. "Anna, I know we have to be very formal in public. But I don't want to be afraid of you in public or in private." Jack frowned and turned his head away.

Anna's face swiveled towards him in surprise. _That's why he wanted assurances?_

"Jack." Anna began softly. It was her turn to turn away. "You are very harsh to me. It is I who must be afraid of you. I don't deserve it. And I won't tolerate it any more." She turned to him with eyes glistening and blazing. Unconsciously, she was rubbing her upper arms where he had crushed her too hard against him.

Jack saw it and understood his friend's point of view. And then it hit him. This wasn't about getting Anna to accept his point of view. It was about him understanding hers. When had such a powerful leader ever let a shrub like him get so up close and personal? He should have asked himself why, much earlier. Realization washed over Jack. Lady Anna was doing her best to help him understand her thinking, while trying to communicate with a stubborn American on his level. Why would she bother? He perked up at that thought. There were just so many unanswered questions.

_'Whatever the reason, Lady Anna had decided I have to be here._ _But this togetherness is weird even considering the tags. Right or wrong, as the Commonwealth's Supreme Military Commander, Lady Anna believes the very existence of the human race is at stake. Most importantly, the Lady believes my presence is critical to ensure the success of her mission to preserve humanity. It doesn't matter if she is correct. What matters is that Lady Anna believes it and her people do too. So she put up with me at every turn. I've misjudged her, almost throwing away an unprecedented opportunity to be heard in the highest circles of their government. Smooth Jack, smooth.'_

_'This royal lady isn't the girl next door or another colleague. She isn't a member of my team. I am on her team, the team that will change the course of human history. Hey, pal, you would rather treat her more carefully. As Regent, Lady Anna is the leader of a great people, deserving of respect. Phew, you had better start acting like a two-star general representing his people.' _

In his mind, Jack silently thanked Daniel for all the diplomacy lessons for all those years. Jack stood up.

"Ma'am, I want to apologize to you for my bad behavior. It was inexcusable. You have been more than patient and forgiving. I realize that now. I can't change the past, but I can change the future." He held out his hand, "Please, allow me the privilege." Jack bowed slightly. It still didn't come easily to him. After a moment's consideration, Anna saw he was genuine and felt a surge of relief. She held out her hand and let him approach. Jack took her hand, raised it a bit, and bent to kiss it as any gentleman would to a lady. Both smiled, sensing each other's goodwill and knowing they had turned a corner.

* * *

"Ok, let's get a shot of the President in the Captain's chair." Colonel Tom Rundell summoned the camera crew to take their positions. Bregman's Air Force TV crew, Sr. Airman Shep Wickenhouse and Captain Dale James, moved expertly around the bridge crew and the brass watching them work. The make-up lady finished the last touches. "We are ready, Mr. Bregman." 

"Okay, sirs, Mr. President, try to act natural. Well, as natural as you can on a spaceship. Phew." Emmett Bregman had to grin. Then he caught a stern look from Kendall Cross who had become his shadow. She wasn't going to be upstaged one iota on this scoop. "Remember, we can edit a lot of this. So don't worry if you don't like something you said. We'll catch it in Post."

The President gave a campaign smile at the camera. And the show began. "Now I know how Captain Kirk felt."

* * *

"What did the Hak'taur disclose to you, Master Teal'c?" Ka'lel of the Hak'tyl began the High Council session. She was more disposed to side with Teal'c, but not always. Still, she decided a moderate tone would be more appropriate this day. 

"We learned first hand that they are not the ones responsible for Jaffa deaths on the outer rim. And to our shame, we witnessed the atrocities those Jaffa perpetrated on the humans under their care. We participated in the battle against the Goa'uld who came to harvest the Jaffa's symbiotes. They are desperate, indeed. For they no longer have a supply of mature ones to implant in humans. Their population continues to decrease with all the current in-fighting."

"Are you certain this was not some deception? Perhaps the Goa'uld ship was one of theirs or was lured there by them." Yat'yir spoke for the opposition. None of them were happy about so many Hak'taur, the term for advanced humans. Most Council members were afraid of such power and such powerful weapons in the hands of lowly humans. Worse, these humans hated the Jaffa.

"While it is true we did destroy the main attack vessels. Some of the smaller craft, Al'kesh and Gliders, were captured. The crews were interrogated. The Jaffa on those ships confirmed that they had come for the prim'tah. More than that they would not comment. We have brought with us, two from that battle." Teal'c raised his hand without looking back. His officers brought in a bound Jaffa who was the worse for wear. The Council proceeded to interrogate him according to their custom. Teal'c was disgusted.

Then the topic turned to the threat posed by the Hak'taur. Centuries of conditioned attitude under the Goa'uld made them consider advanced humans to be a threat to be neutralized. But at this time, so many would be impossible to wipe out. The Free Jaffa simply did not have the military assets to do it. The Council broke the session without coming to a consensus. Teal'c was appalled.

"Teal'c, you should return to the Tau'ri and let them know. They don't deserve this treatment. But the old ways die hard." Bra'tac clasped Teal'c firmly on the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I will continue to gather support among those loyal to us. Go. The Council will not meet again for many days. There is no hurry."

Teal'c hesitated, then gave Bra'tac a head nod before he departed.

* * *

All through the Commonwealth's Capital, candlelight vigils filled the plazas and squares. Throngs of people gathered to watch the hovering news screens. Flowers arrived by the shipload to be dumped on the roadway and arranged along the parade route. The Royal Barge was decorated with flowers until it nearly sunk. The Great Steps to the Temple were decorated in gold carpet woven from solid gold threads mixed with scarlet and purples in a non-repeating design. It stretched from the foot of the stairs up hundreds of feet to the entrance to the Temple's inner sanctum. The people were preparing for the greatest event of all time. 

The new High Priest began the ceremonial purification rituals. Each movement he made was captured for eternity and viewed by the tens of billions all over the Commonwealth. Legions of high ranking religious figures kept the vigil with candles and incense. Ancient robes not seen for two and a half millennia were brought to the site still hermetically sealed for this moment. And the priests at the olive press worked all night to extract the Holy Oil.

* * *

Two men walked up to the desert café at the foot of Mt. Sinai. It was hot ina parking lot filled with tourist buses giving off hot exhaust to boot. The men were in tatters. In fact, they were about to collapse. Dirty, stinking, crusted with dirt and sores, they made it through the doors before they fainted. The customers jumped up in alarm. Given the circumstances, the proprietor grabbed his rifle. But the two men didn't move. Someone threw a glass of water on them. Neither moved. One groaned. 

With his foot, the proprietor rolled one over. He didn't look like the usual terrorist. He was wearing some kind of desert camouflage uniform. He looked European. One of the men reached into the fallen man's shirt to check for a body bomb and pulled out a wallet instead. He snorted in disbelief and handed it over to the proprietor. American Air Force Officers out here? Then he dialed the phone to report the situation to the Egyptian police substation. They would call the paramedics.

_'Stupid G.I.'s wandering about the Sinai without a clue, thought the Mossad operative hanging out undercover as a tourist bus driver. Probably tried to climb Mt. Sinai without water, he shook his head in disbelief. Idiot probably thought he could just hit a rock.' _But he checked over the I.D.'s before sauntering outside to make his own call.

A half-hour later, the sound of helicopters drowned out conversation in the restaurant. The arriving Israeli Defense Forces deployed rapidly to surround the building and secured the area before their commander arrived. The Mossad operative who made the call couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of General Ben Gurion in person walking through the door. This was huge.

"It's them. How in the hell did they get all the way out here?" The Colonel turned to face the General. "Looks like they've been out here the whole time. We can tell the Americans we found them." Orders flew and medics rushed in to do their jobs. The doctors who arrived with the General bent over the unconscious men. Medics loaded them up quickly on to hand carried pallets and loaded them on the choppers. The General ordered everyone out. They all climbed back in the choppers and left. The whole thing lasted less than ten minutes. The men in the café knew it would be a long afternoon of questions by Egyptian authorities.

"Colonel, how do you suppose they got here without us seeing them come out of that chamber with the Ark? It's been manned around the clock. No one has been able to penetrate the barrier. I know for a fact nothing has come out. They don't sneeze next to it that I don't know about it. Think there's another passage way?"

"If so, it doesn't explain how they traveled a few hundred miles away. Or why."

Both men exchanged significant glances. The Pentagon had some questions to answer. "I'll handle the Egyptian government protests." The General didn't bother to nod. These things could always be settled.

* * *

On the Asgaard starship _'Daniel Jackson,'_ Thor was past impatient. He had been waiting for two hours in orbit around Anna's planet. No one had ever done him this discourtesy. The Supreme Commander had had enough. The fate of the Asgaard depended on what would happen here today. With that he checked his readings to be certain those two were together. And then he summoned them to the ship. 

"Thor? Buddy?" O'Neill spun around to see Thor sitting at his console. "Sweet. Hey pal, where you been?"

"Greetings, O'Neill." Thor nodded to the female. "Anna."

Lady Anna looked at him archly. She was not pleased at this abduction. In one day she had been assaulted and kidnapped. And she was in no mood.

"You were told to wait." Anna drew herself up to her most regal presence. And with a waive of her hand, she and Jack were back in her dining room in the palace.

"You can't do that to him!" Jack was beside himself. "We've been trying to get a hold of him for two weeks." Then he got confused. "You can do that? I mean leave like that?"

"Obviously." Anna pointed to her head. "Implant. I activated the transporter."

"Why?"

"Because he has to learn his place."

"What?"

"It's time you understood something, My Lord General." Anna paused to make certain he was paying attention. "We are the equals of the Asgaard."

"What?"

"They have fooled you with their bag of tricks. But no more." Anna swept past him to seat herself back at the table and indicated he should join her.

"What?"

"Oh, do stop playing the fool, Jack. You and I both know the truth. You are smarter than any man alive. Oh, what's the phrase? KNOCK IT OFF!" Anna raised her water glass and smirked. "To you, My Lord General, the most advanced human to ever live." And she drank the whole glass.

"Thirsty?"

Anna refilled his glass with wine and hers with water. Jack eyed her, noticing she wasn't drinking with him. Well, she was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He thought back to that night at his cabin after the beers and the shooters of tequila. She went nuts running around the woods thinking she was poisoned by Tabasco sauce. Then she passed out on his sofa. They tied one on that night. Yep, it was probably for the best. He raised the glass to sip. The wine was a very good vintage. She did set a magnificent table. He sat down.

"And to the man with the Repository of the Ancients still in his head." She drank again. "And we both know you are practically an unascended Ancient."

"You knew?"

"I knew from the moment we met."

"How?"

"Remember giving me the flowers when we met?" Jack nodded. "Remember what it felt like when our hands touched briefly?" Jack had to think and then remembered feeling as though time stood still. Odd memory to recall. Then he nodded.

"It felt like you were alone with me and no one else was there?"

"You did that?"

"No. You did." Anna sipped at her wine. "You were searching me. And you knew it. So stop pretending. I know. You can't lie to me."

"I can't. Really."

"We are the same. We can sense each other. And that's why I can't lie to you, either." Anna put down her glass and leaned forward towards him. "Emotionally, you just don't like to admit it, even to yourself."

"Oy. Here we go, pop psychology 101."

"No wonder you survived as long as you did in your line of work. You weren't just talented, you had an advantage." Anna regarded him with a significant wink and a nod. "I knew what I was doing when I came looking for you."

"Oh, you did. What a shocker."

"I came for the same reason Thor wants the two of us to mate. Only I have more important plans than that."

Jack sat there considering her words. What did she know? And why would she tell him tonight? "Ok, so I'm special. So what?"

"Jack, I read the reports on our progress toward Ascension." Jack didn't answer. He didn't like where this was going. "Your reports said that I was almost 30percenton the way there. It said that you were 19 percentand later 24 percent. Did you realize it changed in the time we have known each other?"

"And that means what?" Jack raised his eyes to search hers. She knew plenty. Jack kept his face a mask and lowered his eyes so she couldn't read him. No one had told him he had changed.

"It's up again. And by every indication, it's still going up." Anna spoke more softly. "Jack, something about those tags accelerated our development. Thor screwed up if all he wanted from us was to mate." Anna paused watching him. "Jack, we need each other to Ascend."

"That's why you want me so much? To Ascend?"

"No. I don't want to Ascend just now. I have too much to do first. But, I can't control the rate of change. And I can't walk away any more than you can. Listen to me. The tags don't matter anymore. They were the delivery system Thor used to make us want to mate. Our changing was a side effect he didn't count on. What's done is done."

Jack banged his fist on the table making the dishes rattle.

_'I trusted the little grey fella. And now this.'_ Jack looked away in frustration. _'At least she isn't going to exile mrm. She actually needd me. Here was that insurance. Why did she give it to me? And why now?'_

"Is that why you came, to make a child?"

"I came to you for the reasons I told you."

"And for the reasons you didn't tell me."

"I knew that you were like me. My operatives did a thorough job on Anubis and his information. He knew. And I found out. I just had to pick my moment." Anna paused for effect. "I had to wait until after he was defeated."

"Because if he knew about both of us, we were in trouble."

"Yes. It's probably why Thor put that marker in your DNA. He didn't want Anubis experimenting on you." Anna paused trying to decide if she should tell him the rest. "Snake plus Ancient equals trouble."

"Ack! Right. Makes sense."

"He failed."

"What?"

"Thor failed."

"Oy." Jack took a deep breath. "Khalek?"

"Yes. Anubis used you to make him." Anna felt pity for the pain of that revelation. But it was long past time Jack stopped kidding himself. "Your DNA provided the human component. He cloned his snake body and mixed the two to get Khalek. But your DNA wasn't enough. Khalek stalled out. He couldn't Ascend."

"He didn't look like me." Anna just gave him the schoolteacher look Jack was learning to hate. "Oh, right. Anubis was manipulating the genome. Then why did you have to ask Thor to remove the marker?"

"We didn't. It was a cover story." Anna waited for Jack to catch up with that one. His face was a stone mask. "Jack, the marker's gone. You can live a long life like us, now."

"I didn't say yes." Jack sighed. "So why do the Asgaard want to mate us if Khalek was a dud?"

"They want a new cloning template. They've already tried with yours and failed. Anubis tried with yours and failed. They know that Pegasus galaxy humans have a slightly different genome. That's why the Asgaard are helping you folks get back and forth to Atlantis. They thought they could find what they needed in the Pegasus galaxy and duplicate Anubis' experiment with Asgaard instead of Goa'uld or your DNA. Then they would have a body that could hold one of their minds. But they haven't found the right genome there."

"Ok, that explains me. What about you?" Jack wasn't sure he wanted to believe this. But he did know she wasn't lying. She could be wrong, but she wasn't lying.

"So they were back to the idea of cloning the right body. Then two weeks ago, they found me, thanks to you."

"You wanted to meet Thor." Jack thought about it and added, "If all this is correct, why did you want to reveal yourself to the Asgaard?"

"If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have. We didn't know until last week. While they sat there cloaked in your solar system, we were searching through their database. Now we know."

Jack frowned. "And now we know what?"

"Do you realize the Ancient healing device worked better when both of us tried together?"

"Yes, I wondered about that. So this has something to do with combining our DNA." Jack pushed back from the table and ruffled the hairs on the nape of his neck, thinking. "Okay, what do you want from me?"

Anna stopped pacing to frown. She sighed.

"Jack, we have a greater purpose than making a template for the little clone bodies the Asgaard want. If they get our child, they may get back on the road to Ascension. And they may not. That's what they want. Now, the Asgaard think they can breed the right kind of body themselves. And that's not the way it works."

"That's what they want? That's what all this is about? To Ascend?"

"Think about it. If they knew the Ancients, they knew about Ascension." Anna knew she was finally reaching him. "They're facing extinction because they tried to manipulate their DNA so they could Ascend. It backfired. And they had to clone themselves to survive. Jack, their thinking is still so messed up they plan to try again with new bodies from special human DNA."

"And, so, therefore? What?"

"Our scientists have been studying the human genome for nearly two thousand years. We've learned a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like you and I have a mutated Ancient gene that has interesting differences we don't share." Anna smiled gently before delivering the bombshell. Jack cocked his head waiting for the other shoe to fall. _Wait for _it, he told himself.

"Jack, each one of us is prime real estate for the Asgaard. But together we are the Mother Lode." Anna saw the look of comprehension in his eyes. He let out a low whistle. "So, Jack O'Neill, what do we do about Thor and his kind?"

"Not much we can do. He's probably gone by now."

"Oh, don't do that, Jack. We both know he's still up there waiting his turn."

"Right. I've heard enough." Jack stood up from the table. "I want to talk to Thor."

"So talk to him, Jack. Nothing is stopping you."

* * *


	24. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics, Part 24  
by Livi2Jack

Summary: The plotting, scheming, power plays go out of control.

Rating: Teen for some minor language, some violence, some religious issues.

Pairings: Jack/Other

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Romance, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Origin

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 9+. Jack's new job.

Many thanks to all my readers who have stuck with this saga for so long. Your kind comments and many feedbacks were a great gift. Thank you all so very much.

* * *

Chapter 24: **Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

* * *

"There's no place like home. Is there General?" President Hayes muttered to Hammond. Together, they marched through the ornate corridors of the Flag Officers Deck on board the Commonwealth Base Ship _'The O'Neill the Great.' _

President Hayes and his party had arrived from the _Daedalus, _along with the media. The Commonwealth ship was the site for the victory reception hosted by Admiral Zay after the Battle for the Holy Mother Planet. On Earth, they were calling it the " Battle of the Big Little Dipper," only partly in jest. The President's invitation to attend the celebrations could not be ignored. So here they were, on a gigantic alien ship named for an American Air Force General. The feeling of being in the surreal permeated the group.

President Hayes kept repeating to himself O'Neill's pronouncement that he had to go 'up there' himself or he couldn't possibly understand what was really involved. Looking around at the wherewithal to provide such a venue staggered his mind. Of the President's immediate party, only General Hammond had actually been in outer space. The apprehension and then the amazement showed on even the best poker player's face. And this wasn't exactly a game of Texas Hold 'em.

Hammond took it all in stride. Hayes was impressed. He could see a couple of his advisors getting unnerved. They were stunned to exit their shuttle inside the enormous ship. The greeting ceremony on the flight deck had gone smoothly. The Admiral's vice-assistant second chief of staff welcomed them and escorted them through a quick medical check.

_'Obviously, the Admiral didn't think it worth his time to meet me at the door,'_ thought the President with some pique.

Hayes couldn't help taking in the extravagance of the detail decorating this ship. Didn't anyone think about some of this turning into shrapnel if the ship took a hit? He could just imagine all that enamel and precious jewels flying into someone's eye during an explosion. Maybe they already had that solution. They seemed to be so very far advanced beyond anything he could have imagined.

"George, aren't they afraid of some of this decoration killing someone in a battle?" Hayes whispered to Hammond.

"No, sir. It's all holograms. It's not real."

"You mean like on the 'Holodeck' on Star Trek?" Hammond grinned and said yes. Hayes blew a whistle.

"The power consumption to maintain this is beyond our abilities. You know they can manufacture Z.P.M's?"

The President nodded remembering that disclosure that Colonel Carter discovered. Truly, these humans were more advanced than any others ever encountered. "So for them, it's trivial to decorate and reorganize interior space as they see fit."

Hayes decided that the Medical Bay was better than Star Trek. Hayes glanced over at his wife, keeping up nicely with the men striding down the halls. She was looking at all this embellishment too. Hayes approved. Babs could carry this off. Then, each person was required to submit to a short exam. Medical staff made scans of each person quickly and efficiently. No needles appeared and everyone calmed down.

Afterwards, the delegation left for more of the tour. On another deck, they turned a corner and entered a large open area. Arranged in the middle of the area, President Hayes saw grass, trees, and a profusion of flowers, arranged in a park-like setting out in the middle. He glanced up and saw a recreation of sky with clouds passing by in Three-D. The light changed with the drifting clouds. The air felt fresh as if they were outdoors. Even a slight warm breeze blew.

And then it hit him, they were standing in a park in front of large townhouses stretched along one side and mansions on the other, rounding the corner, and in view far down the 'street?' This was a street with sidewalks? And there were old-fashioned lampposts? At the far end of the grassy area, a swing set stood surrounded by comfortable cushioned benches. Playground equipment occupied one end of the 'park.' A sandbox and a colorful jungle gym stood in the sand. Everyone did a double take. A few mothers were holding conversation watching all the kids play, running around squealing in delight. The women glanced casually at the visitors and returned to their conversations.

Hayes couldn't keep his jaw from dropping when the unbelievable happened. A tram appeared to whisk them down the street to their destination. It stopped at what could only be described as a Palace. As the group gathered at the foot of the stairs, the impossibly elegant gold trimmed enameled doors swung open. Liveried attendants stood at attention to let them enter. Their guide indicated that they should go up. Mrs. Hayes took her husband's arm and composed herself for the engagement. He was impressed that she could keep her poise on a space ship, for god's sake.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Hayes whispered to Babs. She ignored him. He focused forward and mounted the steps. Once inside, the assembly gasped. The foyer was nearly two stories tall and lavishly decorated. Hayes shook himself in disbelief. All this is on a space ship? Why?

A uniformed man approached and introduced himself as the Fourth Assistant Butler. He guided them to an immense garden framed inside the multi-storied building. Lining the walkways were cleverly designed flowerbeds filled with plantings the group had never seen. Hayes reached out to touch the petals to see if they were real. They were.

The delegation crossed a curved red wooden bridge over the little stream that fed the pond. Water lilies floated on top of the pond. Looking down into the stream, the President noticed fish swimming among the reeds and vegetation. A fish jumped in the pond, startling General Hammond. Hayes glanced over to a small dock where several musicians played for the crowd.

Standing on the sculpted lawn, using differently shaded grasses, an elaborately dressed officer listened to several other obviously important officers discussing something. They were very deferential to the highly decorated man. The fourth assistant butler approached a young officer to hand off the party. The junior officer nodded to the group, turned and approached the important looking officer. He saluted; then he bowed. An important looking officer heard him then said something to a more important officer who spoke to the very important officer. He turned to the President's group. He nodded to them. The music stopped. People turned to face the important man. The younger officer announced for the crowd:

"On behalf of our Gracious Lady, Regent Anna and our Honored Fleet Lord, Admiral Zay, Duke of White Glen Haven, welcome Mr. President Henry Hayes, First Lady Hayes, and their gentlemen and ladies of his court. Welcome to the victory celebration for the Battle for the Holy Mother Planet. Welcome to the Star Commonwealth of Planets Base Ship _'The O'Neill the Great.'_ Here we welcome you to the villa of our Most Revered Lord, General Jack O'Neill, Prince of Springfield."

The President gagged.

* * *

Captain Jack called his First Officer into his Ready Room. The door closed just as Jack took out his zat and let the man have it. Down went the First Officer with a surprised look on his face. 

"Oops." Jack studied the man writhing on the floor and waited for him to come out of it.

"Why did you do that," sputtered the F.O. looking up?

"Orders." Jack waited for the F.O. to sit up. "Now, you and I have to go do that to the entire bridge crew. Have the Sr. Tac Officer and the Security Officer go with you right down the line to the Chief. The Chief has to do it to all the Non-coms. Take the Security Officer with you. Make sure the Chief gets all the key personnel. We have a nishta problem and maybe a zatarc on board.

"Jeez, you just found out?" The F.O. sat up still shaky. One look at the Captain and he knew it was true. "Right. Got one of those for me?" Jack handed over a second zat. The F.O. hefted it and shot Captain Jack. Smirking as the Captain did the jerky dance to the floor, the F.O. said, "have to be sure, don't we, sir?"

* * *

"Daniel, I've had enough. We've been waiting here for hours." Sam was lying down on the sofa in the antechamber to the Matriarch's salon. They'd been there all day waiting for General O'Neill to come out of the conference. "His high and mighty lordship isn't coming back this evening. Let's go." 

"Go where?" Daniel looked up unconcerned from the computer console he was using. "I've been watching their news broadcasts. You should take a look."

"I don't want to take a look. I want to have a hot shower and go to sleep." Sam stood up and put on her jacket. "You can stay if you want. I'm going to ask for a room." Daniel watched Sam stride to the door and speak to the attendant. He spoke to something and Sam came back into the room.

"No room at the inn?" Daniel peered at her over his glasses.

"They have to get permission. But he said something would be arranged." Sam walked behind Daniel to see what he was watching. Scenes of large crowds holding a candlelight vigil in the main plaza provided the background for the talking heads. "It's just like at home. They talk and talk and don't say anything."

"Actually, this is interesting. See tomorrow is a great ceremony to Anoint their new leader. The people are praying and singing all night. It's quite a spectacle. There's even going to be a parade." Daniel switched channels. Each one was filled with the news of the great ceremony. Interviews with various people of importance varied with reports from roving street reporters.

"Turn up the sound, there." Sam bent over to hear better.

"...our Lord General has won a great victory at the Holy Mother Planet. He will be honored forever..."

"Oh puh-leeze, turn that off. I can't stand it anymore." Sam turned away and stretched. Daniel switched off the broadcast. "You know it's really sickening. I mean we are talking about Jack, not Eisenhower, Montgomery, or MacArthur."

"Actually, he is bigger than those men put together over here." Daniel switched channels and looked up at Sam. "You aren't jealous are you?" He grinned, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Phfft. Jealous? Me? I don't think so, Daniel." Sam sneered and went to sit down on a nearby chair. "I just want to go home. I've still got that problem with two missing officers in the Ark chamber. And I have a ton of other work to catch up on. Then I'm supposed to leave for Atlantis to look at something McKay found."

"You get to go to Atlantis? That's not fair!" Daniel sputtered. Sam grinned knowing he would do anything to go. "You enjoyed telling me that."

"Sure I did."

And at that moment, they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Back on the _'O'Neill the Great,'_ President Hayes had that sinking feeling. Admiral Zay had just issued a command barely camouflaged as an invitation. Everyone would proceed to the Capital of the Commonwealth for the Anointing Ceremony as part of the victory celebration. As new allies, the President's delegation was expected to attend. Moreover, as the representatives of the Holy Mother Planet, not going was not an option. Refusing would not be tolerated. And they were stuck on the Commonwealth's biggest base ship. 

"I see. And you didn't bother to inform me beforehand?" Hayes berated the Private Deputy Associate Specialist to the Special Assistant Administrator to the Assistant Confidential Administrator to the Associate Secretary for the Director of Administration. The man only bowed and waited patiently.

"Sir, you did agree to come to the celebrations. This is only the cocktail party in advance of the real celebrations."

It was slick but Hayes still didn't like it. Hammond was turning purple. Hayes wondered if the older man would stroke out. Hayes decided to put his foot down. He strode up to Admiral Zay, who was chatting with the Russian Ambassador. Hayes was surprised that the Admiral could speak Russian. These people seemed to have no end to their abilities.

"A word, Admiral?"

Zay politely excused himself.

_'These barbarians are so crude. No wonder O'Neill has no manners. None of them do. Zero. The savages are making demands on me, if that can be believed. Here is this one, demanding immediate attention like a spoiled child. And he is O'Neill's leader. Unbelievable.'_

But the rigors of diplomacy made him condescend to listen to this barbarian representative. Expertly, Admiral Zay began to walk so that the President would have to keep up, while the Admiral appeared to be intent on their conversation. Before President Hayes knew it, the Admiral handed him off to a subordinate who apologized that the Admiral was required on the Bridge. Hayes was outraged but the whole thing was done so professionally there was no possibility of complaint.

* * *

"Listen up, people, this is the Captain," Jack paused making sure the thing was on. He hadn't quite gotten used to the 'all hands' announcement system. There was no microphone. "I know that wasn't the most pleasant thing we've had to do to each other, but I assure you it was necessary. We are being sent on a mission of great importance, which the Goa'uld must not, repeat must not, be able to stop. Earlier today, I received new orders directing us to a rendezvous with more of our fleet. We shall engage the enemy in battle once again, but in bigger numbers. You have all acquitted yourselves with honor. Now we have more to do." 

"Those of you who have been on duty for more than 8 hours are to report to their bunks and get at least four hours of sleep. Those who are in especially technical jobs must get five. Rotate after four hours for all those who have eight hours at their posts at that point. Then get some hot chow because you aren't getting anything hot after that for a while. I want everyone as rested as possible. Get your space suits checked and ready to go for the battle. If you get blown out of the ship I want you to have that extra time to get picked up afterwards. That is all." Jack signaled to the Com officer who was still eyeing him with a hurt expression. She had really hit the deck hard from that zat blast and felt someone should have caught her first. Jack didn't care. These kids had to toughen up.

* * *

Looking around at their new surroundings, Daniel and Sam realized General O'Neill had sent for them. He was standing in a room with Lady Anna and Thor. They were seated, talking together quietly. Conversation stopped at their entry. 

"Sir," Sam saluted the General. To the Lady she bowed.

"Ma'am," Daniel bowed.

"Carter. Daniel." Jack walked over to them. "Sorry this took so long. But you should hear this and tell me what you think." Jack turned on Thor. "Go ahead. Tell them what you told me."

Thor was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He crossed his little skinny grey legs and leaned back in the chair, which was just his size.

"Greetings Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson."

"Greetings, Thor. So what's up?" Daniel moved over to stand with Jack. There was serious tension in the room.

"I have tried to explain that we meant no harm when we put tracking tags in each of you. It was for your own protection." Thor hesitated as Carter drew in her breath. "You have only just begun to explore the universe. We did it so we could find you if necessary and help you. And we did on several occasions."

"So that's how you knew where we were all those times." Sam crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't amused. "But that doesn't account for what happened with General O'Neill and Lady Anna. Those tags make them lose their minds when they are separated for any length of time."

"Actually, we had tagged O'Neill long before any of you. We did it immediately after we met him. O'Neill is special. We had to learn more." Thor paused. He didn't like this but he had no choice. The woman was in control of his ship.

"So you thought you were like our parents?" Carter was not terribly surprised. "You kept an eye on us while we wandered around out there?"

"Yes, you are like the very young learning to walk. We felt obligated to watch over you. Only we could not do it all the time. First, we couldn't because we had to fight the Replicators. And later, we couldn't because they destroyed most of our ships and our worlds. We had to rebuild. But we did what we could."

Daniel was nodding. "I can see that."

"But, what did you do to Lady Anna and General O'Neill?" Carter focused back on her question.

"Lady Anna is very advanced." Thor sighed. He had to confess. Lady Anna was capable of anything. "The Asgaard High Council decided that Lady Anna presented an unprecedented opportunity to solve the survival problem of the Asgaard. As you know, our cloning process has diminishing returns."

"Skip ahead buddy. We know all that." Jack had completely lost his patience. His team could tell even though he spoke softly.

"Yes, well, we thought if these two advanced humans could produce another generation, it would provide the template we need to construct new bodies that can hold an Asgaard's superior consciousness."

"Not true. You thought you could build bodies from which you could Ascend." Lady Anna held her regal composure steady, but Thor flinched. Daniel's eyebrows shot up. Carter's mouth dropped open. Jack rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

"So why didn't you just make a test tube baby or clone them then make a test tube baby?" Carter looked at the surprised faces on the men. "It's logical and efficient. Don't be so shocked. They must know how." All eyes swiveled back to Thor.

"Go on, Supreme Commander. Tell us." Lady Anna stiffly demanded. "We are so grateful for this opportunity to talk. We would be willing to extend our discussions for the additional time required to come to an adequate understanding."

"How much more time do we need?" Jack saw the look. "Wow! You can stop Thor?"

"My ship's engines don't work anymore, O'Neill. **_SHE_** has control of my ship and all its workings. I realize this is a demonstration of just how advanced you really are."

Lady Anna raised her eyebrow at him. Thor muttered something. Anna spoke back to him in Asgaard. He gasped. Jack was confused and turned to Daniel who shrugged. Jack looked back to Anna with a question on his face.

"He's afraid it's worse than this. Even the Goa'uld can't do this to an Asgaard ship. Isn't that right, Supreme Commander?" Thor gave her a head nod. "I told him it isn't even half of what I shall do to him if he isn't honest with you, Prince O'Neill. Please do continue, Supreme Commander. Tell them why you made us so uncomfortable against our will."

"O'Neill, we wanted you to be happy. You have no mate. You have no children. The Asgaard owe you a great debt. We have learned that human males live longer when they have a family. We tried and failed to do something for you." Thor sighed sadly. "She would have produced superior offspring."

"Thor, buddy, I told you it doesn't work that way. I asked you to leave it alone."

Jack was uncomfortable with this exchange. At her first meeting with the Asgaard, Thor became so excited when he first encountered Anna that he subjected her to a scanning beam. At first it just held her still, but she became very afraid. Then it held her in stasis while other Asgaard crewmembers examined her. Jack had objected. Before Thor released her, he offered her to Jack as a reward for helping the Asgaard. Thor actually offered Anna to Jack for a mate. His sensors indicated that physically Jack was tremendously attracted to the Lady. And his sensors indicated she felt the same. Jack had refused, of course. He made Thor release her. But he had kept the truth from Lady Anna.

"Oh, boy." Daniel looked at Jack who didn't look at him either.

Carter sucked in her breath. Her eyes were blazing. _'Prince O'Neill?'_ She involuntarily looked over at Jack. He avoided her glance. She felt sick. And, he didn't want to hear it right now.

"Are you saying that you were trying to force me to breed his children?" Lady Anna was cold as ice.

"We tried to give you an attraction to him so you would want to be his mate. That is not forcing. You would have to choose to do it." Thor didn't understand why everyone was shocked. "Our readings indicated that he wanted you very much."

Anna turned her stare to O'Neill who tried to shrug it off. "I may have been somewhat attracted on a purely academic level..." He trailed off. No one was buying it. "What? It's not like I'm dead. She's an attractive woman, go figure."

"We know you wanted us to mate. That was obvious. We know you want to clone bodies that can Ascend. But what we want to know is why you had to make us do it naturally. The real reason if you please." Anna held her voice steady but she was seething inside.

"We have learned that the developmental environment for the fetus is as important as any other factor. And a clone won't do the job. A clone is never as complete. So we needed them to procreate naturally." Thor squirmed at that last statement.

"But that's not the worst part, is it Supreme Commander?" Lady Anna said evenly.

"I don't know what you mean." Thor spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Ma'am?" Jack was now alarmed. "There's more? Oh for crying out loud, now what?"

"Tell them." Anna commanded. Thor didn't know how to get out of this. "Tell them or I'll do to you what you planned for us."

Carter and Daniel froze. Their hearts were in their throats.

Jack knelt down to be at eye level with Thor. Very softly, Jack asked him, "Buddy? How bad?"

"The High Council had a vote. I was overruled. And so, I was ordered to investigate ways to resolve the threat these humans pose to the Asgaard. The missile that chased Aegir unsettled us." He looked at Jack.

"Resolve it how, buddy?"

"O'Neill, they discovered Aegir's ship while it was cloaked. Then they sent drone weapons after it through hyperspace at the same speed we can travel. O'Neill, they did it by remote control. Aegir's ship was damaged after it exited hyperspace. In hyperspace, an Asgaard ship has no shields. If Aegir had not dropped out of hyperspace and raised his shields when he did, the ship and all aboard would have been lost. Except for the incidents with the Replicators, nothing like it has ever happened before to the Asgaard."

All eyes widened as they looked at Lady Anna, who was sitting there like stone staring right back at Thor without blinking. It was deliberate. She launched an attack against the Asgaard as a demonstration of her power.

"So the High Council believes the Commonwealth is a direct threat and wants to do what?" Daniel spoke quickly assessing the situation. Thor did not answer quickly. So Anna encouraged him.

"My Lord Thor, you might as well tell them or I shall."

"The Council wanted to remove our assistance from your ships, O'Neill. It wasn't intended to hurt you." Thor was evading the question. "The vote was close. We think your people have progressed too fast. And they," he nodded towards Anna, "are too powerful without the wisdom to temper their actions."

"Impudence!" Anna regarded Thor with contempt. Firmly, Anna told him, "you can't lie to me, My Lord Thor." All eyes were on her. But Anna held Thor in a fixed gaze that meant business. "Your choice." No reaction. Anna gestured with her hand. A hologram recording of the Asgaard High Council Chamber meeting appeared. Thor gasped. Jack was astonished. Carter looked around for the equipment. Daniel knew Thor was in trouble.

"You bugged the Asgaard," Jack asked her? Anna indicated 'yes.' Jack stood up and walked over to Anna. He regarded her solemnly for a few moments. "You are really something, lady, you know that?" He turned back to watch the recording. It was translated. The group watched and listened with increasing horror at the proceedings. They heard the vote. Then they heard Thor receive his orders and accept.

"Thor was ordered to find a way to destroy us." Lady Anna said simply and directly. "And he was ordered to do it immediately, a task he accepted. But Thor now begins to understand that course of action would be foolish. I have made arrangements for the Asgaard to become extinct should he try."

Sitting in the chair before them, Thor blinked.

* * *

At the SGC that evening, the Gate engaged. Chief Harriman called out the unscheduled off world activation announcement. Everyone took his position. It was Teal'c. His expression grim he asked to meet with Landry at the foot of the ramp. Teal'c explained he had to find O'Neill. Then he told Landry what had transpired at the Jaffa High Council meeting. Landry wasted no time. He had the Commonwealth representative summoned and explained the situation. 

Once the wormhole was established to Aretz, Capital of the Commonwealth, the representative communicated the urgency of the message to the authorities there. It took a few moments, but Teal'c was granted passage. He departed still in full Jaffa regalia. The transporter in the Stargate Terminal sent him directly to the Palace. The staff was ready. He was shown immediately to O'Neill and the meeting with Thor.

"T, glad you made it. We were getting worried." Jack clasped forearms with his Jaffa friend. It was the same voice and manner as the O'Neill, the younger. Teal'c felt a sense of déjà vu. The meeting continued as soon as Daniel could get Teal'c up to speed. He was profoundly disturbed. And so he decided to wait until after Thor left to deliver his news from the High Council. Lady Anna meant business. And she had the means to retaliate. Truly, these humans had become the Fifth Race.

"Oy." Jack sat down heavily. This day just got worse and worse. Jack looked over at Anna. How prophetic she had been back at his cabin that night. He heard her words repeating in his head. _'The human race cannot afford to be backward, ignorant, or prey to other races or each other.'_ Their eyes met. They were both tired.

Anna invited Teal'c for the ceremonies the next day. He agreed and was shown to quarters in the Palace. The others said good night and left as well. That just left the two major players with each other.

"What?"

"It seems we have a few problems."

"Ah, yes. We do."

"They won't be solved quickly." Anna sighed. "The effects of the tags are still a burden. Tell me, Jack. Is it so bad to have to be here with me like this?

"Sometimes. Anna, when we are here just the two of us, it's fine. But all the protocol is trying my patience. I don't know if I can ever really accept it. Sure, we have protocol in the military. But you folks go to such an extreme compared to us. I understand you have to do it to maintain the aura necessary for command. It's that way in every organization. The leader cannot afford to mix it up with the staff as an equal. But, Anna, the bowing is just so offensive to my people."

"Why is that, Jack? Why bowing and not saluting or saying 'yes sir?' They are not doing it for me, but for the State I represent. When they show me respect, they show respect for the authority of the government I personify."

"Because to us, kneeling and bowing are demeaning. Standing upright and offering respect is dignified. That's just how we are taught from childhood. And something else, we are only supposed to bow to God, not to other people."

"I see. Thank you for explaining it so well." Anna thought for a moment. "But, there are cultures on your world who do as we do. What about them?"

"If it doesn't offend them, then fine. But when we watch it, we find it upsetting." Jack looked off into space. He wasn't good at this. But somehow he had to make himself do it, since too much was riding on his being able to communicate with her.

"Jack, you don't have to bow. Just salute, as we agreed. But I must insist the others do. My situation is still too unstable to allow any hint of disrespect. Once it happens, the roof will cave in on me. Perhaps in time, we can modify the protocol, but not now."

"I know." Jack stuck his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "So what about tomorrow? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stand there and look glorious, Jack." He just eyed her apprehensively. She smiled back innocently. "You can do that, Jack? Stand there and look glorious?"

"I don't suppose you'll explain better than that?" She grinned. "Right. 'You'll have to do it anyway. So don't worry about it, Jack.' Is that what you were going to say?" Anna nodded. "I'm getting used to it. And that worries me." She chuckled. He sighed.

"Let's take a walk, Jack. I need to stretch."

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Later that evening, Jack sat alone in the palace garden thinking about how things stood with the Asgaard, his own government, the Jaffa, and his friends. He reviewed the situation over and over. It was not one he ever would have chosen. He had sent Thor and Hermiod to deliver a powerful message to the Asgaard. There would have to be negotiations. Without an offspring from Jack and Anna, the Asgaard were as good as extinct without regard to any concern about Ascension. Thor was not the buddy he pretended to be. And the Asgaard were desperate. The President had sold him down the river. Teal'c had arrived with his bad news about the Jaffa wanting to make war on humans. Anna had called that one right, too. He hadn't believed her at the time. Daniel and Sam were upset. Sam, well, she was really angry. He didn't blame her. And he did. He had made her no promises other than to always be there for her. And he still was. Jack sighed. He didn't want to think about that anymore. She would make her own decision. The evening had profoundly disturbed Jack. 

It had been a long day, a long horrible day. The silver-haired officer knew his life had changed forever. And he was being honest with himself for once. The fact that he had let himself be manipulated at every turn made him uncomfortable. He had wanted to explore through the Stargate so badly he wound up the pawn of just about everyone; the Asgaard, the Tok'ra, the Tollan, the Trust, Anubis, Ba'al, Kinsey, two presidents, and now the Commonwealth. Where was that O'Neill military bravado? Jack needed some right about now. Did this ever get out of hand.

"Oy." Jack closed his eyes wondering how that infuriating woman had managed to get everything to turn around her and still create so much chaos. Daniel was right. Everyone in the universe was dancing to her tune. She probably had the Wraith worried, too. Heck, she even had Maybourne working for her. Sheesh. Like Harry said, he had to admire that little lady. He wanted to strangle her. She fascinated him. He wasn't interested. Or maybe he was. She confused him. Jack frowned and sighed.

They were going to be stuck with each other for a while. Might as well make the best of it. It had been a stressful couple of days for her too. Tomorrow would be another heavy day. The big ceremony started in the morning, which was really today, now.

He marveled at the trust she had in him. They were strangers and yet they knew each other. Three times they had exchanged knowledge of their essence with the other. Jack had handed her the bouquet of flowers at their first meeting. Their hands brushed against one another and their minds met. It felt as though time had stood still. He had searched her intentions. Then they used the Ancient's hand healing device to save Carter. When they both held on to the thing, it worked better and more strongly than when each tried separately. In that moment, they met again. With the device it was even a more profound experience. And while trying to cure him when he was poisoned, Anna had revealed more than she realized during their second exchange with the Ancient hand device. It wasn't exactly specific information, just understanding. He was the stronger of the pair. He acted and she reacted in that state.

Maybe that's why he didn't kill her. He KNEW her. She wasn't inherently evil. She just had her own perspective of what needed to be done. Her motives were pure. He didn't agree with all of her decisions, but she was trying to do the right thing as she understood it. Knowing all that changed his attitude toward her. There was next to no way to communicate why to others. Sam had tried when Orlin melded with her. But the report was a pale description of the actual experience now that he knew what it was like.

Jack considered the implications from the accident with the Asgaard particle tagging. Thor admitted he had screwed up with the tags. While trying to track the humans on their infant steps into the unknown, Thor's people used sub-atomic particles to identify who and where that individual was. Over galactic distances, the tags provided information on all the humans associated with the Stargate program. A few times, Thor was able to come to the rescue when he realized his pet humans were someplace they shouldn't be. Thor did it primarily as a means to keep track of them and the trouble they could cause. But Jack was special to the Asgaard because he could take a download of the Ancient's Repository of Knowledge and use it.

Thor also used the tag system to deliver the desire to mate for both O'Neill and Lady Anna. Through some combination of the sense of smell, pheromones, and neural alteration in their brains, the damage was done. Jack and Anna conceived a desire to be together and an attraction. But when they were apart for many hours, the tags backfired sufficiently to make them sick and lose their minds. Only by returning to each other's presence would they recover. So they were stuck having to be in proximity with one another in order to function. Over time the problem became more acute. The amount of time they could function apart became shorter and shorter. And the mating desire became stronger.

There was a more serious side effect to the tags. They caused the two very advanced humans to continue a metamorphosis toward Ascension. After finding Anubis' lab and his genetically engineered clone, Khalek, the SGC knew how to judge a person's progress toward achieving Ascension due to purely physical reasons. Anubis left behind a machine the SGC dubbed the 'Ascendometer.' The SGC studied everyone on the base to see how it worked. They checked Anna when she arrived. In the three weeks after the meeting with Thor, Jack and Anna nearly doubled their progress and were continuing to change rapidly. Thor knew he had to try to fix it, if that was even possible. Jack didn't want to Ascend right now and had no idea what would happen. If he stalled out like Khalek, at least he had a long life ahead to contemplate a solution. That was something. Something. Yeah. Anna really had other plans. She said she didn't want to Ascend right now. It might not be up to them.

It was all too much for one day. At any rate, it was time for bed.

* * *

A servant opened the heavy damask drapes. Bright sunshine filled the room, the next morning at the palace. Jack blinked in confusion; then remembered where he was. The valet stood ready with his robe and slippers, informing him his bath was ready. 

_'Sometimes it's good to be me,'_ thought Jack as he padded off to the bathroom.

Smells of hot coffee drew him back into the room. These folks knew what pleased him and went out of their way to do it. Coffee was not the usual drink here, but they stocked it for him. He was useless before his morning cup of coffee. And he liked a good start to the day with a hot breakfast. Here it was, beautifully laid out on extravagant china. _'I could get used to this,'_ he grinned to himself. They even had several Earth newspapers ready from which to select. He chose the Washington Post.

On the front page Jack learned the President was coming to the ceremony today. _'Now how did they ever convince him to go through the Gate?'_ Jack was impressed. Apparently, there would be a large Earth Delegation present today. According to the papers, many nations had sent their ambassadors. But President Hayes was the only world leader in the flesh. _Sweet. _

Jack checked his image in his dress blues with dripping in medals. No ribbon bar was enough for these folks. They had to see the medals. Jack stood there expectantly waiting to be told where he was going. Apparently, he was summoned to Lady Anna. Understandable, Jack decided. They had just spent ten hours apart. _Let's get this over with_, thought the silver-haired man. _It will probably be routine until Thor figures this out._ And off he went, down the stairs. Only it turned out he was only one level above her quarters. That was a surprise. In this whole entire gigantic palace, they were located on different floors above and below one another. That distance should have been sufficiently close. _So why did she want to see him? He'd been only twelve feet above her the whole night._

"Greetings my Lord General." Lady Anna stood in the middle of the room being dressed. She had several women fussing over the costume. The head ornament was unbelievable and must weigh a ton. Jack gave a slight bow. She smiled back.

"Good morning, ma'am." He gave her the once over. "Well, you do look great. I really mean that." Jack gestured with his hand forward. "Wow." She smiled, knowingly. "Um, I just gotta know, ma'am." He gestured to the headgear. "How do you manage to hold that up?"

"Anti-gravity units."

"Ah. Of course you do. What was I thinking?" They both grinned. _Well, well, it seems we're getting used to each other_. "So, now what?"

"Can you ride a horse?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack cocked his head waiting for this to play out.

"Good. Because I want you to ride one up the Grand Concourse in the procession to the bottom of the steps. Then you will join me on top and we shall go in for prayers together."

_That sounded reasonable._ Jack kept trying to figure out how this was going to go wrong. "Why do I have to ride a horse?"

"It's traditional. You are the 'Hero of the Battle for Earth.' The people will want to see you. Don't worry, we'll have a new set of clothing for you after the horse." She wrinkled her nose.

_Right. These people had an acute sense of smell after all their own genetic manipulations. _

Anna dismissed the attendants. She gestured for him to come closer. "Jack, do this for me today. They are shaken by the King retiring and the battle. It's never happened before. Let them know we are strong together. It is important to reassure them. Then, afterwards, you can forgo public appearances for a while."

"Anna, why do they care if I am present?"

"Jack, why can't you accept that our people care a great deal about you?"

"See, that's just it. I can't get used to it. I'm just an ordinary guy who got lucky a few times. I did my job. That's all."

Anna smiled and offered her hand. Jack hesitated. "Why do you always flinch when I offer you my hand? I rarely ever do it for anyone. And we must touch to accommodate the tags."

"It's not you. I always do that with hands. Every single time I flash back to the Human-form Replicators sticking their hands in my head. Can't help it." Jack took her hand in both of his very gently.

Anna's expression softened. She had read that report. "It must have been awful. I shall stop, then."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I know we have to touch somehow. Thor is working on it. He'll figure this out." Jack sighed. "Suppose you let me offer my hand first?"

"That's fine in private, but not in public. We have to be careful about protocol." Jack nodded in understanding. "Or suppose I announce that's what I am going to do so you won't be surprised?"

"That will work."

_'She is being very gracious. I wonder why I never saw it like that. Before, all that protocol really rubbed the wrong way. Now, I just don't care all that much. She wasn't trying to beat me down with it. Actually, she was trying to show respect as she understood it. Funny how re-arranging one's own perspective could change the whole situation.' _

"Are we done, Jack?"

"Yes, Anna." Anna turned and called her ladies back into the room.

"Thank you, My Lord General. You have been most kind. Your day is full. Do not let me keep you any longer." He gave her a head nod. She couldn't move with the headpiece. So she winked at him. He saw it and smiled inwardly.

_'Sometimes she could be okay.' _

* * *

On the _' Enterprise,'_ Captain Jack awoke to screams of sirens and horns bellowing. The ship buckled under the force of the explosions. Jack had to brace himself between the walls of his cabin just to stay upright. He managed to make it through the door and towards the bridge a few doors away. 

"No response to our hails, sir." The Sr. Tac Officer announced as he got up to give the position to the captain. "They just appeared at the coordinates you indicated and opened fire. It's the '_Acca_,' Super Dreadnaught class. And it's got three Dreadnaughts for company."

"Evasive maneuvers Gamma Alpha Six," ordered the Captain. He had no idea what it would do, but sitting still was worse.

Heads swiveled and snapped up to try to comply with the bizarre order. The First Officer jumped in with his own order. Jack looked at him for an explanation.

"There is no such maneuver, Captain," the F.O. simply said.

"Keep hailing them. Tell them that Jack O'Neill is the Captain and to cease fire." He wasn't sure what effect if any that would have, but he had been told to do it.

An uncertain Commander on the Super Dreadnaught, _'Acca,'_ answered the hail. Jack ordered the video off. He spoke his command again. "Stand down and explain yourself."

"My Lord General O'Neill we had no idea you were in command of this ship. We were told that someone had stolen the _'Samantha Carter'_ to sabotage today's events at the Capital." The voice was both bewildered and unctuous. "But aren't you supposed to be at the Capital and why can't we speak face to face?"

"You ruined our video capability you sorry excuse for a Royal Officer. And no, I am not at the Capital now am I?" Jack hissed his fury. He had been told to be aggressive and high handed.

Off the feed, the Commander of the _'Acca'_ asked his tech to verify it was indeed O'Neill and not a trick. The voice scan matched perfectly. But that wasn't hard to fool with the right equipment.

"Can you prove you are Lord O'Neill and not some electronic trick of the voice?"

"Go figure, for crying out loud. He shoots at me and I'm supposed to give my bonafides. Target his engines and fire when ready if he doesn't stand down in five seconds."

"Now, wait a minute. You could be a pirate."

"Am I acting like a pirate? No. You are. Fire when ready." Jack was at his most surly and impatient as he had been told to be. All the while scans of the ships continued to pinpoint firing solutions. "And don't even think of asking me for my blessing. Because I'm fresh out." He watched the consternation on the faces behind the commander. "Fire." Shots ripped outward with the new weapons. The missile's hyperdrives engaged. Immediately, the missiles emerged inside the other vessels. One blew up altogether. The others had serious damage.

"My Lord O'Neill, please stop. We surrender. I am the Tactical Officer. The Commander and the First Officer are dead as are most of the bridge crew. What are your orders?"

"Do you have Lady Janelle on board?"

"No, My Lord. Why would we?" The young woman was truly confused. "I don't understand. Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Lower your shields and heave to for boarding. If we find her there, you are a dead duck."

At that statement, the woman did a double take. She had heard of his peculiar phrasing, but that was downright unintelligible.

"My Lord O'Neill, I am not a duck."

"Today, you are a duck." He made the cutting motion and the transmission terminated. "Target their engines. I don't want them going anywhere after we are certain Janelle isn't there. Have our marines sabotage their communications. Once our boys are back on board, fire. Helm, plot the next stop."

_Where are my contacts the 'Moriah' and the 'Jordan?' Were they compromised? Somehow we have to get to a planet with a Stargate for new instructions and to receive the recording promised. _

* * *

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this story or any other in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *


	25. Apotheosis

Stargate Revealed: Power & Politics,

Chapter 25: Apotheosis

by Livi2Jack

Summary: Finale

Rating: Teen+ for some minor language, some violence, big battles, some religious issues.

Pairings: Jack/Other

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View, Romance, Other

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 703 Fragile Balance, 817 Reckoning, Part 2, 901 Origin

Related Atlantis Episode(s): 201 The Siege, Part 3

Featured Characters: Jack O'Neill, Mini-Jack, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, and Hayes.

_Author's Note_: Spoilers for Season 9+. Jack's new job.

Many thanks to all my readers who have stuck with this saga for so long. Your kind comments and many feedbacks were a great gift. Thank you all so very much. Special thanks again to Rionach O'Neill without whom I could never have come up with such a great ending. Thanks for all that research. Thanks to JMA for insights generously offered. Thanks to Layla and the gang at Yahoo's One-oneill group for all their kindnesses. Thanks to my friends Rebecca and Lia for reading my drivel to the end. And thanks to the Husband for his good humour.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Apotheosis**

* * *

On the _'O'Neill the Great,'_ the President's party and the other ambassadors lined up to go through the onboard Stargate. Most of them had never seen the thing. So passing through it was a daunting possibility. For that matter, the President had never passed through it. Mrs. Hayes closed her eyes and exhaled as she had been taught. But she couldn't make herself do it. A tear stole down her face. Admiral Zay saw it and his natural chivalry took over. 

"Allow me, My Lady." He held his hand out to her. She looked at him not knowing what to make of it. Admiral Zay smiled at her. After all she was a woman and trying really hard in a strange situation. He admired her composure. But he knew how upsetting the idea of being dematerialized and rematerialized could be. Patiently, he waited while she got her nerve back. Then she took his hand and her husband's arm. They went through. The 0.3 seconds of transit were still not instantaneous. On the other side, she felt shaky and relieved. Everyone laughed nervously.

From there, they entered air cars to travel through the city on the way to the Temple Mount. Babs Hayes had the opportunity to look out the window at the city straight out of a science fiction movie. Tall spires dripping with greenery dotted the cityscape. Many vehicles whizzed in lane to get between points. The city went on endlessly. And it was a riot of vegetation among alien architecture.

Descending at the VIP landing site, the group exited the vehicles and was shown to their seats. Various Commonwealth dignitaries came to make their respects. Ambassadors from other worlds came to make the introductions as well. Everyone was curious about O'Neill the Great's people. The President was impressed at all this protocol and organization. His fears diminished with each gentle greeting and enthusiastic welcome. Refreshments were served beautifully. Comforts and conveniences abounded. But it still rankled that he had been manipulated into coming.

After an hour, the dignitaries lined up for the procession according to rank. The Royal Family took their places on top of the Temple Mount. The members of the Great Council, the Judicial Council, and the Religious Council populated the top of the stairs. A throne under a palanquin sat raised high so all could see. It was a warm summer morning promising an even warmer day ahead. Shade awnings were pitched over most of the seats, but not all.

The crowds along the processional route had been there since the day before. Street vendors hawked their wares to feed the multitudes. The government provided comfort facilities and medical personnel. Tonight, there would be a great feast provided by the Regent. Everyone would participate throughout the Capital. Until then, water was available everywhere. Some picnicked with their own supplies.

President Hayes surveyed the raucous alien scene. The noise was tremendous. People hung out of office buildings, from balconies covered with the ubiquitous greenery even from the highest floors. The embassies along the route were decorated with flags and flowers. The streets were a riot of color and foliage. A carpet of red flowers covered the roadway. All was in readiness for the Anointing Ceremony and the Celebrations afterwards.

Tradition demanded that the processional pass on the Royal Barge down the river to the Royal Pier where the honored ones would come ashore at the beginning of the Grand Concourse. Drummers lined up waiting for the beginning of the triumphal march. The street was triple sided with islands of greenery, monuments, and public seating. But down the center, the main group would pass with security on either side provided by the Intelligence Service and the Palace Guard.

The Admiralty supplied the troops marching behind the Triumph. Many Goa'uld and Jaffa captured in the battle were to be paraded behind the victors. Pieces of enemy ships and weapons followed on automated platforms, attesting to the destruction. Various Earth animals lined up with their trainers to be displayed. There were elephants, tigers, giraffes, buffalo, raccoons, koala bears, kangaroos, monkeys, a three-toed sloth, reindeer, a walrus, seals, a whale in a great transparent tank on an anti-gravity platform, colorful parrots, pink flamingoes, and any number of great beasts no one had ever seen.

On a somber note, a rider-less horse led the banners naming the honored dead. Following afterwards and bringing up the rear, the Ceremonial Swordsmen of the ancient palace Guard came last, covering the parade for the sake of form.

And all throughout the city, giant news screens hovered overhead, broadcasting the events. Noisy celebrations continued throughout the day. The talking heads commented on every nuance. Music filled the squares and along the Grand Concourse in between news screen stations. More screens would be launched once the processional started from the Palace. Until then, entertainments for young and old ruled the morning.

* * *

"Sir, we have recovered their data recorders jettisoned during the battle." The Security Officer announced to Captain Jack, the clone, on the _' Enterprise.'_ "Initial reports detail the Commander's orders." 

"Go on. Let's have it." The First Officer sat down after the door closed. "Where is she?"

"She is with another task force on the way to the Capital. They intend to stop the proceedings at the Temple Mount today. She plans another coup d'etat. Apparently, there are enough ships for her to strike."

"What about the _'Moriah'_ and the _'Jordan?'_ We were supposed to rendezvous with them here."

"Destroyed, sir."

"Okay. Then we have to get a message to the home office and then get there. Plot a course to the nearest Stargate and proceed at maximum speed."

"If I may suggest, sir." The First Officer began hesitantly. "I would not go to the nearest one. They probably have set a trap there in case we survived. I would go to one a little less obvious."

Jack was impressed with that thinking. This guy was good. "Okay, how many are how close?"

"There are several possibilities. They can't have covered all of them. But sir, why not use our deep space relays?"

"Because we don't know how compromised they may be. I was ordered to do it this way, through the Stargate. So, go to the fourth most convenient planet and dial us up." Jack rose and the others departed.

* * *

President Hayes leaned over to General Hammond noting that the whole thing looked like a Roman Triumph. All that was lacking was the Triumphal Arch and the chariot with the little fellow telling the general he was only mortal. Hammond chuckled. 

"She really wants to present herself as the victor and savior of her people. This is straight out of a Cecile B. DeMille movie with casts of thousands." The Secretary of State, Peter Soames turned to Mrs. Hayes to explain the meaning of various symbols. She nodded like she cared. The whole matter was overwhelming. All Babs Hayes could repeat to herself was a mantra: '_I'm on an alien planet surrounded by aliens and I'm not on drugs. All those years of just saying 'no.' _

Attendants arranged the dignitaries for the start of the proceedings. The members of the SGC sat at the first level of the stairs just where they could see and be seen. Dr. Jackson and Lt. Colonels Mitchell and Carter were given seats with the best views and close to an overhead news screen. Since Teal'c represented the Jaffa High Council, he was seated with other Ambassadors at the very top of the mount under an elaborate awning with personal view screens. What the members of SG-1 saw made their mouths drop open.

Major General Jack O'Neill, Prince of Springfield, Earth Force Advisor to her Imperial Highness Regent Anna (with a whole list of titles), sat on a throne of flowers on the Royal Barge. He was covered in flowers. People were throwing flowers at the barge from overhead bridges and from the riverbanks. Crowds cheered themselves hoarse as he passed. He was the only person on the Royal Barge. And, Jack was stewing over the trick that impossible woman just did to him.

_'This is ridiculous. I wanted my team here. They deserved this as much as I did, if I did.' _

* * *

"Okay, set course to the homeworld. Now they know." Captain Jack ordered. "And, just to be sure, call General Franklin at that base we don't know anything about. Tell him to haul ass for the Capital with anyone and everything he's got there." 

The First Officer grinned. No one would have thought to call up the Earth Force barbarians except another one. This could work. Yes, this could work. Those barbarians were a lot closer through the stable wormhole to the Capital than the _' Enterprise.' _

* * *

Finally, the processional could begin. The Royal Barge docked at the far end of the Grand Concourse some three miles away. All the dignitaries stood up, as the Regent appeared in the traditional regalia. All the ambassadors as well as the rest of the crowd had to kneel as she entered the high plaza. By previous arrangement, President Hayes and the other heads of state did not have to kneel. 

The crowds below began to call out angrily. They were shocked and outraged that not everyone, even if they were the heads of state, did not bow in homage to the Regent. The troops assigned to protect the Regent were barely restrained by her hand. But the crowd was getting ugly. The Regent took her place and extended her hand to the President asking him to come and greet her officially. They shook hands. Regent Anna made a speech welcoming the representatives of the Holy Mother Planet. Then President Hayes made an impromptu speech thanking her for her efforts to defend his world.

The Regent responded by saying that all was done in an act of good faith without the benefit of any treaty. On that comment, she commanded that the Earth Treaty be brought and shown. More elaborately robed officials solemnly paraded two large tablets of stone high above their heads on an anti-gravity pallet draped in gold cloth.The High Priest read it to the crowd.

"We shall do unto each other as we would have the other to do unto us. And we shall not do unto each other that which is evil in our own sight."

The tablets were placed on the table.

_**'The Golden Rule?'**_ Hayes was floored. He never expected that for a Treaty.

Silently, everyone waited for the President to do something. He was on the spot. If he refused, he would look like the biggest jerk in history. These people had just spilled their blood to defend his world. But, his legal mind was spinning. Parsing out words was a lawyer's lifeblood. These words were so open ended yet so meaningful. He could imagine many ways they could be used to justify anything. They would do unto Earth what they would want done to them. So if they would want to join the Commonwealth, then doing it to Earth would be ok? They didn't think having everyone join was a bad thing. So it wasn't evil in their sight. But it was the _**'Golden Rule.'**_ How do you argue with that? He couldn't ask for clarification, could he? The moments were ticking by.

He was either here to represent Earth or he wasn't. If he consulted with the other ambassadors would it look weak? He began to sweat. Rivulets ran down his face. It was warm but not that hot. Drums were starting to roll and horns began to blow down at the river. The cacophony could be heard even here at the end of the route. He shot a glance at the ambassadors. A few nodded their heads. Others shook them no. He was stumped. And then he decided it didn't matter. The Commonwealth would do whatever they wanted anyway. So he could just as well refuse and make a stand for Earth's independence.

"On behalf of the peoples of Earth, we respectfully thank you for this great gesture of goodwill. We shall bring it back with us to our world that all may consider it. And as is our custom of allowing all peoples their own self-determination, we shall consult at length with our many nations. Your generosity is beyond our wildest dreams." There, he gave a slight head nod, and backed up.

_'Wow, I did it. Now let's see what she'll do.' _

Clearly no one expected him to refuse. Regent Anna kept her smile plastered on without flinching. But the others, including Admiral Zay were clearly outraged. Even the guards were tense. The crowd rumbled with fury. But the Regent recovered and subdued the rising voices of anger in the assembly.

"Truly, the leader of our Lord General Prince Jack O'Neill's people is wise and eloquent." Some of the murmurings quieted. Then the Regent gave the signal to begin the processional. Everyone sat down. Commonwealth persons gave hard looks to the President. Hayes looked around thinking this was going to be a long day and a longer night. He caught the looks of thanks from most of the ambassadors and his own staff. It had been a close call.

* * *

In space above the ceremonies, fleets of ships arrived from all points. Some were carrying delegates to the ceremonies. Some were carrying pilgrims. Some were carrying supplies. Some were carrying tourists. And more than a few out by the Wormhole were squaring off for a fight. 

Retired Lt. General Robert Franklin of the United States Army never imagined he would command a fleet in a space battle. For the past three months, he had been sequestered on a secret Commonwealth military base with any number of Earth Force Advisors sent by the President to help Lady Anna in her fight against the Goa'uld. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter lead the scientific teams to relate advanced equipment to Earth battle tactics. She reported to Franklin as his chief science officer until she was recalled to Earth by O'Neill. The result was a huge success.

In a bid to rise again, the New System Lords were building a massive fleet in gargantuan shipyards. Lady Anna needed to buy some time before the Goa'uld shipyards could deliver the next generation of ships. Finally convinced of the magnitude of the threat, O'Neill sent to the President for help, He had to try to explain war to a people who had never fought a war. President Hayes responded by sending retired Lt. General Robert Franklin and dozens of specialists to orchestrate the war and explain battle tactics. These specialists were paid handsomely, knowing the job was a big risk. In response, Lady Anna was generous to Earth.

The Goa'uld were short on everything. Working with SG-1, General Franklin's team made sure the shortages became acute. He spent the last three months on the Commonwealth base teaching those folks how to perform WWII style commerce raiding. Their goal was to suck up as many resources as the Goa'uld still had. So the Earth Force Advisors made taking out cargo ships the first priority to dry up supplies. The Goa'uld response was to protect their convoys. That tactic forced the last remaining capital ships into performing escort duty on the smaller ships. It was a brilliant maneuver the Goa'uld had never encountered. By the time they adjusted, they were running low on ships.

More to the point, the shipyards couldn't work for lack of supplies. Lady Anna knew that those shipyards had to be destroyed. But blowing up the shipyards only meant that the building effort would relocate. Possibly the System Lords would put them where she couldn't find them in time. By listening to O'Neill's specialists, she gained three months. That extra time allowed her to finish the last bits of her plan. Anna put in Commonwealth defenses inside Earth's solar system. With them, she could confidently lure the arrogant enemy to a place where she could mount a defense.

Those extra three months made all the difference.

Sure enough, Ba'al got tired of her and O'Neill. He sent the combined forces of the New System Lords against Earth that week. To Anna's credit, she had listened to O'Neill's people and adapted their knowledge to fit her capabilities. Then she took it to a whole new level of effort. In truth, the hero on parade should have been her, not O'Neill. Now, the shipyards were useless. Lady Anna's forces could concentrate on destroying nearly all that was left in the Goa'uld fleet. Before the System Lords could receive replacement ships, the Commonwealth came to finish them off.

Even with all that success, Lady Anna faced opposition from within her own ranks. Her own cousin had betrayed her in a plot to replace her. Anna beat the opposition by staging a coup and assuming power as Regent. She 'retired' the King and sent him off to a monastery. She executed many and exiled those too royal to be executed. Now Lady Janelle, the betrayer, had escaped and was leading an assault force to kill her. Since Anna was pressing the advantage her victories created, most of her commanders were not present for the ceremony. The greatest portion of the fleet was still at Earth or stuck elsewhere too far away. Anna did it to be certain that no officers with other loyalties had a ship which could disrupt the proceedings. However, the Commonwealth was a big empire. Lady Janelle's forces had ships of their own.

So Anna contacted the one ship's captain in her fleet with no other allegiances but to her. She contacted O'Neill's clone. Today he was Captain Jack O'Neill of the Starship _' Enterprise.'_ Anna had discovered him on Earth. In a moment of weakness, she made him her lover for a diversion during the stressful days before the battle.

That O'Neill had figured out who she was during their affair on Maui. And in true O'Neill style, he pounced on the opportunity. As a 54 yr old man in an 18 yr old body he was out of place on Earth. But everyone in the Commonwealth lived a long time in youthful bodies. Anna was 74 yrs old and looked to be 20 yrs old. So he made her a proposal that made sense for both of them. She made him a captain of a minor vessel and he agreed to be loyal to her alone. In time, he would acquire the technical knowledge necessary to progress through the ranks. And she got a brilliant commander with the cachet of being a Jack O'Neill. Their little dalliance worked out fine for both. Today she entrusted him with the essential task of neutralizing the approaching hostile fleet.

As Anna sat watching the proceedings around her on the Temple Mount, she was listening to developments via devices implanted in her brain and on her clothing. She was also directing many efforts to neutralize the enemy. So it was with complete surprise that she learned retired Lt. General Robert Franklin of the U.S. Army had brought every ship still at the remote secret base to help her. In the fight of her life, O'Neill's people would play a pivotal role. O'Neill's people had rallied for her. If this worked out, she would never forget it. So she gave her okay to General Franklin and briefed him what to expect. To add to the urgency, she informed him that the life of his commander-in-chief was on the line. She let Franklin know the President was sitting right next to her at the ceremonies. Truly, they had a common enemy.

Franklin acknowledged.

"Okay people, we have a bigger situation than we realized. Our own people are down there including the President of the United States and dozens of Earth Ambassadors along with the President's cabinet and the Air Force Chief of Staff. Whatever firing solutions we have, we use. If firing destroys them, then, so much the better. Now, battle stations."

"Sir, we detect various ships, but it isn't obvious which ones are ours or theirs. Your orders?" The XO stood patiently waiting. _What could this barbarian understand about their capabilities? He had studied some of it, but understanding strategic implementation would not come easily._

The XO was wrong.

"Got any gizmos that can penetrate inside and do some data mining? We should be able to figure it out." Franklin decided to break this down piece by piece. He didn't have to know everything. He just needed to know he could get what he wanted. "And got any doohickeys that can screw up their communications from the inside if we choose to use them?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do we have enough to mine all the other ships?"

"All those are in proximity, so yes, sir."

"Good. Now, can those devices work even with our electronic countermeasures?"

"To a point, sir and then no. May I suggest that we contact Commander Michael and see how he wants to form up?"

"Go ahead but don't proceed before I'm ready." The XO motioned to the Com Officer. She went to work. "And, can those data mining or other items tag a ship as a friendly or not?"

"Yes sir. I see where you are going. May I suggest that we assume any ship firing on us is an enemy and any one near it not firing on it is also an enemy?"

Franklin gave him a dirty look.

"You may. How many ships out there already docked as friendlies are not?"

"Hard to say sir. But we can assume a few. Space Dock has scanned as much as they can, but there are too many ships today and more arriving in the queue." He paused. _'What could this man be thinking? No one understands how these barbarians think. But they did come up with some surprisingly good ideas.' _

"Unless you think the bad guys would nuke the proceedings in the Capital, let's think smaller."

The XO thought about it and answered, "Probably won't nuke it because the ceremonies are on Holy Ground. No one would destroy the Temple on purpose. And it isn't necessary with all the microdevices we have."

"Would any of the large ships enter the atmosphere for a strafing run at the proceedings?"

"Most of our very large ships don't have the configurations to enter the atmosphere. They would launch smaller more aerodynamic ships." The XO paused to add, "and planetary defenses would certainly hit a larger ship."

"Ok, let's assume that if someone wanted to disrupt the ceremony they would send a smaller ship or ships into the atmosphere. They would be less noticeable and quicker. But, if the enemy wants to be certain that they can kill Lady Anna, then someone would have to be on the ground directing the effort and to paint the target." He sat there for another moment, "and we need to identify what kind of equipment would be used, so we can figure out which ships might fit that profile. Then profile larger ships that could maneuver sufficiently well and quickly from orbit or Space Dock or in line to dock. Pick the ones which could cover the smaller craft and add their own barrage of microdevices. Send that information to Commander Michael and tell him to keep narrowing down the criteria, as he knows your capabilities. It should give us a place to start. Tell him to contact Lady Anna's security and have them scanning people for devices."

"Yes sir, we already have some of that going on. But I'll make sure they coordinate with us." The XO motioned to the Com Officer and she continued with her assistants. _Of course they knew enough to do that much._ The XO felt like a schoolteacher with a slow learner.

"Can those ships cloak themselves or can there be others who may be already cloaked?"

"Yes, sir. But not many. It would take serious power to do it and such ships are few. You can believe that we are searching for them."

"Well, let's do it too. You never know. Look for gravity differences and light being bent funny. Any sort of EM emissions, and anything else Deets and the boys can imagine. They watch plenty of science fiction. Get Deets on the com system."

"Deets. Who's calling?"

"Me, Franklin." The XO and the rest of the bridge couldn't believe the familiar way these people addressed the General. "You guys watch sci fi, right? Well, try and remember how they are always finding cloaked ships. Tachyon emissions, whatever."

The XO's eyebrows shot up. _These primitives knew about tachyon emissions as a cloaking weakness?_ His respect rose.

"Then work with engineering to come up with a way to scan the area. We have to assume that the other guys know how regular equipment would search and have countermeasures. Find another way. Franklin out." He looked around at the shocked faces. "Look, we don't have time for all this protocol. Get over it. Now, can they project a false reading for a cloaked ship?"

"Yes, sir. I am aware of some prototype equipment we have onboard this vessel, which can help. It's state of the art. No other ships have these countermeasures yet, unless espionage has revealed them." The XO made some adjustments. "If they make false readings we can narrow down the choices. But, sir, we can also send out false ship readings."

"Ok, advise our ships that have that capability to use it at their own discretion. Let the bad guys think we have many more assets than we do. Send out a few of our own smaller ships with the cloaks on. Have them lurk near an entry point where someone would try something. And have a few lurk above and below Space Dock. Have them look for atmospheric disturbances consistent with an attack. Now, send out some of those FTL sensor platforms of the new variety we used at Earth toward the wormhole and toward the planet and a couple of its moons. I'm guessing those aren't widely available. And launch a few missile pod platforms to go in orbit and between here and the wormhole on a most likely intercept course. Then plot a second and third possible course and lay in some pods. Then send a bunch of remote sensor platforms between the sun and the planet. And shoot one to the other side of that sun. They might try to blindside us. Place any missile pods you can spare in the way of such an approach."

Franklin watched his Commonwealth XO act swiftly to implement his orders. A change had come over the man from amused disdain to fully functioning professional. Franklin approved. _Well, what could you expect? Everyone still had to get used to each other, just not during a battle. _

And so it went on for an hour while they maneuvered closer to the Capital Planet but still in line with the exit from the nearby natural wormhole.

"Sir, Commander Michael requesting a conference." The Com Officer announced.

"Put him on." Franklin watched the hologram form just in front of him. He had gotten used to it in the simulations they'd been running now for three months. "Commander."

"General. We have noted your preparations. But be advised that we may face our own hardware. Do you have enough of our officers with you to help?"

"I think we're fine. Thanks. Do we know the enemy's strength?"

"No. But it won't take an armada to do the job. They just have to kill the Regent and her closest advisors. So Prince O'Neill is at risk as well. We have orders from the Imperial Regent to protect Prince O'Neill even at the expense of her life. She made us swear. So I am advising you of the situation."

"What the hell? Why would she care if they get O'Neill?" _Prince O'Neill? Yikes!_

"General Franklin, Regent Anna considers his life to be more important. She says that once the ceremony is complete, this attack would be useless. The masses would never follow anyone who killed Prince O'Neill. So we must believe it is underway somehow right now. I believe any attack by ships is simply a diversion to let the real assassins complete their mission. Therefore, I would like your fleet to continue to monitor the outer system and the traffic from the Wormhole and let us work the threat closer in. Will you comply?"

General Franklin had to think about that one. _'If Commander Michael was compromised, then agreeing meant certain success for the rebels. What was so special about O'Neill? This hero worship made no sense at a time when the government could fall. What did O'Neill have to do with keeping the government from falling simply by surviving the Regent? Okay, the King was still around. Was there some agreement for O'Neill to affect the Regency? No, that would be too weird. But these folks specialized in weird.' _

"No sir. We can't do that. I am not ordered to be your subordinate. We work directly for General O'Neill and were ordered here by O'Neill."

Franklin played his trump card because he really thought O'Neill had ordered him to bring the fleet. Captain Jack O'Neill had signed the communiqué only as Jack O'Neill. Franklin didn't even know that O'Neill had a clone. The look on Commander Michael's face attested to that announcement being the right way to approach the problem.

"And I don't really know who you are. I was told that I should work with you. So, whatever seems to make sense we shall do."

"Then we defer to our Lord General Prince O'Neill." Commander Michael said it with a tone bordering on spiritual.

General Franklin thought these people had lost their minds with this almost religious awe they had for Jack.

"Sir, I realize you do not know whom to trust. You don't know our players or our clan affiliations. Let me explain that I am Regent Anna's cousin by her mother's cousin's cousin. I am a member of the Royal Clan. I cannot rise to the throne if that is what you are wondering. And my entire family will be exiled if Lady Janelle succeeds today. I hope that clarifies matters for you."

"Somewhat. Of course I have to believe you first. Not that I have reason to doubt you, I just have no reason to believe everything. And isn't Lady Janelle her cousin too? Didn't she just betray Lady Anna? But I'll keep it in mind." Franklin frowned at the problem. Not knowing the players would be limiting. "Now, let's think this through. How would they get close enough to kill the Regent and destroy the ceremony without destroying the Temple? And how do we stop any reinforcements from getting through? And do those folks have any gadgets to counter our gadgets, like the micro-missiles?"

"All the very advanced equipment went to Earth. Janelle's forces are using older model dreadnaughts and their usual suite of armaments, unless she's managed to snag a few toys. But I doubt it." Commander Michael sent a transmission of the older ship schematics so they could talk about the same things.

"Establish a transponder code that our defender ships can use to prevent Planetary Defenses from firing on them. Let me confirm it with Anna. And make sure it is sent on the new tight beam transmission FTL links." Commander Michael seemed to gag when Franklin referred to his Regent as simply 'Anna.' Franklin saw it and used her title when he connected again with her. Regent Anna immediately approved the plan.

The next half hour set the stage. And in that time, another deadly fleet of five dreadnaughts appeared through the local Wormhole. General Franklin and Commander Michael watched the FTL sensor platforms do their jobs. The data relayed indicated that these ships showed up with weapons online. Their course and speed was set for the planet. Considering planetary defenses, there were too few to make a really good attack. Both the General and the Commander knew this was the decoy fleet.

"Fleet separating and maneuvering to decelerate, sir. Bogey's three and five will pass by two pods. Three will pass one and then the other two are still clear." The Tac Officer continued to update the holoscreens.

"Let the platforms make the initial attack, but hail them just for form's sake." Franklin turned to his counterpart's holoimage and shrugged. "Anything near you?"

"Still watching for any signs that a ship around the dock is lighting up." Commander Michael turned away and then back. "Got something. There's an atmospheric disturbance on the other side of the planet. Your guys were right to look for it. We think they have begun the air raid. Launching our fighters." He turned away and disappeared.

"Okay let me talk to the fool leading this attack." Franklin sat watching his screen until a hologram appeared before him. "And you are?"

"Commander Ari. Who are you? And why do you lock weapons on us? We are Commonwealth forces just as you are though I don't recognize your uniform."

"It's not a uniform, pal. And the jig is up. I'm Lt. General Robert Franklin of the United States Army, Earth, er Holy Mother Planet. General O'Neill sent us to tell you not to come any closer. We know what you want. This is your only warning. Stand down before we blow you to hell."

"What? So, you're one of Lady Anna's pet barbarians? Go home before you get hurt. You might shoot off your own foot. We are on official business. And we shall not hesitate to fire if you get in the way." The arrogant man ended the communication.

"Okay, have it his way. Fire."

Thousands of micro-missiles with miniature hyperdrives launched from multiple pods. They reappeared inside the ships and began to go to work. Some reconfigured to become destructive machines. Some uploaded virus program equivalents and overrode the command and control computers. Engines flickered and died. Three of the ships simply floated dead in space. Simultaneously, the micro-machines initiated a lockdown program and changed all the passwords. When they were done, they initiated a little known protocol to subdue invading boarding parties. They gassed the entire crew into unconsciousness.

But two more ships made it through. With inertia working for the enemy, an intercept course was problematic for Franklin's fleet, which was nearly at zero acceleration. General Franklin commed them to stop. They disgorged their smaller fighters and bombers. Franklin let Commander Michael know.

"General, we have detected the ships approaching as you predicted from the blind spot. Several vessels of dreadnaught and Super-dreadnaught sizes are on an approach vector to the planet. They have launched Small Attack Craft. There are hundreds of them. I have initiated planetary defenses. We can hold most of them off. But there's always the possibility one or two can get through. Launch your bombers and get them over here."

"Negative. It's a decoy too. They know they can't get through planetary defenses. Something else is happening. Re-check the atmospheric disturbances and the ships supposedly docked." While Franklin was waiting a thought occurred to him. "Get me Lady Anna on the line."

The XO was horrified. "She's conducting the Anointing Ceremony, sir. You can't interrupt her now."

"Do it or I'll remove you." Reluctantly, the XO complied. He was met with resistance. "Put me on. This is Lt. General Franklin of the United States Army, one of General O'Neill's generals. Do you understand who I am?" He knew his hologram was standing before the little shit impeding this effort. "If you are the imbecile who causes Lord O'Neill's death by defying me, you will go to hell for all eternity."

_Now where did I learn to say stuff like that? But it hit home. This religious crap works._ The next thing he knew he was speaking to Regent Anna but not as a hologram.

"General, for security reasons, I can't make a hologram. Speak quickly."

"Ma'am, I hope this really is you. Just to test this, what did you eat for dinner with me and General O'Neill the first time we met?"

"You gave me a box of Godiva chocolates from Earth, and indigestion."

_Yep it was she. _

"Now hurry."

"The bad guys have started a planetary assault using small attack craft. But we know those are no match for planetary defenses. We nailed three dreadnaughts out of the wormhole. Two are on approach but we can probably get them. Michael is working on another force from the sun side of the system. They have dreadnaughts and Super-dreadnaughts. But they are too far away. Probably a diversion to suck away planetary defenders. We think something else is going on. Someone has to get close enough to kill you. Got any ideas what's really coming at you?"

"SACs, dreadnaughts, SD's, you're right, there has to be more. Those are too obvious. Janelle can't have much in the way of micro-missiles but she may have her own version. She could launch a few small missiles from the planet's surface to take out the leadership attending today. Some of our stuff doesn't have to explode. There are 'other' possibilities inside them. Launch electronic counter measures (ECM) and missile counter measures (MCM) over this area on the planet. They may reveal something hidden and confuse their tracking system. We'll say they are fireworks. But I think you are on the right track. And General, how did you know to come?"

"O'Neill sent for me. He said get every ship I could staffed and launched for here. So we did." Anna watched Jack approaching up the stairs. That man had no idea any of this would happen nor had he the opportunity to make that call. "Are you sure it was O'Neill who sent you?"

"Positive. A transmission came through the Stargate and his voice was verified. We called him back to send him something to put his DNA on. And he threw back fresh blood. It was he." Anna smiled. _It was Captain Jack. He was still O'Neill after all, thinking out of the box. _

"Who's your XO?" Franklin told her. "He's ok. Can you take out the rest of that task force?" Franklin said possibly using drones. "Ok, do what you can to limit the enemy's forces in system. Tell Commander Michael to keep watching for something special. Then make your way towards the planet. Anna out."

_Well, well, this just got a lot more evenly matched. The XO knew a few tricks. And he had worked on special project development. If there was a way to spot the real attack, that guy could do it._ From just in front of her retina, Anna watched various people among the crowd near her. _Who was the traitor?_

* * *

At the far end of the Grand Concourse, the parade began. The High Priest said the opening prayers. And the bands began to play. On the view screen a lone rider on a great white horse led the armies of marchers. He looked stoic. He looked heroic. He looked every inch a military man. Why not? It was the Lord General Jack O'Neill, Prince of Springfield. And he was thinking he was going to kill Lady Anna when he got up close and personal. 

'Can you ride a horse, Jack.' _Oh boy, it seemed so innocent._ 'It's traditional, Jack.' _Crap, she would do something like this. _'You'll join me.' _Right and then I'll strangle your chicken neck._ 'It's important to reassure the people.' _I'll reassure them you are a dead woman._ 'All you have to do is stand there and look glorious.' _All I want to do is twist your head right off your neck, woman._ 'You can stand there and look glorious, can't you, Jack?' _I'm going to shove that headpiece right up her...anyway I'll take out the guards, zat the High Priest, use a P-90 on the rest of them..._

And so his thoughts turned around and around down the Grand Concourse, though his face never betrayed a thing.

* * *

At the top of the Temple Mount, Admiral Zay was stewing. 

_By all rights, I should have been honored with the procession up the Grand Concourse. But Anna is up to something. I know her well enough to know. Look at these folks assembled up top. Very few of them deserved the honor, especially the savages from Earth. If the people only knew what a mess that planet was, no one would be worried about honoring them. They should be punished for letting the Holy Mother Planet contain so much human suffering. Well, it will take a few more decades, and we can put that behind them. The Commonwealth will provide a sure steady hand to direct them and lead them to the correct path, treaty or no. _

It galled him to stand there waiting to greet O'Neill.

_Look at him, the Big Ego. Anna has to have a plan. And this time she didn't tell me. That is probably the worst part of the insult. Ah, such is life in the royal family with its intrigue and deceptions. And here O'Neill comes now, dismounting at the foot of the staircase. Fine, let's get this over with. Let's receive the People's Hero. Gaaaa!_

The crowd roared its approval as Jack climbed the stairs and stopped to recognize and shake hands with Daniel and Sam. They waved together, to frantic cheering. Jack continued up the stairs. Everyone stood up for him as he passed. Coming to Teal'c, Jack embraced him as a brother. The crowd went crazy. Teal'c was genuinely touched. Then Teal'c stepped back with the other ambassadors.

At the top, Jack first came to attention and saluted the President, who returned the salute. And so did the Chief of the Air Force. Then Mrs. Hayes stepped up to give her husband a box. President Hayes waited for the crowd to settle down. After making a speech praising O'Neill to the sky and enumerating all he had done for humanity, the President promoted Jack to a full four-star general. The Chief of the Air Force pinned on the extra two stars. Everyone cheered while the salutes were exchanged and the hands shaken. It was nearly twenty minutes before Jack could proceed to the dais where Anna sat in Imperial Glory.

All the while she was directing the defense of the Temple Mount.

* * *

The mission was on schedule, almost. The Ashrak, a Goa'uld assassin of the highest rank, waited among the throngs of watchers below the staircase to the Temple Mount. The precautions these Hak'taur took were impressive. But they were only humans after all. As O'Neill approached the dais where the Hak'taur woman sat, the Ashrak sent his signal to the waiting assassins. 

The Ashrak observed his zatarc attack as pre-programmed. From among the attending notables, one of the ambassadors began to make his way toward the pair now facing each other. The Regent was making her speech praising the actions of the target. The Ambassador walked swiftly with purpose. The ambassador raised his hand with the weapon in his ring and fired. Guards leapt to tackle him. He killed a few coming at him and took another shot at O'Neill. Once the guards had him pinned to the ground, he used the device on himself. People were screaming and running. The Ashrak smiled watching the pandemonium caused by the zatarc. He watched patiently, knowing the real assassins had just landed.

* * *

"I see it." Franklin sat straighter looking at the hologram of six small fighters heading for the deck. "Get me Lady Anna on the Com." A few moments later, he reported the attack. While he did that, the XO informed Commander Michael. Michael's forces were closer to the planet and had his own scouts and fighters already launched. 

The two enemy ships that survived the fight at the Wormhole accelerated with speeds no one thought older ships could achieve. Franklin was caught off guard and so was his XO.

"Can you do anything about that?" Franklin demanded.

"On it."

The XO launched the prototype weapons not even Anna had seen yet. They entered hyperspace and the two ships rolled to avoid the incoming with a set of new countermeasures.

"They have managed to take minimal damage. We are too far to make it ahead of them, but we can catch up a few minutes behind."

"Do it." Franklin ordered. "Got any gizmos that can beam Lady Anna out of the proceedings down there?"

"Sir, there's always the rings. But the shields around the ceremony make beaming her out difficult. Plus she is wearing devices to prevent that very action. Our best bet is to ask her to go to the rings. They go through most force fields." The Sr. Tac Officer looked surprised. "You don't know about the rings on the Temple Mount?" Everyone shook his head. "My great-uncle's cousin by marriage maintains them. Even though we know what they are, no one ever thought of that spot as strategically vital. It's just for ceremonies. So if we ring down and grab her, the rings will get through the force fields."

"If you know about them, then they know about the rings too. Assemble an assault team with plenty of nasty devices. Use whatever body armor you deem necessary. But get her out of there." Franklin got back on the com to alert Anna. "The code word is ' Minnesota.' Then she'll know it's from us."

"Sir, maybe we can use the rings to get Lady Janelle, too." And the XO explained how they had learned to target a transporter beam inside the rings to almost anywhere. "And using her DNA code, we could figure out where she is. I don't think she's on the ships. I think she's hidden on the planet waiting for her moment to beam to the Temple Mount and take charge." Franklin nodded and authorized the search effort. Sure enough, they found her in a mansion not far from the event. And then they sent her to the brig.

"Is our 'guest' secured in the brig?" Franklin wanted to know.

"Yes sir, she is. Our doctor sedated her. We jettisoned her accomplices out the airlocks as ordered." The Security Officer didn't like it but O'Neill made it a standing order, if they ever found Janelle. There was nothing to say about it. Franklin had been told that Janelle was a royal person and could not be executed that way.

Meanwhile, the two ships making the approach run for the planet could not out run hyperdrive missiles in those quantities. The volume of anti-missile counter measures insured that everyone on the two ships in the firefight were so much space garbage. Instead, their SACs and Bombers were still proceeding in sufficient quantities toward the planet. Some of the micro-missiles found their targets. But the shear numbers of attack ships were a problem. Planetary defenses would have to take up the slack. At the moment, those were working on the approaching sun-side force.

"Do we still have any pods in orbit," Franklin inquired?

"Yes, sir. We have several. I have relayed instructions to the FTL sensors already. They have sent the program activators to the pods in orbit. And I have prepared communications for Commander Michael so we can coordinate."

"Belay that last effort. Do not talk to Commander Michael until we wipe out the approaching task force of small attack craft and bombers. They can probably read the transmissions as well. What nasty devices do we have besides missile pods?"

"We have ECM that can jam the ships navigation and communication systems. They are working in concert with the Planetary Defenses." The XO continued to track the feed from the FTL sensors.

"Negative. We operate the ECM not the Planetary Defenses. They could be compromised. Can you manually override or take control?"

"I believe so. And we can take over the pods themselves."

"Do it." Franklin sat there thinking. "Can we lay mines in the skies above the ceremony?"

"Yes, sir. The mines you authorized for the Goa'uld shipping lanes arrived last week here."

"Then launch them around the area of the ceremony up to 2500 miles away. Nothing flies in there, understood? Tell our crews."

"On it, sir." The XO had the bridge crew jumping through hoops. "Sir, we report explosions from 428 miles away from the target area in the atmosphere. And wait, I am getting FTL responses on the drone platforms. They have all launched their drones at something large."

"It's a ruse. They are causing us to deplete our stash of weapons. Can you trace the signals used to implement the launch sequences?"

"Negative, sir." The XO paused to listen. "Commander Michael reports heavy resistance from the Sun-side fleet. The micro-missile pods have all flushed their payloads at the incoming vessels. No, wait, about a third seem to be chasing sensor ghosts."

"This is a helluva way to test our own capabilities, son." Franklin had to think and there was little time as computers activated battle programs that worked faster than the human mind. "What do we have on board that they do not?"

"We have the new Counter Measures and the new materials they are made with. We have body armor they can't have seen yet as they are mostly prototypes. There was only enough for the ships here. The armor can deflect energy weapons and make it impossible to track the wearer using either our systems or the Goa'uld's."

"Fine, use the armor material to camouflage some drones. Then dump ECM and the new counter measures above the Ceremonial area and throughout the upper atmosphere. Send some more to cover Space Dock. The moment we discern atmospheric disturbances, let the armor covered drones do their work. Let's see what they can find that we can't."

It felt like an eternity until the XO announced the hyperspace launch of the new drone pods and the ECM to the planet. It was another few minutes before the FTL sensor platforms indicated explosions high in the atmosphere and a few near the Capital.

Our pilots report no way to reach Lady Anna and O'Neill with all the counter measures and cloaked drones. We are not able to approach the planet any farther. If there's going to be an attack, it has to come from the ground now."

"Fine, then neither can the enemy." Franklin leaned forward to examine his holo-displays. "Finish off everything you can find. Worry about friend or foe later. If it's in the atmosphere, consider it a foe. Tell Commander Michael to pull out his fighters. And keep making those cloaked drones. I want more pods hyper-launched ASAP."

* * *

Rings activated. The first of the assassins made their way from the ancient ring platform on the Temple Mount. It was on the far side of the building so they had to move swiftly. The guards tried to stop them and died defending the holy area. Janelle's troops had some very unusual weapons. With them, the assassins attacked anything in their way. Another set of troops materialized by the rings in time to see the first set of assassins make it half way to the front. 

Confusion and screams could be heard coming toward the dais at the top of the stairs. Jack instinctively went for Lady Anna and pulled her down. More screams could be heard close by. Then Jack activated his personal shield. Lady Anna had insisted that he wear a full complement of her special hidden devices. He saw her detach the headdress and reach inside. She assembled a weapon from various items in her hair and on the headpiece. Anna handed it to him. Then she pulled out another weapon from her gown for herself. Pulling off beads from her bodice, she shoved a handful at Jack.

"Explosives." He nodded and searched the area. More items came off Anna's clothing. And then she removed her rings. Jack saw the President being dragged off to safety by General Hammond and the Special Forces assigned to protect the President. Now Jack could concentrate on the assault. Jack activated his special com unit to alert the contingent of Earth Force troops he had standing by. They formed up at the top of the stairs and covered the President and his group. Jack removed his service pistol from his ankle holster and loaded a round in the chamber. Fancy weapons were fine, but more often than not, the old-fashioned kind were more effective. Jack knew he had this weapon in top condition.

Four of the eleven attackers made it to the main staging area of the event. Anna recognized the body armor. It was the new material she had approved for R & D prototypes. The armor would absorb energy blasts. The assassins' personal shields held even more away. Anna's guards used their weapons to no avail. The shielding held for the attackers, who kept advancing killing everyone in their wake.

So Anna used her retinal scanner to activate counter measures beneath the decoy stone pavers. They flew up and disbursed solvents. Next, micro-devices underneath launched at the attackers and within the shielded areas. Jack aimed his weapons. Anna motioned for him to wait until the attackers were thoroughly doused with the liquids. The liquids disabled the special material's properties. Then they both opened fire. The Earth Force troops did too.

* * *

Once the atmospheric explosions ceased and the immediate attackers were dead, Anna commed Franklin to ask him what the heck he had done. A conference call with Commander Michael indicated that the remnants of the attacking fleet had fled once they saw the countermeasures and learned that Lady Janelle had been captured. 

"Are you ok?" Jack helped Anna up from the ground. She nodded a yes. "Okay, shows over, lets get back to stations. Clean up those bodies. Get them outta here. Yeah, you in the skirt thing. And you," he pointed at the priests, "help them." It was unheard of for a priest to touch a dead body. They tried to refuse. But the Lord General Prince O'Neill ordered it and so the troops formed up to make them. The priests reluctantly did it.

The rescue teams from Franklin's ship had made it to the dais by rings. They simply shot anyone who looked like a problem. Then they formed up around Jack and Anna. She was bewildered how they made it through the all the guards and planetary defenses.

During the chaos, Jack kept Anna covered by holding her hand so she couldn't break free. He put himself and their shields between her and all the rest. But he kept barking orders to get the situation under control. Eventually, everyone just did what he said.Order was restored.

But, Admiral Zay was dying from wounds. Anna looked around and screamed in horror. Once the area was secured, both rushed to the great officer. Anna withdrew from her gear the Ancient hand-healing device. Without considering that the whole thing was broadcast, they both touched the device. The glow from the device became a sun around them. After a few minutes, Zay recovered enough to sit up. He touched his torn apparel with wonder remembering being shot. Not having seen the device work on that level, he was awed. And so was the rest of the crowd who couldn't see the device. They thought Jack and Anna simply did it by laying on their hands.

A great wail went up in the crowd. The staging area had been so packed it was nearly impossible for the entire assembly of people to get out even under fire. Once they saw what looked to them like a miracle happening, every single person went on his knees except for the President, his troops and advisors, andDaniel Jackson, who was wildly waving trying to get to Jack. But he couldn't because he was just too far away and there were too many people in the way. Daniel's voice was drowned out by the noise of songs lead by a priest.

* * *

"Captain, we are picking up the feed from the ceremonies through the Stargate as ordered. Recording from live and pre-recorded media transmissions." The Com Officer was efficient. Captain Jack was pleased. 

"Put it up on the screen. Let's all watch." And they saw the barge procession, the ride up the Grand Concourse and the march up the staircase. Captain Jack kept his face impassive. In some sense, he was doing those things and he wasn't. He kept reminding himself of the differences and the new opportunities, and relationships. Anna did look good up there. She had done right by him. But he also realized something more was going on. But what?

The Original saluted the Regent. The crowd was calmed to a low roar. The video screens floating above the crowds showed the faces of all the important players. And one was screaming his head off trying to get attention, when the guards made him sit down. It was good old Daniel, jumping around and gesturing wildly. Now what the heck was he on about? And then all hell broke loose. Everyone was running and screaming. A firefight erupted but was short lived. One of the attackers committed suicide. The bits and pieces of him sprayed the crowd. _Aw crap, a zatarc_, thought Captain Jack. He watched as his Original covered the Regent and commanded the Earth Force troops covering the President. Something shot up from the ground and water seemed to spray up from underneath. But it wasn't water. The attackers were dancing and screaming as Jack and Anna blew them to hell. The bridge crew was appalled and fascinated. Explosions ripped through the skies above the ceremony. People were running and screaming in panic.

But Anna and Jack stayed on the Temple Mount and staged the defense. Then they turned to deal with the fallen and the dead. Captain Jack guessed that Jack Original used some sort of Ancient ability to heal most of them. Curiously, Anna seemed to be involved. Then the hysteria and panic subsided around them. The crowd fixated on the miracles they watched as the severely wounded and maybe some of the dead rose. The prayers and chants started up again. After about an hour of calm, people reassembled to continue. Some of the ambassadors had not returned, but the Regent would not cancel the ceremony. Thankfully, the President stood his ground and returned to his place. _At least we aren't running like cowards_, Captain Jack noted with approval.

* * *

Inside the glow over Zay's body, Jack and Anna's minds met again. It was only momentarily, but it was enough. This time there was understanding. They watched as Zay rose up, looking at them aghast. The crowd saw the close ups of Zay touching his bloody shredded uniform. His fingers came away covered in his own blood. He was dumbstruck. The pair just smiled inwardly not even looking but knowing Zay had recovered. The priests came to examine him and were awed by the glow from Jack and Anna. The pair moved from fallen dignitary to dead guards. One by one, they rose up. Live feed broadcasts covered every nuance for the entire population. 

Shutting down the device, the pair rose and turned to go into the inner courtyard. The crowds and the priests prostrated themselves. The President was shocked and the First Lady fainted. Ignoring the reactions of the others on the Mount, Jack led her up to the gate leading into the Temple itself. At the second gate, Anna held back. Jack gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head, whispering that women were not allowed any farther. But he took her arm and moved her inside with him. The crowds below watched in shock.

The High Priest nearly choked in apoplexy. Women were never supposed to go that far. They could be in the Courtyard of the Women but not inside the Temple. Jack didn't care. She was going with him. And that was all there was to it. He wasn't leaving her alone for a second. She had to be with him if he were to protect her. And he was very, very curious about what lay inside.

In front of the door to the Temple, the High Priest blocked his way. The crowd murmured in agitation at the scene on the news screens hovering above their heads. Jack just gave him a look that said, 'don't mess with me.' His look was so ferocious that the High Priest quailed. As they stood there facing off, other priests brought up garments and a golden jug of holy oil, pressed the night before. Anna whispered to him that this was the Anointing Ceremony and he had to do it before he could go in. Jack just sighed at all this mumbo jumbo but relented. In for a penny in for a pound was his attitude. But he never let go of her hand.

The High Priest made him bend down over a large gold bowl. He put embroidered cloths around Jack's neck. The High Priest handed him a towel to cover his face. Jack felt silly. Then someone shoved his head down and Anna spoke to him as she poured something slick and oily and rubbed it all over his short-cropped silver hair. It dripped down into the golden bowl waiting there to catch the residue. All he wanted to do was get this over with and have a shower and a beer and yell at Anna for a while about making him do all this nonsense in public. The High Priest concluded his prayers. Anna wiped her hands on the towels.

The whole ceremony played on the hovering news screens. The crowd was awed. The chanting and the praying were in full swing.

Daniel was frantic, screaming, "**_NOOOOOOOO!_** **_He doesn't understand!"_**

Teal'c saw Daniel but was too far to hear him. Sam had been separated from him in the panic. She was far down the stairs near the main body of the crowd. Daniel was trying to get up the stairs and was stopped by many guards. No one could hear what he was saying over the singing and chanting. The President wondered aloud what had gotten into Dr. Jackson. He was making a fool of himself.

Hammond watched Jack give the High Priest the business about letting Anna come in. He snorted a laugh. _Good old Jack, still bucking authority._ The High Priest wanted Anna to stay put. But Jack wasn't letting go. He looked at her and she let him take charge for a change. So Jack gently pushed the old priest aside with his service pistol. The man was horrified. Hammond rubbed his eyes not believing what he was witnessing. Jack could be such a loose cannon. Because of the broadcast, Jack's voice could be heard speaking to Anna.

"Where you go I go. But where you will not go I will not go. So we go together, right, Anna?" She nodded silently. The High Priest was angry but there was nothing he could do about it. Jack had a weapon in his other hand. "Then we blow this popsicle stand and I don't ever do this again for you, ever, understand?" Anna just stared at him. "Right. Now that that's settled, open sesame."

The High Priest muttered a prayer and opened the door. They all walked through. The crowd was hushed hardly daring to breathe. But Daniel was screaming to be let up there. Finally, someone recognized him and came down to hear his request.

**_"You can't do this to him! He doesn't understand what you are doing! Let me up there so I can explain it. He needs to know what this means!"_**

Daniel huffed and yelled and tried to call to the President to intervene but the President's attention was transfixed, looking at the screen.

Meanwhile, the news screens broadcast Jack's words and everyone prostrated himself on the ground. The President thought the entire assembly was certifiably mad. He saw Dr. Jackson behaving like a madman. Disturbed, he turned his attention back to the screens to watch the drama unfold. The whole exercise was broadcast as each moment happened like precision clockwork.

The High Priest parted the curtain that led into another smaller chamber. Jack peeked in and was underwhelmed. A large oblong box stood on a podium. Two pairs of winged angels faced outward from either end of the box. They were trimmed in gold. There was a set of rings holding two long poles to carry the thing without touching the box. And there was an empty place for something that should have been on top.

Jack sheathed the weapon in his waistband. Never taking his eyes off the box, Jack walked around it, looking at it from all sides. He shrugged.

"Now what? Let's get this over with. I gotta pee."

Anna almost smiled. The High Priest handed Jack an object and told him to put it into the hole on top and lift the lid. Jack hefted the item and thought about it.

"No. I saw this movie. There is no way I am opening that box."

Jack tossed the object back to the High Priest who caught it like a football. Anna started to object.

"Ack! Don't even go there."

Anna held out her hand for the object and the High Priest reluctantly gave it back to her. Anna offered it to Jack. And he wasn't having it. So she placed the item in the hole. Because they were still holding hands, the effect was the same as if Jack had done it himself. Light blazed forth from every direction. It caused the whole building to glow and then shot a beam right out towards the back wall blowing a hole in it. The High Priest staggered out of the room. The other priests caught him as he fell backwards.

"Cool special effects!" Jack looked up as colored lights played overhead. "Did I mention I like fireworks?" Anna clung to him, shaking. "What?" He held her hand even more firmly. "It's a weapon, right? You knew this. That's why you wanted it in the first place."

Anna nodded unable to speak, so great was her fear. And then she reached behind herself to lift the lid without looking. Jack looked over unable to contain his curiosity. With one eye and then the other he looked. She didn't look. She kept her back to it. The Priests shielded their eyes realizing Jack was looking in the box and nothing was happening to him. Jack started to chuckle. He reached in and touched the contents. Then he lowered the lid and removed the part on top. The light show ended. Anna looked at Jack with wonder. Tears flowed. Real tears came streaming out. He was faintly amused she would have such a reaction.

"Hey, show's over. The weapon is secured." He tossed the top piece to the High Priest. "Aw, it wasn't so bad, Anna. What?"

That was the most emotion other than anger he had seen from her since they met.

_Well, the little lady did have a beating heart in there somewhere._

After collecting herself for a moment, Anna separated from him and turned to the door.

"Let's finish the ceremony." Anna marched out. The way parted for her. At the top of the Mount by the Stairs, she waited until the crowd settled down. The High Priest made his blessing. Then Anna turned to Jack and kissed him on both cheeks. She turned back to the crowd.

"My people, hear me. This day, the proof is given. All that was foretold has come to pass. We have been delivered from a great Evil by the Anointed One. And who can doubt it is He? For we all watched and witnessed as he touched and opened and looked inside the Ark of the Covenant. He was not struck down. Others before have tried, and were struck dead in flame. But we have seen the proof with our own eyes. He is the Hamoshiach, anointed by a prophet. For I am a prophet, the Judge of All the People, anointed also, and have done this thing, with holy oil."

"O'Neill is a true descendent of David, by Solomon. We have tested his DNA all the way back. And the results have been conclusive. The O'Neill line is ancient. He is descended from the line of the Irish kings on Earth that goes back to Solomon. Now we know for certain that he is the right line of descent. And so another proof is met."

"For it is written that in every Age there can be an Anointed One. Until now, we have not had one for two thousand three hundred years. Then another hero, also a David, overthrew the Goa'uld Ishtar, to free our people here on this world. Since then a great age of peace came to our people. That peace lasted for those two thousand three hundred years."

"But, a great Evil came a little over seven years ago, killing one out of twelve of us by destroying the world we called, Asher. That Evil One, Apophis, took our peace from us. The Anointed One, O'Neill, killed Apophis. He destroyed the others of that kind. And O'Neill still lives. Another proof is met.

Yet we hope to reclaim our peace. However, we cannot before all humanity is also at peace and safe from every kind of predator. To do that we must all unite. O'Neill has re-united us with the Holy Mother Planet. O'Neill has brought the remnants of humanity together and lived. The proof is there. The test is met."

"As the most advanced human beings in creation, it is our duty to protect those weaker and less fortunate than ourselves. I say again, the human race can no longer afford to be weak, ignorant, backward, or prey for ourselves or for other races. **_NEVER AGAIN!"_** A cheer broke out. **_"NEVER AGAIN!"_** And the cry became a chant. Eventually, the cries subsided. She continued.

"I never wanted to fight. But no one else would. I never wanted to rule. But I know that we could not continue as we had before. I wasn't sure until just now. I hoped. I prayed. I sought the truth. The proof is unmistakable. There is no question. He slew the Evil Oppressors. He united us. He opened the Ark and looked inside and lived. He has been Anointed. We have been blessed with greatness among us. O'Neill is the One."

"For it is written, 'And he shall stand up from among the House of David doing all that is commanded and he will make all to follow and to strengthen the people to fight holy wars. This one is to be treated as the Anointed One. He will gather the strayed ones together and will mend the people for then the nations will call out clearly our faith and be as one.'"

"I tell you that we, the strayed ones, have found Mother Earth. We have strengthened ourselves to fight for our people. What is more holy that fighting false gods and fighting for our children's survival? We shall mend the rent fabric of the human race. We shall come together. For now that we have found one another we shall unite. And the human race will build a great peace for many more millennia. So let it be written. So let it be done."

Anna let the crowd cheer for quite a long while. But Jack was upset.

_This was too much. I'm just a guy, an ordinary guy. What is she trying to make me into? _

"I don't understand." Jack said in Anna's ear. "What are you saying?"

"Jack, you are the Hamelek Hamoshiach, the Anointed One, the King. You will lead our people down the right path. And you will assure the future of the human race."

"How am I supposed to do all that? You're crazy. You know that. You are insane. Woman, you are certifiable."

"Maybe. But I'm right." She smiled at him. "I am the Regent. But, you are the Anointed One, the King."

With that she knelt down before him and bowed her head to the ground. Because she did, everyone assembled did the same thing. EVERYONE.

Jack didn't know which way to turn and run.

Kneeling, the President was furious.

* * *

Sitting alone finally in the palace garden that evening, Jack remembered the Robert Louis Stevenson story about the "Imp in the Bottle." According to the story, the Devil put an Imp in a bottle and sold it. The Imp would grant the bottle's owner any wish so long as he owned the bottle. But it would never happen the way imagined. And it always involved some terrible trade off. Whoever bought the bottle had to sell it for less than he paid for it and do that before he died or the Devil would take him. Eventually, there would no longer be any currency smaller than the last price paid. And then, someone would be stuck with the bottle. 

Thinking back over his many wishes, Jack realized they came true with plenty of terrible trade offs. Jack had wanted to represent the interests of his people to powerful aliens. These events were a high price to pay indeed.

For many years, Jack had wished he could tell Sarah, his ex-wife, what he did and all that had been accomplished. She knew now. The whole world knew. But the entire body politic of the planet was squabbling over the Stargate. And people were dying as a result.

Jack had a special place in his heart for Carter. For a long time, he wanted to speak to her about all this. But he also said he would never ask her to give up her career. She held him to it. Sam had gone back to Earth without him and without even saying good-bye. He wondered if she would ever get over this whole situation. Maybe later they could talk. Probably not. She was really angry.

Since Jack's first encounter with Teal'c, Jack had worked for ten years to see that the Jaffa became free. They did. Now, his friend, Teal'c, was a member of the Jaffa High Council. But, the High Council was preparing for war with the Commonwealth out of ignorance and fear. The fallout would come to Earth, all too soon. A terrible trade-off for a well-intentioned wish.

Jack tried to find the Lost City of Atlantis to retrieve valuable weapons to defend Earth from the Goa'uld. He found it. He sent teams of people there. He even sent new intergalactic human built ships to transport supplies and personnel. Well, he did use some of that equipment to fight the Goa'uld. But he found a new more terrible enemy. Because Jack sent the Atlantis expedition, the Wraith had awakened fifty years too soon. Now, they were rampaging through the Pegasus galaxy to feed on every human planet they could find. Worse, they had attacked Atlantis and would do so again. If they succeeded, then a really powerful predatory race would find its way to the Milky Way and to Earth. These vampire-like beings knew about Earth, now, thanks to Jack O'Neill.

For ten years, Jack had worked to find powerful weapons and a powerful ally to protect his world. He thought he found them in the Asgaard. But they were real aliens with their own agenda, not necessarily one that was good for human beings. The High Council wanted to destroy these advanced humans and withdraw their technical help from their Earth allies. On a personal note of betrayal, Thor, his buddy, used him like a barnyard animal sending him out to stud for the Asgaard without his consent.

At the Ceremony, the Great Council confirmed that the old king had abdicated. Immediately before the crowd, they confirmed O'Neill as the new King. He refused. But, no one was listening. Anna was still the Regent, which meant O'Neill was a figurehead above the politics and beyond the everyday government of the Commonwealth.She was still for all intents and purposes the person in-charge. Anna ordered 'protection' for him since he was now the Anointed King. Which meant he wasn't going anywhere. Even if he wanted to go to Earth, the question would be 'why?' The answer would be 'no.' In some ways it didn't matter. As a King of an empire, he was not welcome on Earth, unless invited... officially. Cut off from Earth, Jack was abandoned, alone. He was here indefinitely. Jack sighed. It was obvious, even to Jack; he was never going home.

In the final years of his military career, he had wanted an off world adventure because he hated being in a desk job. Well, he got an epic adventure which would change the course of Earth's history. But he lost his position as Director of Homeworld Security and was an outcast on Earth. O'Neill had wanted to make general. Well he did, all four stars. Immediately afterwards, when he was made King, the President retired him. The President had no choice. As required by American law, the President stripped Jack of citizenship. Being a member of another country's government nullified Jack's citizenship. Being its ruler was unredeemable.

_Oy. To think I will be hanging out with other kings, the likes of King Arkan, aka Harry Maybourne, for all eternity. Sheesh. At least my pension will go to Sara. They had forgotten that little detail when they retired me._

Jack was a special kind of king. He was a holy figurehead, Anointed and Blessed. At the Ceremony, the crowd demanded his blessing, after which, he demanded to leave. Again, no one was listening. Instead, he had to sit through more speeches until he got fed up, stood up, and walked away. Court attendants showed him back to his seat. Anna had Jack publicly command Lady Janelle and all her co-conspirators to live on a remote planet; never leave it; and never again take part in the political or social life of the Commonwealth. After the day's events, there was no way Janelle or any of them could refuse. If they did, the crowds would tear them apart for heresy.

In return, Jack got his wish for Earth to develop and advance significantly with the help of the Commonwealth. As King, he even ordered a permanent Earth Force presence on Admiralty ships with the promise that older models would be given to Earth as soon as enough people qualified to crew them. Among his first acts as King, Jack demanded the Commonwealth's Military Academy be opened to Earth Force students, immediately with extra tutors for each student. But that meant opening the opportunity for all the other nations of Earth, not just the United States. America's edge would soon be eroded as students from every nation would benefit from the new knowledge and opportunity.

Jack wished he could defeat the Goa'uld. He did. But he did it with help from a lovely lady, who was also a consummate Machiavellian politician. No doubt about it, she was after Earth. Eventually, she intended her people to rule all humans everywhere. Anna had her own doctrine of Galactic Manifest Destiny. Her people were well on the way to accomplishing just that ideal. Her plan was to educate every single nasty primitive backwater planet with humans on it. Then bring them into the fold. Earth topped that list. Commonwealth devices, their ships, and their determination surrounded Earth for its "protection." Other planets were next.

Anna's plan to ensure the survival of the species included telling everyone to have as many babies as possible. In her opinion, survival was a numbers game. Thousands of planets filled with advanced human beings could preserve all their advanced knowledge, even if a few were attacked. Anna played to win, starting with herself and Jack as role models. Jack had secretly wished for children and a fresh start. He just never imagined how that would play out given what the Asgaard wanted from him.

Anna came to Jack after the ceremony to calm him down. At that time she told him the news, which didn't calm him at all. She was pregnant. The Asgaard had done to her what the couple wouldn't willingly do themselves. The little grey fellas were just too desperate. Jack wasn't prepared and yet he was. Although he didn't remember anything, those evenings at his cabin must have been when it happened. She didn't remember either. She was dismayed. Anna always used standard medical precautions. At least she understood him enough to leave him alone with his thoughts for the rest of the evening.

On the bright side, he had a chance for a new life. In fact, he would live for an extra hundred years or more. He would have a long life with Anna. A prospect he rather liked to his surprise. Probably the Asgaard's misguided Particle Tags were to blame. At least the tags had been neutralized by the events in the Inner Sanctum. But the doctors were correct. Wanting to be with her was now hard-wired into Jack's head, permanently.

Life with Anna in the Royal Court wasn't without trade offs. He had next to no personal freedom anymore. That life of protocol was the next best thing to a living hell. He vowed to make some changes, after things became official between them. Something had to give, didn't it? He hoped.

Like it or not, O'Neill represented Earth by being the King of the most powerful advanced human society ever, without the possibility of time off for good behavior. This job was forever, which among the long-lived humans here might as well be forever.

According to the story of the 'Imp in the Bottle,' the only way to get rid of the Imp was to sell the bottle for less than you paid for it. Jack couldn't remember buying it.

_But, oh well, it was just a story… wasn't it?_

_And none of this could have happened without me._

THE END.

* * *

Sources: Fanfiction will not allow full hyperlinks, so this is the best I can do. You need to add the appropriate first parts or search these words: 

http/en.

**Wikipedia:**

Mashiach#Textual requirements

Messiah

Davidic Line

Y-chromosomal Aaron

Haplotype

History of ancient Israel and Judah#The period of captivity

Lost Ten Tribes

Book of Zephaniah 3:9 King James version.

Book of Judges: 4:8-9 King James version.

The Imp In The Bottle : at Gutenberg on the net a dot org

* * *

Disclaimer:"Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended against this story or any other story in the universe. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *


End file.
